Veritas
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Alaudi se acostumou com a vida que havia conquistado nos últimos anos. Seu amante veio com uma família e aos poucos novas pessoas foram transformando seus dias solitários. Por um tempo ele achou que a vida não poderia mais surpreendê-lo, que ele havia atingido sua cota pessoal de felicidade. Porém, certas verdades não permanecem escondidas por muito tempo.
1. Prólogo

\- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem a Amano Akira;

\- Os personagens originais pertencem a mim;

\- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

\- As postagens serão semanais, aos domingos, mas os próximos dois capítulos serão postados, excepcionalmente, nos dias 23/12 e 30/12;

\- A fanfic é continuação direta de Between you and me, The Romance of Sadness e Antipasto.

\- Devido ao limite de caracteres na sinopse resolvi transcrevê-la integralmente aqui: _"Alaudi se acostumou com a vida que havia conquistado nos últimos anos. Seu amante veio com uma família e aos poucos novas pessoas foram transformando seus dias solitários. Por um tempo ele achou que a vida não poderia mais surpreendê-lo, que ele havia atingido sua cota pessoal de felicidade. Porém, certas verdades não permanecem escondidas por muito tempo e suas consequências são imprevisíveis._  
 _Mas a história não é apenas sobre Alaudi. Ela pertence a oito diferentes pessoas, oito distintos corações, e o modo como lidarão com as mudanças ocasionadas por verdades... e mentiras."_

* * *

 **Prólogo**

As noites pareciam longas e infinitas, como se o pôr do sol trouxesse não somente o céu escuro e as estrelas, mas uma vasta e permanente solidão. Quando olhava além da janela ele tinha a vívida impressão de que se continuasse naquela posição acabaria sendo levado pela noite que se aproximava. Seu reflexo servia apenas para prolongar aquela sensação de despertencimento ao lembrá-lo de que estava sozinho. Não havia grandes mãos ao redor de seu corpo, apertando-o em um aconchegante abraço. Os belos lábios bem preenchidos não procuravam sua pele em uma tola busca por uma parte que não estivesse escondida dentro do lenço para poder marcá-la.

A solidão, sua velha e fiel companheira desde que deixara a casa de seus pais, não era mais bem-vinda.

Alaudi afastou-se da larga janela da biblioteca ao notar que tinha companhia. Pelo horário ele deduziu quem seria e seu cumprimento foi um discreto meio sorriso. A cadeira de Ivan foi arrastada sem barulho e ele sentou-se ao mesmo tempo em que seu interlocutor pousava um grosso livro sobre a mesa.

"Eu estou com dúvida nessa parte," Francesco inclinou-se e manteve-se tão próximo que sua franja esbarrava no rosto de Alaudi.

A voz que costumava ser aguda e quase feminina havia se tornado masculina e grossa. No passado, a mão que folheava o livro se escondia dentro das suas, com dedos pequeninos e delicados quando passeavam pelo largo jardim da mansão. Agora eles eram longos e firmes, assim como ele. Francesco se transformou em um belo e saudável rapaz de dezesseis anos, doce e gentil, embora temperamental e teimoso. A similaridade com Ivan, no entanto, era o mais assutador, principalmente o olhar. Os olhos cor de mel eram igualmente profundos e cheios de significados.

O louro nunca se cansava de admirá-lo, como o pai coruja que sabia que era. Francesco cresceu diante de seus olhos e grande parte da responsabilidade em educá-lo foi sua. Em algumas épocas do ano o Chefe dos Cavallone estava mais ocupado, então ele tomava para si as tarefas cotidianas, como brincadeiras e leituras. Quando o herdeiro passou a frequentar a escola, era a ele que recorria quando tinha uma dúvida, exatamente como acontecia naquele instante. Todos esses pequenos momentos construíram uma sólida e amorosa relação, que não necessitava de declarações explícitas. Alaudi era tão pai de Francesco quanto Ivan e isso era o que realmente importava.

A dúvida do rapaz era sobre filosofia e, ainda que o assunto não fosse o seu forte, ele se esforçou em tentar ser o mais explicativo possível. Francesco o encarava com atenção, concordando nas partes que havia entendido e juntando as sobrancelhas ao demonstrar incerteza. Quando isso acontecia, Alaudi retomava o pensamento anterior quantas vezes fossem necessárias até que seu interlocutor desfizesse a expressão confusa.

"Obrigado, eu acho que entendi." O rapaz fechou o livro e sorriu, dando a volta na mesa. "Agora só preciso terminar minha análise."

"Eu gostaria de ler quando terminar, se for possível." Alaudi encarou o tinteiro ao lado esquerdo. _Eu não tenho nada para fazer o restante do dia._

"Eu adoraria saber sua opinião." Os olhos cor de mel brilharam. "Novamente, obrigado pela ajuda, Alaudi."

O Inspetor o viu deixar a biblioteca e assim que a porta foi fechada ele se inclinou para trás na cadeira, espreguiçando-se. O silêncio do lugar tornava sua situação pior, imaginando se Catarina não precisaria de ajuda com alguma coisa. Ao contrário do irmão, a garotinha raramente pedia auxílio com suas lições, preferindo passar horas tentando encontrar a solução sozinha. Aquela independência era positiva para ela, que acabaria se tornando uma mulher capaz de resolver os próprios assuntos, mas para ele era um pouco solitário não ser requisitado, já que a ajuda era apenas disfarce para o real objetivo que era ter sua companhia.

Alaudi permaneceu na biblioteca até o anoitecer. Os corredores já estavam iluminados e seus passos ecoaram pelo chão de mármore até o grande hall. O turno dos empregados mudaria em algumas horas e devido à aproximação do jantar havia pessoas cruzando a entrada quase a toda hora. Todos os que passavam faziam uma polida reverência com a cabeça quando o viam, da mesma forma como acontecia com Ivan. Perambular por aquela casa havia se tornado tão comum que ele sequer lembrava-se da época em que se perdia pelos quartos do segundo andar e da vez que acabou na adega sem saber retornar. Aquele lugar era muito mais do que seu lar, do que sua própria casa, e as pessoas que ali moravam eram mais amadas e queridas do que sua família original, com exceções.

Sem muitas opções do que fazer, ele resignou-se a andar pela propriedade. O jardim era largo e sua extensão vasta o bastante para que uma mera caminhada se transformasse em um passeio. Por duas vezes os empregados se aproximaram para questionar se ele precisava de alguma coisa, cuja resposta foi um menear de cabeça e um agradecimento em voz baixa. A terceira pessoa a falar com ele foi o chefe da segurança, que deixava a mansão e o abordou no retorno à casa.

"Senhor, o jantar será servido. Lorenzo pediu que eu lhe avisasse."

"Obrigado."

Alaudi subiu o restante dos degraus, sentindo que o jantar aconteceria na hora exata, visto que seu estômago começara a roncar. O encontro com Niccolò elevou seu espírito, pois ele tinha no homem um aliado em sua antipatia pelo Braço Direito de Ivan, apesar de achar que a aversão do outro por Mario fosse maior.

Francesco e Catarina já estavam sentados quando ele chegou acompanhado por Giuseppe. Os dois se encontraram no hall de entrada e seguiram juntos para a sala de jantar. Mario sempre acompanhava seu Chefe durante as viagens e, como Braço Direito de Francesco, era sua responsabilidade estar sempre ao lado do herdeiro. Vê-lo à mesa nessas ocasiões era esperado, ainda mais porque Alaudi percebeu que o filho ficava mais animado em tê-lo como companhia. A garotinha sorriu ao vê-los e assim que se acomodou as moças começaram a servir a comida. Naquela noite eles teriam sopa de legumes, com pão fresco e feito na hora.

O inverno começaria em alguns meses, mas o frio chegara antes da data oficial. O meio do outono estava sendo gelado, mesmo que a neve só começasse a cair em dezembro, provavelmente antecipando o Natal. A lareira da sala de jantar estava acessa e o clima era agradável e perfeito para aquela refeição. Não demorou a que os únicos sons ouvidos fossem os talheres de encontro à louça ou Catarina assoprando sua sopa para não queimar a língua. A sobremesa constituiu em um bolinho quente de chocolate recheado com doce de leite, que arrancou um meio sorriso de Alaudi. Ele intimamente adorava doces e aquele pequeno prazer secreto era plenamente saciado na casa dos Cavallone. Lorenzo era o cozinheiro chefe, mas uma das moças que o auxiliava na cozinha era especialista em doces, logo, as sobremesas eram tão aguardadas quanto os pratos principais.

"Estava tudo delicioso," Catarina pediu licença antes de se levantar, "Alaudi, eu preciso que entregue uma coisa muito importante para o Giulio."

O final da refeição foi marcado por uma fumegante xícara de café e ele ouviu ao recado da garotinha com atenção.

"Eu subirei em alguns minutos."

"Eu ainda não terminei!" Ela virou-se para Giuseppe e, com um charme puro e inocente que somente uma menina de dez anos possuía, desejou boa-noite. "Ah, e boa noite para você também, Francis."

A diferença no tratamento foi tão nítida que foi impossível não esboçar nenhuma reação. O Inspetor sorriu discretamente atrás da xícara de café, enquanto Francesco olhava abismado para Giuseppe, indignado de ser meramente _lembrado_. O Braço Direito, por sua vez, ria baixo e tentava fazê-lo esquecer o que havia acontecido. _Giuseppe sempre foi o favorito de Catarina. Quando ela era apenas um bebê Giuseppe era o único que conseguia fazê-la dormir._ O herdeiro foi o próximo a se levantar, avisando que passaria rapidamente no quarto de Alaudi para deixar a análise que havia feito do livro. Seu Braço Direito ficou em pé e se aproximou, questionando com atenção e seriedade se ele precisava de seus serviços.

"Eu estou bem, obrigado."

Os dois se retiraram e ele ficou sozinho na larga sala de jantar. O lugar principal, e ao seu lado esquerdo, continuava vazio, como havia estado no decorrer daquela semana. As ausências do Chefe dos Cavallone eram frequentes, principalmente naquela época do ano. Porém, os anos poderiam ter passado, mas Alaudi não se acostumara à distância.

No começo daquele relacionamento, eles se viam apenas aos finais de semana ou quando Ivan escapulia para Roma. Os encontros não eram longos e eles não tinham muita privacidade. Francesco era um menino de cinco anos e Catarina um bebê que necessitava de atenção constante. Por meses os momentos a sós se transformaram em noites passadas no sofá ou caminhando com a pequena de um lado para o outro da casa, na vã tentativa de acalmá-la. O amante veio com uma família, a família que ele nunca teria naturalmente.

Com o tempo os encontros aumentaram e o louro passou a visitar a mansão uma ou duas vezes por semana. Era difícil utilizar a mesma desculpa, portanto, Alaudi decidiu assumir para si que as crianças não eram o único motivo que o fazia dirigir por uma hora e meia após um exaustivo dia de trabalho. Nesses dias, chegar e ser recebido por um surpreso e feliz Ivan Cavallone era indescritível. Seu cansaço e mau humor desapareciam e restava somente aquele morno sentimento em seu peito que parecia aumentar todas as vezes que se viam. E, devido ao esforço e amor daquela pessoa, ele havia se tornado um membro da família, e indiretamente da Família, embora existisse _certo_ idiota pertencente aos Vongola que adorava apontar que Alaudi já fazia parte daquele mundo há muito tempo.

O louro retirou-se da mesa, agradecendo aos empregados que estavam em pé próximos às paredes e aguardando o momento de retirar a mesa. Catarina o esperava no topo da escada, vestida com seu pijama lilás e os cabelos presos em uma longa trança.

"Você está atrasado, Alaudi!" A menina ficou em pé e, ainda que demonstrasse sua habitual animação, seus olhos pareciam cansados e prestes a se fecharem a qualquer instante.

"Você já deveria estar na cama, Catarina." Ele ofereceu uma das mãos, que foi aceita de imediato. Os dois caminharam até o quarto da garota e ali Catarina se apressou para entregar um envelope de tamanho médio e que fora lacrado formalmente com o símbolo dos Cavallone.

"No caso de eu me esquecer de entregar amanhã." A garotinha ruiva esticou o envelope, contudo, quando Alaudi tentou puxá-lo ela o segurou. "Você tem que me _prometer_ que não vai abrir! É _muito_ secreto e somente o Giulio pode ver! Digo, se ele quiser lhe mostrar depois eu não me importaria..."

"Eu prometo que não vou abri-lo." Ele pousou o envelope sobre a escrivaninha, notando a quantidade de papéis e tinta que havia ali. _Eu preciso fingir que não sei que ela desenha e pede que Giulio avalie suas criações._ Seu melhor amigo havia lhe contado na semana anterior e, mesmo que fosse uma criança, Catarina levava jeito para a coisa. "Agora é hora de dormir."

Catarina arrastou-se até a cama e o louro deu uma volta completa pelo quarto, certificando-se de que todas as janelas estavam fechadas. Seu corpo foi até a beirada da cama, cobrindo-a e depositando um gentil beijo nos cabelos vermelhos. A garota estava tão exausta que desejou um baixo boa noite e em segundos já dormia. Alaudi utilizou aquela oportunidade para admirá-la, deixando que seus dedos tocassem os cabelos e sentindo-se extremamente afortunado por ter a chance de colocar sua filha para dormir.

Com o envelope em mãos, ele seguiu na direção de seu quarto, ficando surpreso por ver que tinha _outra_ companhia. _Hoje a noite está sendo agitada._ Francesco o esperava no corredor e, ao contrário da irmã, não parecia cansado ou sonolento.

"Quer entrar?" Alaudi abriu a porta e fez sinal para que sua companhia o seguisse.

"C-Com licença." Francesco entrou devagar e caminhou pelo largo quarto como se pisasse em nuvens.

Os dois se sentaram nas poltronas que ficavam em frente à escrivaninha de Ivan e no meio do cômodo. Ali, o rapaz entregou meia dúzia de folhas de papel que continham a análise que ele havia feito. Alaudi leu atentamente, marcando mentalmente as partes que poderiam ser melhoradas. Francesco permanecia sentado, ereto e sério, como se o pai fosse aparecer de repente e enxotá-lo dali. O louro fingiu não perceber e tentou deixá-lo à vontade. Quando criança, Francesco não gostava de dormir sozinho em seu próprio quarto e Ivan precisou ser rígido para quebrar aquele hábito. Como resultado, o rapaz raramente entrava no quarto principal e na maioria das vezes apenas quando o moreno viajava e Alaudi estava sozinho.

O Inspetor elogiou a análise e ao final apontou as partes que poderiam ser aperfeiçoadas. Francesco meneava a cabeça em positivo e fazia perguntas, demonstrando total interesse. Ele sentia falta de lidar com o garotinho tímido que vivia se escondendo entre as pernas do pai, entretanto, vê-lo crescer e se tornar um homem inteligente e capaz de manter uma conversa era fascinante. As perguntas deram lugar aos relatos sobre a escola e não demorou a que os dois estivessem trocando informações. O rapaz contava um pouco sobre o seu dia a dia enquanto Alaudi ouvia a tudo com curiosidade. Normalmente, aquela tarefa pertencia a Ivan, então ele sentiu como se fosse um privilégio poder escutá-lo falar sobre assuntos bobos, mas que faziam parte de sua vida.

"Melhor eu ir para cama agora, está ficando tarde." Francesco ajeitou os papéis em suas mãos e acenou antes de deixar o quarto. "Boa noite, pai."

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram devagar e a coloração rosada tomou conta de todo o seu rosto. Alaudi precisou levar uma das mãos à face, tentando esconder a felicidade que sentiu ao ouvir-se chamado daquela forma. Quando criança, às vezes o herdeiro o chamava de pai, mas essa foi a primeira vez que se ouviu chamado daquela maneira desde que Francesco deixara a infância. Aquela foi a melhor parte de seu dia e foi com um largo sorriso que ele seguiu na direção do banheiro. O banho foi longo e relaxante e o louro cozinhou na banheira coberta por espuma por um bom tempo. O quarto estava aquecido devido à lareira, e ele arrastou-se para a larga cama vestindo um pijama muito maior do que seu corpo. Quando Ivan estava fora, Alaudi gostava de dormir com suas roupas. Eram grandes e confortáveis e o faziam sentir como se o moreno estivesse sempre por perto.

O livro que estava na cabeceira foi aberto e ele continuou a ler de onde havia parado. O silêncio do quarto era reconfortante, mas por várias vezes seus olhos vagaram das páginas à escrivaninha que ficava naquela direção, do outro lado do cômodo. Geralmente era dali que ele assistia ao Chefe dos Cavallone trabalhar, fingindo ler quando, na verdade, seus olhos e atenção estavam totalmente no amante. _Ele disse que estaria de volta no final de semana e hoje ainda é quarta-feira._ Resignado de que não havia nada a fazer além de continuar sua leitura, Alaudi se esforçou para não deixar-se abater novamente pela solidão.

 **x**

O barulho o fez despertar, mas foi o movimento na cama que abriu seus olhos. O livro que estava em sua mão direita desaparecera e no lugar havia outra mão, que se afastou rapidamente ao perceber que ele havia acordado. _Francesco_? Alaudi virou-se devagar, pensando que o filho havia entrado no quarto por algum motivo. Hábito, e influência direta do trabalho, fizeram-no pensar somente em coisas ruins e o sono que ele sentia dissipou-se com o prospecto de que alguma coisa séria poderia ter acontecido.

"D-Desculpe, eu não queria lhe acordar."

Francesco havia envelhecido alguns anos e seus cabelos mudaram do castanho para o negro. Os olhos cor de mel, no entanto, continuavam os mesmos, embora houvessem ganhado um brilho diferente e parecessem cansados. A voz grave era diferente e foi a responsável por desfazer aquele mal-entendido.

"Ivan..." Sua própria voz soou rouca e baixa.

"Volte a dormir." A resposta gentil foi seguida por dedos carinhosos que desceram por seu rosto.

"Quando você voltou?"

"Uma hora atrás, você estava cochilando e eu tentei tirar o livro da sua mão."

Alaudi achou a ideia de voltar a dormir tentadora. Aquelas seriam valiosas horas de sono, visto que ele precisaria voltar para Roma na manhã seguinte. Todavia, ele não contava com o retorno de Ivan. A surpresa serviu para que seu coração se lembrasse da saudade que sentia e que optar por qualquer coisa além de seu amante estava fora de cogitação. Dessa forma, foi extremamente natural que seus braços envolvessem o pescoço do moreno e o puxassem para baixo. O beijo já começou profundo e o louro consentiu com aquele momento de ousadia, tomando a iniciativa e deixando sua língua invadir a boca que havia habitado suas fantasias por todos aqueles dias.

A resposta foi rápida e o Chefe dos Cavallone deitou-se sobre ele, retribuindo com a mesma paixão. As línguas se misturavam e os lábios moviam-se com ritmo. Uma das mãos desceu por sua cintura, encontrando fácil acesso por baixo da blusa do pijama de flanela. Alaudi suspirou ao sentir os dedos apalparem seu sexo, consciente de que havia ido para cama com nada além daquela peça de roupa.

"Esse pijama é meu..." A voz soou risonha em seu ouvido esquerdo. "Você sentiu minha falta tanto assim?"

Alaudi gemeu baixo, afastando um pouco as pernas e deixando que os dedos tivessem mais acesso ao seu baixo ventre. A mão que começara a masturbar seu sexo movia-se devagar e cada movimento parecia excitá-lo. Seu rosto afundou-se no pescoço do amante, sentindo o cheiro dos sais de banho e da colônia. Os lábios tocaram a pele e um beijo mais ousado deixou uma marca avermelhada. Aquela seria sua resposta e ele sabia que Ivan entenderia suas mudas palavras, como vinha fazendo pelos últimos anos.

O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu e desceu com seus lábios pelo pálido pescoço do louro. Os botões da blusa do pijama foram abertos pela mão livre, fazendo a peça escorregar pelo peitoral e deixando sua nudez totalmente à mostra. Ivan não perdeu tempo, subindo a língua pelo mamilo esquerdo e fazendo-o tremer. Uma das mãos de Alaudi foi à boca, tentando omitir suas reações. No começo, quando o moreno precisava se ausentar devido ao trabalho, ele matava a saudade com seus momentos íntimos e particulares. Entretanto, não demorou a perceber que tocar-se não obtinha a mesma satisfação que ser envolvido, deixando-o, ao final, com uma incrível sensação de vazio e insatisfação. Por esse motivo, o Inspetor preferia deixar que Ivan cuidasse de suas necessidades, mesmo que isso significasse estar totalmente sensível a qualquer estímulo.

"Você vai se machucar."

Ivan retirou a mão que cobria os lábios, entrelaçando-a com seus dedos. Alaudi estava tão absorto no momento que não percebeu que o amante havia pegado o vidro de óleo lubrificante do seu lado da cômoda. Ele só notou quando se sentiu invadido pelos dedos, que foram fundo o bastante para fazê-lo arquear um pouco as costas de cima da cama. A facilidade com que se moviam, tocando-o fundo e pressionando seu ponto especial, jamais seria obtido sozinho. Alaudi gostava de sexo como qualquer homem, mas para ele precisava haver harmonia entre o ato e quem o praticava.

E ter aquele homem provocando-o daquela maneira o fazia esquecer cada segundo de espera.

Os dedos foram retirados e quase imediatamente substituídos. O Chefe dos Cavallone afastou as pernas com rapidez, penetrando-o em um único movimento enquanto puxava sua cintura contra seu baixo ventre. O louro arqueou a nuca para trás, apertando a roupa de cama e gemendo tão docemente que se não fossem as grossas paredes ele jamais teria coragem de deixar aquele quarto novamente. Ivan se inclinou sobre ele e começou a mover-se, retirando-se quase por completo e o invadindo em seguida o mais fundo que conseguia.

Alaudi tocou o largo peitoral sobre o dele, sentindo as batidas incessantes do coração e tendo certeza de que não era o único completamente perdido naquele agradável instante. Seus olhos foram um pouco mais para baixo, encarando uma cicatriz que o moreno tinha do lado esquerdo do abdômen. Ela era pequena e o louro recordou-se do dia em que, ao questionar como ela havia acontecido, ouviu apenas que tinha sido na infância. _Ele deve ter sido uma criança travessa e presumo que deva ter caído enquanto aprontava._

Inicialmente, os movimentos foram lentos, permitindo que seu corpo se acostumasse a algo maior do que alguns dedos. Porém, quando percebeu que Alaudi já estava relaxado, Ivan não hesitou em aumentar o ritmo, permanecendo praticamente todo o tempo dentro dele. Os rostos estavam próximos, quase grudados. As respirações se misturavam e em um raro momento ele deixou que seus gemidos ressoassem.

Todas as vezes que o membro atingia seu ponto especial o gemido escapava por seus lábios entreabertos como uma forma de aprovação. Ser amado daquela maneira tão crua, ao mesmo tempo em que era assistido por um homem tão belo e charmoso, era extremamente excitante. Os lábios do amante tocaram os seus e o beijo foi longo e profundo, sendo interrompido somente pela aproximação do orgasmo.

O Chefe dos Cavallone aumentou o ritmo, abraçando-o e o invadindo com menos gentileza. Alaudi o envolveu, passando suas pernas pela cintura e garantindo que fosse penetrado completamente. O ranger da cama era omitido pelos gemidos que ecoavam alto pelo quarto. Os sons do ato o faziam imaginar o quão indecente ele estava se comportando naquela noite e em como aquele homem era capaz de fazê-lo reagir tão honestamente. Seu orgasmo aconteceu primeiro, decorrente do atrito entre seu sexo e o abdômen do moreno. O clímax de Ivan veio em seguida e foi impossível não arrepiar-se com a sensação morna dentro dele. O quarto tornou-se silencioso e as respirações ofegantes foram abafadas pelo beijo.

Ivan deitou-se ao lado, puxando-o para aninhar-se em seus braços. O Inspetor virou-se sem esforço, apoiando a cabeça no braço do amante e sentindo uma felicidade inexplicável. Os dias longos e as noites solitárias haviam desaparecido, restando apenas a sensação de pleno contentamento, como se não houvesse outro lugar no mundo onde ele gostaria de estar além daquela cama.

Como de costume, o Chefe dos Cavallone perguntou como ele estava, querendo saber com detalhes sobre seu dia a dia. O relato sobre os herdeiros veio depois, e incluía o interesse de Francesco por Filosofia e Línguas, e Catarina entusiasmada com suas aulas de pintura. O moreno ouvia a tudo com um meio sorriso, acariciando o rosto de Alaudi, o que o deixava um pouco embaraçado por ser observado tão minuciosamente.

"Obrigado por cuidar deles mais uma vez, eu sei que você já tem o seu trabalho." Ivan sempre dizia as mesmas palavras quando retornava de uma viagem. "Eu senti sua falta todos os dias."

A confissão foi seguida por um gentil beijo em sua bochecha, que serviu para desarmá-lo completamente. O louro sentiu-se corar, sem saber o que deveria responder e chegando à conclusão de que jamais conseguiria transformar a saudade sentida em palavras. A reação, ou falta dela, pareceu ser suficiente para sua companhia, que abriu um largo sorriso antes de juntar os corpos.

"Eu tenho um recado de Giotto, mas falaremos disso amanhã."

"Eu não quero saber, não me conte nada relacionado àquela pessoa," os olhos azuis se tornaram pequeninos. Alaudi mal se lembrava da existência do Chefe dos Vongola.

O moreno riu e nada mais comentou sobre assunto nenhum que não estivesse nos limites daquela cama. Um novo beijo colocou fim à conversa e ele sabia que a noite estava longe de terminar. O relógio ficava do outro lado do quarto, mas foi fácil deduzir que fosse tarde o suficiente para impossibilitá-lo de acordar de madrugada para ir a Roma. O Alaudi do passado jamais se permitiria chegar atraso à sede de polícia, primando a excelência no trabalho acima de qualquer coisa. Contudo, aquela pessoa havia mudado. O _ele_ de agora continuava a realizar seu trabalho com dedicação, mas sua prioridade era sua família.

Havia um homem maravilhoso em sua cama e que lhe dera dois filhos incríveis, o que mais poderia ele desejar?

 **x**

Os herdeiros já tomavam café quando Ivan e Alaudi desceram. O céu estava nublado e a temperatura baixa o fez pegar um dos casacos do guarda-roupa. Francesco ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas Catarina não conseguiu esconder a curiosidade por vê-lo no café da manhã. Normalmente, quando visitava a mansão durante a semana, o louro ia embora antes que os filhos acordassem para conseguir chegar a tempo ao trabalho. A surpresa por ver Ivan, porém, foi muito maior, e a garotinha esboçou um largo sorriso ao desejar bom dia.

As _crianças_ vestiam o uniforme da escola e se aquele detalhe não fosse o bastante pra lembrá-los de que não poderiam demorar muito durante a primeira refeição do dia, a presença de Giuseppe na entrada tornou-se impossível de não ser notada. Francesco praticamente engoliu seu pão doce e deu um longo gole em sua xícara de leite. Catarina parecia menos afetada, mas era visível que os dois comeram mais rápido do que os preguiçosos cafés da manhã tomados aos finais de semana.

"É uma pena que você tenha que trabalhar hoje, Alaudi," a pequena colocou uma uva na boca, "eu adoraria que você nos levasse à escola."

O comentário poderia soar trivial para a maioria dos pais, mas não para ele.

A mesa ficou silenciosa e, ainda que a ruiva não esperasse por uma resposta, foi impossível para Alaudi ignorar o modo como pai e filho o encararam. Ivan foi o primeiro a tentar mudar o assunto, limpando a garganta e pedindo que trouxessem mais geleia. Francesco foi menos sutil, provavelmente chutando a irmã por baixo da mesa, pois Catarina reclamou e abaixou-se para acariciar a canela.

"Você sabe que Alaudi não pode ir, Catarina, você está sendo insensível." O rapaz corou, sem coragem de encará-lo diretamente.

"D-Desculpe." A garotinha juntou as sobrancelhas e inflou as bochechas, colocando várias uvas na boca para tentar apaziguar a dor.

O louro abaixou os olhos, encarando o fundo de sua xícara de café e lembrando-se de todas as incontáveis vezes que ele gostaria de tê-los acompanhado até a escola, ou a uma peça de teatro, ou a um simples passeio pela cidade. Todas as suas fantasias familiares se desfaziam ao se lembrar da realidade e do gigantesco abismo entre o querer e o poder. Alaudi era o Inspetor de polícia da principal corregedoria da Itália; Ivan era o Chefe de uma das mais poderosas Famílias mafiosas, o que tornava aquela relação impossível desde o começo. Se o sexo de ambos já não fosse empecilho, o amor que sentiam nunca seria benquisto pelos outros. Por essa razão, sua posição como pai sempre seria inferior e ele sabia que jamais poderia fazer passeios familiares ou piqueniques com seus filhos.

"Um dia eu espero poder acompanhá-la até a escola, Catarina." A resposta veio quando nenhum deles esperava, nem mesmo Alaudi. Ele apenas sentia que sua filha deveria saber.

"Eu adoraria!"

Catarina sorriu radiante, retirando-se da mesa e avisando que estava pronta. Francesco revirou os olhos, levantando-se em seguida e pedindo licença antes de se retirar. O moreno soltou um longo suspiro, segurando sua mão por baixo da mesa e sorrindo com consideração. Alaudi não deixou que aquilo atrapalhasse seu humor, passando o restante da refeição de mãos dadas e desejando que o dia em que pudesse acompanhar Catarina em todos os lugares chegasse logo.

"Você poderia ficar um pouco mais..."

"Um de nós precisa trabalhar ou Francesco e Catarina terão um mau exemplo."

"Eu _estava_ trabalhando, mas tenho o resto da semana livre..." O Chefe dos Cavallone inclinou-se um pouco mais, apoiando os cotovelos na janela do carro. "O que acha de jantarmos juntos esta noite? Eu lhe busco na sede de polícia, vamos para sua casa, eu cozinharei e..."

"Hoje é impossível, talvez amanhã." Ele foi mais rápido. Se permitisse, Ivan acabaria convencendo-o sem o menor esforço e ter aquele homem em sua cozinha e _consequentemente_ em sua cama era tentador.

"Amanhã, então."

O moreno sorriu e desencostou-se do carro. O motor roncou e o louro acenou antes de cruzar o chafariz na direção do caminho que levaria à entrada da mansão. A grande casa ficava na parte alta e o restante do caminho de pedra batida até o portão principal era quase uma longa e distante descida. A figura de Ivan tornou-se pequenina até desaparecer pelo retrovisor, deixando-o sozinho, com exceção do envelope no banco do passageiro e que deveria ser entregue a Giulio.

Alaudi estava acostumado a fazer aquele trajeto, mas naquele dia a viagem foi um pouco triste. As palavras de Catarina ressoavam em seus ouvidos, lembrando-o de que sua felicidade, embora parecesse completa quando estavam todos juntos, estava longe de ser absoluta. Ele se perguntou se a pequena não estaria se sentindo solitária ou negligenciada e decidiu que na próxima vez que se encontrasse com Ivan mencionaria o assunto.

O dia no trabalho foi arrastado, apesar de corrido. Giulio era a melhor das companhias em dias como aquele, assumindo as tarefas mais urgentes enquanto Alaudi lidava com as atribuições chatas de seu cargo como Inspetor-Chefe. O envelope de Catarina foi entregue após o almoço enquanto os dois degustavam uma fumegante xícara de café em sua sala. Giulio sorriu ao abri-lo, mostrando com orgulho uma miniatura da visão da janela da biblioteca da mansão, pintada minuciosamente e contendo até mesmo as flores que iluminavam a copa da larga árvore que ficava no jardim.

"Catarina tem talento. A melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido foram essas aulas de pintura." Giulio disse com orgulho, como se ele mesmo fosse o professor.

"Ivan disse a mesma coisa," o louro não entendia muito de arte, mas achava fantástico que uma garotinha de dez anos pudesse pintar daquela forma, "Catarina se tornou menos impaciente depois que começou a ter essas aulas. Ela vive falando sobre o professor, embora eu não me lembre de seu nome."

"É alguém de muito talento," o Vice-Inspetor admirou mais uma vez o pedaço de papel antes de guardá-lo. "Vou emoldurá-lo como fiz com o anterior."

"Sua sala de estar será uma exposição privada dos trabalhos de Catarina." Alaudi sorriu com a ideia.

"Eu adoraria isso."

Giulio sorriu e o assunto não demorou a mudar para o trabalho. Havia muitas coisas a serem resolvidas e ele precisou esquecer parte de seus afazeres para se dedicar aos filhos durante a ausência de Ivan. Se seu trabalho oficial já não lhe roubasse todo o tempo, Giulio ainda mencionou que Giotto enviou seu Braço Direito naquela manhã e que o homem saiu irritado por não conseguir falar diretamente com ele. _Quantas vezes precisarei dizer que não trabalho para aquela pessoa? Se G. aparecer aqui vou jogá-lo em uma cela!_

O céu já estava escuro quando Alaudi deixou a sede de polícia, sendo o último a ir embora. O Vice-Inspetor apareceu na porta de sua sala no fim da tarde, questionando se havia algo que pudesse ajudar, mas sendo dispensado sem segundos pensamentos. _Ele está cansado e merece ir para casa no horário. Na minha ausência, Giulio é quem assume meu serviço._ O louro ainda passou algumas horas entre relatórios antes de vestir o sobretudo e ganhar a rua.

 _Eu não tenho vontade de cozinhar, então comprarei alguma coisa para o jantar._ A lembrança do convite de Ivan ecoou em seus ouvidos e tê-lo em sua cozinha naquela noite parecia muito necessário.O restaurante escolhido foi simples e familiar, algumas quadras de sua casa, o que faria com que a comida não esfriasse quando ele chegasse.

A casa estava escura e do jeito que ele havia deixado na manhã do dia anterior. As luzes foram acessas, iluminando o local e permitindo que ele não tropeçasse na soleira. Em sua mão direita havia a sacola de papel contendo seu jantar, enquanto a esquerda segurava meia dúzia de cartas que haviam sido retiradas da caixinha que ficava próxima à calçada. Alaudi pendurou o sobretudo atrás da porta antes de seguir pelo corredor na direção da cozinha. O pacote foi colocado sobre a mesa e aos poucos ele se pôs a selecionar a correspondência.

Os dois primeiros envelopes eram mensagens do bairro, a terceira continha um belo, decorado e dourado "V" selado com vela e que fora reservada para ser queimada na lareira sem nem ao menos ser lida. A próxima despertou sua curiosidade, mas não tanto quanto a última. A caligrafia roubou sua atenção imediatamente e todo o resto desapareceu.

Alaudi leu as duas folhas de papel sem perceber que havia se sentado. A letra pequena e extremamente delicada não havia mudado, assim como a ternura com que aquela pessoa lhe tratava em todas as linhas, independente do tempo e da distância. _"Meu querido, Alaudi..."_ foi lido várias vezes antes que seus olhos azuis pudessem percorrer o restante da carta. Se ele fechasse os olhos conseguiria ouvi-la chamar-lhe daquela forma tão doce e gentil. O conteúdo da carta, no entanto, precisaria ser digerido aos poucos e em mais de uma leitura. A única certeza, ao fechar a carta e pousá-la sobre a mesa com certa preocupação, foi que as coisas se tornariam um pouco mais complicadas.

Sua irmã estava a caminho da Itália.

 _Continua..._


	2. I

**Capítulo I - Mario**

"Sobre a mulher," Mario fechou o último botão do colete e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, ajeitando-os para trás. "Ela é bonita ou parece com Alaudi?"

Seu interlocutor sorriu discretamente e meneou a cabeça em negativo, como sempre fazia quando ele dizia aquele tipo de coisa. Giulio desencostou-se da cadeira e ficou em pé após afivelar o cinto. Sua sala na sede de polícia era de tamanho médio, menor do que a do Inspetor-Chefe, mas o suficiente para comportar uma mesa, três cadeiras e dois armários. Naquele final de manhã, Mario deixou a mansão para entregar uma mensagem ao louro, apenas para descobrir que ele faria um trabalho externo naquele dia. A mensagem foi deixada sobre sua mesa e Giulio o convidou para degustarem uma xícara de café em sua sala, o que, como esperado, não se resumiu a uma conversa amigável entre dois _conhecidos_.

Sexo estava fora de cogitação, pois alguém poderia aparecer mais do que de repente e todos aqueles anos de discrição voariam pela janela. No entanto, o ruivo jamais desperdiçaria uma oportunidade como aquela e pelos últimos dez minutos seus joelhos estiveram dobrados sobre o chão da sala enquanto seu rosto manteve-se escondido no baixo ventre do amante, mimando-o com o que ele sabia fazer de melhor e sorrindo vitorioso ao colher os frutos daquela traquinagem.

"Allegra é uma bela mulher, alguns anos mais nova do que Alaudi." Giulio havia se recostado à mesa e fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse. "Ela deve ser da idade de Giuseppe."

"O que ela faz fora da Itália?" Ele aproximou-se após colocar o sobretudo, mas deixou que o moreno se encarregasse dos botões. "Ivan está em um estado de nervos absurdo e eu não o via desse jeito desde o nascimento de Francesco. Quando Alaudi deixou a mansão no final de semana ele foi até minha casa com os olhos cheios de lágrimas."

Mario riu, lembrando-se vivamente de ter sido acordado pelo irmão que dizia com a voz trêmula que Ivan estava na biblioteca. Ele teve tempo apenas de jogar uma água no rosto, vestir um roupão e passar na cozinha para pegar duas xícaras de café. Como Giuseppe havia dito, o Chefe dos Cavallone realmente estava em sua casa, andando de um lado para o outro da biblioteca, uma das mãos na cintura e a outra tamborilando em seus lábios. Avistar Mario sonolento, desarrumado e descabelado pareceu ter sido a melhor visão do dia para Ivan, que se aproximou pálido e murmurando que uma grave crise havia pairado sobre ele.

Inicialmente, o ruivo pensou que alguma coisa havia acontecido aos herdeiros, mas assim que ouviu a história suas preocupações desapareceram. Ivan precisou de duas xícaras de café e um pão com geleia para conseguir contar exatamente o que o levara a deixar a mansão e dirigir, _ele_ mesmo, até a casa de Mario.

"Então você está me dizendo que a irmã de Alaudi, que você nunca viu e apenas sabia que existia, está retornando para passar alguns dias, e que ela quer especificamente lhe conhecer?" As palavras foram ditas devagar e de maneira bem monótona.

"S-Sim," Ivan olhava nervosamente para a porta da biblioteca como se a mulher pudesse surgir a qualquer momento.

"E você está alterado por qual motivo?"

"Por qual motivo?" O moreno se virou como se houvesse sido insultado. "Você ao menos sabe o que isso significa?"

"Que você vai conhecer a irmã de Alaudi? Perdão, Ivan, mas eu não vejo razão para esse nervosismo. É só uma mulher."

Mario arrependeu-se imediatamente daquela escolha de palavras.

Seu Chefe, e melhor amigo, deixou-se cair sobre a poltrona, afundando-se em uma atitude digna de Francesco. _Eu me esqueci que Ivan sempre teve talento para o drama._ O ruivo suspirou, percebendo que aquele assunto não poderia ser tratado a base de café e que certamente Ivan estaria mais propenso a racionalizações se tivesse como companhia uma garrafa de vinho. Para dispensá-lo, Mario afirmou que eles voltariam a conversar à noite, porém, por hora ele precisaria retornar aos seus afazeres.

Sua promessa foi cumprida e naquela noite os dois conversaram por horas sobre a irmã de Alaudi. A mansão dormia profundamente enquanto os dois viravam garrafa atrás de garrafa, como costumavam fazer no tempo de juventude. Ao final, o Chefe dos Cavallone chegou à conclusão de que nada poderia ser feito além de encarar a realidade e que havia quase dois meses até a chegada da moça. Ambos concordaram que a melhor opção seria dizer a verdade sobre sua posição na sociedade, já que ela sabia do relacionamento do irmão com outro homem. Mario sugeriu que a convidassem para um jantar em família, para que qualquer dúvida fosse sanada e ela partisse com boas impressões.

Uma semana havia se passado desde a mencionada conversa e, embora Ivan houvesse aceitado suas sugestões, o ar ao seu redor estava pesado e sua paciência no limite. O trabalho estava arrastado, contendo erros e omissões que não costumavam ser tão regulares. Por esse motivo, o Braço Direito decidiu que levaria a mensagem pessoalmente a Alaudi, e que tentaria incentivá-lo indiretamente a ir para a mansão com mais frequência. Tal atitude não era de seu feitio, visto que aquela pessoa estava em sua lista particular de inimigos declarados, mas pela saúde mental de seu amigo ele faria qualquer coisa.

Giulio riu baixo ao terminar de ouvir ao relato, meneando a cabeça em negativo.

"Allegra não é um monstro e Ivan está exagerando. A semelhança com Alaudi é limitada à aparência física. Eles têm os mesmos cabelos louros e olhos azuis. Fora isso, ela é uma pessoa totalmente diferente."

"Isso pode ser bom ou ruim, Giulio, você precisa elaborar melhor." Mario juntou as sobrancelhas como se estivesse com dor.

"Aparentemente, Ivan não é o único com medo da moça," o moreno riu e o trouxe para perto pela cintura, "Allegra é gentil e atenciosa. Eu a conheço desde criança. Seu amor pelo irmão é genuíno e essa é a chave para seu Chefe conquistá-la completamente. Como eu disse, não há nada para se preocupar."

"E como ela acabou saindo da Itália? É muito raro ver uma mulher deixando o país sozinha. Ivan só mencionou que ela mora no estrangeiro há anos."

"Sim, no Japão." O Vice-Inspetor desviou os olhos por um momento, como se juntasse todas as informações antes de continuar. "Eu também não sei toda história, apenas que Allegra foi para o Japão a convite de um dos Guardiões dos Vongola. Um ano depois de sua ida Alaudi recebeu uma carta dizendo que a irmã havia se casado. O que aconteceu nesse meio tempo eu não sei, só que o marido dela é amigo do Guardião japonês."

"Ugetsu, eu suponho." Mario ponderou. Sua relação com aquela Família era de regular para boa, com exceção do Braço Direito de Giotto. _As pessoas dizem que somos parecidos e que poderíamos ter sido irmãos, como se eu fosse ter um irmão como aquele! Giuseppe é infinitamente superior!_

"Esse mesmo. Alaudi disse que ele virá acompanhar a irmã e que devem chegar pelas próximas semanas."

"As coisas ficarão difíceis. A chegada dessa moça e a festa de Natal acontecerão com algumas semanas de diferença. Só de imaginar o trabalho que terei já fico cansado." A Festa de Natal dos Cavallone era um dos eventos mais aguardados do ano pelas Famílias mafiosas. "Eu estou começando a compartilhar os sentimentos de Catarina sobre essas festividades. Uma pena que não poderei me trancar no quarto." O ruivo estava prestes a suspirar quando percebeu o que havia dito. "Talvez este ano você possa ir. Alaudi estará lá."

"Acho pouco provável. Se ele estiver na festa eu precisarei estar aqui." Giulio ponderou. As costas de suas mãos tocaram a face salpicada por sardas em um gesto de carinho. "Mas se eu puder ir não perderei a oportunidade, você sabe disso."

Mario fechou os olhos, permitindo aquela agradável carícia, e pensando que seria perfeito para uma noite de Natal compartilhá-la ao lado de Giulio e depois seguir com o amante até sua casa, onde passariam o restante do tempo mais privativamente. _Eu sei que é quase impossível. Giulio tem seu trabalho e eu tenho o meu._ Quando os olhos verdes se abriram, ele deu um passo à frente, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço do amante.

"Vejo você no final de semana?"

"Parece tão longe," as mãos apertaram sua cintura.

"E está," Mario sorriu, "não farei promessas, mas tentarei deixar a mansão na sexta à tarde."

"Eu ficarei esperando..."

A despedida consistiu em um longo beijo que só terminou porque o senso de responsabilidade de Mario gritou em seus ouvidos que se ele permanecesse mais um minuto naquela sala acabaria não indo embora. Giulio o acompanhou até o carro, oferecendo um triste olhar antes de se desencostar da janela. O ruivo sentiu o coração apertado, indagando quando despedir-se daquele homem havia se tornado tão penoso. Antigamente, o tempo não parecia passar tão rápido e normalmente ele tinha um largo sorriso ao retornar para casa, sabendo que o veria na próxima semana. _Eu sei que nos encontraremos em alguns dias, mas ficar longe está se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Eu mudei._

Mario teria pouco tempo para sentir falta de Giulio, pelo menos naquele dia.

A visita a Roma atrasou um pouco seus planos, contudo, o evento principal ficaria para a noite, então tudo o que ele precisou foi chegar e ir direto à biblioteca, somente para encontrar Ivan debruçado sobre a mesa e tirando um cochilo enquanto recebia a rara luz do sol de final de outono e que entrava por uma das janelas. O Chefe dos Cavallone foi acordado com uma pesada mão em seu ombro e imediatamente endireitou-se, fingindo que nada havia acontecido. _Ele é pior do que Francesco!_

O humor do moreno piorou ao ouvir que sua mensagem não havia sido entregue a Alaudi diretamente. Mario reafirmou que Giulio a entregaria no final do dia se ele não retornasse à sede de polícia e que Ivan tinha assuntos mais importantes para se preocupar.

"Suas roupas foram entregues e eu pedi que fossem colocadas em seu quarto. Nós iremos no carro que usei esta manhã e estou pensando em levar Niccolò conosco. Ele não vai gostar, mas não quero tirar Giuseppe da casa."

"Acho que você está exagerando um pouco. Não estaremos sozinhos. Giotto estará lá também."

"Eu não me importo com ninguém além de você, Ivan." O ruivo sentou-se na poltrona e revirou os olhos ao ver a expressão de deboche do amigo à sua não-intencional-declaração-de-amor. "Giotto tem seus próprios homens para protegê-lo e eu ficaria mais aliviado se Niccolò ficasse do lado de fora durante o jantar."

"Faça o que achar melhor, eu confio minha segurança a você." Ivan ofereceu uma piscadela e riu. "Embora eu acredite que será apenas um amigável jantar, nada mais."

"Você sabe melhor do que eu que não será assim tão simples. Aquela mulher está tentando te empurrar a filha há anos. Seu pai ainda era vivo quando ela sugeriu que unissem as Famílias."

"Não me lembre disso." O moreno colocou as mãos na cabeça e ficou sério. "Eu tento não comentar nada sobre trabalho, mas se Alaudi ouvir uma coisa dessas eu estarei perdido."

"Eu acho que ele sabe. Seria um tolo se não desconfiasse que você recebe esse tipo de oferta. Além do mais, eu sei que ele teve sua cota de recusas, ainda que eu custe a acreditar que alguma mulher nesse mundo seja estúpida o bastante para querer casar-se com alguém como ele... sem ofensas, claro."

O sorriso irônico foi proposital e Ivan apertou os olhos como resposta.

"Ele nunca falou sobre isso e eu também não quero saber." O Chefe dos Cavallone espreguiçou-se e encarou os papéis sobre a mesa. "O acordo foi que eu estaria livre se terminasse de ler e assinar tudo isso, não?"

"E responder às mensagens que estão dentro da segunda gaveta," o ruivo meneou a cabeça em positivo. "Você está liberado para ir a Roma _amanhã_ , desde que leve pelo menos três subordinados ou este que vos fala."

Mario havia se acostumado a fazer pequenos acordos para motivá-lo a trabalhar. Ser Chefe de uma Família como os Cavallone não era sempre um mar de rosas. Jantares, reuniões e missões arriscadas faziam parte de um lado obscuro que Ivan se esforçava para se distanciar e que havia melhorado desde que assumira a Família. O outro lado envolvia trabalhos de mesa, que eram maçantes e cansativos, portanto era preciso incentivá-lo a passar horas prostrado na biblioteca, lendo e assinando papéis. Deixá-lo se encontrar com Alaudi sempre funcionava e enquanto tivesse aquela carta na manga o ruivo a utilizaria sem pensar duas vezes.

Niccolò fora notificado do evento daquela noite no meio da tarde. A reação, ou falta dela, não o surpreendeu, e a resposta recebida foi um baixo "Entendido" e nada mais. Há alguns dias ele notou que o homem não lançava tantos olhares pesados e os momentos de interação se tornaram menos raivosos e mais indiferentes. _Alguma coisa aconteceu. Niccolò parece pensativo a maior parte do tempo._ A aversão por parte do outro o impedia de questionar mais fundo, logo, tudo o que restava era observar de longe. A princípio ele achou que tivesse alguma relação com Giuseppe, entretanto, o irmão não havia mudado e a ideia facilmente afastada.

O que Mario não esquecia, porém, era a desconfiança de que o chefe da segurança e seu irmão eram mais do que colegas de trabalho. Até o momento nenhuma prova havia surgido, porém, ele conhecia Giuseppe o suficiente para saber que ele escondia algo. _Nos últimos meses ele passou a ficar mais tempo na mansão e em algumas noites sequer volta para casa. Esses dias coincidem com as noites que Niccolò faz a patrulha da mansão._

As desconfianças do ruivo, todavia, eram somente suas. A única pessoa para quem ele havia confidenciado suas dúvidas não compartilhava de suas paranoias. _Giulio acha que estou exagerando, mas eu discordo. Eu não me importo em Giuseppe ter ou não um amante, apenas não entendo por que ele não me disse nada._ O silêncio do irmão era a parte central daquele assunto e Mario sentia-se um pouco triste ao pensar que Giuseppe não havia mencionado nada por não confiar nele.

A temperatura havia caído quando os dois carros deixaram a mansão. Aquela seria uma noite gelada e sem estrelas. O céu estava pintado com um profundo azul escuro e a estrada que cortava a propriedade foi cruzada no mais absoluto silêncio. Desde o nascimento de Francesco Ivan passou a não apreciar tanto jantares a trabalho. Ele não gostava de não estar à mesa com o filho e esse sentimento tornou-se mais forte com a chegada de Catarina. Com a ida da garotinha à escola, o passatempo preferido do Chefe dos Cavallone era ouvi-la durante o jantar relatar suas peripécias e elogiar suas aulas, principalmente as de Arte.

"Eu estou curioso sobre esse professor novo de Catarina. Nas últimas semanas ela não fala de outra coisa." O silêncio foi quebrado assim que pegaram a estrada principal. O jantar daquela noite não seria no centro, mas em uma mansão que ficava localizada no meio do caminho.

"Eu ainda não o vi. Desde que Catarina começou a estudar eu não tive a oportunidade de buscá-la, mas se quiser posso investigá-lo."

"Hm, não, nada oficial." O moreno fez um gesto com a mão como se a ideia precisasse ser dissipada. "Mas eu gostaria de conhecer a pessoa que finalmente conseguiu fazer minha filha se interessar por alguma coisa específica. Catarina sempre foi dispersa e gosta de fazer mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Eu não esperava esse amor todo pela pintura."

"Ela envia uma cópia dos seus _melhores_ desenhos para Giulio. Ele emoldura e pendura na sala de estar." O ruivo sorriu ao lembrar-se dos desenhos nas paredes.

"Alaudi me disse," Ivan suspirou, "não entendo porque ela não faz uma cópia para _mim_. Eu adoraria tê-los nas paredes da biblioteca."

"Você deveria dizer isso a ela, Ivan. Talvez Catarina ache que seus desenhos não são dignos da sua biblioteca."

Pelo retrovisor Mario viu quando o amigo ergueu as sobrancelhas. A sugestão pareceu agradá-lo, pois Ivan meneou a cabeça em positivo e voltou a olhar a paisagem pela janela com um sorriso nos lábios. Sua atenção retornou à estrada e ele decidiu que assim que tivesse uma chance faria uma visita à escola dos herdeiros para conhecer o novo professor. A fascinação de Catarina também havia chamado sua atenção e como Braço Direito do Chefe da Família era seu dever zelar pelo bem-estar de todos os seus membros.

Os dois carros entraram na propriedade através de um discreto portão guardado por dois subordinados. Mario colocou um dos braços para fora da janela, deixando à mostra o brasão dos Cavallone e somente dessa forma sua passagem foi permitida. No veículo de trás Niccolò fez a mesma coisa e ambos seguiram o restante do caminho sem empecilhos ou paradas desnecessárias. Ao contrário da mansão da Família, que ficava cerca de vinte minutos do portão principal, não foi preciso muito até que os carros fossem estacionados. Ali havia vários membros dos _De Franco_ espalhados, alguns guiavam os convidados enquanto outros cuidavam da segurança.

Ele foi o primeiro a descer, dando a volta no carro e abrindo a porta para Ivan. O moreno ajeitou o lenço em seu pescoço, passando a dar atenção ao botão de ouro do terno. Naquela noite o Chefe dos Cavallone vestia um conjunto azul escuro, que destacava seus cabelos negros e olhos cor de mel. O ruivo aproximou-se de Niccolò, que havia acabado de sair do veículo, e avisou que levaria um dos subordinados com ele. O homem consentiu com a cabeça, escolhendo entre os quatro que estavam no carro e apontando um rapaz de cabelos cor de areia. Um dos subordinados da Família anfitriã os guiou até a entrada da mansão e assim que a porta foi aberta o semblante de Mario mudou completamente. Seus olhos se tornaram atentos, seus ouvidos aguçados e sua atenção se fixou totalmente em Ivan.

Os rostos conhecidos não demoraram a surgir, a maioria fazia uma reverência em demonstração de respeito, mas nenhum deles se aproximava. Ivan assumia uma perigosa posição naquele mundo e, embora os Cavallone fossem uma das mais poderosas Famílias da Itália, isso significava que também eram uma das mais invejadas e odiadas. Somente outros Chefes de igual importância ousariam se aproximar, o que seria difícil naquela noite, uma vez que a maioria dos presentes eram Famílias aliadas e pequenas.

Difícil, mas não impossível...

"Boa Noite, Ivan."

A voz veio de uma parte do salão e mesmo estando do lado oposto Mario não se deu ao trabalho de mudar de posição. O homem aproximou-se devagar, um gentil sorriso e os mesmos olhos serenos e brilhantes.

"Giotto, boa noite."

Os dois trocaram um rápido abraço e se cumprimentaram com educação e carinho. O ruivo deixou que seus olhos saíssem da figura do Chefe dos Vongola para aquele que estava um pouco atrás e que o fitava com uma expressão de indiferença e desdém. G. estava exatamente como da última vez que eles se encontraram: desarrumado e parecendo extremamente aborrecido por estar ali. Ambos os Braços Direitos não se davam muito bem e a natureza daquela antipatia vinha da concepção que as pessoas tinham de que eles eram parecidos. Mario se recusava a ser comparado a uma pessoa tão descuidada e irritável, embora não quisesse saber qual a opinião de G. sobre ele.

"Boa noite, G.," Ivan sorriu na direção do _outro_ ruivo presente e recebeu apenas um menear de cabeça como resposta. "Você trouxe somente seu Braço Direito, Giotto?"

Raramente Chefes como os Vongola frequentavam qualquer ambiente sem pelo menos dois ou três subordinados. Mario também havia percebido, mas jamais se intrometeria no trabalho de outra Família. O _seu_ trabalho era proteger Ivan.

"Oh, não, eu trouxe mais alguém comigo, ele deve chegar a qualquer momento." Giotto ofereceu um de seus enigmáticos meio sorrisos, "Ugetsu está no Japão, então precisei de um substituto."

A menção do Guardião japonês soou displicente, no entanto, não para alguém como Mario. Ivan não havia notado, mas para ele foi impossível ignorar a sutil reação de G. ao nome de Ugetsu. O homem desviou os olhos quase de imediato, o que fez Mario juntar as sobrancelhas para aquela estranha e inesperada reação. _E-Ele está... corando?!_ Sua atenção foi completamente roubada e talvez por esse motivo ele não houvesse percebido quando mais alguém se aproximou, ainda que, futuramente, achasse que a pessoa simplesmente aproximou-se daquela maneira de propósito.

"Ah, minha segunda companhia!"

O homem entrou com passos lentos e arrumando a manga do sobretudo negro, alheio ao ambiente e sem se importar de vestir terno e gravata por baixo do casaco, embora aquele fosse um jantar formal. Mario revirou os olhos enquanto aquele ao seu lado não conseguiu esconder a expressão de pura felicidade. Os olhos cor de mel brilharam, os lábios se repuxaram em um tolo sorriso e o ruivo teve certeza de que Ivan usou cada fibra de seu corpo para não correr até a entrada. _Meu Deus, por quê?!_

"Boa noite."

Alaudi vestia a mesma expressão entediada de todos os dias e Mario sabia que naquela noite ele realmente estava ali por pura obrigação, já que raramente fazia sua parte como Guardião dos Vongola, título este que ele procurava negar em todas as oportunidades.

"Eu sabia que viria, Alaudi." Giotto sorriu. "Obrigado."

"Você não precisa agradecer," G. abriu a boca pela primeira vez, lançando um olhar de puro descaso na direção do louro, "ele não faz mais do que a sua obrigação."

"Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma com os Vongola," Alaudi respondeu sem emoção, "eu tenho meus motivos para estar aqui e eles não lhe dizem respeito."

"Como é?"

Giotto colocou-se entre seus Guardiões, rindo baixo como se nada daquilo fosse um real problema. Mario intimamente desejou que o jantar já houvesse terminado e que a qualquer momento pudesse estar de volta à sua casa, passando o restante da noite em sua cama quentinha e solitária. Pensar que haviam acabado de chegar e que a noite estava apenas começando colocou um peso em seus ombros, que piorou ao reparar a mudança de humor de Ivan, que pareceu adorar estar ali, ainda que soubesse que não poderia fazer ou dizer nada que desse qualquer margem a desconfianças da verdadeira relação entre ele e Alaudi.

"Acredito que já conheça meu Guardião." Giotto falou um pouco mais alto propositalmente. Os olhos de quase todos os presentes estavam no encontro entre aqueles dois homens distintos.

"É sempre um prazer vê-lo." O Chefe dos Cavallone meneou a cabeça e sorriu. Suas mãos estavam para trás e daquele ângulo Mario percebeu como foi difícil para ele mantê-las afastadas.

Alaudi respondeu com um aceno discreto e, ao contrário do amante, não pareceu se esforçar em conter seus sentimentos. _Mas que sentimentos?_ _Como você pode amar alguém tão frio, Ivan? Eu nunca entenderei!_ Os dois Chefes voltaram a conversar, dessa vez assuntos banais e aleatórios até a anfitriã do jantar entrar por um dos corredores, escoltada por meia dúzia de subordinados. A Família De Franco era chefiada por uma senhora de nome Rosa, a esposa do falecido Chefe. Apesar de ser uma Família antiga, os De Franco nunca conseguiram poder suficiente para colocá-los em evidência. O dinheiro que possuíam, no entanto, era outra história.

O pai de Ivan e o falecido marido de Rosa nunca estiveram em bons termos, o que mudou quando o filho assumiu os negócios.

"Ivan Cavallone, Giotto Vongola, mas que visão para olhos tão cansados!"

Rosa era uma mulher de mais de sessenta anos e que carregava as características da beleza da juventude. Os olhos negros combinavam perfeitamente com a pele morena e era impossível não vê-la e imaginar que nos tempos de mocidade aquela mulher era o centro de qualquer festa ou jantar. Atrás, e quase escondida, vinha um jovem não muito mais velha do que Francesco. Suas características físicas não deixavam dúvida de seu parentesco, mas sua timidez contrastava totalmente com a vivacidade de Rosa.

"Rosa, boa noite." Ivan a cumprimentou com beijos.

"Boa noite." Giotto pareceu um pouco tímido com os abraços.

"Uma excelente noite para um excelente jantar, não acham?" A mulher vestia um longo vestido vinho. Suas joias eram vistosas e ela não fazia questão de esconder o poder aquisitivo de sua Família. "Mas que bela combinação..." Mario notou que aquela parte fora direcionada a ele. "Vocês por acaso são irmãos?"

"Não!"

A resposta soou em uníssono e mesmo sem virar o rosto ele sabia a quem ela se referia. G. soltou um audível "tsk" que arrancou uma alta gargalhada de Rosa. Mario fingiu não perceber, contudo, notou quando Alaudi levou uma das mãos aos lábios para esconder um sorriso de deboche.

"E quem é essa bela jovem ao seu lado, Rosa?" Ivan sorriu na direção da moça quase escondida. "Acredito que ainda não fomos apresentados."

"Esta é minha neta, Laura. Venha cá, querida." A moça aproximou-se devagar e fez uma polida reverência.

O ruivo ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, esperando pelo que viria em seguida. O Chefe dos Cavallone levou a mão direita ao peito e retribuiu a reverência, afirmando que era um prazer conhecê-la. Mario não ficou surpreso. Normalmente, Ivan teria beijado a mão da moça ao se apresentar, exibindo uma galante piscadela. _Ele jamais faria isso com o amante ao lado, mas eu adoraria ver a expressão de Alaudi._ O cumprimento de Giotto foi semelhante e não demorou a que as primeiras impressões fossem deixadas para trás. Rosa permaneceu alguns minutos com eles antes de avisar que poderiam seguir para o cômodo principal.

A sala de jantar era grande o suficiente para comportar uma mesa retangular que acomodava confortavelmente mais de vinte pessoas. Somente os Chefes e seus Braços Direitos tinham a honra de jantar com a anfitriã na mesa. Os demais subordinados eram levados para a sala ao lado, o que causou a Mario um grande alívio. A indiferença de Ivan com relação a Alaudi começava a vacilar e seria uma questão de tempo até que ele dissesse alguma coisa suspeita.

"Giulio comentou sobre isso?" O moreno sussurrou assim que se sentaram à mesa.

"Não, eu não sabia de nada." Mario passou o olhar ao redor. Giotto era o Chefe mais próximo e os demais estavam ocupados se acomodando para prestarem atenção no que diziam. "Eu não fazia ideia de que Alaudi estaria aqui esta noite."

A conversa cessou quando Rosa e a neta entraram, o que também marcou o início do jantar. Durante a refeição geralmente não havia conversas, então qualquer assunto tratado aconteceria após a sobremesa. O cozinheiro dos De Franco não era tão bom quanto Lorenzo, mas todos os pratos servidos naquela noite foram excelentes. A sopa, em especial, estava encorpada e com reais pedaços de carne, o que serviu para esquentá-lo completamente, assim como o molho apimentado do milho assado. A sobremesa consistiu em um pudim de frutas cuja cobertura era uma geleia quente e que derretia na boca. Mario limpou os lábios com o guardanapo pela última vez, sentindo-se plenamente satisfeito e chegando à conclusão de que a comida já havia legitimado a viagem e o encontro com Alaudi.

Quando os pratos foram retirados, a anfitriã convidou a todos a seguirem para a sala de estar para degustarem uma xícara de café. Os demais subordinados já se encontravam no cômodo, e não foi surpreendente ver que Ivan e Giotto passariam aquela noite formando um único grupo. E, ao contrário do que o ruivo esperou, nada de importante foi dito durante o café. Rosa perambulou por toda a sala, aproximando-se dos pequenos Chefes e dos importantes Chefes com o mesmo sorriso e respeito. Entretanto, ao chegar próximo a Ivan a senhora mencionou que gostaria que ele permanecesse um pouco mais. O convite se estendeu a Giotto e Mario sentiu a expressão se tornar séria e pesada.

Uma hora após o término do jantar eles foram levados a outro cômodo, dessa vez uma aconchegante e aquecida biblioteca, bem menor do que as salas que visitaram anteriormente. Mario sentou-se ao lado de Ivan, tendo Giotto, G. e Alaudi à frente. Independente do assunto que os levaram àquele jantar, seu trabalho ali não era prestar atenção ou opinar. Como Braço Direito, ele deveria entrar mudo e sair calado, garantindo unicamente que nada acontecesse ao seu Chefe. _Há seis homens da Família De Franco. Nenhum deles atrás de mim._

Os olhos verdes estudaram o local e em segundos Mario fez uma rota de fuga mental no caso de alguma coisa acontecer. Eles estavam no térreo, e não havia andares na casa, logo, não haveria a preocupação com a altura se usassem a janela. Quando sua atenção pousou sobre aqueles à frente, o modo como G. o encarou o fez apertar os olhos. _Ele está fazendo a mesma coisa, tsk!_ As _poucas_ similaridades o irritavam, mas serviram para que seus ouvidos pegassem uma parte da conversa que havia se iniciado enquanto ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

"O jantar estava maravilhoso como sempre, Rosa," Ivan resumiu o que basicamente todos ali sentiam.

"Você pegou o melhor cozinheiro do país, Cavallone, mas meu Diego não deixa a desejar." Ela sorriu com orgulho.

"Embora eu duvide que tenha nos chamado aqui unicamente para nos apresentar seu cozinheiro."

Os olhos negros da anfitriã brilharam e G. moveu-se na cadeira. Mario tinha os olhos fixos em Rosa, porém, sentia como se estivesse sendo observado. _Eu senti a mesma coisa durante o jantar, mas não há ninguém atrás de mim._ Os homens da Família De Franco estavam atrás de Rosa e foi ali que sua atenção foi depositada. Os seis subordinados estavam parados, em pé e com as mãos para trás, sem nenhuma posição ou gesto que pudesse levar a outras interpretações. _Talvez eu esteja imaginando coisas._ A única pessoa que não parecia observar Rosa era a neta, cujos olhos se desviaram quando Mario se lembrou de sua existência e ofereceu um rápido olhar em sua direção.

"Eu queria agradecer pessoalmente a Giotto por me indicar o cozinheiro. Eu serei eternamente grata por ter transformado meus jantares em momentos tão prazerosos." Rosa corou.

Giotto respondeu com um menear de cabeça e um meio sorriso.

"Tê-lo como convidado para o jantar era obrigatório, então decidi expandir o convite para as Famílias amigas, ainda que este não seja o motivo principal que me fez trazê-lo aqui, Ivan."

O Braço Direito sentiu a tensão emanar do corpo de seu Chefe. O moreno dificilmente agia daquela forma, o que o fez deduzir que o motivo fosse o homem sentado do outro lado e que mantinha uma expressão aborrecida. _Ele está com medo que algo possa acontecer a Alaudi._

"Então a que devo a honra de tão deliciosa refeição?" Ivan conseguia esconder perfeitamente seu nervosismo para aqueles que não o conheciam bem.

"Eu estou procurando um marido para minha querida Laura."

Rosa foi sucinta, o que chamou a atenção de todos os presentes. Frequentemente, esses assuntos eram tratados em salas menores e entre sussurros e entrelinhas, e não abertamente e com a pessoa, de fato, presente. O ruivo sentiu-se mais aliviado ao saber que não era uma emboscada _direta_. Sua linguagem corporal mudou e ele relaxou quando uma jovem moça entrou discretamente para servir taças de vinho para os convidados. Aquele assunto era velho conhecido para Ivan Cavallone, embora há alguns anos Mario não participasse de um evento como aquele. Quando seu Chefe era mais novo, basicamente todas as Famílias italianas haviam oferecido suas filhas. _Oh... espere..._

A realização fez seus olhos se desviarem para o lado e um sorriso de pura satisfação cruzou os lábios, que estavam escondidos atrás da taça. Ao contrário da total falta de reação anterior, dessa vez Alaudi havia entendido o que estava acontecendo. Sua expressão era severa e seus olhos azuis estavam apertados, fitando Rosa como se pudesse fazê-la desaparecer com o poder da mente.

 _Mas que delícia de visão._ O ruivo acomodou-se melhor na poltrona, ouvindo a anfitriã elogiar a neta e apontar suas qualidades como futura esposa. Seus olhos, no entanto, estavam no Inspetor de polícia, que demorou a notar que estava sendo observado e, quando percebeu, pareceu ainda mais furioso quando Mario piscou em sua direção e fez um mudo brinde à felicidade dos futuros noivos. _Eu vivi por esse momento!_

"Eu não tenho dúvidas de que Laura é uma ótima mulher e será uma excelente esposa, mas não vejo como posso ter relação com isso." O Chefe dos Cavallone foi o mais direto possível e Mario não se surpreendeu. Seu melhor amigo estava acostumado a ouvir aquele tipo de proposta.

"Mas é claro que tem relação com o assunto, já que o casamento não poderá acontecer sem o seu consentimento," Rosa sorriu.

"Eu agradeço a honra, mas não tenho interesse em casamento." Ivan passou a mão na nuca e o ruivo teria gargalhado se pudesse. O olhar de Alaudi era tão penetrante que ele não sabia como não havia feito um buraco na parede.

"Eu sei disso," Rosa riu e fez um gesto com a mão, "por isso eu quero casar Laura com seu Braço Direito. Eu tenho certeza de que ele será um ótimo marido!"

Mario engasgou tão forte com o vinho que achou que morreria afogado.

 _Continua..._


	3. II

**II - Francesco**

"Então?"

A pergunta foi seguida por um desconfiado levantar de sobrancelha que deixou aquele rosto, já incrivelmente atraente, ainda mais irresistível. Os olhos azuis brilhavam de expectativa e Francesco retirou as três folhas de papel de dentro da pasta de couro com uma demora proposital. Aquele momento deveria ser saboreado aos poucos, principalmente porque ele já sabia qual seria o resultado. _Uma semana de noites mal dormidas. Sete dias de total abstinência..._ Cada minuto passado com a cara nos livros durante aquela semana valeria a pena, sobretudo porque desde o começo seu foco esteve na recompensa.

Giuseppe passou rapidamente os olhos pelas folhas antes de analisá-las com calma. No decorrer desse breve período de tempo Francesco caminhou até o outro lado do quarto e adicionou um pouco mais de lenha à lareira. O cômodo deveria permanecer aquecido por boa parte da noite, pois ele não pretendia levantar para reacendê-la. Ao retornar para aquele lado, seu Braço Direito o olhou com a mesma seriedade, soltando um longo suspiro em seguida.

"Então... tire as roupas." A voz do rapaz de cabelos castanhos soou ensaiada e o olhar que recebeu foi fulminante. "É a sua vez de manter seu lado da barganha."

O louro entreabriu os lábios para dizer alguma coisa, mas não concluiu. Uma segunda estudada nas folhas de papéis ratificou o que ele já sabia e foi muito a contragosto que Giuseppe aceitou sua derrota.

"Deixe-me lembrar de que a ideia foi _sua_ ," o herdeiro complementou, sentando-se em sua larga cama e tocando os lençóis de maneira convidativa, "você disse que não haveria nenhuma forma de contato físico até que minhas notas saíssem e as últimas notas saíram hoje, como você pôde ver."

"Eu não deveria ter dito nada," Giuseppe fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, "onde está aquele garotinho inocente e adorável que jamais diria uma coisa dessas?"

"Ele continua aqui e só não diria essas coisas porque seu vocabulário era limitado! Mas promessa é dívida... tire as roupas, Peppe, ou eu vou me levantar e tirá-las para você."

O amante demorou alguns segundos até perceber que não teria alternativa. Francesco colocou um travesseiro em suas costas, observando-o retirar o lenço do pescoço, dobrando-o com gentileza e o pousando sobre a escrivaninha. A próxima peça foi o colete marrom e o cinto. Ali, no entanto, os dedos pararam e ele sorriu satisfeito. Ele sabia que Giuseppe não ficaria nu na sua frente e já esperava por isso.

"Vamos adaptar o acordo, está bem?" Francesco soou o mais inocente possível. "Um beijo e você está livre para ir, continuaremos no final de semana. Eu sei que você está receoso porque meu pai está em casa."

"U-Um beijo?" O louro sentou-se na beirada da cama e pareceu ponderar.

"Um beijo."

"C-Certo, um beijo é suficiente por hoje, não? E faltam apenas alguns dias para o final de semana..."

O Braço Direito assentiu com a cabeça e pendeu para o lado, aproximando-se devagar, mas firme com a ideia do beijo. _Desculpe, Peppe._ O rapaz sorriu, empurrando-o na direção da cama e ficando por cima. A expressão confusa de Giuseppe era tentadora e ele precisou somente de um movimento para abrir os botões da calça social e deixar à mostra a roupa de baixo branca.

"Fr-Francesco, você disse um beijo!"

"Eu disse," ele pisou fora da cama e afastou-se para retirar a calça em um rápido movimento. A peça voou e caiu próxima à porta. "Eu nunca disse _onde_ seria o beijo."

As bochechas de Giuseppe se tornaram gradativamente vermelhas, até que ele as escondeu no travesseiro mais próximo. Francesco riu alto, sentindo-se orgulhoso de ter uma mente que trabalhava a todo vapor quando o assunto era sexual. As mãos subiram pelas pálidas pernas, sentindo a pele se tornar arrepiada e recordando-se das noites passadas estudando e sonhando em saborear aquele instante. A roupa de baixo foi retirada devagar e como sempre acontecia o amante tentava esconder seu sexo com as mãos ou a camisa. Naquela noite, o herdeiro sabia que precisaria ser paciente se quisesse sua recompensa, logo, seu corpo havia aceitado que a espera seria longa.

A língua tocou o interior da coxa esquerda e correu por toda aquela região duas vezes, deixando pequeninas marcas avermelhadas. O mesmo foi feito com a coxa direita e aquela provocação era necessária, visto que Giuseppe era facilmente excitável e meros toques eram suficientes para conseguir uma boa reação. Não demorou a que fosse impossível omitir a ereção com as mãos e tudo o que Francesco precisou foi empurrá-las um pouco para cima para encontrar o que procurava. Sua língua subiu da base até a ponta do membro, empurrando-o na direção do abdômen e repetindo o gesto algumas vezes antes de permitir que ele entrasse em sua boca. O louro gemeu, tentando mover as pernas por instinto e apertando o travesseiro contra seu rosto.

Francesco fechou os olhos, concentrando-se no que fazia e sentindo-se satisfeito quando a ereção tornou-se totalmente rígida entre seus lábios. Os movimentos eram vagarosos e ele procurava oferecer o máximo de prazer possível, acariciando as regiões onde sabia que Giuseppe mais gostava. Seu sexo latejava dentro da calça, implorando um pouco de alívio, porém, por hora ele precisaria ser ignorado. O foco era o amante e suas próprias necessidades teriam de ficar em segundo plano.

O pré-orgasmo denunciou que o limite estava cada vez mais próximo e aquele era o sinal para a segunda parte de seu plano. Os lábios pararam o que faziam e ele não teve dificuldades em virar Giuseppe, que provavelmente já não conseguia raciocinar plenamente. A língua tocou a entrada e foi divertido vê-lo lutar contra a timidez. _Ele raramente me deixa fazer isso._ O lado casto do louro era uma das muitas coisas que o excitava, embora Francesco desejasse que ele fosse mais honesto com suas vontades.

O prazer falou mais alto e partiu de Giuseppe a iniciativa para virar-se completamente, facilitando o ato e permitindo que o rapaz se empenhasse. Ele utilizava os dedos para ajudá-lo a afastar a pele rosada, enquanto sua língua penetrava a entrada e fazia as primeiras preparações. Ali foi impossível controlar-se e a mão direita entrou dentro de sua calça do pijama, retirando sua ereção e passando a masturbá-la vigorosamente. A vontade de simplesmente parar o que fazia para devorá-lo foi tão grande que ele precisou parar ou boicotaria seu próprio plano.

"Pronto, eu estou satisfeito." Francesco empenhou-se em soar o mais calmo possível. Guardar o membro novamente em sua calça exigiu muito mais do que força de vontade, e ele só desejava que sua companhia estivesse tão ou mais excitada ou aquela noite acabaria com ele aliviando-se sozinho no banheiro.

"O quê?!" Giuseppe ergueu o rosto e virou a cabeça. Sua face estava absolutamente vermelha, os cabelos levemente desajeitados e ele o encarava com certo pavor.

"Eu disse que era _somente_ um beijo." O sorriso tremeu em seus lábios. Seu olhar mantinha-se firme, mas ele conseguia vê-lo parcialmente despido pelo canto dos olhos e a visão do quadril tão próximo, nu e disponível, era torturante.

"Francesco, você está brincando, não é?" Giuseppe sentou-se tão rápido que ele não teve tempo de processar o que acontecia, "V-Você não fala sério!" Duas trêmulas mãos tocaram seus ombros.

O herdeiro suspirou fundo e deu um passo para trás, ficando em pé e livrando-se da calça e camisa do pijama. Os olhos azuis pousaram em sua ereção e o modo como o Braço Direito mordeu o lábio inferior dissipou qualquer resquício de autocontrole. A segunda gaveta da cômoda foi aberta e Giuseppe livrou-se da camisa social com pressa, deixando por último o laço negro que prendia seus longos cabelos. Os fios escorreram por suas costas e aquele homem tornou-se ainda mais sedutor, se é que tal coisa ainda era possível.

Seu corpo inclinou-se, sendo recebido por um beijo na metade do caminho. As línguas se misturaram de maneira indecente e dois de seus dedos invadiram a entrada depois de mergulhados no pote de óleo lubrificante. Giuseppe gemeu durante o beijo, mas afastou as pernas para facilitar os movimentos. Francesco sabia que precisaria prepará-lo melhor, que seu corpo havia se desenvolvido durante os últimos meses, contudo, o amante precisaria perdoar sua idade e falta de controle. Os dedos foram retirados e ele teve tempo apenas de umedecer o próprio sexo com o óleo antes de virá-lo em um rápido movimento. O membro o invadiu de uma vez e suas mãos puxaram o quadril para trás, unindo os corpos completamente.

O gemido foi rouco e acompanhado por uma deliciosa pressão ao redor de seu sexo. A certeza do orgasmo foi o rastro de sêmen sobre a camisa que havia ficado sobre a cama. O louro tremia e suas costas estavam vermelhas pelo esforço. O rapaz retirou-se devagar e seus movimentos iniciais foram lentos devido à pressão. A voz de Giuseppe começou a ser ouvida após algum tempo e quando seu corpo acostumou-se às investidas Francesco deixou a gentileza de lado. As mãos ao redor do quadril se tornaram apertadas e pelos próximos minutos o quarto ecoou seus gemidos altos e que se misturavam com os sons das estocadas.

O clímax do herdeiro não foi o bastante para diminuir sua excitação ou apagar seu desejo. A ereção não desapareceu depois do orgasmo e ele só retirou o membro para mudar de posição. Suas mãos viraram Giuseppe, voltando a invadi-lo, dessa vez admirando a reação tão honesta que se mostrava diante dos olhos.

Os braços se envolveram, assim como as línguas e os corpos. O acordo havia desaparecido. O plano de Francesco de seduzi-lo havia sido um sucesso, mas nenhum deles parecia recordar-se de que aqueles beijos e toques começaram de outra forma além do forte desejo de se tornarem um.

O que importava era aceitar aqueles sentimentos únicos e sinceros que um sentia pelo outro. O Braço Direito poderia ser tímido e avesso a demonstrar suas emoções em momentos como aquele, mas quando deixavam para trás roupas, cargos e responsabilidades, não restava nada além de duas pessoas completamente apaixonadas.

 **x**

Francesco retornou ao quarto com a certeza de que sua companhia já estaria dormindo profundamente. Sua surpresa ficou estampada em seu belo rosto que, ainda que já possuísse os traços do pai, guardavam sinais da infância. Giuseppe estava deitado na cama, vestindo um de seus pijamas e com um livro em mãos, não parecendo exausto depois das horas de amor que compartilharam sobre a cama. O relógio marcava pouco mais de duas da manhã e ambos sabiam que precisariam fingir mais uma vez que coincidentemente haviam dormido mal.

"Obrigado por trocar a roupa de cama," o rapaz foi até a lareira e adicionou mais um pedaço de maneira. "Eu achei que você já estaria dormindo."

"Eu estava lhe esperando." O louro fechou o livro e o deixou na cômoda ao seu lado, próximo ao abajur. "Você se lembrou de deixar a água da banheira escorrer?"

"Sim," Francesco havia aprendido com Enrico a escolher os melhores pedaços de madeira. Seus dedos tocavam a superfície, mas o segredo estava no cheiro. "Peppe, Mario resolveu o assunto com os De Franco?"

"Ainda não. Ivan disse que vai almoçar no domingo com a Família e irá rejeitar a oferta." Giuseppe abriu a gaveta e retirou uma escova para cabelos. Ela deslizava pelos longos e lisos fios sem dificuldade. "Eu irei acompanhá-lo. Mario disse que não quer ir."

"Já era esperado." O herdeiro levantou-se após ter certeza de que a quantidade de madeira seria suficiente para mantê-los aquecidos pelo resto da noite. "É claro que Mario não iria aceitar, mas eu sinto por Laura. Ela é uma boa garota."

"Eu não sabia que vocês se conheciam. Você sabia que ela é apaixonada pelo meu irmão?"

"Não, nós nos falamos poucas vezes e somente o necessário. Laura ajuda a professora de italiano às quartas-feiras. Eu nem sabia que ela conhecia o Mario."

"Deve ter acontecido quando ele lhe acompanhava. Niccolò passou a dirigir vocês por causa de Catarina, mas antes disso Mario fazia o serviço." Giuseppe pousou a escova no queixo e pareceu pensativo. "Realmente, o amor vem de várias formas."

"Giulio sabe disso?" Ele sentou-se na cama e se esforçou para não rir.

O amante não respondeu, somente meneou a cabeça em negativo.

"Eu não sei se Mario irá contar, mas não vou me intrometer porque sei que é uma decisão difícil." O louro guardou a escova na gaveta e por um instante seus olhos se abaixaram. "Optar por saber ou não saber... a escolha em si é triste."

"Eu gostaria de saber." Francesco entrou debaixo dos cobertores. "Se você recebesse uma proposta dessas, antes de recusar, porque, claro, você _vai_ recusar, não? Bem, eu precisaria saber quem é para me manter alerta." Ele ponderou. "Talvez eu até escrevesse o nome da pessoa em um caderno para uma vingança futura..."

"Francis!" Giuseppe fingiu que o repreendia, apenas para gargalhar em seguida. "Você falou exatamente como Alaudi!"

"O que eu posso fazer? Ele _é_ meu pai!"

Os dois riram juntos e o abraço embaixo dos cobertores aconteceu naturalmente.

Eles permaneceram envolvidos por algum tempo. Os cabelos dourados ainda estavam um pouco úmidos e tinham um agradável cheiro de lavanda. Seu corpo estava cansado do exercício, entretanto, aquele momento parecia ideal demais para ser ignorado. A conversa o havia lembrado de algo que precisavam conversar, mas que Francesco não havia encontrado oportunidade de mencionar. As poucas vezes que tentou abordá-lo seu Braço Direito desconversou e parte dele desconfiava de que o amante fugiria sempre que pudesse se não fosse pressionado.

"Peppe, precisamos conversar."

Silêncio.

Sua mão acariciava os cabelos longos, sentindo os finos fios perderem-se em seus dedos. Desde sua infância Giuseppe tinha cabelos compridos e Francesco não se lembrava de tê-lo visto uma única vez com outro corte de cabelo. _Ele parece sempre tão puro..._

"Você não vai poder fugir para sempre e chegará o dia que precisaremos sentar e conversar sobre contar a verdade para todo mundo... e isso inclui meus pais e seu irmão."

A tensão que se apoderou do corpo envolvido em seus braços respondeu a qualquer dúvida sobre Giuseppe estar acordado ou não. Ele continuou acariciando os cabelos, sabendo que aquela conversa pareceria um monólogo.

"Já faz mais de seis meses e quanto mais demorarmos para contar mais difícil ficará," as palavras eram baixas, como se ele falasse com uma criança.

"No dia em que contarmos a eles será o dia que teremos de nos separar," a resposta o surpreendeu muito mais por ela ter acontecido do que a voz séria e pesada, e que não combinava com Giuseppe.

"Você não sabe disso, ninguém sabe." Francesco utilizou a chance para expor o que estava em seu coração pelas últimas semanas. O segredo o consumia diariamente e por várias vezes ele pegou-se tentado a contar a verdade aos pais.

"Não, _eu_ sei." O louro moveu-se e sentou-se na cama. A pessoa que o encarou vestia uma expressão pesada. "Se contarmos a verdade será o mesmo que colocarmos um ponto final. Se você não quer mais ficar comigo tudo o que precisa é falar, Francesco."

"Peppe, você está se escutando?" O rapaz suspirou e ajoelhou-se na cama para que ficassem frente a frente. "Não há nada que eu queira mais nessa vida do que estar com você, mas estou cansado de mentir e sei que você também não gosta de omitir coisas do Mario. Eu consigo ver em seus olhos."

"Eu não me importo se nunca contarmos a eles," os olhos azuis se desviaram e Giuseppe abraçou um dos braços, "eu não conseguiria viver com a decepção deles."

"Pe-Peppe, ouça, eu n–"

"Não, você é que precisa ouvir, Francesco." Ele engoliu seco e fez menção de sair da cama, mas foi segurado pelo pulso. "Eu não planejo contar nada, porque sei que a condição de estarmos juntos é ninguém saber sobre isso."

"Um dia precisaremos dizer a verdade, você gostando ou não da ideia." O herdeiro soltou o pulso e coçou a nuca. "E eu não vou deixar você ir embora a essa hora. E se alguém aparecer no corredor? O que você vai explicar?"

Giuseppe ponderou suas opções e retornou para cama no mais puro silêncio. Todo o clima de cumplicidade que havia dominado aquele cômodo pelas últimas horas desapareceu. Cada um virou-se para o seu lado e Francesco sabia que demoraria a pegar no sono. _Por que ele não entende?_ Quando o cansaço finalmente foi maior do que sua força de vontade, ele rendeu-se ao sono completamente ignorante de que aquele ao seu lado passaria o restante da noite com os olhos abertos, mortalmente preocupado, e temendo ser acordado por Ivan, que o encararia com uma expressão de pura decepção ao vê-lo na cama do filho.

 **x**

"Você está bem, Francis?"

A voz veio do lado direito e foi preciso grande esforço par fazê-lo abrir os olhos. A torrada com geleia em sua mão continuava no mesmo lugar, pendurada por seus dedos e com a única mordida em uma das bordas. _Eu cochilei e não percebi._ Ele coçou os olhos e ofereceu um meio sorriso ao pai, que foi seguido por um formal pedido de desculpas.

"Desculpe, eu fiquei até tarde terminando uma lição." Uma meia-verdade poderia ser considerada uma meia-mentira?

"Você tem certeza de que não quer um professor particular? Alaudi sugeriu no começo do ano e você recusou, mas talvez seja uma boa ideia."

"Eu ficarei bem, de verdade. Os últimos testes terminaram e eu terei alguns meses de férias..." Francesco sentiu o estômago apertado. Ele odiava-se por omitir a verdade para o pai, embora soubesse que jamais diria, mesmo que todos soubessem de seu relacionamento com Giuseppe, que ambos passaram a noite juntos e que o motivo real daquele sono era menos casto do que uma lição de casa. "De qualquer forma, só temos alguns dias de aulas."

"Isso é _terrível_!" Catarina mostrou-se presente ao pousar a xícara e deixando à mostra um bigode branco de leite. "Ninguém me disse que ficaríamos sem aula!"

"O quê? Não me diga que está gostando tanto da escola que não quer entrar de férias?" Ivan parecia genuinamente encantado, já que Catarina, no começo, foi contra sua ida à escola.

"Eu não me importo com a escola, mas e quanto minhas aulas de pintura? Eu não posso ficar tanto tempo longe!"

Francesco passou a dar atenção à sua xícara de café com leite, observando a irmã perdida naquele bobo dilema. A paixão de Catarina pela pintura foi uma surpresa para todos, principalmente para o pai. De repente a garotinha que achava tudo chato e todos estúpidos havia encontrado alguma coisa para se dedicar e passar o tempo, o que acabou servindo como ponte para outros tipos de hobbies, como a literatura. Tudo continuava chato e as pessoas sempre seriam estúpidas aos seus olhos, mas não havia outro assunto com Catarina além da pintura e o novo professor da escola havia se tornado sua pessoa favorita.

A garotinha deixou a mesa primeiro, afirmando que esperaria por Francesco no carro. Sua saída coincidiu com a chegada de Giuseppe, que provavelmente entrou na sala de jantar para apressá-lo. _Ele não parece cansado ou sonolento._

"Ah, Giuseppe, eu estava esperando por você," Ivan fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse. "Existe algo que preciso falar com vocês dois."

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos sentiu um arrepio na nuca, apesar de o Braço Direito não demonstrar nada. Seu rosto era uma pintura, suas expressões eram perfeitas. A fome que ele sentiu ao descer para o café da manhã havia desaparecido e seu coração batia rápido dentro do peito.

"No sábado eu irei a Roma e quero que vocês dois venham comigo. Alaudi me disse que o professor novo de Catarina tem uma exposição na cidade e eu gostaria de vê-la." O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu. "Mas iremos somente nós três, então gostaria que não mencionassem a ninguém aonde iremos."

"Mario sabe?" O rosto de Giuseppe parecia uma máscara, completamente inexpressivo.

"Sabe que irei para Roma, mas não sabe o motivo e eu gostaria que continuasse sem saber." Ivan acrescentou. "Mario trabalhou demais nessas últimas semanas e quero que descanse. Eu já o liberei de suas obrigações a partir de sexta-feira, e acredito que ele vá passar esses dias merecidos na casa de Giulio. De qualquer forma, iremos somente à exposição, não há motivo para alarde."

"Perdoe minha indiscrição, Chefe, mas nenhum passeio é _apenas_ um passeio e me sinto na obrigação de dizer que sou contra a ida a Roma se não tivermos mais subordinados conosco." Francesco sentiu-se corar ao ouvir o amante falando tão seriamente. _Ele não parece em nada com a pessoa que tive em meus braços na noite passada._

"Entendo, entendo..." Ivan ponderou. "Levaremos Niccolò e mais dois subordinados, o que me diz? E Alaudi estará conosco, claro."

Giuseppe meneou a cabeça em positivo e sua expressão tornou-se mais suave ao ouvir o nome de Alaudi. Exposições de arte não eram seu passatempo favorito, mas a ideia de poder fazer um passeio com os pais pareceu excelente. O café da manhã terminou quando ele levantou-se e avisou que estava de saída. O pai desejou um caloroso bom dia e ao lado de Giuseppe o herdeiro deixou a mansão. O clima pesado da noite anterior ainda pairava sobre eles, porém, o rapaz não poderia dizer ou fazer nada enquanto não estivessem sozinhos e longe dos olhares alheios.

"Tenham um bom dia," Giuseppe aproximou-se da janela quando Francesco e Catarina entraram no carro, "vejo vocês à noite."

"Ciao, Peppe!"

Catarina esboçou um brilhante e animado sorriso enquanto o irmão acenou com a mão livre antes de voltar sua atenção para o outro lado da janela. O carro deixou o jardim e seguiu pelo caminho de pedra que levaria até a entrada da propriedade. O céu estava nublado e a temperatura fria, mas ele tinha certeza de que o mal-estar que sentia não era decorrente do final do outono.

As palavras que Giuseppe havia dito ressoavam em seus ouvidos e ele não conseguia afastar o medo que sentiu há poucos minutos quando Ivan disse que queria falar com ambos. _Talvez um de meus pais não seja muito receptivo com a ideia..._ Aimagem de Alaudi brotou em sua mente e por um breve instante seu coração se tornou aquecido.

Ele sabia que encontraria em seu outro pai todo o apoio que precisasse... _quando a hora certa chegar._

 _Continua..._


	4. III

**III - Niccolò**

Ele havia acabado de retornar de Roma, após levar os herdeiros à escola, quando Giuseppe pediu que o acompanhasse. Niccolò ajeitou os óculos, colocando-se ao lado de sua companhia e sem saber se aquele inusitado convite deveria fazê-lo sentir alegria ou ansiedade. _Ele quer falar alguma coisa que não pode ser dita na frente dos demais empregados._ Sua mente tentou se lembrar de qualquer descuido em seu trabalho que pudesse ter acarretado aquela conversa, mas nada encontrou.

"Aqui está bom," eles deram a volta na mansão e pararam na entrada lateral do jardim. Giuseppe correu os olhos ao redor antes de continuar. "Sábado Ivan e Francesco irão a uma exposição de arte. Eu irei no lugar de Mario e sugeri que você nos acompanhasse, mas sequer perguntei se estaria disponível..." O louro parecia envergonhado. "Existe algum trabalho que seja inadiável?"

"Eu estarei livre," Niccolò precisava abaixar os olhos para encarar os do louro e nunca aquela diferença de altura pareceu tão adorável. Aquela atitude, no entanto, não era exclusiva para Giuseppe, visto que, com exceção do Chefe dos Cavallone, a maioria das pessoas de seu convívio era mais baixa do que os seus 1,90m.

"Ótimo, então eu deixarei que escolha mais três subordinados para nos acompanharem. Eles precisam estar misturados às pessoas."

"Certo."

"E meu irmão não pode saber!" Giuseppe tornou-se sério e colocou as mãos na cintura. "Eu acho esse passeio absurdo e arriscado, e já disse ao Chefe que sou contra a ideia, mas ele está decidido a ir. Aliás, desconfio que tenha tirado meu irmão do trabalho porque Mario seria totalmente contra." O Braço Direito do herdeiro suspirou. "Eu queria ter metade da ousadia de Mario para refutar as ideias de Ivan."

"Eu discordo. Se você fosse incompetente o Chefe jamais deixaria que tomasse conta de Francesco." O moreno jamais permitiria que aquela pessoa se diminuísse ou se comparasse a um farrapo humano feito o irmão deturpado. "E não se preocupe, eu não pretendo falar nada." _Eu gostaria de poder dizer isso para sempre. Gostaria de receber a ordem que nunca mais deveria falar com aquele homem. Minha vida seria mais fácil._

"Obrigado, Niccolò." Giuseppe sorriu e aquele dia nublado parecia ter se tornado tão brilhante quanto um dia de verão. "E desculpe lhe tirar de seus afazeres."

A conversa terminou com cada um seguindo para um lado.

Niccolò estava acostumado a trabalhar aos finais de semana. No que dependesse dele o trabalho seria feito de segunda a segunda, mas Ivan o havia _obrigado_ a tirar o domingo para descansar. Em sua opinião, aquele era um dia perdido, pois na maioria das vezes ele o passava dormindo. Não havia nada a fazer em sua casa e não havia companhia para conversar ou acompanhante para envolver em seus braços.

O pensamento o fez juntar o maxilar com força. Aquela reação acontecia com certa frequência nas últimas semanas. Sua mente era traiçoeira e qualquer menção a acompanhantes e amantes era seguida por um forte mal-estar e lembranças que ele gostaria de esquecer. O único consolo que tinha era saber que seria uma questão de tempo até que aquela fase de sua vida fosse superada. _Mais algumas semanas e tudo não passará de um engano, um erro decorrente do excesso desnecessário de bebida._ Desde o _incidente_ , Niccolò não havia colocado uma gota de álcool na boca, culpando-o por toda aquela situação inclusive as noites mal dormidas.

A certeza de que tudo o que vivia era passageiro se dava pelo simples fato de que, após o primeiro reencontro com _aquela_ pessoa, eles não se viram mais. Bem, um quase-encontro _quase_ aconteceu na semana anterior, enquanto ele esperava os herdeiros. Com exceção do primeiro dia, o novo professor de Artes não voltou a permanecer no portão principal para se despedir dos alunos. Entretanto, em um desses dias Niccolò chegou a suar frio ao vê-lo caminhar ao lado de Catarina na direção da saída.

A conversa terminou antes que um novo encontro se tornasse iminente e Catarina correu até sua direção, cumprimentando-o com uma animação que só poderia vir de uma garotinha de dez anos. Seu interlocutor, porém, não fez menção de se aproximar, oferecendo um meio sorriso e um menear de cabeça. Aquele era o _sinal_ que Niccolò precisava para acreditar que o pesadelo estava terminando e sua vida tranquila e sem aventuras retornaria e tudo seria como antes.

A _missão_ dada por Giuseppe foi resolvida ainda no período da manhã. Niccolò já tinha em mente os subordinados que levaria no sábado, então o restante do dia foi passado realizando as tarefas do dia a dia, que terminaria com a viagem a Roma para buscar os herdeiros. Naquela tarde o fraco sol desapareceu cedo atrás das nuvens e o frio do final de outono fez Ivan lhe entregar dois casacos extras para que os filhos voltassem agasalhados. Uma fina chuva lhe fez companhia por metade do caminho e ele desceu do carro com um segundo guarda-chuva em mãos. Os portões estavam parcialmente abertos e Niccolò passou por eles escutando os sons que a chuva fazia e o pisar de seus sapatos nas poças de água.

Como sempre acontecia em dias chuvosos, os responsáveis pelos alunos podiam aguardar dentro da propriedade do colégio, logo, ele não ficou surpreso por ver uma dúzia de subordinados de diversas Famílias esperando por seus respectivos futuros Chefes. O moreno checou o relógio de ouro que estava dentro do bolso do sobretudo percebendo que teria de esperar mais alguns minutos. Não havia paredes externas naquela área, e o corredor do lado de fora formava um longo caminho de pilares que virava à direita e seguia por todo o local, até retornar à entrada principal.

Ele se pôs a andar, na busca por um local onde não precisasse manter o guarda-chuva aberto, mas que permitisse enxergar a entrada, pensando no trabalho que teria no dia seguinte se a chuva não cessasse. Os pastos estavam encharcados e era necessário fiscalizar as cercas que dividiam a propriedade diariamente, no caso de alguém resolver demarcá-las. O trabalho exigia paciência, uma vez que ele gastava uma manhã seguindo de ponta a ponta da propriedade de carro. A pé, levariam dias e com aquele tempo ruim andar a cavalo seria impossível.

Niccolò pretendia parar de andar ao terminar aquela reta, mas seu corpo virou à direta sem que ele percebesse. A pessoa que vinha daquela direção esbarrou em seu braço esquerdo, derrubando o que tinha em mãos e fazendo com que seus planos para o trabalho fossem esquecidos. Hábito o fez abaixar, pegando duas, dentre várias caixas que haviam caído quando eles colidiram.

"Perdão, eu não estava prestando atenção."

"Talvez estivesse pensando em mim?"

Os olhos verdes se abaixaram.

Ele sabia que a possibilidade de encontrar aquela pessoa era grande, principalmente por estar dentro do colégio, contudo, achou, em sua vã ingenuidade, que todo aquele mal-entendido havia passado. A lição fora aprendida e não voltaria a se repetir. Niccolò havia aceitado que cometera um erro pelo qual se envergonharia para sempre, portanto, a vida lhe faria o favor de evitar encontros desnecessários com aquele que havia sido o causador da pior, _e melhor_ , noite de sua vida.

O chefe da segurança entregou as caixas de madeira e deu meia-volta, seguindo pelo caminho que havia feito. Jules apareceu ao seu lado, caminhando no mesmo ritmo, embora suas pernas fossem menores. Os dois fizeram o trajeto lado a lado até retornarem à entrada principal. Ali, Niccolò sentiu uma pequena mão puxar seu sobretudo e foi com olhos brilhantes e dissimulados que o francês o fez parar.

"V-Você poderia me ajudar a carregar essas caixas? Elas são _tão_ pesadas."

A voz soou audível o suficiente para que todos os que estavam ali ouvissem. Niccolò o olhou incrédulo, surpreso pela total falta de escrúpulos daquele homem. _As caixas estão vazias!_ Os olhares das pessoas eram sem dúvida a pior parte e ele compreendia completamente a posição em que fora colocado. Do ponto de vista de quem estava fora da situação, aquele pedido de ajuda era inegável, visto que, apesar de lecionar há pouco tempo, ele sabia que o pintor havia se tornado querido. A aparência delicada e a baixa estatura eram mencionadas nas conversas que ele escutara enquanto esperava pelos herdeiros. Para quem não o conhecia, os _supostos_ charmes daquela pessoa não tinham limites.

"Perdão, mas estou aguar—"

"Não vai levar muito tempo," Jules entregou metade das caixas que carregava e fez sinal para que entrassem no colégio.

O moreno encarou as caixas em suas mãos e respirou fundo. O interior do colégio estava quente e a caminhada foi curta. Ele havia entrado poucas vezes e nunca se aventurou além do hall principal. Após virar o primeiro corredor, eles entraram em uma sala completamente vazia, com exceção de uma larga mesa e algumas estantes fixadas à parede. Jules fez sinal para que as caixas fossem colocadas em um canto e pediu que ele aguardasse um momento. Niccolò permaneceu imóvel, sabendo bem que se deixasse aquela sala aquele homem maluco iria atrás dele e causaria uma comoção ainda maior na frente de estranhos.

O francês retornou em poucos segundos trazendo duas xícaras em mãos. Uma delas foi oferecida em sua direção e o cheiro do café o aqueceu imediatamente.

"É um agradecimento por me ajudar com as caixas."

"Eu não fiz nada e você poderia tê-las carregado sem a minha ajuda." Niccolò segurou a xícara, mas não a bebeu.

"Eu poderia, mas não teria a chance de conversar com você a sós," Jules sorriu. "Ou você preferiria que tivéssemos conversado na frente dos outros?"

Niccolò nada respondeu, levando a xícara aos lábios e esperando terminar a bebida o mais rápido possível para livrar-se da péssima companhia que havia arranjado naquele dia chuvoso. Todavia, foi impossível não reagir ao primeiro gole que deixou seus lábios e tocou o fundo da sua garganta. O café estava forte, sem açúcar, do jeito que ele gostava. No entanto, o que realmente roubou sua atenção foi o sabor, delicioso e encorpado. Ele era aficionado por café, uma de suas poucas paixões na vida, preferindo muito mais uma xícara fumegante a uma taça de vinho. _Se eu ao menos tivesse ido a uma cafeteria naquela noite..._

"Bom, não é?" Jules o espiou por cima de sua própria xícara. "Eu preparei a bebida e tenho plena confiança de que fiz um bom trabalho." Havia orgulho naquela afirmação. "Não adicionei nada porque suspeito que você goste de café puro, acertei?"

O moreno desviou os olhos e encarou a xícara nas mãos do pintor. O líquido era quase branco, com exceção talvez de uma colher pequena de café.

"Apenas crianças bebem café com leite."

"E-Eu não gosto de café puro," Jules inflou as bochechas antes de dar um longo gole em seu leite com café. "É amargo!"

"Se você diz..."

Niccolò lutava internamente entre a vontade de sair daquela sala e degustar lentamente aquele delicioso café. Responsabilidade o fez checar mais uma vez o relógio apenas para ouvir de seu interlocutor que ainda demoraria cinco minutos até que os alunos fossem dispensados.

"Eu fiquei realmente surpreso. Não fazia ideia de que você trabalhava para os Cavallone." O francês recostou-se à larga janela de vidro que estava fechada e decorada pelos pingos de chuva. "Embora eu só tenha descoberto o que isso significava depois que comecei a dar aulas aqui."

"Você não sabia sobre os alunos que este colégio recebe?"

"Não, mas não faz diferença. Aqui dentro eles são somente alunos."

Seus olhos percorreram a sala. Ele não afirmaria, mas um dos primeiros pensamentos que teve ao reencontrar-se com aquela pessoa há algumas semanas, no portão da escola, foi a desconfiança de que fora abordado intencionalmente naquela noite. _Eu cogitei a ideia de que ele soubesse quem eu era e se aproximou para chegar à Família, mas eu duvido que isso seja verdade._ Niccolò não saberia explicar, porém, não conseguia sentir nenhum tipo de malícia vindo do pintor. Ele tinha uma boa intuição para pessoas desprezíveis e ardilosas e o homem ao seu lado nãos transmitia nada negativo, pelo contrário. Sim, sua personalidade era péssima, mas não poderia ser considerada má ou cruel.

Houve um longo silêncio, que só não reinou absoluto por causa do som da chuva ao tocar a janela. O café desapareceu de sua xícara e o moreno soube que não deixaria aquela sala sem que _aquele_ assunto fosse mencionado. Sua bela ilusão de que a história acabaria esquecida não se concretizaria e somente naquele instante ele percebeu que tal esperança não passava de um otimismo descabido. Se o francês houvesse sumido depois daquela noite, e eles nunca mais houvessem se encontrado, talvez aquela história tivesse outro final. Contudo, responsável por buscar os herdeiros diariamente, manter-se indiferente e alheio só serviria para adiar o inadiável.

"Eu não planejo mencionar mais aquela noite, fique tranquilo." O som da voz soava ainda mais baixo devido à chuva. "E eu só falei com você hoje por curiosidade."

"Você se divertiu me fazendo de idiota?" Niccolò não gostou de ter ouvido a parte sobre a curiosidade, como se ele fosse um experimento.

"Eu não fiz nada de errado," Jules pegou ambas as xícaras e caminhou até a larga mesa de madeira. Ele não parecia irritado ou aborrecido e aquela tranquilidade era incômoda. "Usar um vestido não me torna uma mulher."

"Você está dizendo que a culpa foi minha? Que eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção?"

"Ninguém tem culpa de nada e, acredite, você prestou _bastante_ atenção quando chegamos ao hotel." Sua companhia apoiou os braços sobre a mesa e daquele ângulo Niccolò não conseguia ver sua expressão, ainda que se sentisse observado. "Você pode alegar que não se lembra, mas no final você sabia que eu era um homem."

Niccolò sentiu o gosto do café se tornar amargo em sua boca. A conversa havia chegado a um ponto que ele tentou a todo custo evitar pensar. As lembranças daquela noite não retornaram imediatamente, mas aos poucos e em fragmentos. Ele recordava-se, por exemplo, do que acontecera dentro do carro, de ter retirado o vestido rosado às pressas ao chegarem ao hotel e de suas mãos segurando o quadril enquanto ele se movia, admirando as belas e pálidas costas. Entretanto, os dias lhe trouxeram o restante daquela aventura e quando a realidade o atingiu foi impossível esquivar-se. Porque, quando o vestido caiu, a bela mulher havia se transformado em um belo homem e aquele _detalhe_ não fez a menor diferença.

Seu corpo desejou aquela pessoa e não o sexo que ela representava.

Todavia, escutar aquele nível de veracidade dos lábios daquele homem o enervava. Havia algo naquela pessoa que o fazia recordar-se de um de seus desafetos e a semelhança fazia seu estômago dar voltas.

"Você sempre faz essas coisas?"

"Que coisas? Sexo?" O pintor juntou as finas sobrancelhas.

"Sexo com desconhecidos."

Seus olhos pousaram em seu interlocutor e ele ajeitou os óculos. Jules pareceu surpreso, mas no instante seguinte seu olhar se abaixou e um meio sorriso cruzou seus lábios. Não havia ousadia ou alegria no gesto, apenas uma resignada tristeza.

"Sim..."

A resposta não o surpreendeu e Niccolò agradeceu pelo café, consultando o relógio novamente. _Eles são iguais. Dois degenerados..._

"Eu gostaria que esse assunto não voltasse a ser mencionado. O que aconteceu naquela noite não voltará a acontecer nunca mais e eu tenho todas as intenções de manter uma relação puramente profissional com você. Se o assunto não for Francesco ou Catarina, não volte a falar comigo."

"Plenamente compreensivo." As mãos do francês se entrelaçaram e ele assentiu com a cabeça.

O moreno ganhou o corredor no exato momento em que algumas crianças desciam a escada principal. Catarina estava entre elas e sorriu animadamente ao vê-lo. O mal-estar que aquela conversa causara desapareceu e Niccolò disse a si mesmo que com um pouco de sorte aquela seria a última vez que se encontravam.

Aparentemente, ele não havia aprendido a não confiar na Sorte.

 **x**

Sábado amanheceu um dia ensolarado, mas gelado.

Fosse um sábado qualquer, Francesco Cavallone teria passado a manhã dormindo, aparecendo somente no horário do almoço e possivelmente vestindo o pijama para que logo em seguida retornasse para o quarto. Naquela manhã, no entanto, o herdeiro deixou a mansão dentro de um grosso casaco marrom escuro que combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos castanhos. Ao seu lado vinha Ivan, que não aparentava sentir o frio do filho, mas que vestia um casaco acinzentado.

Giuseppe abriu a porta fazendo uma polida reverência quando pai e filho assumiram seus lugares dentro do veículo. Niccolò assistiu a tudo do lado de fora, admirado com a presteza e responsabilidade do louro. _Ele é tão perfeito._

"Mario realmente não sabe que vamos sair, não é?" Ivan colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e olhou ao redor como se seu Braço Direito fosse surgir de trás de alguma árvore.

"Ele está na casa de Giulio desde ontem à noite e avisou que só retornará amanhã para o jantar. Fique tranquilo, Chefe, ele não sabe de nada." Giuseppe respondeu com cordialidade, porém, algo em sua voz denunciava que ele não gostava da ideia de sair sem o conhecimento do irmão.

"Menos mal," o moreno sorriu e voltou a se acomodar.

Niccolò assumiu seu lugar, dando partida no carro e observando pelo retrovisor o veículo detrás segui-lo. Os subordinados que ajudariam na segurança estavam vestidos sem a roupa social e se misturariam às demais pessoas na exposição. Ele sabia que o trabalho daquele dia seria importante, mas era difícil esconder sua felicidade particular por ter Giuseppe sentado no banco do passageiro. Geralmente, aquela _honra_ só acontecia quando eles buscavam juntos os herdeiros, logo, a oportunidade não poderia ser desperdiçada.

A viagem foi silenciosa com exceção de alguns comentários feitos pelo Chefe dos Cavallone. Francesco não parecia estar nos melhores dos humores e foi impossível não reparar que o herdeiro e seu Braço Direito não trocaram uma única palavra durante todo o trajeto. Normalmente, quando Giuseppe os acompanhava até o colégio, os dois mal conseguiam ficar calados sempre tendo alguma coisa para falar ou compartilhar. O moreno achava aquilo natural, já que Giuseppe estava com Francesco há mais de dez anos. _O rapaz está chegando_ naquela _idade._

Roma aos finais de semana era cheia de vida e de pessoas por todos os cantos. As ruas se tornavam intransitáveis e os lugares reservados ao lazer e à gastronomia eram os mais procurados. Devido à natureza daquela missão, Niccolò os levou até a entrada do local que hospedaria a exposição de arte. Todos deixaram o veículo e um dos subordinados do carro que vinha atrás seria o responsável por estacioná-lo. As instruções já haviam sido passadas previamente, então nada foi dito durante aqueles curtos segundos entre a calçada e a entrada. O lugar era uma larga mansão, cujas portas estavam abertas e guardadas por dois homens.

Giuseppe ia à frente, seguido por Ivan, Francesco e Niccolò. Seus olhos estiveram atentos durante todo o tempo e quando entraram na galeria as posições mudaram. O local estava cheio das mais variadas pessoas. Havia aqueles que visivelmente entendiam de arte, outros que não compreendiam, mas admiravam, e alguns que provavelmente estavam ali pelo pequeno Café localizado à direita e cujas mesas estavam completamente lotadas.

"Bom dia."

O último membro da comitiva aproximou-se trajando seu habitual sobretudo negro. O rosto de Alaudi estava quase todo escondido por um cachecol xadrez, que só foi retirado de dentro do tecido para cumprimentá-los. Como esperado, Ivan foi só sorrisos para a chegada do amante e até Francesco parecia ter se animado. Um panfleto havia sido entregue na entrada e a exposição que procuravam era a principal e ficava na mais larga sala.

Havia uma pequena fila na entrada e Niccolò deduziu que o artista deveria ser realmente bom para ter conseguido um espaço em uma galeria tão conceituada e frequentada pela mais fina sociedade italiana. Giuseppe disse meia dúzia de palavras a uma moça de vestido claro que estava na entrada de uma das salas e a mulher pareceu espantada ao ouvi-lo, gaguejando algumas vezes e dizendo que se sentia honrada, antes de seguir até o corredor e desaparecer depois de virar à esquerda.

O conhecimento do chefe da segurança para arte era extremamente limitado. Ele fazia parte do grupo que admirava os quadros, contudo, não procurava compreendê-los. O artista em questão parecia ser muito bom. Havia um ou dois quadros com paisagens, mas a maioria eram retratos. Ivan seguiu ao lado de Alaudi e Francesco, observando cada quadro com atenção e admiração. Até o herdeiro parecia ter se surpreendido com o talento do artista, pois o ar pesado ao seu redor havia se dissipado e sua atenção esteve totalmente em uma pintura duas vezes o seu tamanho e que mostrava um garotinho sentado em um balanço preso a uma grande árvore. Seus cabelos voavam com a brisa, assim como a copa das árvores e as flores.

"Não acredito que consegui sua atenção, Francesco."

A voz veio de trás e o fez virar-se instintivamente. _Eu não senti ninguém se aproximar._ Ivan e Alaudi pararam de conversar e fitaram a nova companhia, enquanto Giuseppe tinha uma expressão de puro assombro em seu rosto. _Não pode ser verdade..._ Niccolò não acreditava em destino. Para ele, as pessoas faziam suas próprias escolhas e essas escolhas gerariam determinadas situações. Coincidências eram resultados de opções feitas por várias pessoas e que culminavam em encontros em comum. _Eu fiz uma_ péssima _escolha._

"Eu conheço você," Jules olhou para Giuseppe com um meio sorriso, mas sua atenção foi totalmente para Ivan, "Meu nome é Jules Delacroix e sou o artista desta exposição e também o professor de Artes de Catarina, é um prazer, Sr. Cavallone."

"O prazer é todo meu," Ivan esticou a mão e os pequenos dedos de Jules sumiram entre os seus. De todos os presentes, o francês era o mais baixo e franzino, mais delicado ainda que Giuseppe. "Eu estava ansioso para conhecer a pessoa que fez minha filha mudar tanto."

"Eu não fiz nada. Catarina só precisava de um empurrão." O pintor corou e se dirigiu a Alaudi. "Você deve ser Alaudi, o outro pai de Catarina, é um prazer."

O Inspetor de polícia piscou algumas vezes antes de aceitar a mão que lhe havia sido oferecida. Até mesmo o Chefe dos Cavallone ficou surpreso e aquele detalhe parecia tê-lo conquistado completamente. Ivan já nutria certa admiração pelo homem decorrente da opinião de Catarina, porém, aquele momento pareceu ter deixado para trás qualquer dúvida que ainda habitasse seu coração com respeito ao pintor. De onde estava Niccolò apenas observava. Ele sabia que havia mais do que um rosto bonito e educação, mas aquilo ninguém jamais saberia.

Ao seu lado, o incômodo do Braço Direito se tornou perceptível quando o francês se prontificou a caminhar ao lado de Ivan e Alaudi à medida que explicava sobre seus quadros. Francesco virou abruptamente e pareceu ter esquecido onde estava, já que foi bem direto ao questionar onde Giuseppe havia se encontrado com o professor de Arte, pois ele tinha certeza de que não havia sido na escola. Niccolò não sabia se deveria estar ali, mas não conseguiu juntar coragem para se afastar. Parte dele queria escutar a resposta. Ele achou estranho que o louro conhecesse o homem além dos limites escolares.

A resposta não foi dada e Giuseppe pediu licença para acompanhar o Chefe da Família. O herdeiro permaneceu imóvel, o rosto sério e olhos pesados. Niccolò mostrou-se presente, tocando seu ombro e fazendo sinal para que se juntassem aos demais. Francesco piscou algumas vezes e concordou, entretanto, o moreno não conseguiu afastar aquela dúvida. Imaginar que Giuseppe havia conhecido o francês através das suas _próprias_ circunstâncias soava absurdo. Não existia a mínima possibilidade de o Braço Direito frequentar _aquele_ tipo de lugar, entrando em bares e indo para hotéis baratos com homens aleatórios. A suspeita, no entanto, persistia e foi com o coração pesado que ele voltou a caminhar.

O encanto do Chefe dos Cavallone com o pintor foi além das primeiras impressões. Após trocar meias palavras com Alaudi, Ivan o convidou a juntar-se a eles para o almoço. Jules corou, agradeceu várias vezes, mas afirmou que jamais poderia aceitar tal convite, repetindo que não era digno. Aquela atitude fez Niccolò sorrir de canto sem saber o porquê.

"Eu tenho meus motivos pessoais para convidá-lo, Sr. Delacroix." Ivan sorriu seu melhor sorriso. "Este será um almoço de negócios."

O homem engoliu seco e seus belos olhos castanhos brilharam. O convite foi aceito com certa relutância e dez minutos depois Niccolò estava novamente dentro do carro, mas dessa vez sem toda a comitiva. Os Cavallone seguiram com Giuseppe no carro de Alaudi, enquanto ficou sob sua responsabilidade escoltar o convidado. O restaurante que Ivan havia escolhido não ficava longe, porém, havia filas de carros em quase todas as ruas e levaria alguns minutos até chegarem ao destino.

"Por que você não me disse que _o_ Ivan Cavallone pretendia vir na minha exposição?" O pintor o olhou com olhos pequeninos embora suas bochechas ainda conservassem o embaraço.

"Por quê?" O moreno tinha a atenção na rua e não ofereceu sequer um segundo de sua atenção. "Eu não lhe devo satisfações."

"Eu sei, mas você poderia ter me avisado!" Jules recostou-se ao banco e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "O que eu farei?!"

Niccolò pretendia ignorar sua nova companhia até chegarem ao restaurante, mas aquela atitude tornou-se impossível. O sofrimento do homem era visível, seu rosto estava vermelho e ele mexia os dedos com nervosismo. O chefe da segurança não era sadista e não conseguia obter prazer ou satisfação vendo outros em situações desfavoráveis.

Sim, ele não o havia perdoado pelo que havia acontecido naquela noite, contudo, a verdade era que nenhum deles havia tido culpa e uma hora ele precisaria lidar com o resultado de uma escolha feita sob o efeito do álcool. Seu discurso sobre _"Nunca mais falar comigo se não for necessário"_ aparentemente iria por água abaixo, uma vez que o Chefe o havia adorado.

"Ivan realmente admira o seu trabalho. Eu não sabia que a exposição seria sua, apenas me foi comunicado que iríamos visitar uma galeria." Sua voz soou baixa.

O francês se virou completamente em sua direção e o olhou com atenção. A coloração rosada dissipou-se aos poucos e ele pareceu relaxado quando seu rosto encarou a direção da janela. A pior parte do caminho havia ficado para trás e sem uma fila de carros para seguir eles chegaram ao restaurante em pouco tempo.

"Obrigado," Jules virou-se quando o veículo foi estacionado, "você é muito mais gentil do que eu imaginava."

Niccolò não teve chance de retrucar, vendo-o juntar-se a Ivan, que estava na calçada ao lado de Alaudi.

"Se você quiser entrar eu posso ficar aqui fora." Giuseppe inclinou-se na janela e aquela parecia mais uma ordem do que uma sugestão.

"Eu permanecerei aqui. Bom apetite."

O louro sorriu e foi o último do grupo a entrar no restaurante. Poucos minutos depois o segundo carro da Família estacionou do outro lado da rua e os subordinados disfarçados se dispersaram pelas calçadas próximas. Niccolò ficou onde estava, a nuca apoiada no alto do banco e tentando digerir aquela manhã tão confusa. _Eu deveria ter desconfiado. Quando Giuseppe mencionou a exposição de arte eu deveria ter percebido._

O terceiro encontro entre eles havia sido menos doloroso do que o anterior e ele suspeitava que a conversa que tiveram no colégio fora a responsável por dissipar o clima pesado e a sensação de opressão sentida todas as vezes que se recordava do modo como eles haviam se conhecido. O moreno desconfiava que Ivan tivesse interesse em contratar os serviços do pintor e isso significaria que eles teriam de manter contato com certa frequência. _E eu jamais deixarei que sentimentos pessoas atrapalhem meu trabalho._

O almoço durou pouco mais de uma hora e Ivan parecia mais animado ao deixar o restaurante. A despedida aconteceu na calçada e Niccolò já estava do lado de fora esperando quais seriam as ordens.

"Eu estarei esperando por você na próxima semana," o aperto de mão foi seguido por um largo sorriso e os olhos cor de mel brilharam.

O francês corou, mas soava mais confiante com suas respostas.

Ficou acertado que a comitiva continuaria a mesma, visto que Alaudi seguiria para a mansão. Portanto, ficou a cargo de Niccolò dirigir Jules mais uma vez, tarefa que ele já esperava. Giuseppe ainda tinha o semblante pesado apesar de Francesco ter deixado o restaurante sorrindo e engajado em uma conversa com seu outro pai.

"Para onde eu devo dirigir?" O moreno deu partida no carro e esperou sua companhia se acomodar.

"Em casa..." Jules fez uma pausa. "Você deve estar com fome, se quiser pod—"

"Não, obrigado." Niccolò apressou-se em responder antes que a ideia se tornasse um convite. "Se não tiver preferência eu irei para a galeria."

"Não, eu vou para casa." O francês suspirou.

As coordenadas foram dadas e ele tentou não demonstrar que se lembrava bem daquele caminho. Aparentemente, a casa do pintor ficava próxima ao bar onde eles haviam se conhecido. Ao contrário daquela noite, os cenários à luz do dia eram diferentes, menos ousados e mais familiares. A maioria dos bares estava com as portas fechadas e outros foram transformados em restaurantes por meio período. O prédio onde seu interlocutor vivia possuía três andares e uma fachada coberta de tijolos vermelhos e brancos.

"O-Obrigado, você já pode ir."

Jules jogou-se para fora do carro, dando a volta e apressando-se na direção do prédio. Niccolò juntou as sobrancelhas, achando a atitude suspeita e observando-o derrubar a chave duas vezes antes de tentar abrir a porta. _Por que ele está nervoso?_ O moreno abriu a porta do carro devagar, coincidindo com alguém deixando o prédio. De onde estava ele não conseguia ver a expressão no rosto do pintor, mas ele deu alguns passos para trás. A pessoa que saiu do prédio era um homem quase tão alto quanto Niccolò e mais forte. Seus cabelos eram longos e negros e a pele levemente morena. Suas roupas e aparência física denunciavam sua posição social e o ar arrogante que acompanhava alguns ricos era facilmente percebido.

O homem disse alguma coisa que ele não ouviu e cuja resposta obviamente não agradou ao francês, que passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Aquele foi o momento que Niccolò saiu do veículo. _Isso não é problema meu,_ foi repetido para si mesmo durante os cerca de dez passos necessários para percorrer o espaço entre o carro e a entrada do prédio. Nesse meio tempo, Jules e o homem começaram a discutir e foram as vozes exaltadas que o fizeram apertar o passo e, assim, chegar a tempo de intrometer-se quando o desconhecido tentou puxar o pintor.

"Jules?" Niccolò o trouxe para trás antes que o homem o tocasse, ficando entre eles e evitando qualquer contato. Sua mão tocou o ombro do francês e ele pôde senti-lo tremer. "Está tudo bem?"

O desconhecido o olhou com um misto de ousadia e petulância, de cima para baixo, e fazendo questão de deixar claro em sua expressão que não havia gostado de ser interrompido.

"Tudo está perfeitamente bem."

O homem o estudou por um instante e sua atenção foi para Jules, que nada disse, apenas desviou o rosto. Aquele estranho silêncio e aquela estranha situação o incomodaram. O modo como aquela pessoa agia e se portava o irritou, mesmo que Niccolò não entendesse o que fazia ali. O homem colocou o chapéu que tinha em mãos e meneou a cabeça antes de se afastar. O chefe da segurança o seguiu com os olhos, notando que havia um carro do outro lado da rua o esperando. _Ele não estava sozinho._ Três homens haviam deixado o veículo, correndo até o desconhecido e lançando um pesado olhar naquela direção. Somente quando o carro sumiu ao virar a esquina foi que o moreno se dirigiu ao seu interlocutor.

"Você está bem?"

"S-Sim," o modo como Jules havia se encolhido e apertava um dos braços contradizia com sua resposta. "M-Mas você não precisava ter vindo, é apenas um amigo."

Niccolò ergueu os olhos ao ver alguém se aproximando às pressas pela calçada. Sua profissão o havia ensinado a ficar alerta a esse tipo de abordagem, contudo, ao reconhecer a pessoa sua guarda abaixou.

"J-Jules, você está bem?" O rapaz era o mesmo que os havia servido _naquela_ noite. _Fabrizio? Fabiano?_ "Ele lhe faz alguma coisa?"

"Não, eu estou bem." O francês esforçou-se para sorrir.

Fabrizio fez uma bateria de perguntas até parecer convencido. Niccolò percebeu naquela curta conversa que havia muito mais além de amizade entre o pintor e o estranho homem, mas aquele era um assunto que não lhe dizia respeito. Entretanto, como sempre acontecia quando se envolvia com aquela pessoa, sua chance de ir embora escapou por seus dedos quando Fabrizio os convidou para uma xícara de café. O chefe da segurança poderia simplesmente recusar, mas aquele ao seu lado parecia um cachorro abandonado e ele achou desumano deixá-lo.

O moreno achou que seguiriam novamente até o bar, mas Fabrizio os guiou até a porta ao lado, onde funcionava um pequeno e aconchegante restaurante. A maioria das mesas estava ocupada, no entanto, eles foram guiados a dois lugares vazios em uma das extremidades. Sentar-se em frente ao francês trouxe-lhe memórias que ele gostaria de evitar pensar, todavia, ao contrário da expressão alegre e cheia de vida que Jules esbanjou na noite em que se conheceram, sua companhia estava pálida e seus olhos permaneceram na mesa durante os curtos segundos que Fabrizio levou para trazer o café. A bebida foi degustada no mais puro silêncio e tudo o que Niccolò conseguiu pensar foi que o café do pintor era mais saboroso.

 _Continua..._


	5. IV

**IV  
**

Há anos ele não fazia um discurso tão longo.

Sentado na poltrona, com as mãos sobre os joelhos e cabisbaixo, seu interlocutor mais parecia uma criança levando uma bronca do que um adulto, pai de dois filhos, e Chefe de uma das mais poderosas Famílias da Itália. Entretanto, Mario não poupou esforços em fazer-se entender, repetindo as palavras _descuido_ , _ousadia_ e _irresponsabilidade_ sempre que a oportunidade surgia. Seu olhar, no entanto, não estava fixo e vagava de um lado para o outro, visto que sua ira não era direcionada somente a Ivan.

"Eu estou profundamente desapontado com você, Giuseppe."

Ao contrário de Ivan, que já estava acostumado às duras palavras de Mario, Giuseppe parecia sofrer a cada minuto que permanecia sentado. Por duas vezes o ruivo achou que ele fosse chorar, mas sabia que o irmão aguentaria até o fim, não apenas por causa de sua posição na Família, mas por saber que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras.

"Para minha defesa, eu fiz o que fiz pensando em você, Mario," O Chefe dos Cavallone tomou a voz quando percebeu que o discurso havia terminado.

Os olhos verdes se tornaram pequeninos e o moreno coçou a nuca, dando de ombros.

"Eu sinto muito ter-lhe desapontado, Mario," foi tudo o que Giuseppe conseguiu dizer. "Eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadoso e negado o pedido do Chefe ao perceber que poderia ser perigoso. Eu fui descuidado."

"Mas foi só um passeio..." O moreno murmurou.

"Ivan, você não parece arrependido e isso me deixa ainda mais irritado." Mario sentia a veia tremer em sua testa.

Uma nova leva de repreensões começou e o Braço Direito só parou quando seu estômago deu sinal de vida, lembrando-o de que ele não havia tomado café da manhã. Giuseppe foi dispensado sem um segundo olhar e quando a porta da biblioteca foi fechada o ruivo deixou a expressão se suavizar e jogou-se no sofá se sentindo exausto.

"Pobre Giuseppe, passará o restante do dia se martirizando."

"Isso é o mínimo que eu espero, sinceramente," Mario passou as mãos pelos cabelos, "mas eu falei sério, Ivan, o que vocês fizeram, além de perigoso, foi completamente irresponsável. Você propositalmente não me comunicou porque sabia que eu seria contra!"

"Foi apenas um passeio, Mario, e nada aconteceu. Alaudi nos encontrou na galeria e depois fomos almoçar. Voltamos inteiros para a mansão e eu ainda consegui convencer o pintor a trabalhar para mim."

"Esse pintor, você tem certeza de que ele é de confiança? Você tem certeza de que quer trazer um completo estranho para dentro da sua casa?" Ele não gostava daquela ideia, principalmente porque Ivan havia sido muito vago em sua descrição do tal homem.

"Você terá a chance de conhecê-lo em breve e poderá tirar as próprias conclusões."

Tudo havia começado naquela manhã, quando o Chefe dos Cavallone mencionou que receberiam a visita do pintor. Mario, que não tinha conhecimento de nada e estava completamente alheio, questionou quando ele havia encontrado com o homem. O moreno vacilou e se enrolou para responder, porém, no final, o passeio secreto que havia sido feito no final de semana passado foi descoberto e o ruivo ficou tão transtornado que sua ira só seria apaziguada depois de uma longa bronca.

Aquele assunto certamente retornaria em um futuro próximo, mas por hora ele precisaria se focar naquela inusitada visita.

"Você sabe que eu irei lhe punir, não é?" Mario foi direto.

"Você... _me_ punir?" Ivan tentou utilizar sua posição, mas seu Braço Direito precisou só de um olhar para tirá-lo de seu falso pedestal. "Quantos dias?"

"Uma semana, pelo menos."

"Eu não suportaria ficar sem Alaudi por todo esse tempo. Eu morreria antes."

"Ele pode vir, mas você não pode ir, simples." Mario sorriu. "E eu ouvi de Giulio que eles estão cheios de trabalho..."

"Mas Alaudi já está vindo para cá..."

"A partir de amanhã, então."

Ivan suspirou e aquele foi o momento em que Mario teve certeza de que seu amigo havia entendido que o que havia feito fora errado. _Você tem que acertar onde dói._

 _"_ Quando o pintor chegará?"

"Logo." O moreno parecia ter recuperado um pouco da animação. "E antes que eu me esqueça, _aquele_ assunto já foi resolvido. Rosa ficou chateada, mas compreendeu que você não está disponível para casamento."

"Menos um problema para eu me preocupar." O ruivo suspirou. "Você acredita que Alaudi contou tudo ao Giulio?"

"Sim, ele disse que faria isso." Ivan riu.

"E você não tentou impedi-lo? Em nenhum momento você não achou que essa não seria uma boa ideia?"

"E do que adiantaria? Alaudi estava decidido e eu sei que Giulio não levaria isso a sério." O Chefe dos Cavallone passou um dos braços atrás do sofá e virou-se em sua direção. "Ele ficou bravo?"

Mario meneou a cabeça em negativo.

Aquela não havia sido uma mentira, mas o modo como o amante o recebeu na sexta-feira à noite omitiu totalmente suas reais intenções. Giulio estava na sala de estar lendo o jornal e os primeiros diálogos entre eles foram frios e secos. O Vice-Inspetor só falava quando era perguntado e Mario sentou-se ao seu lado, retirando o cachecol e indagando se alguma coisa havia acontecido.

"Comigo? Nada." Giulio não tirou os belos olhos verdes do jornal. "Mas achei que não viria hoje."

"Por quê? Eu sempre estou aqui aos finais de semana."

"Achei que passaria a noite com sua _noiva_."

Mario fechou os olhos e respirou fundo notando que finalmente havia ganhado sua atenção.

"Alaudi e aquela maldita boca!" O ruivo inclinou-se à frente e apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. "Não foi nada demais, está bem? Fomos jantar, a mulher tentou me empurrar a neta, mas nada aconteceu. Ivan irá rejeitar formalmente a oferta no domingo."

O Braço Direito passou as mãos nos cabelos pensando o que mais poderia adicionar à sua explicação para fazer Giulio compreender que aquele ocorrido não havia significado nada. Aqueles minutos de luta interna, contudo, mostraram-se desnecessários. O amante fechou o jornal e sorriu, tocando seu rosto com a mão.

"Eu sei. Alaudi me contou o que aconteceu. Eu estava apenas lhe provocando."

"Como ousa!" Ele havia realmente se preocupado.

Giulio riu baixo e levantou-se da poltrona somente para ajoelhar-se em frente a ele. Suas mãos seguraram as de Mario e ele levou uma delas aos lábios, beijando-a de leve e com carinho.

"E se fosse eu?"

"Você?"

"Você se casaria comigo? Ou eu teria meu pedido formalmente rejeitado por Ivan?"

Ele sentiu os olhos se arregalarem. Mario não sabia se aquilo era mais uma das brincadeiras de Giulio, mas seu coração bateu absurdamente rápido. _O-O que é isso? Ele está me provocando? Ele está falando sério? Por que isso soa como um... pedido?_

"Sim." O ruivo ouviu-se responder sem pensar.

Os olhos do amante brilharam e ver-se refletido fez seu rosto se tornar gradualmente corado, sendo impossível não levar as mãos à face, cobrindo-a em um raro momento de timidez. O Vice-Inspetor riu e o que começou com uma brincadeira terminou no quarto do segundo andar. Bem, aquele detalhe Ivan não precisaria saber.

Os amigos mudaram de assunto por seus próprios motivos. O Chefe dos Cavallone queria evitar uma nova leva de broncas e Mario queria afastar os pensamentos do mudo pedido de Giulio e o que aquilo poderia ou não significar. _Somos dois homens, isso é impossível._ Após um tempo, a conversa foi interrompida por três leves batidas na porta denunciando que Giuseppe havia retornado.

"Ele chegou, Chefe."

Ivan levantou-se com um largo sorriso e seu Braço Direito o acompanhou com o semblante pesado, fechando os botões do paletó e decidido a passar todo o tempo ao lado do pintor. _Se eu desconfiar de qualquer coisa esse projeto de Da Vinci estará com os dias contados._

O moreno não falava de outra coisa nos últimos dias, mencionando como gostaria de ter o retrado de todos os membros da Família pintados para a posteridade. _"Eu quero que os próximos Chefes saibam quem foram seus antecessores, Mario. Eu quero que o Décimo Chefe da Família Cavallone, por exemplo, saiba de onde veio."_ O mesmo discurso foi repetido dezena de vezes e com olhos brilhantes e cheios de expectativas. _Embora eu ache que, no final, ele só quer ter um quadro de Alaudi para ficar admirando._

O tempo estava ensolarado, mas a temperatura baixa. O carro havia sido estacionado na entrada e o primeiro a sair foi Niccolò, que fez uma reverência antes de abrir a porta do passageiro. Mario colocou uma parte do cabelo atrás da orelha, imaginando a pessoa que deixaria aquele carro e se a descrição de Ivan seria precisa. _Ele disse que o homem é bem novo, bonito, educado e estrangeiro. Pensando bem, ele nunca me disse o nome da pessoa._ Ele estava tão perdido em suas dúvidas e fantasias que demorou alguns segundos para perceber a realidade. O Chefe dos Cavallone havia descido os degraus da escadaria e ele se apressou a acompanhá-lo, entretanto, seus passos cessaram e a única coisa que Mario conseguiu fazer foi arregalar os olhos.

O passado o atingiu forte, como um soco na face.

Dez anos poderiam ter se passado, mas ele sentiu como se aquele tempo não houvesse durado dez minutos. As noitadas, os bares, os amantes, o sexo feito em qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora... o seu antigo _eu_ havia retornado e ele sentia como se estivesse ali, ao seu lado, lembrando-o da pessoa que costumava ser. A última vez que vira a face que sorria ao encarar Ivan fora há alguns meses, em um pequeno quarto de pensão, mas a sensação era como se não o visse há anos.

O ruivo se conservou imóvel, assistindo Jules corar ao cumprimentar o Chefe dos Cavallone e agradecer várias vezes pelo convite. Seu corpo não se mexia e seu coração batida descontrolado em seu peito, antecipando o inevitável encontro que aconteceria em segundos. Os movimentos aconteciam devagar e assisti-los pareceu ainda mais incômodo por saber que não poderia fazer nada além de estar ali, questionando-se por nunca ter desconfiado de que o pintor era seu antigo amante.

"Ah, eu quero lhe apresentar meu Braço Direito. Você o verá com frequência por aqui."

As palavras eram genuinamente inofensivas para qualquer um, menos para ele.

Mario assistiu Jules tirar os olhos de Ivan para encará-lo. A reação aconteceu aos poucos e ele se perguntou se fora daquela forma que ele reagiu ao vê-lo. O sorriso se desfez de imediato e no lugar da alegria o francês parecia assombrado. Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram e ele subiu os degraus para que ficassem frente a frente.

"Mario..."

A voz sussurrada o arrepiou, remetendo ao último encontro que tiveram.

Mario engoliu seco. Ele conseguia sentir o gosto do beijo trocado naquele quarto, Jules sentado sobre seu colo, o cheiro de tinta e colônia, e o peso em sua consciência ao lembrar-se de Giulio. _Ele vai me matar... É oficial, eu estou morto!_

"Olá, Jules," o ruivo sorriu e estendeu a mão. Suas emoções estavam confusas, mas ele não deixaria transparecer.

Jules piscou algumas vezes, como se acordasse de um sonho, antes de retribuir ao cumprimento. A pequena mão parecia mais delicada e Mario se odiou por relembrar a primeira noite que passaram juntos e em como sua própria mão havia percorrido cada pedacinho daquele corpo. Os cabelos castanhos claros estavam um pouco mais longos e o francês conservava a hipnotizante beleza e charme que o haviam conquistado. _Giulio vai me matar..._

O estupor só passou quando Ivan pousou a mão sobre seu ombro e questionou inocentemente se eles já se conheciam. A resposta, no entanto, ficou no ar e ambos sorriram o mesmo sorriso, já que compartilhavam semelhante emoção que somente aqueles que a viveram poderiam compreender. O autocontrole parcialmente abalado por aquele inusitado encontro retornou e Mario tomou a iniciativa de acompanhá-lo ao lado do Chefe da Família.

E, por estar mergulhado em seu mar pessoal de lembranças, ele foi incapaz de notar que não fora apenas Ivan que desconfiou que eles já houvessem se encontrado anteriormente. Essa pessoa, contudo, era bem menos compreensiva do que o Chefe dos Cavallone e sua expressão se tornou pesada ao dar meia volta e retornar ao seu trabalho.

O passeio pela mansão ganhou mais um elemento quando Catarina desceu os degraus da escadaria principal às pressas, jogando-se contra o professor e desejando um caloroso boas-vindas. Aquele comportamento surpreendeu o ruivo, que nunca havia visto a garota ser tão afetuosa com um estranho.

À frente da comitiva, Catarina fez questão de mostrar seus locais favoritos da casa e principalmente o cômodo no final do corredor do segundo andar que fora transformado em _atelier_. Giulio foi o responsável por decorá-lo a pedido de Ivan, e ali continha todos os apetrechos que a garotinha necessitava para passar horas entre telas e pinturas. Pensar na reação do amante ao descobrir que ele havia decorado o cômodo para que Jules utilizasse o fez sentir dor física.

"É maravilhoso..." Os olhos castanhos brilharam. "A iluminação é ideal. O senhor fez um ótimo trabalho." Ele sorriu na direção de Ivan.

"Ah, não fui eu." O moreno apressou-se em desfazer o mal-entendido. "Foi um amigo da família."

 _Amigo..._

"Ele fez um ótimo trabalho. Eu adoraria conhecê-lo."

Mario passou a mão pela testa, suando frio e nervoso com aquele prospecto. Colocar Giulio e Jules em um mesmo ambiente seria como trancar duas feras em uma jaula, o que aludia à inevitável situação que ele viveria quando _aquela_ situação terminasse. Imaginar-se contando a Giulio sobre a identidade do misterioso pintor fazia seu estômago dar voltas e sua cabeça doer. _E justo agora que saímos de um mal-entendido..._

O Braço Direito tinha certeza de que dessa vez seu parceiro não permaneceria indiferente e que o assunto "Jules" não seria tratado como uma brincadeira, como foi seu pedido de casamento. A aversão que a outra parte sentia continha motivos reais, mas o ruivo não sabia qual seria sua posição naquela nova relação. Ivan tinha _planos_. Se Jules aceitasse trabalhar para a Família temporariamente isso significaria que eles teriam contato direto na maior parte do tempo, o que certamente despertaria a ira de Giulio.

Catarina ficou com o trio até o retorno ao hall principal. O pai avisou que eles seguiriam até a biblioteca e que ela deveria retornar para o quarto. A garotinha não pareceu muito feliz em ser deixada de lado, mas um novo sorriso brotou em seus lábios quando Jules disse que começaria a pintar em alguns dias e que Catarina poderia lhe fazer companhia.

"Você é bom crianças," Ivan acomodou-se na poltrona da biblioteca.

"Eu tenho uma irmã mais nova, ela é da mesma idade que Catarina."

A informação tirou a atenção de Mario de suas mãos e pelos próximos minutos ele tentou recordar-se se Jules havia mencionado alguma informação pessoal durante o tempo que ficaram juntos.

Como esperado, inicialmente a comissão seria para dois quadros de Alaudi. Um em tamanho grande, que seria deixado na mansão, e um pequeno que seria dado como presente. O francês ouviu a tudo com atenção, retirando um pequeno caderno de dentro da bolsa que trazia a tiracolo e anotando cada detalhe. A expressão tornou-se séria e Mario viu-se cativado pelos olhos que não sorriam e o ar profissional que aquela pessoa era capaz de esboçar. O Jules de suas recordações apenas sorria.

A conversa tornou-se mais específica quando o pintor aprofundou-se no assunto e pelos próximos trinta minutos eles combinaram sobre o material que deveria ser utilizado, o local onde o quadro grande seria deixado após o término e todos os detalhes que ele sequer fazia ideia que seriam necessários.

"Eu poderia utilizar o quarto onde moro para o quadro menor, mas o maior seria inviável, principalmente a parte de transporte. Além disso, acredito que este projeto requer certo nível de discrição."

Ivan sorriu aquele sorriso que Mario conhecia bem e que era exibido em situações bem específicas. _Jules é esperto. Ele sabe a posição de Ivan na sociedade e que, aos olhos dos outros, Alaudi não tem nenhuma ligação com a Família._ O Chefe dos Cavallone agradeceu a compreensão e afirmou que ele poderia utilizar o cômodo que havia sido transformado em _atelier_.

Durante todo esse tempo o ruivo se manteve quieto, limitando-se a ouvir. Por duas vezes ele precisou se policiar, pois seus olhos teimavam em vagar até o francês, fazendo com que ele desviasse a atenção para oferecer um sorriso. Ao final, o moreno e Jules trocaram um caloroso aperto de mão e ficou acertado que o pintor retornaria nos próximos dias para entregar a lista do que precisaria ser comprado e começaria a trabalhar naquela mesma semana.

"Mario irá acompanhá-lo até o jardim e Niccolò o levará de volta a Roma."

"Eu poderia vir sozinho, se for permitido, das próximas vezes. Não quero incomodar e acredito que seu chefe da segurança seja um homem ocupado."

"Tem minha permissão. Eu avisarei aos seguranças que liberem sua entrada." O Chefe dos Cavallone era o mais alto entre eles e precisava abaixar os olhos para falar com Jules.

"Obrigado."

Eles deixaram a biblioteca e se encararam como velhos amigos que não se viam há muito tempo.

"A vida é realmente interessante, não? Quais as chances de nos encontrarmos nessas circunstâncias?"

"Quase nulas, eu diria." Mario se pôs a andar. "Eu deveria ter desconfiado de que o pintor favorito de Catarina seria você."

"Obrigado," o francês riu baixo e com certo orgulho, "como você tem passado?"

"Bem..." A cada passo ele podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração. "Você?"

"Muito bem. Solteiro?"

"Não..."

"Hm..."

A chegada ao hall principal coincidiu com o fim do curto e superficial diálogo. Giuseppe vinha da sala de jantar e Mario teria continuado seu caminho se Jules não houvesse se afastado e seguido na direção do louro sem qualquer aviso.

"Seu nome é Giuseppe, não é?" Os olhos castanhos brilharam. "Eu não acredito que você _também_ faz parte dos Cavallone!"

"S-Sim." Giuseppe corou e tentou esconder um meio sorriso.

"A partir de hoje eu virei com frequência e espero que possamos conversar novamente." Jules esticou a mão.

O louro arregalou os olhos e pareceu momentaneamente perdido até retribuir o gesto. Mario juntou as sobrancelhas, sem entender o que acontecia, mas deduzindo que eles haviam se conhecido na semana anterior durante a exposição. _Giuseppe sendo amigo de um ex-amante... Meu Deus..._ Jules voltou a lhe fazer companhia e os dois deixaram a mansão lado a lado.

"Não sabia que era amigo de meu irmão."

"O quê?!" O pintor parou, puxando-o pelo braço e exibindo uma expressão de total assombro. "V-Você e Giuseppe são _irmãos_? _Aquele_ Giuseppe?"

"Sim... achei que soubesse."

Ele entreabriu os lábios e piscou algumas vezes, processando o que havia acabado de escutar e levando as mãos para a cabeça.

"Como alguém tão bom pode ser _seu_ irmão?"

"Você está tentando me ofender?" Mario sorriu, não se sentindo ofendido. Ele já se fez aquela pergunta muitas vezes.

"Sim, estou!"

Os dois se olharam e sorriram, voltando a descer as escadas. A surpresa por terem se reencontrado naquelas circunstâncias se dissipava aos poucos e Mario sentia que vê-lo com regularidade poderia ser positivo. Não havia dúvidas em seu coração e seus sentimentos por Giulio eram sólidos, mas Jules servia como um lembrete de uma fase de sua vida que ele gostaria de esquecer, ainda que jamais pudesse se desvencilhar totalmente. _Eu mudei e vê-lo apenas serve para confirmar que a escolha que fiz foi a certa._

O seu antigo eu, libertino e amante da vida, não existia mais. O motivo para a mudança era um moreno alto, forte e que, por mais irônico que soasse, era o Vice-Inspetor de polícia. Jules entrou em sua vida no momento em que Mario mais precisava e por várias noites ele pensou no que teria acontecido se Giulio não lhe tivesse dado aquela chance. _Poderia eu ter aprendido a amar Jules?_

Aquela pergunta nunca seria respondida e ele estava satisfeito com isso. Niccolò já estava com a porta do carro aberta, então a despedida foi um polido aperto de mão. O ruivo permaneceu no jardim até o carro se afastar, dando meia-volta e retornando à mansão. Ele havia prometido que iria à casa de Giulio pela manhã, porém, não se sentia inclinado a encará-lo naquele momento.

O Braço Direito sabia que precisaria contar sobre Jules ser o pintor misterioso o mais rápido possível e antes que o moreno descobrisse por _outras_ fontes. Contudo, a tarefa era árdua, principalmente porque ele sabia que seu final de semana não seria regado a beijos e abraços depois que aquela notícia fosse dada. _Eu consigo ver os olhos de Giulio ao ouvir a notícia._

Ivan estava radiante na biblioteca quando Mario retornou. O Chefe dos Cavallone disse que ele poderia ir para Roma se quisesse, uma vez que não haveria mais trabalho naquele dia e, demonstrando que não havia se esquecido de sua punição pela furtiva escapulida da semana anterior, disse que esperaria pacientemente por Alaudi.

"Ivan, eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa," o ruivo sentou-se no sofá e apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

"Algo aconteceu nesses cinco minutos?" O amigo desfez o sorriso e saiu detrás da mesa aproximando-se devagar.

"Não, não é nada sério." Mario sorriu para tranquilizá-lo. "É sobre eles Jules... eu o conheço. Hoje não foi nosso primeiro encontro."

"Eu deduzi pela maneira como se cumprimentaram, mas onde foi? Você não adora arte o suficiente para frequentar galerias e exposições, mas suponho que tenha ido com Giulio?"

 _Você não está completamente errado..._ Mario encarou o tapete que forrava aquela área, ponderando qual seria a melhor abordagem para aquele assunto. _Se falar com Ivan já é difícil, imagine quando eu sentar frente a frente com Giulio._ O pensamento o aterrorizava.

"Eu dormi com Jules," o Braço Direito decidiu ser o mais direto possível, "ele foi meu amante por algum tempo."

O Chefe dos Cavallone o olhou e a expressão que vestia era confusa. Havia surpresa e incredulidade, seguida por um menear de cabeça em negativo. Por fim, ele passou a mão pelo rosto enquanto se sentava em sua poltrona favorita, recostando-se e encarando o teto ao suspirar longamente.

"Mario, eu sou a última pessoa que pode lhe julgar, mas não quero acreditar que você traiu o Giulio... não depois de tudo."

"O quê?" Ele juntou as sobrancelhas. "Eu nunca fiz isso, por mais impossível que possa parecer eu tenho sido fiel por todos esses anos."

"Você acabou de me dizer que dormiu com o meu pintor, Mario."

"Sim, _antes_ do Giulio. Eu conheci Jules antes de conhecê-lo."

As mesmas expressões retornaram à face de Ivan, mas dessa vez ele não pensou duas vezes antes de falar.

"Não minta para mim, Mario, é impossível que você tenha conhecido Jules há dez anos."

"Eu não estou mentindo e não sei por que é tão difícil de imaginar!"

"Porque Jules era um pouco mais velho do que uma criança e eu tenho certeza de que você jamais defloraria uma criança..."

"Criança? Ivan, do que você está falando? Jules tinha pouco mais de dezoito anos quando eu o conheci. Não se deixe enganar pela aparência."

O moreno piscou duas vezes.

Seus lábios, que estiveram um pouco curvados para baixo em sinal de protesto à suposta traição, formaram um sorriso que culminou em uma alta e sonora gargalhada. Mario se manteve imóvel, assistindo seu Chefe e melhor amigo jogar a cabeça para trás enquanto ria. Nada daquilo fazia sentido e ele havia se perdido na conversa.

"Mario, eu acho que você foi enganado."

"Como? Quando?" Ele não entendia.

"Eu não sei o motivo, e você terá que descobrir por si mesmo, mas eu acredito que Jules tenha mentido para você, pois ele tem, hoje, vinte e cinco anos."

O ruivo deixou que aquela peça de informação pairasse no ar, recusando-se a acreditar. Os encontros que ele e o francês tiveram no passado retornaram ao fundo de sua mente, lembrando-o do sexo intenso e do modo como aquele _rapaz_ quase se derreteu em seus braços todas as vezes que fora envolvido. Em nenhum momento ele duvidou da idade que Jules havia dado e isso o fez sentir-se um perfeito idiota. _Eu percebi que ele aparentava ser bem novo, mas não pensei em confirmar._ Mario cobriu o rosto com as mãos enquanto Ivan continuava a rir, a ponto de precisar enxugar uma lágrima.

"Como você sabe que ele mentiu para mim e não para você?" Ele sabia a resposta, mas precisava utilizar até o último fio de esperança.

"Alaudi," a resposta mais óbvia foi dada em uma pausa entre as gargalhadas. "Eu não pedi, mas ele disse que fez isso por Catarina. Você talvez não saiba, mas Jules não é um pobre coitado que acabou na Itália por mero acaso. Sua família é abastada e ele estuda Artes desde criança. Na época em que vocês se conheceram ele estava em um famoso colégio graças a uma bolsa de estudos."

"Colégio..." O Braço Direito sentiu-se rir baixo quando Ivan voltou a gargalhar. A ideia de que ele havia dormido com alguém da mesma idade que Francesco o fez sentir como se houvesse, finalmente, atingido o fundo do poço. _Giulio nunca pode saber sobre isso! Eu poderia ir preso!_

A conversa não foi muito longe, já que o moreno não fazia outra coisa além de rir. Mario suportou a humilhação com certo grau de dignidade, mas somente até o amigo mencionar que contaria a Alaudi. Aquele foi o ponto em que ele precisou intervir, quase implorando que aquela informação não deixasse aquele cômodo, não apenas porque Giulio _certamente_ seria informado, mas por desconfiar que o Inspetor de polícia não pouparia esforços em acusá-lo e jogá-lo na mais suja e escura cela que possuísse.

Quando Mario levantou-se o peso em seus ombros era muito maior. Aquele dia estava sendo uma sucessão de acontecimentos estranhos e ele tinha um pouco de medo de imaginar que não era sequer meio-dia. Os dois amigos se despediram com um aceno, porém, antes que pudesse deixar a biblioteca um terceiro elemento estava do outro lado da porta, um dos rostos que ele não gostaria de ver, principalmente naquelas circunstâncias. O ruivo virou o rosto na direção de Ivan e apertou os olhos, passando por Alaudi e ganhando o corredor. Seus passos eram lentos e a pressa que sempre sentia para ver o amante aos finais de semana havia diminuído consideravelmente. A inevitabilidade da conversa tornava o encontro um pouco doloroso.

Ele manteve-se focado em seus próprios pensamentos até chegar ao hall. Ali, seus olhos se ergueram e seus passos cessaram para admirar uma curiosa cena. Francesco e Giuseppe vinham de fora, com o louro andando à frente com passos rápidos enquanto o rapaz vinha um pouco atrás e rindo de alguma coisa. Em determinado momento seu irmão se virou com a expressão que Mario conhecia bem e que precedia um discurso pseudo-bravo para esconder seu embaraço. Francesco o calou ao se aproximar e erguer uma das mãos. O ruivo deu um passo à frente por puro instinto e os dois se viraram rapidamente na sua direção.

"Bom dia, Francesco." ele se aproximou sorrindo.

"Bom dia, Mario." O herdeiro exibiu o típico sorriso dos Cavallone, mas Giuseppe nada disse. Algo em seus belos olhos o incomodou.

"Eu estou indo para a casa de Giulio, Giuseppe, e talvez volte hoje mesmo..."

"Hoje?" O louro piscou surpreso e a expressão de outrora desapareceu. "Ivan tem algum trabalho extra? Eu vi que Alaudi já chegou, então achei que não houvesse nada."

"Não, não há nada a ser feito, mas talvez Giulio não me queira por perto... por um tempo." Mario não pôde evitar comparar-se ao seu antigo eu. Ver Jules o fez recordar-se da pessoa que ele costumava ser e que jamais teria se acovardado à frente de uma conversa.

"Vocês brigaram de novo?" Francesco juntou as sobrancelhas e sua expressão era uma cópia da do pai. Aquilo fez a veia em sua testa tremer.

"Você fala como se soubesse das coisas, Francis, mas você não sabe de nada." Mario deu de ombros. "O mundo dos adultos é muito mais complexo e desafiador do que você imagina."

"Ou você é um amante ruim," o rapaz respondeu com o mesmo sorriso. "Bem, é o que meu pai costuma dizer quando vocês brigam."

"Você deveria parar de dar ouvidos a Ivan ou eu temo pelo adulto que você se tornará. Seus exemplos paternos são péssimos!" _E eu me lembrarei disso, Ivan..._ "De qualquer forma, você pode ficar na mansão se quiser, Giuseppe, não quero você sozinho em casa se por acaso eu não retornar."

"Eu não sou mais criança, Mario. Não existe nada de errado se eu ficar em casa quando você não está." O irmão corou e pareceu contrariado, exatamente como costumava reagir quando eram crianças.

"Eu sei, e é isso o que me preocupa."

A face de Niccolò surgiu automaticamente em sua mente e uma peculiar ideia o fez estudar Francesco com mais cuidado. _Talvez ele saiba de alguma coisa. Francesco e Giuseppe estão sempre juntos e existe uma grande chance de ele saber se meu irmão tem um amante._ O único problema de seu plano era que raramente tinha a chance de estar a sós com o herdeiro. _Eu pensarei nisso depois..._

Mario despediu-se e deixou a mansão, seguindo até o estacionamento totalmente desmotivado. Os subordinados faziam reverência ao vê-lo passar, cuja resposta era um aceno desanimado. O carro deixou a propriedade e ele passou todo o trajeto escolhendo a melhor abordagem e a que trouxesse resultados menos dolorosos. O discurso era feito em voz alta, e ele tentava antecipar as respostas de Giulio, ainda que soubesse que aquele método era falho, visto que o moreno já o havia surpreendido em várias ocasiões tendo reações diferentes do esperado.

O caminho da mansão até a casa do moreno foi feito como sempre, seguindo pela longa estrada, atravessando as mesmas ruas e virando as conhecidas esquinas. No entanto, quando Mario estacionou o carro uma incrível e incômoda sensação se apossou de seu coração. _Eu nunca achei que viveria para sentir medo de conversar com alguém._ Ele respirou fundo antes de descer, atravessando o pequeno portão que separava a calçada da propriedade e subindo os curtos cinco degraus antes de retirar a chave do bolso. O cheiro delicioso de comida o recebeu de braços abertos e Mario se esqueceu do mal-estar sentido há poucos instantes.

O dono da casa estava na cozinha, de costas para a porta e vestindo ao redor da cintura o sensual avental preto que ele adorava. A camisa branca havia sido dobrada até os cotovelos, deixando seus braços fortes à mostra. O ruivo permitiu-se um instante de contemplação, sentindo-se o homem mais afortunado do mundo antes de se aproximar devagar, envolvendo-o em um abraço e afundando o rosto em suas costas.

"Está quase pronto," o Vice-Inspetor pousou a colher de pau sobre o descanso e virou-se devagar. "Você está adiantado."

"Eu sei," Mario sabia as palavras certas a dizer, mas elas simplesmente não saíram, "trabalho..."

"Entendo." Giulio o encarou e ofereceu um meio sorriso antes de voltar sua atenção ao almoço.

Mario fechou os olhos, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e sentindo os ombros pesados. _Eu terei o restante do final de semana para falar._ Ele repetiu para si mesmo enquanto seguia até a sala de jantar e abria a porta da pequena peça de madeira onde estavam os vinhos.

Não havia melhor companhia do que o álcool para fazê-lo sentir-se menos patético.

 **x**

Ele protelou _aquela_ conversa o máximo que conseguiu.

As oportunidades para conversarem surgiram, mas em nenhum momento ele ousou tocar no assunto. Quando se encontravam, o ruivo analisava as expressões de Giulio na busca por algum rastro de ódio ou raiva reprimida que serviriam como sinal de que Alaudi havia aberto aquela grande boca e feito algum comentário sobre o pintor.

Para sua total surpresa, o Inspetor não havia dito nada e uma semana após o reencontro com Jules Mario decidiu que já não poderia adiar aquela conversa. Seu caráter não mais permitia a omissão e por mais que suspeitasse que seria o responsável por uma possível briga, ele sabia que seu amante tinha o direito de saber a verdade por seus lábios.

O Braço Direito deixou a mansão no sábado de manhã, como geralmente fazia, sem dizer ao irmão quando retornaria. Giuseppe não o havia pressionado sobre contar a verdade a Giulio e, quando questionou sua opinião, o louro apenas disse que respeitava o silêncio e que nem todas as verdades poderiam ser ditas. Mario não se aprofundou no assunto e pelos dias seguintes tentou se convencer de que não estava mentindo, somente postergando a verdade.

Giulio não estava em casa quando ele chegou.

Mario adentrou à casa com sua chave, deixando o sobretudo na entrada e subindo para o segundo andar com passos largos. A casa estava gelada, nenhuma lareira acessa e, apesar de as janelas estarem fechadas, o frio havia entrado por alguma fresta e se alojado pelos cômodos. Os sapatos ficaram no topo da escada e a lareira do quarto foi acessa às pressas. O quarto ocupava o segundo andar inteiro, logo, era o local mais frio da casa.

O moreno chegou uma hora depois e o encontrou enrolado em uma grossa manta e sentado em uma das poltronas do quarto segurando uma xícara de vinho quente. Mario era uma negação na cozinha e as únicas coisas que conseguia fazer era café, ovos cozidos e vinho quente. _Pelo menos não morreria de fome..._

"Você chegou cedo, eu fui fazer compras para o almoço."

Giulio depositou um carinhoso beijo no topo de sua cabeça. O cheiro da colônia amadeirada impregnada no sobretudo azul escuro era embriagante e por um segundo quase o distraiu de seu objetivo. Todavia, o peso em sua consciência não permitiria que o amante deixasse o quarto sem saber a verdade.

"Giulio, precisamos conversar."

Aquelas três palavras foram suficientes para desfazer a expressão tranquila. Os olhos se tornaram baixos, os lábios uma fina linha, e Giulio caminhou até a cama onde se sentou e cruzou os braços. Mario levantou-se e pousou sua xícara na cômoda antes de lhe fazer companhia. Ele sabia exatamente o que deveria dizer, mas não imaginou que seria tão difícil iniciar a conversa. _Eu não posso mais voltar em minha palavra e só há uma maneira de começar._

"Jules é o professor de Artes de Catarina." Ele foi o mais claro e específico possível, pois sabia que o amante não gostava de rodeios.

Giulio nada disse.

Seus olhos mantinham a mesma falta de brilho e Mario sabia que ele esperava a continuação.

"Ivan o conheceu há duas semanas. Ele foi _escondido_ na exposição de Jules e o conheceu. Eu nada sabia."

"Quando você descobriu?" A voz soou baixa e o ruivo desconfiou que Giulio não houvesse aberto a boca para falar. _Ele está_ muito _bravo..._

"Na semana passada."

"Antes ou depois de vir para cá?"

"Antes."

O moreno se levantou e passou a mão pela nuca. Mario conhecia bem aquele gesto e sabia que o que viria em seguida seria doloroso.

"Não é só isso."

Giulio colocou as mãos na cintura e permaneceu de costas, respirando fundo.

"Ivan contratou Jules para alguns quadros. Pelas próximas semanas ele frequentará a mansão." Ele sentiu o rosto tornar-se quente. "Eu deveria ter dito antes, desculpe."

O Vice-Inspetor caminhou até a lareira, onde ficou por alguns minutos. Suas largas costas foram tudo o que o ruivo viu enquanto se mantinha sentado sobre a cama tentando adivinhar o que Lorenzo prepararia para o jantar naquele sábado, pois a certeza de que ele não passaria a noite naquela casa era evidente.

"Sim, deveria." O moreno virou-se e se aproximou com os mesmos passos vagarosos, sentando-se ao seu lado e o surpreendendo. A expressão em seu rosto era de puro aborrecimento, mas havia algo mais. "Eu não vou mentir e dizer que não estou chateado. Em algum momento nesse tempo eu desconfiei que o professor de Catarina pudesse ser o francês, mas disse a mim mesmo que seria impossível, que essa seria uma infeliz coincidência. Sim, eu poderia ter investigado, mas parte de mim estava com medo de descobrir a verdade."

"Eu fiquei tão surpreso quanto você, acredite. Ivan não me disse nada sobre o pintor, nem sequer seu nome. Ele está encantado pelo Jules e não há nada que eu possa fazer."

"Saber que aquele homem estará ao seu lado me preocupa menos do que o fato de você não ter me dito nada na semana passada. Nós ficamos juntos por dois dias inteiros, nós dividimos esta cama várias vezes e você não pensou em me contar a verdade, Mario?"

"Mas é claro que pensei," o Braço Direito engoliu seco, "eu passei a semana inteira arrependido de não ter dito nada e vim para cá com o intuito de dizer a verdade antes de qualquer coisa. Você sabe que eu não sou assim, Giulio, eu jamais mentiria, mas Jules é um assunto que já nos causou muitos problemas."

"Aparentemente, continua causando." Giulio ficou em pé e suspirou. "Eu não vou brigar ou discutir. Se a ideia de contratá-lo foi de Ivan não há nada que nenhum de nós possa fazer. Eu confio em você, mas não confio no francês e isso é algo que eu quero que você saiba."

"Eu não vou me esquecer."

O Vice-Inspetor desabotoou o sobretudo e o deixou sobre a cama.

"Você ficará para o almoço?"

"Sim."

O amante cruzou o quarto, descendo as escadas e deixando-o sozinho. Mario jogou-se para trás, deitando sobre a cama e encarando o teto do quarto. _Ele nunca irá esquecer. O tempo pode passar, mas Giulio jamais esquecerá a pessoa que eu costumava ser._ Ele virou-se, trazendo o sobretudo para perto e o abraçando.

O cheiro da colônia o fez corar e Mario imaginou se aquele seria o mais próximo que estaria de Giulio naquele final de semana.

 _Continua..._


	6. V

**V - Ivan**

O céu acinzentado e a temperatura baixa fizeram com que Ivan deixasse o conforto de seu quarto para se aventurar na cozinha. A casa estava silenciosa, sem barulho de conversas ou passos apressados. No verão havia sempre luz, claridade e animação por todos os cantos, mas quando o inverno se aproximava era como se as pessoas se adaptassem para lidar com o frio e a umidade.

O Chefe dos Cavallone dirigir-se à cozinha não era um sinal tão incomum. Como dono da casa, não eram raros os momentos em que ele adentrasse aos domínios de Lorenzo, o responsável por todas as refeições da mansão e um dos empregados mais antigos. _Meu pai o convenceu a trabalhar para nós. Lorenzo sempre foi requisitado e tê-lo na Família é um privilégio._

Entretanto, como sempre acontecia, assim que sua figura surgiu pela porta da sala de jantar os ajudantes ficaram imóveis ao vê-lo, parando completamente o que faziam. Um dos mais jovens lavava uma panela e pareceu não perceber que a água continuava a cair. Uma moça ficou com as mãos suspensas no ar, dividida entre encará-lo e guardar a pilha de pratos. O moreno sorriu, desejando bom dia e perguntando sobre o paradeiro do cozinheiro.

"Ele não está aqui agora, Chefe," uma voz fina veio de trás de vários vegetais, "ele está na adega com Paolo. Eles estão fazendo o inventário."

A dona da voz se levantou e mostrou-se como sendo uma das gêmeas que trabalhava na casa. Ivan nunca conseguia diferenciá-la da irmã.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Existe algo que possamos ajudar?" A outra gêmea surgiu da porta que levava à despensa.

A cozinha da mansão era grande, com uma bancada de mármore do tamanho da mesa de jantar. Ali trabalhavam mais de dez ajudantes e o cozinheiro. A despensa principal era do tamanho de um dos cômodos, além da adega que ficava no subsolo.

"Hm, talvez," Ivan coçou a nuca. Todos os olhos estavam sobre ele. "Eu gostaria de um bule de café para levar comigo para a biblioteca."

Os ajudantes se entreolharam receosos e nenhum deles tomou a voz. O moreno suspirou, entendendo o que acontecia. Nenhuma daquelas jovens faces queria se responsabilizar pelo café, pois provavelmente acreditavam que era uma missão muito importante servi-lo diretamente. _Eu só queria uma xícara de café para me ajudar a sobreviver à manhã de trabalho..._

"Eu posso cuidar disso, Chefe." A primeira gêmea ergueu o braço e todos os demais arregalaram os olhos.

"Ótimo!" Os olhos cor de mel brilharam. "Eu estarei na biblioteca, obrigado...?"

"Irene," a moça sorriu e coçou uma das bochechas coradas.

Ivan acenou e deixou a cozinha se sentindo mais cansado do que quando havia descido. O caminho foi feito despretensiosamente, ouvindo os sons que seus sapatos faziam ao pisar no piso de mármore. Ao chegar à biblioteca, a primeira coisa que notou foram as cortinas abertas e metade da pilha de papéis sobre a mesa que ele havia deixado na noite anterior. A outra metade foi levada para o quarto e Ivan terminou de assinar antes de descer.

O som de alguma coisa caindo, no entanto, tirou um pouco de sua atenção do trabalho. Ele não havia visto nenhum subordinado pela casa e só havia uma pessoa, além dos membros da família, que entrava naquele cômodo.

"Mario?"

"Não, sou eu." A voz soou abafada e foi seguida por alguns passos.

"Francis?" O Chefe dos Cavallone estava genuinamente surpreso.

Francesco deixou uma das estantes trazendo consigo três grossos livros. Ver o filho na biblioteca não era uma visão _tão_ rara, porém, ele não pensou em encontrá-lo em uma manhã sem aula perambulando entre estantes de livros.

"Achei que você ainda estivesse dormindo," o moreno sentou-se em sua poltrona favorita, "você não teve aula hoje, por que não aproveita para dormir um pouco mais. Está frio!"

"Eu não estou com sono," o rapaz pousou os livros sobre a mesa de centro.

"Hm..." Ivan inclinou-se e leu as capas uma a uma, piscando longamente e encarando o filho com certo assombro. "Você está bem, Francis? Quer que eu chame Ottavio para lhe examinar?"

"Eu estou ótimo." Francesco riu e sentou-se no sofá mais próximo. "Eu apenas estou diversificando minha leitura."

Aquela resposta poderia ser verdadeira e _soava_ verdadeira, mas ele conhecia Francesco bem demais para suspeitar de que havia algum motivo por trás daquela escolha literária. Não que ler filosofia não fosse positivo, contudo, seu filho sempre teve preferência por aventuras e não os livros que _ele_ mesmo lera quando jovem.

"Quem lhe falou sobre esses livros? Mario?"

O herdeiro tinha a nuca apoiada no alto do sofá e não respondeu prontamente.

"Sim." Suas bochechas estavam um pouco rubras. "Eu pedi que ele me passasse a lista dos livros que você leu na minha idade."

"Na verdade, eu li Platão um pouco mais novo." Ivan segurou o livro e uma onda de lembranças veio junto com o cheiro das páginas. Algumas não tão positivas, mas que foram rapidamente esquecidas. _Meu pai ainda era vivo e os Cavallone sequer eram uma Família... Tudo era diferente..._ "Mas o que deu em você para começar a lê-los?"

"E-Eu quero aprender..."

"Aprender?"

"Aprender o que você aprendeu para ser Chefe," o rapaz cruzou as pernas. "D-Digo, eu serei o Chefe um dia, não? Então o quanto antes eu aprender o trabalho, melhor."

Ivan arregalou os olhos e não teve tempo de se surpreender com as palavras do filho. As leves batidas na porta denunciavam que seu café estava pronto. As duas gêmeas entraram juntas, uma delas trazendo a bandeja com o café e a outra duas xícaras e alguns biscoitos.

"Obrigado."

As moças fizeram uma curta reverência antes de deixarem a biblioteca e Francesco tomou a iniciativa de servi-los. As xícaras foram preenchidas com café e o delicioso aroma se alastrou por todos os cantos. Na primeira foram adicionadas duas colheres de açúcar, enquanto a outra não continha nada além do café.

"Não vai colocar leite ou açúcar?" Ele agradeceu ao receber sua xícara adoçada e juntou as sobrancelhas ao ver o filho bebericando seu café puro.

"Eu estou tentando abrir mão do leite." O herdeiro riu.

O moreno não soube explicar o que era aquele estranho sentimento que havia se apoderado de seu peito. Primeiro, o súbito interesse em estudar para suceder a Família, depois, o café sem açúcar. _A única pessoa que conheço que bebe café sem nenhum tipo de atrativo é Alaudi. Quando foi que ele adquiriu esse hábito?_ Ivan não acreditava que não havia percebido as mudanças em Francesco e quanto mais observava o rapaz sentado ao seu lado mais difícil era digerir que ele, como pai, havia negligenciado aquela mudança.

"Francesco," ele pousou a xícara na bandeja e o encarou com seriedade. "O que aconteceu?"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos deu um longo gole em seu café. As bochechas coradas, no entanto, não eram decorrentes da temperatura da bebida ou da lareira acessa próxima à mesa onde o trabalho de Ivan repousava intocado. Francesco coçou a nuca e moveu as pernas, atitudes que ele sempre teve desde criança. Vê-lo lutar internamente contra a timidez em responder o fez sorrir.

No final, seu filho continuava o mesmo.

"Eu quero ajudar a Família, não quero ser somente o 'herdeiro' ou o 'futuro Chefe'. Esses são apenas títulos, não significam nada, pois o trabalho continua sendo somente seu."

"Sim, porque _eu_ sou o Chefe." Ele não compreendia. "O que você quer? Que eu lhe dê mais liberdade com os subordinados? Mais autonomia para fiscalizar seus trabalhos?"

"Não..." O herdeiro suspirou cansado. "Na verdade, essa parte não me atraí muito. Ainda não consigo me ver mandando em ninguém e acho que acabaria pedindo favores ao invés de ordenar." O sorriso tímido foi substituído por outro gole de café. "Eu só acho que se ajudasse mais você poderia ter mais tempo livre, só isso..."

"Tempo livre? Eu tenho tempo livre." Ivan fingiu que acreditava naquela parte e foi impossível não lembrar-se de Mario e do terrorismo que seu Braço Direito fazia para que o trabalho fosse feito a tempo. _Na maioria das vezes eu preciso implorar para que ele me deixe passar algumas poucas horas com Alaudi..._

"Não, não tem." Francesco o encarou sério. "Alaudi vem aos finais de semana e suas visitas são muito rápidas. Às vezes parece que ele é mais um visitante do que morador."

O Chefe dos Cavallone entreabriu os lábios. Seu coração se tornou apertado e a garganta seca.

Ele compreendia melhor do que ninguém aquela sensação e, embora também compartilhasse do sentimento de que ver seu parceiro uma vez por semana não era suficiente, ele sabia que aquele assunto infelizmente não poderia ser mudado. Ambos eram muito diferentes. Os mundos em que viviam eram completamente distintos e se Ivan não fosse tão egoísta e ganancioso já teria percebido que o relacionamento entre um mafioso e um Inspetor de polícia, ainda que pseudo-mafioso nas horas vagas, soava como um conto de fadas.

"Francesco, Alaudi tem seu trabalho e n—"

"Eu sei. Eu sei que o trabalho de Alaudi na polícia é importante, mas esse é um assunto que eu não posso me intrometer, já que não irei substituí-lo no futuro, mas aqui na Família..."

O rapaz mordeu o lábio inferior e juntou as sobrancelhas antes de continuar.

"Eu não quero ser Chefe somente quando o senhor morrer. Eu não quero que só veja Alaudi aos finais de semana até o fim da sua vida. Eu não quero que Catarina cresça tendo metade de dois pais, mas nunca inteiros. Eu quero que confie em mim, pai. Eu sei, hoje eu não passo de um fedelho aos seus olhos, mas em alguns anos eu quero ser responsável o bastante para que você possa viajar com Alaudi, se quiser, sabendo que deixou a Família em boas mãos." Francesco precisou respirar fundo. Seu rosto estava absurdamente vermelho e todo aquele esforço em se fazer compreender pareceu ter roubado suas forças. "Por favor, não diga a Mario que eu sugeri a viagem, ele me mataria."

Os sons dos estalos vindos da lareira serviram como plano de fundo para aquele silêncio. Ivan piscou algumas vezes, servindo-se de mais café e sequer notando que havia adicionado sete colheres de açúcar. O líquido desceu sem gosto por sua garganta e só ao pousar novamente a xícara foi que ele percebeu que havia se calado por muito tempo. Seu interlocutor o olhava com ansiedade, esperando uma resposta, _qualquer_ resposta.

 _Meu Deus, o que eu devo falar?_ Hábito o fez encarar a poltrona ao lado, aquela que pertencia a Alaudi, na busca por apoio. Entretanto, ela estava vazia e a realização de que não aguentaria esperar pelo final de semana para vê-lo fez com que as palavras do filho fizessem sentido. _Ele merece a verdade._

"Eu pensei em ter essa conversa com você em alguns anos, Francis, então quero que perdoe minha surpresa. Eu esperava que você me falasse qualquer outra coisa, mas não isso."

"O que eu diria? Eu tenho tudo o que preciso." As sobrancelhas castanhas se juntaram.

"Você é jovem, mas raramente deixa esta casa com exceção da escola e das visitas a Enrico. Achei que pediria mais liberdade para sair, frequentar bailes ou jantares. Garotos da sua idade geralmente estão aproveitando tudo o que uma boa sociedade pode oferecer."

"Eu não tenho interesse nessas coisas." O rapaz riu e não havia nenhum sinal de timidez. Ele realmente dizia a verdade. "E eu sei que na minha idade isso era exatamente o que o senhor fazia, mas eu não tenho interesse. Como eu disse, tudo o que eu preciso está aqui."

O temor com a possibilidade de ter negligenciado o crescimento do filho desapareceu e ele viu-se envolvido por um indescritível fascínio em conhecer aquela _nova_ pessoa que, apesar de vestir o rosto de Francesco, não parecia em nada com o garotinho chorão e egoísta que se recusava a dividir os brinquedos com a irmã. À sua frente estava um jovem que começava a trilhar a vida adulta e não parecia assustado ou temeroso, apenas curioso para saber o que mais aquele caminho poderia oferecer. _Ele é mais maduro do que eu era nessa idade._

Não houve promessas ou acordos e pelo restante do tempo que passaram juntos o Chefe dos Cavallone mais ouviu do que falou. Francesco mencionou a vontade de conhecer outros lugares, outras pessoas, e o moreno automaticamente recordou-se de Giotto que durante todos esses mais de dez anos de amizade havia feito dezenas de convites para que ele lhe fizesse companhia em suas viagens ao Japão.

No começo a ideia soou tentadora, mas com o nascimento de Francesco seus planos precisaram ser adiados. Sua vida já não era somente sua e seria impossível pensar em deixá-lo na Itália para seguir para outro país. Em seguida vieram Alaudi e Catarina e o simples pensamento de sair de sua casa já soava penoso. _Eu me tornei um recluso sem perceber..._

Quando o café havia terminado e os biscoitos desapareceram da bandeja, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos avisou que subiria para estudar e que desceria para o almoço. Ivan pegou-se sozinho na biblioteca, ruminando a conversa que tivera e esquecendo-se completamente do trabalho, pelo menos por algum tempo. Cerca de uma hora antes do almoço ele se sentou em sua cadeira e, até o momento em que Mario bateu na porta para lembrá-lo de que era preciso comer para _continuar_ a trabalhar, não houve interrupções e todos os papéis foram lidos e assinados.

Francesco, Mario e Giuseppe foram suas companhias para o almoço. Normalmente, com os herdeiros na escola, suas refeições eram feitas com ambos os irmãos. Como Catarina foi a única a ter aulas naquele dia, foi incrivelmente agradável ter a companhia do filho, ainda mais depois da conversa que tiveram na biblioteca.

"Francesco," o moreno pousou o copo de água sobre a mesa e limpou o canto da boca com o guardanapo. "Eu vou para Roma esta noite."

"Você vai?" Mario ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e sua voz soou debochada.

A autoconfiança de Ivan vacilou. Não havia pessoa mais eficaz em destruir suas ilusões do que seu Braço Direito.

"Tudo bem, mande um abraço para Alaudi."

"Na minha ausência," ele fez uma pausa proposital, "acha que consegue cuidar da casa?"

O pudim de chocolate caiu da colher para dentro da taça e a reação de Francesco beirou da adorável à engraçada. Os olhos cor de mel brilharam, os lábios se entreabriram e as bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

"S-Sim, claro, sim!"

Mario olhou para Ivan com desconfiança e Giuseppe não sabia se felicitava o herdeiro ou questionava se o Chefe tinha certeza do que estava falando. Ivan, por outro lado, nunca se sentiu tão tranquilo em poder deixar sua casa para encontrar seu amante. Ele sabia que precisaria dar uma boa explicação para o ruivo, não apenas por delegar a Francesco aquele nível de responsabilidade, como também por aquela escapulida inesperada no final do seu castigo. _Perdão, Mario, mas eu realmente preciso ver Alaudi esta noite!_

 **x**

Eles atravessaram a rua e entraram na sede de polícia como se não houvesse nada mais natural para um mafioso, e seu Braço Direito, do que perambular pela autoridade policial mais importante da Itália. Seu sobretudo creme dançou com o vento frio e o aconchego da repartição o recebeu de braços abertos. Devido ao horário não havia muito movimento, mas todos os policiais que os viram passar fizeram contato visual. Alguns faziam reverências, outros sorriam e eram respondidos pelo meio sorriso que Ivan sempre tinha para aquele tipo de situação.

Ao fundo, depois de passar pelo corredor que separava as mesas da direita e da esquerda, eles se separaram. Seu destino estava na sala à frente enquanto o ruivo tinha assuntos com o Vice-Inspetor, cuja sala ficava no andar de cima. As duas leves batidas na porta foram seguidas por um seco "Está aberta", que ele não escutava há muito tempo.

No começo de suas tentativas de cortejá-lo, antes de Alaudi ser o _seu_ Alaudi, aquele caminho era percorrido quase diariamente na esperança de poder vê-lo. O Chefe dos Cavallone deixava sua mansão antes do pôr do sol, torcendo para que o objeto de todo seu amor e adoração ainda estivesse trabalhando. E, então, ele passaria horas sentado observando-o, deleitando-se com todos os detalhes, do modo como o sobretudo ficava perfeitamente arrumado atrás da cadeira ou a maneira como o louro nunca pulava um relatório, lendo-os por ordem de chegada. Alaudi era uma pessoa metódica e nem as suas manias conseguiram afastá-lo.

Claro que nem sempre o encontro era possível.

Algumas vezes, mesmo depois de viajar até Roma, ele deparava-se com a porta trancada e um meio sorriso constrangido de algum policial ao dizer que o Inspetor já havia ido embora ou fazia algum serviço externo. Aqueles eram dias ruins, e suas noites eram passadas com taças e mais taças de vinho, reclamando para Mario de sua má sorte e desejando que houvesse uma maneira de Alaudi se apaixonar por ele da noite para o dia.

Os desencontros só cessaram quando Ivan _descobriu_ onde o Inspetor morava. Dessa forma, se ele não o encontrasse no trabalho, pedia para ser dirigido até a residência, onde tinha certeza de que teria o prazer de sua companhia nem que fosse pelos segundos necessários para ouvir o clássico "Vá embora". O moreno nunca deixou que aqueles _pequenos_ detalhes fossem empecilhos para o seu amor.

No final, seu esforço foi recompensado e por dez anos ele colhia os frutos do amor semeado.

Os olhos azuis se ergueram e uma fina sobrancelha foi erguida. Ivan pediu licença, fechando a porta e sentando-se na poltrona que ficava em frente à mesa e que era o único móvel da sala dedicado a visitas. Alaudi lançou um olhar em sua direção, mas não parou de escrever.

"O que você fez?"

"Perdão?"

"Eu perguntei o que você fez," o Inspetor lia a folha de papel que estava sobre a mesa. "Você sempre aparece no final da tarde para me levar para jantar depois que fez algo que sabe que irá me deixar bravo."

Ivan exibiu um meio sorriso.

"Eu não posso querer ver meu amante durante a semana? Mas dessa vez não lhe levarei para jantar. Pensei em comermos alguma coisa na sua casa."

"Você vai cozinhar?"

"Talvez..."

"Se o assunto que lhe trouxe aqui for eu posar para o seu quadro idiota, desista. Eu já disse que não farei isso."

"Não se preocupa, Jules disse que memorizou todas as suas feições."

Ele piscou, esquecendo-se por um instante de que da última vez que conversaram acabaram se desentendendo porque o amante se recusava a posar para Jules. _Alaudi só vacilou quando mencionei que uma das cópias do quadro seria um presente para a irmã. Eu preciso manter essa carta na manga!_ Ele confiava no trabalho do francês e pelo esboço que havia visto o pintor não mentira quando disse conseguir pintá-lo sem a necessidade de vê-lo, porém, afirmou que precisaria do modelo para os retoques finais. _Eu terei alguns dias para convencê-lo._

"O quão irritado eu ficarei com essa conversa?" Alaudi às vezes erguia os olhos.

"Não é bem uma conversa. Eu realmente só vim lhe ver. Minha vontade de estar com você não poderia esperar até o final de semana."

A resposta pareceu satisfazer seu interlocutor, que meneou a cabeça e disse que estaria livre em uma hora. Ivan assentiu, afirmando que não tinha pressa e não se importaria de esperar. Alaudi voltou sua atenção ao trabalho e o Chefe dos Cavallone acomodou-se melhor na poltrona, satisfeito por poder saborear aquele momento nostálgico.

A hora passou devagar.

Por mais da metade do tempo o único som audível foram as folhas de papel sendo viradas até que o arrastar incessante de alguma coisa no andar de cima roubou toda a atenção. O moreno recebeu um olhar mortal daquele sentado à sua frente, mas duvidou que Mario tivesse a audácia de se engajar em _certas_ atividades na sede de polícia, ainda mais sabendo que eles estavam no andar de baixo. Todavia, não foi preciso muito para perceber que aquela ideia era mais otimista do que realista. Eles estavam falando de _Mario_ e era um de seus desejos mais secretos envolver Alaudi naquela mesma sala.

Desejo este, claro, que jamais seria realizado!

Os sons cessaram e o restante do tempo foi passado novamente em silêncio. Quando o louro trancou sua gaveta, Ivan ficou em pé sabendo que era hora de irem. Ele o ajudou a vestir o sobretudo negro e aquele foi o momento em que as lembranças o atingiram com força. _No começo, ele se recusava a deixar que eu ajudasse. Alaudi era um gato assustado. Eu precisei de anos para domá-lo._

O amante ergueu os olhos e ele abaixou o rosto por hábito, depositando um gentil beijo nos lábios rosados. O gesto foi seguido por uma onda de imediato arrependimento, já que Alaudi se recusava a compartilhar qualquer tipo de demonstração de carinho que não fosse em sua casa. Contudo, o amante apenas o puxou pelo bolso do colete, mantendo-o na mesma posição e intensificando o beijo. Sua mão envolveu-lhe pela cintura e por longos minutos eles se perderam na carícia, línguas caprichosas e que esperavam que o beijo durasse para sempre.

Ivan aproveitou aquele raro momento o quanto pôde antes de deixarem a pequena sala e encontrarem Mario e Giulio esperando do lado de fora. Seu Braço Direito ainda tentou dissuadi-lo a não vir para Roma, mas tudo o que ele precisou foi sugerir que havia _benefícios_ em acompanhá-lo à sede de polícia.

"Eu vou passar esta noite na casa de Alaudi." O moreno aproximou-se do ruivo enquanto Giulio foi receber as últimas ordens do Inspetor-Chefe.

"Você está abusando da sorte, Ivan." Mario apertou os olhos. "Eu concordei em trazer-lhe para cá, mas não faz parte do acordo deixar que passe a noite fora de casa."

"Por que não fica esta noite em Roma também?" Os olhos cor de mel pousaram na dupla que estava um pouco atrás.

"E quem vai tomar conta dos _seus_ filhos?" O ruivo vacilou por um instante. A proposta era tentadora.

"Giuseppe." O Chefe dos Cavallone respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. "Seu irmão é competente e confio plenamente em deixar meus filhos em suas mãos. Mario, acho que é hora de aprendermos a delegar."

O Braço Direito o encarou com olhos pequeninos e depois de alguns segundos assentiu com a cabeça. Ivan fingiu não ver, mas os olhos verdes brilharam com aquela ideia. Os quatro deixaram a sede de polícia juntos, mas tomaram caminhos diferentes. Ele e Alaudi seguiram juntos no carro do louro e Mario dirigiria Giulio até sua casa.

O clima do percurso não foi muito diferente da tranquilidade da sala de polícia. O moreno passou aqueles minutos encarando as ruas, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Ao seu lado Alaudi encarava a janela, uma expressão serena e indiferente. Estar junto daquela pessoa sempre o deixava confortável. Não havia necessidade de longos diálogos ou conversas superficiais apenas para não se perderem em silêncios desconfortáveis.

A despensa do Inspetor de polícia estava cheia e Ivan sugeriu que Alaudi tomasse um banho enquanto ele faria o jantar. Aquele tempo foi dedicado ao preparo de uma rápida carne cozida com batatas e um arroz com vegetais. A temperatura pedia um bom prato de sopa ou caldo, mas isso levaria tempo. Ele cogitou trazer o jantar da mansão, porém, imaginar-se passando mais uma vez pela cena da cozinha o fez desistir.

O louro juntou-se a ele em determinado momento, o rosto corado pela água quente e vestindo somente uma grande blusa de lã que pertencia a Ivan e que ia até os seus joelhos, deixando as pernas completamente expostas. O Chefe dos Cavallone engoliu seco, utilizando a prova do tempero da carne como desculpa para dar as costas. Ele amava quando Alaudi vestia suas roupas, mas naquela noite era torturante.

A casa era um sobrado pequeno e apertado, um local perfeito para um homem sozinho. O primeiro andar comportava a sala de estar e jantar, que dividiam o mesmo espaço, e a cozinha. No andar de cima havia o quarto e o banheiro. Alaudi arrumou a mesa de jantar e Ivan só precisou levar as travessas. As taças de vinhos já haviam sido servidas, os pães cortados e os talheres perfeitamente alinhados.

"Está muito bom." O amante disse após a primeira garfada.

"Obrigado." Ele sorriu, mas colocou uma porção extra de vegetais sobre o arroz de sua companhia.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Mantendo-lhe saudável. Você não pode comer somente a carne."

"Por quê?"

"Porque não."

O louro desviou os olhos com desdém, afastando os vegetais do arroz com o garfo e deixando-os ilhados.

Aquele foi um silencioso jantar, como geralmente acontecia quando estavam a sós. Sem Francesco ou Catarina, o casal via pouca utilidade em falar enquanto degustavam a comida. A personalidade discreta e tranquila de Alaudi havia lhe ensinado a apreciar aqueles momentos quietos, embora desde criança suas mesas sempre fossem cheias e ele raramente comesse sozinho.

O Inspetor tomou para si a tarefa de lavar a louça e Ivan aceitou prontamente, visto que era um verdadeiro desastre. No começo, quase toda a louça de Alaudi acabou indo para o lixo. O Chefe dos Cavallone não conseguia lavar um único prato sem derrubá-lo ou enxugar um copo sem que ele se despedaçasse. Desse modo, o dono da casa o proibiu de entrar na cozinha com qualquer outro intuito além de cozinhar, já que ele mesmo não fora dotado de tal talento.

O moreno decidiu se dedicar à lareira da sala, acendendo-a e deixando o cômodo mais aquecido. Acima havia um largo quadro com alguns pássaros que o fez lembrar-se do projeto que havia incumbido ao jovem pintor, imaginando as horas que passaria admirando o futuro retrato de seu amante. _Depois dos quadros de Alaudi pedirei que Jules pinte meus filhos... E talvez outro quadro de Alaudi..._

Sua companhia retornou à sala de jantar e trouxe consigo suas pernas desnudas e uma manta. Ivan passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros, agradecendo mentalmente por vê-lo jogar a manta sobre as pernas ao sentar-se no sofá.

"Você está fazendo de propósito." Ele sorriu de canto. Naquela noite, tudo parecia seduzi-lo, como se não tocá-lo fosse um teste.

"Quem sabe," a resposta foi dada sem nenhuma expressão.

"Você está brincando, não é?" Ivan inclinou-se para o lado, o suficiente para que pudesse ficar um pouco mais alto. "Quando você está vestido com nada além de uma blusa velha e roupa de baixo, falar é a última coisa que eu quero fazer com a minha boca." Os dedos o seguraram pelo queixo, impossibilitando-o de olhar para qualquer direção.

"Roupa de baixo?"

O cômodo foi inundado por um longo silêncio.

O Chefe dos Cavallone permaneceu imóvel, processando o que havia escutado e tentando encher sua cabeça com vários pensamentos tristes e negativos. Alaudi, por sua vez, continuava a encará-lo com desafio, os olhos azuis brilhantes e bochechas coradas devido à temperatura da sala. O moreno voltou à posição inicial e riu, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e sem acreditar que o motivo que o levou a visitá-lo não era _exatamente_ sexual. _Eu realmente só queria vê-lo, ouvir sua voz e admirá-lo._ Seu baixo ventre havia respondido à imagem mental do louro vestindo _apenas_ sua velha blusa vinho. A vontade de comprovar com seus próprios olhos (e dedos, mãos e lábios) era enlouquecedora.

Alaudi continuava a encará-lo e Ivan não sabia ao certo se poderia aproveitar aquela oportunidade. Ele conhecia seu amante muito bem e sabia que o louro não era dado a momentos espontâneos de sensualidade. _Está fácil demais, talvez seja uma cilada..._ Os olhos cor de mel se tornaram pequeninos e sua mente funcionava a todo vapor, tentando decifrar aquele comportamento. Sua companhia, por outro lado, não parecia compartilhar de seus devaneios, pois, antes que ele chegasse a qualquer conclusão, Alaudi inclinou-se para o lado e roubou-lhe os lábios.

O beijo começou profundo, com as línguas se encontrando e se envolvendo de imediato. Porém, a roupa (ou falta dela) e a iniciativa para o beijo não seriam de longe as atitudes mais inusitadas daquela noite. Junto com os lábios sedentos por contato, o Inspetor deixou que sua mão entrasse pela calça social do Chefe dos Cavallone, envolvendo o membro entre seus dedos. Ivan arregalou os olhos, afastando o rosto e segurando o amante pelos ombros. _O que está acontecendo?!_ Os lábios de Alaudi estavam rosados e úmidos e sua mão continuava com os movimentos como se nada houvesse acontecido.

"O-O que você está fazendo?"

"O que você _acha_ que eu estou fazendo?" Os dedos apertaram a ereção e Ivan se arrepiou.

Ele engoliu seco e sorriu.

Ivan não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas a sedução era uma brincadeira perigosa e o amor de sua vida ainda precisaria de muitas lições se quisesse realmente surpreendê-lo. _E nós dois sabemos quem é o lado mais fraco..._ Sua mão segurou aquela bela face antes que o beijo continuasse. A mão livre abriu os botões de sua própria calça, permitindo que Alaudi tivesse mais liberdade com seus movimentos e demonstrando que estava de acordo com o que quer que seu amante tivesse em mente.

Por alguns minutos os sons das madeiras estalando na lareira se misturaram aos barulhos dos beijos e dos movimentos da mão de Alaudi. A atenção do moreno estava dividida, ele se focava na aproximação de seu orgasmo, mas também assistia ao modo como o louro tentava manter-se impassível. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e algumas vezes ele movia as pernas, provavelmente tentando se esquecer de que seu corpo também pedia atenção. _Somos dois homens. Nessas horas, alguns detalhes não conseguem ficar escondidos._

O clímax foi seguido por um baixo gemido entre o beijo. O Chefe dos Cavallone respirou fundo, observando os pálidos dedos deslizarem pelo membro e garantindo que toda a excitação saísse. _Eu preciso de alguma coisa para limpar._ Ele levou a mão aos bolsos da calça e procurou pelo lenço que sempre carregava consigo. Todavia, sem nenhum aviso, suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e Ivan parou o que fazia ficando completamente imóvel.

Ele viu, como se a cena acontecesse em uma velocidade diferente, o instante em que Alaudi ergueu a mão. Por um segundo ele achou que o louro tiraria um lenço de algum lugar, ignorando que aquela pessoa estava nua com exceção da blusa de lã. A realidade só o atingiu quando ela efetivamente aconteceu.

A língua lambeu as costas da mão até a ponta do dedo indicador e, dedo a dedo, o Inspetor de polícia limpou sua pele, como um gato na janela em um dia de sol. O moreno permaneceu um instante sem conseguir raciocinar. Seu corpo não se movia, sua mente havia parado de funcionar e ele apenas assistia. Entretanto, quando os olhares se encontram algo acendeu dentro dele. O Chefe dos Cavallone ficou em pé, retirou o colete que estava por cima da camisa e o jogou para trás do sofá. Seu corpo inclinou-se à frente, segurando Alaudi pelo queixo e sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

"Aviso que você pode pedir, implorar ou ameaçar que eu pare, mas tudo será em vão. Suas palavras nunca chegarão aos meus ouvidos." Os joelhos se flexionaram e ele segurou uma das pernas do louro, depositando um gentil beijo no joelho desnudo. "Eu só vou parar quando a minha consciência desparecer. Prepare-se."

Alaudi não respondeu, mas Ivan tinha certeza de que havia sido compreendido. Suas mãos subiram pelas pernas nuas, contudo, ao atingirem a altura dos joelhos o louro empurrou para baixo a parte da frente da blusa, de modo que sua possível nudez ficasse _protegida_. O moreno sorriu e colocou-se de pé, deixando a sala de estar, seguindo pelo curto corredor e subindo a pequena escadaria que levava ao segundo andar. A porta do banheiro ficava de frente ao topo da escada e o que ele procurava estava dentro do armário embaixo da pia. O pote de vidro foi colocado no bolso detrás da calça e ele refez o caminho despretensiosamente, degustando aqueles rápidos segundos de antecipação.

Ao chegar à sala, o Inspetor estava no mesmo lugar, mas a mesinha de centro havia sido colocada próxima à janela. _Ele poderia ter me seguido e continuaríamos no quarto. Alaudi nunca deixará de me surpreender._ Ivan retornou à posição inicial e dessa vez não deu tempo para que o amante tentasse se cobrir. Suas mãos afastaram as pernas em um único movimento e seus dedos subiram pelo interior das coxas até atingir seu objetivo. _Ele não mentiu sobre a ausência de roupa de baixo._

"Você já está todo molhado aqui," ele fez questão de mover a mão e sorriu com o barulho úmido decorrente do pré-orgasmo.

O louro corou e tentou fechar as pernas, sem sucesso. Ivan não se deu ao trabalho de retirar a única peça de roupa que sua companhia vestia, somente a ergueu o suficiente para que sua cabeça pudesse entrar naquele pequeno e especial espaço. A língua envolveu o sexo pelas laterais e sem nenhuma dificuldade entrou por sua boca completamente. As pernas de Alaudi foram apoiadas sobre seus ombros e ele não poupou esforços em _puni-lo_. Ele sabia exatamente os locais mais sensíveis e o que aquela pessoa mais gostava, como deixar que o sexo esbarrasse em seus dentes e brincar com sua entrada, ameaçando invadi-la sem concluir a ação.

Todavia, naquela noite as ameaças não foram veladas. A iluminação era limitada devido à grossa lã da blusa, porém, Ivan não teve problemas em abrir o vidro de óleo lubrificante, mergulhando as pontas de seus dedos e torcendo para não derrubá-lo antes de pousá-lo no chão. A ereção sumiu dentro de sua boca enquanto um de seus dedos penetrou Alaudi sem aviso, atingindo-o fundo. A reação foi imediata. As pernas tentaram se fechar, a pele tornou-se arrepiada e os músculos apertaram o dedo na vã tentativa de expulsá-lo. Nada disso foi suficiente para persuadi-lo a parar, pelo contrário.

Ele manteria sua promessa e amaria Alaudi noite adentro, exatamente como costumava fazer quando se conheceram.

O período de lua de mel do começo do relacionamento nunca realmente desapareceu, ainda que o trabalho e os problemas do dia a dia tornassem aquelas aventuras menos constante. O Chefe dos Cavallone recordava-se bem das noites que passaram em seu quarto, na cama, no tapete, sobre a escrivaninha... não havia pedaço daquele cômodo que não houvesse sido usado com intuito sexual e as noites mais ousadas sempre terminavam com ambos dormindo ao perder a consciência. Por esse motivo, as portas estavam sempre trancadas para que não corressem o risco de serem vistos na manhã seguinte em situações não muito convencionais.

Francesco era campeão em flagrá-los em momentos inapropriados e por mais de duas vezes ele quase os pegou. _Uma manhã ele entrou saltitante para avisar que a primeira neve do ano havia caído. Esquecemos de trancar a porta do quarto e ele nos viu sobre a cama. Por sorte só estávamos dormindo, mas foi difícil explicar a ausência de roupa._

A outra situação inesquecível lhe rendeu duas semanas sem sexo e aconteceu na biblioteca. Após muito insistir, o louro permitiu que Ivan o mimasse enquanto estava sentado na cadeira que ficava atrás da mesa de trabalho. Ele estava ajoelhado no chão, entre as pálidas pernas do amante, exatamente como acontecia naquela noite, quando o pequeno garoto entrou. _Alaudi agiu normalmente, disse que não sabia onde eu estava e respondeu a tudo o que Francis perguntou como se eu não estivesse ali fazendo o que fazia._ Quando o herdeiro deixou a biblioteca, o olhar do Inspetor era frio. _Mas ele não pediu que eu parasse, o que foi uma vantagem..._

O gosto do orgasmo o fez retornar à realidade. Ivan moveu a garganta três vezes, provando-o à medida que continuava a prepará-lo. Os três dedos se moviam livremente, os gemidos de Alaudi já não eram mais comportados e suas pernas foram deliberadamente afastadas para facilitar os movimentos. O moreno continuou o que fazia por mais algum tempo apenas para ouvir aquelas reações tão honestas. No entanto, sua nova ereção implorava atenção e ele já havia decidido que seu próximo clímax seria dentro do amante.

O Chefe dos Cavallone ergueu o rosto e jogou a franja pra trás. Diante de seus olhos Alaudi vestia uma sensual expressão que misturava bochechas absurdamente coradas, olhos semicerrados e os cabelos curtos e louros um pouco bagunçados. Somente as pontas de seus dedos eram visíveis, e elas apertavam a blusa de lã, fazendo-o parecer ainda menor. Ivan sorriu, ficando em pé e retirando o restante das roupas. Sua nudez pareceu roubar toda a atenção de sua companhia, que não conseguiu disfarçar seu interesse quando ele colocou um pouco do óleo lubrificante sobre o sexo e começou a masturbá-lo devagar.

"Alaudi."

O moreno ajoelhou-se mais uma vez e o puxou para a beirada do sofá. Alaudi fez menção de retirar a blusa, mas Ivan meneou a cabeça em negativo, erguendo-a o suficiente para poder ver o que fazia. Ele afastou as pernas do louro o bastante para que pudesse colocar-se entre elas, guiando o membro até a entrada e assistindo-o penetrá-lo facilmente, tocando-o mais fundo possível. A sensação arrepiou todo seu corpo, fazendo-o ansiar pelos movimentos futuros.

O Inspetor gemeu baixo, levando a manga da blusa aos lábios e a mordendo de leve. A ereção retirou-se devagar, mas não completamente. Os primeiros movimentos foram lentos, mas profundos, garantindo que seu amante se acostumasse à invasão. As mãos seguraram a cintura por baixo da blusa de lã, puxando-o para baixo e o penetrando com o dobro de força. O gemido soou alto e o modo como os músculos apertaram seu sexo denunciava que ele estava pronto.

Ivan passou a língua sobre os lábios, observando-se sumir dentro do corpo de Alaudi e imaginando que aquela visão seria constante naquela noite. A pele embaixo de suas mãos estava arrepiada e a cada movimento ele podia sentir a honestidade daquelas reações. O louro era uma pessoa reservada, desde a primeira vez que se viram, e tal característica não havia mudado com o tempo.

Todavia, o moreno aprendeu a decifrá-lo e por mais que todos dissessem, principalmente Mario, que não se conformava que ele o houvesse escolhido como parceiro para o resto de sua vida, para Ivan não havia ninguém mais expressivo e sincero do que seu precioso Alaudi. Os sentimentos e as reações estavam ali, exclusivamente para ele.

Não demorou a que o sofá parecesse pequeno para tanta excitação. Em determinado momento ele sentou-se sobre o tapete, puxando Alaudi e sem desunir os corpos. O louro obedeceu prontamente, passando as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e movendo-se no mesmo ritmo em que era penetrado. O Chefe dos Cavallone sentia o rosto tornar-se quente, concentrando-se para não ceder. Ele adorava fazer amor com aquela pessoa, amando-o devagar e saboreando cada segundo. Contudo, não havia como desgostar do que faziam naquela noite, especialmente quando sua companhia estava tão disposta a não esconder suas reações.

Sua força de vontade, no entanto, não foi suficiente para evitar que seu orgasmo chegasse. As mãos apertaram a cintura de Alaudi, forçando-o para baixo e preenchendo-o completamente. Os lábios tocaram a orelha esquerda, lambendo-a e mordiscando-a e arrancando o restante de pudor que aquela pessoa ainda possuísse. O louro gemeu, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço e abraçando-o forte. O moreno sorriu, sabendo que não fora o único a sucumbir àquele nível de prazer devido ao modo como os músculos apertavam seu membro todas as vezes que Alaudi tremia em pequenos espasmos.

A sala tornou-se silenciosa e nenhum deles ousou se mexer por alguns instantes. As mãos de Ivan subiram pela blusa de lã, retirando-a e sabendo que ela havia se sujado. Alaudi moveu-se devagar, o rosto vermelho e uma expressão de absoluta satisfação. Os amantes se encararam e sem nenhum aviso ou sinal as faces se aproximaram e o beijo trocado foi profundo e com gosto de pura satisfação.

Quando a carícia cessou decorrente da necessidade por ar, ele virou-se devagar, deitando-o sobre o tapete e retirando-se. A visão era apetitosa devido ao alaranjado vindo do fogo da lareira e seus olhos desceram um pouco para admirar a nudez do homem que amava. A pele estava arrepiada e úmida com suor, seu próprio sêmen escorria devagar pela entrada e tocava o tapete, que certamente iria para o lixo na manhã seguinte.

Aquela cena não era inédita, mas o Inspetor sempre procurava uma maneira de omiti-la, cobrindo-se com lençóis e cobertores, como se o que acabassem de fazer não tivesse ligação com sua nudez pós-sexo. Porém, naquela noite ele nada fez, corando ao notar que estava sendo observado e umedecendo os lábios de modo convidativo. Ivan sorriu, deitando-se sobre ele e esboçando um largo sorriso.

A noite estava apenas começando.

 **x**

O Chefe dos Cavallone fechou as grossas cortinas da janela do quarto antes de arrastar-se até a cama. O som dos estalos vindos da pequena lareira abafou o barulho da cama e ele se enfiou debaixo dos três grossos cobertores procurando o amante para sentir-se mais aquecido. O que recebeu, no entanto, foi um par de sérios olhos azuis que o olhava com desaprovação, mesmo que ele não houvesse feito nada nas últimas horas além de satisfazê-lo.

"Então, você vai finalmente me dizer o que aconteceu?"

"Hm?"

"Por que você está aqui?"

"Por quê? Eu já disse o motivo, aliás, acredito que fui bem _direto_ sobre isso." Uma charmosa piscadela seguiu o comentário, mas sem efeito.

"Você tem um minuto para começar a falar ou vai dormir na sala... sem lareira."

Ivan gostaria de fazer alguma piada ou comentário sedutor, mas as ameaças de Alaudi _nunca_ eram simples ameaças, mas avisos. Por experiência, ele sabia que dormir na sala, sem lareira, era uma experiência péssima, principalmente quando sabia que no andar de cima havia alguém quente e apertável, e que cabia perfeitamente em seus braços.

"Eu não menti, está bem? O motivo principal que me trouxe aqui esta noite é porque eu queria lhe ver e não conseguiria esperar até o final de semana." O moreno recostou as costas ao travesseiro. "Mas a minha motivação partiu de Francesco."

"Francesco?"

"Sim, eu o peguei esta manhã na biblioteca, ele estava com uma lista de livros. Acredita que ele pediu para Mario escrever todos os livros que eu li quando era jovem? Todos aqueles livros incrivelmente chatos sobre política que meus tutores me obrigaram a ler estavam na lista."

"Eu não sei o que me surpreende mais," Alaudi apertou um pouco os olhos, "Francesco se interessar por esse tipo de leitura ou Mario mostrar-se útil."

O Chefe dos Cavallone riu baixo antes de continuar.

"Eu fiquei surpreso, porque até então Francesco não tinha demonstrado o menor interesse nesses assuntos e de repente estava falando sobre estudar para assumir a Família."

"O quê?" O louro tornou-se sério.

"Exatamente. Ele disse com todas as letras que havia começado a estudar com o intuito de assumir o meu lugar. Foi uma das coisas mais surpreendentes que meu filho já me disse."

"O que motivou essa decisão? Francesco só tem 16 anos."

"Bem, eu me tornei Chefe aos 18, mas não tive opção."

Ivan sentiu a garganta apertada. Alguma coisa no fundo de sua mente dizia para ele mudar o foco do assunto. Havia pequenas peças de seu passado que ele sabia que não deveria se esforçar em lembrar.

"Meu pai morreu alguns anos antes e eu precisei assumir os Cavallone com o risco de algum outro parente se apossar de todo o esforço que meu pai teve em criar a Família. Mas as situações são diferentes, e meu plano era passar a chefia para Francesco apenas no fim da minha vida." A voz se tornou longe e o moreno sorriu ao relembrar-se da conversa que tivera com o filho. Nada como o presente para fazê-lo esquecer do passado. "Francesco disse que quer me ajudar para que eu possa passar mais tempo ao seu lado."

Alaudi arregalou um pouco os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, mas nada disse. Apesar de ser uma pessoa de poucas expressões, suas sobrancelhas se juntaram levemente e algo em seu olhar fez o Chefe dos Cavallone sentir-se aquecido. _Eu sei, ele pensa o mesmo. Nós passamos muito tempo afastados, já não é mais suficiente._ Os olhos encararam as próprias mãos, cujos dedos estavam entrelaçados.

Ivan tocou a face de Alaudi, movendo a franja com as pontas dos dedos. Pensamentos e sentimentos que ele guardou dentro de si por tanto tempo começavam a ganhar forma e tudo graças a Francesco. _Eu achei que não deveria desejar certas coisas, porque a vida já havia me dado mais do que eu mereço._

Assumir o lugar do pai como o primeiro Chefe da Família, ter dois filhos saudáveis e a oportunidade de ter encontrado o amor de sua vida parecia ter esgotado qualquer chance de novos e felizes eventos acontecerem. Em seu íntimo, Ivan apenas tinha esperanças de que, quando seu filho assumisse seu lugar, suas escolhas fossem sábias o bastante para que o guiassem a momentos tão alegres quanto foram os seus.

Mas sua vida ainda não havia terminado, portanto, ele poderia desejar mais? Não seria egoísmo de sua parte querer potencializar sua felicidade? Ele não sabia. Ele não sabia sequer se a outra parte compartilhava daqueles anseios. Talvez ele fosse o único com aqueles pensamentos e, ao transformar aquelas esperanças em palavras, atrapalhasse um pouco a felicidade que tinha.

"Eu sei que posso soar precipitado, mas eu gostaria de transformar esse desejo em realidade. Não hoje, nem amanhã, mas um dia. Ambos temos trabalhos completamente diferentes e de certa forma amamos o que fazemos, mas além das posições que assumimos nós somos somente pessoas."

Os olhos azuis o encaravam sem piscar e o moreno tinha certeza de que aquela pessoa lhe oferecia toda a sua atenção.

"Eu quero viver com você, Alaudi. Eu quero acordar todos os dias ao seu lado, compartilhar cada refeição e cada aborrecimento. O tempo que passamos juntos não é suficiente, nunca foi, mas ouvir isso da boca de Francesco tornou todas as minhas inseguranças reais." A mão livre tocou a mão esquerda do amante e seu polegar brincou com um dos dedos, imaginando como seria se fosse possível unir-se oficialmente com aquela pessoa e não só carregar alianças presas em correntes.

O Inspetor ouviu em silêncio, abaixando o olhar e encarando as mãos entrelaçadas. Ivan sorriu, satisfeito por ter tirado aquele sentimento de seu peito e torcendo para que suas palavras não houvessem soado como uma cobrança.

"Eu também já pensei sobre isso..." a princípio a voz soou baixa demais para ser ouvida, "você não é o único que quer essas coisas."

"Obrigado," ele depositou um beijo na testa de Alaudi, "por enquanto são apenas planos, mas fico satisfeito em saber que não estou planejando sozinho."

"Mas sou contra dar responsabilidades a Francesco," o louro juntou as sobrancelhas, "ele precisa aproveitar a juventude o máximo possível."

"Eu sei, e não pretendo permitir nada além de seus limites." O Chefe dos Cavallone riu. "Mas vou delegar pequenas tarefas vez ou outra e decidi que vou deixá-lo ir em meu lugar a alguns jantares. Francesco precisa de experiência fora do convívio familiar e para um rapaz de dezesseis anos ele é muito recluso. Na sua idade eu frequentava um baile por semana e não me faltavam convites para jantares e saraus. De certa forma, nós sempre fomos superprotetores com ele."

"Eu não vejo nada de errado nisso," Alaudi pareceu contrariado. "E eu não quero ouvir sobre seu passado promíscuo ao lado daquela criatura. Você provavelmente seria como Francesco, respeitável e caseiro, se não fossem as más influências."

Ivan soltou uma gargalhada, não conseguindo negar aquela observação. Seu braço Direito sempre foi o mais entusiasta sobre a vida frívola e fácil. Nunca lhe faltaram companhias e as moças costumavam suspirar ao vê-lo nos bailes, esperando a chance de poder dançar com aquele belo e extrovertido rapaz de cabelos vermelhos, mas sem desconfiarem de que, enquanto aguardavam, ele estava perambulando pelos quartos com algum rapaz... ou rapazes. _Eu era o Chefe, mas Mario sempre foi a estrela._

"Se Francis não aprender agora, seu futuro não será tão fácil." Ivan se recompôs aos poucos. "Eu quero que ele se torne um bom homem, gentil e cheio de compaixão. Achei que poderia mantê-lo no ninho por mais alguns anos, mas vejo que estava errado. Espero que me ajude nessa missão, pois eu não conseguirei sozinho."

"Eu farei o que puder..."

O moreno levou a mão aos lábios e a beijou de leve. A madeira queimando na lareira estalou, lembrando-o de que já era tarde e que nenhum dos dois estaria livre no dia seguinte. Os amantes ainda conversaram por mais alguns minutos, mas Alaudi não demorou a demonstrar sinais de cansaço e Ivan basicamente o obrigou a deitar-se, ainda que ele mesmo não sentisse sono. O louro dormiu em minutos, a cabeça sobre seu peito e a respiração baixa e nivelada.

Ivan permaneceu algum tempo acordado, os olhos fixos no teto e imaginando como seria sua vida se pudesse tê-lo em seus braços daquela forma todas as noites.

 _Continua..._


	7. VI

**VI  
**

O sentimento que se instalou no fundo de seu peito não poderia ser outro além de um indesejável déjà-vu. As roupas perfeitamente passadas e engomadas sobre a cama formavam uma espécie de figura humana, demonstrando como o dono daquelas peças aparentaria estar depois de vestido. De sua posição, ao lado do espelho e admirando sua companhia, Giuseppe não pôde deixar de recordar-se do dia em que suas emoções mais secretas ganharam forma e a confissão que ele vinha guardando a sete chaves deixou seus lábios seguida por soluços e lágrimas.

Os meses que sucederam aquela revelação passaram rápidos e foram preenchidos pelos momentos mais felizes que ele já vivera na vida. A confirmação de seu amor, a transformação daquele sentimento em ato físico, todos os pequenos detalhes que trouxeram cor aos seus dias... Ele não mentia quando dizia que nunca havia se sentido tão realizado. _Ou era como eu_ deveria _me sentir._

Francesco arrumou os suspensórios sobre a camisa branca e recebeu o terno das mãos do louro. O agradecimento veio na forma de um meio sorriso, que continha mais charme do que o rapaz provavelmente havia intencionado e que o fez corar. A vantagem de ter um amante mais novo era poder assisti-lo crescer a olhos vistos, saboreando cada mudança e imaginando como ele se tornaria com o decorrer dos anos. _Embora eu saiba. Francis é uma cópia de Ivan._

Aquela regra se aplicava ao herdeiro dos Cavallone, cujas mudanças haviam despertado emoções conflituosas em seu peito. O Braço Direito havia ficado contente com as novas atitudes proativas de Francesco, principalmente pelo reconhecimento que Ivan havia dado ao filho. O lado amante, no entanto, desejava que nada houvesse mudado e que aquela constante lua de mel durasse para sempre. Ele não sabia qual lado venceria, mas tinha um mau pressentimento.

Nas últimas duas semanas, e pela terceira noite consecutiva, Giuseppe seguia a rotina de ajudá-lo a vestir-se para mais um jantar com alguma Família. Naquela noite, a Família era conhecida e seu temor em enviá-lo a um antro de pessoas perigosas era quase inexistente. Os Vongola eram parceiros de longa data dos Cavallone e Giotto era o Chefe que Ivan mais confiava, o bastante para enviar seu único filho e herdeiro. Todos os outros eventos foram com desconhecidos e ele passou as noites apreensivo e receoso, os nervos à flor da pele e consciente demais de sua posição.

O _Braço Direito_ e o _amante_ divergiam dentro de seu peito e infelizmente ele não havia descoberto uma forma de afastá-los. Seu senso de proteção permanecia inalterado, mas os motivos e finalidades eram distintos. O louro almejava proteger sua integridade física, aquele era seu trabalho. Entretanto, manter Francesco afastado das belas moças que frequentavam sua sociedade era uma história completamente diferente...

Os olhos azuis correram da cama para a figura refletida no espelho e um gesto fez o rapaz se virar em sua direção. Os pálidos e delgados dedos tocaram o lenço no pescoço e o ajeitaram com delicadeza, garantindo que estivesse perfeitamente arrumado. Aquele à sua frente nada dizia, observando-o com um meio sorriso e roubando um pouco da atenção que deveria estar na tarefa. Ao final, ele consentiu com um menear de cabeça, satisfeito com o lenço arrumado e ignorante à proximidade de sua companhia.

O beijo tocou seus lábios, surpreendendo-o, mas foi bem recebido. Seus olhos se fecharam, seu rosto inclinou-se um pouco para o lado e as línguas se encontraram. A carícia, apesar de intensa, foi comportada, pelo menos até uma das mãos descer por suas costas e apalpar seu quadril por cima da calça social. Os lábios contornaram sua orelha esquerda e as mãos de Giuseppe tentaram, sem sucesso, empurrá-lo.

"Quando voltarmos venha direto para cá," a voz já não era mais infantil. Há alguns meses Francesco ganhara um tom rouco e masculino.

"E-Eu não sei, é quinta-feira..." O Braço Direito tinha os olhos fechados, sentindo a mão em se quadril e a respiração quente próxima ao seu ouvido.

"Eu vou fazer amor com você... e pretendo manter as roupas."

O comentário foi seguido por um furtivo beijo em seu pescoço. Ele sentiu a pele ser sugada e instintivamente levou a mão à região, corado e incrédulo por aquele nível de ousadia.

"Francesco, eu já falei para não deixar nenhuma marca!" Giuseppe virou-se para o espelho e revirou os olhos ao ver a marca vermelha, que parecia uma recente picada.

"Se você usar um lenço ninguém vai perceber," o herdeiro riu alto, abraçando-o por trás. "Quando voltarmos eu vou lhe marcar em lugares que ninguém verá..."

O louro gostaria de ter recusado aquele tentador convite, como uma forma de punição pela marca em seu pescoço, porém, não conseguiu. Do momento em que pisou naquele quarto ele sabia que assistir seu amante se transformar em Francesco Cavallone, herdeiro da Família, era uma missão tentadora demais para seu pobre coração.

O rapaz refletido no espelho e que ria, embora conservasse o sorriso infantil do menino adorável que costumava correr pelo jardim e abraçar suas pernas, já não era uma criança e não havia melhor evidência do que os belos olhos cor de mel e o modo como eles o fitavam. _Ele está rindo, mas fala sério._

"O que pretende fazer durante a minha ausência?"

"Eu não sei, provavelmente estarei na companhia de Jules."

"Eu não me importo que passem algum tempo juntos, mas esteja aqui quando eu voltar," Francesco sorriu, encarando-se no espelho e ajeitando os cabelos. "Eu estou feliz por você ter feito um amigo, Peppe."

"Eu também."

Giuseppe o ajudou com o lenço no bolso do paletó e os dois deixaram o quarto juntos, ainda que separados. Ele não mentiu ao comunicar seu plano para aquela noite, visto que havia se tornado hábito nos últimos dias esperar pelo rapaz na companhia do pintor. Jules começara a trabalhar nos quadros e três vezes por semana ocupava um dos quartos da mansão. No começo, o Braço Direito cogitou não se aproximar, temendo que a noite em que se conheceram chegasse aos ouvidos de seu amante, e que seria muito difícil convencê-lo de que a ida ao bar havia sido motivada por uma missão e não a busca por companhia.

Para sua surpresa, foi o francês quem o abordou e não fez menção alguma àquela noite. Ao contrário de Giuseppe, tímido e um pouco introvertido, Jules era alegre e bem humorado, lembrando um pouco seu próprio irmão. A amizade aconteceu naturalmente e como consequência da ausência de Francesco, que passou a assumir o lugar de Ivan em alguns jantares profissionais, eles passavam algum tempo juntos quando o pintor dormia na mansão.

Durante esses jantares profissionais Mario era quem acompanhava Francesco e Giuseppe permanecia na casa para _zelar_ pelo Chefe, trabalho este que não era necessário, uma vez que Alaudi passou a aumentar suas visitas e não era mais tão raro vê-lo pelos corredores durante a semana. _Francesco ficou feliz e Catarina extasiante. As refeições se tornaram mais animada e o humor de Ivan mudou consideravelmente. Uma pessoa é capaz de mudar tudo._

Mario e Ivan estavam no hall principal quando eles desceram. Seu irmão vestia uma roupa social negra, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e uma expressão aborrecida. _Ele brigou com Giulio novamente._ O louro ouviu a história de um bêbado Mario há dois dias enquanto tentava convencê-lo a tomar um banho antes de dormir. Entre vários "Giulio é um tolo, Peppe, eu nunca mais quero vê-lo!" e "T-Talvez eu devesse vê-lo esta noite", o ruivo mencionou que Giulio e Alaudi tinham mais em comum do que ele gostaria e isso o tirava do sério. Giuseppe não compreendeu e achou melhor não se aprofundar no assunto, mas duvidava que Inspetor e Vice-Inspetor tivessem muito em comum além do trabalho e do fato de serem melhores amigos.

"Eu estou pronto," Francesco olhou para o pai e sorriu.

"Nada de vinho," Ivan tornou-se sério e o fitou de cima a baixo, "e nada de acordos."

"Certo, certo." O herdeiro sorriu. "Algo que eu deva saber sobre os Stephani? Eles são a única Família que eu não conheço e que estará no jantar."

"O Chefe tem uma bela neta," o moreno levou a mão ao queixo e sorriu, "talvez vocês devessem se tornar amigos. Ela será futuramente a Chefe da Família."

O comentário foi seguido por uma breve descrição sobre a moça sem nome. Giuseppe aproximou-se de Mario, ouvindo as recomendações do irmão e concordando com tudo. Todavia, sua atenção estava na conversa entre pai e filho. Francesco ouvia com um sorriso, uma expressão serena e sem nenhum sinal de interesse, mas também não de desinteresse. O louro não compreendia como o rapaz conseguia portar-se tão despreocupado em face de um assunto que era capaz de roubar seu sono. _Todas as vezes que alguém me pergunta sobre ter ou não uma amante eu sinto o sangue gelar em minhas veias, como se já soubessem do nosso segredo._ Vê-lo agir tão calmo o deixava apreensivo.

Francesco parecia não se preocupar em manter o relacionamento em segredo.

Aquele havia sido alvo de inúmeros desentendimentos entre eles nas últimas semanas e o Braço Direito já não sabia quais artifícios utilizar para que o herdeiro entendesse que o que estava em jogo era mais do que a oficialização daquela relação. Não havia um momento a sós que ele não mencionasse, direta ou indiretamente, que já não tinham motivos para esconder o que sentiam um pelo outro. Estar entre Mario e Ivan fazia Giuseppe sentir as pernas fracas, imaginando qual seria sua reação se Francesco de repente dissesse a eles que a relação que tinham era mais íntima do que profissional.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos despediu-se com um aceno e saiu ao lado de Mario da mansão. O Chefe dos Cavallone tinha um bobo sorriso em seu rosto e foi com muito bom humor que se virou para o louro e disse que esperava vê-lo para o jantar na companhia de Jules. Ivan seguiu para o segundo andar, enquanto Giuseppe dirigiu-se à cozinha para ver como andavam os preparativos para a refeição.

As pequenas tarefas de Mario lhe pertenciam nas noites em que o irmão acompanhava Francesco e aquele trabalho era mais teórico do que prático, consistindo basicamente em perambular pela casa. Após uma passada rápida na cozinha, ele deixou a mansão e aproximou-se de alguns subordinados que estavam próximos ao chafariz na busca por Niccolò, a fim de saber se tudo estava em ordem. O chefe da segurança estava no portão principal, mas um dos empregados garantiu que passaria o recado.

Alaudi chegou algum tempo depois e dirigiu-se diretamente à sala de jantar. Catarina já estava sentada, travando uma animada conversa com Jules, que respondia prontamente a qualquer pergunta feita pela garotinha. O jantar só foi servido quando Ivan desceu, reclamando que Alaudi não havia subido para buscá-lo e recebendo como resposta um olhar inexpressivo. O prato principal daquela noite seria sopa de abóbora com carne, que combinava perfeitamente com a temperatura fria. Os pães estavam quentes, recém-saídos do forno, e as frutas utilizadas no suco doces e frescas.

Catarina foi a estrela do jantar, relatando como havia sido seu último dia na escola e não escondendo sua tristeza em saber que estaria de férias por algumas semanas. Ao contrário do irmão, que contou os dias para que as férias chegassem, a menina parecia chateada com aquele prospecto. Seu único consolo foram as palavras do francês, que se comprometeu a passar algum tempo com ela nos dias em que viesse pintar.

"E nós poderemos ir para o interior ou passar alguns dias próximo ao mar," Ivan sugeriu displicentemente.

A colher ficou suspensa no ar e Catarina virou-se para o segundo pai, olhos arregalados e uma expressão de total surpresa na espera da confirmação para aquela informação. Alaudi pousou seu copo de água e meneou a cabeça em positivo e, não mais do que de repente, toda a tristeza se dissipou. As bochechas salpicadas de sardas tornaram-se vermelhas e Catarina sorriu tão genuinamente feliz que todos ao seu redor trocaram meio-sorrisos. O restante da refeição transcorreu animado e quando a sobremesa foi servida, uma taça de sorvete com um quente bolinho de chocolate, Catarina já fazia planos para suas férias, incluindo até mesmo Jules.

"Sua irmã chegará quando, Alaudi?"

A inocente pergunta fez o Chefe dos Cavallone engasgar com sua taça de vinho, limpando a boca com o guardanapo de maneira nervosa.

"Em algumas semanas." O louro respondeu prontamente.

"Eu espero que ela goste de mim," Catarina devorou uma colherada de sorvete, sujando os cantos da boca com chocolate. "Se ela não gostar de mim eu não poderei viajar com vocês."

"Eu tenho certeza de que ela irá lhe adorar." O Inspetor de polícia ofereceu um curto sorriso e utilizou seu próprio guardanapo para limpar os lábios da filha.

Giuseppe assistia a tudo com um largo sorriso. Há algum tempo ele não tinha uma refeição tão agradável e familiar. Desde o incidente há alguns meses, que quase custou a vida de seu irmão, momentos como aquele se tornaram menos frequentes. Por algum tempo Ivan se focou unicamente no trabalho, reafirmando alianças e entrando em contato com todos os poderosos Chefes, inclusive os Vongola. As visitas de Giotto aumentaram e a velha amizade tornou-se mais forte. O louro tinha pouco contato com os Vongola, pois era trabalho de Mario lidar diretamente com eles. No entanto, simpatizava bastante com os Guardiões, tendo ficado surpreso ao descobrir que Alaudi também fazia parte da Família. _Embora ele sempre negue..._

Após a refeição, Jules o convidou para irem para o seu quarto e Giuseppe desejou um educado boa noite antes de acompanhá-lo. O cômodo em que ele estava hospedado nos dias em que pintava ficava ao lado do utilizado como _atelier_ e possuía o mesmo tamanho de todos os quartos de hóspedes. Havia uma larga cama, uma escrivaninha próxima à janela, um jogo de poltronas ao redor de uma mesinha de centro e um armário. O Braço Direito havia se acostumado àqueles momentos e se sentia grato ao pintor por sua presença nos momentos solitários.

"Eu pedi chá de camomila esta noite, espero que não se importe."

"Eu gosto de chá de camomila." Ele sorriu ao sentar-se em uma das poltronas, encarando a bandeja, o bule de porcelana, um par de xícaras, além de alguns biscoitos em um prato pequeno. Havia se tornado praxe naquelas duas últimas semanas degustar uma xícara de chá após o jantar.

"Açúcar?"

"Três colheres, por favor."

Giuseppe segurou sua xícara e deixou que o aroma da camomila entrasse por seu nariz antes de degustá-la. Seu corpo tornou-se aquecido e ele tinha certeza de que aquilo iria se tornar um costume. Nos dias em que não estava na companhia de Jules, o Braço Direito se via preparando uma xícara de chá para si mesmo.

"Você leva muito jeito com crianças. Catarina lhe adora." O louro sorriu. Há alguns dias ele tinha a intenção de compartilhar aquilo.

"Você acha?" O francês riu, mexendo em sua xícara com uma colher. "Eu tenho uma irmã pequena. Ela tem quase a idade de Catarina."

"Eu não sabia. Vocês são parecidos? Fisicamente falando."

"Eu não sei," o homem de cabelos castanhos claros deu um curto gole em seu chá, "eu nunca a vi."

Giuseppe ergueu os olhos e foi impossível esconder sua surpresa.

"Você está longe de casa há muito tempo?"

"Quase uma década. A Itália é minha casa há anos."

"Não sente saudades? Quero dizer, seus pais ainda são vivos? De-Desculpe, eu estou me intrometendo na sua vida."

"Não tem problema, não é algo que eu esconda. Meu pai e eu não vemos as coisas da mesma maneira. Eu fui _convidado_ a deixar minha casa há alguns anos."

"Por quê? Por que alguém faria uma coisa dessas?"

"Porque eu era uma decepção. Na época, eu era o filho único e não poderia viver as expectativas de meus pais. Eles queriam que a família prosperasse, mas eu jamais poderia dar-lhe herdeiros." O pintor sorriu. "Eu gosto de homens."

O comentário não o surpreendeu. Na noite em que se conheceram Jules havia deixado claro quais eram suas preferências.

"Eles tiveram outro filho para suprir o vazio que eu deixei na família e tudo o que sei sobre minha irmã é o que minha mãe me conta ao escrever."

"Sua mãe não lhe apoiou?"

"Na medida do possível. Mas ela jamais iria contra uma decisão de meu pai."

Giuseppe pousou a xícara sobre o pires que estava em sua mão. Ele não sabia o que dizer.

Sua personalidade sempre o impossibilitou de fazer amizades com pessoas além do círculo da Família. Na escola, poucas pessoas se aproximaram, a grande maioria buscando alguma forma de vantagem por saber de sua ligação com os Cavallone, embora naquela época eles ainda não tivessem a influência que conquistaram quando Ivan assumiu o lugar do pai. Para evitar esse tipo de pessoa, Giuseppe preferiu ficar sozinho, o que se tornou um hábito na vida adulta.

Jules era provavelmente seu primeiro amigo, alguém de fora que se aproximou dele por ele, e não por nenhum fator externo. Obviamente, Giuseppe considerava Giulio e Alaudi como amigos, mas ambos chegaram agregados a outras pessoas. Por sua inexperiência, ele não sabia se deveria se aprofundar naquele assunto. Os momentos que passaram juntos até aquele dia foram conversando sobre trivialidades e que geralmente envolviam os herdeiros ou alguma notícia atual.

"O que aconteceu?"

A pergunta deixou seus lábios enquanto sua mente ainda processava se deveria ou não se intrometer. Apenas quando se ouviu falar foi que Giuseppe percebeu o que havia feito, arregalando os olhos e desculpando-se. Para sua surpresa, Jules riu baixo, fazendo um rápido movimento com a mão e afirmando que ele não deveria se desculpar.

"Sabe, eu sempre gostei de rapazes, desde que comecei a entender o que _gostar_ significava. Minha mãe é professora e eu passei a frequentar a escola muito novo, logo, meu contato com outras pessoas começou cedo. Quando deixei a infância, tinha esse garoto que costumava me provocar. Eu sempre tive essa aparência e quando criança costumavam me confundir com uma garota." O francês brincou com a alça de sua xícara antes de continuar. "Um dia eu fiquei cansado das provocações e o beijei no rosto com o intuito de me vingar. A ideia não deu certo e, bem, o que posso dizer é que ele acabou se tornando a primeira pessoa por quem me interessei."

O pintor deu um gole em seu chá e o sorriso que cruzou seus lábios foi curto. Os olhos castanhos claros brilhavam e Giuseppe teve certeza de que ele se recordava de alguma boa memória.

"E meu pai nos encontrou no quarto em um fim de tarde. Nós estávamos em minha cama, onde havíamos passado o dia. Ele expulsou o garoto, eu levei uma surra e fui enviado para um internato na Itália graças às conexões de minha mãe." Ele riu baixo, mas não demorou a que o sorriso morresse em seus lábios. "Eu o compreendo, de verdade. Deve ter sido devastador saber que seu herdeiro passava seu tempo livre dormindo com outro garoto. Naquele momento ele soube que eu não poderia dar o que ele queria, que era a continuação da nossa família. Minha irmã nasceu anos depois."

Giuseppe ouviu a tudo em silêncio, digerindo cada palavra e achando difícil de acreditar que a pessoa à sua frente possuía tal história de vida. Em sua mente, Jules havia deixado a França para estudar Arte na Itália e decidido ficar por ter sido bem recebido. Conhecer os motivos reais o fez sentir um misto de simpatia e medo. Aquelas palavras foram cruas e se aproximaram demais de sua própria realidade.

Ele perdeu a conta de quantas noites havia passado em claro, encarando o teto de seu quarto e pensando o que deveria fazer. Qual seria o melhor caminho para a sua situação? A decepção que o pai de Jules sentiu seria a mesma que Ivan sentiria quando descobrisse sobre sua relação com Francesco. Seu único herdeiro em uma relação infrutífera e que acabaria com todo o trabalho construído por décadas de esforço.

Ele não poderia fazer isso. Ele não _faria_ isso.

"Bem, deixar minha casa foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido." A voz o trouxe de volta à realidade e o chá, ao tocar seus lábios, já estava frio. "Eu não estaria aqui hoje se tudo isso não houvesse acontecido."

"É uma história triste e eu não encontro palavras de consolo ou motivação."

"Eu não preciso delas, mas obrigado." O pintor sorriu, "nós entramos em um assunto sério sendo que falávamos sobre Catarina, desculpe."

"V-Você não precisa se desculpar. Eu perguntei e agradeço por ter me contado. Eu mesmo não tenho nada para relatar. Meus pais morreram quando eu era muito novo e fui criado basicamente pelos Cavallone." As palavras tiveram um gosto amargo ao serem proferidas e ele engoliu seco.

"Por isso Mario é tão superprotedor!"

"Vocês já se conheciam?" O louro pegou um biscoito. O gosto da manteiga e do mel era perfeito. "Sempre vejo vocês conversando pelo jardim como se fossem velhos amigos."

Os olhos castanhos se desviaram e fitaram o interior da xícara de chá. O Braço Direito permaneceu imóvel, assistindo o francês sorrir e brincar com um biscoito entre seus dedos. As bochechas se tornaram gradualmente rosadas e parte dele sabia qual seria a resposta.

"No passado, Mario e eu ficamos juntos... por um tempo."

Giuseppe mordeu o pedaço de biscoito. Ele havia ouvido as palavras, mas elas não fizeram nenhum sentido. _Juntos? Como? Que juntos ele se referiu?_ A resposta chegou aos poucos e ele viu-se enrubescendo sem motivo algum. Até Giulio, o louro nunca havia conhecido nenhum dos amantes de seu irmão.

"Você parece chocado," Jules gargalhou.

"U-Um pouco, eu não fazia ideia." Giuseppe recordou-se das vezes que os viu conversando e então não pareceu tão surpreendente. Havia uma estranha intimidade derivada de uma proximidade decorrente de certo nível de envolvimento. _Mas espere..._

"Quantos anos você tem?"

"Vinte e cinco."

"Q-Quando isso aconteceu?" Giuseppe engoliu seco. Ele não queria acreditar no que sua mente tentava convencê-lo. _Jules é mais novo do que_ eu _?!_

"Antes de ele se envolver com a pessoa com quem está hoje," o pintor suspirou e revirou os olhos. "Eu tinha pouco mais de quinze anos quando conheci Mario. Era meu segundo ano na Itália e meus professores estavam decidindo o que fariam comigo. Minhas opções era ser enviado de volta à França ou colocado em outro colégio. Porque, você vê, aquele era um colégio só de garotos, então..."

O Braço Direito juntou as sobrancelhas e não soube o que dizer. Parte dele havia ficado chocada com a diferença de idade, achando difícil de acreditar que seu irmão colocaria as mãos em alguém que havia _acabado_ de sair da infância. Contudo, a sua própria realidade calou seus pensamentos, visto que seu amante tinha a mesma idade. _Meu Deus, minha família foi um erro!_

"Ele não sabe disso, eu menti minha idade." Jules serviu ambas as xícaras com mais chá. "Quando conheci Mario o achei tão incrível que duvidei que ele fosse se interessar por um pirralho como eu."

"Mas ele se interessou..."

"Por um tempo, sim, mas então ele conheceu _aquele_ outro cara."

"Giulio." Giuseppe sussurrou o nome do Vice-Inspetor e o olhar que recebeu foi de puro desapontamento. "Você o conhece?"

"Infelizmente, sim. Não é minha pessoa favorita."

"Giulio é um grande homem, com um coração enorme e um amigo próximo," Ele sorriu ao lembrar-se do amante do irmão, "e Mario mudou por causa dele."

"Eu sei," os olhos castanhos claros se desviaram para o tapete. "Há alguns meses eu o reencontrei e achei que nada havia mudado. O Mario que eu conheci era impulsivo e imprevisível. Ele me fez viver as melhores semanas da minha vida e revê-lo me fez recordar todos os momentos que passamos juntos. Porém, uma segunda olhada e eu percebi que tudo havia mudado. Nós não éramos mais as mesmas pessoas. Mario foi meu primeiro e provavelmente último amor."

"Último?" Ele juntou as sobrancelhas. A frase soava tão resignada e conformista que foi impossível não sentir-se triste. "Não diga isso. Você é uma boa pessoa, Jules, e bem jovem. E o mundo é um lugar vasto."

Jules o encarou e voltou a dar atenção para sua xícara de chá. Aquela pausa serviu para que Giuseppe tentasse digerir melhor aquela quantidade absurda de informação _. Eu terei de falar com Mario. Eu quero saber o que ele tem a dizer._ Os irmãos sempre foram unidos em tudo, menos no quesito amoroso. A companhia de Mario para esses assuntos era Ivan, já que o louro nunca foi o típico "amante". Antes de Francesco, suas experiências foram tão insignificantes que sequer chegariam a dar uma boa história.

"Talvez você pensasse diferente se estivesse em situação semelhante," a voz do francês o fez erguer os olhos, "se a pessoa que você ama de repente lhe deixasse, não seria fácil compará-la ao restante do mundo. Não há comparação. Existe apenas uma pessoa e o vazio que ela deixará em sua vida jamais será substituído."

Giuseppe apertou a alça da xícara e, enquanto sua mente dizia para ele agir normalmente, seu corpo não obedecia. Os olhos se arregalaram e ele sentia o rosto quente. Se suas reações honestas e tolas não fossem suficientes, o modo como Jules o encarava dizia claramente que ele _sabia_.

"Eu não direi a ninguém," o pintor sorriu, "mas eu acho que você deveria."

"Eu não posso, eu jamais poderei." Ele sentiu como se seu coração estivesse preso em sua garganta. As batidas eram dolorosas e apressadas, e suas mãos começaram a formigar. "C-Como você soube? Quem contou?"

"Ninguém, eu sou um artista, Giuseppe, é meu trabalho observar e retratar... é o que eu gostaria de dizer, mas a verdade é que quando lhe vi aquele dia na galeria lembrei que já havíamos nos encontrado antes. Talvez a lembrança já não faça mais parte das suas memórias..." Jules sorriu.

"Eu me lembro." Giuseppe mal moveu os lábios. Jules não havia mencionado a noite em que se conheceram, logo, ele deduziu que sua face fosse a única coisa que ele se recordava.

" _Cabelos castanhos_ foi o que você me disse. Não foi difícil juntar as peças depois disso. Mas não deixe que isso lhe preocupe, vocês dois são absurdamente discretos e se eu não possuísse essa informação não teria desconfiado. Os demais provavelmente jamais descobrirão se vocês não disserem nada."

"É um segredo e eu quero que continue assim." Seu interlocutor meneou a cabeça em positivo. Seus dedos tremiam e ele precisou pousar a xícara sobre a bandeja. Uma gota de suor escorreu por sua nuca, apesar de o quarto não estar tão quente.

"Giuseppe," as mãos que seguraram as suas eram menores, mas os dedos longos e com alguns calos. Jules desfez o semblante simpático e sorridente, vestindo uma expressão séria. "Seu segredo está a salvo comigo. Eu não direi nada a ninguém. Essa é a sua vida, a vida de vocês."

As mãos apertaram as suas e um meio sorriso afastou um pouco a ansiedade que ele sentiu ao realizar que alguém sabia de seu segredo. Não havia provas de que o francês fosse manter sua palavra, mas Giuseppe sentia que poderia confiar naquela pessoa. A xícara voltou a suas mãos e ele bebeu o restante do chá. O assunto mudou e a distração serviu para acalmá-lo.

O Braço Direito deixou a companhia do pintor quando já era tarde.

Seu relógio de bolso marcava pouco mais de onze da noite e assim que entrou em seu quarto as roupas foram retiradas devagar e colocadas dentro do cesto. A banheira encheu-se devagar enquanto ele penteava os longos cabelos louros. A figura à sua frente o encarava com os mesmos olhos cansados e fitar sua própria nudez o fez suspirar. _Mesmo se eu fosse uma mulher minha posição jamais mudaria. Eu sei que não sou bom o bastante para estar ao lado do herdeiro da Família Cavallone. Essa é uma verdade que jamais mudará._

O banho foi longo e ele só deixou o banheiro ao estar completamente limpo, embora duvidasse que Francesco ainda fosse visitá-lo tão tarde da noite, o que o deixava um pouco triste. Depois que o herdeiro passou a se dedicar aos estudos o tempo que passavam juntos havia diminuído consideravelmente. Eles poderiam estar no mesmo ambiente, lado a lado, mas a atenção de seu amante estava sempre em algum livro.

A princípio, a mudança de Francesco o surpreendeu. Quando Ivan passou a delegar algumas de suas tarefas ao filho Giuseppe receou que o rapaz ficasse sobrecarregado, pois ainda era um estudante. No entanto, sua preocupação se mostrou injustificada, uma vez que Francesco havia conseguido conciliar seus afazeres com perfeição. A única parte que ficava um pouco negligenciada era seu relacionamento e ele desconfiava que talvez fosse o único a pensar dessa forma. O herdeiro não se tornou frio ou distante, seus olhos ainda brilhavam quando estavam a sós, mas Giuseppe sentia falta de sua total e indisputável atenção.

O louro foi para cama após o banho e, como esperado, Francesco não apareceu.

Ele acordou com a claridade do novo dia batendo em seu rosto e após se arrumar deixou a mansão e seguiu para sua casa. Mario já estava desperto e o cheiro de café fresco o recebeu acompanhado do bom dia sonolento do irmão.

"Você parece cansado." Giuseppe tocou os cabelos ruivos e molhados.

"Voltamos tarde ontem à noite. Passava das duas da manhã." Um bocejo foi seguido por outro. "Eu vou tomar café e irei para a casa do Giulio. Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Não, estou bem." Ele se prontificou a arrumar a mesa e colocou a cesta de pães frescos que Lorenzo havia lhe dado.

Mario estava tão visivelmente cansado que por duas vezes quase cochilou com o pedaço de pão na mão. Giuseppe suspirou, afirmando que não o deixaria ir para Roma sozinho.

"Jules irá embora depois do café, por que não pede para que ele lhe deixe em Roma? Giulio pode lhe trazer no domingo."

"Não posso fazer isso," o ruivo coçou o olho esquerdo, "colocar os dois _Julios_ em um mesmo ambiente é loucura."

"Por quê?" Giuseppe ficou curioso. Ele lembrava-se do relato de Jules e percebeu _certa_ antipatia, mas não sabia que era tão profunda. "Ah, e eu já sei sobre você e Jules, ele me contou. Eu jamais teria desconfiado."

"Ótimo..." Mario deu de ombros um pouco desanimado. "Giulio não o suporta e tenho certeza de que o motivo do seu mau humor por esses dias é decorrente de o Jules frequentar a mansão. Eu vou vê-lo por teimosia, porque ele me disse claramente da última vez que nos vimos que não se importaria se eu não fosse neste final de semana."

"Então você disse a ele sobre Jules?"

"Eu não tive escolha. Contei antes que ele soubesse por Alaudi e aí sim as coisas teriam ficado feias." O ruivo suspirou.

"Pela sua reação eu presumo que ele não gostou..."

"Gostar? Giulio só não me expulsou de sua casa por ser educado." Mario colocava colheres de açúcar em seu café sem perceber. "Ele não disse nada no dia e pareceu compreensivo, mas quando nos reencontramos deu a entender que a culpa era minha, como se eu houvesse levado o Jules pela mão até a mansão."

"Você disse que foi ideia de Ivan? Que ele é professor de Catarina?"

"Essa é a pior parte. Até saber disso Giulio estava entusiasmado para conhecer o famoso professor. Você não tem ideia da decepção que ele sentiu."

"Oh..." Giuseppe segurou seu pedaço de pão e o lambuzou com bastante geleia de morango. "Ele está com ciúme?"

"Ciúme?" Mario ergueu o rosto e piscou algumas vezes. A resposta veio seguida por uma expressão de sarcasmo. "Impossível. Alguém como Giulio jamais sentiria ciúmes. Ele está aborrecido porque não gosta de Jules. É puro orgulho ferido!"

"Eu discordo. Giulio é humano, e é mais do que óbvio que ele vá ser possessivo com as pessoas que ama, especialmente _você_. Todos somos assim."

"Você é assim?"

A pergunta o fez juntar as sobrancelhas e a imagem de Francesco e seus livros vieram à mente, fazendo-o corar. O nó em sua garganta tornava até mesmo respirar uma tarefa difícil. Por um breve instante a ideia de contar a verdade passou por sua mente, porém, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que aquilo era impossível. Os olhos de Mario estavam sobre ele e o louro deu de ombros, achando que aquele seria o máximo que sua sinceridade permitiria.

"Claro, todo mundo teme perder aqueles que ama." A casca do pão estava crocante, mas seu interior macio e delicioso. "Então, por que vocês chegaram tão tarde?" Mudar de assunto era a melhor saída.

"Giotto e Francesco não se desgrudaram e passaram todo o tempo conversando. Eu precisei aturar aquele Guardião insuportável dos Vongola por horas."

"Sobre o que falavam? Não consigo imaginar nenhum assunto em comum entre eles." Suas perguntas soavam as mais genéricas possíveis, evitando demonstrar sua curiosidade pessoal.

"Políticos, leis, ordens... Francesco está genuinamente interessado nessas coisas e pareceu admirado quando Giotto disse que passará algum tempo no Japão a partir do próximo ano. Ivan havia comentado que os Vongola têm planos de manter uma segunda base em solo japonês."

"Eu não sabia." Giuseppe viu o irmão colocar a quinta colher de açúcar em seu café e suspirou. "Suponho que o Guardião insuportável seja o G. Alguém perguntou se vocês eram irmãos? Você acha que me confundiriam também se estivéssemos os três presentes?"

A resposta de Mario foi um olhar apertado que o fez rir baixo, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos. Ele aproveitou o café da manhã na companhia do irmão, sugerindo que o levaria até Roma. O herdeiro provavelmente não acordaria tão cedo e há algum tempo ele não visitava Giulio. _Talvez minha presença ajude a apaziguar os ânimos._ O ruivo respondeu com um bocejo e afirmou que passaria a viagem toda dormindo.

Aqueles minutos agradáveis encheram seu coração de alegria. Devido ao trabalho, eles raramente tinham chance de compartilhar refeições juntos. _Eu não posso abrir mão disso._ Tentar imaginar qual seria a reação do irmão à verdade sobre seu relacionamento com Francesco fez seu estômago dar voltas. Não havia a menor chance de o ruivo perdoá-lo. Se Mario descobrisse, a amizade acabaria e aquela mera possibilidade era suficiente para fazê-lo sentir-se sem chão. _Ele é meu irmão, mas é totalmente dedicado à Família. Não há nada que Mario não faria pelos Cavallone e eu seria justamente o grande empecilho._

Os olhos azuis se abaixaram e Giuseppe afastou aquele pensamento. _Nada irá acontecer se continuarmos discretos. Nada..._

 _Continua..._


	8. VII

**VII**

Ele se acostumou a fazer aquele caminho pelo menos duas vezes por semana.

Até certo ponto a estrada era a mesma utilizada para levar os herdeiros à escola, mas então ele seguia direto até Roma, adentrando a cidade e cortando suas ruas e esquinas. Graças aquela rotina ele descobriu duas confeitarias novas e um restaurante português escondido entre dois bares de gosto duvidosos e fora do quarteirão reservado para restaurantes.

A cada viagem algo diferente chamava sua atenção e Niccolò não sabia o que pensar a respeito. Ele gostava da rotina, do mais do mesmo, da sensação de segurança que o cotidiano poderia trazer. As pequenas surpresas diárias deveriam aborrecê-lo, mas não soavam tão terríveis. As alterações em seu modo de vida, que deveriam ser dolorosas e insustentáveis, na verdade se mostraram peculiares novidades.

E ele não havia se acostumado _apenas_ aos novos restaurantes.

O carro parou no local habitual e o moreno desceu, erguendo o rosto e encarando o pequeno prédio de três andares. A pessoa que _deveria_ estar esperando prontamente na entrada apareceu na janela avisando que desceria em cinco minutos. Seus cabelos claros moviam-se com o vento e daquele ângulo parecia que uma brisa mais forte o levaria embora. Niccolò nada disse, seguindo até a porta do estabelecimento ao lado e sabendo que teria de esperar pelo menos o dobro daquele tempo. O cheiro de café fresco feito na hora o recebeu como um tentador convite e seu anfitrião se aproximou antes que ele se sentasse em sua mesa.

"Bom dia."

Fabrizio era o rosto que sempre o cumprimentava quando ele entrava no restaurante para passar o tempo enquanto esperava pelo francês. O rapaz era novo, entre os dezesseis e dezenove anos, pele morena clara, olhos grandes e verdes e cabelos negros sempre presos em um coque. Naquela manhã, no entanto, o sorriso largo não seguiu o cumprimento e Niccolò sentiu um estranho arrepio quando ficaram frente a frente. Fabrizio ofereceu-lhe o cardápio, mas seus olhos dançavam frequentemente até a porta, como se esperasse pela chegada de alguém.

"Café preto, sem açúcar."

O rapaz desapareceu pela porta do fundo, reaparecendo segundos depois com seu pedido. O chefe da segurança havia se acostumado com o café do restaurante, que era mais forte do que seu paladar estava acostumado, mas o manteria acordado durante a viagem. Às vezes ele pedia um pedaço de torta para acompanhar a bebida e havia decidido que a de maçã com canela era sua favorita.

"Ele não descerá agora," o primeiro gole desceu quente por sua garganta, "o que aconteceu? O mesmo homem?"

Fabrizio meneou a cabeça em positivo e apertou a bandeja de madeira contra o peito.

"Eu estou preocupado. Antes ele aparecia somente algumas vezes, mas agora está aqui todos os dias."

"Eles são amantes. Isso é normal."

"N-Não é normal!" O rapaz mordeu o lábio inferior ao perceber que havia falado alto. "Esse tipo de relação não é normal..."

"Para a maioria das pessoas ver dois homens juntos po—"

"Eu não me refiro a isso," os olhos verdes correram rapidamente até a entrada no instante em que o _assunto_ adentrava. Fabrizio abaixou-se como se fosse pegar algo que havia caído ao chão, porém, o gesto serviu para que ele sussurrasse algumas palavras antes de se virar sorridente para o amigo. "Bom dia, Jules."

"Bom dia, Fabrizio, Niccolò."

Jules vestia o mesmo sorriso e desculpou-se pelo atraso. Niccolò terminou seu café e ficou em pé, depositando o valor da bebida e uma gorda gorjeta para Fabrizio. O rapaz se despediu animado, mas quando os olhos se encontraram não havia felicidade ou alegria. Niccolò deixou o restaurante acompanhado do pintor e os dois entraram no carro como faziam frequentemente nas últimas semanas.

Estar ao lado daquela pessoa havia se tornado tão comum que parte dele achava difícil acreditar que haviam se conhecido de maneira pouco convencional. Desde que começara a pintar para os Cavallone, tornou-se seu trabalho levá-lo até a mansão nos dias em que Jules não dirigia sozinho. Aquela tarefa não o incomodava tanto quanto ele achou que incomodaria e parte disso era porque o francês não era uma companhia tão desagradável.

Algumas vezes eles conversavam, outras vezes permaneciam completamente em silêncio e nenhuma das partes parecia se importar ou se esforçar para manter um diálogo quando não tinham o que dizer. Poucas pessoas em sua vida o faziam sentir daquela forma e aquilo era uma das _raras_ coisas que ele gostava naquela pessoa.

 _"Aquele homem machuca o Jules",_ foi dito sussurrado e por lábios que mal se moveram. As palavras ecoavam por sua mente e graças ao silêncio ele pôde digerir o que elas poderiam significar. Naquele dia, a pessoa ao seu lado estava quieta, a atenção para a paisagem que passava do seu lado da janela e a mesma expressão tranquila. Nada parecia fora do comum e não havia sinal visível que amparasse as suspeitas de Fabrizio.

 _Talvez ele esteja enganado._ Aquele pensamento foi mantido até chegarem à mansão. O carro foi estacionado em frente à escadaria, contudo, Jules continuava sentado e completamente ignorante ao fato de terem chegado ao destino final.

"Jules?"

A mão esticou-se e tocou a de sua companhia sem nenhuma intenção além de lembrá-lo de que haviam chegado. Entretanto, assim que as peles se encontraram o pintor jogou-se para o lado, batendo as costas contra a porta e levando a mão contra o peito. Aquela reação tão honesta e desproporcional o surpreendeu. Os olhos que o fitavam estavam arregalados e amedrontados, como um animal acuado.

 _"Aquele homem machuca o Jules."_ O rosto que surgiu em sua mente não foi o do francês, mas o da própria mãe que durante anos fora vítima dos acessos de raiva de seu pai. Os mesmos olhos, a mesma reação alerta para o que viria em seguida.

Fabrizio estava certo.

"D-Desculpe, eu estava distraído."

Jules corou e pediu desculpas inúmeras vezes antes de sair do veículo.

Niccolò conservou-se imóvel, um gosto amargo em sua boca e sentindo-se novamente como um garotinho incapaz de fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa que remediasse a situação. A sensação de impotência ao ver sua mãe ser covardemente espancada era semelhante, mas ao mesmo tempo diferente do que sentiu enquanto permaneceu sentado dentro do carro. _Eu não conseguia odiar meu próprio pai, apesar de todas as coisas que ele fez._ Dessa vez, o que ele sentia era uma mistura de raiva e ódio, algo que ele nunca havia experimentado antes, mas forte o suficiente para arrepiar os cabelos de sua nuca.

O moreno piscou algumas vezes e voltou a segurar o volante, dirigindo até o estacionamento. Todavia, ele não desceu de imediato, apoiando a cabeça no banco e cobrindo o rosto com uma das mãos. _Eu sabia que ele estava com problemas. Desde a primeira vez que vi aquele homem eu soube._ O chefe da segurança não precisou de muito para deduzir que o atual amante de Jules estava envolvido com a máfia. Ao contrário de Ivan, Giotto Vongola e a maioria dos grandes e respeitáveis Chefes, o homem não fazia questão de esconder sua posição na sociedade e isso ficou claro pelo modo como se vestia, falava e, principalmente, os subordinados que o seguiam.

No entanto, em nenhum momento ele achou que o francês estivesse vivendo tal situação. _Ele não demonstrou nada. Eu não percebi nada. Se Fabrizio não houvesse dito aquilo eu jamais teria desconfiado._ Jules não havia mudado, o sorriso continuava a estampar seus lábios a todos os momentos, e a única peculiaridade foi que o moreno notou que às vezes ele dirigia sozinho até a mansão. _Como se não quisesse que eu o levasse de volta. Como se não quisesse ser visto comigo._ Niccolò ajeitou os óculos antes de deixar o veículo e ser recebido pelo ar frio.

 _Eu tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso..._

 **x**

Aquele foi um dia diferente.

Niccolò gostaria de acreditar que tudo não passou de impressão e que sua mente esteve ocupada demais pensando no que havia acontecido naquela manhã. Como de costume, depois que dirigia Jules até a mansão eles não se veriam durante o restante do dia e só se encontrariam novamente ao pôr do sol, quando era hora de retornarem a Roma.

Porém, naquele dia eles se viram várias vezes em diversas situações. Após o almoço, por mera coincidência eles se encontraram no jardim enquanto o francês passeava ao lado de Giuseppe. Ivan o requisitou na biblioteca no meio da tarde e ambos se esbarraram no hall principal, com o pintor ao lado de Catarina. A terceira vez foi pouco antes da hora de irem embora, quando Niccolò o viu retornando dos estábulos ao lado de Mario.

O moreno sabia que eram velhos conhecidos sem que precisasse de uma afirmação. Ele estava lá quando Jules chegou pela primeira vez à mansão e assistiu o modo como aquelas duas pessoas reagiram ao se encontrarem. Os olhos, os gestos e a expressão denunciavam que já fizeram parte um da vida do outro e que o reencontro havia sido surpreendente.

Niccolò sabia que Mario se relacionava há alguns anos com o Vice-Inspetor de Alaudi, mas não tinha interesse em saber quando ele havia encontrado tempo para se envolver com o francês. O que era de seu conhecimento é que ambos davam longos passeios juntos e que, quando estava ao lado daquela pessoa, o pintor sempre aparentava felicidade. Seus olhos brilhavam, seu rosto ganhava cor e o ar ao seu redor parecia leve.

Jules adentrou à mansão apenas para se despedir. O chefe da segurança utilizou aquele tempo para buscar o carro, não precisando esperar muito por sua companhia. O francês entrou quieto, uma expressão completamente diferente daquela que exibiu até poucos minutos ao caminhar com Mario. _Não que eu me importe..._ A grande casa ficou para trás e o silêncio os envolveu mais uma vez.

Niccolò permitiu-se aquele momento até que chegassem à entrada de Roma. Jules havia passado todo o caminho encarando a janela, da mesma forma como havia feito naquela manhã. Dali até o destino final levaria menos de dez minutos, o que era tempo suficiente se a outra parte decidisse iniciar uma discussão.

"Há quanto tempo?"

A pergunta foi feita sem que eles se encarassem diretamente, mas foi fácil perceber que ele havia sido ouvido. O pintor nada disse e somente mexeu-se incomodado no banco.

"Perdão, mas não entendi a pergunta."

"Sim, entendeu." O moreno virou o rosto para encará-lo quando chegaram a uma rua mais deserta e que não necessitava de toda a sua atenção ao entorno. "Há quanto tempo você está com esse homem que está lhe machucando?"

Ele obteve a resposta que procurava sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita. A expressão de Jules mudou por um rápido momento antes de retomar o sorriso fácil e dissimulado.

"Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando..." A negativa já era esperada, contudo, Niccolò havia passado tempo demais pensando naquele assunto para se deixar enganar. Ele conhecia os sinais de alguém vítima naquele tipo de abuso. Ela costumava dormir no quarto ao lado e por noites sua canção de ninar foi o choro da mãe.

"Eu consigo ver as marcas de dedos em seu pescoço por baixo do lenço."

O francês levou a mão ao pescoço por reflexo e então não havia mais como manter a mentira. Niccolò havia visto a marca de manhã, quando ele recuou contra a porta. Uma parte do lenço moveu-se com o movimento e ele deduziu que o acessório não estava ali unicamente por estar na moda. Seu interlocutor se tornou sério, endireitando-se no banco e virando o rosto para a janela.

O moreno decidiu respeitar a ausência de resposta, visto que já havia feito sua parte ao deixar explícito que sabia o que estava acontecendo. _Eu não quero que ele pense que estou interessado no seu relacionamento com aquele homem, mas não consigo permanecer impassível a esse tipo de coisa._ O pintor ficou em silêncio até entrarem na rua em que morava e por um instante Niccolò achou que aquele tópico havia esgotado qualquer tentativa de diálogo.

Entretanto, o assunto retornaria antes mesmo do carro ser estacionado.

Ele parou o veículo e ignorou a despedida apressada de Jules, que consistiu em um breve "Até mais", já com os dois pés sobre a calçada. O motivo daquele comportamento era o mesmo estranho homem da outra vez, que estava parado na entrada do prédio. O francês se aproximou em uma rápida corrida, segurando-o pelo braço e insistindo que entrassem no prédio. O homem, por sua vez, conservou-se imóvel, um meio sorriso nos lábios e encarando Niccolò diretamente, da saída do carro até o instante em que ficaram frente a frente.

O chefe da segurança não havia percebido que deixara o veículo, ou que havia dado os passos necessários para se aproximar. Seu corpo simplesmente se moveu. _Essa pessoa é problema..._ A expressão de pavor no rosto de Jules ao vê-los tão próximos serviu unicamente para aborrecê-lo ainda mais.

"Boa tarde," ele não viu, mas percebeu que não estavam sozinhos. Havia pelo menos três pessoas do outro lado da rua em frente a um carro escuro. "Eu sou Niccolò."

"Claudio" o homem manteve o sorriso, "obrigado por trazer _meu_ Jules de volta."

"É parte do meu trabalho..." Ele vasculhou em sua mente as melhores palavras a serem utilizadas naquela situação. O que ele _realmente_ queria dizer seria bem menos educado. "Você serve alguma Família, correto?"

"Você é bem informado," Claudio pousou os olhos em Jules, como se ele fosse seu objeto favorito.

"Eu sou insignificante, mero empregado, mas ele..." Niccolò pousou a mão sobre o ombro do pintor, que parecia amedrontado, "ele está trabalhando sobre a proteção direta de Ivan Cavallone. Meu Chefe está muito interessado em seu talento."

O nome de Ivan caiu como uma bomba aos ouvidos de Claudio. O sorriso se desfez imediatamente e em seu lugar lábios finos e contrariados, e uma expressão que dizia claramente que ele, além de saber de _quem_ falavam, não fazia ideia de que Jules estava envolvido com essas pessoas. _Eu não sei qual Família esse homem serve, mas é impossível que alguém na Itália não conheça os Cavallone._

O moreno sentiu que seu trabalho estava feito. Ele não tinha obrigação de se importar com o francês e suspeitava que só houvesse ido tão longe por remorso e culpa de seu passado. A despedida foi uma reverência e ele retornou para o carro disposto a seguir para a mansão, terminar seu trabalho e passar algum tempo na banheira.

O alívio esperado não veio, pelo contrário.

Niccolò não conseguiu tirar aquele dia de sua mente, nem mesmo após cozinhar algum tempo na banheira, a água quente e agradável e com os novos sais de banho que havia ganhado de uma das empregadas da mansão. O francês esteve presente durante o jantar, enquanto lia um livro, e principalmente quando estava deitado pronto para dormir. Algo o incomodava, uma sensação ruim no fundo de seu estômago que o manteve acordado por horas antes que o cansaço se apossasse de seu corpo.

O dia amanheceu gelado, com uma brisa fria e cortante. Aos sábados, geralmente o trabalho começava mais tarde e não havia muito a ser feito. Domingo era seu dia obrigatório de folga e se não houvesse nada importante a ser realizado Ivan o dispensaria logo após o almoço. Aquele sábado seria diferente, ele soube assim que abriu os olhos, com a sensação de que não havia sequer dormido.

Niccolò deixou sua casa ainda com o céu escuro, enfiando-se dentro de um casaco grosso e ajeitando os óculos a contragosto. O carro precisou de um pouco de incentivo para funcionar, roncando alto e deixando claro que não concordava com aquela atitude. _O que eu estou fazendo?_

O veículo cruzou a vila em que morava, ruas desertas e cobertas por uma densa névoa. O terreno estava úmido e as rodas dançaram em certos pontos. Ele deixou a propriedade dos Cavallone sem nenhum aviso. Os empregados responsáveis pela segurança do portão principal nada disseram, liberando sua saída sem perguntas.

Niccolò seguiu diretamente para Roma.

A viagem demorou mais tempo do que ele gostaria devido ao mau tempo. Mais da metade do caminho foi feito através de uma densa neblina que o impossibilitou de dirigir além da velocidade mínima aceitável. Quando a cidade se tonou visível o dia já havia amanhecido. O moreno fez o caminho que havia se tornado parte de seu trabalho, lembrando-se que não havia tomado café da manhã e que deixara sua casa logo depois de estar propriamente vestido e arrumado. _Eu vou pedir que ele me faça um café. É o mínimo por ter me feito vir até aqui._

O carro foi estacionado e ele ponderou se deveria ir direto ao prédio ou falar com Fabrizio no restaurante. A dúvida não durou muito, uma vez que ele não sabia o número do quarto de Jules e toda a comunicação que já tiveram aconteceu pela janela. O restaurante ainda não estava aberto, mas a placa de "Fechado" não permaneceu pendurada por muito tempo. Do lado de dentro, alguém o espiava por trás da cortina e, quando se encararam, a porta se abriu e um assustado Fabrizio saiu olhando para os lados antes de puxá-lo para dentro.

O restaurante estava vazio embora alguns funcionários limpassem o chão e as mesas. Niccolò foi guiado até um dos cantos onde não havia ninguém e sentou-se somente porque sua companhia fez o mesmo.

"Você não deveria ter vindo aqui." O rapaz tinha a voz baixa e seus olhos estavam na janela.

"Por quê?"

"O que você disse? O que você fez?" Fabrizio parecia tão visivelmente alterado que o moreno não pôde evitar certa surpresa. "Por que você está aqui?"

"Eu não sei do que está falando. Eu vim porque preciso falar com o pintor."

Fabrizio o olhou sério, uma expressão de quem sabia mais do que deixava transparecer e não parecia inclinado a compartilhar tal conhecimento.

"Eu gosto do senhor. É um ótimo cliente e parece educado e respeitoso, mas eu gostaria de pedir que não volte mais. Por favor, deixe-o em paz."

"Quem? O francês?"

"Sim, quem mais seria? Eu sei que ele está trabalhando para o senhor, mas é realmente necessário visitar com tanta frequência? A-As pessoas estão falando."

"Ele não trabalha para mim, ele trabalha para a mesma pessoa para quem eu trabalho. Se você me disser o que está acontecendo eu talvez possa ajudar."

"Para quem vocês trabalham?"

Fabrizio endireitou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços. Niccolò ponderou por um instante o que deveria responder e até onde iria para conseguir a resposta que queria. Por um lado, ele precisaria manter o máximo de discrição possível quanto à Família, por outro, Jules trabalhava diretamente sob as ordens do Chefe e se algo acontecesse ao pintor Ivan gostaria de saber.

"Eu trabalho para a máfia. É tudo o que posso dizer."

"Essa pessoa... o Chefe, ou como o senhor o chama, ele tem poder? Ele é conhecido?"

"Sim, muito. A pessoa que contratou os serviços do pintor é a pessoa mais influente que eu conheço."

A expressão séria se transformou em uma mistura de preocupação e alívio. Fabrizio respirou fundo, ficando de pé e o segurando firme pelo braço. Sua voz soou baixa e um pouco desesperada e Niccolò precisou ouvir o pedido duas vezes até compreendê-lo.

"Então, por favor, eu preciso que o ajude! Jules está com problemas."

O chefe da segurança deixou o restaurante seguindo Fabrizio sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas notando que seu mal-estar havia piorado. Eles entraram no prédio ao lado, e todas as portas foram abertas pelo rapaz, que tinha um molho de chaves em um dos bolsos do casaco. Depois da primeira entrada havia um corredor e, ao fundo, o primeiro lance de escadas. O prédio tinha três andares, cada um com três quartos. Jules morava no quarto do meio do último andar e aquele percurso foi feito com passos rápidos e incertos. Niccolò não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo, mas sentia que não era nada bom.

O quarto não era tão pequeno como aparentava do lado de fora e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o fraco cheiro de solvente. As cortinas estavam fechadas, porém, um dos abajures acesso, iluminando parcialmente o cômodo. Do lado direito havia algumas telas e caixas de madeira. Ele já havia visto, e carregado, algumas dessas caixas que serviam para guardar tintas e pincéis. Um pequeno guarda-roupa ficava ao lado da entrada e fora o responsável por bloquear sua visão inicialmente do dono do quarto. Sua atenção só foi depositada daquele lado quando ele percebeu que havia alguém sobre a cama.

O moreno só reconheceu Jules por saber de quem se tratava, pois, do contrário, não saberia dizer quem era a pessoa deitada sobre a cama e debaixo de várias camadas de cobertores. O rosto estava inchado do lado esquerdo. Os lábios avermelhados e com alguns cortes. Havia um curativo bem feito sobre a cabeça e todo aquele conjunto o atingiu tão forte que ele não se deu conta de que havia dado a volta na cama e se sentado sobre o colchão. O pintor poderia ter todos os seus defeitos, mas não merecia aquilo. Ninguém merecia. _O belo rosto... destruído._

"O que aconteceu?"

Ele escutou atentamente ao breve relato de Fabrizio, que envolveu uma briga que se iniciou algum tempo depois de Niccolò ter trazido Jules de volta da mansão no dia anterior. A discussão se tornou acalorada, contudo, o restaurante estava cheio e o rapaz só pôde vir ver o amigo quando já havia anoitecido. Ao chegar ao quarto, ele encontrou Jules inconsciente ao chão e totalmente machucado. Um médico foi chamado às pressas, mas o francês não havia retomado a consciência.

"Eu sabia que aquele homem não era boa coisa e tentei avisá-lo incontáveis vezes, mas não adiantou nada." Fabrizio se sentia culpado pelo que havia acontecido. "Se me permite a franqueza, desde que o senhor apareceu as coisas se tornaram piores, por isso eu disse o que disse. Talvez aquele homem tenha ficado com ciúme..."

"Não existe nada entre eu e o pintor," Niccolò adiantou-se. O ocorrido naquela noite já havia sido resolvido e a relação que tinham era puramente profissional. Quando o trabalho encomendado por Ivan terminasse ele tinha certeza de que só voltariam a se encontrar quando precisasse levar os herdeiros ao colégio.

"Eu sei, Jules me contou."

"O que ele contou?" Os óculos foram ajeitados, no entanto, seus olhos não deixavam a pessoa inconsciente sobre a cama. As marcas de dedos ao redor do pescoço estavam mais escuras.

"Que não há nada entre vocês. Eu estava lá no bar na noite em que vocês se conheceram. Eu vi quando o senhor foi embora com ele e pensei que alguma coisa poderia acontecer, mas Jules disse que não houve nada. Que o senhor descobriu que ele era um homem. Algum tempo depois o senhor reapareceu e, sinceramente, achei que a conversa sobre o trabalho fosse uma desculpa, mas não era." Fabrizio encolheu os ombros. "Desculpe, eu acabei criando um monte de fantasias que estavam muito longe da realidade. A verdade é que eu gostaria que ele encontrasse uma pessoa decente para que se afastasse desses trastes que aparecem com frequência por aqui."

O chefe da segurança permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo. Ele não havia se surpreendido com a narrativa que havia escutado e desconfiou que o rapaz não soubesse o que havia realmente acontecido entre eles. Sua relação com o pintor não poderia sequer ser chamada de amizade, mas sabia que ele não contaria a verdade a ninguém. _Ele é esse tipo de pessoa._

A versão que estava deitada sobre a cama não se comparava ao homem alegre e cheio de si, que tinha sempre uma resposta pronta na ponta da língua. Ele nunca o viu como frágil ou uma vítima, mas talvez aquele houvesse sido o seu erro. Niccolò desconfiou do estranho homem desde a primeira vez que o viu, entretanto, deduziu que Jules não teria qualquer pessoa como amante. _Eu deveria ter suspeitado. Para ter se envolvido com alguém como Mario..._

Uma parte da coberta foi levantada, o bastante para que pudesse ver um dos braços que estava rente ao corpo. _As mãos não foram machucadas._ Ele checou a outra por precaução e respirou aliviado. Elas eram as ferramentas de trabalho do francês e seu medo era que o homem houvesse destruído a maior fonte de orgulho daquela pessoa. O moreno não era conhecedor de arte, mas o talento de Jules era inegável.

"Fabrizio..." Os olhos negros pousaram naquele do outro lado da cama pela primeira vez. "Há quatro homens dentro do carro estacionado do outro lado da rua. Se você tiver dúvida, procure um cuja insígnia seja um cavalo dourado. Peça para que um deles venha até aqui."

"Por quê?"

Não houve resposta e Niccolò voltou sua atenção a Jules. Fabrizio ficou em pé e saiu às pressas do quarto, deixando-os sozinhos. Aqueles foram curtos minutos, que passaram em um piscar de olhos. Ele não se moveu, conservando-se onde estava e mantendo o olhar sobre sua companhia. Seus dedos estavam envolvidos ao redor da mão inerte, acariciando-a na vã tentativa de acordá-lo. Não havia nada que pudesse ser dito para suavizar a dor e uma voz em sua mente insistia que o que acontecera não era sua culpa e que o sentimento que queimava dentro de seu peito era decorrente de sua condição humana. Todavia, nada daquilo importava, pois o moreno já havia tomado sua decisão no momento que entrara naquele quarto e o vira de relance sobre a cama. Nada o faria mudar de ideia, ninguém o dissuadiria do contrário.

O homem que entrou no quarto era um dos seguranças da mansão.

Quando deixou o portão principal, ele deduziu que o seguiriam mesmo sem sua ordem. _Eu sou o chefe da segurança e meu comportamento deve ter soado peculiar aos demais._ Durante aqueles minutos que ficou aguardando, Niccolò avaliou seu comportamento até chegar a Roma e percebeu que sempre que se envolvia com Jules toda a sua rotina ficava bagunçada. _Eu deveria estar na mansão começando meu trabalho. Sinceramente, o que eu estou fazendo com a minha vida._

"Eu voltarei para a mansão, mas quero que permaneçam aqui. Quero um homem na porta do quarto, outro do lado de fora do prédio. Se alguém tentar entrar neste quarto, com exceção desse rapaz, atire para matar. Eu me responsabilizarei por qualquer incidente."

"Sim, chefe."

O _rapaz_ arregalou os olhos e apontou para si mesmo, recebendo um menear positivo com a cabeça por parte de Niccolò. O francês ainda não havia acordado quando ele saiu do quarto e Fabrizio o acompanhou até a entrada do prédio.

"Aqui," o chefe da segurança retirou algumas moedas do casaco e as ofereceu para Fabrizio. "Se Jules acordar e precisar de alguma coisa use esse dinheiro. Eu garantirei que seja descontado do pagamento que ele tem para receber." Ele adiantou-se ao perceber que teria problemas se desse dinheiro sem nenhuma explicação. "Eu voltarei antes do pôr do sol."

"O-O que vai acontecer com Jules?"

"Ele ficará bem," o moreno pousou uma mão sobre o ombro do jovem. "Eu garantirei isso."

Niccolò ganhou a rua e não percebeu que a temperatura havia caído mais. O interior do carro estava aquecido e dessa vez ele não teve problemas em dar a partida. O outro carro da Família permaneceu onde estava e a última coisa que ele viu foi o subordinado deixando o prédio e atravessando a rua para falar com os demais. Ele confiava totalmente naqueles homens e sabia que não tinha com o que se preocupar. Ninguém chegaria perto daquele quarto até o seu retorno.

A viagem de volta foi curta, porém, a sua duração não teria feito diferença. Ele passou todo o tempo pensativo, digerindo o que havia acontecido e decidindo o que aconteceria. O moreno sabia que tinha diante de si vários caminhos, diversas maneiras de resolver aquela situação, ainda que sua resolução já estivesse forte em seu peito.

Niccolò era uma pessoa racional, que não agia por impulso e que só tomava decisões depois de analisar todos os possíveis resultados. Portanto, quando ele estacionou o carro em frente ao chafariz e subiu os degraus na direção da mansão, a decisão escolhida havia sido a melhor dentre várias opções.

"Bom dia, o Chefe já está acordado?" Ele perguntou para a primeira pessoa que viu ao adentrar à grande casa.

"Sim, está na biblioteca."

A reação de Mario teria lhe agradado em qualquer outro dia. O ruivo pareceu desconsertado ao ser dirigido diretamente, o que não era surpreendente. Niccolò nunca escondeu a aversão que sentia àquela pessoa e sabia que Mario tinha conhecimento disso. Em outra circunstância ele teria escolhido melhor sua fonte de informação. As três batidas na porta o separavam de seu destino e, quando ouviu a voz de Ivan convidando-lhe a entrar, Niccolò abriu a porta sem hesitar.

O Chefe dos Cavallone estava sentado em sua habitual mesa ao lado de uma pilha de papéis. Ivan sorriu ao vê-lo, cumprimentando-o com um animado bom dia, o que só poderia significar uma coisa. Só existia uma pessoa capaz de fazê-lo sorrir em uma manhã de sábado diante de uma mesa cheia de trabalho.

O _motivo_ surgiu de trás de uma estante, trazendo dois livros em mãos. Niccolò viu Alaudi pelo canto de seu olho direito e achou que não haveria melhor oportunidade.

"Você veio falar sobre o trabalho de hoje?" Ivan provavelmente não havia percebido o atraso de Niccolò em reportar naquela manhã.

"Sim, mas primeiramente há algo que eu preciso conversar com o senhor."

Ele aproximou-se da mesa e fez uma polida reverência. Seus dedos afundaram nas palmas de suas mãos que haviam sido fechadas em punhos. A imagem de Jules deitado sobre a cama estava no fundo de sua mente e, quando ergueu os olhos para encarar Ivan novamente, Niccolò parecia outra pessoa.

"Eu gostaria de pedir um favor, Chefe."

 _Continua..._


	9. VIII

**VIII  
**

Ele se recordava vagamente do que havia acontecido nos últimos dias.

Todas as suas lembranças estavam misturadas, distorcidas e pareciam ter acontecido sem nenhuma ordem aparente. As vozes se misturavam, as frases não faziam sentido e a única coisa que Jules conseguia distinguir é que sempre havia alguém ao seu lado.

A princípio ele achou que fosse sua mãe, mas isso seria impossível. A Sra. Delacroix estava na França e não deixaria sua casa para estar ao seu lado. Além dela não havia mais ninguém constante em sua vida e que talvez pudesse lhe fazer companhia naquele estranho momento. Ele não sabia onde estava.

Ele não sabia sequer se estava vivo.

A primeira pessoa que viu ao abrir os olhos foi Fabrizio, o gentil rapaz do restaurante e cuja família era dona daquele prédio. Ele estava próximo à janela e conversava com um homem mais alto e que Jules não reconhecia. Assim como as lembranças anteriores, aquela também aconteceu em fragmentos. Ele piscou e sentiu Fabrizio aparecer ao seu lado como mágica. O rapaz lhe dizia alguma coisa, mas o francês não conseguia se concentrar o suficiente para entender do que se tratava. Outra piscada e ele estava sozinho no quarto. As luzes estavam baixas, as cortinas fechadas e parte dele deduziu que havia anoitecido. Como? Ele não se lembrava de ter escurecido.

Um cochilo, ou talvez um sono mais prolongado, e o cenário estava alterado mais uma vez. O pintor não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, porém, sentiu que não estava sozinho em seu quarto. Ao lado, um jovem rapaz segurava sua mão esquerda, tocando o pulso enquanto encarava o relógio. _Eu conheço esse rosto_ , embora não conseguisse se lembrar. A imagem de uma grande casa, um colégio, surgiu em algum lugar em sua mente, mas a identidade do jovem permaneceu uma incógnita. _Talvez seja um aluno... aluno do quê? O que eu faço?_

Os buracos em sua memória só começaram a desaparecer quando as piscadas se tornaram menos constantes e seus olhos mais aberto. Por duas vezes ele viu o estranho homem vestido de branco examinando-o. Ele estava sempre ao lado do jovem rapaz, cujo nome havia surgiu em seus lábios, ainda que sua voz não houvesse saído. _Enrico_. Não havia dor e com exceção da visão do olho direito Jules não sabia por que estava deitado. Na verdade, ele não sabia o que acontecera e por qual motivo estivera preso em sua cama.

Ele ainda não havia percebido que não sentia as pernas.

Foi no quinto dia que o francês se deu conta de sua situação e a descoberta aconteceu por mero acaso ao ver-se refletido na colher de prata que Fabrizio havia utilizado para alimentá-lo. O reflexo estava desfigurado, metade de seu rosto estava inchada e com uma leve coloração roxa e instinto o fez inclinar-se para o lado a fim de abrir a cômoda onde estava o espelho. O movimento foi exagerado demais e seu corpo não acompanhou o gesto. Suas pernas não impediram a queda e Jules foi ao chão, aterrorizado com aquela nova descoberta.

"Eu não consigo andar! Eu não consigo andar", foi repetido incansavelmente até sua garganta se tornar rouca e arranhada. Ele foi levantado do chão por braços maiores e mais fortes do que os de Fabrizio e colocado gentilmente sobre a cama.

O choro foi longo e desesperado, molhando a roupa daquele que não tinha rosto, mas que o consolava silenciosamente. Os braços o envolviam completamente e seu pequeno corpo sumiu no peitoral do homem. As mãos desciam por suas costas e há muito tempo ele não se sentia tão indefeso. A exaustão e o medo o fizeram perder a consciência e então tudo se tornou escuro. Não havia vozes ou luzes ou sofrimento. Ele desejou que Deus tivesse misericórdia e colocasse um fim ao seu sofrimento.

Jules ficou inconsciente por três dias após aquele ataque de ansiedade.

Deus aparentemente não lhe escutou, pois, ao recobrar a consciência, ele continuava em sua cama. No entanto, a angústia ao perder os sentidos havia desaparecido. O homem que se inclinava sobre sua cama era o mesmo com o casaco branco e dessa vez o pintor entendeu o que ele dizia.

"Mova seu braço direito, depois o esquerdo."

Ele moveu.

"Aperte meus dedos."

Ele apertou.

"Mova os dedos do pé direito, depois os do esquerdo."

Ele os moveu.

Fabrizio o auxiliou no banho e Jules passou um longo tempo mergulhado na banheira, observando o estrago em sua face. Ao retornar para o quarto, as roupas de cama haviam sido trocadas e o mesmo homem o esperava na beirada da cama. O francês descobriu que ele era um médico e se chamava Ottavio. Seu estado passado e atual foi resumido em algumas frases e graças a ele Jules descobriu que sua incapacidade de andar era temporária e decorrente de uma forte pancada nas costas. Seu rosto ainda permaneceria inchado por mais alguns dias, mas não haveria sequelas e em poucas semanas ele estaria plenamente recuperado.

"O que aconteceu comigo?"

A pergunta pareceu surpreender a todos, menos aquele sentado na poltrona no canto do quarto onde estavam suas telas. _Eu não o vi ali._ Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele foi envolvido por uma estranha timidez. Jules não queria que ele o visse, não naquele estado. Ottavio deixou o quarto acompanhado por Fabrizio e Niccolò se aproximou, sentando-se na cadeira vaga ao lado da cama.

O pintor não teve coragem de encará-lo diretamente, puxando o cobertor até o pescoço e temendo a expressão que veria em seu rosto.

"Nós precisamos conversar," o moreno deixou o sobretudo nas costas da cadeira antes de se sentar. Ele vestia uma camisa branca de manga comprida e um colete de lã tão negro quanto o sobretudo. Os óculos foram ajeitados e Jules percebeu que não conseguiria fugir daquela conversa. "Eu não vou perguntar do que você se lembra, mas quero que saiba que aquele homem nunca mais irá lhe importunar. Se isso é algo bom ou ruim eu deixarei para que você decida. Não sei se você o ama—"

"Não, eu não o amava." A resposta saiu rápida. Parte dele sentia que deveria responder o mais breve possível àquela pessoa. "Ele era apenas uma companhia, nada mais."

"Você deveria escolher melhor suas companhia. Esta quase lhe custou a vida."

Sua resposta foi um meio sorriso triste. Ninguém sabia melhor do que ele que suas escolhas sempre foram péssimas. Com raras exceções, todos os homens que passaram por sua cama eram de índole duvidosa. Por um tempo o francês achou que atraísse esse tipo de gente, contudo, foi Mario quem lhe mostrou que, da mesma forma como era possível atrair pessoas ruins, ele também conseguia se aproximar de homens maravilhosos, mesmo que eles não permanecessem em sua vida.

"O que irá acontecer com ele? Não que eu me importe, apenas estou curioso."

"O Chefe está decidindo o que fará, mas eu não me preocuparia com isso. Se a Família for cuidar do assunto ele não sobreviverá. É senso comum nesse ramo de trabalho."

"E-Ele sabe?" Os olhos castanhos claros se arregalaram e suas bochechas se tornaram coradas. "I-Ivan Cavallone sabe? Por quê? P-Por que você disse?" As mãos apertaram o grosso cobertor e ele se deu conta pela primeira vez que toda aquela roupa de cama não lhe pertencia. O cobertor era grosso, macio e novo, assim como o lençol e o travesseiro.

"Porque esse é um assunto de Família," a face de Niccolò parecia uma escultura, seus músculos não esboçavam reação e as palavras eram ditas como se proferi-las fosse uma ofensa, visto que eram óbvias. "Aquele homem faz parte de uma Família que não é aliada aos Cavallone. Você estava trabalhando diretamente sobre as ordens de Ivan e ele sabia. Eu não poderia fazer nada sem comunicar ao Chefe. O homem sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo e não se importou com as consequências."

"Eu não sabia..." Jules encolheu os ombros. _Eu não sabia de nada além do nome. Ele era somente alguém que conheci em uma noite e passei a fazer sexo com certa frequência. Nenhum de nós era exclusivo ao outro._ "Eu estou encrencado, não? Não sou sequer parte da Família e já trouxe problemas. Quando eu estiver apresentável falarei pessoalmente com Ivan, meu Deus, que vergonha..."

"Sobre isso..."

O silêncio chamou sua atenção e o pintor estranhou aquela atitude. Ele e Niccolò não eram amigos e, verdade fosse dita, haviam se conhecido da mesma forma como ele conhecera praticamente todos os seus antigos amantes. Aquela noite no restaurante da família de Fabrizio havia se tornado uma memória querida em seu coração. _Eu perdi uma aposta com Fabrizio e como punição usei um dos vestidos de sua irmã. Inicialmente, eu deveria ficar apenas por uma hora daquele jeito._ Conhecer Niccolò definitivamente não estava em seus planos, mas os acontecimentos que sucederam o primeiro cumprimento salvaram aquela noite.

Eles conversaram e dividiram garrafas de vinho.

Há muito tempo Jules não tinha uma conversa tão interessante com outra pessoa. Seus amantes queriam tudo, menos dialogar, e ele não possuía amigos com exceção de Fabrizio e dos rapazes que trabalhavam no bar. Os demais professores da escola eram mais velhos, logo, seu círculo de amizades era bem limitado. Encontrar um perfeito estranho que compartilhava sua admiração por boas comidas e paisagens foi reconfortante.

Das conversas na mesa do bar eles passaram à cama do hotel noturno localizado a três quarteirões. Jules tinha mais culpa no que acontecera do que gostaria de assumir, já que até o momento em que suas roupas foram retiradas ele omitiu o fato inegável de que era um homem. Ele sempre soube que estava ludibriando aquela pessoa, entretanto, acreditou piamente que o belo homem de expressão taciturna, apesar de incrivelmente charmoso, fosse deixá-lo ao perceber aquele _detalhe_.

Mas ele não o fez.

As roupas caíram, do perfeito laço que Fabrizio arrumou ao redor da cintura do vestido salmão, à sua roupa de baixo branca e engomada pela lavadeira do prédio em que morava. Quando não havia mais camadas para esconder sua verdade, e o receio da iminente rejeição se esgueirou no fundo de sua mente, aquele perfeito estranho simplesmente o aceitou.

Se fora efeito da bebida ou um desejo enlouquecedor o francês não saberia, pelo menos naquela noite. As horas que passaram no quarto de hotel foram delirantes, uma sucessão de surpresas que transformaram uma brincadeira em profundos toques e carícias. No início, ele tomou as rédeas da situação. A inexperiência de Niccolò em lidar com outro homem era perceptível, mas Jules estava acostumado a se envolver com homens que geralmente saíam com mulheres e não se preocupou em se preparar enquanto oferecia prazer.

Seu padrão de amantes sempre seguiu um estereótipo parecido. O pintor era baixo, menos de 1,70m de altura, e seus parceiros nunca foram muito altos ou robustos. Suas personalidades geralmente eram extrovertidas, sorrisos largos, olhos brilhantes e desejosos. O moreno foi diferente, alguém que normalmente não teria escolhido para dividir sua cama. Ele era sério e inexpressivo e à primeira vista não havia nada em seu rosto que demonstrasse qualquer interesse por nada.

Fisicamente a diferença era ainda mais notável. Niccolò era mais alto a ponto de Jules bater abaixo de seu ombro. Seu peitoral era largo, o porte físico magro, mas com músculos nos locais certos. E se todos os detalhes já não fossem o bastante para indicar sutilmente o que ele veria quando as roupas fossem retiradas, a realidade se mostrou surpreendentemente curiosa.

Quando seu perfeito estranho deitou-se sobre a cama, Jules corou e sorriu.

Ele precisou de alguns segundos para decidir por onde começaria até que a vozinha em sua mente o lembrou de que aquela pessoa poderia cair em si a qualquer momento, pegar suas roupas e ir embora. Quando seus lábios rosados tocaram a ponta da ereção, seu corpo respondeu tão honestamente que um gemido baixo ecoou no fundo de sua garganta. O francês era bom naquele tipo de mimo, ele sabia, porém, todos os seus parceiros anteriores sempre couberam perfeitamente entre seus lábios ou pelo menos o suficiente para que pudesse demonstrar seus talentos.

Naquela noite ele tentou várias posições diferentes com a cabeça, moveu a língua de inúmeras maneiras, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi quase engasgar. E durante os minutos que se conservou entre as pernas do moreno, preparando-se e entretendo-o, tudo o que se passava por sua cabeça era a dúvida se seu corpo conseguiria recebê-lo.

Os anseios se mostraram irrelevantes quando Niccolò ficou por cima. Ele tentou explicar a situação, mas seu parceiro não lhe deu ouvidos, virando-o e se posicionando sem um segundo pensamento. Jules afundou o rosto no travesseiro, a pele arrepiada e certo medo e excitação do que poderia acontecer. Ele sentiu o óleo lubrificante escorrer por sua entrada, o mesmo usado para se preparar. A ereção foi posicionada e nenhum de seus temores se concretizou.

O sexo entrou devagar, com um pouco mais de pressão do que ele estava acostumado, mas nada capaz de fazê-lo sentir dor, somente mero desconforto. Seu corpo sentiu toda a extensão do membro, o gemido preso em sua garganta, enquanto seus dedos apertavam a roupa de cama. Quando a ereção o penetrou totalmente, Jules deixou o gemido sair e junto com ele seu primeiro orgasmo da noite.

Aquele foi o primeiro de vários outros momentos. Eles fizeram sexo duas vezes sobre a cama até partirem para outros locais. Sobre a macia e confortável poltrona ele pôde exercitar sua posição favorita, movendo o quadril no ritmo que gostaria e perdendo-se naquele homem.

A diferença entre seus antigos parceiros tornou-se ainda mais nítida naquela posição. Niccolò o preenchia completamente, tocando seu ponto especial a cada estocada e o fazendo perder a cabeça. Naquela altura nenhum deles parecia se importa com vozes ou sons. Os gemidos eram altos, quase animalescos, que se misturavam com alguns pedidos sórdidos. Ele perdeu as contas de quantas vezes implorou para ser devorado, utilizando um linguajar nenhum pouco convencional ou educado.

O auge da noite, no entanto, aconteceu quando foram para o chão. Ambos já estavam cansados, suados e exaustos e ele sabia que não teriam energia para irem além. As costas sentiram o tapete e suas pernas se afastaram deliberadamente. O moreno ajoelhou-se, erguendo-o pelo quadril e penetrando-o profundamente. Seu corpo inclinou-se à frente e durante todo o ato os dois permaneceram frente a frente, olhos nos olhos, respiração com respiração. Eles haviam feito sexo por um bom tempo, mas foi naquele momento que ele sentiu-se verdadeiramente despido. Seu corpo já estava cansado, contudo, o prazer daquele instante foi o mais intenso da noite.

Sentir aquele homem observando suas reações enquanto era responsável por provocá-las era excitante.

Quando Niccolò moveu-se pela última vez, preenchendo-o com seu clímax e caindo inconsciente sobre ele, Jules ainda ficou algum tempo deitado, afoito e encarando o teto do quarto. Havia um sabor agridoce em sua boca, um vazio no fundo de seu coração. Ele tinha certeza de que depois daquela noite o sexo convencional que estava acostumado já não seria suficiente.

E ele estava certo.

Seu corpo precisou de alguns dias para se recuperar até que conseguisse dormir com outro homem, nesse caso, Claudio. Embora houvesse chegado ao orgasmo, a sensação de insatisfação foi tão evidente que o pintor passou a evitá-lo. Aquele foi o estopim das inúmeras brigas que tiveram, misturado ao fato de que Claudio havia decidido em sua mente que Jules e Niccolò, que ele vira algumas vezes, eram amantes.

O francês nunca mencionou que eles se conheciam intimamente, pois a relação que tinham sempre foi aberta e nenhum deles fazia questão de exclusividade. Todavia, enquanto escutava sobre como Ivan Cavallone havia lidado com o problema, ele se perguntou várias vezes se tudo aquilo não poderia ter sido evitado se ele não houvesse ignorado seus instintos e não seguido com Niccolò até o hotel naquela noite.

 _Eu nunca saberei. Eu não se importo em não saber._

"Aquele homem não sabia que você estava trabalhando para os Cavallone e achou que eu estivesse mentindo, mas independentemente de sua ignorância o que aconteceu não teria ficado sem punição." Jules ergueu os olhos, surpreendido com a alteração da voz. Niccolò falava propositalmente baixo. "Quando eu relatei o ocorrido ao Chefe Alaudi estava presente. Eu deixei que eles decidissem o que seria feito. Se Ivan não houvesse interferido Alaudi o teria feito e Claudio estaria na prisão. Você não deve pensar que o que aconteceu teria passado despercebido."

O francês se esforçou para sorrir o máximo que seu rosto permitiu. _Ele é gentil._ A preocupação velada por trás do rosto inexpressivo o fez corar, mas também serviu de alerta. _Se eu não estivesse envolvido com os Cavallone provavelmente teria morrido e Claudio sairia impune._ Ele engoliu seco, apertando as mãos embaixo do cobertor e sentindo-se estranhamente cansado. Jules nunca achou que aquilo pudesse lhe acontecer, que um amante conseguisse machucá-lo daquela forma. A lição havia sido aprendida, porém, a sensação de vergonha e derrota demoraria algum tempo para deixar sua pele.

"Eu tenho mais um assunto para tratar, mas podemos conversar outro dia." Sua companhia fez menção de se levantar, mas Jules pediu que continuasse.

"Eu estou bem."

Niccolò o estudou um instante antes de acomodar-se novamente na cadeira.

"O Chefe quer que você se mude para a propriedade, pelo menos por um tempo."

"O-O quê?" Ele riu apenas para se arrepender no segundo seguinte. A pontada no lado esquerdo de seu rosto fez toda a graça desaparecer. "Eu jamais poderia aceitar tal coisa. Eu não posso impor a Ivan me receber em sua casa só por termos uma relação de trabalho."

"Eu sei, por isso sugeri que você morasse comigo..." Os olhos negros se desviaram quase imediatamente. "Pelo tempo necessário para terminar os quadros..."

O francês gostaria que milagrosamente seu rosto voltasse ao normal para que pudesse expressar visualmente tudo o que sentiu ao ouvir aquilo. Suas sobrancelhas _tentaram_ se juntar, seus lábios _tentaram_ se abrir e seus olhos _tentaram_ ficar arregalados. _Mas o quê?!_

"Hã?!"

"Não é seguro que você fique sozinho, pelo menos até que esse incidente tenha sido parcialmente esquecido," Niccolò continuou, ignorando seu pequeno pavor, "o Chefe está realmente preocupado e ter você na propriedade por um tempo é a única segurança que teremos de que nada de mal irá acontecer. Será temporário, o suficiente para que você termine o trabalho que acordou em realizar."

O moreno suspirou e passou as mãos nos cabelos. A expressão se suavizou e pela primeira vez Jules notou que ele aparentava cansaço.

"Catarina soube o que aconteceu. Ela ouviu sem querer uma conversa entre o Chefe e Alaudi e estava desesperada para lhe ver, mas Ivan não permitiu. Eu não vou forçá-lo a morar comigo ou aceitar qualquer tipo de ajuda, mas se precisar de um motivo, faça isso por Catarina."

O rosto da pequenina garotinha de cabelos vermelhos surgiu em sua mente e o pintor engoliu seco. Ele sabia que precisaria de tempo para digerir aquela quantidade de informação e que não poderia decidir levianamente. _Todas essas pessoas preocupadas com alguém sem valor como eu._ Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu seu estômago dar voltas.

"Foi você quem me encontrou?" Jules tinha dezenas de perguntas, mas a maioria poderia esperar.

"Não, foi Fabrizio. Eu cheguei na manhã seguinte e ele me contou o que havia acontecido."

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas até o limite que conseguiu, achando que não havia escutado direito. _Eu devo estar sob efeito de remédios. Minha mente não funciona como eu gostaria._ O pintor não entendia por que Niccolò estaria ali no dia seguinte, visto que não haviam combinado nada. Entretanto, ainda que muita coisa não fizesse sentido, existia algo que ele tinha certeza de que acontecera e que merecia ser transformado em palavras.

"Você esteve comigo por alguns dias, não? Eu senti sua presença..." Jules brincou com os dedos e foi difícil erguer os olhos. "Obrigado."

Niccolò meneou a cabeça de maneira discreta e ajeitou os óculos.

"Eu terei de ir agora, mas pense sobre a proposta que lhe fiz. Eu deixarei alguns homens protegendo o quarto, se precisar de alguma coisa fale com o que estiver disponível. O médico que lhe visitou é da Família, seu nome é Ottavio. Ele o examinará frequentemente e, se decidir se mudar, faremos isso somente quando você estiver pronto." Niccolò ficou em pé, colocando o sobretudo, mas virando-se o suficiente para que pudesse encará-lo. "Só uma coisa, se formos morar juntos há duas condições que não abrirei exceção de maneira alguma e acredito que você deva saber de antemão."

"Eu estou ouvindo..." O francês ficou curioso. A ideia de morarem sob o mesmo teto já soava absurda por si. _Mas é claro que teria um porém..._

"Primeiro, você não poderá se encontrar com amantes enquanto estivermos morando juntos," os lábios se tornaram uma fina linha e o moreno ajeitou os óculos. O olhar que lhe ofereceu dizia claramente que a segunda condição era mais importante do que a primeira. "Mario está terminantemente proibido de pisar em minha casa."

 _Continua..._


	10. IX

**IX**

Ele estava acostumado às longas reuniões que duravam horas e muitas vezes iam noite adentro. Nem sempre havia um lugar reservado para os Braços Direitos e não era incomum que Mario ficasse de pé atrás de Ivan, a mesma postura, respiração nivelada e uma expressão que não transparecia o cansaço que sentia. O cargo que ocupava caia-lhe perfeitamente, embora desconfiasse que só conseguisse exercer seu trabalho com aquele nível de profissionalismo porque seu Chefe era também seu melhor amigo. Sua missão desde pequeno era manter aquela pessoa protegida e no decorrer dos anos Mario exerceu aquela função com maestria.

 _Aquela_ reunião, no entanto, não seria longa e todos os presentes sabiam disso.

A sala fora reservada às pressas devido à urgência do encontro e tudo o que o ruivo fez foi ir ao hotel e pedir um local "privado". Menos de 24h depois ele estava novamente no mesmo lugar, mas dessa vez a reunião não era apenas um conceito. Os seis homens presentes não estavam ali por mero acaso e as palavras trocadas não eram cordiais ou amigáveis.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Ivan Cavallone precisou vestir a máscara de Chefe.

Os três homens sentados eram Chefes de suas respectivas Famílias. Ao lado dos Cavallone estava Giotto Vongola, que servia como testemunha de Ivan. Do outro lado da mesa estava um homem de meia idade, magro, e cuja cor do bigode não combinava com a de seus cabelos. O Chefe dos Baldini era um homem doente e franzino, que ansiava pelo neto entrar na vida adulta para que pudesse entregar-lhe à Família. Ele não fazia parte da aliança com os Cavallone e sua função era servir de testemunha para a outra parte.

A _outra_ parte chegou quando o silêncio começava a se tornar constrangedor. O homem entrou na sala com exagero, parando um instante para encarar os presentes e fazendo uma reverência tão a contragosto que os demais nada disseram além de mover um pouco a cabeça. Em seus dedos havia diversas joias, suas vestimentas negras davam ênfase ao dourado dos botões e era possível deduzir o que ele fazia da vida com um simples olhar. Aquele tipo de Chefe era o que Ivan mais detestava. Atrás, e carregando uma caixa de tamanho médio, vinha seu Braço Direito, um homem semelhante e truculento.

"Bom dia," O Chefe dos Tosto sentou-se com barulho e ao sorrir deixou à mostra que seus caninos também eram de ouro.

Não houve resposta.

Ivan tinha a mesma expressão séria dos últimos dias e Mario sabia bem que seu amigo estava se esforçando para não resolver aquele assunto com as próprias mãos. Quando a máfia estava envolvida infelizmente era necessário seguir alguns protocolos, ainda mais quando uma das Famílias não fazia parte da Aliança.

"Eu trouxe o que prometi." O homem fez um sinal com a mão e seu Braço Direito se aproximou, pousando a caixa sobre a mesa e voltando a ficar atrás de seu Chefe. "Espero que com isso o assunto seja encerrado."

O _assunto_ chegou até ele há alguns dias. Mario tinha outros planos para aquela manhã, mas sua mente se tornou branca quando o chefe da segurança entrou na mansão e dirigiu-se à sua pessoa. A expressão no rosto de Niccolò era uma mistura de raiva e preocupação. O homem estava pálido e suas palavras soaram educadas e apressadas. Ele sabia bem que o moreno o suportava devido aos limites da profissão e educação, ainda que não soubesse ao certo o que havia feito para merecer aquele tratamento. _Nós nunca fomos amigos, mas quando jovens costumávamos andar todos juntos. Niccolò é apenas alguns anos mais velho, ele tem a idade de Giulio._

Aquela inimizade gratuita nunca o incomodou, visto que o chefe da segurança era extremamente profissional e seu trabalho sempre realizado com perfeição. Porém, naquela manhã o Braço Direito não conseguiu tirar aquela expressão de sua mente e seu passeio pelo jardim se transformou em andadas displicentes pelo hall, de um lado para o outro, esperando que Niccolò deixasse a biblioteca para saber o que havia acontecido. Sua curiosidade só seria sanada quase uma hora depois, quando o moreno deixou a mansão, felizmente, sem vê-lo escondido de maneira suspeita atrás de um dos pilares.

"Ele está morto! Morto!"

A voz de Ivan foi a primeira coisa que ele ouviu ao abrir a porta da biblioteca.

O moreno estava visivelmente alterado apesar de seu interlocutor permanecer impassível, como sempre. Contudo, o rosto de Alaudi estava corado e suas sobrancelhas juntas e bravas. Mario parou onde estava, olhando de um para o outro e entrando devagar. O Chefe dos Cavallone passou as mãos nos cabelos e o olhar que lhe ofereceu continha a mesma raiva e preocupação que estiveram estampadas nos olhos de Niccolò.

"Feche a porta, Mario. Nós precisamos conversar."

Ivan narrou o que havia acontecido na biblioteca pela última hora. Ele descreveu o incidente com Jules, como Niccolò o encontrou e as características do homem que o havia machucado. O ruivo escutava sem acreditar, sentindo que tudo aquilo era uma brincadeira e que não haveria a mínima chance de algo assim acontecer com alguém tão próximo. A imagem de Jules, pequeno e magro, delicado e sempre sorridente, irreconhecível sobre uma cama fez seus dentes trincarem.

Ivan estava certo. O tal homem estava morto.

Alaudi intrometeu-se no final, reafirmando que a pessoa de quem falavam deveria ser presa para ser julgada pela polícia. Naquele instante tanto Chefe como Braço Direito o fitaram com a mesma expressão de incredulidade e o louro suspirou fundo, encarando o amante com seriedade antes de se retirar. Seus passos foram pesados e quando a porta foi fechada Ivan soltou um palavrão, esmurrando a mesa e finalmente deixando transparecer toda a sua frustração.

 _Jules é tão... frágil._ A ideia de alguém como ele ser espancado a ponto de ficar irreconhecível fazia seu sangue ferver. Além disso, era impossível não comparar seu antigo amante a Giuseppe. Os dois tinham constituições físicas semelhantes e Mario só conseguia pensar que se alguma coisa dessa natureza acontecesse a seu precioso irmão ele era capaz de matar o homem com as próprias mãos.

Ele sentou-se no sofá, o rosto baixo e tentando afastar a visão que havia se formado em sua mente de um Jules totalmente debilitado. A imagem fez seu estômago dar voltas e, por mais que concordasse com a opinião de Ivan sobre o que deveria ser feito, havia regras para aquele tipo de situação e seria muito mais fácil entregar o meliante à polícia.

Todavia, o ruivo sabia que aquilo não aconteceria. Talvez se seu amigo nunca houvesse conhecido Jules pessoalmente e talvez se ele não fosse o professor favorito de Catarina as coisas pudessem ser resolvidas de outra forma. O Chefe dos Cavallone puxou sua cadeira com barulho, sentando-se e encarando o nada, como se ali estivesse todas as respostas.

Mario ouviu-se chamado após alguns minutos e a conversa padrão para aquele tipo de situação transcorreu com respostas curtas. Ele se prontificou a levar pessoalmente as mensagens e aproveitaria para reservar algum local que pudessem utilizar para a reunião. Enquanto escutava, o ruivo ponderava como contaria a Giuseppe o que havia acontecido. _Ele se apegou a Jules e os dois se tornaram amigos... não é justo._

Ele deixou a biblioteca com os pequenos envelopes selados com o símbolo da Família e o coração pesado. Por sorte Giuseppe não apareceu durante o curto percurso até o estacionamento e Mario deixou a propriedade sentindo um misto de indignação e revolta. Ele sentia vontade de seguir diretamente até Roma, mas não sabia onde Jules vivia e procurá-lo sem nenhuma pista seria loucura. O pensamento foi afastado, por hora, e ele passou o caminho refletindo como deveria abordar o assunto quando contasse ao irmão. Não havia dúvidas em seu coração que Giuseppe saberia, mas por conhecer sua personalidade gentil ele temia sua reação.

A viagem ocupou toda a manhã e há muito tempo o Braço Direito não dirigia por tantas horas. As mensagens foram entregues às Famílias, inclusive aos Vongola. G. o recebeu na entrada da mansão e algo em seus olhos deixava claro que ele já sabia do que se tratava. Não houve a gratuita arrogância, apenas um complacente menear de cabeça. Mario retornou ao carro, mas não deu partida. Seus olhos fitavam a rua, porém, não viam nada. Sua atenção estava dispersa, sua cabeça começava a doer e ele precisou encostar-se ao banco ao perceber que havia ficado enjoado.

Desde que Jules passou a frequentar a mansão foi impossível ignorá-lo.

No começo, o ruivo achou que teriam uma relação profissional e o contato seria referente aos quadros que foram comissionados por Ivan. Entretanto, ele percebeu logo que aquilo não funcionaria e os dois se aproximaram naturalmente. As conversas não eram sobre trabalho na maioria das vezes e ele pegou-se passando mais tempo ao lado do francês do que lhe havia sido advertido. Ambos caminhavam pela propriedade durante suas pausas e Mario serviu como guia, mostrando-lhe cada canto. O grande estábulo tornou-se sua parte favorita e ele havia prometido que iria ensiná-lo a andar de cavalo quando o inverno terminasse.

Aquela estranha amizade poderia soar natural aos seus olhos, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre a reação de Giulio. As visitas de Jules à mansão haviam chegado aos seus ouvidos o que culminou em um mútuo distanciamento. Mario cansou de visitá-lo somente para receber o tratamento do silêncio ou respostas atravessadas.

Com a chegada da irmã de Alaudi marcada para as próximas semanas, seu tempo livre se tornou escasso devido às mudanças que Ivan havia decidido fazer na casa. Só a lavagem do gigantesco chafariz roubou-lhe dois dias inteiros, buscando pessoas e agendando as tarefas. No entanto, quando os finais de semana chegavam, tudo o que ele gostaria era de esquecer seus problemas nos braços de Giulio, o que obviamente não acontecia desde que Jules passou a trabalhar para a Família.

 _Eu tentei me explicar tantas vezes. Tentei demonstrar que minha amizade com ele não tinha ligação com o nosso relacionamento, mas Giulio não se importa. A primeira coisa que pergunta quando eu chego para visitá-lo é se os quadros estão prontos._ O Braço Direito já não sabia como se fazer entender e se o moreno pedisse que ele se afastasse terminantemente do pintor sua resposta seria negativa.

Aos seus olhos, Jules não era mais um amante do passado, alguém que já havia feito parte de sua vida amorosa. Tudo o que ele via era um homem jovem e inteligente, capaz de manter uma conversa e com excelente gosto para música e roupas. A excitação e desejo não mais existiam e a única certeza que o ruivo tinha era que, quanto mais tempo passava com Jules, mais falta ele sentia de Giulio.

A saudade do amante o tirou do estupor e Mario deu partida no carro. A tristeza o acompanharia pelos próximos dias, contudo, naquele instante só havia uma pessoa que ele gostaria de ver. _Ele não precisa saber o motivo. Eu só quero estar ao seu lado._ O veículo deixou aquela região e adentrou ao centro. Devido ao horário algumas ruas se tornaram intransitáveis e o ruivo desistiu de seguir até a sede de polícia. _Ele provavelmente deve ter ido almoçar_. Mario optou por virar à esquerda, decidido a arriscar. Se Giulio não estivesse em sua casa ele retornaria e pacientemente seguiria até a sede de polícia.

Antes mesmo de estacionar Mario já sabia que aquela viagem não seria perdida. O carro parado em frente ao sobrado lhe era conhecido por diversas razões e o sentimento morno em seu peito ao pensar que em poucos segundos estaria na companhia do homem que amava fez um tolo sorriso cruzar seus lábios. Giulio havia se tornado seu porto seguro e apesar das constantes desavenças era impossível ficar afastado quando seu coração estava tão pesado.

O Braço Direito caminhou até a entrada e bateu três vezes na porta. Sua chave não estava em nenhum de seus bolsos e ele sentiu-se tolo por não mantê-la constantemente em sua pessoa. A espera não foi curta e a porta foi aberta por um sério Giulio, cuja expressão dizia claramente que ele não esperava visitas. Entretanto, quando viu quem estava na soleira, a expressão se suavizou imediatamente e seus grandes olhos verdes brilharam.

"Bom dia." Mario coçou a bochecha. Ele havia caminhado até ali sem pensar como iria se apresentar. A vontade de vê-lo era mais forte do que sua falta de cortesia. "Eu esqueci minha chave."

O Vice-Inspetor deu um passo para trás, mantendo a porta aberta e dando-lhe passagem.

Mario deu os passos necessários, mas não cruzou o corredor. Ele parou em frente ao amante, subindo as mãos pelo largo peitoral até a altura do pescoço. Ali seus braços foram entrelaçados e seu corpo projetou-se à frente, unindo-os e diminuindo a diferença em altura. Giulio inclinou-se enquanto fechava a porta. O beijo acabou com todos aqueles dias de estranhamento desnecessário e, quando as mãos finalmente o envolveram, o ruivo sentiu-se finalmente em casa.

Sua visita tornou-se oficialmente inesperada ao entrar na sala de jantar. A mesa estava forrada de pilhas de papéis e o local reservado para o almoço do moreno ocupava uma pequenina parte. Mario arrependeu-se um pouco por ter aparecido sem avisar e em um momento atarefado, porém, assim que Giulio o envolveu por trás seu arrependimento desapareceu.

"Desculpe aparecer de repente. Você parece ocupado."

"Um pouco. Alaudi está adiantando um pouco do trabalho." O moreno tinha o rosto afundado em seu pescoço e aquela proximidade era o que ele precisava para aquecer seu coração. "O navio de Allegra chegará na próxima semana."

"Você ficará no lugar dele por quanto tempo?"

"Uma ou duas semanas."

"Tudo isso?"

Mario soltou um longo suspiro. Ele sabia por experiência que quando Giulio substituía Alaudi isso significava que eles não poderiam se encontrar. O trabalho era tão intenso que muitas vezes o moreno perdia a noção dos dias. Os encontros durante esse período eram quase inexistentes e o ruivo precisaria visitá-lo se quisesse vê-lo. Todavia, com a chegada da irmã de Alaudi, ele também teria sua cota de trabalho, o que tornava aquela situação pior do que as anteriores.

"Você tem alguns minutos? Há algo que eu gostaria de conversar."

O Vice-Inspetor meneou a cabeça e pediu que ele esperasse na sala de estar enquanto preparava alguma bebida quente. Mario aceitou a gentileza, acomodando-se em seu lugar habitual no sofá e apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos. _Eu me sinto exausto. Se Giulio não estivesse ocupado eu tentaria convencê-lo a passar o dia dormindo comigo._ O ruivo não se surpreendeu com o pensamento. Ele estava cansado e triste demais para conseguir fazer qualquer coisa além de dormir.

Giulio retornou depois de alguns minutos trazendo duas canecas altas. Mario sabia que beberia chá e o aroma o fez sorrir largamente. Ele amava os longos beijos com gosto de canela. E, ao contrário do que sempre acontecia quando decidiam conversar, dessa vez o moreno não assumiu seu lugar na confortável poltrona próxima à lareira, preferindo se acomodar ao seu lado. As canecas foram deixadas sobre a mesinha de centro e ao lado do jornal do dia, e Giulio passou um dos braços atrás do sofá. Aquela postura relaxada e os olhos ternos e preocupados denunciaram imediatamente o que estava acontecendo.

"Você já sabe por que estou aqui."

"Sim." Giulio não parecia bravo ou irritado, o que geralmente era o esperado quando aquele assunto surgia. "Alaudi me contou." Ele apontou para uma folha dobrada embaixo do jornal. "Um dos empregados dos Cavallone me trouxe. Eu tinha acabo de ler a mensagem quando você bateu na porta. Alaudi quer que eu investigue o homem, mas acredito que não será necessário..."

Mario encarou as próprias mãos sem saber o que deveria dizer. A decisão que o levou até ali fora unicamente para vê-lo e parte dele temia fazer qualquer comentário que pudesse dar margem para algum desentendimento.

"Você já o visitou?"

"Não," o ruivo encostou-se ao sofá e suspirou. "Eu ainda não sei como contar a Giuseppe e tenho certeza de que depois que ele souber vai querer visitá-lo. Eu irei acompanhá-lo."

"Eu sei." O moreno subiu os dedos por seu pescoço, acariciando sua bochecha. "Há algo que eu possa fazer?"

Mario pendeu para o lado, apoiando-se no peito de Giulio. Os braços o envolveram de imediato e ele sentiu-se realmente afortunado por ter uma pessoa como o moreno em sua vida. O Braço Direito sabia bem que o amante não havia esquecido quem era Jules e o peso que ele ainda exercia sobre aquela relação. No entanto, aquela demonstração tão sincera de empatia dizia muito mais do que frases completas.

A caneca foi oferecida em sua direção e o chá estava doce do jeito que ele gostava. O líquido o aqueceu imediatamente, mas foi o beijo que veio em seguida que foi responsável por esquentá-lo. A língua invadiu sua boca com possessividade e durante aqueles minutos Mario esqueceu o motivo que o levou até ali e o trabalho que ainda teria quando deixasse aquela casa. Tudo o que importava estava nos limites de seus braços e ele aproveitaria cada segundo.

Mario não saberia dizer exatamente quando o beijo terminou ou quando foi que ele caiu em um profundo sono. Ele não se lembrava de ter se deitado ou perdido a consciência, apenas que acordou algum tempo depois, sem o sobretudo e os sapatos, e enrolado em dois grossos cobertores. A lareira havia sido acessa, embora houvesse claridade do outro lado da janela. O ruivo consultou o relógio dentro de seu colete, bocejando ao ver que havia passado das três. Sua caneca permanecia sobre a mesinha, contudo, embaixo dela havia uma pequena folha de papel.

 _"Mario,_

 _Quando voltar a Roma traga Giuseppe. Já faz algum tempo que não o vejo._

 _Nós três poderemos almoçar juntos. Eu gostaria disso._

 _Obrigado pela visita. Eu senti sua falta._

 _G.F."_

O bilhete foi lido e relido tantas vezes que ele só o colocou no bolso ao perceber que o sorriso havia endurecido em seu rosto. Mario adorava a letra forte de Giulio e, mesmo que o amante não fosse de muitas palavras, era fácil sentir seus sentimentos. O Braço Direito espreguiçou-se longamente, apagando a lareira e passando no banheiro para deixar-se apresentável. Os cobertores foram levados para o segundo andar e ele deixou a casa após lavar sua caneca e se certificar de que não havia janela aberta ou qualquer coisa fora do lugar. A temperatura estava fria e o fez tremer assim que a porta foi aberta. Todavia, ele sentia como se a pessoa que deixava aquela casa fosse diferente daquela que havia entrado. Seu espírito havia se animado e a tristeza sentida parecia bem mais leve.

A certeza de que visitar Giulio havia sido a escolha perfeita o fez suspirar ao entrar no carro. _Eu não sei o que faria sem ele._ Mario ajeitou o retrovisor e o carro roncou ao ser ligado. Sua próxima tarefa não seria fácil e os dias que estavam por vir garantiam momentos difíceis e desconfortáveis. Entretanto, pensar que depois de tudo ele poderia passar algum tempo na companhia do moreno fazia seu ânimo ser restaurado. _Jules merece o mesmo,_ ele pensou assim que dobrou a esquina, _eu realmente espero que um dia ele encontre alguém para chamar de seu._

 **x**

A reação de Giuseppe foi exatamente o que ele previu.

Mario sabia que não poderia demorar a contar a verdade ao irmão, pois ele poderia ouvir algum rumor entre os empregados e seria bem mais difícil aceitar o ocorrido. O ruivo chegou à mansão na hora do almoço e não estranhou que o clima à mesa fosse completamente distinto da realidade. Ivan era só sorrisos para os filhos, Alaudi mantinha a indiferença de sempre e aparentemente o que acontecera com Jules não havia chegado aos ouvidos de mais ninguém.

No entanto, por um momento a máscara do Chefe dos Cavallone quase caiu. A sobremesa havia sido servida e as taças com as saladas de frutas foram retiradas quando Catarina, já de pé e pronta para deixar a mesa, virou-se e perguntou pelo pintor. O sorriso tremeu nos lábios de seu melhor amigo e foi Alaudi quem respondeu, limpando o canto da boca e dizendo calmamente que ele ficaria alguns dias afastados, visto que estava se concentrando em uma nova exposição. A resposta satisfez a garotinha, que saiu da sala de jantar acompanhada de Francesco. Giuseppe permaneceu sentado até que Mario levantasse e perguntou se haveria algum trabalho a ser feito naquela tarde.

"Por que não me acompanha até em casa? Lorenzo irá fazer as compras para o jantar com a irmã de Alaudi e podemos aproveitar e pedir para que traga a nossa parte."

O louro assentiu e durante aquela curta viagem não demonstrou qualquer desconfiança sobre o real motivo para tirá-lo da mansão. O Braço Direito de Ivan não mentiu ao falar da despensa e a primeira coisa que fizeram ao chegar foi passar alguns minutos anotando provisões e fazendo uma lista do que estava faltando. Mario não combinava com cozinhas então achou melhor que aquela conversa fosse acompanhada por álcool ao invés de uma xícara de chá. A garrafa foi aberta e colocada sobre a mesa da biblioteca antes de Giuseppe ser chamado. Aquele talvez houvesse sido um erro, uma vez que, assim que o irmão entrou, seus olhos foram automaticamente para a garrafa e as taças e sua expressão se tornou séria.

"O que aconteceu?"

Mario não era bom em dar notícias ruins.

Sua personalidade combinava perfeitamente com boas novas, aquelas notícias que alegravam ou divertiam. Assuntos sérios e tristes o incomodavam e foi muito difícil pedir que Giuseppe se sentasse. O louro obedeceu, mas o modo como se ajeitou no sofá demonstrava um medo infindável. Seu rosto ficou pálido, os olhos arregalados e suas mãos tremiam.

"Giuseppe, você está bem?" Mario não entendia porque ele reagia daquela maneira antes mesmo do assunto ser mencionado.

"S-Sim," os olhos olhavam para qualquer direção menos para ele.

O ruivo respirou fundo, empurrando a poltrona para o lado e a encostando na do irmão.

"Eu tenho que lhe contar uma coisa," Giuseppe ainda não o encarava, "é sobre Jules."

Grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis pousaram sobre ele e a expressão se suavizou, ainda que permanecesse séria. O medo sentido parecia ter desaparecido, como névoa em uma manhã de verão. Mario achou tudo aquilo muito estranho, mas não tinha tempo para investigar mais a fundo. Fosse qualquer outro dia ele o teria pressionado até obter uma resposta, porém, havia assuntos mais importantes a serem tratados do que meras desconfianças.

O ruivo passou os minutos seguintes relatando o que havia escutado de Ivan. Algumas de suas palavras soaram mais doces, contudo, a essência do ocorrido foi transmitida. O amante de Jules que fazia parte da máfia, o modo como Niccolò o encontrou naquela mesma manhã e as providências que o Chefe dos Cavallone pretendia tomar. Durante todo o tempo o irmão ouviu em silêncio, sem interromper, e por mais de uma vez Mario desconfiou que ele sequer respirava.

"Eu quero vê-lo," Giuseppe tomou a voz assim que o ruivo parou de falar, "eu quero vê-lo, Mario!"

"Eu sei, e eu também quero." Ele abaixou os olhos. "As respostas das mensagens que enviei devem chegar ainda hoje e então decidiremos o dia. Eu não tenho o endereço, mas acredito que Niccolò saiba onde Jules mora."

"Eu posso falar com Niccolò," o louro meneou a cabeça em positivo.

Mario suspirou aliviado. Ele não havia pensado muito a respeito, mas sabia que conversar com o chefe da segurança seria uma tarefa árdua. As taças de vinho acabaram se fazendo necessárias e os irmãos passaram um bom tempo conversando sobre Jules. Dessa vez, o ruivo mais ouviu do que falou e ficou surpreso por saber que a amizade entre Giuseppe e o francês era bem mais profunda do que ele imaginou. O louro tinha um meio sorriso ao falar do amigo, embora não houvesse escondido seu descontentamento ao mencionar sobre o relacionamento que ele e Jules tiveram no passado.

"Jules merece alguém que o ame por quem é e eu não poderia ter feito isso." O Braço Direito de Ivan brincou com sua taça vazia. "Quando Giulio apareceu em minha vida foi uma questão de tempo até que eu não visse mais nada. Obviamente, na época não era dessa forma que eu enxergava minha situação, mas hoje vejo que nunca tive chance. No dia em que ele me abordou na calçada da sede de polícia meu destino estava selado."

"Você nunca me falou como vocês se encontraram pela primeira vez." Giuseppe parecia curioso. "O que você fazia na sede de polícia? Eu achei que haviam se conhecido através de Alaudi."

"De certa forma ele foi o motivo." Mario achou melhor omitir que quando encontrou Giulio pela primeira vez Giuseppe era sua _irmã_. "Eu queria saber quem era a pessoa que havia feito de Ivan um tolo e segui Alaudi por alguns dias. Eu ficava do outro lado da rua esperando vê-lo com alguém, e no final fui abordado por Giulio. Ele me disse alguns anos depois que me achou extremamente suspeito."

O relato conseguiu arrancar um sorriso dos lábios tristes de Giuseppe e Mario teria passado o restante do dia contando coisas embaraçosas se isso significasse aliviar um pouco o peso em seu coração. Com a lista de compras no bolso, os dois irmãos retornaram à mansão e como se aquele dia já não pudesse reservar mais problemas, assim que entraram no hall principal eles se depararam com Ivan acertando um dos pilares próximo à escadaria com um soco, além dos inúmeros palavrões que seguiram o gesto. O ruivo se aproximou antes que o amigo acabasse machucando a mão e quando o moreno o viu soltou um suspiro cansado.

"Catarina sabe. Ela me ouviu conversar com Alaudi."

Giuseppe passou por eles às pressas e sem dizer uma palavra, pulando os degraus e chegando ao topo da escadaria em segundos. Mario engoliu seco, segurando Ivan pelo braço e o guiando para longe dali. Algumas empregadas haviam surgido da sala de jantar, olhares preocupados e as mãos contra o peito. Ele pediu que levassem chá à biblioteca e aquele percurso foi feito com passos pesados.

O Chefe dos Cavallone sentou-se em uma das poltronas, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Seu Braço Direito conservou-se ao seu lado e em silêncio, levantando-se algum tempo depois para receber a bandeja com o chá. Ele permaneceu como companhia até Alaudi entrar, uma expressão pesada e dizendo que Catarina havia pegado no sono e que Giuseppe ficaria ao seu lado.

O dia terminou com as respostas das mensagens que ele havia entregado pela manhã. Como esperado, todos os Chefes responderam e Mario ficou acordado durante boa parte da madrugada. Ivan decidira que cuidaria daquele assunto o mais rápido possível e o ruivo se dispôs a fazer o trabalho pesado. Na resposta dos Tosto, a Família que o homem de nome Claudio servia, dizia que ele já estava confinado e pedia que algum membro dos Cavallone servisse de testemunha. O Braço Direito sabia bem o que aquilo significava. Seu melhor amigo era uma pessoa boa e gentil, com um coração grande. O Chefe da Família Cavallone, entretanto, jamais perdoaria tal coisa.

Mario dormiu na mansão naquela noite ao saber que Giuseppe também ficaria. Ele não gostava de deixar o irmão sozinho e as poucas horas de sono não foram suficientes para descansá-lo. Seu carro deixou a propriedade cedo, com a névoa da manhã diminuindo sua velocidade na estrada. Aquele caminho havia sido feito no dia anterior, mas dessa vez ele não estava sozinho. Atrás de seu carro havia mais dois veículos da Família, cujos homens foram escolhidos pessoalmente pelo chefe da segurança. Niccolò não foi o responsável por recebê-lo naquela manhã e o subordinado que assumia seu lugar durante a sua ausência disse que ele estava fazendo outro trabalho no momento.

As boas-vindas dos Tosto foi tão fria quanto a do dia anterior, mas nada disso incomodava Mario. Um dos carros seguiu atrás, enquanto o outro ficou do lado de fora da propriedade por questão de segurança. Os Tosto se recusavam a fazer parte da Aliança e mesmo que Ivan houvesse tentado o Chefe não escondia seu desdém pelo modo pacífico como algumas Famílias agiam. Para ele, as Famílias deveriam ser temidas e não respeitadas, e não deveria haver cooperação com o governo, mas poderes independentes. O ruivo não se importava. Ele confiava plenamente nas escolhas de Ivan.

Claudio foi trazido até o jardim por quatro grandes homens. O Chefe da Família não se dignou a recebê-lo e todo o assunto foi tratado entre subordinados. Mario se aproximou o bastante para poder encará-lo e não se surpreendeu ao ver que seu rosto era a única parte intocada. Seus braços e pernas haviam sido quebrados e os cabelos raspados. A dor do homem era real e deixava transparecer através de seus olhos grandes e amedrontados.

Por duas vezes Claudio tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas só foi preciso um olhar por parte de um dos quatro homens para que se calasse. Mario permaneceu aqueles minutos no mais puro silêncio. Ele havia memorizado o rosto do homem e meneou a cabeça antes de dar meia volta. Nada do que aquela criatura dissesse seria suficiente para apaziguar a raiva que queimava em seu peito.

Dois dias após aquela visita eles se encontrariam naquela sala de reuniões.

O ruivo piscou, dando um passo à frente quando a tampa da caixa foi levantada. Ivan mantinha os olhos no Chefe dos Tosto, sem piscar e sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. A máscara de Chefe servia-lhe perfeitamente, ainda que seu Braço Direito soubesse que por dentro seu amigo sofria.

"É o homem." Mario fechou a tampa da caixa antes de retornar à sua posição, percebendo que não tomar café da manhã fora a melhor alternativa.

"Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, Cavallone, embora você não acredite." Era difícil saber se o Chefe dos Tosto dizia a verdade. Metade do que falava soava sarcástico e a outra metade como se fossem mentiras.

"Eu espero que mantenha sua palavra," Ivan levantou-se e ajeitou a manga do sobretudo negro que vestia, "porque da próxima vez que você ou os seus machucarem alguém da minha Família será a sua cabeça em uma caixa."

Mario seguiu o amigo até a saída. A despedida com Giotto foi uma breve troca de olhares e o ruivo caminhou até o carro sem olhar para trás. A visão da cabeça de Claudio dentro daquela caixa o assombraria por dias, contudo, havia em seu peito a sensação de dever cumprido. _Aquele homem nunca mais vai machucar ninguém._

"Tem certeza de que quer ir direto para casa?"

"Não, mas no momento não sou boa companhia para ninguém." O moreno ofereceu um sorriso cansado pelo retrovisor. "Vamos para casa. Alaudi prometeu que viria esta noite, mesmo ainda bravo."

"Você fez a coisa certa, Ivan, e ele deveria saber disso já que faz parte dos Vongola."

"Eu sei, mas Alaudi é diferente e quero que continue dessa forma." Ele suspirou. "Quando penso no coitado do pintor irreconhecível por causa de um verme como aquele meu coração se sente mais aliviado por saber que acabou."

O restante da viagem transcorreu no mais puro silêncio e, ao contrário do que seu amigo previu, o Inspetor de Polícia já estava na mansão. Alaudi os recebeu no hall e o ar ao redor de Ivan mudou completamente. O sorriso se tornou mais largo, apesar de a expressão cansada persistir. O Chefe dos Cavallone virou na direção do amigo e meneou a cabeça em positivo, o mudo obrigado que eles sempre trocavam quando passavam por missões difíceis. Mario os viu subir, imaginando como seria bom poder correr para os braços de Giulio.

Giuseppe o esperava quando ele retornou à sua casa. O louro tinha uma expressão mais calma e foi com um sorriso que comunicou que Ottavio havia visitado Jules e que ele estava fora de perigo. Os hematomas ainda levariam algum tempo para sumirem e havia dano temporário em sua coluna, mas nada que repouso e cuidados não resolvessem. Mario não contou o que aconteceu naquela manhã e havia decidido que só diria a verdade se o irmão perguntasse. _Giuseppe é gentil demais e acho que jamais será capaz de lidar com esse tipo de situação. Espero que a época de Francesco seja menos problemática._

"Ele disse que podemos vê-lo em alguns dias. Eu pensei em irmos na quinta-feira. Poderemos levar uma cesta com algumas frutas frescas, o que você acha?"

"Eu acho uma ótima ideia." Ele ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto do irmão. "Você parece melhor, eu estou mais aliviado."

Giuseppe arregalou um pouco os olhos e corou.

"Ah! Giulio pediu que fizéssemos uma visita. Depois que vermos Jules podemos visitá-lo."

"Vocês finalmente se entenderam?" O irmão sorriu e pareceu deliciado com a ideia. "Mas que ótima notícia! Terei de providenciar duas cestas de frutas. Faz tanto tempo que não vejo Giulio."

"Ele sente sua falta. Você deveria vê-lo mesmo quando eu não vou. Giulio lhe considera como um irmão mais novo."

O comentário foi feito de maneira desinteressada e sincera. O próprio moreno já havia dito anteriormente que via em Giuseppe o irmão mais novo que ele nunca teve. Todavia, o Braço Direito de Francesco pareceu tão visivelmente afetado pelo comentário que Mario não conseguiu não rir. Giuseppe ficou vermelho e pediu que ele parasse de provocá-lo. O ruivo gargalhou, lutando contra a vontade de bagunçar os cabelos claros como costumava fazer quando eram crianças _._

 **x**

Jules vivia em um prédio de três andares em um local bem conhecido pelos restaurantes familiares. Mario já havia passado por aquela rua incontáveis vezes e achou bem curioso nunca tê-lo visto pelos quarteirões. O prédio alugava quartos para pessoas solteiras e o francês vivia bem confortável no quarto do meio do último andar.

A visita daquela quinta-feira havia sido avisada de antemão e o ruivo sentia-se aliviado por não ter feito absolutamente nada. Giuseppe tratou de todos os detalhes com Niccolò e a Mario ficou incumbido apenas dirigi-los até lá. Os relatos do irmão eram sempre animadores e, de acordo com o chefe da segurança, Jules havia melhorado consideravelmente, embora houvesse ficado um pouco tímido em recebê-los ainda com hematomas.

"Eu não me importo. Ele pode falar comigo através da porta, eu apenas quero ouvir sua voz e saber que está bem."

Foi a resposta de Giuseppe antes de deixarem a mansão. Niccolò assentiu com a cabeça e por um breve, _muito_ breve, instante Mario achou ter visto um meio sorriso.

"Você se dá bem com aquele homem. Ele me odeia, mas você é sempre tratado com educação e estima." O carro foi estacionado do outro lado da rua.

"Você fez algo a ele? Niccolò não me parece o tipo de pessoa que trataria mal alguém sem motivos." O louro tinha um cesta de frutas nas mãos que fora organizada por Lorenzo e as empregadas. Além disso, havia bolos e tortas, presentes de uma das gêmeas da mansão.

"Você está insinuando que eu seja o culpado?" Mario ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de atravessar a rua. "Eu sou inocente, sabia?"

"Hm..." O irmão pareceu duvidoso.

"Ei..."

Giuseppe riu e o som daquela risada encheu seu coração de alegria. Ele gostaria de insistir um pouco mais naquele assunto, na sua busca por qualquer sinal de que o dono do coração do louro fosse o taciturno chefe da segurança. No entanto, ao chegarem do outro lado da rua eles foram recebidos por um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos verdes que parecia feliz ao vê-los.

"Meu nome é Fabrizio, eu sou amigo de Jules."

"Eu sou Giuseppe e este é meu irmão, Mario." Rápidos apertos de mão marcaram aquele primeiro encontro.

"Mario? _O_ Mario?"

O rapaz arregalou os olhos em sua direção e foi fácil perceber que ele era _famoso_. Fabrizio piscou algumas vezes, mas não fez nenhum outro comentário além de explicar que estava ali para levá-los até o quarto do pintor. Os irmãos seguiram atrás do jovem e após três lances de escadas chegaram ao andar onde Jules vivia. Havia dois seguranças da Família em cada lado da porta e ambos os cumprimentaram discretamente. _Eu vi os carros do lado de fora. Niccolò não poupou esforços para mantê-lo seguro._

O quarto de Jules era exatamente como ele esperava. Havia quadros e caixas de tintas, pincéis e telas. O cheiro fraco de tinta e solvente denunciava que o francês trabalhava durante a recuperação. As janelas estavam um pouco abertas e a mobília era simples e de bom gosto. O pintor estava sentado sobre a cama, uma grossa manta sobre suas pernas e com um caderno sobre o colo. Em sua mão havia um lápis e ele só parou de rascunhar ao notar que tinha companhia.

Metade do rosto estava enfaixada. Havia sinais de cicatrização em um corte nos lábios e fora isso Jules parecia incrivelmente bem. Seu rosto estava corado, mesmo que o sorriso fosse contido. Mario deduziu que ele havia pedido para enfaixar a parte que fora machucada e respeitou aquela decisão. A imagem da cabeça de Claudio dentro da caixa surgiu atrás de seus olhos e ele sentiu-se sorrir.

Os dois se aproximaram e se acomodaram nas cadeiras que haviam sido postas ao lado da cama, provavelmente esperando os visitantes. Jules olhou de um para o outro e, quando seu olhar parou em Mario, ele esboçou um meio sorriso. Giuseppe foi o responsável por perguntar sobre sua saúde e oferecer qualquer tipo de assistência que ele precisasse. As respostas que recebia eram curtas e o ruivo deduziu que Jules estivesse sob o efeito de alguma medicação. _Ele parece melhor do que imaginei. Eu não sei o que faria se entrasse no quarto e o visse acamado e impossibilitado até mesmo de falar._

A conversa foi curta e durante aquele tempo Mario quase não abriu a boca. Ele não sentia que havia qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer além de estar ali, então deixou que Giuseppe matasse a saudade do amigo. Contudo, quando o irmão pediu para usar o banheiro, o Braço Direito de Ivan viu ali a chance de trocar algumas palavras.

"Obrigado por virem, eu estou muito feliz." As bochechas coradas já haviam denunciado seus reais sentimentos.

"Você precisa se focar em se recuperar. Todos estão preocupados."

"Eu não mereço, mas agradeço. De acordo com Ottavio eu poderei voltar a trabalhar assim que meu rosto estiver um pouco menos inchado."

"Você não precisava se esconder," o ruivo sussurrou e acariciou a parte do rosto que estava omitida pela faixa.

"Eu nunca deixaria que você me visse desse jeito." Jules sorriu. "Agradeça a Ivan por mim. Eu jamais serei capaz de retribuir tudo o que ele me fez."

"Você pode agradecer quando estiver recuperado."

Giuseppe retornou e a visita durou mais um quarto de hora. A despedida constituiu em votos mútuos de que se veriam em breve e os irmãos deixaram o quarto encontrando Fabrizio na entrada do prédio. O rapaz repetiu várias vezes seu contentamento por terem vindo e foi com um largo sorriso que pediu que expressassem sua gratidão a Niccolò pelas visitas diárias.

"Ele deve ser uma pessoa ocupada, mas está sempre aqui."

"Eu passarei a mensagem."

O louro sorriu e Mario juntou as sobrancelhas. _Quando ele encontra tempo para vir aqui? À noite?_ Ele tentou se lembrar de qualquer dia em que não houvesse visto o chefe da segurança, mas nada veio à mente. _Por que ele se importaria com Jules?_ A pergunta permaneceu em sua mente até entrarem novamente no carro, porém, dissipou-se quando Giuseppe o lembrou de que a segunda cesta de frutas no carro pertencia a Giulio.

"Tem certeza de que não precisamos levar nada para o almoço?"

"Não, Giulio disse que quer que você o ajude. Minha ajuda, por algum motivo, não foi mencionada..."

O louro arregalou os olhos e riu.

"Eu estou feliz por termos vindo. Espero que Jules melhore logo."

"Eu não sabia que vocês haviam se tornado tão próximos. Quando foi que isso aconteceu?"

"Bem, eu tenho estado ocioso ultimamente já que você acompanha Francesco nos jantares e reuniões. Jules tem sido minha companhia constante."

"Você não está perdendo nada. Esses jantares são tediosos, mas se você quiser posso pedir para Ivan deixá-lo ir em meu lugar. Seria um favor."

"Eu não sei se estou pronto..." Giuseppe pareceu pensativo.

"Você deveria se acostumar. Quando Francesco assumir a Família esse será seu trabalho."

"E o que você vai fazer?"

O Braço Direito piscou algumas vezes, parando o carro para deixar um casal atravessar a rua. Aquela pergunta havia passado por sua cabeça algumas vezes e ele nunca havia encontrado uma resposta. Entretanto, em todas essas ocasiões o rosto de Giulio surgia como um lembrete de sua vida além da Família. _Seria bom se pudéssemos ficar mais tempo juntos._ O sorriso o acompanhou durante o restante do caminho e seu coração bateu forte ao estacionar o carro em frente ao sobrado que havia se tornado seu lar.

O dono da casa os recebeu no corredor de entrada e o sorriso que dirigiu a Giuseppe foi largo e genuinamente feliz. Os dois se abraçaram e o louro corou ao entregar a cesta de frutas, retirando o casaco e arregaçando as mangas da camisa ao perguntar no que poderia ser útil. O ruivo vinha atrás e, ao contrário do irmão, seu boas-vindas foi um gentil beijo nos lábios quando Giuseppe saiu de vista.

"Como ele está?"

"Um pouco machucado."

"Como _você_ está?"

"Cansado."

Giulio tocou seu rosto com as costas da mão direita antes de depositar um beijo no alto de sua cabeça.

"Existe algo que eu possa fazer?"

"Nada. Ottavio disse que ele precisa de repouso. O ferimento mais grave foi na coluna, mas Jules já está andando." Mario abaixou os olhos por um instante. "Mas obrigado. Não brigar ao mencionar esse nome já é suficiente."

"Não se iluda, eu continuo não gostando daquele homem." A expressão do moreno se tornou pesada. "E só estou aliviado porque você foi com seu irmão. Se houvesse ido sozinho eu tenho certeza de que o pintor teria tentado lhe seduzir."

"Você está brincando, não?"

Giulio ofereceu um olhar de soslaio antes de seguir pelo corredor com a cesta de frutas em mãos.

"Talvez..."

Mario revirou os olhos e sorriu. Aquele era um pequeno grande passo e ele aproveitaria a chance de talvez conseguir uma trégua permanente entre seu passado e seu futuro. Giuseppe os esperava na cozinha, um dos charmosos aventais de Giulio em sua cintura. A longa trança alourada se tornou um coque e o moreno passou as instruções por cima, dizendo que fariam macarronada e carne assada.

"E o que eu farei?" O ruivo havia se recostado à entrada da cozinha e cruzado os braços. Nenhuma das instruções de Giulio era dirigida a ele.

"Você..." O Vice-Inspetor juntou as sobrancelhas e calou-se por um breve instante. Havia dor naquele belo rosto.

"Por que não descansa? Você disse que estava cansado esta manhã."

A gentileza de Giuseppe mascarava suas reais intenções e ele agradeceu pelo irmão ter mais tato do que seu amante, cujo olhar ainda transmitia o repúdio por vê-lo na cozinha. Mario ergueu os braços em sinal de derrota, mas não se moveu. Por alguns minutos ficou imóvel, observando aquelas duas pessoas moverem-se com perfeição em um território que lhe era totalmente estranho. Seus lábios se repuxaram em um sorriso, sentindo-se afortunado pela vida que levava. _Giulio disse que Alaudi também tiraria a tarde de folga. Eles trabalharam dobrado para isso._ Ele imaginou que a essa hora o Chefe dos Cavallone estaria distribuindo alegria por ter o amante ao seu lado por todo o dia. _Ele merece a felicidade, embora seja com aquele homem._

O rosto de Jules foi o pensamento seguinte e Mario sentiu o coração apertado ao imaginá-lo sozinho naquele quarto. Giulio, Giuseppe e Ivan eram seus pilares e ele não tinha motivos para se sentir solitário. Aquela ideia esteve com ele durante os dias que se seguiram a notícia sobre o francês e ele havia decidido em seu coração que gostaria de ser uma dessas pessoas para Jules.

O passado era passado. Nenhum deles era mais a pessoa que costumava ser. O francês o lembrava demais do seu antigo eu e o que havia acontecido talvez fosse um sinal. _Ele precisa de pessoas que possa conversar e confiar._ Mario não sabia o tamanho da ferida que Jules carregava em seu peito, mas estava disposto a fazer o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudá-lo.

 _Continua..._


	11. X

**X**

O relógio marcava quase meia-noite quando ele fechou o livro, um pouco surpreso por não ter percebido que já era tão tarde. Os braços se esticaram, suas costas se endireitaram e Francesco espreguiçou-se gostosamente, bocejando logo em seguida. Ele havia levado o livro até a cama após o banho, decidido a ler um capítulo até pegar no sono. A ideia foi muito além do esperado e o rapaz havia lido metade do livro e certamente teria continuado se não houvesse se distraído com o balançar da cortina. _Eu prometi andar a cavalo com Enrico amanhã. Melhor ir para cama._ Seu corpo colocou-se de pé, indo fechar a janela semiaberta e lançando um rápido olhar na direção da lareira. Aquela quantidade de madeira queimaria até o dia seguinte, então ele poderia dormir tranquilo e aquecido.

O sono veio rápido e sem sonhos, servindo para descansar sua mente que nos últimos dias esteve bastante ocupada. A escola estava em férias até o meio de janeiro, mas Francesco não deixara de estudar. Desde que havia decidido auxiliar o pai seu tempo livre passou a ser preenchido por leituras e eventos sociais. O começo foi atribulado e a primeira vez que participou de um jantar em nome de Ivan ele permaneceu o tempo todo ansioso, temendo cometer algum erro que pudesse acarretar ainda mais trabalho para o pai. Mario foi quem o acalmou, estando ao seu lado e o auxiliando em tudo o que fosse necessário. Entretanto, aquela proximidade apenas servia para aprofundar um assunto que vinha martelando em sua mente e coração por algum tempo e que ele sentia que não poderia mais evitar pensar.

Sua nova rotina não lhe trouxe somente novas experiências. Se antes seu tempo longe da escola era passado com Giuseppe, agora os amantes se viam poucas vezes e a maioria dos encontros era _oficial_ , na frente de alguma outra pessoa. Por muitas vezes, quando Francesco retornava de algum jantar, o louro já dormia ou não estava na mansão para recebê-lo. Aquela distância era sentida com mais ênfase nos momentos em que estava sozinho, sem ter nada para ler ou ninguém para cumprimentar. O herdeiro sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que seu Braço Direito passasse a acompanhá-lo aos eventos no lugar de Mario, porém, a situação permaneceria inalterada. Eles continuariam sendo Chefe e subordinado.

E Francesco estava cansado disso.

 **x**

Enrico o esperava no estábulo. Os dois amigos trocaram sonolentos cumprimentos e juntos selaram os cavalos. Luciano, o funcionário que cuidava dos animais, não deixou que saíssem sem que ele checasse se tudo estava bem firme e que não haveria risco de se acidentarem no caminho. Francesco já estava acostumado àquele tratamento, e a paranoia particular de Luciano, e não se importou em esperar. Há algum tempo ele não fazia exercícios e ele e Enrico não se viam desde que entraram de férias.

"Você parece cansado, Francis," eles haviam decidido seguir em campo aberto por um tempo antes de cavalgarem por entre as grandes árvores. "Tem certeza de que essas festas não estão lhe fazendo mal?"

"Eu acabei me esquecendo do tempo enquanto lia, nada mais." O rapaz sorriu e agradeceu a preocupação. "E o que você tem feito? Soube que seu pai lhe mandou por uns dias ao hospital da cidade, como foi?"

"Você realmente não gostaria de saber..." A resposta foi seguida por uma expressão séria. "Mas foi uma boa experiência. Há tantas coisas que eu não sei."

"Eu entendo o sentimento. Quando comecei a ajudar meu pai percebi que não sabia de nada."

"É tão ruim assim?"

"Não é ruim... mas é trabalhoso. Você conhece várias pessoas e precisa lembrar seus nomes, embora os sobrenomes sejam mais importantes. E essas pessoas esperam tantas coisas de você. Eu sei que elas me olham como se vissem meu pai, e isso é um pouco assustador."

"Você não é seu pai, Francis. Da mesma forma como eu não sou o meu." Enrico suspirou. "Eu li algumas anotações de meu pai e na minha idade ele já havia feito cinco partos. Cinco! Eu nunca vi uma moça sem roupa!"

"Nem eu..."

Os amigos ficaram em silêncio por um instante. A gargalhada em uníssono foi alta e serviu para que iniciassem uma corrida que durou o tempo suficiente para que estivessem exaustos tanto do exercício quanto do ar frio que entrava em seus pulmões. A visão do pomar e das macieiras encheu-lhe os olhos e foi com grande alegria que eles desceram dos cavalos e se jogaram no chão, respirando alto e recostados ao grosso tronco da árvore.

Nenhum deles disse nada por um algum tempo. A paisagem ainda não estava completamente cinza, mas o pomar já estava sem vida. A grama constantemente úmida, o céu acinzentado e pesado e a temperatura cada dia mais baixa anunciava que o inverno se aproximava e era uma questão de tempo até que a primeira neve caísse.

Francesco, particularmente, adorava aquela época do ano e nos últimos meses fez planos de passar algumas noites enrolado com Giuseppe em sua cama, debaixo de camadas e mais camadas de cobertores, fazendo nada além de ouvi-lo falar. Aquela visão perfeita de inverno, no entanto, não era pensada com tanta frequência nos últimos dias e ele se sentiu um pouco triste por não perceber que havia se esquecido.

"Como seu pai está com a chegada da irmã de Alaudi?"

"Nervoso," Francesco riu. Há duas noites ele pegou Ivan e Lorenzo combinando as refeições que a moça faria na mansão e ambos pareciam incrivelmente ansiosos enquanto escolhiam os pratos.

"Você sabe que tipo de pessoa ela é? Ela é parecida com Alaudi?"

"Hm... Mario disse que Giulio só tem elogios para a mulher. Supostamente, ela é bem diferente de Alaudi em termos de personalidade."

"Eu não consigo imaginar isso." Enrico franziu as sobrancelhas. "É como pensar em Alaudi agindo de maneira diferente."

"Giotto mencionou que ela é uma moça bem educada e gentil. De qualquer maneira, vamos saber disso no começo da próxima semana."

"Você parece animado."

"E estou. Teremos aulas de japonês com Ugetsu quando ele voltar. Aliás, você falou com seu pai a respeito?"

"Sim, ele disse que não se importa desde que isso não atrapalhe meus estudos. O que você me disse realmente funcionou. O Sr. Ottavio não estava muito inclinado a me deixar estudar japonês, mas assim que mencionei que a medicina oriental era diferente e que seria interessante levá-la em consideração seus olhos até brilharam. Obrigado!"

"Não me agradeça, foi ideia de Giotto." Francesco riu.

"Aquele homem estará lá? Aquele que parece com o Mario."

"Não diga isso perto do Mario." O herdeiro riu, mas olhou ao redor por precaução. "Eu acho que sim, as aulas serão na mansão dos Vongola e G. sempre está lá."

"Será bem puxado para você, não se esforce demais, Francis." O amigo pegou um pedaço de graveto que estava sobre a grama. "E como Giuseppe está lidando com isso? Ele sabe das aulas de japonês?"

"Sabe e disse que acha que será uma coisa boa. Não sei, ele não fala nada. Semana passada nos vimos cinco vezes e eu sei disso porque contei"

"Você sabe que ele se importa, não é? Giuseppe sempre foi assim."

"Eu sei, mas acho que isso me cansa mais do que todos os eventos sociais que tenho ido. Ter de me encontrar às escondidas, não poder vê-lo quando estamos livres porque isso chamaria a atenção dos outros, é muito ruim. Me faz pensar até quando vamos viver assim."

"Talvez seja só uma fase. Talvez com o tempo ele se acostume com a ideia e vocês possam dizer a verdade para todo mundo."

Francesco abraçou os joelhos e deixou que seus olhos corressem pelo largo gramado. Dali a mansão parecia um ponto ao longe. A casa de Enrico havia desaparecido e, ainda que parecesse distante, aquele ponto não era nem de perto o fim da propriedade. A mansão estava localizada em uma área alta e toda aquela região, até metade da rodovia, pertencia à Família. A ideia de ter de administrar tudo aquilo um dia o assustava mais do que qualquer outra coisa, principalmente porque isso significaria que Ivan não estaria mais entre eles.

Aquele foi um dos motivos que o levou a decidir a aprender o trabalho do pai o quanto antes. Não era justo que Ivan precisasse trabalhar até o fim da vida depois de todas as coisas boas que havia feito em nome da Família. _Eu não fazia ideia de que ele havia construído escolas e hospitais, que os moradores de uma das vilas haviam sido evacuados e colocados em outro lugar pelo risco de serem soterrados pelos deslizamentos. Eu não sabia de nada._

O momento que abriu seus olhos aconteceu há menos de um mês enquanto ele perambulava pela casa atrás de alguma coisa para ocupar seu tempo. O herdeiro não havia encontrado uma viva alma pela casa e estava quase indo até o jardim quando ouviu vozes vindas da sala de jantar. A porta estava aberta e ele teria entrado se não percebesse que Ivan e Alaudi estavam presentes. Os pais estavam próximos à mesa e pareciam conversar sobre algo tolo. Em cima da mesa havia uma bandeja e algumas pequeninas tortas de creme. O rapaz se lembrava das tortas, elas foram a sobremesa daquela noite.

Pela cena Francesco deduziu que Ivan tentava forçar Alaudi a provar uma delas, mas o louro se recusava. O rapaz não precisou de muito para compreender, ele sabia que o Inspetor não era fanático por doces e geralmente suas sobremesas eram frutas ou simplesmente uma xícara de café. O Chefe dos Cavallone insistiu por algum tempo, até desistir e dar ele mesmo uma pequena mordida na torta.

Francesco revirou os olhos, pronto para ir finalmente para o jardim, quando a próxima cena roubou toda a sua atenção. Alaudi tocou o rosto de Ivan, virando-o em sua direção e o beijando. Os olhos cor de mel do filho se arregalaram lentamente e ele sentiu seu rosto tornar-se corado. Havia uma magnética graça no modo como Alaudi tocou o rosto do moreno, o jeito como seu corpo se encaixou perfeitamente nos braços do amante e o inegável carinho que sentiam um pelo outro que transformou aquele momento em algo tão íntimo que ele sentiu-se envergonhado em estar ali à espreita.

O herdeiro afastou-se devagar e seu destino acabou sendo a biblioteca sem que ele percebesse. A ideia de ajudar Ivan veio devagar e partiu da genuína vontade de ver aquela cena com frequência: seus pais juntos e felizes e discutindo por bobagens. Ele surpreendeu-se por pensar tão profundamente sobre aquele assunto, algo que anteriormente não havia passado por sua mente. Francesco sabia que seria o próximo Chefe, mas como agiria naquela posição e as circunstâncias para que ela ocorresse nunca foram pensadas profundamente.

A partir daquele dia ele dedicou parte de seu tempo para estudar o pai, de longe, e a observar o trabalho dos demais membros da Família. Ele sabia um pouco do trabalho de Mario por Giuseppe assumir função semelhante, contudo, a carga de responsabilidade do ruivo era muito maior e mais complexa. Se pudesse fazer uma pobre comparação, Giuseppe era mais uma babá do que um Braço Direito.

A maioria dos serviços era dividida e delegada por vários chefes, a quem Francesco passou a chamar de "líderes". Lorenzo era o líder dos cozinheiros e aprendizes, Niccolò era responsável pela segurança, Gustav pela jardinagem, Luciano os estábulos e assim por diante. Em suas caminhadas o rapaz pôde estudar um pouco mais do que cada um fazia e o véu que permaneceu a vida inteira diante de seus olhos dissipou-se lentamente. Um mundo completamente novo havia surgido e seu coração ansiou por fazer parte daquela realidade o quanto antes. Havia tanto a aprender, tanto a ler e observar, que Francesco não sabia onde encontraria tempo para todas aquelas coisas.

Seu novo caminho o havia levado a conhecer mais profundamente uma das Famílias mais próxima aos Cavallone. Ele sabia da amizade entre seu pai e Giotto, mas graças a sua nova função ele teve a oportunidade de encontrar-se frequentemente com o Chefe dos Vongola. Giotto era exatamente como o pai havia descrito: calmo e tranquilo, uma pessoa que parecia estar em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo e que tinha um grande carinho pela Família que havia construído.

Através daquela nova amizade ele conheceu parte dos respectivos Guardiões dos Vongola, embora já tivesse contato com um deles. G. era a figura sempre presente, mas o ruivo falava pouco e sua comunicação era feita basicamente por olhares pesados. Ao seu lado, e bem menos ameaçador e mais comunicativo, estava Ugetsu, o Guardião da Chuva. _Eu aprendi tanto em tão pouco tempo._

"Hm... eu não sei. A aversão de Giuseppe é forte demais. Ele realmente não quer que ninguém saiba, o que me coloca em uma posição difícil, como se eu tivesse que escolher entre ele e os outros, e eu não quero escolher!" Francesco respondeu depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. Mais um pouco e ele teria ficado preso em suas memórias das últimas semanas. "É egoísmo da minha parte querer os dois?"

"Eu acho que não e uma hora seus pais terão de saber. O quanto antes melhor."

"Eu penso a mesma coisa. No começo eu achei que não falar nada fosse o melhor caminho. Na época, realmente, não contar a ninguém sobre nossa relação foi a melhor escolha, mas já faz mais de seis meses e muitas coisas mudaram. Eu mudei!"

"Por que não tenta falar com Giuseppe novamente? Tente dar um prazo."

"Peppe vai ficar furioso e provavelmente nunca mais olhará na minha cara." Ele riu, mas acreditava que isso pudesse acontecer.

Enrico suspirou e ofereceu um sorriso amigo, que era a única coisa que ele poderia fazer naquela situação.

"E Catarina? Eu não a vejo desde que entramos de férias. Não me diga que ela ainda está atrás do professor de Artes?"

"Ela sai pouco de casa agora. Desde que Jules voltou passa o tempo todo enfiada na sala de pintura. Nos dias em que ele vem Catarina o segue como uma sombra."

"É mesmo?"

Francesco juntou as sobrancelhas e riu, dando um tapa de leve nas costas do amigo. Enrico e ele eram melhores amigos desde que aprenderam a andar e falar, e era extremamente gratificante vê-lo agir daquela forma por algo tão bobo. _As garotas da classe jamais acreditariam nisso._

O Enrico que elas viam era um rapaz alto, cabelos negros até o ombro, olhos azuis e pele pálida. Os lábios sempre rosados e a personalidade eram herança da mãe, mas o corpo alto e esportivo era uma cópia do pai. Para Francesco, ele era só mais um rapaz, mas as garotas viviam suspirando, fazendo planos e imaginando como seria a vida da esposa de um médico.

"Você não precisa ficar com ciúme."

"Eu... não estou com ciúme." O amigo o olhou de lado, mas não conseguiu esconder as orelhas vermelhas. "E eu não tenho nada contra o Jules. Eu simpatizo com ele e o que aconteceu foi uma infelicidade." O moreno movia o graveto pela terra úmida.

"Eu sei. Quando meu pai me contou eu não acreditei." Ele juntou as sobrancelhas. Se fechasse os olhos ainda conseguia ouvir os soluços da irmã ao pedir para ver o professor. "Mas ele está melhor e se eu não soubesse não teria desconfiado."

"Pois é. Ele se recuperou rápido e voltou com o largo sorriso que sua irmã adora..."

O herdeiro tentou segurar a risada, mas não conseguiu.

"Catarina está deslumbrada, somente isso. Ela tem os mesmos olhos e animação quando vê Giulio, e quanto a Jules... Ele gosta de homens, mas não diga isso a ninguém, principalmente na escola!"

"Mesmo?" Os olhos azuis se arregalaram. "Como você soube?"

"Ele me disse... algum tempo atrás." Francesco coçou a nuca. Aquele era um assunto que se fosse possível evitar ele não gostaria de mencionar.

"Pode ir falando, Francis! Eu sinto que há uma história por trás disso."

"N-Não há nada o que contar, ele só me disse isso..."

"Claro, por que não existe nada mais natural do que alguém olhar para você e falar 'Oi, tudo bem? Ah, eu gosto de homens!' Totalmente normal!"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos riu e revirou os olhos antes de começar. Aquela conversa havia acontecido há algumas semanas, ainda em aulas, quando Francesco viu Giuseppe e Jules conversando no portão de entrada da escola. _Giuseppe foi me buscar com Niccolò naquele dia e, embora eu tenha ficado feliz em vê-lo, ele estava novamente conversando com Jules, como se eles não houvessem se falado no dia anterior e no anterior..._

A amizade de seu amante com o francês havia despertado um _leve_ incômodo em seu coração na parte em seu peito que gostaria de monopolizar Giuseppe e que queria ser a única pessoa que ele falava ou interagia. Aquele sentimento infantil não havia desaparecido completamente e ele não se orgulhava de se sentir daquela maneira.

"Naquele dia que você não foi à aula Giuseppe foi me buscar. Ele entrou na escola para buscar Catarina e eu fiquei com Jules no portão. Ele disse diretamente que eu não deveria me preocupar, pois seu interesse em Giuseppe era a mais genuína amizade."

Francesco suspirou. No dia o ar lhe faltou e ele sabia que tinha demonstrado uma expressão idiota. _Mas eu me senti mais aliviado porque mais alguém sabia da verdade._

"Eu queria ter visto a sua cara. Deve ter sido hilário." Enrico parecia se divertir. "Você não disse isso a Giuseppe, não é?"

"Claro que não, seria patético demais. Mas foi bom, porque se Jules não tivesse virado amigo de Peppe ele ficaria sozinho nos dias em que não estou na mansão."

Os dois amigos ficaram um longo tempo sentados e conversando. Com seus novos afazeres, e Enrico ajudando o pai com mais frequência, ambos não aproveitavam a companhia um do outro como antes. Boa parte da manhã havia passado quando eles subiram novamente nos cavalos. Francesco insistiu para que o amigo almoçasse com eles, mas Enrico recusou, confirmando que estaria no jantar da próxima semana para receber a irmã de Alaudi. A despedida aconteceu na metade do caminho e o herdeiro se manteve imóvel, vendo o cavalo se afastar e sorrindo agradecido por ter um amigo como Enrico. _Eu espero que possamos nos tornar irmãos um dia._

Giuseppe o procurava quando ele adentrou à mansão, dizendo que o almoço sairia em menos de meia hora. Os dois seguiram lado a lado e hábito fez com que o Braço Direito o seguisse.

"Meu pai?"

"Ele foi almoçar fora com Alaudi."

"Mario?"

"Foi acompanhar seu pai, mas na realidade foi almoçar com Giulio"

O rapaz seguiu até o banheiro, a porta que ficava ao fundo do quarto e que levava a um cômodo menor e todo branco, com uma grande banheira de mármore ao fundo, uma pia e um armário. As roupas foram sendo retiradas e ele só parou de se despir para encher a banheira com água.

"Eu vou deixar você tomar banho, conversamos depois do almoço..."

O Braço Direito deu meia-volta, girando em seus calcanhares quando foi puxado e recostado à pia. A chance de se surpreender nunca aconteceu e, ao invés de represálias e reclamações, sua boca foi preenchida por lábios famintos e que desejavam um longo e profundo beijo. Francesco o envolveu pela cintura, juntando os corpos e propositalmente deixando que seu amante percebesse que ele estava completamente nu. As bocas se afastaram e o louro ainda tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um largo sorriso por parte do herdeiro que se ajoelhou e se pôs a abrir os botões de sua calça.

"O-O que você vai fazer?" O rosto vermelho foi acompanhado por uma rápida mão que tentava pará-lo.

"Hm... o que será que eu vou fazer?"

"N-Não! Não podemos, o almoço sairá logo e tem gente na casa..."

"Não é meu pai e nem Mario, então não temos com o que nos preocupar." Francesco passou as mãos nos próprios cabelos. "Eu pretendo fazer amor com você, Peppe, aqui e agora. Se você não quiser terá que ser mais persuasivo."

O louro corou e seus olhos pousaram sobre a ereção de Francesco que, ao notar, sorriu ainda mais.

"N-Não podemos... e você está cheirando a cavalo e grama..."

"Eu sei," ele riu, unindo os corpos e fazendo com que os sexos se encostassem.

A resposta de Giuseppe foi um mudo menear de cabeça, embora Francesco já soubesse que ele acabaria cedendo. Quando o assunto era sexo, seu amante travava uma dura batalha interna entre sua moral e seu desejo. Giuseppe era facilmente excitável e só precisava de um pequeno incentivo para que pudesse relaxar e se permitir ser amado. Se não fosse o constante medo de serem descobertos o herdeiro o levaria todas as noites para sua cama. _Talvez quando tudo deixar de ser um segredo nós não precisaremos nos amar às escondidas._

A calça desceu pelas pálidas pernas e Francesco não perdeu tempo, envolvendo o membro em sua boca e começando a estimulá-lo. Giuseppe era muito honesto e não demorou a que suas reações começassem a aparecer, apesar de ele se esforçar para permanecer quieto. O rapaz parou por um instante, abrindo uma das gavetas embaixo da pia e retirando um pequeno pote de vidro.

 _Ele está tão concentrado que não falou nada. Normalmente, Peppe teria ficado furioso por eu deixar essas coisas à mostra._ Francesco sorriu, aproveitando o momento de desatenção do amante e mergulhando dois de seus dedos no pote e os guiando até a entrada. O louro gemeu baixo e afastou um pouco mais as pernas para facilitar os movimentos.

O herdeiro o preparou o máximo que sua paciência permitiu, porém, passou um pouco mais do óleo lubrificante sobre a própria ereção apenas por garantia. Giuseppe virou-se, o rosto baixo e vermelho, mas sem nenhuma intenção de pará-lo. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos se permitiu uma olhada de pura contemplação, admirando seu amante perfeito naquela posição tão erótica. O Braço Direito ainda mantinha a camisa branca, mas o colete cinza havia sido retirado. A peça omitia parte de seu quadril, no entanto, daquele ângulo foi fácil ver o rastro do óleo escorrer por entre as partes internas das coxas.

Seu sexo entrou devagar e em um único movimento. Francesco respirou fundo ao sentir-se totalmente dentro, concentrando-se para não perder o foco e acabar rendendo-se ao orgasmo sem ter tido a chance de aproveitar o momento. Os primeiros movimentos foram lentos, mas não duraram muito tempo. Giuseppe provavelmente estava perto do clímax, pois sua entrada se tornava mais apertada a cada estocada. O herdeiro sorriu, segurando-o pelo quadril e aumento o ritmo. A voz do amante voltou a ser ouvida e os sons das peles se esbarrando eram tão indecentes quando o pré-orgasmo que escorria pela ereção do louro.

Não demorou a que Francesco se movesse como bem queria. A camisa branca de Giuseppe foi aberta, deixando à mostra seu pálido peitoral. Uma das mãos do rapaz corria por seu abdômen, apertando um dos mamilos e o penetrando forte. Os dentes tocaram o laço preto que prendia o rabo de cavalo, puxando-o e desfazendo-o. Os cabelos dourados escorreram, tocando quase metade das costas e o excitando mais. A mão livre os colocou de lado e seus lábios capturaram o pescoço, beijando-o com vontade enquanto os corpos eram conectados.

O Braço Direito foi o primeiro a atingir o orgasmo, seguido pelo herdeiro, que não conseguiu se segurar quando os músculos apertaram seu membro. Se eles estivessem em qualquer outro lugar ele teria se retirado, mas sabendo que acabariam tomando banho o rapaz não se deu ao trabalho de mover-se, preenchendo-o com seu clímax e suspirando cansado logo em seguida. Os dois permaneceram imóveis por algum tempo e partiu dele a iniciativa para irem para a banheira.

"Consegue andar?"

Giuseppe assentiu com a cabeça, retirando sua camisa e caminhando devagar até a banheira. Francesco já o esperava e o recebeu de braços abertos, sentando-o entre suas pernas. O amante relaxou contra seu peito, exausto e com a pele ainda avermelhada.

"O que aconteceu? Por que você me _atacou_ dessa forma?"

"Nada aconteceu," ele riu, "eu apenas lhe vi e senti uma vontade incontrolável de fazer amor."

"É perigoso. Alguém pode estar me procurando."

"Ninguém vai lhe procurar, Peppe, ainda mais na hora do almoço."

" _Pode_ ser verdade, mas não podemos demorar."

O banho não foi demorado e Francesco foi o primeiro a sair da banheira, sabendo que o louro precisaria de um tempo extra para limpar seu corpo e que ele jamais lhe daria o privilégio de observá-lo fazendo isso. Todavia, o herdeiro não saiu depois de se enxugar. A toalha branca com o largo "C" bordado em fio de ouro foi ajeitada ao redor de sua cintura e ele se aproximou novamente da banheira, ajoelhando-se na borda e acariciando o rosto de Giuseppe, que havia prendido o longo cabelo em um coque e deixado alguns fios soltos. A visão era apetitosa e por um instante ele cogitou tomar outro banho.

"Eu pretendia falar com você sobre isso mais tarde, mas sei que se continuar adiando nunca direi nada." As costas das mãos tocaram as bochechas coradas pela água quente. Os olhos azuis o encaravam com atenção. "Eu vou contar aos meus pais sobre nós, Peppe," Francesco ergueu a mão no instante em que o louro juntou as sobrancelhas para protestar. "Não será hoje e nem amanhã, mas depois das festas de final de ano. Você sabe que venho pensando nisso há algum tempo e minha decisão está tomada."

"Eu não aceito isso. Você não pode decidir sozinho algo que envolva nós dois." Ele se pôs de pé, ignorando completamente sua bela nudez exposta. "Eu sou contra, Francesco, e peço que reconsidere."

"Não posso, Peppe." O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ficou em pé e suspirou. _Ah, um pouco mais e eu estarei mais alto..._ "Eu não posso mais mentir para eles."

"Ninguém está mentindo! Nós só estamos om—"

"Não falando a verdade, você quer dizer. Eu não posso continuar com isso, não é justo."

"Eles não vão entender, Mario _jamais_ vai entender." A mão que tocou seu peitoral estava trêmula e gelada. A expressão do amante, que até cinco minutos atrás era de puro deleite e felicidade, agora exibia uma profunda tristeza. "Por favor..."

"Pense a respeito, está bem? Nós temos algum tempo até o final do ano."

"Francis..."

"Eu vou me trocar no quarto, aproveite seu banho."

Francesco depositou um gentil beijo na testa de Giuseppe antes de seguir para o cômodo ao lado. Ele fechou a porta do banheiro assim que entrou no quarto, completamente ignorante das lágrimas que caiam e misturavam-se à água da banheira.

 **x**

Ele desconfiou que o louro mudaria suas atitudes após aquela rápida conversa no banho, mas não achou que as mudanças seriam tão drásticas. Talvez quem não o conhecesse bem notasse apenas um pouco de falta de atenção e a sensação de que Giuseppe estava constantemente focado em alguma outra coisa. Ele tinha o olhar baixo, olhos sem brilho e ombros arqueados, como se carregasse algo pesado e invisível em suas costas.

Para Francesco, vê-lo tão distraído e com uma expressão dolorosamente pensativa o machucava. Por duas vezes ele quase voltou em sua palavra, porém, a imagens de seus pais brotava em sua mente e sua decisão era mantida. _Temos pouco mais de um mês para que o ano termine, muita coisa pode acontecer._

Na sexta-feira, quatro dias que antecediam a chegada da irmã de Alaudi e dois dias após aquela conversa, o rapaz de cabelos castanhos foi surpreendido por uma visita esperada, mas que ele não tinha expectativa alguma de ver, visto que estava sendo evitado. Francesco estava sentado sobre o sofá da biblioteca, um grosso livro em mãos, contudo, foi impossível não sorrir ao vê-lo pedir licença e entrar.

"Atrapalho?"

"Nunca," o livro foi fechado e colocado sobre a poltrona ao lado.

"Podemos conversar?"

Ele fez sinal para que Giuseppe se aproximasse, passando o braço ao redor da parte alta do sofá e tentando demonstrar que de sua parte não havia nenhum problema. O Braço Direito sentou-se, permanecendo algum tempo calado antes de começar a falar. Ao abrir a boca, no entanto, sua voz soou rouca e os olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas.

"Peppe, o que houve?" O rapaz sentiu o coração apertado. Doía-lhe vê-lo daquela forma.

"Por favor, reconsidere, Francis. Eu não sei mais o que fazer para que você esqueça essa ideia."

O herdeiro esticou a mão e enxugou uma lágrima que escorria por aquele rosto tão encantador. _Eu prometi proteger essa pessoa e no final eu a machuquei. Eu terei de dar passos mais curtos._ Um longo suspiro foi seguido por um sorriso e suas mãos se juntaram as do amante, entrelaçando os dedos e tentando passar o máximo de segurança possível.

"Certo, eu não direi nada dentro daquele prazo que mencionei, mas isso não significa que eu tenha desistido da ideia." Seu rosto se tornou sério e ele segurou Giuseppe pelo queixo para que pudessem se olhar diretamente. "Nós vamos conversar a sério sobre isso, está bem? Nada de mudar de assunto ou tentar me fazer desistir. Pouco a pouco eu quero que entenda que falar a verdade não será o fim do mundo e que tanto meus pais quanto Mario merecem saber."

"Eles jamais entenderão e você sabe disso," o louro respirou fundo e sorriu triste, "mas eu concordo. Desde que isso demore algum tempo. Cinquenta anos, no mínimo..."

Francesco riu e teria continuado a rir se não fosse acometido por um furtivo beijo em seus lábios. Seus olhos piscaram, entretanto, ele jamais recusaria qualquer tipo de contato físico vindo daquele que tanto amava. As bocas se entreabriram, as línguas se encontraram e por longos minutos ele nada fez além de tranquilizar fisicamente seu amante, sentindo a paixão aumentar a cada segundo e arrependido de não ter começado a ler no quarto.

"Meu pai?"

"Roma. Alaudi está de folga desde ontem. Eles estão terminando de pintar a casa."

"Mario está com eles?"

"Mais ou menos. Ele faz companhia a Giulio na sede de polícia enquanto Ivan ajuda Alaudi."

"Então, estamos sozinhos?"

"Sim... e não," o modo como Giuseppe piscou fez Francesco se arrepiar. Às vezes, inconscientemente, aquela pessoa deixava transparecer um lado que ele conhecia muito bem quando estavam na cama. "Catarina está na casa."

"Ela está com Jules e não vai descer até que ele vá embora..." O herdeiro subiu a mão e brincou com o lenço ao redor do pescoço do louro.

"Minhas roupas ficarão onde estão, Francesco."

"Hm..." Ele riu, aproximando-se e deixando que seus lábios tocassem uma das orelhas. "Quer apostar que eu consigo lhe fazer implorar para que eu as retire?"

"N-Não! E estamos no meio da tarde, e na biblioteca, comporte-se..."

"Impossível. Estamos sozinhos em um cômodo fechado, eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa." O rapaz deu de ombros. "Um beijo?"

"Seus beijos nunca são simples beijo e eu aprendi minha lição," Giuseppe tentava manter-se sério, mas quando Francesco desceu com seus lábios até o pescoço ele deixou escapar uma risada. "Um beijo... nos meus lábios e nada mais..."

"Prometo..."

O louro virou o rosto e os amantes se encararam um momento antes das bocas se aproximarem. O _primeiro_ beijo foi longo e recatado, sem toques ousados ou apertões aqui e ali. Francesco manteve sua promessa, não fazendo nada passível de uma repreensão. Todavia, Giuseppe estava certo e os beijos entre eles dificilmente eram singulares. O herdeiro deitou-se devagar, trazendo-o para cima como um teste. O Braço Direito não pestanejou, continuando a carícia e permitindo um segundo nível de contato. As mãos se mantinham ao redor da cintura e por alguns minutos o rapaz de cabelos castanhos se esforçou para que não deixasse que elas corressem livres.

A iniciativa para um pouco mais de ousadia partiu de Giuseppe e Francesco não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa. O amante deitou-se sobre ele, unindo os corpos e intensificando o beijo. O herdeiro pensou em parar, mas, com exceção de sua mente, seu corpo não queria obedecer. As mãos subiram, apalpando o quadril e entrando por baixo da camisa e do colete. A pele tornou-se arrepiada e o toque foi seguido por uma risada baixa que interrompeu o beijo.

Giuseppe tentou esconder seu rosto, porém, seu corpo não estava firme o suficiente e pendeu para o lado. Francesco arregalou os olhos e teve tempo somente de puxá-lo para cima, o que acabou lhe custando a queda. As costas sentiram o tapete fofo que forrava aquela área e ele riu alto ao perceber que havia caído.

"Você está bem?" o rosto do louro surgiu de cima do sofá, olhos preocupados, mas um sorriso nos lábios. A trança perfeita havia sido desfeita e alguns fios tocavam-lhe o rosto.

"Sim, por pouco." Ele olhou a mesinha de centro há alguns centímetros e agradeceu por ainda ter um corpo adolescente. _Mais um pouco eu teria caído em cima da mesa de vidro. Como explicaria isso para o meu pai?_

Francesco sentou-se no chão e eles se encararam. Giuseppe sorriu, o rosto corado e os cabelos levemente desarrumados. A combinação perfeita.

"Vamos subir, por favor."

"Somente mais um beijo e eu voltarei ao trabalho e você à sua leitura." O Braço Direito mordeu o lábio inferior e riu.

"Certo," ele sorriu, "um beijo."

O rapaz ergueu a mão e acariciou a bochecha rubra. Os rostos se aproximaram, os lábios estavam próximos o bastante para que as respirações se misturassem. Ele conseguia sentir o cheiro de Giuseppe misturado à colônia que usava e que o deixava mais irresistível. Todos os seus sentidos estavam operantes e focados em seu amante, hipnotizados por aquela pessoa e completamente reféns de seu charme. O beijo apenas selou aquele momento.

Quando estavam juntos nada mais importava.

Ele não ouviu a porta da biblioteca ser aberta, sendo chamado para a realidade abruptamente quando Giuseppe ergueu a cabeça em um movimento rápido. De sua posição Francesco apenas virou um pouco a cabeça, vendo alguns pares de pernas na entrada, mas sem se dar contar do que havia acontecido.

A realidade, no entanto, atingiu-lhe rápido e no exato momento em que o louro se pôs de pé. O herdeiro não se recordava de ter levantado ou como suas pernas suportaram o peso de seu corpo, mas ali estava ele, no meio da biblioteca, as roupas parcialmente amassadas e sem conseguir formular uma única frase.

Nenhum dos presentes disse nada.

Nem Ivan, nem Alaudi e nem Mario. Francesco via todos, ao mesmo tempo em que não via ninguém. Sua visão estava desfocada, sua percepção embaralhada e seus ouvidos zumbiam. _O que aconteceu?_ O silêncio era torturante, aquelas pessoas paradas na entrada, imóveis e cujas expressões ele não conseguia ver, deixavam-no nervoso. O suor escorreu por sua nuca e pelas palmas de suas mãos. Há muito tempo ele não sentia aquele nível de nervosismo.

"O que está acontecendo?"

A voz veio de longe e passou por entre os três parados na porta. Os olhos grandes e castanhos de Catarina o tirou do estupor e tudo voltou a funcionar. Giuseppe deixou a biblioteca às pressas e sem nenhuma explicação. Francesco ergueu o rosto e pela primeira vez pôde encará-los diretamente.

Todos tinham a mesma expressão, aquela que ficaria em sua mente para sempre, ainda que ele nunca conseguisse explicá-la. Seus lábios se entreabriram, seu coração batia rápido, porém, ele não fugiu ou deixou-se cair, chorando e pedindo perdão por algo que não deveria se desculpar. O momento que Francesco havia esperado chegara, embora de uma forma totalmente diferente do planejado. _Desculpe, Peppe._

"Pai... e pai... e Mario." Seu olhar foi de Ivan para Alaudi com facilidade, pois estavam lado a lado. O ruivo estava na outra ponta, entre Alaudi e Catarina, e encará-lo diretamente serviu para confirmar sua decisão. Não havia mais volta. Não havia desculpa ou história que pudesse contar. "Nós precisamos conversar."

 _Continua..._


	12. XI

**XI**

Era uma terça-feira, após o expediente oficial. Ele e Alaudi revisavam alguns papéis que deveriam ser enviados para outras sedes de polícia. O louro havia recusado o cargo de Inspetor-Geral, mas recebia frequentemente relatórios dos demais Inspetores sobre assuntos relevantes e de interesse de sua divisão. Normalmente, aquela quantidade de trabalho atrasado era impensada, porém, com a chegada de sua irmã, e o último acontecimento envolvendo o pintor dos Cavallone, seu melhor amigo precisou recorrer a sua ajuda se quisesse despachá-los antes do prazo.

"Allegra me enviou uma carta. Seu navio chegará no começo da próxima semana." Alaudi falava enquanto os olhos azuis liam a folha de papel com rapidez. "Ela mencionou que está ansiosa para lhe ver."

"Eu estou ansioso por revê-la," Giulio sorriu. A irmã de Alaudi sempre teve um lugar especial em seu coração. "Ela ficará mesmo em um hotel?"

"Sim, e eu não consegui persuadi-la do contrário." O louro suspirou. "Ivan ofereceu sua casa, eu ofereci a _minha_ própria casa, mas ela disse que não quer atrapalhar minha rotina e se sentirá mais à vontade em um hotel. Ivan acha que é culpa dele." Ele ergueu o rosto e juntou as sobrancelhas. "Talvez ela aceite ficar na _sua_ casa."

"Impossível..."

Giulio não conseguiu não rir baixo, recebendo um meio sorriso do amigo que concordava com seu pensamento. Ivan Cavallone era uma pessoa extremamente preocupada e atenta às necessidades daqueles que o cercavam. Quando o assunto era Alaudi, ele não poupava esforços em atendê-lo e depois que soube que Allegra passaria alguns dias na Itália e gostaria de conhecê-lo, o Chefe dos Cavallone se apavorou. Pelos relatos que ouviu de Alaudi e de Mario, Ivan estava uma pilha de nervos com a chegada da moça.

"Ele não precisa se preocupar. Allegra é a mulher mais doce e compreensiva que conheço."

"Eu concordo." O Inspetor dobrou a folha de papel e a colocou dentro do envelope. "Você deveria ter se casado com a minha irmã. Nós seríamos família."

"Eu acredito que há alguns anos concordamos de não falar mais sobre isso..."

"Eu não concordei com nada, você disse que não queria que _aquele_ homem soubesse disso. Aliás..." Alaudi piscou como se lembrasse de algo. "O pintor está morando na propriedade."

Giulio sentiu os músculos de seu rosto se tornarem rígidos e seu maxilar ser apertado a tal ponto que seus dentes rangeram. Seus olhos se ergueram e foi muito difícil não deixar transparecer sua reação àquela notícia. _Eu desconfiei que isso fosse acontecer._ Em sua mente, ele imaginou rapidamente Mario e o francês fazendo todas as refeições juntos, longos passeios pelo jardim, passeios a cavalos e sempre sorridentes e conversando como velhos amigos.

"Desde quando?"

"Há alguns dias," o louro voltou a dar atenção aos seus papéis, "ele está morando com o chefe da segurança, Niccolò, provisoriamente."

Saber que Jules morava afastado da mansão principal não fez desaparecer a sensação ruim que se alojou no fundo de seu estômago. _Mario não me disse nada._ O moreno soube sobre o incidente que envolveu o francês e de certa forma sua opinião sobre aquele homem havia mudado _um pouco_. Ele provavelmente nunca conseguiria gostar do pintor, no entanto, simpatizou com o que aconteceu, embora fosse da opinião de que o culpado deveria ter sido entregue à polícia. Conhecendo um pouco da máfia como ele conhecia, Giulio deduziu que o cidadão já havia morrido e certamente de uma maneira não indolor.

Independentemente de sua opinião sobre a situação, saber que Mario não o havia comunicado sobre algo tão importante o incomodou. _Ele também não me disse de imediato que o professor de Catarina era o francês._ Giulio passou a mão na nuca, sem conseguir esconder o incômodo. Ele conhecia seu amante, mas não compreendia como, depois de todos esses anos, o ruivo ainda receasse contar certas coisas.

O excesso de trabalho não se limitou àquele dia e a rotina de permanecer além do horário se prolongou pelo restante daquela semana. Na quinta e sexta-feira Alaudi não iria trabalhar, pois precisaria se focar em terminar de arrumar sua casa. _E na segunda-feira eu começo a substituí-lo oficialmente._ Ivan se prontificou a ajudá-lo com a reforma da casa e Giulio assegurou ao amigo e chefe que conseguiria dar conta do trabalho sozinho. Ele não mentira, contudo, os dias foram longos e pelo segundo dia consecutivo ele deixava a sede de polícia quase meia-noite. _Eu ainda não terminei o trabalho e precisarei vir amanhã._

O moreno encarou o céu, ajeitando o cachecol em seu pescoço e suspirando. _Não é como se ele fosse vir. Com a chegada de Allegra as coisas devem estar caóticas na mansão._ Giulio engoliu seco, imaginando se o tempo livre de Mario era passado com _certas_ companhias. _Nós estamos muito longe e eu sei que ele tem se esforçado para que eu não fique chateado com o fato de Jules frequentar a mansão, mas isso não significa que tenha de esconder coisas de mim._

Intimamente, o Vice-Inspetor gostaria de não saber nada sobre o francês, ao mesmo tempo em que gostaria de saber tudo. Ele tinha plena consciência que não poderia monopolizar seu amante, entretanto, era muito difícil lidar com toda aquela situação. Jules era um lembrete vivo de um passado que Giulio havia superado, mas que às vezes retornava para assombrá-lo. Não havia dúvidas em seu coração sobre os sentimentos de Mario e essa certeza apenas tornava os seus próprios sentimentos difíceis de assumir. _Eu sei que ele deve achar que não confio nele, que não me esqueci da pessoa que ele costumava ser._

Giulio nunca foi uma pessoa possessiva ou ciumenta. Seus irmãos e irmãs, seus amigos, suas antigas namoradas, ocupavam lugares diferentes em sua vida e nenhum deles disputava mais ou menos atenção e cada um tinha sua própria importância. Por várias noites ele se perguntou se aquele não foi o motivo de sua noiva tê-lo deixado. As dúvidas, todavia, nunca foram respondidas e ele desistiu de buscar uma resposta satisfatória, aceitando que aquela relação desde o início estava fadada ao término.

Se ela houvesse mantido o noivado, o moreno suspeitava que seu futuro não teria sido tão feliz, ainda mais pelo fato de que Mario teria aparecido em sua vida de qualquer maneira graças a Ivan. Em todos os futuros que visualizou ele sempre se viu ao lado do ruivo e isso teria acarretado uma série de problemas extras se fosse um homem casado.

Mario estava longe de ser perfeito, mas aquela pessoa havia trazido um sopro novo de ar em sua vida, além de sentimentos e emoções que ele nunca sentira antes. O retorno de Jules serviu para despertá-los, retirá-los de seu sono e lembrá-lo de que o tempo poderia ter passado, porém, seu amor não havia mudado. _Eu me lembro perfeitamente do dia em que os vi juntos, há dez anos. Mario parecia tão feliz._ E, embora Giulio se recusasse a admitir o que sentia, a cada dia aquilo o sufocava mais e ele sabia o que aconteceria se não lidasse com aquela emoção.

 _Da última vez que eu me senti dessa forma foi quando percebi que estava apaixonado por ele. Por semanas eu tentei esquecer, fazer outras coisas, ocupar minha mente e esperar que o tempo fizesse sua parte. No fim, aqueles sentimentos transbordaram e eu perdi completamente o controle da minha vida. Eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça novamente._

Giulio estava com ciúmes.

Todas as vezes que se imaginou compartilhando aquela informação ele via o sorriso de deboche nos lábios rosados de Mario, acompanhado pelos olhos verdes e que pareciam sempre rir. Na sua opinião, um homem de mais de trinta anos não deveria se portar daquela forma, agindo como um adolescente inexperiente e perdendo tempo com bobagens. Em todos aqueles anos o amante nunca lhe deu motivos para duvidar de seu comportamento e Giulio sabia que era o único a se sentir dessa forma. Ele sabia que Jules não significava perigo, mas não conseguia evitar sentir-se ameaçado por sua presença, mesmo que tais inseguranças soassem infantis.

O Vice-Inspetor entrou em seu carro, afrouxando um pouco o cachecol ao sentir o calor do interior do veículo. Estava tarde para jantar em algum restaurante e ele se sentia exausto para cozinhar. A decisão de chegar em casa e dormir após um banho parecia a mais sensata e ele percorreu o trajeto ponderando quanto tempo demoraria para terminar seu trabalho no dia seguinte. Não havia muito a ser feito, no entanto, com Allegra chegando no começo da semana ele sabia que Alaudi ficaria ocupado por alguns dias e se o trabalho se acumulasse não haveria tempo para apreciar a companhia da jovem mulher. Allegra era sua amiga de infância e uma de suas pessoas favoritas.

O carro foi estacionado no local de sempre, em frente à sua casa, mas ele não era o único parado naquela área. O veículo da frente estava desligado, contudo, assim que Giulio desceu a pessoa à frente fez o mesmo. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram, pois ele havia reconhecido de imediato o carro e sabia muito bem quem o dirigia, mas não entendia porque aquela pessoa não havia simplesmente entrado já que tinha uma cópia da chave. A iluminação fraca daquela área o impossibilitou de olhá-lo diretamente, entretanto, quando chegaram à soleira seus olhos se arregalaram e ele automaticamente levou a mão ao rosto do amante. Mario estava gelado.

"Por que você não entrou?" O moreno retirou o próprio sobretudo, passando-o ao redor do ruivo, que vestia somente uma camisa branca por baixo do colete azul. A porta foi aberta e ele se apressou em colocá-lo para dentro. "Há quanto tempo você está lá fora? Por que não foi à sede de polícia?"

Não houve resposta e Mario seguiu atrás em silêncio, os olhos baixos e uma expressão tão distante que por um momento ele achou que o ruivo estava apenas de corpo presente. Giulio acendeu a lareira da sala de estar e pediu que ele se acomodasse enquanto prepararia um café quente. Seu amante obedeceu prontamente e a cada segundo de quietude sua preocupação aumentava. _O que pode ter acontecido? Ele parece ter visto um fantasma._ O moreno fez o café mais rápido de sua vida, colocando a quantidade de açúcar que Mario geralmente gostava e retornando à sala com duas xícaras.

"Obrigado," o agradecimento soou baixo e o ruivo deu um longo gole em seu café, fechando os olhos e suspirando. "Eu esqueci minha chave."

"Você está pálido, por que não toma um banho? Eu vou encher a banheira."

"Não... não agora." Mario o segurou pelo braço e sua atenção voltou ao café.

Giulio permaneceu ao seu lado distraído demais para dar atenção à sua bebida. O amante havia terminado há algum tempo seu café e olhava para o fundo da xícara de porcelana como se visse algo que mais ninguém pudesse ver. O moreno não sabia o que havia acontecido, se fora uma discussão com alguém ou algum problema com a Família, mas se o ruivo precisasse dele ele estaria ali. As xícaras vazias foram levadas para a cozinha e Giulio retornou com um cobertor que trouxe do segundo andar.

"Você continua gelado." Ele havia tirado os sapatos antes de pisar no tapete que forrava aquela área e ajoelhou-se para retirar os do amante. "Venha cá, você precisa se esquentar."

Ele deitou no sofá e fez um gesto para que Mario se deitasse por cima. O modo como o ruivo o olhou o surpreendeu, todavia, não tanto quanto a facilidade com que suas palavras foram acatadas. Mario parecia assustado com alguma coisa e acomodou-se sobre ele como um gato, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço e ficando completamente escondido pelo cobertor. Giulio encarava o teto da sala de estar sem saber o que fazer além de estar ali para aquela pessoa, e todas as suas dúvidas e inseguranças pessoais desapareceram. Ter Mario em seus braços no final do dia era a única coisa que importava.

Giulio não percebeu que havia pegado no sono, acordando algumas horas depois. O amante dormia profundamente em seu peito, a respiração alta e aparentando cansaço. O moreno se mexeu devagar, fazendo o possível para não acordá-lo. A cabeça ruiva foi colocada sobre uma das quatro almofadas e o Vice-Inspetor se espreguiçou antes de deixar a sala de estar, percebendo que não era mais tão jovem para dormir em locais ruins. Ele seguiu direto para o segundo andar, onde tomou um banho rápido. Ao retornar à sala de estar, Mario acordou quase de imediato e colocou a cabeça para fora do cobertor.

"Vá tomar um banho e eu prepararei alguma coisa para comermos. Você deve estar com fome." A sugestão foi seguida por um gentil beijo no alto da cabeça e, novamente, o ruivo mostrou-se estranhamente obediente.

Ele sabia que teria suas respostas em breve e principalmente depois que Mario estivesse de estômago forrado. O jantar seria omeletes e alguns vegetais fritos no azeite, somente o que dispunha sua despensa. O pão do café da manhã foi aquecido com queijo por alguns minutos e, quando Mario desceu, a refeição não parecia ter sido feita às pressas. O amante vestia um de seus pijamas, mas a aparência exausta não havia desaparecido, assim como os olhos fundos e preocupados.

Aquela foi uma peculiar refeição, silenciosa e breve. Mario mal tocou na comida, focando-se na garrafa de vinho, que bebeu praticamente sozinho. Giulio manteve-se vigilante, observando cada gesto e tentando descobrir o que poderia ter acontecido para deixá-lo naquele estado. O Mario que ele conhecia não era quieto e raramente perdia tempo com qualquer coisa que não pudesse ser resolvida com uma conversa imediata ou discussão. O que quer que houvesse acontecido fora grave o bastante para deixá-lo completamente sem vida.

O jantar terminou e o moreno se recusou a abrir outra garrafa de vinho, recebendo um dar de ombros. Mario perguntou se ele precisaria de ajuda para tirar a mesa, avisando que estaria no quarto quando sua resposta foi negativa. Giulio utilizou aqueles minutos para pensar no que faria, fitando o relógio e suspirando ao perceber que já passava das duas da manhã. Ele deveria ir para a sede de polícia antes das 6h, o que lhe dava tempo apenas para um breve cochilo, isso na teoria. Na prática, seus pensamentos estavam focados em Mario.

O ruivo o esperava próximo a uma das inúmeras janelas fechadas. O frio da noite contrastava com o calor do cômodo, aquecido pela grande lareira do lado esquerdo. Os vidros estavam embaçados, com exceção de um, cheio de marcas de dedos. Em suas costas estava o cobertor que o moreno levou para a sala e daquele ângulo Mario parecia uma criança perdida.

"Eu estou preocupado com você," Giulio o abraçou por trás, satisfeito por não ter sido afastado. Enquanto o amante não se recusasse a ser envolvido o problema não era direcionado a _ele_. "O que aconteceu? Por que você ficou esse tempo todo lá fora, no frio?"

Como esperado, a resposta não foi dada de imediato.

Mario conservou-se em silêncio por um bom tempo, os olhos enxergando além da janela e o mesmo rosto inexpressivo. O Vice-Inspetor ficou imóvel, envolvendo-o em seus braços e apoiando o queixo no alto de sua cabeça, ainda que de maneira desajeitada, visto que Mario não era tão baixo. Quando o silêncio começava a se tornar constrangedor e ele cogitava retirar sua pergunta, o ruivo respirou fundo.

"Giuseppe e Francesco estão juntos. Eles são amantes."

As palavras foram ditas sem afetação e com o único intuito de comunicar a informação. Giulio não conseguia ver qual expressão Mario vestia naquele momento, mas aquele estranho comportamento de repente fez todo o sentido. Sua mente passou a funcionar rapidamente, pensando qual seria a coisa certa a ser dita e qual seria o melhor gesto para ajudá-lo. Suas próprias palavras lhe faltaram e Giulio só reaprendeu a falar quando Mario virou-se devagar. Os dois se entreolharam e um amargo sorriso cruzou os lábios de seu interlocutor.

"Mas você já sabia, não é?"

A acusação camuflada pela pergunta o fez engolir seco. Os olhos verdes pousaram sobre ele por um instante e se abaixaram quando o ruivo se afastou, deixando o cobertor para trás. _Aquela_ expressão ele conhecia muito bem e não achou que viveria para vê-la novamente. Era uma mistura de irritação com desapontamento.

"Todo esse tempo eu imaginei que Giuseppe estivesse apaixonado pelo Niccolò. Eu fui tão cego que me deixei manipular por você e não vi o que estava acontecendo bem debaixo do meu nariz. Vocês combinaram?"

"Eu nunca lhe manipulei." Ele pegou o cobertor do chão e virou-se devagar. "E ninguém combinou nada."

"Quando você me perguntou se eu me importaria em saber quem era a pessoa que havia mudado meu irmão, eu senti que havia mais por trás daquela pergunta, mas não disse nada porque acreditei que se você soubesse de alguma coisa teria me dito." Mario parou ao lado da cama. "Você se divertiu, Giulio? Escondendo coisas de mim e me assistindo agir como um perfeito idiota?"

A resposta estava presa em sua garganta e ali permaneceu. O moreno se manteve imóvel, somente ouvindo e sem ter coragem de responder. Havia tantas coisas que ele gostaria de dizer, tantas respostas que ele gostaria de obter, porém, sentia que suas preocupações não eram relevantes em comparação ao sofrimento do amante.

Giulio sabia que aquele que falava não era Mario, apenas uma parte, aquela que havia se machucado com a verdade. Ele desconfiou que aquele dia fosse chegar, mas intimamente esperou que Francesco e Giuseppe assumissem a situação ao invés de serem descobertos. _Aparentemente eu estava errado._

Entretanto, Mario não estava. Ele sabia.

O Vice-Inspetor nunca ouviu claramente nenhuma confissão.

Nenhum dos dois envolvidos chegou diretamente a ele e confirmou suas dúvidas, mas ele desconfiou que alguma coisa havia acontecido. Como alguém que assistiu Francesco crescer a certa distância, as mudanças na relação com seu Braço Direito não foram nítidas, e provavelmente passavam despercebidas por aqueles que conviviam diretamente, como Alaudi, Ivan e até Mario. Mas para ele os sinais estavam ali, claros e distintos.

Giuseppe foi o que mais mudou e por esse motivo Giulio achou que o ruivo acabaria descobrindo. O louro sempre foi o oposto do irmão, tímido e sério, mais introvertido e dificilmente aquele novo brilho em seu olhar teria surgido por algum motivo banal. Sua desconfiança mais forte aconteceu há alguns meses, durante um jantar na casa dos Cavallone. Ele estava se dirigindo ao jardim para pegar seu carro quando viu Francesco e Giuseppe conversando no começo da escada. A cena não demonstrava nada além de uma conversa informal entre Chefe e Braço Direito, mas para Giulio significou muito mais. O modo como se olhavam, a maneira como se viam, a linguagem corporal mais íntima e próxima. Naquele instante ele soube que um dia aquela simples cena, e aquele simples sentimento, acabaria desencadeando uma tempestade.

"Mas não vou negar que não tinha conhecimento. Eu desconfiei, apenas isso."

"E por que eu nunca soube dessas suas _desconfianças_?" Mario passava as mãos nos cabelos, o que deixava evidente o quão nervoso estava. Anos de discussões e brigas tolas o ensinaram a ler aquela pessoa como a palma de sua mão. "O que mais você _desconfia_ que eu não saiba?'"

 _Respire, repire..._ O moreno fechou os olhos e suspirou longamente. Ele sempre foi o lado ponderado e racional daquela relação, responsabilidade essa que lhe era inerente por ter como amante alguém tão arredio e indisciplinado como Mario. Quando discutiam, independentemente do motivo, raramente Giulio elevava o tom de voz ou deixava suas emoções transparecessem. Seu trabalho na sede de polícia fora responsável por aquela facilidade em omitir seus sentimentos, apesar de saber que o ruivo detestava quando ele se calava.

"Olhe nos meus olhos e diga: você teria acreditado em mim?" As palavras saíram com o mesmo tom de sempre. Não havia sinal de que ele estivesse em uma discussão. "Se eu falasse que desconfiava que seu irmão e Francesco eram amantes você _realmente_ acreditaria em mim, Mario?"

Ele sabia exatamente o efeito que aquela implicação causaria e assisti-lo se desenrolar diante de seus olhos não foi satisfatório, pelo contrário. Tudo o que Giulio queria era abraçá-lo e envolvê-lo, demonstrando com todo o seu corpo o quão preocupado estava e que estaria presente para o que seu amante precisasse. Ele só conseguia imaginar a dor e sabia que não poderia fazer nada além de reconfortá-lo, mas nem isso Mario permitiria. Sua teimosia não tinha limites.

A expressão do ruivo mudou, da irritação para completa impotência. Ele sabia que Giulio estava certo, que ele não teria acreditado e provavelmente usaria aquilo como motivo de gozação sempre que estivessem sozinhos. No entanto, a mais sem graça das piadas havia se tornado realidade. As desconfianças do moreno eram reais e ele se martirizava por não ter um plano para aquela situação, por não ter pensado no que faria se Mario descobrisse.

"Eu vou embora."

Ele começou a desabotoar a parte de cima do pijama, mas parou assim que o moreno se aproximou. O olhar que Giulio recebeu foi ferino e carregado de resentimentos e ele percebeu que suas palavras, naquela noite, seriam em vão. Mario estava completamente incapacitado de escutá-lo, sua razão em frangalhos e se Giulio tentasse apelar para a racionalidade provavelmente desencadearia uma briga paralela.

"Eu não vou deixar que vá embora nesse estado e a essa hora. E infelizmente sou a última pessoa que você quer ter por perto," o moreno pegou um dos cobertores que estava dobrado ao pé da larga cama, segurando-o junto ao outro. "Use o quarto, eu dormirei na sala."

Giulio não esperou por uma resposta e deixou o segundo andar sentindo-se mais cansado do que se houvesse feito quatro plantões seguidos, como na época de juventude. A lareira da sala de estar foi refeita e ele adicionou a quantidade de madeira que achou suficiente para não permitir que ele congelasse durante a noite. O sofá era pequeno e metade de suas pernas ficaria para fora, mas soava melhor do que estar no mesmo cômodo que alguém que não queria sua companhia. _Eu nunca achei que viveria para ver o dia em que Mario não iria me querer ao seu lado na cama._ Um triste sorriso cruzou seus lábios e ele se afundou nos cobertores.

Ele dormiu quase imediatamente, exausto tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. Aquele foi um curto sono e sem sonhos, e a sensação que teve quando seus olhos se abriram foi que havia simplesmente piscado. O som veio da porta de entrada e ao ver a claridade do dia por trás da cortina ele deduziu que fosse Mario. A lareira havia quase se apagado, mas Giulio não se levantou. Um de seus braços cobriu seu rosto e por alguns minutos ele nada fez além de permanecer deitado.

Aquele seria um longo dia... para todos.

 _Continua..._


	13. XII

**XII**

"Alaudi, o jantar está sendo servido."

O toque em seu ombro esquerdo foi breve, curto, quase um esbarrão. No entanto, a sensação foi como se alguém o houvesse puxado para baixo, retirando-o de sua mente e o trazendo violentamente de volta à realidade. Os olhos azuis piscaram, as sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele precisou de alguns segundos para lembrar-se de onde estava. Os móveis que o rodeavam eram finos e caros, o tapete embaixo de seus pés provavelmente custava mais do que um mês inteiro de salário. A cadeira de madeira que aparentava simplicidade havia sido trazida da Inglaterra e, de acordo com Ivan, fora um presente pessoal de alguma realeza.

Entretanto, o que fez Alaudi ter certeza de onde estava não foi nenhum dos móveis ou o tamanho daquele gigantesco quarto. Sua afirmação estava na figura do homem parado ao seu lado e cuja expressão preocupada o fez recordar do motivo que o fez levar a cadeira para perto da janela. _O céu..._ O louro virou o rosto para a janela e o fraco azul havia desaparecido completamente. O céu escuro e sem estrelas era típico daquela época do ano, mas Alaudi não notou sua chegada, embora houvesse estado ali o tempo todo.

O dia havia terminado.

"Ivan," sua voz soou rouca e sua garganta arranhou, "nós precisamos falar com Francesco."

O amante o encarou, mas nada disse. Sua resposta foi um oferecer de mão, cujos dedos se entrelaçaram com a firmeza de uma decisão. Ambos sabiam que aquele seria um longo jantar e mais longa seria aquela noite. As horas passadas em contemplação não foram desnecessárias. Alaudi precisava daquele momento, daquele tempo para si e para os seus pensamentos. A vida que ele havia construído nos últimos anos permitia-lhe aquele instante de dúvida e incerteza. E, mais do que isso, o amor e confiança que seu filho havia depositado em sua pessoa durante todo aquele tempo merecia uma resposta.

Por horas ele repassou aquele dia por trás de seus olhos abertos, mas que não viam a bela paisagem além da janela. Cada momento pareceu mais e mais inevitável, como se todas as mudanças que ocorreram fossem previamente organizadas pela Providência e desde o começo nenhum deles tivesse controle sobre suas ações.

A arrumação de sua casa estava marcada há semanas e Ivan havia se prontificado a ajudar nos ajustes finais. Alguns empregados da Família foram remanejados para sua residência, limpando-a de cima a baixo. Os papéis de parede foram trocados, assim como alguns móveis que já estavam velhos, mas que foram esquecidos. Na quinta e sexta-feira eles terminariam de pintar o segundo andar, mais especificamente o quarto principal. Tal tarefa poderia ter sido feita por qualquer outro empregado, porém, o brilho nos olhos do moreno impossibilitou Alaudi de recusá-lo.

Na mansão, Ivan tinha uma vida cheia de mordomias e privilégios. Cada uma daquelas pessoas vivia para servi-lo, ainda que o Inspetor soubesse que seu amante não gostava _tanto_ de ser paparicado. A chance de arregaçar as mangas e fazer um trabalho manual que jamais seria permitido na mansão soou como uma positiva mudança de ambiente, e somente por essa razão ele permitiu que seu quarto fosse pintado. Aquele era um local recluso e com exceção dele próprio apenas Ivan tinha acesso. Mesmo que o resultado não fosse positivo, Alaudi sempre poderia olhar para suas paredes e lembrar-se do tempo que passaram juntos.

O quarto foi pintado em menos tempo do que o programado. O Chefe dos Cavallone não era completamente inútil e o desastre se transformou em belas paredes que poderiam ter sido facilmente pintadas por um semiprofissional. Originalmente, eles pretendiam passar o dia realizando aquela tarefa, contudo, percebendo que teriam o restante do tempo livre decidiram sair para almoçar antes de retornarem à mansão. _Havia empregados dando os últimos retoques na cozinha, logo, não haveria problema em ir embora com a casa aberta._ _Se tivéssemos demorado um pouco mais com a pintura não teríamos chegado tão cedo. Francesco já não estaria na biblioteca e nada daquilo teria acontecido._

Mario os acompanhou até o centro e, mesmo que houvesse alegado que iria até a casa de Giulio, Alaudi duvidou que isso fosse verdade. Ele não sabia com detalhes, e não gostaria de saber, realmente, mas a relação de seu melhor amigo com aquela pessoa tinha seus altos e baixos, e se havia uma das poucas certezas que o louro tinha na vida é que Mario era uma das pessoas mais covardes que ele conhecia quando o assunto eram conversas sérias. _Eu tive a sensação de que ele estava escondendo algo de Giulio._

Quando Alaudi e Ivan deixaram a casa a caminho do restaurante, o ruivo já estava do lado de fora, dentro de seu carro e sem aparentar ter sequer saído dali. Mesmo a contragosto, os três acabaram seguindo juntos na mesma direção e a sucessão de estranhas coincidências continuou.

Dos quatro restaurantes que eles estavam acostumados a almoçar nenhum estava disponível. Mario foi o responsável pelas tentativas e todas as vezes a resposta foi negativa. O Braço Direito sugeriu que Ivan tentasse um quinto restaurante, porém, o moreno se recusou a usar seu título e posição social para obter aquele tipo de vantagem. O Inspetor achou aquilo suspeito, visto que, no começo de seu relacionamento, o amante sempre conseguia quartos exclusivos para algumas horas de amor em hotéis caros e requisitados e certamente não de maneira convencional.

"Vamos para a mansão. Chegaremos um pouco depois do almoço." Ivan acomodou-se melhor no banco traseiro do carro. "Na pior das hipóteses Lorenzo ficará bravo por ter de cozinhar alguma coisa fora do horário."

As inocentes palavras foram acompanhadas por um suspiro. Alaudi concordou e os dois veículos deixaram Roma. Durante todo o trajeto não houve distrações ou divergências, e nenhum carro interferiu no percurso. Ao chegarem à mansão, Catarina descia as escadas saltitante, vestindo por cima do vestido azul claro um avental branco e com manchas de tintas. Havia respingos em seus braços e bochechas.

"Papa, papa!" A menina correu até eles como se estivesse atrasada para algum importante evento. "Onde está a minha tela nova? A grande!"

"Na biblioteca."

"Eu preciso dela _urgente_!"

"Já passou da hora de almoçar, Catarina. Depois eu pedirei que a levem para cima."

A animação se transformou em uma expressão séria. Os olhos castanhos se abriram um pouco mais e o louro sabia o que viria em seguida. Catarina nada disse, abaixando a cabeça e dando meia-volta, caminhando com ombros intencionalmente baixos e um desanimo quase palpável.

"Ivan..." Alaudi o puxou pela manga da camisa.

"Mas ela precisa comer." O moreno sussurrou, mas revirou os olhos ao perceber que não venceria. "Catarina, nós vamos levá-la para cima, mas você irá almoçar conosco."

"Mesmo?" A menina virou-se e seu rosto iluminou-se. "Jules ainda está pintando e eu pretendia ajudá-lo."

"Você? Ajudando?" Mario abaixou-se e puxou o nariz de Catarina quando ela se aproximou.

"Sim, apoio moral!" A garotinha pareceu repetir algo que havia escutado, pois certamente não sabia o que significavam aquelas palavras.

Os quatro seguiram juntos na direção da biblioteca. A tela em questão havia sido comprada no início da semana e fora encomendada sob medida. Era grande, maior do que Catarina, e a madeira era pesada e impossível de ser carregada por uma única pessoa. Duas pessoas talvez conseguissem levá-la, mas com três, ainda que o terceiro elemento fosse inútil, elevava as chances de sucesso.

Recordando-se daquele curto caminho, Alaudi se perguntou por que Ivan não havia simplesmente chamado meia dúzia de empregados para fazer o serviço. O chefe da segurança estava no jardim quando chegaram, e Niccolò e mais alguns homens poderiam facilmente realizar a tarefa.

O louro, no entanto, desconfiava que tudo teria sido pior se quem entrasse na biblioteca naquele momento fossem outras pessoas.

Quando a porta foi aberta sua mente precisou de um instante para processar o que seus olhos viram. A biblioteca dos Cavallone era enorme e possuía duas entradas. A principal, aquela que usavam, era aberta de ambos os lados, feita de uma pesada e escura madeira, talhada com o símbolo da Família e cujos puxadores eram dois cavalos. A segunda entrada ficava do outro lado e era usada somente em casos de emergência, escondida atrás de uma prateleira de livros de culinária e dando diretamente para o jardim lateral. Em frente à entrada ficavam dois sofás e três poltronas, ajeitadas ao redor de uma mesa de centro e sobre um grosso tapete felpudo que se estendia até a mesa de trabalho de Ivan, que ficava à esquerda e em frente à gigantesca janela de vidro.

Aquele local possuía uma visão privilegiada do jardim e durante a primavera era o melhor lugar para admirar a mudança da estação. O jardim havia sido encomendado e todas as flores que ali cresciam foram escolhidas a dedo pelo jardineiro, exatamente por estarem na frente da mesa do Chefe. Naquele começo de tarde, contudo, paisagem nenhuma seria capaz de roubar-lhe a atenção para o que acontecia no centro da biblioteca.

Em seu coração, e na maior parte do tempo, Francesco nunca havia crescido.

Todas as vezes que o via era como se a versão de dez anos atrás estivesse sempre presente. Sua altura era um _detalhe_ difícil de passar despercebido, principalmente nós últimos meses. Por anos Alaudi olhou para baixo, muitas vezes se ajoelhando para ouvi-lo falar.

Francesco agora era da sua altura, a conversa era em pé de igualdade e aquela realidade foi difícil de digerir. Entretanto, para não se desvincular da imagem que havia criado em seu coração, o louro passou a aceitar a mudança de altura como se ela houvesse sido um fato isolado. Por dentro, aquele rapaz continuava a ser seu garotinho.

Então, quando a inevitável realidade aconteceu diante de seus olhos, foi como se Alaudi estivesse sonhando.

A primeira coisa que pensou foi que Francesco havia levado uma garota para casa. O Inspetor reconheceria o filho em qualquer lugar e em qualquer circunstância, mas em um primeiro momento não foi capaz de juntar as peças. Ele viu o beijo, que não foi inocente ou entre amigos. O Francesco em seu coração dissipou-se um pouco. Sua companhia, cujos cabelos levemente desarrumados omitiam seu rosto, para Alaudi era uma colega de escola. Aqueles ao seu lado também haviam parado de andar e encaravam a cena. Seus olhos foram para Ivan, cuja expressão ele não conseguia se lembrar. _Ele deve estar aliviado. Ivan sempre quis que Francesco vivesse uma vida normal._

"O que está acontecendo?"

A voz veio da pessoinha que passou por entre suas pernas e parou próxima ao tapete. A presença de Catarina foi como uma tempestade em um dia de verão. Alaudi piscou, acordando daquele estupor. Os dois no meio da biblioteca se viraram na direção em que estavam e a garota da escola havia se transformado em Giuseppe. Sua expressão era uma mistura de pavor e medo. _O quê..._

Ambos ficaram em pé, imóveis e encarando aqueles que haviam acabado de chegar. A mente do Inspetor de polícia funcionava rápido, pensamentos desconexos se misturavam, a cena era repassada várias e várias vezes e o restante da imagem que ele havia construído desapareceu. Só havia a realidade, nada mais. O garotinho fora embora.

Giuseppe passou por ele às pressas e por um instante Alaudi achou ter visto lágrimas em seu rosto. Dessa vez, seu olhar foi para Mario. O ruivo estava pálido, os lábios entreabertos e um olhar viciado. A surpresa era tão evidente que o louro achou que ele fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento. Os rostos estavam ali, diante de seus olhos, mas as reações pareciam acontecer devagar.

"Nós precisamos conversar."

Francesco roubou sua atenção mais uma vez. À sua frente não havia mais o garotinho ou o rapaz pego aos beijos pelos pais, escondido na biblioteca. Sua expressão era serena, olhos decididos e voz séria. Ivan pediu gentilmente que Catarina chamasse Jules para almoçar. A garota acatou a ideia, deixando a biblioteca e aparentando completa alienação à situação. O Inspetor não se recordava de ter andado, apenas que quando percebeu já estava sentado em um dos lados do sofá. O moreno havia se acomodado em uma das poltronas e Mario, que parecia um pedaço de papel no meio de uma ventania, tinha a mesma expressão confusa e olhos vidrados ao se sentar.

O herdeiro tomou a voz, o que era esperado diante daquele contexto. Em poucos minutos ele explicou a cena que haviam visto, embora, honestamente, não houvesse necessidade de explicações. O beijo, o modo como Giuseppe estava tão à vontade a ponto de soltar os cabelos e não se importar com a camisa amassada, o ar ao redor daquelas duas pessoas e a cumplicidade e intimidade que se dissiparam ao perceberem que tinham companhia. Após o choque inicial e, enquanto escutava seu filho dizer que ele e o Braço Direito estavam em uma relação há alguns meses, Alaudi achou a notícia incrivelmente óbvia.

"Eu queria ter dito antes, mas não consegui." Francesco aparentava ser o mais calmo de todos, "Eu não estou me desculpando por amar Giuseppe, mas sinto muito por não ter dito antes."

A última parte fez os olhos azuis se desviarem. Os anos poderiam ter passado, todavia, o herdeiro conservava aquele resquício de teimosia misturada com arrogância que Alaudi sabia ser típica dos Cavallone. Até mesmo Catarina, que não era ligada a eles por laços sanguíneos, havia herdado tal característica. Por um instante ele achou que Ivan fosse dizer algo, mas todos pareciam focados demais em digerir aquelas palavras para retrucar. O iminente silêncio serviu unicamente para que o louro tivesse certeza de que ele precisaria tomar a iniciativa.

"Nós... ouvimos você." Ele estranhou a própria voz. Ela não condizia com as batidas incessantes de seu coração ou o suor em suas mãos. "Conversaremos depois, Francesco."

"Certo."

O rapaz deixou a biblioteca e quando a porta se fechou o Chefe dos Cavallone deixou-se escorregar pela poltrona. Sua nuca foi apoiada na parte alta e seus belos olhos cor de mel fitaram o teto, apesar de certamente estarem vendo outra coisa. Mario moveu-se duas vezes em seu assento, como se ele houvesse de repente sido infestado por formigas, até finalmente ficar de pé e sair sem dizer uma única palavra. Alaudi permanecia imóvel, sem saber se deveria ou não falar alguma coisa e se havia, de fato, algo que poderia ser dito. _Nossos silêncios geralmente são tão naturais. Este parece sufocante._

"O que acabou de acontecer?"

A voz o fez erguer o rosto. Ivan tinha uma expressão mais suave e suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas. Os amantes se encararam e o moreno levantou-se, indo sentar-se ao seu lado e procurando suas mãos. Aquele foi um longo silêncio, mas dessa vez ele não se importou. O nervosismo que sentia desapareceu e a presença daquela pessoa levou para longe todas as suas preocupações. Aquele assunto era importante e delicado demais para ser tratado de imediato e sem um prévio juízo de valores decorrente de horas de meditação e profundas divagações. Eles sentariam e conversariam, mas não naquele momento.

Catarina estava sozinha na sala de jantar quando eles chegaram. De acordo com a garotinha, Jules havia prometido almoçar com Niccolò e deixara a mansão há poucos minutos. Ivan sentou-se com um meio sorriso e a refeição transcorreu como qualquer outra. Francesco não desceu, Catarina não fez perguntas e, mesmo que a fome houvesse desaparecido, o Inspetor degustou cada prato com a mesma diligência de todas as refeições. Ao subir para o quarto, ele arrastou uma das cadeiras para perto da janela e ali se instalou. A noção de tempo desapareceu, as horas passaram e ele teria permanecido na mais profunda reflexão se Ivan não o tivesse chamado para o jantar.

"Eu não sei onde Mario está, Giuseppe não voltou para a mansão e Francesco jantou há algum tempo." O moreno parou de andar antes de deixarem o quarto. Suas largas costas eram tudo o que ele via. "O que eu devo fazer, Alaudi?"

Os lábios se entreabriram, mas nada proferiram.

Não havia resposta certa para aquela pergunta e qualquer coisa que ele tentasse dizer poderia ser mal interpretada e criar mais problemas do que soluções. O Chefe dos Cavallone estava em uma posição difícil e Alaudi sabia que precisaria ser o mediador entre pai e filho para que aquele assunto não fosse o início de uma briga que suscitaria um afastamento permanente. Havia sido daquela forma com seu pai, e ele não desejava que Francesco passasse pelo o que ele passou.

"Eu quero falar com ele primeiro," a testa apoiou-se nas largas costas e ele apertou o tecido branco da camisa, "posso?"

Ivan virou-se devagar, depositando um gentil beijo em sua testa antes de abrir a porta. O sussurrado "obrigado" mal foi ouvido e Alaudi o assistiu seguir pelo corredor antes de virar a direita e começar a descer a escadaria que levaria ao hall. Seus passos foram lentos e abafados pelo tapete vinho que forrava o segundo andar. O destino era a terceira porta, cujo nome entalhado na madeira não remetia mais ao garotinho de bochechas coradas e olhos sonhadores para quem ele costumava ler antes de dormir.

Quando entrasse naquele quarto eles seriam dois homens.

 **x**

As três batidas soaram baixas e a espera para ser atendido não foi longa.

Francesco abriu a porta vestindo seu pijama e sobre a mesa havia dois livros, algumas folhas e o tinteiro. _Ele consegue estudar nesse tipo de situação._ O rapaz não pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo, convidando-o a entrar e oferecendo sua cadeira de estudos, que foi negada. Alaudi acomodou-se na beirada da cama, as pernas cruzadas, e sentindo-se um pouco nervoso. Ele havia juntado coragem para ter aquela conversa, mas não sabia ao certo como ela deveria começar.

"Meu pai lhe mandou aqui?" O herdeiro sentou-se ao seu lado, um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"Não, eu vim porque quis." O Inspetor cruzou os dedos. "Eu queria conversar com você a sós. A conversa na biblioteca foi... muito rápida."

"Porque eu não esperava ser pego." Ele coçou a nuca do mesmo jeito que Ivan estava acostumado a fazer. "Precisei improvisar."

"Você não disse nada antes por causa de Giuseppe, não foi?" Aquela dedução não demorou a ser feita. Pela reação do Braço Direito ele havia sido o motivo daquela relação ter permanecido nas sombras.

"Sim, mas eu tenho minha parcela de culpa. Se eu realmente quisesse poderia ter dito antes."

"Respeitar a opinião do seu parceiro é importante, mas nesse caso eu acho que você deveria ter nos comunicado, embora eu não saiba dizer se alguma coisa teria mudado."

"Você está decepcionado, Alaudi? Eu lhe desapontei?"

Os olhos azuis se ergueram e o louro o encarou com as sobrancelhas juntas. Aquele pensamento não havia sido cogitado e saber que Francesco pudesse se sentir daquela forma fez seu coração se tornar apertado.

"Francis, você nunca me decepcionou. O que aconteceu não mudou em nada minha opinião e sentimentos por você." A mão direita foi erguida, tocando o belo rosto de seu filho que a cada dia parecia se assemelhar mais ao do pai. "Estamos somente nós dois aqui. Você não precisa esconder mais nada."

Francesco arregalou os olhos devagar e sua expressão mudou aos poucos. Toda a confiança, calma e tranquilidade desapareceram e as lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto seguidas por um baixo choro. Naquele momento seu garotinho estava de volta, assustado e temendo as consequências que suas ações poderiam trazer. Alaudi não sabia como aquela história terminaria, porém, independente da decisão que Ivan fosse tomar ele já havia tomado a _sua_ decisão: ele ficaria ao lado de Francesco até o fim e lutaria por sua felicidade.

"D-Desculpe," o rapaz enxugou o rosto, ainda que as lágrimas não parassem de cair, "mas eu estou um pouco desesperado. E-Eu não sei o que fazer agora."

"Eu falarei com Ivan depois do jantar. Seu pai está tão perdido quanto você."

"Você falou com Giuseppe?"

"Não, ainda não." O louro preferiu não mencionar que ele não havia retornado. "Antes eu gostaria de saber exatamente o que devemos esperar da relação de vocês."

O Inspetor esforçou-se em soar o mais específico possível, apesar de nervoso. Ele nunca se imaginou naquela posição, conversando com seu filho sobre relacionamentos, ainda mais com outro rapaz. Sua resolução em ajudar Francesco no que fosse preciso infelizmente não veio junto com um manual de como iniciar a conversa e ele sentiu-se muito mais velho do que seus 32 anos.

Francesco piscou algumas vezes, seus longos cílios molhados de lágrimas e uma expressão curiosa.

"Você está perguntando se eu e Giuseppe já dormimos juntos?"

Alaudi sentiu as bochechas se tornarem rubras.

Ali estava ele, um homem, adulto, corando para algo completamente normal e esperado entre duas pessoas apaixonadas e que moravam basicamente debaixo do mesmo teto. A prática, no entanto, era cruel. E o pequeno Francesco que vivia correndo entre suas pernas e sorrindo quando conseguia atenção desapareceu novamente. Ele desconfiou que talvez tocassem naquele assunto durante a conversa, mas não achou que realmente chegariam nesse ponto. _Ivan irá chorar quando descobrir..._

"Eu acredito que já saiba da resposta." Ele levou a mão ao queixo. "Ivan ficará um pouco desapontado. Em uma de suas fantasias idiotas, seu pai imaginou que vocês teriam aquelas conversas constrangedoras de pai para filho sobre sexualidade." A realização de que nada daquilo aconteceria o fez quase sorrir. "Você tem sorte, Francesco, de verdade."

O rapaz riu e aquele belo e aliviado sorriso aqueceu seu coração. Alaudi sentia que havia feito a coisa certa ao vir conversar primeiro com Francesco. A conversa com o _outro_ pai talvez não fosse tão tranquila.

As primeiras questões deram lugar a um diálogo mais leve e o herdeiro compartilhou um pouco de seus sentimentos. Seus olhos brilharam ao falar de Giuseppe, um brilho que não era decorrente de um amor idealizado e sonhador, vivido somente em suas fantasias e sem esperanças ou meios de se concretizar. Suas frases eram cheias de carinho e respeito, seu amante descrito com os mais gentis e sinceros adjetivos e por alguns minutos ele viu-se mais uma vez com seus dezesseis anos, imaginando se também se expressaria daquela forma ao se referir a Ivan. Não havia dúvidas que Giuseppe era amado, contudo, amor nem sempre era suficiente.

"Seu pai provavelmente falará com você amanhã," ele levantou-se da cama com seu destino em mente.

"Eu imaginei..." Francesco sorriu. As lágrimas haviam desaparecido e o sorriso que retornara não havia partido. "Eu sei que não estou em posição de fazer exigências, mas, se for possível..."

"... eu estarei com ele, se for possível." Alaudi tocou o alto da cabeça castanha e sentiu os fios entre seus dedos.

"Obrigado."

"Eu ouvi que você já jantou, mas a partir de amanhã faça as refeições nos mesmos horários. Catarina ficará preocupada."

"Desculpe, eu prometo que estarei amanhã à mesa para o café da manhã. E sobre Catarina, eu devo falar alguma coisa? Ela estava lá e não sei se viu alguma coisa..."

"Hm..." O louro ponderou por um instante. "Eu deixarei que você decida o que dirá, mas sem detalhes."

"C-Certo."

Ele abaixou-se o suficiente para depositar um gentil beijo na testa de Francesco, desejando-lhe boa noite. O quarto estava aquecido devido à lareira, mas o corredor frio o fez seguir novamente para o aposento principal da casa para pegar um casaco grosso no guarda-roupa. A escadaria principal foi transposta e, ao chegar ao hall, ele se aproximou de uma das empregadas e pediu que ela avisasse a Ivan que ele sairia da casa, mas estaria na propriedade. A moça afastou-se depois de uma reverência e Alaudi deixou a mansão, afundando-se em seu casaco.

"Como eu posso ajudá-lo, senhor?" Niccolò, que estava em frente ao chafariz, aproximou-se ao vê-lo descer as escadas.

"Eu quero um carro, não precisa ser o meu."

O chefe da segurança não fez perguntas, guiando-o até um dos três carros que sempre ficavam na entrada da mansão.

A chave já estava na direção e Niccolò somente desejou que ele tomasse cuidado. O louro meneou a cabeça como resposta, dando a volta pelo chafariz e pegando o caminho da esquerda.

Foram pouquíssimas as vezes que ele seguiu naquela direção, todas essas ocasiões acompanhado de Ivan. Havia iluminação durante boa parte do caminho, embora ele já conhecesse a propriedade como a palma de sua mão. Seu objetivo ficava cerca de dez minutos de distância e mesmo da mansão era visível devido às luzes da entrada que, naquela noite, eram as únicas acessas e passavam a ideia de que ninguém estava em casa.

Isso, claro, era uma inverdade.

A porta não estava trancada e o Inspetor entrou depois de pedir licença. As luzes foram sendo acessas conforme ele adentrava, seguindo direto para o segundo andar. Ali, entretanto, ele precisou recorrer à memória. Havia quatro portas, todas fechadas e sem nenhum tipo de aviso ou sinal de onde elas levariam. Ele sabia que uma delas era do banheiro principal enquanto as outras três eram utilizadas como quartos. Os olhos percorreram o corredor e Alaudi caminhou na direção da última, segurando na maçaneta, mas sem abri-la. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele se odiaria para sempre se entrasse por engano no quarto de Mario.

Aquela porta suspeita foi esquecida e o louro passou sua atenção à segunda, que ficava no meio do corredor. Ao contrário da primeira, havia claridade e ele teve certeza de que era o quarto que procurava.

As costas de sua mão bateram três vezes, mas não houve resposta. Mais três toques, o mesmo resultado. Ele girou a maçaneta, sem sucesso. A porta estava trancada _. Se Giulio estivesse aqui eu pediria que ela fosse derrubada._ Alaudi suspirou resignado. Ele não queria utilizar aquele artifício, mas não havia outra forma de se fazer ouvir.

"Giuseppe, boa noite."

A voz soou clara e audível e o Inspetor teve certeza de que o dono do quarto o havia escutado. Ele ouviu o barulho dos passos apressados e que pararam ao chegar à porta. Ele também escutou o som da respiração agitada e do choro contido. Aquilo fez seu coração se tornar apertado, lembrando-se das lágrimas de Francesco. _Algo tão bonito não deveria ser motivo de tanto sofrimento._

"Você não precisa abrir, apenas escute." Ele adiantou-se quando ouviu a chave sendo colocada na fechadura de maneira desajeitada. "Eu quero falar com você, mas sei que agora não é o melhor momento. Eu quero que tome o seu tempo para colocar seus pensamentos e sentimentos em ordem e então sentaremos todos para conversar. Ninguém está bravo, ninguém culpa nenhum de vocês por nada."

Alaudi havia se encostado contra a porta e encarava o teto do corredor. Ele se sentia surpreso por cada frase que proferia, já que diálogos nunca foram seu forte. Sua personalidade introvertida o impossibilitava de agir tão diretamente, porém, se o assunto era aqueles que ele tanto amava, sua família, até mesmo seus pontos fracos se tornavam fortes.

"Eu não imagino como você está se sentindo, mas quero que saiba que eu farei o possível para ajudar. Por favor, não desista."

Não houve resposta além do baixo choro que se misturava a inúmeros "Eu sinto muito". Ele permaneceu imóvel por um tempo, imaginando se haveria mais alguma coisa que poderia fazer. O louro sabia que aquele assunto era delicado demais para ser resolvido em uma única conversa e que as lágrimas de Giuseppe não eram apenas relacionas a Ivan. Sua maior barreira seria o irmão e, infelizmente, aquela era a área que Alaudi gostaria de não precisar jamais pisar. Imaginar-se tendo uma conversa civilizada com Mario soava tão absurdo que ele cogitou simplesmente exilá-lo em outro país como meio de resolver o problema. _Todos ficariam felizes... Giulio superaria..._

"O... Obrigado, Alaudi..." A voz baixa soou quase como o vento.

"Quando conversei com Francesco ele só tinha coisas boas para falar sobre você." O Inspetor desencostou-se da porta e sentiu-se sorrir. "Você é amado, Giuseppe, não se esqueça disso."

Seus passos ecoaram pelo corredor, mas ele não apagou as luzes que havia acendido esperando que elas iluminassem um pouco o coração machucado do Braço Direito. O retornou à mansão foi feito entre vários pensamentos e reflexões e, ao entrar novamente na casa, o jantar já havia terminado. Os empregados ficaram surpresos ao vê-lo na sala de jantar, desculpando-se por terem retirado a mesa e pedindo alguns minutos até que a arrumassem novamente.

"Não será necessário. Eu gostaria de uma xícara de leite quente. Peça para alguém levar em meia hora, por favor."

Alaudi seguiu para o secundo andar, parando no alto da escada ao ver um pequeno ser sentado no último degrau. Catarina vestia seu pijama e tinha uma manta nas costas. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e quase batiam no chão.

"Giuseppe não veio arrumar meu cabelo." A menina suspirou e apoiou o queixo nas mãos.

"Giuseppe não está se sentindo muito bem esta noite. Por que não deixa que eu arrume seu cabelo?"

"Hm... talvez..."

Os dois seguiram até o quarto da garotinha de mãos dadas e se sentaram sobre a cama. Catarina virou-se de costa, indicando como gostaria que a trança fosse feita e pedindo que nenhuma mecha fosse esquecida. O louro se esforçou para seguir suas orientações, sem muita confiança em suas habilidades.

"Nee, Alaudi," Catarina mexia nos botões do pijama azul. "Por que as pessoas se beijam?"

Ele perdeu a mecha que tinha em mãos e todo o seu trabalho foi desfeito quando os fios se soltaram da trança. Ter aquela conversa, naquele dia, não estava em seus planos.

"As pessoas se beijam porque se amam." A resposta padrão pareceu a mais apropriada.

"Francis e Giuseppe se amam? Como você e Papa?"

"Hm... sim." Manter-se concentrado na tarefa era difícil.

"Eu não entendo," Catarina se manteve imóvel até que a trança fosse feita para então se virar e olhá-lo com uma adorável expressão de dúvida. "Eu sei que Francis e Peppe não se odeiam, mas você se lembra do dia em que Peppe deu um tapa no Francis? Eu achei que eles houvessem deixado de ser amigos."

Alaudi não soube responder. Aquela área cinzenta que permeava as relações adultas ainda era muito crua para alguém como Catarina. Entretanto, ele sabia muito bem que não deixaria aquele quarto sem dar uma resposta convincente e desconfiava que a garotinha o havia esperado na escada com aquele propósito.

"Às vezes, quando você ama alguém você machuca essa pessoa... fisicamente, o que não é uma coisa boa, mas aquele dia foi uma exceção." O louro juntou as sobrancelhas ao perceber que não chegava a lugar algum. "O que eu quero dizer é que, mesmo após aquele incidente, Francesco e Giuseppe não deixaram de se amar."

"Entendi... eu acho."

"Mas se algum dia algum rapaz encostar a mão em você venha direto até mim." Os olhos azuis brilharam. _Ele não terá mais mãos, ou braços ou qualquer outro membro... Ele sequer estará mais vivo..._

"Isso não irá acontecer, eu não tenho interesse nessas coisas." Catarina afastou a ideia como se fosse uma nuvem diante de seus olhos. "Eu pensei que me casaria com Peppe, mas se ele vai se casar com Francis eu estou livre."

"Você gosta de Giuseppe?"

"Sim e não. Eu pretendia me casar com ele para que nenhuma moça ruim chegasse perto dele." A garota colocou a mão no queixo e pareceu tentar se lembrar de alguma coisa. "Mario disse que Giuseppe é o tipo de pessoa que atrairia mulheres incandescentes."

"O quê?" Alaudi juntou as sobrancelhas.

"É, incandescentes. Ele disse que precisamos protegê-lo, então eu decidi que me casaria com ele porque não sou incandescente."

"Entendo," _Você está morto, Mario!_ A veia em sua testa tremeu. "Mas não dê ouvidos ao que o Mario diz, Catarina. Na maioria das vezes não vale a pena."

"Por quê? Papa disse que Mario é a pessoa mais esperta que ele conhece."

"Seu pai não sabe o que diz," O Inspetor levantou-se e ergueu os cobertores, fazendo sinal para Catarina se acomodar. _Se eu não tomar cuidado aqueles dois vão estragar a menina._ "De qualquer forma, não se preocupe com Francesco e Giuseppe."

"Certo."

A garotinha enfiou-se debaixo das várias camadas de cobertores, o suficiente para que sua cabeça ficasse para fora e esperando seu beijo de boa noite, que foi dado sem delongas. A porta foi fechada com cuidado e ele estava decidido a ter uma conversa séria com Ivan sobre sua filha depois que o problema de Francesco fosse resolvido. _Eu já sabia, Mario é uma péssima influência! A ideia do exílio nunca soou tão perfeita._

Ivan o esperava em seu próprio quarto, em pé e próximo à janela. O louro retirou o casaco assim que entrou, deixando-o sobre a cama e dando atenção à gravata e ao colete.

"Você parece gelado." O Chefe dos Cavallone deu a volta na cama, parando à sua frente. Suas grandes mãos seguraram o rosto de Alaudi, que se viu refletido naqueles belos olhos cor de mel. "Eu enchi a banheira para você."

"Você já tomou banho?"

"Ainda não, mas irei depois de você."

"Não," ele deu um passo para trás e entrelaçou os dedos. "Vamos juntos esta noite."

"Hm..." O moreno arregalou os olhos e sorriu em seguida. "Posso criar expectativas para esse convite?"

"Não."

"Tão cruel..."

Em qualquer outro dia Alaudi teria de bom grado, embora nunca diretamente e com certeza após um pouco de negação, concordado em um banho a dois com direito há alguns minutos eróticos dentro da larga banheira de mármore. Todavia, naquela noite não havia nada de sexual quando ele se sentou entre as pernas de Ivan, recostando as costas em seu peito e permitindo-se relaxar. A água estava cheia de espuma e havia encoberto quase todo seu peitoral. O cheiro dos sais de banho era relaxante e o calor daquele abraço serviu para amenizar um pouco os músculos de seus ombros que estavam tensos.

"Eu conversei com Francesco. Eu disse que você falará com ele amanhã."

"Eu pretendia fazer isso." A voz do amante em seu ouvido o fez fechar os olhos.

"Ele pediu que eu estivesse presente. Francesco está com medo, Ivan."

"Medo? O que ele acha que eu vou fazer? Bater nele? Puni-lo? Jogá-lo para fora de casa?" O moreno suspirou. "Francesco sempre foi assim. Ele sempre recorreu a você antes de mim."

"Mas isso é natural." Alaudi virou-se o suficiente para que pudessem se encarar. "Você é a pessoa que Francesco mais admira. O medo de lhe desapontar foi um dos motivos de ele não ter dito nada antes. Você é o herói dele, Ivan."

O amante o olhou e foi reconfortante vê-lo corar e desviar os olhos.

O louro retornou à posição original, fechando os olhos e relaxando. Aquele provavelmente seria o único momento calmo pelos próximos dias por vários motivos. A chegada de sua irmã já era um evento cansativo por si só, e ele não sabia como conseguiria lidar com todas as complicações que o relacionamento de Francesco traria.

Verdade fosse dita, Alaudi não tinha ideia de como começar a resolvê-lo, principalmente porque não dependia totalmente dele. Ele conhecia o homem que amava bem o suficiente para saber que Ivan não se oporia até certo limite, mas e os demais? Mario? Os empregados? E, principalmente, os envolvidos. Francesco parecia ter encontrado paz em sua decisão, porém, o mesmo poderia ser dito sobre Giuseppe, cujo senso de responsabilidade era tão forte?

Ele não sabia e em seu coração só havia a esperança de que os dias alegres retornassem o quanto antes.

 _Continua..._


	14. XIII

**XIII**

Ele havia acordado extremamente infeliz naquela manhã.

O céu não estava azul, o sol não entrava pela cortina aberta e iluminava o quarto e não havia pássaros cantando no parapeito da janela. Ao contrário, o frio se esgueirava a cada brecha, os dois cobertores já não eram suficientes e Giuseppe sentia como se aquele céu acinzentado e com nuvens carregadas fosse uma alegoria ao seu coração.

A conversa que tivera com Francesco ecoava em seus ouvidos e aquela sensação negativa o acompanhou do banho até a cozinha e foi entre suspiros que ele preparou o café da manhã, que consistia em café com leite, pães e frutas. A pequena mesa da sala de jantar foi arrumada e o segundo morador da casa desceu ajeitando os cabelos molhados e vermelhos, e compartilhando seu humor ou falta dele.

Mario não era uma pessoa bem humorada pelas manhãs.

"Bom dia."

O cumprimento foi baixo e o irmão colocou sete colheres de açúcar em seu café antes de dar atenção aos pães que ainda estavam quentes. Todos os dias um empregado deixava uma cesta de pães na entrada da casa, assim como duas garrafas de leite. Naquela manhã, em especial, também havia geleia.

"Você vai com Ivan até Roma ajudar na reforma da casa de Alaudi?"

"Talvez."

"Você deveria ir falar com Giulio." Giuseppe limpou um pouco da geleia de goiaba do canto de sua boca.

O ruivo nada disse, parte por estar sonolento e parte porque sabia que Giuseppe estava certo. Aquela cena era mais comum do que ele gostaria e às vezes ele se perguntava como aqueles dois haviam permanecido juntos por tanto tempo. Suas personalidades eram opostas, tanto quanto seus trabalhos. Giulio era o adulto da relação enquanto Mario ainda agia como um jovem tempestuoso e cujas emoções pareciam mudar a cada instante. Giuseppe não sabia o motivo do último desentendimento, mas deduziu que era algo bobo.

"Eu não sei como dizer a Giulio que Jules está morando na propriedade." A voz o fez erguer os olhos. Ele não esperava uma resposta.

"Você ainda não contou a ele?" Giuseppe suspirou.

Mario meneou a cabeça em negativo e o louro cogitou retrucar. Ele já tinha sua opinião formada sobre o assunto, porém, teria qualquer direito de opinar sobre a vida do irmão quando sua própria realidade parecia se desfazer a cada dia? Qual seria o peso de seu argumento, intrometendo-se na relação alheia e apontando dedos, se na última noite ele havia dormido tarde, chorando baixo em seu travesseiro e sem saber como fazer Francesco mudar de ideia?

O Braço Direito do herdeiro mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se a mais hipócrita das pessoas. Seu coração queria ajudar Mario, e ele falaria pessoalmente com o Vice-Inspetor se tal atitude resolvesse o problema, mas infelizmente seu irmão precisaria dar aquele passo sozinho.

"... Peppe..." Ele ouviu a voz chamá-lo, mas seu olhar estava no prato vazio e embaçado à sua frente. "Giuseppe!"

Os olhos azuis piscaram e ele encarou Mario com certa confusão. O ruivo havia se levantado e estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, sobrancelhas juntas e uma expressão séria. Uma de suas mãos o segurava pelo rosto, acariciando sua bochecha e chamando seu nome constantemente.

"O que houve? Por que você está aqui?"

"Porque você está chorando," a gentileza na voz o fez piscar e sentir os cílios molhados. Ele não havia percebido. "O que aconteceu, Peppe? Eu não pretendia dizer nada, mas você está estranho há algum tempo e eu estou preocupado."

A conversa que tivera com Francesco durante o banho retornou e por um instante ele cogitou contar toda a verdade, abrir seu coração e dizer o que estava acontecendo. A coragem, no entanto, faltou-lhe e com a mesma velocidade que chegou, o pensamento foi embora. Não. Impossível. Mario jamais entenderia. Se um dia a verdade chegasse aos ouvidos de seu irmão ele imaginava que seria o último dia em que viveria naquela casa, sob aquele teto e tendo sua companhia. Não haveria lugar no mundo para ele.

"Eu estou bem, só um pouco cansado." O louro enxugou os olhos e forçou um sorriso. "Toda essa ansiedade com a chegada da irmã de Alaudi e a nova agenda de Francesco me deixaram esgotado."

Mario o estudou antes de voltar ao seu lugar. Era óbvio que ele não havia acreditado, mas Giuseppe manteve a história. A fome que sentira ao sentar-se à mesa havia desaparecido e ele comeu a outra metade do pão por obrigação. O restante do café da manhã passou em silêncio e o ruivo foi o primeiro a se retirar, contudo, não sem antes retornar, casaco em mãos e a mesma expressão preocupada.

"Depois que a irmã de Alaudi voltar para o Japão vamos tirar alguns dias de férias, Giuseppe." O Braço Direito de Ivan colocou a mão na nuca. "Eu, você e Giulio."

Giuseppe sentiu o gosto das próprias lágrimas, sorrindo como resposta e dizendo que mal poderia esperar por esse dia. Quando a porta da entrada foi fechada e o som do motor do carro tornou-se audível, todo o seu esforço para se manter são desapareceu. O choro foi baixo, entretanto, as lágrimas que caiam eram gordas e pesadas. Havia em seu peito uma mistura de decepção e covardia, e o louro sentiu-se a pior das pessoas por mentir para Mario, seu irmão, alguém que sempre esteve ao seu lado e o apoiou em todos os momentos da vida. _Eu não posso mais viver assim._

A mesa do café da manhã foi retirada aos poucos, sua garganta arranhava e ele lavou o rosto algumas vezes antes de deixar sua casa. Os herdeiros ainda dormiam, então ele poderia se ocupar com alguma coisa antes de vê-los. Seu carro foi deixado no estacionamento e ao chegar ao chafariz em frente à grande escadaria que levava à mansão Giuseppe avistou Jules, que provavelmente havia acabado de chegar. Agora que morava com Niccolò, o francês estava quase diariamente na casa. Um dos quadros pedidos por Ivan havia sido terminado, um retrado pequeno de Alaudi que estava escondido em algum lugar do aposento principal. _Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando Jules entregou o quadro._

A obra principal, um quadro de corpo inteiro do Inspetor de polícia, ainda levaria algumas semanas para ficar pronto, mas pelo que vira do resultado e, ainda que não entendesse muito sobre arte, Giuseppe não tinha dúvidas do talento do amigo. _Ele é mais novo do que eu e tão talentoso. E eu tendo como único talento decepcionar os outros..._ Pensar no dom de Jules para a pintura o fazia imaginar que ele e Giulio poderiam ter sido grandes amigos se Mario não estivesse entre eles.

O Braço Direito de Francesco não quis atrapalhar a conversa entre o pintor e Niccolò, acenando de longe e entrando na mansão, que naquela manhã estava silenciosa. Ivan e Alaudi já haviam ido para Roma e Francesco e Catarina demorariam um pouco para acordar. Percebendo que estava só e sem companhia, ele ocupou sua manhã com pequenos trabalhos. Lorenzo, o cozinheiro, repassou com ele duas vezes a lista de compras para o café da manhã que seria dado para a irmã de Alaudi. Ao lado de uma das gêmeas, Giuseppe desceu até a adega e atualizou as garrafas de vinho, anotando o que deveria ser comprado. Ivan tinha certo apreço por uma marca específica e, embora servissem garrafas diferentes, deveria haver sempre uma boa quantidade de seu vinho favorito.

Os jardineiros, os empregados do estábulo e as lavadeiras também requisitaram sua presença, portanto não foi difícil esquecer um pouco seus problemas. Ele quase encontrou com Francesco ao entrar na mansão, mas o rapaz seguiu para a biblioteca e não o viu. Aquele momento certamente foi o responsável por decidir toda a série de eventos que aconteceria naquele dia.

E, talvez, se Giuseppe não o tivesse visto não teria ficado tentado a insistir mais uma vez para que aquela ideia fosse esquecida. Cerca de trinta minutos depois de vê-lo o louro seguiria para a biblioteca.

Ele nunca se arrependeu tanto de ter saído da cama.

 **x**

As lembranças daquele dia foram repassadas incansáveis vezes por sua mente, como se a frequência pudesse de algum modo alterar a realidade. Sentado atrás da porta, o rosto afundado nos joelhos envolvidos por seus braços, Giuseppe sentia as bochechas se tornarem úmidas novamente. As palavras de Alaudi ditas do outro lado da porta o fizeram mergulhar um pouco mais em seu desespero.

O que ele havia feito era imperdoável e receber aquele carinho e consideração só fazia seu erro pesar ainda mais. Por trás de seus olhos fechados ele só conseguia ver as expressões de Ivan, Alaudi e Mario ao vê-los na biblioteca: os olhos arregalados, a surpresa e a evidente confusão que sentiram provavelmente se transformariam em uma memória que jamais poderia ser esquecida.

O segredo que ele se esforçou tanto para esconder havia sido descoberto da pior maneira possível.

O Braço Direito deixou a mansão assim que suas pernas reaprenderam a andar. Ele não falou com ninguém, não viu ninguém, e entrou em seu carro às pressas, dando partida e seguindo direto para casa. Ao chegar, trancou-se em seu quarto como se aquele local fosse no topo de uma montanha, alto demais e longe do contato com outras pessoas.

Ali ele pôde chorar como bem queria, odiando-se por decepcionar as pessoas que mais amava, além de lembrar-se de que havia um quarto elemento e que Catarina também havia visto sua vergonha. Ele não sentiu o passar do tempo e surpreendeu-se ao ver o céu escuro quando ouviu a voz de Alaudi. Todavia, quando o carro do Inspetor afastou-se, Giuseppe colocou-se de pé e deixou o quarto. O rosto foi lavado no banheiro, mas ele se recusou a olhar-se no espelho.

Cinco minutos depois ele entrava em seu carro.

O louro não se lembrava de ter percorrido o caminho até perceber que sua casa havia ficado para trás. Normalmente, ele pegaria o caminho de pedra batida que o levaria à mansão, porém, naquela noite ele propositalmente seguiu pelo caminho paralelo, tendo como guia a pouca iluminação daquela área e sabendo que de uma forma ou outra chegaria à entrada da propriedade.

O portão dourado era bem iluminado e ali havia uma construção que mais lembrava uma pequena casa. Ao contrário das aparências, o local abrigava facilmente mais de quinze subordinados que faziam a segurança do portão principal. _Niccolò aumentou a quantidade._ Os olhos azuis se apertaram devido à claridade e ele esforçou-se para parecer natural quando o veículo parou. Um dos homens se aproximou e Giuseppe girou a manivela para abaixar o vidro da janela. Tudo o que ele precisaria era pedir que o portão fosse aberto e então estaria livre.

"Boa noite, Giuseppe."

O italiano soou _quase_ perfeito, com exceção de seu nome. Ali o sotaque fez-se presente e o meio sorriso que o Braço Direito tentou manter desfez-se aos poucos. O homem abriu a porta do carro e Giuseppe abaixou os olhos, encarando o volante por um instante antes de mover-se para o lado e sentando no banco do passageiro. Sua companhia entrou e fechou a porta, retirando a boina negra e deixando os cabelos castanhos e que batiam um pouco acima dos ombros à mostra.

"Eu estava lhe esperando." Jules sorriu, retirando algo do bolso do casaco e se inclinando. O cachecol foi passado por seu pescoço e Giuseppe sentiu o agradável aroma de canela e baunilha.

"Por quê?" Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e a sensação de impotência se alastrou por todo o seu corpo. Ele não conseguia sequer fugir.

"Eu sabia que você passaria por aqui," o francês tomou a direção e com facilidade virou o carro e se pôs novamente no caminho. "Então eu esperei."

"Para onde você está me levando? Eu não quero voltar." Giuseppe enxugou as bochechas, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido.

"Eu não vou dirigir para a casa dos Cavallone." A calma que sua companhia exibia era admirável. O pintor conservava o mesmo meio sorriso de sempre e isso o deixou um pouco mais tranquilo. "Nós vamos para outro lugar esta noite."

O Braço Direito engoliu seco e encostou-se no banco, afundando o rosto no cachecol e percebendo que havia deixado sua casa vestindo apenas a camisa e o colete. No banco de trás havia uma mala com algumas roupas e dinheiro, o suficiente para que ele pudesse ficar em um hotel por alguns dias.

Giuseppe sabia que não poderia ficar em sua própria casa, pelo menos por um tempo. Alaudi o havia encontrado e ele sabia muito bem que Francesco apareceria na manhã seguinte. _Eu sei que não poderei evitá-los para sempre, mas ainda não estou pronto._ O pensamento fez seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, principalmente porque sabia que a pior parte seria encarar seu irmão. _E eu não posso ir pedir abrigo a Giulio. Se Mario não está em casa é porque está com ele._

Percebendo que não haveria ninguém para ajudá-lo, o louro decidiu que ficar em um hotel era a melhor opção, mas não contava com aquela mudança inesperada de planos. O carro parou e ele olhou ao redor, não identificando onde estava. Giuseppe não havia prestado atenção no caminho e não fazia ideia para onde havia sido levado.

"Giuseppe," a voz de Jules o fez virar o rosto em sua direção, "eu quero que me escute bem. Eu sei que você pretendia ir para Roma porque não pode ficar na mansão, mas eu tomei a liberdade de me intrometer e lhe trouxe, por conta e risco, para outro lugar. Você pode ficar o tempo que precisar, está bem?"

"Onde estamos?"

"Você vai ver."

O sorriso nos lábios do francês foi tão sincero que ele meneou a cabeça em positivo, abrindo o seu lado da porta e saindo. Eles estavam em uma rua pavimentada com grandes pedras. Havia casas dos dois lados da rua, separadas por outras ruas. Em cada porta havia uma lamparina pendurada na parte de cima e aos poucos sua memória voltou a funcionar, apesar de ainda não compreender porque estava ali. Jules apareceu ao seu lado carregando a mala em uma das mãos enquanto com a outra abria a porta que estava literalmente à sua frente. A chave girou na fechadura e um delicioso cheiro de comida o recebeu de braços abertos.

"Chegamos!"

O pintor colocou a cabeça dentro do corredor e fez sinal para que ele entrasse. Giuseppe pediu licença, olhando pelo corredor e tentando lembrar se já havia estado ali. Atrás, o pintor insistia para que ele entrasse. O corredor não era longo e ao final havia uma escadaria que levava ao segundo andar.

"Boa noite." A voz veio do cômodo da direita e o louro precisou erguer o rosto.

"B-Boa noite." Ele engoliu seco. Tudo fez sentido.

"Eu vou levá-lo até o quarto. Coloque a travessa no forno." Jules o empurrou na direção da escadaria enquanto se dirigia a terceira pessoa.

"Qual delas?"

"A maior. E não se esqueça de cortar os pães!"

O Braço Direito teve pouco tempo para processar o que acontecia. O francês o levou até o andar de cima, onde havia três portas. A segunda foi aberta e Giuseppe se viu em um quarto de tamanho médio, com uma cama, um guarda-roupa e muito espaço livre. A janela estava aberta, no entanto, ele sentiu o leve cheiro de solvente que estava sempre presente no cômodo que o pintor utilizava na mansão.

"Este será o seu quarto. Ele era meu... o que você já deve ter percebido." O jovem de cabelos castanhos claros se apressou para abrir mais as janelas. "O cheiro sairá amanhã, prometo!"

"Este é o seu quarto." Giuseppe retirou aos poucos o cachecol de seu pescoço. "Esta é a casa do Niccolò. Por que estou aqui?"

"Sim e sim," Jules sentou-se sobre a cama e fez sinal para que ele fizesse o mesmo. "Você está aqui porque eu jamais lhe deixaria passar por isso sozinho." Os olhos castanhos se abaixaram, mas o meio sorriso permaneceu. "Eu sei o que aconteceu. Catarina me contou, bem, do jeito dela. Você é meu amigo, Giuseppe, e eu jamais lhe abandonaria em um momento como esse."

Ele entreabriu os lábios, mas nada disse. As lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas e tudo o que ele conseguiu foi chorar. O francês o trouxe para um abraço e pela primeira vez desde que deixou a biblioteca dos Cavallone ele se sentiu protegido. Todo o medo e ansiedade que sentiu ao encarar os olhos do irmão pareciam se dissipar dentro daquele gesto aparentemente tão banal.

Por longos minutos ele nada fez além de chorar, sentindo a mão em suas costas subir e descer. Jules ficou sentado até que ele se acalmasse, oferecendo um lenço e ajudando-o a enxugar as lágrimas.

"Eu não contei nada a Nicco, apenas que você precisava de um lugar para ficar por alguns dias." O pintor levantou-se. "Ele disse que você pode ficar o tempo que quiser, então não se preocupe com nada, está bem?"

"Mas este é seu quarto." Giuseppe tentava ser prático, contudo, sua mente ainda não funcionava direito. "Onde você ficará?"

"Isso já foi resolvido. O importante agora é que você tome um banho e desça para o jantar. Eu não cozinho tão bem quanto Lorenzo, mas não tenho motivos para me envergonhar." O pintor colocou a mala sobre a cama. "Eu vou encher a banheira, tome seu tempo para arrumar suas coisas."

Sua companhia deixou o cômodo e o Braço Direito se viu sozinho em um estranho quarto, mas que lhe pareceu extremamente familiar. O sentimento de culpa por tirá-lo de seu leito foi forte, mas ele sabia que causaria uma desfeita se não aceitasse aquela gentileza. Sua mala foi aberta e algumas roupas guardadas no guarda-roupa, com exceção de uma nova troca de roupas. Jules surgiu mais uma vez no quarto após algum tempo para avisar que o banho estava pronto. O louro esforçou-se para sorrir, agradecendo com toda a sinceridade que conseguia exprimir e seguindo para a última porta daquele andar. _Eu não estou sozinho._

 **x**

A mesa já estava posta quando Giuseppe desceu trajando uma roupa mais quente do que a anterior. A calça marrom combinava com o suéter creme e seus cabelos desciam por suas costas, soltos, longos e alourados. Jules o encontrou no corredor, trazendo a cesta de pães e o levando até a mesa de jantar. Niccolò já estava sentado e seu cumprimento foi um menear de cabeça que Giuseppe sabia que significava muito mais do que um mero "Boa noite".

"Obrigado por me deixar ficar. Eu prometo que não atrapalharei." Ele sentiu-se na obrigação de agradecer formalmente assim que se sentou.

"Você nunca atrapalha," o moreno ajeitou os óculos, "e você pode permanecer o tempo que precisar."

"Obrigado."

Os olhos do francês brilhavam e ele exibia um sorriso nos lábios e parecia extremamente satisfeito. A mesa estava farta para duas pessoas, e o Braço Direito deduziu que o amigo havia preparado tudo aquilo com antecedência, sabendo que o traria para casa. Havia carne assada, purê de batatas, arroz com vários vegetais, salada de batatas com ovos e um pão salpicado com queijo. Seu estômago roncou assim que os olhos pousaram sobre a comida e suas bochechas se tornaram rubras. Ele não havia comido nada após o café da manhã.

O pintor sorriu largamente e com certo orgulho afirmou que Giuseppe poderia pegar o quanto quisesse. Niccolò insistiu para que ele se servisse primeiro e o louro agradeceu várias vezes antes de colocar uma fatia da carne em seu prato. O cheiro era de dar água na boca e em seu interior havia algo que lembrava tomates. Giuseppe se serviu de um pouco de cada coisa, sentindo a boca cheia de saliva enquanto se preparava para comer. O pedaço de carne derreteu em sua língua e ele sentiu-se aquecido por dentro.

Os dois moradores da casa se serviram em seguida e foi impossível não comparar seu prato com o de Jules, que possuía bastante salada e apenas um pequeno pedaço de carne. Niccolò havia começado a comer, entretanto, em determinado momento seu mastigar se tornou devagar e, após engolir, seus olhos pousaram no francês.

"Você colocou cenouras dentro da carne."

"Sim."

Giuseppe encarou o pedaço em seu prato. Ele não havia percebido.

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu quis." O pintor parecia não dar importância alguma para a conversa. "Há cenouras em todos os pratos, até no purê, escondidas..."

A expressão do chefe da segurança se tornou sombria.

"Eu não precisaria esconder se você comesse suas cenouras." Jules balançou o garfo espetado com uma batata.

"Eu já disse que não gosto de cenouras."

O Braço Direito observava a conversa enquanto mastigava. Seus olhos dançavam de um lado para o outro, do sério e visivelmente irritado Niccolò ao calmo e debochado Jules, que continuava a afirmar que colocaria cenouras em todos os pratos no dia seguinte. Seus lábios se repuxaram e Giuseppe não percebeu que estava sorrindo até os dois pararem de falar e o encararem.

"D-Desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção." Ele apressou-se em comer um pedaço de pão.

"Você acredita nisso, Giuseppe? Um homem feito como ele que se recusa a comer certas coisas? Mas que vergonha."

"Todos temos alguma coisa que não gostamos de comer."

Niccolò ajeitou os óculos, mas não parou de comer. A _discussão_ terminou após aquele comentário e o restante da refeição transcorreu tranquilamente. Jules tornava impossível qualquer sensação de tristeza e Giuseppe passou aqueles minutos em boa companhia, saboreando cada prato e afastando momentaneamente os pensamentos negativos. A sobremesa foi pudim de leite e não havia dúvidas sobre os dotes culinários de seu amigo. Niccolò pulou essa parte e o francês revirou os olhos ao vê-lo retirar-se da mesa com os pratos sujos.

"Ele não gosta de doces. Nunca come sobremesas." Seu prato continha duas generosas fatias de pudim.

"Uma pena. O jantar estava delicioso, muito obrigado, Jules. Eu não sabia que você cozinhava."

"Bem, eu tenho me virado sozinho há bastante tempo. A família de um amigo tem um pequeno restaurante em Roma e acabei pegando uma coisa ou outra."

O louro abaixou os olhos e recordou-se do dia em que eles conversaram na mansão. A gentileza de Jules fazia sentido e seu agradecimento foi seguido por um sincero meio sorriso. _Ele está fazendo por mim o que não fizeram por ele. Eu tenho sorte de tê-lo como amigo._

Embora tenha pegado o dobro, o pintor foi o primeiro a terminar e permaneceu como companhia até que o prato de sobremesas de Giuseppe ficasse vazio. Jules levantou-se e sugeriu que ele fosse para a sala de estar se quisesse tomar uma xícara de café, mas o louro declinou. Ele precisaria de uma boa noite de sono para encarar os desafios do dia seguinte e se bebesse café àquela hora ficaria acordado durante toda a noite.

"Novamente, obrigado pelo jantar, estava delicioso."

"Boa noite, Giuseppe." Jules sorriu, retirando-se da sala com o restante da louça suja.

Ele levantou-se e foi até a sala de estar que ficava ao lado. Niccolò estava sentado, jornal em mãos e a mesma expressão séria de todos os dias. Giuseppe agradeceu a hospitalidade e desejou boa noite, que foi respondido com a mesma polidez de sempre. _É incrível que esses dois estejam morando juntos. Eles são completamente opostos._

O Braço Direito recordou-se da discussão à mesa por causa das cenouras e o caminho até o segundo andar foi menos penoso. A noite estava fria, porém, em sua cama provisória havia três grossos cobertores e uma manta grande e pesada que havia sido dobrada ao meio.

Giuseppe trocou de roupa, vestindo outra camisa que havia trazido e deitou-se antes que o frio se manifestasse. Ao contrário do que esperava, o sono veio rápido, envolvendo-o completamente e o impossibilitando de perder-se novamente em uma profunda pena de si mesmo, que o levaria a locais não muito saudáveis de sua mente. Esses lugares o faziam questionar se deixar-se envolver naquela bela fantasia que era o amor por Francesco havia sido a melhor escolha.

 **x**

Ele não percebeu que o dia havia clareado devido à grossa cortina fechada, mas seu corpo despertou por hábito, embora um pouco depois das seis da manhã, que era o horário que ele geralmente acordava. O relógio de ouro, presente de Ivan em seu 18º aniversário, estava no bolso da calça pendurada na cadeira e seu peito se tornou apertado tanto pela lembrança do presente quanto a ideia de que, pela primeira vez desde que assumira o cargo de Braço Direito, Giuseppe não iria trabalhar.

Junto à calça havia um pedaço de papel preso a um delicado alfinete prateado. Ele continha instruções para o banho e um convite para o café da manhã, que foi recebido de bom grado. O louro deixou o quarto e seguiu para o banheiro de onde saiu depois de estar completamente apresentável. Jules estava na cozinha quando ele desceu e o cheiro de café fresco despertou todos os seus sentidos. Não havia sinal de Niccolò na casa e Giuseppe deduziu que ele já havia saído.

"Bom dia."

"Bom dia, dormiu bem?"

"Sim, obrigado." Ele olhou ao redor, mas não viu nada que pudesse ajudar. "Há algo que eu possa fazer?"

"Oh, não, tudo está pronto na mesa de jantar. Eu já estou terminando de fazer o café, se quiser pode se acomodar."

Giuseppe atravessou o curto corredor e sorriu ao ver a mesa do café da manhã. Havia pães, bolos e torta, e foi impossível não questionar se todas aquelas coisas continham cenouras. Sua companhia juntou-se a ele minutos depois e o louro serviu-se de café com certa antecipação, embriagado pelo aroma.

"É delicioso." As finas sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele piscou algumas vezes. "O que você usou?"

"O mesmo café servido na mansão." O francês sorriu. "Fazer café é uma das minhas especialidades e é provavelmente a única coisa que Nicco digere sem reclamar."

"Ele já foi para a mansão?"

"Sim, saiu há algum tempo."

"Eu fiquei um pouco surpreso. Não esperava que vocês dois se entendessem tão bem."

"Bem?" O pintor parou de passar manteiga em seu pão e o olhou com dúvida. "Ele me odeia!"

"Odiar? Você?" Giuseppe tentou se recordar de todos os momentos da noite anterior e nenhum parecia se aproximar remotamente do ódio. "Vocês juntos parecem duas pessoas recém-casadas."

A faca caiu sobre o prato com barulho, o que chamou sua atenção de imediato. Os olhos azuis se ergueram e o Braço Direito não sabia como reagir. O pão continuava sobre a mão, mas Jules havia esquecido a tarefa de lambuzá-lo com manteiga e o encarava com uma expressão de absoluto horror. Entretanto, gradualmente seu rosto tornou-se tão vermelho que Giuseppe não conseguiu segurar o sorriso, que saiu natural e genuíno. _Eu acho que descobri algo novo..._

"Ca-Casados? Você está louco? Eu e aquela pe-pessoa? Impossível!" Jules deu uma mordida em seu pão, ignorante de que não havia manteiga suficiente.

O louro levou a mão até a boca e riu baixo, vendo um fio de luz em toda a escuridão que era sua real situação. O amigo ainda pestanejou por algum tempo até inflar as bochechas e negar veementemente que aquilo jamais aconteceria.

"Mas eu estou feliz em lhe ver sorrir, mesmo que seja por algo tão absurdo."

"Eu estava exausto ontem à noite e dormi assim que deitei, mas eu já sei o que deve ser feito. Eu não posso fugir disso por muito tempo."

"O que pretende fazer?"

"Eu vou falar com Ivan. Ele é a primeira pessoa a quem eu devo um pedido de desculpas e também é o Chefe da Família. O que eu fiz não tem perdão."

"Eu acho que essa é uma ótima ideia, mas, sinceramente, eu não acredito que você deva desculpas a ninguém, pelo menos por seus sentimentos." A maneira como Jules segurava sua xícara era extremamente elegante e belo de se observar. "Talvez desculpar-se por ter omitido a verdade, mas por amar quem você ama? Isso é triste, Giuseppe."

"Eu estou pronto para qualquer punição que Ivan ache adequada." Ele entendia as palavras do francês, contudo, o sentimento pesado em seu peito não seria facilmente aplacado.

"E quanto a Francesco? Você também vai se desculpar com ele?"

A pergunta o pegou desprevenido e foi impossível respondê-la. Todas as vezes que projetava mentalmente a conversa que teria com o Chefe dos Cavallone o resultado era sempre um final definitivo para o seu relacionamento. Aquela decisão havia criado raízes profundas em seu peito no dia anterior entre as várias lágrimas derramadas em seu travesseiro. Todavia, imaginar-se realmente conversando frente a frente com Francesco sobre o final daquele amor fazia seu estômago dar voltas. Sua resposta foi um meio sorriso e Jules pareceu compreender, pois não voltou a tocar no assunto.

"Eu deixarei minha mala aqui. Depois que retornar eu verei o que farei com a minha vida."

Giuseppe trocou de roupa após ajudar com a louça e não ficou surpreso quando o pintor disse que o acompanharia até a mansão.

"Você pode ficar o tempo que precisar. Nicco disse que você é uma boa companhia."

" _Nicco_?"

Jules apertou os olhos e os dois entraram sorrindo dentro do carro.

Giuseppe tomou a direção dessa vez e, mesmo que seu coração estivesse preso em uma garganta, ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que não poderia postergar aquela conversa. Os minutos passados dentro do veículo foram silenciosos, cada um dos presentes perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ao chegar à mansão, o louro deixou o carro no estacionamento e ambos seguiram a pé o restante do caminho. Em determinado momento dois subordinados passaram correndo por eles, seguindo às pressas na direção do chafariz. O louro não entendia o que estava acontecendo, notando apenas que Alaudi puxava Catarina pela mão para longe das escadarias.

"Peppe!" A garotinha o encarou com um largo sorriso, desvencilhando-se das mãos do pai e correndo até ele de braços abertos e sendo recebida por um abraço.

"O que está acontecendo?" Os três se aproximaram de Alaudi, que tinha a mesma expressão indiferente e parecia não se importar.

"Seu irmão, como sempre."

Daquele ângulo ele pôde tentar entender a situação. Mario estava no meio da escadaria e parecia discutir energeticamente com alguém. Sua expressão era séria e brava, enquanto seu interlocutor parecia impassível e cuja voz ele sequer conseguia ouvir.

"Nicco?" Jules murmurou.

A realização de que a outra pessoa era Niccolò só não foi mais surpreendente do que o desfecho daquela discussão. Mario disse alguma coisa e no segundo seguinte seu rosto foi acertado por um soco que o fez cair. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, os subordinados correram para ajudá-lo e a única coisa que ele escutou foi Catarina, que levou a mão à boca e não pareceu muito chocada ao anunciar com a voz animada:

"Meu Deus, Nicco bateu no Mario! Eles se amam!"

 _Continua..._


	15. XIV

**XIV**

Se ele pudesse descrever como foram as duas últimas semanas de sua vida a palavra certa seria "peculiar".

Niccolò cresceu em uma casa mediana, localizada no que seria futuramente parte da propriedade da Família, mas afastada de onde vivia no momento. Seu pai trabalhava para o falecido pai de Ivan, que na época não era mais do que um criador de cavalos.

Sua família não era grande para o padrão da época e, além dos pais, ele possuía um irmão mais novo que só era lembrado por estar presente nos poucos retratos que ele conseguiu salvar da fúria do pai que, após deserdá-lo, queimou boa parte das lembranças que envolviam o filho caçula. Niccolò o vira algumas vezes no decorrer dos anos, porém, essa era uma história que ele ainda não estava pronto para contar.

O conceito de unidade familiar nunca foi forte em seu peito e talvez por essa razão ele se estranhou ao sugerir a Ivan Cavallone que deixasse o pintor morar em sua casa. A ideia soou absurda e problemática desde o início, mas a resposta que ele chegou foi que, ao ajudar o francês, ele estaria de certa forma ajudando seu irmão, cujo paradeiro havia se tornado desconhecido.

Um jovem com um futuro brilhante pela frente vítima de uma figura violenta e arrogante lhe soou pessoal demais. Então, a proposta foi feita e acordada, mas com ressalvas. Jules aceitou morar por algum tempo em sua casa desde que pagasse por isso. Ao ouvir tais palavras, foi impossível para o moreno não pensar que aquele jovem homem estava acostumado a viver ao vento, sem raízes.

O pensamento o entristeceu.

Jules mudou-se em uma quarta-feira fria e chuvosa, trazendo duas malas, meia dúzia de telas e várias caixas de madeira com seus apetrechos. Dezembro havia oficialmente começado e seria uma questão de dias até que a primeira neve caísse e com ela a chegada iminente do inverno. Niccolò estava preparado, principalmente por ser sua estação do ano favorita. Nada conseguia superar a sensação de tomar uma deliciosa xícara de café quente na frente da lareira de sua sala de estar, enrolado em uma grossa manta e lendo o jornal após um dia de trabalho. Eram dias como esse que faziam a vida valer a pena e imaginar-se morando com outra pessoa durante esse período lhe incomodava. No entanto, o pintor tinha horários diferentes e ele deduziu que não se encontrariam além do necessário.

O quarto que seu _hóspede_ ocuparia era o mesmo que Elena havia utilizado, embora tudo estivesse modificado. Após a morte da esposa, o chefe da segurança mudou o papel de parede de toda a casa e ampliou seu próprio quarto, extinguindo um dos cômodos. Na época ele não tinha intenção de viver com outra pessoa, mas achou que manter um quarto livre fosse uma boa ideia.

O rosto de Jules ainda não havia voltado ao normal, exibindo um doloroso inchaço do lado esquerdo, além do leve roxo em seu olho direito. Por esse motivo eles mudaram-se tarde da noite, quando a vila já dormia e não havia chances de serem incomodados por vizinhos. Niccolò retirou-se para a cama naquela noite e o deixou com sua arrumação. Qualquer conversa poderia ser travada no dia seguinte.

Ele acordou pontualmente às cinco da manhã, como acontecia todos os dias. Entretanto, o que o despertou foi o delicioso cheiro de café que parecia ocupar cada centímetro da casa. Não havia movimento no andar de baixo, os cômodos estavam escuros e ele desceu um pouco apreensivo, achando, talvez, que ainda sonhasse. Ao entrar na cozinha as luzes foram acessas e ele viu o bule sobre a pequena mesinha que ficava em uma extremidade do cômodo. Ele esfumaçava e o café parecia ter sido feito há poucos minutos, mesmo que não houvesse sinal de que alguém havia estado ali. O moreno tomou banho, arrumou-se, degustou o delicioso café e seguiu na direção da mansão. Ele questionaria o francês quando retornasse.

Niccolò deixou o trabalho quando o dia começava a escurecer, estranhando ver sua casa iluminada ao estacionar o carro. Assim como de manhã, o agradável cheiro vindo da cozinha o recebeu na soleira e ele entrou devagar, retirando o sobretudo e o pendurando atrás da porta. Os passos foram lentos e foi impossível não notar que havia alguma coisa diferente com a sua casa. _Hoje não é terça-feira, por que tudo está... limpo?_

O chefe da segurança virou na direção da cozinha, mas parou assim que chegou à porta. O morador temporário estava próximo ao fogão, um avental negro amarrado em sua cintura e parecia cantarolar alguma coisa em sua língua nativa. Havia duas travessas já prontas na mesinha e o que quer que estivesse no forno cheirava tão incrivelmente bem que fez seu estômago roncar.

Niccolò estava encantado.

"Boa noite!" Jules virou-se e o inchaço em seu rosto havia diminuído consideravelmente.

"Boa noite," ele fingiu ter acabo de chegar, passando o olhar na cozinha, "você está cozinhando..."

"Sim, você disse que eu poderia usar o que precisasse na casa, então decidi fazer o jantar." O bom humor e animação daquela pessoa eram invejáveis e de certa forma contagiantes. "Você está com fome?"

"Um pouco," a resposta foi insincera. Ele estava faminto.

"O jantar estará pronto em alguns minutos, você pode tomar banho se quiser."

Niccolò meneou a cabeça e seguiu até o segundo andar. Suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas e assim permaneceram até que ele descesse novamente, dessa vez de banho tomado e com uma nova troca de roupas. As salas de estar e jantar ocupavam um mesmo ambiente, divididas por uma porta de vidro. Portanto, assim que deixou a escadaria ele viu Jules na ponta dos pés tentando pegar uma garrafa de vinho. As bebidas ficavam na sala de estar, dentro do armário, mas na prateleira mais alta.

"Você tem alguma preferência?" Ele disse ao segurar uma das garrafas. "Eu prefiro esta aqui." A mão direita foi erguida.

"Você não tem preferência," o moreno retirou a garrafa das pequenas mãos e as colocou de volta no armário com facilidade, "o médico disse que você não pode ingerir álcool por algum tempo."

"Mas eu me sinto melhor. Meu rosto está quase normal." O desapontamento naqueles olhos foi divertido de observar, ainda que ele discordasse. _A única coisa que ele tem positiva é o rosto bonito e falta algum tempo até que ele retorne._

"Não."

Niccolò sentou-se à mesa e se surpreendeu com o que viu. Ele não tinha experiência com os dotes culinários do francês, contudo, todos os pratos diante de seus olhos pareciam deliciosos. Normalmente, ele chegava cansado e fazia o jantar mais simples possível, o suficiente para sustentar seu corpo e saciar sua fome. Ele jamais teria feito uma macarronada com cogumelos, ou um frango decorado com um molho tão visivelmente apetitoso que sua boca encheu-se de água. Aquela farta mesa para um dia comum da semana o fez lembrar-se do café daquela manhã.

"Eu agradeço o jantar, tudo parece ótimo, mas você não precisa fazer nada." O chefe da segurança escolheu bem as palavras para não soar mal-agradecido. "O café estava delicioso."

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado, e tudo o que fiz foi porque eu quis." Jules sorriu. "Eu quero ajudar no que for preciso, e não garanto que sempre acordarei cedo para fazer seu café ou estarei aqui para cozinhar o jantar, mas nos dias em que estiver livre eu não me importo, de verdade." Apesar de parte de seu rosto ainda não ter voltado ao normal foi fácil ver que as bochechas estavam coradas. "Faz algum tempo desde que morei com outra pessoa. Talvez tenha exagerado, desculpe..."

Niccolò piscou longamente, um pouco arrependido de ter dito o que disse. À sua frente estava o jantar mais elaborado que ele havia visto em sua mesa há anos e a primeira coisa que fez foi repreender a pessoa que o havia servido. Os óculos foram ajeitados e ele segurou os talheres achando que a melhor forma de demonstrar seu agradecimento seria comendo.

"Desde que não atrapalhe seu trabalho, eu não me importo." A porção de macarrão colocada em seu prato foi modesta se comparada à fome que sentia. "Obrigado."

O pintor sorriu, cortando o frango em pedaços e esperando que Niccolò se servisse para então se servir. A refeição transcorreu em silêncio e o moreno sentiu falta de sua taça de vinho, mas sabia que a ausência seria provisória. A comida estava magnífica, temperada na medida e tão boa quanto o café preparado naquela manhã. Em um canto de seu prato, todavia, ficaram as cenouras que ele encontrou na salada de batatas.

"O que é isso?" A voz o fez erguer os olhos enquanto limpava sua boca com o guardanapo.

"O quê?"

"Isso!" Jules apontou com seu garfo as cenouras excluídas ao canto.

"Eu não gosto de cenouras." Ele ponderou se deveria ter dito antes que não gostava de certas comidas.

"O que você quer dizer? Como assim não gosta de cenouras?"

A pergunta o incomodou e foi impossível não se recordar de sua infância e de seu pai forçando-o a comer cenouras em todas as refeições, inclusive no café da manhã. Niccolò foi uma criança pequena e franzina, totalmente diferente do adulto alto e encorpado que havia se tornado. Alguém, em algum momento, havia dito à sua mãe que aquilo era falta de vegetais e a partir daquele dia seu pesadelo começou. As tortas e bolos deram lugar a saladas e legumes e vegetais cozidos, e por anos ele só provava sobremesas quando comia escondido na escola. O tempo poderia ter passado, mas a aversão por cenouras perdurou.

"Eu estou satisfeito, boa noite."

"Hm... eu passei horas cozinhando, imaginando o que você fosse gostar, escolhendo receitas e ingredientes..." O moreno havia feito menção de se levantar, mas parou na metade do caminho ao ouvir a voz baixa e arrastada. "Todo o meu esforço..."

Ele sentou-se e lançou um furioso olhar na direção de sua companhia, que se esforçava para não sorrir. As cenouras foram espetadas uma a uma e, embora estivessem bem temperadas, comê-las foi um sacrifício. Ao final, o francês sorriu largamente e disse que recolheria os pratos e que faria um café. Niccolò retirou-se da mesa a contragosto, pensando que somente uma xícara de café poderia fazê-lo esquecer do gosto daquelas cenouras. O café foi servido minutos depois e ambos degustaram a bebida sentados no mesmo sofá, cada um em uma ponta, e em silencioso.

Niccolò havia sobrevivido à primeira noite juntos.

Viver com Jules tornou-se muito mais simples do que ele esperava. Em menos de uma semana o pintor retornou à mansão para continuar seu trabalho e os dois só se viam durante a noite, geralmente para dividir uma xícara de café. Algumas vezes Jules voltava depois do jantar, porém, o hábito de se sentarem na sala de estar para degustar a bebida não mudou. Não havia conversa, no máximo um ou dois comentários e então cada um seguia para o seu próprio quarto. O chefe da segurança estava satisfeito e surpreso. Ele achou que poderia ter problemas, pois já fazia mais de uma década que ele havia dividido o mesmo teto com outro ser humano e as coisas não terminaram bem.

Era a segunda semana de convivência quando, no começo da tarde, um dos empregados se aproximou e disse que o francês lhe procurava. Niccolò havia acabado de voltar de uma ronda pela propriedade e não precisou de muito tempo para achar Jules, que estava no jardim e embaixo de uma árvore. O pintor tinha o rosto baixo, encarando os próprios pés, mas olhou-o diretamente ao vê-lo à sua frente. Os olhos castanhos claros se arregalaram e Niccolò sentiu seu braço ser puxado até darem a volta na árvore, sumindo dos possíveis olhares.

"Eu preciso pedir um favor," a voz soou séria e ele parecia um pouco alterado, "e eu sei que não tenho direito de pedir favores, mas não é para mim."

"Eu estou ouvindo."

Jules piscou algumas vezes e aquele segundo de silêncio pareceu longo demais.

"Giuseppe pode ficar alguns dias em sua casa?" As palavras foram ditas claramente, sem sotaque. "Eu sei que estou pedindo muito e não é justo que você abrigue dois estranhos, então por alguns dias eu gostaria que você o recebesse. Eu retornarei para Roma e passarei esse tempo com Fabrizio. Eu prometo que não me meterei em problemas."

O moreno ouviu a tudo em silêncio. No momento em que o nome de Giuseppe chegou aos seus ouvidos ele já havia concordado, no entanto, sua incapacidade de exprimir seus sentimentos o impossibilitava de responder com qualquer coisa que não fosse uma resposta direta. O pedido soava suspeito e ele não havia escutado nenhuma boa razão que justificasse Giuseppe, que morava a alguns minutos da mansão, passar alguns dias em sua casa. Entretanto, havia algo nos olhos do francês que dizia que aquele favor havia sido pensado previamente. Sua voz soava desnivelada em algumas partes e Niccolò sabia que aquela pessoa não pediria um favor se realmente não precisasse.

"Eu não me importo," a resposta veio quando o silêncio se tornou pesado, "Giuseppe pode ficar o tempo que precisar e não há necessidade de você sair."

"Você tem dois quartos e três pessoas na casa seria demais." O alívio estampado naquele rosto ganhou a forma de um sorriso. O chefe da segurança havia se acostumado àqueles sorrisos. "Eu pos—"

"Nós pensaremos em alguma coisa." Ele deu um passo para trás e ajeitou os óculos antes de se afastar. "Você tem minha permissão."

Niccolò não voltou a revê-lo naquele dia, pelo menos até retornar para casa. Havia barulho na cozinha e ele sentiu um forte déjà vu ao parar na entrada daquele cômodo e vê-lo perambulando de um lado para o outro vestindo o avental negro, que ele descobriu ser um presente de Fabrizio.

O francês notou sua presença, falando o que teriam para o jantar enquanto refogava alguma coisa em uma grande panela. Niccolò apenas concordou com a cabeça e pela primeira vez desde que passaram a morar juntos ele sentiu a necessidade de oferecer sua ajuda. Usualmente, quem chegasse primeiro cuidava do jantar, mas eles nunca haviam trabalhado lado a lado para preparar a refeição. Era embaraçoso.

"Existe algo que eu possa ajudar?" Ele receou, imaginando que o pintor faria daquele pedido uma festa ou acabasse expulsando-o de sua própria cozinha.

"Sim, por favor. Você pode descascar as batatas?"

A falta de reação foi a melhor resposta que ele poderia ter recebido e, após arregaçar as mangas da camisa branca e lavar as mãos, o moreno pegou a cesta de batatas e se pôs a descascá-las. A tarefa simples foi realizada rapidamente e ao final ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

"Eu gostaria que você provasse o molho. Para mim está bom, mas você talvez ache que falta tempero."

Havia meia dúzia de colheres sobre um pequenino prato. Uma delas foi mergulhada na panela contendo o molho de tomate e Jules a aproximou de seus lábios para que pudesse assoprá-la algumas vezes antes de erguê-la em sua direção. O chefe da segurança não teve tempo de se surpreender, abaixando a cabeça por instinto e deixando que o talher entrasse em sua boca. O gosto delicioso do molho de tomate serviu unicamente para lembrá-lo de que seu lanche da tarde fora apenas uma xícara de café.

"Não há necessidade de mais tempero." Ele limpou o canto da boca com o polegar.

"Ótimo, então o restante eu posso cuidar." O francês apontou para a mesa encostada em uma das extremidades. "O jantar deve sair um pouco mais tarde, mas você pode se distrair com os bolos que eu trouxe da mansão. Lorenzo está testando os sabores que servirá para a irmã de Alaudi."

Niccolò aproximou-se da mesa e retirou o pano fino e branco de cima de uma travessa. Ali havia seis pedaços diferentes de bolo, todos visivelmente deliciosos. Ele pegou um que parecia ser de laranja e deixou a cozinha na direção do segundo andar. O bolo foi comido em algumas mordidas e ele imaginou se a irmã de Alaudi apreciaria o sabor depois de viver tanto tempo no Oriente.

Fazia algumas horas desde que o moreno retornara. Ele havia tomado banho e descido para a sala de estar com o jornal disposto a esperar pacientemente pelo jantar. O que acontecia no restante da casa chegava até ele através dos sons de passos e o abrir e fechar de portas. Em determinado momento Jules desceu enrolado em um grosso sobretudo, cachecol e uma boina escura, avisando que buscaria Giuseppe e que Niccolò não precisava se preocupar com as travessas sobre a mesa, mas que poderia comer alguma coisa se estivesse realmente com fome. A porta de entrada foi fechada e ele retornou sua atenção ao jornal, somente para perceber, cinco minutos depois, que o silêncio o incomodava.

O francês retornou cerca de uma hora depois trazendo consigo uma pessoa que lembrava Giuseppe, contudo, definitivamente não era o seu anjo. Aquele jovem homem tinha os olhos vermelhos e levemente inchados e uma expressão tão miserável que a primeira coisa que ele sentiu ao vê-lo foi uma arrebatadora vontade de envolvê-lo em seus braços.

Giuseppe sempre lhe pareceu _quebrável_ , como se um vento mais forte fosse capaz de levá-lo para longe. O que quer que houvesse acontecido fora sério o bastante para apagar a expressão sorridente e bondosa, deixando para trás apenas uma máscara e a lembrança da pessoa que o louro costumava ser.

Independentemente de seus anseios internos, Niccolò nada fez, recebendo-o com educação e oferecendo sua casa pelo tempo que ele achasse necessário.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que eles dividiram uma refeição e tudo poderia ter sido perfeito se não fosse pelo simples fato de que, apesar de todos os pratos terem aparência bela e apetitosa, ele conseguiu sentir o gosto de cenouras em quase todos. A primeira mordida no pedaço de carne o fez erguer os olhos, fitando seu _cozinheiro_ e vendo-o disfarçar tão pobremente que ficou evidente sua culpa no crime. Além do assado, havia cenouras no purê de batatas, na salada de ovos, nos pimentões recheados e até mesmo no molho de tomate. Sua observação em voz alta sobre esse detalhe serviu para arrancar um sorriso dos lábios tristes de Giuseppe, então de certa forma o esforço em esquecer as cenouras foi recompensado. O mundo se tornava um lugar melhor quando aquela pessoa sorria.

O Braço Direito do herdeiro retirou-se para o quarto após a sobremesa e Niccolò viu-se sozinho com Jules para sua hora favorita do dia. A xícara com café fumegante foi oferecida em sua direção e o pintor sentou-se no sofá, ignorando a outra extremidade e pulando um lugar. Havia apenas um espaço vazio entre eles.

"Giuseppe me autorizou a compartilhar o que aconteceu, mas eu tenho a impressão de que você não se importa em não saber."

"Você está certo." O primeiro gole em sua xícara levou uma onda de felicidade por cada músculo de seu corpo. "Não importa o que tenha acontecido, minha opinião sobre Giuseppe não mudará."

Jules sorriu, bebendo seu café.

"Eu disse isso a ele. Eu disse que não havia necessidade de se preocupar." O jovem homem inclinou a cabeça para trás. "Você tem um grande coração e sei que admira Giuseppe. Eu não teria pedido esse favor para nenhuma outra pessoa."

"Meu coração não é tão grande," o moreno apertou os olhos, "me elogiar não vai lhe isentar do fato de eu ter comido mais cenouras em uma refeição do que comi o ano inteiro."

O francês riu, mordendo o lábio inferior e parecendo se divertir.

"Quando você apareceu na cozinha e se propôs a ajudar eu fiquei nervoso porque a tigela com as cenouras estava dentro de uma das portas do armário."

"Eu não senti nada quando provei o molho."

"Eu sei, eu coloquei as cenouras depois." Jules sorriu e piscou charmosamente. "E eu não estou lhe elogiando por isso, mas eu realmente acho que você é uma boa pessoa e tem um ótimo coração. Eu sempre serei grato pelo que fez e continua fazendo por mim. Espero que um dia seja capaz de retribuir."

"Eu não estou fazendo nada em troca de retribuição." Niccolò se serviu de mais café. Ele sabia que uma segunda xícara significaria um sono mais demorado, mas a bebida estava especialmente deliciosa naquela noite. "Se eu puder ajudar, irei ajudar."

O pintor havia terminado sua xícara de café, pousando-a sobre a mesinha e voltando a se sentar. Os pés enrolados nas meias brancas foram colocados sobre o sofá e ele abraçou os joelhos, encarando a lareira e ficando pensativo por alguns minutos.

"Giuseppe e Francesco estão apaixonados. Todos descobriram." O grau de seriedade daquela voz não combinava com a personalidade fácil e o rosto com traços inocentes e um pouco femininos. "Eu sabia que ele iria embora da mansão e por isso pedi para que ficasse aqui. Eu não queria que ele passasse por isso sozinho."

Niccolò sempre achou que quando descobrisse que Giuseppe estava apaixonado seria o dia em que o sol deixaria de brilhar. Em sua mente, ninguém era merecedor do louro e ele desconfiava que investigaria essa pessoa atrás de qualquer pequena informação que pudesse servir para afastá-los. Aos seus olhos, a semelhança de Giuseppe e de seu próprio irmão era impossível de ser ignorada.

Entretanto, aquela nova informação não o surpreendeu como ele esperava. Seu coração não se tornou apertado, seu senso paternal não gritou para protegê-lo e a única coisa que realmente passou por sua mente foi que seu precioso anjo teria problemas. _Eu deveria estar furioso, mas não estou_. As sobrancelhas negras se juntaram e Niccolò ficou mais incomodado pelo tom de voz de Jules do que saber que Giuseppe e Francesco estavam juntos. _Não há necessidade de investigação. Francesco ainda é jovem, mas é uma excelente pessoa e será um ótimo Chefe, como o pai._

"Eu sei que sua opinião sobre Giuseppe não mudou, mas já que ele me autorizou a contar a verdade eu decidi que você precisaria saber."

"Como eu disse, minha opinião sobre ele permanece inalterada, embora eu desconfie que eles terão problemas."

"Já estão tendo, por isso eu o trouxe para cá. Giuseppe precisa de todo o apoio que puder nesse momento."

"Você fala por experiência?" O moreno voltou a encarar sua xícara de café tentando não soar curioso.

"Isso é outra história."

Jules não escondeu que não gostaria de tocar no assunto e Niccolò decidiu que não iria pressioná-lo. No entanto, por um momento ele se perguntou se o francês havia passado pela mesma experiência que seu irmão. O pensamento fez seu coração se tornar apertado, imaginando alguém tão frágil como Jules sendo expulso de casa por algo tão insignificante.

A conversa terminou quando o café acabou. O pintor avisou que dormiria no sofá enquanto Giuseppe estivesse na casa e Niccolò apenas ouviu, avisando-o que deveria alimentar a lareira ou ela apagaria no meio da noite. Os dois se despediram e ele seguiu para o seu quarto, trocando de roupa e sentando-se na poltrona próxima à janela para uma breve leitura que, infelizmente, não foi tão breve.

As informações que havia recebido retornaram e foi difícil se concentrar no livro com as histórias que aconteciam ao seu redor. Os efeitos do café o mantiveram acordado por quase duas horas e isso o fez suspirar longamente, imaginando que dormiria menos de quatro horas naquela noite.

O livro foi fechado e ele arrumou sua cama como fazia durante as noites de frio: três grossos cobertores sobre o macio lençol, uma manta dobrada ao meio e colocada nos pés, além de alguns pedaços de madeira para a lareira. Aquele era o único quarto da casa com lareira e depois que os dois cômodos se uniram o local ficou mais frio, o que tornou inevitável que ela fosse acessa. Contudo, o moreno não se deitou. A porta do quarto foi aberta e permaneceu aberta. Seus passos o levaram até o primeiro andar e ele parou na entrada da sala de estar, soltando um cansado suspiro. _Eu sabia._

As luzes da sala ainda estavam acessas, mas o local estava frio. A lareira parecia ter se apagado há algum tempo e em cima do tapete que forrava aquela região havia um amontoado de cobertores. A pessoa que dormia no sofá estava encolhida e descoberta e vestindo um pijama azul claro. Niccolò retirou os cobertores do chão e os dobrou um a um, deixando-os sobre uma das poltronas. Seus braços se abaixaram e foi com facilidade que ele segurou Jules, que estava gelado. _Eu sabia que isso aconteceria._

Quando o francês disse que dormiria no sofá o chefe da segurança já esperava que a situação se desenrolasse daquela forma, ainda que houvesse ficado em silêncio. Durante os dias em que o visitou em sua casa em Roma, depois do incidente com o antigo amante, ele pôde ter contato com alguns hábitos do francês e entre eles o modo totalmente surreal daquela pessoa em se descobrir durante a noite.

Em uma desses momentos, Niccolò estava sentado do outro lado do quarto quando viu os cobertores caírem um após o outro até que o próprio Jules rolou e caiu sobre a pilha de cobertores, continuando a dormir como se nada houvesse acontecido. Aquela cena se repetiu tantas vezes que, antes do pintor se mudar para sua casa, ele empurrou a cama do quarto de hóspedes contra a parede na esperança de que pudesse aplacar aquele estranho hábito.

Jules se conservou desacordado no decorrer de todo o trajeto até o segundo andar, sendo colocado gentilmente sobre a cama. O moreno permaneceu em pé o tempo suficiente para fechar a porta, deitando-se em seguida. Os cobertores foram puxados e ele achava que seria difícil para sua companhia derrubá-los se estivesse dormindo com outra pessoa.

E, mesmo que a cama fosse grande o bastante para que coubesse mais alguém entre eles, foi impossível não se recordar do dia em que se conheceram e que talvez fosse arriscado dividir a mesma cama com alguém cuja beleza era tão hipnotizante que transformou gênero em mero detalhe. Niccolò virou-se, encarando o outro lado do quarto e mais preocupado com pensamentos triviais do que o fato de que aquela era a primeira vez que dividia a cama com outra pessoa em dez anos.

 **x**

Como acontecia todos os dias, Niccolò despertou às 5h, tendo uma leve consciência de que seu dia deveria começar naquele instante. O inverno era sua estação do ano favorita e ele não tinha problemas em levantar nos dias frios, mas naquela manhã seu corpo parecia pesado e agradavelmente aquecido. Ele conseguia sentir o cheiro da madeira recém-apagada da lareira e o leve aroma de baunilha. Seu corpo moveu-se um pouco e a sensação confortável tornou-se mais agradável, quase como se sua cama houvesse desenvolvido braços e o envolvesse em um gentil e tentador abraço. O senso de responsabilidade, porém, falou mais alto e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram enquanto os olhos se abriam sonolentos e pesados.

A boa notícia foi que a cama não havia desenvolvido braços.

Ela continuava sendo um objeto inanimado, que ocupava uma parte de seu quarto e estava posicionada no meio, embaixo da janela que dava para o pequeno jardim. Todavia, havia um par de braços o envolvendo, mas eles pertenciam a uma pessoa de carne e osso. O aroma de baunilha embaixo de seu nariz vinha dos cabelos castanhos claros, que impediam que ele visse diretamente o rosto de sua companhia, embora conseguisse imaginar. A respiração nivelada de Jules denunciava um sono profundo e que explicava porque ambos estavam um nos braços do outro _inconscientemente_.

O moreno precisou de um segundo para processar a situação em que estava e perceber que toda a responsabilidade recairia sobre suas costas. Se não fosse seu hábito de despertar todos os dias no mesmo horário, ele certamente teria passado toda a manhã dormindo, o que significaria que acordariam em uma posição constrangedora e que lhe renderia uma série de explicações. Seu corpo moveu-se devagar, desvencilhando-se dos braços do francês e apoiando sua cabeça em um dos travesseiros. Jules não reclamou e Niccolò deixou o quarto após reascender a lareira.

O banho foi rápido, assim como seu café da manhã. Nenhum de seus hóspedes o viu sair e ele deixou sua casa quando o dia ainda não havia clareado. O cachecol permaneceu em seu pescoço mesmo dentro do carro e o caminho até a mansão foi feito através de terra úmida e grama molhada. Algumas vezes, quando sua atenção vacilava, ele pegava-se pensando na pessoa que deixara desacordada em sua cama e quando foi que sua vida havia tomado aquela direção tão peculiar. _Eu cheguei ao ponto de não estranhar acordar com um homem em minha cama._ Os óculos foram ajeitados e o chefe da segurança imaginou que se fosse outro tempo seu pai também lhe teria deserdado e ele teria se juntado ao irmão mais novo.

A manhã começou como todas as outras e seria difícil para Niccolò acreditar que em três horas seu dia mudaria completamente. Ele falou com os subordinados que faziam a ronda noturna da propriedade, conversou com aqueles responsáveis pelo portão principal e os que faziam a segurança da mansão. Não houve nada a reportar e o restante do seu tempo foi gasto repassando o trabalho para aquele dia e esperando Ivan acordar para passar o _seu_ trabalho. A única pessoa que ele viu, felizmente apenas de longe, foi Mario, que não chegou da direção de sua casa, mas do portão principal. Vê-lo dentro do veículo o fez lembrar-se de Giuseppe na noite anterior, seus olhos vermelhos e chorosos, questionando se o ruivo havia sido o responsável por isso.

Normalmente, os passos de Mario não lhe interessavam, mas havia alguma coisa diferente na casa naquela manhã. O Braço Direito seguiu na direção da própria residência, retornando cerca de uma hora depois. O carro foi deixado ao lado do chafariz e ele entrou na mansão com um pouco de pressa quase ao mesmo tempo em que Catarina e Alaudi saiam. A garotinha acenou quando o viu, aproximando-se com seu vestido verde escuro e perguntando por Jules.

"Acredito que ele virá mais tarde." O moreno fez uma polida reverência quando Alaudi se aproximou.

"Quer dar uma volta no jardim enquanto espera?" O Inspetor tinha a voz naturalmente baixa e, ainda que seu rosto fosse inexpressivo, havia um evidente carinho por trás de suas palavras.

Niccolò os viu se afastar e seguiu na direção da mansão, esperando que Ivan já houvesse descido para a biblioteca. Entretanto, no meio da escadaria seu nome foi chamado por alguém que vinha de cima e sua expressão se tornou carregada.

"Giuseppe está na sua casa?"

Ele não respondeu, retomando seu caminho, mas sendo parado após subir três degraus. A aparência de Mario estava péssima, havia olheiras embaixo de seus olhos, seus cabelos estavam presos de um modo desleixado e qualquer pessoa perceberia que ele não estava em seu estado normal. No entanto, Niccolò não se importava e sua resposta novamente foi o silêncio, o que pareceu irritar seu interlocutor.

"Diga onde está meu irmão!"

"..."

A mão puxou seu cachecol e ambos ficaram frente a frente, mesmo que seus olhos não estivessem no mesmo nível. O ruivo batia na altura de seu queixo e tudo o que ele precisou foi literalmente olhá-lo de cima. Havia certo desespero nos olhos verdes, mas nem a aparência e nem os olhos significativos foram suficientes para amolecê-lo.

"Eu não tenho nada a declara." O moreno retirou a mão de seu cachecol e deu um passo para trás. Ele percebeu a movimentação ao seu redor e de onde estava viu alguns subordinados se aproximando com expressões curiosas. "Com licença."

"Nós não terminamos aqui." A mão que o segurou pelo braço tinha força e a veia em sua testa começou a palpitar. "E você não vai sair daqui enquanto não me responder. Giuseppe está na sua casa?"

Niccolò virou-se e deu um passo à frente.

Dois subordinados surgiram atrás de Mario, pedindo com preocupação que eles se acalmassem. Não era segredo que ambos se suportavam o suficiente para que o trabalho fosse realizado, do contrário já teriam resolvido suas diferenças. Quanto mais encarava aquela pessoa mais irritado ele ficava ao recordar-se de Giuseppe.

Os irmãos eram diferentes, mas havia certas semelhanças que tornavam inegável o grau de parentesco. O nariz, o queixo e as sobrancelhas tinham o mesmo formato, apesar de as feições do louro serem mais suaves e delicadas. E, embora negasse para si mesmo o máximo que conseguisse, o sorriso que o moreno tanto adorava era exatamente igual ao de Mario, só que uma versão perversa e impura de seu precioso Giuseppe.

"E por que eu diria qualquer coisa a você?" A voz saiu séria, como seus olhos. "Eu não sei o que fez a ele, mas Giuseppe está muito melhor longe de você."

"Maldito! Ele não é _seu_ irmão!"

Ele nunca havia participado de uma briga em sua vida.

Seus problemas e desavenças geralmente eram resolvidos com diálogo e seu pai sempre disse que apenas baderneiros resolviam suas diferenças com os próprios punhos. A única exceção era o uso de arma que, de acordo com o pai, "era como verdadeiro cavalheiros provavam sua honra", ainda que isso não houvesse evitado que o homem desse uma surra no filho mais novo antes de expulsá-lo de casa naquela quente manhã de verão, além das _punições_ à esposa.

Niccolò não sabia se havia um protocolo para começar uma briga ou se um dos lados precisaria oficializá-la, mas compreendeu naquela manhã que o necessário era somente duas pessoas que mal se suportavam e que por motivos diversos haviam ficado frente a frente em um impasse. O que aconteceu em seguida estava fadado a acontecer em algum momento, fosse por suas mãos ou as de Mario.

O soco acertou o Braço Direito em cheio, derrubando-o em cima dos dois subordinados que estavam atrás. Em segundos o local foi cercado por empregados, alguns afastaram o moreno, puxando-o para baixo, enquanto outros ajudavam o ruivo a ficar em pé. Seu coração batia descompassado, seus dentes estavam cerrados e em sua mente só havia a imagem da profunda tristeza que Giuseppe expressou ao chegar à sua casa.

Independentemente se Mario era o causador, como irmão era sua obrigação protegê-lo. A visão tornou-se embaçada e ele não percebeu que seus óculos haviam caído. O gosto da derrota o fez morder o lábio inferior e Niccolò abaixou o rosto com a certeza de que havia perdido.

Ele não havia batido em Mario, mas em si mesmo.

Foi preciso meia dúzia de subordinados para segurar o Braço Direito, que parecia um tigre tentando pegar sua presa. A visão de Niccolò não era totalmente ruim e apenas por isso ele pôde ver quando Giuseppe surgiu do outro lado do chafariz, correndo até o irmão e implorando que parasse. Sua presença e palavras serviram como uma reforçada coleira ao redor do pescoço do ruivo, que parou imediatamente, olhando-o com surpresa e alívio. _O que eu estou fazendo com a minha vida?_ Os subordinados o soltaram e instinto o fez olhar para o chão atrás de seus óculos, esperando que não houvessem se quebrado com a queda ou pisoteados por acidente.

"Aqui."

Os óculos foram colocados perfeitamente no lugar e ele viu Jules parado à sua frente. Uma das mãos tocou seu sobretudo e os olhos castanhos percorriam-no por inteiro, fiscalizantes e preocupados.

"Você está bem? Se machucou?"

A mão que tocou seu rosto estava quente, exatamente como o corpo envolvido ao seu naquela manhã. O calor daquela pele junto à sua o acalmou e, mesmo que visse os lábios do pintor se moverem, ele não prestava atenção no que ele dizia. Seu coração se tornou aquecido e tudo o que ele desejou foi que estivessem em sua casa, sentados em seu sofá e degustando uma xícara de café.

"Niccolò."

Dessa vez foi impossível ignorar a voz que o chamava e a realidade se esgueirou por aquele estranho momento, lembrando-o bruscamente que o que havia acontecido fora presenciado por um dos donos da casa. Alaudi se aproximou devagar, trazendo Catarina pela mão e que, apesar de haver visto uma cena deplorável, não parecia abalada, pelo contrário. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam e ela falava coisas desconexas envolvendo ele e Mario.

"A culpa foi minha." O chefe da segurança abaixou a cabeça. "Eu assumo toda a responsabilidade pelo que aconteceu."

Uma mão tocou seu ombro e o fez erguer o rosto apenas para ver Alaudi com um genuíno meio sorriso. Os olhos azuis brilhavam de alegria e havia uma estranha áurea de contentamento ao seu redor. Aquela era a primeira vez que Niccolò o via tão... feliz.

"Muito obrigado," as bochechas se tornaram levemente rubras em um íntimo deleite, "eu esperei anos por isso." A mão foi retirada de seu ombro e envolveu a de Catarina. "E eu estarei ao seu lado quando falar com Ivan."

O Inspetor subiu as escadas ao lado da pequenina e Niccolò permaneceu onde estava sentindo-se confuso demais para perceber que sua mão estivera entrelaçada a de Jules durante aquela curta e suspeita conversa.

 _Continua..._


	16. XV

**XV**

Havia seis pessoas na biblioteca, provavelmente uma das ocasiões em que suas duas dúzias de estantes recebeu mais visitantes desde que fora inaugurada. O motivo que levou as demais cinco pessoas a estarem ali nada dizia respeito à leitura ou conhecimento. Cada um possuía uma expressão diferente e que contrastava com a do vizinho. Alaudi era o único sentado, as pernas cruzadas e um livro em mãos apenas para manter os dedos ocupados. Em seus olhos havia um brilho de extremo contentamento e o meio sorriso no canto de seus lábios era tão sedutor quanto amedrontador.

No meio da biblioteca estava Mario, lábio vermelho e inchado. Uma das empregadas havia trazido um pano enrolado com um pouco de gelo e que ele segurava para esconder o restante do machucado. O irmão estava ao seu lado e sua aparência preocupou-lhe ao vê-lo entrar. Ele deduziu que Giuseppe não viria trabalhar naquele dia, mas não esperava vê-lo tão abatido. Jules era o próximo, estando ali como companhia e sua presença era somente como testemunha. Niccolò vinha por último e parecia... igual. Sua expressão era a mesma, seus olhos não exprimiam nada e o comportamento inalterado parecia uma provocação ao ruivo, que lhe lançava olhares fulminantes a cada dois segundos.

Ivan Cavallone estava sentado em sua cadeira, atrás de sua mesa, e sem saber como deveria começar a resolver aquele problema. Quando desceu naquela manhã, ele achou que conseguiria trabalhar um pouco antes do desjejum O moreno sabia que teria que conversar com Francesco e talvez ficasse tão deprimido que não seria capaz de se concentrar em seus papéis. Ele havia acabado de assinar a primeira folha quando Alaudi entrou na biblioteca e comunicou o que havia acontecido, porém, não sem oferecer um genuíno sorriso ao final. A felicidade com que seu amante descreveu o soco de Niccolò em Mario foi perturbante, mas Ivan não se surpreendeu. Na verdade, achou que aquele dia havia demora a chegar.

A aversão entre seu Braço Direito e o chefe da segurança era antiga, datada da época em que eles eram meros jovens. Niccolò sempre foi sério e responsável, o esperado do sucessor de seu pai. Entretanto, as coisas mudaram quando o irmão mais novo foi embora e ele acreditava que o rapaz precisou carregar um peso duplo a partir daquele dia. _E Mario teve sua parcela de culpa._ Andreas, o irmão mais novo, era amigo de Mario. Os anos serviram para aprofundar a inimizade e o Chefe dos Cavallone suspeitava que Elena fora o último fio de paciência e civilidade entre eles.

Ivan suspirou, coçou os olhos, e encarou os presentes com um visível cansaço. Nada daquilo estava em seus planos e, ainda que ele houvesse aprendido bem a lidar com situações novas e inesperadas, tudo o que seu coração queria era sentar e conversar com seu filho, resolver aquele impasse e passar o restante da tarde na cama com Alaudi, amando-o e mimando-o até que seu amante ficasse saturado de sua presença e o mandasse para fora do quarto.

"Então, o que aconteceu?"

Nenhum dos presentes se prontificou a dar o primeiro passo, embora Giuseppe houvesse vacilado e olhado para o irmão em uma honesta tentativa de resolver a situação. O moreno deduziu que nenhum deles havia conversado sobre a cena do dia anterior, logo, era reconfortante ver como o louro se preocupava, mesmo que estivesse em um problema bem maior. _Essa deve ser a pessoa que Francesco ama_. Os olhos cor de mel se fixaram no jovem homem enquanto o observava lutar internamente contra a vontade de dizer a verdade.

O Giuseppe que ele conhecia era o mesmo com quem crescera, o garoto tímido e gentil que fora enviado cedo demais para um treinamento duro e severo a fim de se tornar alguém que jamais teve a chance de escolher. Ele sabia que a chave para resolver aquela dificuldade estava no modo como aquela diferença seria interpretada.

"Nada."

A voz rouca de Mario trouxe-lhe de volta à realidade e conseguiu a atenção de todos, exceto Niccolò.

"Nada?" Ivan piscou algumas vezes.

"Sim, nada." O ruivo continuou. "Eu cai."

O Chefe dos Cavallone encarou seu Braço Direito e não precisou de muito para compreender o que estava acontecendo. Eles se conheciam há muito tempo para não perceberem certas minúcias no comportamento do outro. Mario tinha um plano, mas de nada adiantaria se a outra parte não correspondesse às suas expectativas.

"Niccolò, o que ele disse é verdade?"

"Não," o chefe da segurança respondeu sem segundos pensamentos e Mario o fitou como se fosse capaz de eliminá-lo somente com o olhar. "Eu o acertei com um soco. Tenho mais de dez testemunhas que podem atestar o que eu estou dizendo."

"Entendo." Ivan pousou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e desejou profundamente estar em outro lugar. Ele fechou os olhos e por um segundo imaginou-se novamente em sua cama, como estivera há meia hora. "Nós temos um problema aqui."

"Não, não temos." O ruivo deu um passo à frente. "Eu fui o culpado. Eu o provoquei e praticamente pedi pelo soco." Pelo tom de voz e o modo como ele se portava o moreno deduziu que aquela explicação audível fazia parte do plano de Mario. "Eu estava irritado e mereci o que aconteceu. Niccolò não teve culpa."

O Chefe dos Cavallone sabia como aquilo terminaria, no entanto, cada um precisaria fazer a sua parte para que aquele assunto terminasse o mais rápido possível. Seus olhos pousaram em Niccolò, que dessa vez nada disse, pelo menos até ser requisitado que confirmasse a história.

"Eu não posso dizer que não tenho culpa, já que fui eu quem deu o soco, mas confirmo a parte de ter sido provocado. Eu nada teria feito sem ser instigado, contudo, estou pronto para receber a punição que julgar adequada, Chefe."

"Entendo." Ele sorriu, decidindo que não havia melhor maneira de colocar um ponto final naquela história. "Bem, por mais que eu tenha compreendido o que aconteceu não posso ignorar o incidente. Os dois envolvidos, Mario e Niccolò, eu vou suspendê-los por alguns dias, mas no futuro. Receberemos uma hóspede importante em poucos dias e não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar sem meus subordinados mais fiéis."

O Braço Direito meneou a cabeça em positivo, mas Niccolò pareceu ter recebido a pior notícia de sua vida. Por um instante seus olhos se arregalaram, porém, em seguida ele já estava mais uma vez com o rosto inexpressivo. Ivan escolhera propositalmente aquela _punição_ , visto que por mais de quinze anos o chefe da segurança não havia tirado um dia de férias e a mera ideia de não ir ao trabalho soava absurda. _Para alguém viciado em trabalho como ele não existe pior punição._

"Mario, vá até a casa de Ottavio e peça que ele dê uma olhada no seu ferimento. Se ele não estiver, Enrico pode fazer o curativo." Ivan sorriu e seus olhos foram para os demais. "Jules, Catarina está ansiosa para ir a Roma comprar algumas tintas. Se encontrar algum tempo livre poderia acompanhá-la?"

"Sim, será um prazer." O francês sorriu.

"E, Giuseppe, eu gostaria que você permanecesse."

A cor parecia ter desaparecido do rosto do louro, que ficou tão visivelmente abalado com o pedido que mal conseguiu assentir com a cabeça para confirmar que entendera. Aos poucos os presentes foram saindo, Jules colocou-se entre Niccolò e um teimoso Mario, enquanto Alaudi lançou-lhe um breve olhar antes de sair e fechar a porta. O ar que deveria ter se tornado mais leve parecia sufocá-lo e Ivan levantou-se, espreguiçando-se e seguindo até o centro da biblioteca, onde se instalou em sua confortável poltrona.

"Por que não me faz companhia? Alaudi retornará em breve com o chá."

Originalmente, Ivan pretendia conversar com Giuseppe somente após falar com o filho, mas quando Alaudi entrou na biblioteca com as _novas_ sobre a briga, ele viu ali uma oportunidade de ouro. Pelas palavras de Francesco, o moreno tinha certa noção de seu posicionamento e, embora de maneira velada, deixara claro que a conversa que teriam seria apenas para esclarecer mal-entendidos e colocar a situação em pratos limpos. O Inspetor havia dito a mesma coisa na noite anterior enquanto estavam deitados sobre a cama e ambos chegaram à conclusão de que talvez aquele que precisasse ser ouvido fosse outro.

Aos seus olhos, Giuseppe sempre foi uma pessoa responsável e madura. Talvez por ter perdido os pais muito cedo, quando criança o louro vivia pendurado no irmão e por esse motivo havia se tornado companhia constante de suas brincadeiras. Para Ivan, Giuseppe foi uma criança frágil, sensível e que requeria maiores cuidados. Apesar de irmãos, sua constituição física era diferente da de Mario e boa parte de sua infância foi passada dentro de casa, com resfriados longos e mal-estares que duravam semanas. Nessas ocasiões o ruivo se recusava a deixar a beirada da cama do louro e não foram poucas as vezes que Ivan leu para o enfermo Giuseppe ou o distraiu com algum jogo de tabuleiro.

Aquela visão pouco mudou com a chegada da vida adulta e foi com muito orgulho que ele o recebeu na Família como Braço Direito de seu filho. Francesco tinha menos de uma semana de vida quando Giuseppe foi enviado para se preparar para o cargo que assumiria. Aqueles cinco anos foram longos e serviram para que Ivan tivesse plena certeza de que Mario não funcionava sem o irmão.

Aquela foi a pior fase do amigo, com suas dezenas de amantes, noitadas que duravam até o almoço do dia seguinte e festas regadas a bebidas e sexo. O Chefe dos Cavallone havia provado dessa vida por pouco tempo, e em menor quantidade, no entanto, a chegada de Francesco mudou sua rotina e as horas passadas na busca de companhia diminuíram consideravelmente.

Quando conheceu Alaudi a mudança tornou-se absoluta.

Para Mario a transformação foi gradativa, mas só começou quando Giuseppe retornou. O rapaz que voltou havia acabado de completar dezesseis anos e parecia ansioso e saudoso de casa. Seu regresso coincidiu com os encontros inevitáveis que aconteceriam na vida de todos os moradores da mansão e dez anos depois nenhum deles era mais a pessoa que costumava ser. Aquele pensamento era a raiz de todas as suas divagações e o motivo principal que o levou a convidá-lo a juntar-se a ele para uma xícara de chá. O único problema era que, assim como na juventude, o louro não se sentia à vontade em sua companhia e o motivo era aparentemente o mesmo de Francesco. _Eu inspiro medo nas pessoas erradas._

Os dois haviam permanecido em silêncio até escutarem os leves toques na porta.

Alaudi apareceu primeiro e fez sinal para que uma das gêmeas entrasse trazendo uma bandeja contendo um bule e três xícaras. _Por Deus, obrigado._ Ivan ergueu os olhos e sorriu, sentindo-se mais tranquilo ao saber que ele havia decidido participar da conversa. Inicialmente, o Inspetor dissera que achava melhor deixá-los conversar a sós, mas deve ter percebido que aquela ideia era ineficaz e que acarretaria em um mal-entendido ou lágrimas. E, honestamente, fazer Giuseppe chorar era uma das coisas que ele evitaria com todas as suas forças. A simples ideia soava errada, como um pecado.

Alaudi sentou-se no mesmo sofá em que o Braço Direito estava. As mãos que seguraram o pires e a xícara estavam tão trêmulas que o Inspetor precisou envolvê-las às suas para que o líquido não derramasse. _Eu jamais conseguiria fazer isso. Giuseppe parece tão delicado que um mero toque meu poderia desmontá-lo._

"Giuseppe, eu preciso que você se acalme. Nós só vamos conversar, está bem?" Alaudi só afastou as mãos ao ter confiança de que a louça não cairia.

Giuseppe meneou a cabeça e levou a xícara até os lábios, contudo, seu nervosismo o fez pousá-la sobre a mesinha de centro. O Chefe dos Cavallone inclinou-se à frente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e sabendo que só haveria uma forma de começar aquela conversa e seria pelo fim. Pessoas como Giuseppe e Niccolò geralmente procuravam formas de punição para o que acreditavam serem erros e na maioria das vezes ela não combinava com o ato em si, sendo bem mais rígida do que o necessário. Pelas olheiras e olhos inchados, o louro já havia começado a se punir.

"Como eu mencionei, estamos em um momento delicado e não posso me dar ao luxo de poupar meus melhores subordinados, por isso o máximo que posso fazer é lhe dar o dia de hoje de folga. Passe-o como desejar, e sei que amanhã é domingo, mas gostaria que mantivesse a agenda que planejamos nas últimas semanas."

"Isso se aplica a mim?" O Braço Direito ergueu os olhos e o encarou pela primeira vez desde que se sentaram. "Eu ainda faço parte da Família?"

 _Isso vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei._ Ivan cogitou a ideia de que Giuseppe estivesse ruminando pensamentos negativos, mas não achou que haviam chegado àquele ponto. _Alaudi estava certo, como sempre._ Os olhos cor de mel vagaram para o lado, mas seu amante encarava Giuseppe, olhos baixos e um pouco tristes. Aquela não seria uma conversa fácil, como a que tiveram há alguns minutos.

Resolver impasses entre subordinados era simples, fazia parte de seu trabalho e exigia apenas uma dose de justiça e consideração em relação aos envolvidos. Normalmente, havia o lado certo ou errado, aquele que teria a punição mais branda e o que precisaria passar algum tempo pensando em suas atitudes. De qualquer forma, era o tipo de situação que desaparecia após a decisão do Chefe. Todavia, o que tinha em mãos era inesperado, sem certo ou errado, e envolvia pessoas que faziam parte de sua família.

"Giuseppe, eu não tenho intenção de tirá-lo do cargo que ocupa e acredito que não preciso dizer com todas as letras que também não aceitarei a sua demissão. Se a sua preocupação é profissional, eu posso lhe garantir que nada mudará."

"Deveria. Eu falhei, sou incapaz de executar meu trabalho." A voz era baixa, séria e triste, como seus olhos. Aquelas palavras não foram ditas da boca para fora, mas resultante de várias ponderações.

"Você se lembra o que eu disse no dia em que você assumiu seu cargo como Braço Direito? Quais eram suas principais atribuições?

"Proteger e aconselhar o Chefe."

"Francesco está dormindo tranquilamente no andar de cima e graças à sua presença durante todos esses anos ele se tornou um jovem mais responsável e maduro do que jamais fui, e você sabe bem como eu costumava ser." O Chefe dos Cavallone optou por ignorar o olhar que recebeu da terceira parte. "Você é excepcional no que faz e eu não confiaria a vida de meu filho a outras mãos além das suas e as de Alaudi."

A princípio as palavras pareceram satisfazer seu interlocutor, entretanto, não demorou a que Ivan percebesse que havia tocado fundo na ferida. Em um movimento discreto, o louro enxugou uma lágrima no canto do olho esquerdo e voltou a olhá-lo com uma expressão tão dolorosa que se Alaudi não estivesse presente ele teria se levantado e ido abraçá-lo.

Aquela ânsia durou pouco mais de um segundo, tempo suficiente para que seu amante se movesse no sofá e se sentasse ao lado de Giuseppe, tocando sua mão enquanto a outra acariciava suas costas. E, naquele breve instante, tudo o que se passou por sua mente foi que Francesco o mataria por tê-lo feito chorar.

"Ivan não falou com Francesco ainda, nós planejávamos fazer isso hoje cedo, mas, bem, _seu_ irmão mudou um pouco a ordem das coisas." O Inspetor pegou a xícara pousada sobre a mesinha e insistiu que ele a bebesse. "Ninguém aqui está bravo ou decepcionado, Giuseppe. Nós só queremos entender o que está acontecendo."

"E por que só ficamos sabendo disso agora." O moreno sentiu a garganta apertada. Parte dele não queria estar ali, tendo aquela conversa e entrando no coração de outra pessoa sem seu devido consentimento. Porém, um dos envolvidos era seu filho, o outro alguém que ele considerava como um irmão, e não haveria solução se não houvesse conversa.

O Braço Direito bebeu o chá devagar, parando algumas vezes para respirar ou levar o dedo até um dos olhos. A xícara foi pousada vazia e ele agradeceu a Alaudi com um meio sorriso antes de se endireitar no sofá.

"Nós não dissemos nada por minha causa. Francesco foi contra, ele apenas ficou quieto por consideração a mim." O louro se esforçava para manter a voz audível. "E eu falhei com meu trabalho no dia em que deixei meus sentimentos se sobreporem a minha honra e dever. Meu trabalho é garantir que Francesco suceda a Família e se transforme em um homem honrado, responsável e capaz de conduzir os Cavallone. Uma das primeiras lições que recebi foi que você não se apaixona por quem protege, por esse motivo Braços Direitos normalmente são do mesmo sexo dos Chefes. Amar Francesco invalidou todos os anos de confiança que foram depositados em mim."

Ivan coçou o queixo e encarou o teto. _Então, é isso._ Seus lábios se repuxaram em um meio sorriso e o peso que ele sentiu ao sentar-se para ter aquela coversa começava a se dissipar. Seus olhos correram para o lado, fixando-se nos de Alaudi e de repente a ideia da tarde perfeita em seu quarto, entre cobertores e toques ousados, pareceu mais próxima.

"Achei que precisaria de um pouco de tempo para ouvir o que queria, mas eu já deveria saber que de você só escutaria verdades, não é?" O moreno sorriu. "Então, você ama Francesco."

"E-Eu..." Giuseppe juntou as sobrancelhas e pareceu perdido. "Como eu disse, meu trabalho não tem o menor sentido se eu continuar aqui. Eu sei o que Francesco sente por mim e enquanto eu estiver na mansão a situação continuará a mesma."

"Pelo o que entendi, o fato de você ter sentimentos por Francesco é o que lhe impede de realizar seu trabalho?"

"Acredito que Francesco ter sentimentos por mim é mais relevante. Enquanto eu estiver por perto eu sei que esses sentimentos não mudarão." O Braço Direito encarou as próprias mãos. "Eu sei o quanto sou amado e é exatamente o motivo pelo qual não posso continuar aqui. Se a situação fosse unilateral, se eu fosse o único a amar, não haveria problema. Meus sentimentos não importam."

"Não diga isso, Giuseppe. Seus sentimentos importam e Francesco ficará bravo se escutar você falando dessa maneira." Alaudi tomou a voz, visivelmente contrário àquela última parte.

 _Ele tem uma visão tão inferior de si mesmo. Eu não fazia ideia de que Giuseppe se enxergava dessa forma. Realmente, acreditei que todos aqui se sentissem confortáveis. Talvez essa situação tenha acontecido por mais de uma razão._ Ivan suspirou e entendeu que não conseguiria prosseguir sem conversar com o filho. Sua liberdade com Giuseppe havia chegado ao limite e a verdadeira resposta só seria possível se fosse decorrente de um envolvimento entre duas pessoas que se conheciam além dos laços profissionais. Suas palavras soariam padronizadas e ele desconfiava que o louro pudesse interpretá-las erroneamente. _Além disso, ele precisa conversar com Mario._

"Giuseppe, eu não posso dizer nada agora além do que já disse. A princípio, eu o chamei aqui como Chefe para assegurá-lo de que, profissionalmente falando, não há nada que desabone o seu trabalho e que pretendo que tudo continue como antes. No entanto, eu sei que isso é otimismo de minha parte, e o ponto central de tudo será decidido por você e Francesco."

O Chefe dos Cavallone fez uma breve pausa para garantir que estivesse sendo compreendido.

"O que eu posso adiantar é que não vejo seus sentimentos como empecilhos para a realização do trabalho, muito pelo contrário. Seu amor por Francesco é responsável por todas essas mudanças positivas que assisti nas últimas semanas. Meu filho está mudando e eu devo a você essa mudança."

"Não, eu não fiz nada." O louro meneou a cabeça em negativo. "Francesco mudou por vocês. E insisto que repense sobre a possibilidade de me enviar para outro lugar. Eu não quero ser responsável pela ruína da Família. Eu tenho plena consciência das responsabilidades que Francesco tem como herdeiro e sucessor e não conseguiria viver sabendo que por minha causa o trabalho de todas essas pessoas foi em vão."

 _Ele está falando sobre sucessão. Por que todo mundo ultimamente fala como se eu estivesse morto?_ As sobrancelhas negras se juntaram e Ivan cruzou os braços, mordendo o interior da bochecha direita. Ele compreendia o teor por trás das palavras de Giuseppe, mas achava que ainda era cedo demais para pensar na possibilidade de Francesco produzir um herdeiro. Entretanto, por compreender bem aquele assunto o moreno achou que não seria justo encerrar a conversa sem oferecer seu ponto de vista, ainda que ele não houvesse sido totalmente definido.

"O que aconteceria se eu tivesse me apaixonado por Mario?"

"O QUÊ?"

A pergunta soou em uníssono e ele sentiu dois pares de olhos sobre ele. Um deles era surpreso enquanto o outro era de pura ira. O Chefe dos Cavallone se arrependeu imediatamente da escolha de palavras e coçou a nuca, desejando que Catarina entrasse às pressas na biblioteca sem motivo além de interrompê-los.

"Q-Quero dizer, se Alaudi fosse meu Braço Direito e eu me apaixonasse por ele."

O Inspetor cruzou os braços e se acomodou melhor no sofá. Seu olhar era perfurante.

"E-Eu não sei, nunca pense nisso." Giuseppe corou ainda visivelmente consternado pela comparação anterior.

"Se Francesco não houvesse nascido a Família teria continuado de qualquer outra forma," Ivan sorriu, "eu não o tive com o intuito de produzir um herdeiro. Eu apenas queria um filho."

Ele sentiu o ar se tornar mais leve e foi impossível não encarar seu amante, que o olhava com curiosidade. _Eu sei, eu nunca disse isso a ninguém._ Aquele era um segredo pessoal de Ivan e nem Mario sabia do real motivo que o fez procurar por alguém que pudesse realizar aquele seu desejo. A ideia de casamento não lhe agradava, por se recusar a casar sem sentimentos, mas o desejo de ter um filho sempre foi forte em seu peito.

E se em um futuro distante seu filho decidisse não querer suceder a Família, então eles encontrariam outra forma de continuar aquele legado. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que havia muito mais por trás do nascimento de Francesco e que tê-lo poderia não ser o mais seguro por uma série de fatores. Contudo, nenhum dos presentes precisaria saber disso e aquela parte de sua vida estava segura, perdida no passado e esquecida pela maioria dos envolvidos.

"A nomeação de Francesco como herdeiro foi somente para garantir sua segurança, mas em nenhum momento eu pretendia prendê-lo com essa denominação. Eu quero que ele tenha a liberdade para escolher o caminho que quer trilhar, mesmo que não seja como o próximo Chefe. Bem, se eu levar em consideração suas atitudes nas últimas semanas Francesco parece ter decidido que quer me suceder, mas até lá ainda levarão alguns anos, e se chegar o dia em que ele decida que quer fazer outra coisa eu tenho primas e primos ávidos por assumir o meu trabalho."

O nó em sua garganta não impossibilitou que um largo sorriso cruzasse seus lábios. _Nas últimas semanas eu tenho pensado nisso mais do que gostaria._ Alguns _parentes seriam ávidos demais em assumir meu lugar..._

Giuseppe piscou algumas vezes e recostou-se ao sofá. Sua expressão e a de Alaudi eram iguais, um misto de surpresa e certa incredulidade. Houve um instante de necessário silêncio e a conversa pesada parecia ter se transformado em uma troca mútua e sadia de opiniões. _E eu preciso garantir que minha tarde perfeita aconteça._

"Como eu disse, você tem o dia livre, Giuseppe, mas recomendo que encontre um tempo para conversar com Mario. Ele chegou desesperado hoje cedo ao descobrir que você não estava em casa. Aliás, onde você passou a noite, se me permite perguntar?"

"Na casa de Niccolò." O Braço Direito corou. "Eu pretendia ir para um hotel em Roma, mas Jules me convenceu a ir para lá."

"Sábia escolha," Ivan sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Ele tinha o pintor em grande estima, tanto pelo trabalho quanto a paciência como babá de Catarina, "mas fale com Mario. Eu desconfio que ouvirá o mesmo que escutou de mim, talvez em forma de sermão, mas se precisar de ajuda eu estarei à disposição."

"Se ele disser algo que você não goste _eu_ estarei aqui." Alaudi pousou uma mão significativa nos ombros do pobre Giuseppe.

"O-Obrigado?" O sorriso do louro tremeu e ele se levantou. Seu rosto ainda continuava pálido apesar das bochechas coradas, mas o ar ao seu redor mudara.

"E antes que vá, e no caso de eu não ter me feito compreender completamente, quero que saiba que não temos nada contra seu relacionamento com Francesco. Esse assunto é algo que deverá ser discutido entre vocês, porém, se houver alguma dúvida em seu coração sobre mim ou Alaudi, acredite quando digo que não existe nada que desejamos mais do que a felicidade... de ambos."

Os olhos azuis claros foram de Ivan para Alaudi várias vezes.

O Braço Direito entreabriu os lábios e o que saiu não foram palavras, mas lágrimas. Giuseppe apressou-se em enxugá-las e quando finalmente pôde agradecer verbalmente sua voz soou rouca e abafada, mas aliviada. O moreno sorriu ao ver as várias reverências que recebeu até que Giuseppe deixasse a biblioteca. Seu corpo deslizou um pouco pela poltrona, contrastando com a postura ereta e cheia de imponência que ele mantinha durante conversas importantes. O amante levantou-se e aproximou-se devagar e Ivan viu ali a oportunidade para comunicar que gostaria de passar a tarde em sua companhia e de preferência sem roupa.

"Se apaixonar por Mario... você tem muita coragem de dizer isso na minha frente." Os olhos que o fitavam de cima eram gelados e pequeninos. "Esta noite será fria. Leve alguns cobertores para o sofá... que é onde você vai dormir."

 **x**

Ivan permaneceu na biblioteca até que seu corpo conseguisse forças para levantar do sofá.

Depois que Alaudi saiu, deixando-o sozinho com aquelas duras palavras, o Chefe dos Cavallone deitou-se no sofá e ali ficou, desanimado demais para voltar ao trabalho. _Eu achei que ele iria me parabenizar por resolver uma parte do problema tão bem. Por que Alaudi não compreende o meu esforço?_

O tempo passou devagar e ele achou ter cochilado por alguns minutos, ainda que, ao abrir os olhos, nada houvesse mudado. As folhas de papel ainda estavam sobre a mesa, a lareira continuava apagada, a cortina balançava pouco devido à fresta na janela aberta.

Todavia, havia um elemento novo e que o olhava de cima com as sobrancelhas juntas.

"Você está acordado?" A pergunta foi acompanhada por uma mexida desajeitada e não muito gentil em seu braço.

"Eu acho que sim." Ele respondeu sem se mover.

"Alaudi me pediu para avisar que vamos para Roma comprar algumas tintas. Jules irá conosco." Catarina vestia o mesmo vestido verde e um chapéu de mesma cor.

"Por que Alaudi não veio me dizer isso pessoalmente?"

"Ele disse que você não merece," a garotinha suspirou, "vocês brigaram? O que _você_ fez, Papa?"

"Não, eu não briguei com ninguém," o moreno esforçou-se para sentar e ficar na mesma altura da filha, "vá com cuidado e divirta-se. Vocês voltarão para o almoço?"

"Eu não sei, talvez? E seu cabelo está todo bagunçado."

Catarina deu um passo à frente e tocou seus cabelos, mexendo-os algumas vezes antes de analisá-lo novamente.

"Hm... eu direi a Alaudi que quero almoçar em casa, então por que não pede para Lorenzo preparar alguma coisa bem gostosa? Como... lasanha!"

"Isso é o que _você_ gosta!" Ivan riu, mas viu ali a fagulha de uma ideia. "Mas talvez você tenha razão..."

"Então vai ter lasanha para o almoço?" Os olhos castanhos brilharam.

"Provavelmente não. Eu não sei o que Lorenzo fará para o almoço."

A garota suspirou e ambos deixaram a biblioteca juntos. O Inspetor acabava de descer do segundo andar vestindo um confortável sobretudo creme que combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos claros e olhos azuis. Ao vê-lo, no entanto, sua reação foi fria e por um instante o Chefe dos Cavallone achou que ele sairia sem se despedir.

"Fale com Francesco, ele está terminando de tomar café." A voz era baixa e o louro abotoava os botões do punho do sobretudo.

"Podemos passar a tarde juntos? Quase tudo já foi acertado para a visita da sua irmã."

"Você não está merecendo nada. Talvez eu apenas traga Catarina e retorne para casa."

"Você não faria isso," ele exibiu seu melhor sorriso, que se desfez gradativamente ao ser fitado por olhos sérios, "... não é?"

O amante não respondeu, afastando-se e deixando a mansão ao lado de Catarina. Ivan respirou fundo, decidido a não deixar que aquele tratamento o fizesse esquecer o verdadeiro propósito da tarde perfeita em seu quarto. Falar com Francesco era prioridade e qualquer assunto pendente e derivado seria resolvido com o passar dos dias. Envolver Alaudi naquela tarde era seu objetivo final e não seria alcançado sem uma conversa entre pai e filho.

Francesco estava na sala de jantar, exatamente como Alaudi havia dito. Os empregados ainda não haviam retirado a mesa e o rapaz se levantava quando Ivan entrou. Sua reação foi tão honesta que o moreno não pôde não rir: a maçã que ele tinha na boca quase caiu e instinto o fez sentar-se novamente, olhando para os lados para constatar que estavam sozinhos.

"Bom dia, você já tomou café?"

"B-Bom dia, sim." O herdeiro juntou as sobrancelhas.

"Então vamos lá fora. O que acha de uma volta a cavalo? Faz anos que não fazemos isso."

"É sábado, os cavalos não saem aos sábados."

"O quê?" O Chefe dos Cavallone parou na metade do caminho. "Quem disse isso?"

"Você," o rapaz ficou de pé e se aproximou mordiscando a maçã. "É o dia em que dão banho nos cavalos e Luciano não vai deixá-los sair nesse frio."

"Entendo..." Ele levou a mão ao queixo. "Mas vamos tentar. Talvez ele não consiga me dizer não."

O rapaz aproximou-se devagar e Ivan fingiu não ter percebido o desconforto do filho. Seu coração se tornou um pouco angustiado e as palavras de Alaudi ditas na noite anterior retornaram na forma de sua consciência, como sempre acontecia. Quando uma situação nova e inesperada se apresentava, a voz do amante servia como guia e muitas vezes ele chegava a se perguntar como o louro lidaria com determinada situação, principalmente o que envolvia os filhos. Ivan sabia que não era perfeito ou absoluto, e que talvez se estivesse sozinho seus filhos não teriam crescido como cresceram. A presença de Alaudi na vida de todos naquela casa era inegável.

A ideia de um passeio a cavalo desapareceu assim que a porta principal foi aberta. O vento gelado os atingiu direto na face, contrastando totalmente com a temperatura amena do interior da casa. O céu estava nublado e com nuvens escuras na direção de Roma. Havia uma desagradável umidade, como se pudesse chover a qualquer momento e isso significava uma queda na temperatura que já estava baixa. O moreno suspirou, percebendo que vestia apenas uma fina camisa. Francesco estava com seu casaco e o olhar que ofereceu na sua direção foi uma mistura de "Eu disse" com "Você tem coragem de sair desse jeito?"

"Esqueça o passeio a cavalos." Ivan apertou os próprios braços. "Mas o que acha de um passeio pelo jardim? Nós precisamos conversar, Francesco."

O herdeiro o olhou por um instante antes de encarar a paisagem.

"Eu concordo."

"Mas primeiro eu vou pegar um casaco."

O Chefe dos Cavallone deu meia-volta e sentiu algo ser empurrado na direção de seu rosto. Ele reconheceu a peça de roupa, um grosso sobretudo marrom escuro, assim como identificou a pessoa que havia entregado a peça tão _gentilmente_.

"Faça um favor a todos nós e coloque um casaco. Se você ficar doente o esforço que tivemos com os preparativos para a chegada da moça será em vão." Mario cobria parte do rosto com o lenço xadrez.

"Obrigado, como foi com Ottavio?"

"Ele disse que não há nada quebrado." O ruivo olhou na direção do jardim e Ivan imaginou quem ele procurava. "Há algo importante a ser feito hoje? Eu gostaria de tirar o restante do dia de folga."

"Eu pretendia sugerir isso quando lhe visse novamente," ele fechou o último botão do sobretudo e sentiu-se aquecido. "Resolva o que tiver que resolver. Nos vemos amanhã."

O Braço Direito passou por ele e acenou antes de se afastar. Ivan o assistiu seguir até o estacionamento e depois surgir dentro do carro, dirigindo-se para sua casa. O fato de Mario ter ignorado totalmente Francesco não o surpreendeu. A missão do ruivo seria difícil, provavelmente mais árdua do que a dele. Sua conversa com Giuseppe seria um dos momentos mais desconfortáveis na vida do amigo e infelizmente não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer além de desejar boa sorte. _Para ele, Giuseppe sempre será um garotinho._

"O que aconteceu com Mario? Ele caiu?" O filho olhou na direção em que o Braço Direito seguiu.

"Hm... mais ou menos." O moreno achou melhor deixar aquela história para outra oportunidade.

"Por que você não foi com Catarina e Alaudi para Roma?" Pai e filho começaram a descer os degraus.

"Suspeito que Alaudi esteja bravo comigo, embora eu não saiba o motivo."

"Não sabe?" O sarcasmo velado por traz da pergunta o fez juntar a sobrancelha. Aquilo definitivamente vinha de Alaudi!

"Claro que não sei." Ivan respondeu com toda a sinceridade que conseguiu exprimir. "Por que é tão difícil acreditar que não fiz nada?"

"Porque não consigo imaginar Alaudi causando qualquer problema." Francesco ergueu a mão e acenou para alguns subordinados. "Há mais chances de você ter feito ou dito alguma coisa errada do que ele."

O Chefe dos Cavallone parou de andar e entreabriu os lábios, sentindo-se injustiçado. Se era daquela maneira que Francesco o via era difícil imaginar qual a visão Catarina teria de sua pessoa. _Ela provavelmente acha que sou um perfeito idiota!_

"Eu tenho dezenas de argumentos contra essas acusações, mas hoje não é o dia que teremos essa conversa." Ivan respirou fundo e colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos. "Eu falei com Giuseppe esta manhã."

Eles haviam se afastado da entrada da mansão, mas estavam no começo do jardim e isso significava que ainda se encontravam ao alcance dos subordinados. O rapaz o olhou por um instante antes de dar a última mordida em sua maçã. Ivan ficou imóvel vendo-o se afastar para jogar os restos da maçã em uma das cestas de lixo próximas à entrada do estacionamento. A expressão em seu jovem rosto era séria e pai e filho se puseram a andar e se afastaram ainda mais da casa.

"Desculpe por não ter dito nada antes. Eu realmente sinto muito por ter mentido para vocês."

"Eu compreendo porque você se omitiu. Você estava tentando proteger Giuseppe, não é?"

"Hm... sim e não," eles viraram a direita e seguiram pelo caminho de pedra que dava a volta pela mansão, "parte de mim queria respeitar o desejo dele de não contar nada a ninguém, enquanto a outra tinha medo das consequências." Os passos diminuíram e o moreno virou-se devagar ao perceber que seu interlocutor havia parado de andar. "Essa parte ainda tem medo."

"Isso me deixa triste, Francis. Não achei que havíamos nos afastado a ponto de você ter medo de seu pai."

"Eu não estou com medo de _você_." O herdeiro pareceu surpreso. "Hm... talvez, um pouco. Mas eu estou me referindo a Giuseppe. Eu não me importo com o que vocês tenham planejado para mim, mas ele não fez nada de errado."

"Nós não temos nada planejado e, por Deus, não diga isso perto de Alaudi ou ele vai achar que a ideia partiu de mim e minha situação já está complicada, entendeu?" Ele sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem. "E não há punição, Francesco. Giuseppe falou a mesma coisa quando conversamos e eu sinto que estou apenas me repetindo, mas por que eu puniria qualquer um de vocês? Você... não escolhe quem ama."

Francesco arregalou os olhos, porém, eles foram se fechando aos poucos até se tornarem pequeninos. Seus braços se cruzaram e uma sobrancelha castanha foi erguida.

"Você está me usando para ganhar pontos com Alaudi?"

"Talvez..."

O Chefe dos Cavallone desviou os olhos, sentindo-se incapaz de encará-lo diretamente. Todavia, quando foi impossível manter sua atenção longe, pai e filho se olharam e riram ao mesmo tempo como não faziam há anos. _Quando foi que deixamos de aproveitar a companhia um do outro? Por anos eu fui o porto seguro de Francesco e foi preciso um incidente para que nos aproximássemos novamente._ Ivan fez sinal para que se sentassem em um dos bancos espalhados pelo jardim e daquele lugar era possível ver parte da propriedade, como o celeiro, o estábulo e a casa de Enrico ao fundo.

"Eu não estou bravo ou decepcionado com você, surpreso sim, mas em nenhum momento eu achei que o que você fez foi errado ou condenável. Obviamente, eu gostaria de ter ouvido sobre isso há algum tempo, mas você estava apenas respeitando a opinião de Giuseppe e isso só prova que você está se transformando em um bom homem. Não é fácil fazer a coisa certa, especialmente quando envolve as pessoas que amamos."

"Eu queria que vocês tivessem ficado sabendo de outra maneira. O que aconteceu na biblioteca foi um descuido."

"Você vai precisar conversar com Giuseppe. O que aconteceu mexeu demais com ele. Eu quase não o reconheci." Ele optou deliberadamente por omitir a parte em que o louro havia chorado.

"Eu sei, mas eu não posso fazer isso agora." Algo na forma como aquelas palavras foram ditas o fez juntas as sobrancelhas. "Eu tenho que pensar sobre algumas coisas e Giuseppe precisa se entender com Mario e isso é algo que não posso fazer por ele. Meus sentimentos não mudarão e eu esperarei o tempo que for preciso para que Peppe se sinta à vontade para conversarmos."

"Muito maduro da sua parte, Francis, e concordo plenamente."

"Não é maduro, porque eu mesmo vou ter de conversar com Mario eventualmente e a ideia me dá até dor de barriga. Quero dizer, eu o conheço desde criança, mas não foi há muito tempo que ele se tornou mais do que seu Braço Direito e uma espécie de irmão mais velho. O Mario de hoje é como pai de Giuseppe e isso é assustador!"

"Mario é mais fácil de lidar do que você imagina. Aposto que ele está somente chateado por ter permanecido no escuro por todo esse tempo. De qualquer forma, é algo que ele terá de aceitar."

"Você aceitou?"

Os olhos que o encararam eram exatamente como os seus: grandes, curiosos e brilhantes. O momento crucial daquela conversa havia chegado e Ivan poderia andar em círculos o quanto quisesse, embora soubesse que precisaria dar sua real opinião. Alaudi havia encontrado sua paz, da mesma forma como Mario precisaria lutar contra os seus demônios para compreender a situação do irmão. Independente se sua resposta fosse ou não positiva, o moreno havia obtido sua resolução e a manteria até o fim.

"Giuseppe é uma das melhores pessoas que conheço. Nós crescemos juntos e não vou mentir e dizer que não acho um pouco estranho ver meu amigo de infância apaixonado por meu filho, mas esse é um problema meu e não seu." Ele encarou as próprias mãos. "Da mesma forma como não posso dizer que sou contra esse relacionamento porque vocês são dois homens. O amor da minha vida é um homem como eu e ir contra isso significaria negar o amor que compartilhamos e isso seria impossível."

O Chefe dos Cavallone deixou que seus olhos corressem por toda aquela parte da propriedade. Muito havia sido construído durante anos de trabalho duro e esforço e ele só havia chegado aonde chegou devido ao incentivo e apoio daqueles que o amavam. _Nós conquistamos tanto em tão pouco tempo. No começo éramos três em uma quase pequena. Hoje sou somente eu em uma casa grande._

"Se Giuseppe é a pessoa que você escolheu para andar ao seu lado nesta vida então a única coisa que eu posso fazer é desejar felicidades. Ele é um bom homem, responsável e compreensivo. Você não é como eu, Francis, que precisei andar muito até encontrar minha felicidade. A sua esteve ao seu lado o tempo todo e você tem a obrigação de protegê-la. Essa é minha opinião como pai. Minha opinião como Chefe não é relevante, pelo menos por enquanto."

O rapaz ouviu em silêncio, mas em determinado momento seus olhos se abaixaram e Ivan fingiu não ver que ele enxugava os olhos.

"Obrigado, pai, isso significa muito para mim."

"Eu sei." Ele tocou o alto da cabeça do filho e imaginou que em mais alguns anos eles estariam da mesma altura. "Mas a partir de hoje eu gostaria de ser comunicado. Qualquer coisa que esteja lhe angustiando eu quero que procure alguém para conversar. Não precisa ser eu, pode ser Alaudi se você se sentir mais confortável. O que eu não quero é ver você triste e passando meses com medo de falar com um de nós. Somos seus pais, Francesco, e não existe nada que desejamos mais do que ver você e Catarina felizes."

As bochechas de Francesco se tornaram gradativamente vermelhas. O herdeiro cobriu o rosto com uma das mãos, rindo nervoso e agradecendo. De repente ele havia se tornado novamente o garotinho de cinco anos que corava quando ficava nervoso e cobria a face para proteger sua timidez. Ivan riu, passando os braços por trás do banco e sentindo-se satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Sua cabeça pendeu para trás e a ausência de árvores naquela área permitia uma visão clara do céu que apesar de acinzentado parecia perfeito. Ele sentiu quando algo frio tocou a ponta de seu nariz. Seus olhos piscaram algumas vezes e um largo sorriso pintou seus lábios.

"Francis, Francis...!"

O moreno apontou para cima e Francesco virou o rosto no exato momento em que um floco de neve pousou sobre sua testa. O olhar que recebeu foi de pura alegria e o Chefe dos Cavallone achou que eles haviam se saído bem para uma primeira conversa. Certamente ainda seria preciso resolver algumas coisas, principalmente sobre sua posição como herdeiro, mas isso só aconteceria depois que Giuseppe e Mario resolvessem suas diferenças.

Entretanto, ele sabia que não importava o que Francesco e Giuseppe decidissem, sua função seria ficar ao lado do filho, apoiando-o no que fosse necessário e auxiliando-o em suas escolhas na direção da vida adulta. Os obstáculos seriam vastos, mas era seu trabalho garantir que Francesco nunca se sentisse sozinho enquanto os superasse.

Os dois conservaram-se onde estavam até a primeira neve do inverno tornar impossível ficar sentado a céu aberto. O calor da mansão os recebeu de braços abertos e pai e filho se despediram no hall para se encontrarem algum tempo depois para o almoço. O plano de Catarina havia falhado, pois ela e Alaudi não retornaram para o a refeição e perderam o delicioso ensopado de Lorenzo, que foi servido com pão quente e feito na hora.

O herdeiro foi o primeiro a sair da mesa, bocejando e avisando que estaria em seu quarto. O moreno sorriu, degustando sua xícara de café e imaginando que o filho dormiria pelo restante do dia. Ao vê-lo de manhã foi fácil perceber que ele havia passado a noite em claro devido às olheiras e a aparência cansada. Em seu íntimo, o Chefe dos Cavallone desejou ter amenizado um pouco as dúvidas e angústias do rapaz.

Ivan subiu para o seu quarto levando consigo o trabalho da biblioteca e passando cerca de uma hora assinando papéis e lendo relatórios. A temperatura caíra consideravelmente, a ponto da lareira precisar ser acessa. O calor do quarto, os vidros embaçados devido à mudança de temperatura e a sonolência pós-almoço o levaram até a cama, mas ele não dormiu. O travesseiro serviu como apoio para as costas e o moreno retomou a leitura do livro que deixava em sua cabeceira, disposto a ler até pegar no sono.

O sono não veio, porém, a companhia que ele tanto desejou chegou dez minutos após o início da leitura.

O sobretudo creme estava visivelmente úmido e Alaudi entrou e foi direto para o banheiro após um breve cumprimento. Ivan permaneceu onde estava, sorrindo largamente e perdendo o interesse no livro. A espera não foi longa e seu amante retornou trajando um confortável pijama de flanela e a pele vermelha devido à água quente.

"Vocês almoçaram?"

"Sim." O Inspetor deu a volta na cama e entrou debaixo dos cobertores. "Jules nos levou ao restaurante de um amigo. Catarina adorou."

"Ótimo."

"Você falou com Francesco?"

"Sim e por hora está tudo resolvido."

Ele fechou o livro e o colocou sobre a cômoda do seu lado da cama. Seu corpo arrastou-se para baixo, afundando nos cobertores e ficando de frente ao amante. Ambos se olharam e se aproximaram ao mesmo tempo e com as mesmas intenções. O beijo aconteceu por iniciativa de ambas as partes e não demorou para que sumissem entre os grossos cobertores.

Quando os corpos se encontraram, Ivan sorriu feliz por poder passar a tarde exatamente como havia imaginado. Os problemas continuariam sendo problemas quando eles deixassem o quarto, mas, por hora, aquele era o pequenino mundo em que viviam e não havia espaço para nada além de amor.

 _Continua..._


	17. XVI

**XVI**

Ele nunca almejou o cargo de Inspetor.

Desde que ingressou na força policial, Giulio sempre teve em mente que seu lugar seria nas sombras e não o rosto responsável por comandar dezenas de pessoas. Os primeiros anos foram solitários e o foco no trabalho foi o que o manteve concentrado. Quando Alaudi chegou tudo se transformou. Seu amigo de infância tinha o que lhe faltava e, ainda que houvesse escutado várias vezes dos demais policiais que ele tinha potencial, o moreno estava satisfeito em apenas auxiliar.

Entretanto, pelas próximas duas semanas sua sala deixaria de ser o pequeno cômodo do segundo andar, ao lado dos arquivos, para ocupar a maior sala da sede de polícia e que continha o letreiro de "Inspetor". Substituir Alaudi era uma tarefa corriqueira e nos últimos dez anos aconteceu com frequência. Pelo menos duas vezes ao ano Giulio assumia o lugar do amigo, deixando-o aproveitar alguns dias com sua família. O favor era retribuído da mesma maneira.

Aquela segunda-feira marcaria o primeiro dia do moreno como Inspetor-Chefe e ele passou mais tempo do que o normal na frente do espelho. A pessoa que o encarava de volta parecia a mesma do dia anterior e ele olhou em seus olhos por alguns segundos, memorizando aquela face e tendo certeza de que em duas semanas teria uma aparência diferente. O trabalho o consumiria e seu dia teria mais do que 24h. Se isso já não fosse suficiente para desmotivá-lo, dessa vez Giulio sabia que não teria as visitas furtivas de Mario para alegrá-lo. _Ele sempre vinha pelo menos um ou dois dias para me fazer companhia. Mas não dessa vez._

A lembrança da última conversa que tiveram ainda estava fresca em seu coração. O Inspetor temporário preferiu manter certa distância, pelo menos até a poeira abaixar e as emoções se acalmarem. Seu coração estava pesado, não somente por causa de sua situação, mas por Giuseppe. Pensar no louro passando por tudo sozinho fazia seu estômago dar voltas, e na noite anterior Giulio havia ficado um bom tempo encarando o teto de seu quarto e pensando se não havia nada que pudesse fazer, mesmo que indiretamente. Ele queria saber como Giuseppe estava, como lidava com aquilo e se precisava de alguma coisa além de apoio moral.

O moreno ganhou a rua e foi fácil notar a mudança da temperatura. A neve ainda não caia, porém, as calçadas estavam sempre úmidas e seu carro precisava de alguns minutos de paciência. Naquela manhã não seria diferente, e ele permaneceu preciosos minutos sentado atrás do volante até que o veículo decidisse funcionar. O caminho teria de ser percorrido devagar, pois Giulio temia ser a primeira vítima do inverno. Justo ele, agora Inspetor, batendo o carro em alguma esquina.

Ele chegou à sede de polícia no mesmo horário, mas dessa vez o tratamento foi diferente. O "Bom dia, Inspetor," o seguiu até metade da repartição, quando um policial se aproximou e entregou os casos abertos durante a noite. Giulio juntou as sobrancelhas, estranhando receber o trabalho no caminho. Geralmente, os casos seriam entregues quando chegasse à sala.

"Você tem visita, Giulio." O policial colocou as mãos na cintura. "Eu pedi que ele esperasse na sua sala. Vi que ainda não se mudou para a sala do chefe."

"Visita?" Os olhos verdes brilharam e seu coração pulou uma batida. _Mario?_

"Sim, eu nunca o vi antes. Ele chegou faz algum tempo."

As poucas esperanças de ver o amante se desfizeram, como neve com a chegada da primavera. O Inspetor temporário segurou os envelopes e agradeceu, encarando o segundo andar e suspirando. Ele não fazia ideia de quem seria seu visitante e por um instante sentiu-se desanimado ao saber que não era Mario. No entanto, antes de chegar às escadas o rosto de Giuseppe brotou em sua mente e Giulio animou-se com aquele prospecto. Receber aquele que havia se tornado seu irmão mais novo seria transformar aquela segunda-feira gelada em um dia ensolarado. _Além disso, poderemos conversar. Eu realmente preciso vê-lo._

Giulio abriu a porta e por um instante achou que houvesse entrado na sala errada. Seus olhos percorreram o local e pousaram no visitante, mas ele recuou um pouco, olhando ao redor e esperando alguém aparecer para lhe dizer que ele estava sonhando. Não, não um sonho. Um pesadelo.

"Você é bom," a voz soava exatamente como ele se lembrava, "os traços são um pouco rústicos, mas você tem o senso exato. Eu gosto."

Jules virou-se em sua direção e o moreno sentiu o maxilar estalar.

A última pessoa que ele gostaria de ver em uma manhã de segunda-feira havia aparecido diante de seus olhos e a primeira coisa que ele pensou foi em mandá-la embora.

O pedido educado, mas direto, estava na ponta de sua língua, contudo, ele hesitou. Sua posição já não mais permitia aquilo, principalmente sem saber o que havia levado aquela pessoa a estar em sua sala, admirando seus quadros e agindo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo manter aquele diálogo. _Ele pode estar aqui por dezenas de motivos e infelizmente algum deles pode ter relação com meu trabalho._ O "Inspetor" fechou a porta assim que entrou e nunca, em todos aqueles anos, os passos até sua mesa foram tão penosos.

"Bom dia," ele colocou os envelopes sobre a mesa e se sentou. Era muito difícil ser civilizado com o responsável por tantas brigas e discussões. "Em que posso lhe ajudar?"

"Não precisa ser formal comigo," o francês se aproximou e sentou-se em uma das duas cadeiras em frente à mesa. "Somos velhos conhecidos."

Giulio sentiu a veia em sua testa tremer. Seus olhos fitaram o francês, imaginando como seria fácil passar as mãos ao redor daquele fino pescoço. A vontade, obviamente, ficou apenas no mundo das ideias e naquele rápido momento ele recordou-se do que havia acontecido ao jovem há algumas semanas e o desejo dissipou-se. _Ele sempre foi assim tão... pequeno?_

O Inspetor temporário se lembrava vagamente do Jules de dez anos atrás e do encontro que tiveram na galeria de arte só restara a conversa tola. Vê-lo tão próximo, e depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, fez-lhe entender por que Mario havia ficado tão penalizado. _Ele realmente lembra Giuseppe._

"Por que você está aqui?" O moreno não tinha tempo e nem intenção de prolongar seu sofrimento além do necessário. Ele trataria Jules com educação até o limite do possível.

"Eu não estou aqui porque quero, acredite." O pintor afrouxou um pouco o cachecol em seu pescoço. As luvas e a boina permaneceram, o que o fez pensar que ele não pretendia se prolongar. "Ver a sua face nunca me dará prazer."

"Fico feliz que compartilhamos algo além do gosto pela arte."

"Ah, sim," Jules ofereceu um sorriso artificial, "Mario."

Giulio nunca admirou tanto sua paciência como naquele momento. Ele sentiu cada músculo de seu corpo se tornar rígido e foi preciso mais do que força de vontade para não sair da linha. Todavia, seria impossível não reagir àquela provocação tão barata e gratuita. Ele não percebeu que havia amassado um dos envelopes, pelo menos não até que sentisse as folhas entre os dedos. Seus olhos se tornaram pequeninos e só se suavizaram quando uma alta risada ecoou pela sala. As sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele não queria acreditar que aquela pessoa, além de ter a audácia de confrontá-lo, divertia-se com seu sofrimento.

"Desculpe, eu não pude evitar, você é tão sério." Jules enxugou uma lágrima. "Me lembra alguém que conheço."

"Se veio aqui unicamente para me provocar sugiro que vá embora. Eu estou ocupado."

"Eu sei. Você vai substituir Alaudi, não?" A risada desapareceu e a voz mudou de tom. "Deve ser difícil."

"Meu trabalho não lhe diz respeito. Diga a que veio."

Jules era um homem bonito, isso era incontestável.

Giulio poderia ter todos os problemas do mundo com aquela pessoa, mas não teria como negar que compreendia o encanto que ela causava aos outros. Até mesmo Alaudi já havia comentado, dizendo que o professor de Catarina parecia ter saído de um quadro. O Inspetor temporário sabia que provavelmente fora isso que encantou Mario no passado, embora não gostasse de pensar a respeito. Por isso, quando o francês tornou-se sério e o encarou diretamente, ele suspeitava que houvesse mais por trás do rosto bonito e da personalidade fácil.

"Eu estou aqui por Giuseppe."

"Por quê?" O moreno tentou não demonstrar interesse.

"Você já deve saber o que aconteceu. Tudo está uma bagunça e por hora ele está morando comigo."

"Com você?" Giulio não conseguia imaginar tal coisa. _Espere, ele está morando na mansão..._ "Onde?"

"Na cada do Nicco... lò," Jules piscou rapidamente e ele fingiu não perceber a mudança. "Eu o encontrei tentando ir embora da mansão e o levei para onde estou morando. Giuseppe pretendia alugar um quarto em Roma."

"Por que ele não foi para minha casa? Eu o teria recebido de braços abertos."

"Por que você acha?" O pintor revirou os olhos. "Ele sabia que Mario estava na sua casa e não ver Mario era exatamente o que ele queria."

O Inspetor temporário não sabia se fora por causa da situação e do motivo que levou o francês a estar ali, porém, percebeu que havia alguma coisa diferente. O modo como ele falou de Mario soou desapegado, como se o ruivo fosse apenas um nome. Giulio se lembrava da conversa que tiveram na galeria de arte e da forma emocional e possessiva com que Jules se dirigiu a Mario. Ele estava curioso, mas sua preocupação com Giuseppe falou mais alto.

"Eles ainda não conversaram? Alguma coisa foi decidida?"

"Giuseppe falou com Ivan e Alaudi, mas ainda não teve coragem de falar com Mario. Você o conhece melhor do que eu e sabe do que estou falando. Giuseppe precisa de incentivo e por isso estou aqui."

"O que você espera que eu faça?" O moreno jamais assumiria que ele e Mario não estavam em bons termos.

"Eu gostaria que o visitasse. Giuseppe sempre se refere a você como um amigo próximo e eu acredito que ele precise de todos os amigos que puder em um momento como esse."

Jules ficou em pé e retirou um pedaço de papel de um dos bolsos do sobretudo, pousando-o sobre os envelopes.

"Eu anotei o endereço da casa onde estou morando. Você não precisa passar pela mansão. Há um caminho até a vila no portão principal." O pintor ajeitou a boina. "Giuseppe não irá trabalhar esta tarde."

Giulio pegou o pedaço de papel, encarando a letra caprichada e delicada do francês. Nesse meio tempo, Jules caminhou até a entrada e teria saído se o moreno não o chamasse.

"Por que você está fazendo isso? Por que veio de longe para falar com alguém que não gosta?" Ele não precisou se esforçar para imaginar que Jules saiu antes do amanhecer para ter chegado primeiro e ainda com o tempo ruim.

"Porque Giuseppe é meu amigo."

 **x**

O trabalho como Inspetor roubou-lhe qualquer chance de pensar sobre aquele encontro, pelo menos durante a parte da manhã. Giulio passou horas lendo relatórios e recebendo policiais. Ele havia decidido deixar a mudança para a sala de Alaudi para os próximos dias, então a porta de sua própria sala permaneceu aberta durante todo o tempo.

Aquilo poderia soar irrelevante, no entanto, para ele era extremamente incômodo não ter privacidade, apesar de estar sozinho naquele andar. Seu almoço foi comprado fora e degustado na mesa. Aqueles minutos foram passados encarando o pedaço de papel entregue pelo pintor. Sua voz retornava às vezes e tudo o que Giulio conseguia pensar era em Giuseppe sozinho e deprimido.

A decisão foi tomada assim que o almoço terminou. O moreno separou o trabalho e arrumou sua mesa antes de vestir seu sobretudo e deixar o segundo andar. No inverno, a sede de polícia perdia um pouco a vida, os casos importantes se tornavam menos frequentes e já havia acontecido de eles passarem uma semana sem receberem uma viva alma.

Infelizmente, aquele não seria um desses dias, mas o Inspetor temporário tentou não se sentir culpado quando se aproximou do policial que havia entregado o trabalho pela manhã.

"Eu estarei ausente durante algumas horas, mas retornarei. Provavelmente ficarei por boa parte da noite."

Ele deixou a sede de polícia depois de organizar os relatórios na sala de Alaudi e deixar alguns bilhetes referentes a casos específicos. O _assunto_ que o fez pegar aquela estrada era diferente das demais viagens que Giulio havia feito. Ele não visitava Mario com tanta frequência com que era visitado, mas conhecia aquele trajeto muito bem. A estrada seguia em linha reta por mais da metade do caminho até iniciar uma leve subida que continuaria até a entrada da propriedade. Os Cavallone eram donos de tantos quilômetros que ele sabia que seus olhos não eram capazes de enxergar tudo.

Os subordinados do portão principal o deixaram entrar sem perguntas. Giulio sentiu um leve frio na barriga, imaginando o que faria se em determinado momento notasse que estava sendo seguido e fosse _convidado_ a parar e explicar porque não dirigia pelo caminho que levaria à mansão. Por sorte, não houve ninguém em seu encalço e pela primeira vez em dez anos ele adentrava uma das vilas situadas dentro da propriedade. _Mario me disse que existem mais de oito vilas assim. O quão poderoso é Ivan Cavallone?_

Na entrada da vila havia uma placa e o moreno não demorou a se localizar. As ruas eram numeradas e a casa, que era um sobrado, tornou-se visível depois de algumas viradas à direita. O carro foi estacionado atrás de outro e ele olhou o endereço assim que desceu do veículo. O sobrado onde o francês vivia provisoriamente tinha o mesmo tamanho das demais casas, contudo, não possuía vizinhos de nenhum dos lados. Ao invés de casas, dois jardins cercavam o local, embora estivessem bem tristes devido ao quase inverno.

O Inspetor temporário utilizou o batedor para anunciar sua chegada. Os sons de passos foram ouvidos após alguns segundos e a porta foi aberta o bastante para que a pessoa no interior pudesse distinguir quem estava do lado de fora. Metade do rosto do pintor roubou seu campo de visão e ele revirou os olhos antes de abrir a porta.

"Ah... _você_."

Jules o olhou sem animação encostando-se à parede e fazendo sinal para que ele entrasse. Giulio sentiu a veia tremer em sua testa, mas respirou fundo. _Eu estou aqui por um bom motivo._ O francês pediu o sobretudo, que foi retirado a contragosto, e pendurado atrás da porta. Os dois ficaram frente a frente e o moreno se deu conta de que aquela era a primeira vez que ficavam tão próximos. Jules era baixo e aparentava ser tão jovem quanto Francesco. Sua beleza era proporcional à sua péssima personalidade e ele não pôde deixar de se perguntar o que Mario havia visto naquela pessoa.

"Ele está na sala e não sabe que você está aqui." O pintor sussurrou.

"Eu não vou demorar."

Giulio deu as costas e se pôs a andar depois de pedir licença. O corredor seguia por mais dez passos e ali havia três caminhos: à direita, à esquerda e a escadaria. A sala de estar se tornou visível pelo canto de seu olho e ele não teve dúvidas para onde deveria seguir. Giuseppe estava sentado no sofá embaixo da janela e sua atenção estava no livro em suas mãos. Ele não percebeu que Giulio havia se aproximado até que o moreno estivesse à sua frente.

A reação foi imediata.

Os olhos azuis se ergueram e o louro piscou algumas vezes. O livro caiu ao chão quando ele se levantou e Giulio mal teve tempo de reagir. O Braço Direito o envolveu em um apertado abraço e Giulio sorriu ao envolvê-lo. _Ele parece mais magro._ Giuseppeera mais baixo e bem menos encorpado do que Mario e ele não teve dificuldade em abraçá-lo.

"O-O que você faz aqui?" Os olhos de Giuseppe estavam vermelhos, assim como suas bochechas. Entretanto, ele parecia tão genuinamente feliz que seu coração se tornou aquecido.

"Eu vim fazer uma visita," ele esboçou um meio sorriso, "eu sei que você está precisando."

O louro engoliu seco e meneou a cabeça em positivo, convidando-o a se sentar. O livro foi colocado sobre a mesinha de centro e Giuseppe iniciou uma bateria de perguntas, que iam da viagem à sede de polícia. Giulio ouviu a tudo e, quando foi sua vez de responder, suas mãos se entrelaçaram as de sua companhia.

"Tudo está bem, mas eu não vim aqui para falar de mim." As mãos de Giuseppe eram macias. "Eu quero saber como você está e o que eu posso fazer para ajudar."

O Braço Direito de Francesco o encarou por um breve instante, mas abaixou os olhos em seguida. A animação desapareceu aos poucos, dando lugar a uma expressão séria e triste. O moreno permaneceu onde estava, esperando pelas lágrimas que não vieram. Giuseppe ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, porém, quando voltou a encará-lo não havia sinal de choro. _Ele já deve ter chorado o suficiente._ _As lágrimas devem ter secado._

"Eu não saberia dizer como estou. Parte de mim ainda não aceitou o que está acontecendo. Pelos últimos dois dias eu acordei esperando despertar desse pesadelo."

"Falou com seu irmão?"

"Não..." Giuseppe sorriu triste. "Pela primeira vez na vida eu não sei como abordar meu irmão. Todas as vezes que me imagino tentando acabo me acovardando." Ele coçou a bochecha. "Nós trabalhamos lado a lado ontem, mas nenhum de nós pareceu disposto a conversar."

"Você sabe que Mario lhe ama, não? Que não importa o que você tenha a dizer ele irá lhe ouvir sem julgamentos."

"Sobre isso, eu não tenho tanta certeza. Mario é leal à Família e o que fiz vai contra tudo o que foi construído até hoje."

"Se fosse outra pessoa eu não saberia dizer, mas Mario jamais iria lhe julgar sem ouvir o seu lado da história." Giulio tentava encontrar uma maneira de mudar aquele pensamento pessimista, mas seu conhecimento sobre a máfia era limitado às informações compartilhadas por Alaudi. O que ele sabia era que a chefia era passada através de laços de família. _Sangue..._

"Ivan me disse o mesmo." Giuseppe respirou fundo.

"Você falou com ele?"

"Sim." O Braço Direito juntou as sobrancelhas e o encarou e algo em sua expressão o deixou levemente curioso. "Você falou com Mario... entre sábado e hoje?"

"Não. Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para estar ao lado de Mario neste momento." Giulio esperou não precisar tocar naquele assunto.

"Vocês brigaram... de novo?" As finas sobrancelhas alouradas se juntaram. "O que houve? O que ele fez?"

Ele sentiu-se sorrir. _Se Mario ouvisse isso ficaria bravo._

"Dessa vez eu fui o culpado. Eu achei que estaria pronto para apoiar seu irmão em todos os momentos, mas quando ele mais precisou eu lhe faltei."

"Ele foi lhe procurar, não? Vocês brigaram por minha causa..."

"Não necessariamente." Ele não sabia como iniciar aquele assunto sem dizer que desconfiava da relação entre Giuseppe e Francesco. "Mario me procurou, acredito que no dia em que tenha descoberto."

"Ele não lhe contou? Alaudi não disse nada?" O louro parecia surpreso.

"Alaudi apenas repetiu as palavras de Mario, que você e Francesco estavam... juntos. Eu não sei nada além disso."

Giuseppe endireitou-se no sofá e cruzou os braços. Sua expressão se tornou séria, as sobrancelhas juntas e Giulio sabia que ele lutava internamente para contar sua parte da história. _Eu não quero que ele se esforce ou pense que tem qualquer obrigação de me contar a verdade._ O moreno entreabriu os lábios, no entanto, sua atenção foi roubada por uma terceira parte que adentrava a sala.

Jules caminhou até a mesinha de centro, pousando uma bandeja com um bule, duas xícaras e uma porção de biscoitos. O olhar direcionado a Giuseppe foi doce e preocupado, mas ao virar em sua direção os olhos se tornaram pequeninos.

"Eu estarei no andar de cima se _você_ precisar de alguma coisa, Giuseppe."

"Eu não me importo se você quiser ficar, Jules." Giuseppe sorriu. "Obrigado pelo café."

"Mas _eu_ me importo." O francês deu meia-volta, seguindo pelo caminho que havia feito e subindo a escadaria.

"Hm..." O Braço Direito serviu ambas as xícaras com café e entregou-lhe uma.

"Não sei se é seguro..." Giulio imaginou as diversas maneiras dolorosas de morrer que uma mera xícara de café poderia proporcionar.

"Sim, é seguro." Giuseppe riu e bebericou seu café. "Eu sabia que havia algo entre vocês dois, mas não imaginava que era tão sério."

"Ele lhe contou?" O moreno levou a xícara aos lábios e deu um curto gole. Todavia, assim que o líquido desceu por sua garganta foi impossível não repetir. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele encarou a xícara vazia com curiosidade.

"É ótimo, não? O café de Jules é delicioso. Eu que não sou muito fã me peguei bebendo um bule inteiro." O Braço Direito se serviu de um biscoito. "E Jules me disse, mas isso aconteceu há muito tempo. Você e Mario ainda não estavam juntos."

O Inspetor temporário sentiu seu maxilar trincar. Ouvir a verdade através de uma terceira pessoa fazia seu rancor eterno parecer mera teimosia de criança. Ele optou por não retrucar, lembrando-se do motivo que o levou até ali e terminando sua segunda xícara de café antes de continuar com o assunto principal.

"Eu quero lhe ajudar, mas não sei em que posso ser útil. Mario não quer me ver, mas posso falar com ele da mesma forma."

"Obrigado, mas isso é algo que eu terei de resolver." O louro brincou com a alça de sua xícara. "Eu evitei por meses essa conversa, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Não sei o que acontecerá, mas aceitarei o que Mario decidir."

"Seu irmão não decidirá nada, Giuseppe. A decisão deve partir de você e Francesco." Giulio sentiu o peito apertado. Giuseppe estava claramente resignado a aceitar qualquer coisa que Mario e os demais decidissem. A certeza de que aquele começo de relacionamento havia terminado parecia enraizada em seu peito.

"Francesco não vê as coisas como elas realmente são. Ele tem muito mais a perder do que eu. Minha posição pode ser facilmente assumida por qualquer outra pessoa, mas o futuro Chefe dos Cavallone não poderá ser outro além dele."

"Giuseppe..."

O moreno virou-se em sua direção e uma de suas mãos tocou a cabeça loura. Seus lábios se repuxaram em um meio sorriso, pois a textura dos fios era exatamente como as de Mario. Ele desconfiava que talvez não tivesse propriedade para se intrometer na vida alheia, entretanto, aquele ao seu lado não era qualquer pessoa, mas alguém que ele considerava como um irmão. Vê-lo ser tão pessimista sobre si e sobre a pessoa que amava o impossibilitava de permanecer quieto.

"Eu acredito que tanto você quanto Francesco são insubstituíveis. Mario me contou que você estudou e treinou por anos para assumir a posição em que está, e Alaudi me fala com frequência que Francesco está se destacando nos estudos para se tornar o próximo Chefe. Então me diga, com exceção de seu irmão, quem mais Ivan poderia colocar em seu lugar para cuidar e proteger o filho?"

O Inspetor temporário não era muito bom com discursos otimistas, mas sabia bem utilizar fatos em uma argumentação.

"E pelo que sei o Chefe da Família é escolhido por sangue, não? E se Francesco nunca tiver filhos? E se ele não puder ter filhos? A certeza de ser o próximo Chefe não garante a continuidade da Família."

Giuseppe ouviu em silêncio, dando um longo gole em seu café antes de pousar a xícara sobre a mesa. Sua expressão, no entanto, denunciava que ele já havia ouvido discurso semelhante.

"O que me assusta é a ideia de futuro. Se por algum milagre as coisas se resolverem eu viverei para sempre com medo da sucessão." Ele juntou as sobrancelhas. "Eu não sei se conseguiria aceitar Francesco se envolvendo com alguém apenas com o objetivo de ter um herdeiro."

Giulio engoliu seco, compreendendo totalmente aquela linha de pensamento. Aquele assunto havia surgido há alguns anos, quando Ivan e Alaudi começaram a se relacionar. O amigo havia comentado que conheceu o Chefe dos Cavallone no momento certo. Seu amante veio com a família que ele sempre desejou, porém, que havia se resignado a aceitar que nunca teria pelos meios convencionais. Contudo, Alaudi também assumiu que não teria ficado com Ivan se Francesco não houvesse nascido, mas fosse uma ideia. Na época, e atualmente, Giulio concordou com o amigo. Imaginar Mario dormindo com outra pessoa fazia seu sangue ferver, independente da motivação.

O pensamento de Giuseppe não estava errado, pelo contrário, provava que ele havia pensado a fundo em seu relacionamento e que, com exceção da opinião daqueles que amava, o maior empecilho para a relação era a incerteza do futuro. _Mas não é assim para todos?_ O moreno deduziu que os amantes ainda não haviam conversado após o incidente e achou que aquela pudesse ser a chave para toda aquela situação.

"Giuseppe, o que você sabe sobre os Cavallone além de Ivan? Alaudi nunca mencionou irmãos, mas deduzo que tenha primos."

O louro juntou as sobrancelhas e ponderou.

"Ivan tinha um irmão mais velho que morreu quando ele ainda era criança. Eu não sei muito sobre isso, era muito pequeno e não me lembro" Ele ficou em silêncio por um instante. "Na verdade, ninguém fala muito sobre isso e eu só soube do ocorrido muito tempo depois, deduzo que o assunto seja delicado até hoje. Mas, sim, ele tem primos e primas, embora somente a Família principal use o sobrenome de Cavallone."

Giulio fez uma nota mental de perguntar futuramente a Mario sobre esse assunto. Isso, claro, quando seu _próprio_ assunto fosse resolvido.

"Então você está me dizendo que existem várias outras pessoas que poderiam assumir a Família?"

"Hipoteticamente, sim." O Braço Direito o olhou e balançou a cabeça em seguida. "Esse tipo de pensamento é otimista demais para mim, Giulio. Além disso, Francesco já está estudando para ser o próximo Chefe."

"Sim, mas quem sucederá Francesco não passa de uma incógnita, um grande talvez." O moreno suspirou. "Você sabe que eu jamais iria lhe iludir com promessas vazias. Eu apenas quero mostrar que se o problema for a sucessão existem anos pela frente e que é um assunto totalmente pautado em possibilidades. Eu honestamente não acredito que vale a pena desistir de Francesco baseado em suposições."

Giuseppe abaixou os olhos e Giulio soube naquele instante que aquele era o limite de seus poderes, pelo menos naquele dia. Ele poderia passar o restante da tarde incentivando-o, mas suas palavras continuariam perdidas ao vento enquanto o louro não falasse com Mario e, principalmente, Francesco. Somente após resolver esses impasses seria possível fazer qualquer previsão ou tentar incentivá-lo a não terminar algo que havia apenas começado.

O Inspetor temporário tinha plena consciência do problema que Giuseppe teria de enfrentar. Antes de Mario, e da traição de sua antiga noiva, sua vida seguia o caminho padronizado esperado para um homem médio. Ele tinha um bom emprego, uma mulher que amava e estava decidido a se casar.

Naquela época, o moreno acreditava que seria uma questão de tempo até os filhos nascerem e então a vida continuaria na mesma trajetória. Seu final feliz com aquela realidade nunca aconteceu. A mulher que amava o trocou por outra pessoa, seus filhos nunca nasceram e ele encontrou sua felicidade nos braços de outro homem, algo completamente improvável e impensado. A vida ao lado de Mario era cheia de altos e baixos, mas ele jamais trocaria aquele amor por nada.

Entretanto, Giulio não mentia para si e sabia bem que aquela felicidade vinha à custa de outras escolhas. Ele não teria filhos e não seria avô, sua casa jamais seria cheia de risadas infantis e aos olhos dos vizinhos ele sempre seria aquele que nunca casou e que aparentemente jamais superou a antiga noiva. Nada disso o incomodava, a certeza da escolha estava enraizada em seu peito então ele compreendia as dúvidas não somente de Giuseppe, mas de todos os envolvidos. _Francesco é jovem demais. Na cabeça de Giuseppe ele pode do dia para a noite decidir ter uma família e então qual seria seu lugar?_

O assunto foi mudando aos poucos até que ele viu-se falando sobre si e o trabalho dos próximos dias. O Braço Direito tornou-se mais falante e em determinado momento começou uma estranha narrativa sobre o dono da casa em que estavam e indagou mais uma vez se Giulio não havia falado com Mario nos últimos dias.

"Hm... acho melhor que saiba por mim." O louro pareceu incomodado. "Mario se envolveu em uma briga... com Niccolò. Ele levou um soco."

O moreno piscou algumas vezes tentando processar o que havia escutado e sem saber o que fazer com aquela informação. Um Mario intacto e irritado era difícil de lidar, mas ele não fazia ideia de como se aproximar depois desse incidente.

"Não foi nada sério, ele está com uma marca embaixo do olho esquerdo e um corte no lábio." Giuseppe suspirou. "Achei melhor que soubesse."

"Mario o provocou, não foi? Eu quero ficar bravo com o homem, mas conheço meu amante."

"Eu não sei, mas suspeito que sim. Mario e Niccolò nunca foram amigos por motivos que desconheço."

"Eu também não sei o que aconteceu. Seu irmão apenas me disse que não se dava bem com o chefe da segurança." Giulio passou a mão pelos cabelos. "Que tipo de pessoa é esse Niccolò."

"Uma ótima pessoa. Improvável de participar desse tipo de coisa, por isso a minha surpresa." Giuseppe exibiu um meio sorriso. "Ele me lembra um pouco você, responsável e sério."

"Eu não sou... tão sério." Ele sorriu. "Mas se o homem não teve culpa não há nada que eu possa fazer. Além disso, se eu dirigir até a mansão Mario pode ficar mais furioso por eu vê-lo machucado."

O louro assentiu com a cabeça e o ar ao seu redor ficou mais leve. A atenção de Giulio vacilou ao olhar o relógio em cima da lareira e surpreender-se pela hora. A tarde havia passado e ele não percebera.

"Infelizmente eu terei de ir, mas estarei de volta amanhã."

"O tão esperado café da manhã." Giuseppe levantou-se. "Eu terei de resolver meus problemas nesse tempo, visto que precisarei estar fielmente ao lado de Francesco para receber a irmã de Alaudi."

"Eu sei que tudo dará certo." Giulio notou o francês descer as escadas e sabia que havia chegado a hora de ir embora. "Qualquer coisa que precisar não hesite em entrar em contato."

"Obrigado pela visita. Foi uma agradável surpresa."

Os dois se abraçaram e o moreno deixou a sala. O pintor o esperava no fim do corredor, entregando-lhe o sobretudo e abrindo a porta. No entanto, assim que ela se abriu alguém estava do lado de fora e o impossibilitou de sair. Os olhos eram negros e batiam na mesma altura. O rosto era pálido e sério, emoldurado por um par de óculos e uma pinta embaixo do lábio, no lado esquerdo. Os cabelos negros estavam perfeitamente penteados para trás. O Inspetor temporário já havia visto o homem anteriormente pela propriedade, mas nunca prestou atenção.

"Nicco! Bem-vindo!"

A voz veio de trás.

O homem afastou-se, dando espaço para que ele saísse. O cumprimento entre eles foi um menear de cabeça e Giulio seguiu na direção de seu carro. A porta do veículo foi aberta, contudo, ele não entrou de imediato. Sua atenção estava na entrada da casa e seria impossível não oferecer alguns segundos de sua atenção para a cena que via.

A arrogância e desdém haviam desaparecido e o Jules que falava com o homem parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente. Seus olhos sorriam e seu rosto parecia animado. O homem, que ele deduziu ser Niccolò, mantinha a seriedade, mas o ar ao seu redor mudara. Ambos conversaram por meros segundos na soleira antes de entrarem, mas aquele curto tempo foi suficiente para que Giulio tivesse certeza de que sua desconfiança naquela manhã não era totalmente descabida. _Eu terei de encontrar outros motivos para detestar o francês..._

 _Continua..._


	18. XVII

**XVII**

Foram necessárias cinco compressas diárias e uma pomada com cheiro forte e desagradável para que o inchaço do lado esquerdo de seu rosto desaparecesse. Na terça-feira, apenas o canto de seu lábio estava avermelhado, embora fosse impossível esconder por completo o que havia acontecido. Ottavio havia dito que levaria pelo menos uma semana até que seu rosto voltasse ao normal e infelizmente não havia nada que Mario pudesse fazer além de aceitar.

Ele havia pedido por isso.

O ruivo encarou-se no espelho decidido a deixar os cabelos soltos naquele dia. Os fios batiam na altura dos ombros e serviriam para proteger suas orelhas do vento frio. A neve havia começado a cair e seria uma questão de dias até que os pastos fossem cobertos por um véu branco e gelado. O inverno não era sua estação do ano favorita, mas ele não a odiava totalmente. Havia benefícios em ficar enrolado entre várias camadas de cobertores, de preferência nu e com companhia. _O único problema foi que afastei minha companhia favorita._

O pensamento foi seguido por um cansado suspiro. Fazia quatro dias desde a última vez que Mario e Giulio se viram, porém, o gosto agridoce daquele encontro ainda era sentido em sua boca. Os olhos verdes se fecharam e ele lavou o rosto novamente aproveitando que a água ainda estava morna. Entretanto, algo roubou sua atenção e pela primeira vez desde que entrou no banheiro ele notou que não estava sozinho em casa.

Os sons vinham do andar de baixo e foi com a toalha de rosto na mão, e sobrancelhas juntas e desconfiadas, que ele abriu a porta e espiou o corredor. O rosto de um charmoso moreno brotou em sua mente e um agradável frio na barriga o fez descer as escadas, passos lentos e ansiosos, na expectativa de ser surpreendido logo de manhã. Giulio era uma pessoa imprevisível e mesmo pseudo-brigados ele conhecia seu amante bem demais para saber que ele faria uma coisa dessas.

Seus passos o levaram até o primeiro andar onde os barulhos denunciavam que havia realmente um segundo elemento. Nos últimos dias o Braço Direito viveu como um fantasma em sua própria casa, arrastando-se entre os cômodos e fazendo todas as refeições na mansão para não precisar entrar em sua cozinha. Seus talentos culinários eram inexistentes e sem seu fiel companheiro para alimentá-lo não havia razão para permanecer na casa além do necessário.

A ideia de que seu visitante poderia ser seu irmão passou rapidamente por sua mente, mas o pensamento foi afastado. A ausência de Giuseppe naqueles últimos dias deixava claro que ele não estava pronto para conversar e Mario respeitaria aquela decisão, ainda que não a compreendesse. _Nós sempre fomos amigos, mas ele me manteve no escuro em um momento tão importante._ A ansiedade em ver Giulio foi obscurecida pelo prospecto de que talvez Giuseppe não quisesse vê-lo.

Sua atenção foi roubada ao parar na entrada da cozinha. Ele esperava encontrar um homem alto, ombros largos e braços fortes. Cabelos negros, curtos e macios aos toques. Olhos verdes, maxilar bem definido e por trás dos lábios rosados dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados que formavam raros, mas significativos, sorrisos. Aquela era sua expectativa e seu coração se preparou naqueles curtos segundos para recebê-lo disposto a uma reconciliação após vários pedidos de desculpas de sua parte.

Não era Giulio.

As costas não eram largas ou encorpadas. Havia uma sutil delicadeza em sua forma esguia. Os cabelos louros estavam presos em uma longa trança que batia na altura dos cotovelos. E, mesmo sem vê-lo diretamente, Mario sabia que seus olhos eram azuis, como os da mãe. Ele engoliu seco, piscando algumas vezes somente para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando.

"Giuseppe?"

A pessoa parada no meio de sua cozinha tremeu e os movimentos cessaram.

O segundo morador virou-se devagar, uma expressão dolorosa. Os olhos vacilaram alguns segundos até encará-lo diretamente e era visível que Giuseppe se esforçava para estar ali. O sorriso tremeu, no entanto, antes que aqueles lábios pudessem proferir qualquer palavra o ruivo já estava à sua frente.

Giuseppe sumiu em seus braços e ele notou que o irmão havia perdido peso. A camisa estava um pouco folgada e seu corpo parecia mais magro. O gesto não foi retribuído de imediato, mas aos poucos. A respiração do louro se tornou desnivelada e a mão que subiu por suas costas pararam na metade do caminho, agarrando o tecido. O abraço se tornou apertado e Mario fechou os olhos. Não houve um segundo desde a última sexta-feira que ele não houvesse desejado aquele abraço.

Os irmãos ficaram um longo tempo presos naquela demonstração de carinho. Nenhum deles parecia disposto a interromper aquele laço, como se no instante em que se separassem a magia do momento também fosse dissipada. E, para sua surpresa, partiu de Giuseppe a iniciativa. O louro deu um passo para trás, oferecendo um tímido meio-sorriso e anunciando que estava de volta.

"Achei que teria de lutar com Niccolò para lhe trazer para casa." Ele disse uma meia-mentira. A ideia havia passado por sua cabeça.

"Não seria necessário. E Niccolò se sente mal pelo que aconteceu."

"Eu duvido." Mario riu. "Mas eu não quero falar sobre ele."

"Eu sei," o sorriso se desfez e Giuseppe desviou os olhos. "Podemos conversar enquanto tomamos café? A mesa já está quase pronta."

A última vez que eles se sentaram para conversar formalmente aconteceu há quase dez anos, quando o ruivo comunicou seu relacionamento com Giulio. Eles estavam naquela mesma sala de jantar, sentados nos mesmos lugares, apesar de, naquela ocasião, a notícia houvesse sido dada durante o jantar.

A época poderia ser diferente, assim como o jogo de louça e alguns dos móveis, contudo, se havia uma constante na relação entre os irmãos era que não existia um único e indivisível momento para conversas. Ambos tinham suas responsabilidades como Braços Direitos, o que ocupava boa parte do tempo e significava que muitas vezes não havia a oportunidade de sentarem, respirarem e perguntarem despretensiosamente sobre a vida do outro. As conversas aconteciam quando surgia a chance e geralmente nas poucas refeições que compartilhavam juntos.

"O café..." Mario encarou a própria xícara, "é delicioso."

"Aprendi com Jules." O irmão pareceu orgulhoso. "Ele me ensinou a fazer as torradas também."

"Jules... cozinha?" A incredulidade foi acompanhada por um meio sorriso. _Seu_ Jules era bom com as mãos, mas para _outros_ assuntos.

"Sim, e muito bem. E eu também fiquei surpreso a princípio." O barulho da torrada de Giuseppe ao ser mordida fez Mario adiantar-se e servi-se também.

"Eu não sabia. Ele nunca me disse." A geleia de morango cobriu mais da metade da torrada. "Mas como ele está? Entediado, eu presumo. Viver com Niccolò deve ser morrer de tédio todos os dias."

"Na verdade, não. É... tranquilo." O louro limpou o canto da boca. "Não há muita conversa, mas eles se dão bem. É como se vivessem juntos há anos."

"Você está mentindo. Jules jamais se daria bem com alguém tão chato feito Niccolò."

"Niccolò não é chato," Giuseppe ficou sério, "e como está seu rosto?"

"Melhor." Mario revirou os olhos.

O comentário marcou o início de um longo silêncio.

Os sons dos talheres e das xícaras sendo pousadas sobre os pires foram os responsáveis por manter o diálogo e serviam como a desculpa perfeita. Enquanto estivessem mastigando não haveria necessidade de conversa, mesmo que ambos soubessem que aquele silêncio não duraria muito.

"Eu vou voltar para casa hoje. Já arrumei minhas coisas e virei depois do trabalho."

"Ótimo," ele respirou aliviado, "eu já estava começando a falar sozinho pelos cômodos."

"Você ficou aqui?" Giuseppe havia terminado o café. "Achei que estava em Roma, com Giulio."

Mario ergueu os olhos e aquele gesto pareceu responder a pergunta. O louro suspirou fundo e o olhou com a mesma expressão de sempre e que dizia claramente "Eu sei, de novo?".

"Você sabia que o pai de Alaudi queria que a filha se casasse com Giulio?"

O último pedaço de torrada foi o responsável pela crise de tosse que seguiu o comentário. O ar ficou preso em sua garganta e o Braço Direito de Ivan engasgou, chocado demais com o que havia escutado. O louro o serviu com meio copo de suco de laranja, que desceu em um único gole. Sua voz ainda não saia, então Mario passou longos minutos apenas encarando o irmão e esperando que ele falasse que estava brincando.

"Quem disse isso a você?" A voz rouca soou quase um sussurro.

"Alaudi. Ele disse que aquela foi a única vez que ele e o pai concordaram com alguma coisa."

"Quando foi isso?"

"Há muito tempo, antes de ela ir para o Japão."

"Eles namoraram?" A veia em sua testa tremeu. _Por que eu nunca soube de nada disso?_

"Eu acho que não. Allegra estudava no interior em um colégio para garotas."

"Eu não gosto disso." Ele passou a mão na nuca.

"Giulio jamais faria nada para lhe magoar, Mario, e você sabe disso." Giuseppe sempre defendia Giulio, independente da circunstância.

"Eu sei."

As lembranças da última vez que se viram retornaram de maneira dolorosa.

Mario havia passado a noite em claro, deitado na larga cama, sozinho e solitário. Nunca aquele quarto pareceu tão grande, tão desnecessariamente grande. Sua raiva e teimosia foram responsáveis por mantê-lo ali até o início da manhã seguinte, ainda que seu coração houvesse desejado várias vezes descer até o andar de baixo e chamar Giulio para lhe fazer companhia. Todavia, seu orgulho falou mais alto e ele só imaginava quantas coisas poderiam ter sido evitadas se ele não tivesse deixado a casa do amante tão transtornado. _Eu provavelmente não teria levado aquele soco..._

"Desculpe por não ter dito nada. Eu não sei como começar esse assunto a não ser com um pedido de desculpas."

O ruivo pousou o copo sobre a mesa e limpou os cantos dos lábios. Ele sabia que o assunto principal começaria logo.

"Eu não estou bravo com você, Giuseppe."

O louro sorriu.

"Ivan e Alaudi disseram a mesma coisa."

"Bom, não posso falar sobre Alaudi, mas tenho certeza de que Ivan foi sincero. Eu fiquei desapontado, confesso, mas não porque você está apaixonado por Francesco. Esse _detalhe_ me deixou mais surpreso do que decepcionado."

"Eu sei, eu deveria ter dito antes." Os olhos azuis estavam baixos. "Mas isso nem passou pela minha cabeça. Eu estava com medo do que você diria se descobrisse. A ideia de você se chatear pelo meu silêncio é algo que para mim era totalmente impensado."

"E o que eu diria? _Eu_?" Mario suspirou. "Eu sou a última pessoa que pode julgar alguém. Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço, Giuseppe, e eu tenho absoluta certeza de que jamais se envolveria com Francesco se não gostasse realmente dele. Você não arriscaria sua posição por qualquer coisa."

"Eu não sou uma boa pessoa." A voz soou um pouco mais baixa. "Uma boa pessoa teria priorizado o trabalho. Eu quase pus tudo a perder."

O ruivo juntou as sobrancelhas sentindo que havia mais por trás daquelas palavras. Aquela não era uma conversa, um debate de ideias, e sim uma confissão. Giuseppe já havia tomado a sua decisão.

"Você não está pensando em entregar seu cargo, não é? Ivan jamais aceitaria, ainda mais com a viagem."

"Eu tentei, ele não aceitou."

"Mas é claro que não aceitaria. Você é valioso demais." Ele apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa. "E eu também não aceitarei trocar de posição. Você não está pronto para ficar ao lado de Ivan e eu seria desperdiçado com Francesco."

"Eu sei." O irmão sorriu. "Eu não pretendo sair de onde estou, pelo menos por enquanto, mas eu sei que as coisas não poderão permanecer as mesmas. Hoje eu entendo que o que aconteceu foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido. E Francesco estava certo, a verdade realmente é libertadora."

O ruivo umedeceu os lábios e acomodou-se melhor em sua cadeira. Havia tanto que ele gostaria de falar e perguntar. À sua frente estava uma das pessoas que ele mais confiava na vida, aquela que esteve ao seu lado desde sempre, e por muitos anos Mario achou que falhara como irmão. Seu passado o assombrou por muito tempo e não foram poucas as vezes que ele achou que talvez seu comportamento houvesse influenciado Giuseppe àquela vida reclusa.

 _Eu acreditava que ele evitava envolver-se por não querer acabar com alguém como eu._ Quando a verdade veio à tona, e durante o tempo que teve para pensar no assunto, ele percebeu que estivera enchendo a cabeça com bobagens, visto que o motivo principal de o irmão não querer se envolver com ninguém era por seu coração já pertencer a alguém.

"Por que você não me contou?" Dentre todas as mil coisas que ele gostaria de dizer somente uma era realmente essencial e foi basicamente o que o deixou acordado pelas últimas noites. "Eu fiz alguma coisa que fizesse você acreditar que não poderia confiar em mim?"

Pela primeira vez desde que a conversa se iniciou Giuseppe ergueu o rosto. Os irmãos se encararam e Mario sentiu a garganta apertada. Aquela dúvida esteve em seu peito desde a cena na biblioteca e doía imaginar que em algum momento seu irmão houvesse ponderado se deveria ou não contar-lhe a verdade. A amizade e intimidade que ele sempre acreditou que tinham vacilou e o medo de perder Giuseppe o aterrorizava.

"Você nunca fez nada, Mario, e, por favor, não pense que a culpa é sua. Eu não disse nada porque sou covarde."

Os olhos azuis brilharam e foi uma questão de segundos até que se enchessem de lágrimas.

"Eu sou uma pessoa pequena e mesquinha. Durante todo esse tempo Francesco insistiu para que falássemos a verdade, mas eu sempre me neguei. Eu sabia que o que estávamos fazendo era errado, mas acreditei que se ficássemos quietos o problema iria ser solucionado sozinho. Mas não foi e no final vocês ficaram sabendo da pior forma possível." Giuseppe passou as costas da mão pelos olhos. "Eu estava com medo que você me odiasse."

"Eu jamais conseguiria lhe odiar, Giuseppe." Mario lutava contra a vontade de simplesmente se levantar, abraçar o irmão e dizer que tudo estava bem e não precisavam mais conversar. "E o que eu teria dito? Como eu mencionei, o que me aborreceu mais foi ter ficado no escuro e não o seu relacionamento com Francesco."

"Você deveria estar bravo. Eu corrompi o herdeiro da mais poderosa Família da Itália. Eu sou um degenerado."

A gargalhada soou alta e o ruivo agradeceu por já ter tomado café ou teria se engasgado de novo.

O louro o olhou com surpresa, os olhos avermelhados e uma expressão que não combinava com a risada de Mario.

"Perdão, mas isso é engraçado demais." Ele cobriu o rosto e se esforçou para parar de rir. "Você? Degenerado? Meu Deus, aonde chegamos?" Ele sentia o rosto vermelho, mas sabia que aquele não era o melhor momento para se divertir dos delírios de Giuseppe. "Imagino o que eu sou, ou melhor, o que eu _costumava_ ser. E, honestamente, Giuseppe, eu não acho que você seja capaz de corromper nada ou ninguém, especialmente outro homem."

"Então o que você chama o que eu fiz? Eu quase tirei todas as chances da Família continuar a existir."

"A Família irá continuar com ou sem Francesco."

O Braço Direito de Ivan havia entendido perfeitamente onde seu irmão queria chegar, porém, aquele não era um assunto seu. Ele não pretendia mentir e dizer que aceitava aquela relação tão facilmente, no entanto, qualquer opinião que Mario pudesse oferecer ao assunto só seria dada depois que as partes envolvidas conversassem e decidissem que rumo seguiriam.

"E eu sei o que você está tentando fazer. Usar a Família para se afastar de Francesco não irá funciona. Ele jamais vai aceitar isso. Francesco é uma cópia fiel de Ivan no quesito teimosia."

"Ele é muito jovem para entender. Daqui a cinco, dez anos, ele pode querer uma família e onde seria o meu lugar?"

Mario inclinou a cabeça para trás e encarou o teto. _A vida é irônica. Eu nunca achei que teria essa conversa com Giuseppe._ Embora unidos, os irmãos raramente falavam sobre suas vidas pessoais. O ruivo era inconstante e antes de Giulio não havia exatamente o que conversar. Seus amantes eram voláteis, sem nomes, sem endereços. Ele jamais poderia falar com o irmão sobre pessoas que não conhecia além dos limites da cama de um hotel. Por outro lado, Giuseppe nunca teve uma vida social ativa ou um amante que pudesse confidenciar. _Se eu for pensar, nossas conversas são sempre sobre nós mesmos ou a Família._

"Eu costumava pensar bastante sobre isso quando comecei a sair com Giulio. No começo esse assunto tirava o meu sono."

Ele voltou a olhar para frente e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios ao se lembrar do passado. Pensar em Giulio o fazia querer vê-lo.

"Quando eu conheci sua antiga noiva eu quase enlouqueci. Uma mulher bonita, esclarecida, charmosa e capaz de dar a ele coisas que eu jamais poderia dar. Hoje esses pensamentos não são frequentes, embora vê-lo ao lado de qualquer mulher faz todas as minhas inseguranças retornarem. Não existe garantia alguma que Giulio não vá me deixar hoje ou amanhã. Ele pode simplesmente decidir que quer uma família e não há nada que eu poderei fazer..."

Uma de suas mãos se ergueu ao ver Giuseppe entreabrir os lábios para protestar.

"Além de saber que ele me ama, e esse é o ponto que eu quero chegar. Não é a mesma coisa para você? Eu não conheço Francesco como você conhece. Aos meus olhos ele é um pirralho orgulhoso, mesmo que seja melhor do que Ivan costumava ser nessa idade, mas _você_ o conhece, Peppe."

O louro fechou a boca e o modo como seus ombros se curvaram fez Mario ter certeza de que sua mensagem foi compreendida. Ele não sabia até onde aquele relacionamento iria e tinha um pouco de receio de entregar seu precioso irmão para Francesco, mas se existia algo que ele tinha certeza era que não adiantaria nada se impor contra duas pessoas que nutriam os mesmos sentimentos. A vida sempre encontraria uma forma de mantê-las juntas e, entre perder o carinho de seu irmão e aceitar que ele estava apaixonado pela pessoa que deveria proteger, a segunda opção soava óbvia.

"Obrigado," Giuseppe corou, "obrigado por me ouvir e me entender."

"Mas deixo claro que não acho que Francesco lhe mereça, Giuseppe."

O louro meneou a cabeça em positivo e Mario sentiu-se revigorado. O peso em seus ombros havia desaparecido e, apesar de saber que precisaria se resolver com Giulio, ele sabia que seria capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa. Suas pernas o colocaram de pé e ele começou a retirar a mesa antes que o silêncio constrangedor retornasse e colocasse aquela conversa a perder.

"Acho que é melhor um de nós ir na frente." O ruivo disse ao chegar à cozinha trazendo o último prato. "Por que você não vai primeiro? Eu lavarei a louça e irei em seguida."

Giuseppe o olhou com curiosidade, mas meneou a cabeça em negativo afirmando que iria esperá-lo. Os irmãos lavaram a louça lado juntos e em silêncio. O dia mal havia amanhecido e aquele breve café da manhã não chegaria perto do desjejum que Ivan havia preparado para a irmã de Alaudi. Allegra havia chegado na noite anterior e a notícia fez seu estômago revirar.

Mario sentou no banco do motorista, contudo, o carro precisou de alguns segundos para funcionar. A temperatura estava fria e havia uma fina camada de gelo sobre o veículo. O som rouco os acompanhou durante o trajeto e só foi abafado pela voz que vinha do seu lado quando o carro foi parado na frente da escadaria da mansão.

"Você queria que eu chegasse primeiro porque não quer ver Giulio com a irmã de Alaudi, não é?"

O ruivo manteve os olhos no jardim à frente na esperança de que a pergunta fosse esquecida. Seu rosto tornou-se quente, mas ele se recusou a dar o braço a torcer.

"Mario?"

"Até logo, Giuseppe!"

Ele inclinou-se para o lado e abriu a porta do irmão. A risada baixa do louro ecoou por dentro de seu corpo e Mario sorriu, ignorando a face corada e a inusitada timidez.

Nada trazia mais alegria ao seu coração do que ouvi-lo rir daquela maneira.

 **x**

Havia vida na mansão quando Mario entrou pela porta principal. Ivan vinha da biblioteca caminhando ao lado de Niccolò, cuja atenção estava totalmente no Chefe. O ruivo afastou-se propositalmente. A conversa com Giuseppe ainda estava fresca em sua mente e ele teria a vida inteira para se entender com Niccolò.

O chefe da segurança deixou a mansão e Mario se aproximou como se houvesse acabado de vir de algum outro cômodo da casa. Ivan o olhou por um instante e foi impossível para o amigo forçar um sorriso. Seus olhos estavam preocupados e o modo como ele passava a mão na nuca denunciava seu nervosismo.

"Alaudi disse que deve chegar às 8h. Isso nos dá menos de duas horas. Duas horas, Mario!"

"Eu sei, você já comeu alguma coisa?"

"Lorenzo me obrigou a sentar e comer metade de um pão doce, mas não sinto fome." O moreno mais lembrava um jovem prestes a conhecer a família de sua noiva do que o Chefe de uma poderosa Família. "Falou com Giuseppe?"

"Sim..." Aquela pergunta foi feita no dia anterior e Mario sentiu-se satisfeito por ter uma resposta diferente. "Ele estava me esperando para tomarmos café da manhã juntos."

"Isso é ótimo, mas eu espero que tenha mudado de ideia quanto a não participar do café. Mario, você é família."

"Eu estarei aqui no jantar de sábado, prometo, mas hoje o dia é de vocês."

O Braço Direito sorriu e aquela sua decisão era sincera. Durante os preparativos para a chegada da irmã de Alaudi, Ivan decidiu que além do jantar principal seria bom conhecê-la previamente. Os jantares na mansão eram sempre luxuosos e ele não tinha ideia da vida que Allegra levava no Japão. Dessa forma, partiu de Francesco a inusitada e tímida ideia de servir um café da manhã no dia seguinte à chegada da moça. A iniciativa foi acatada de imediato e Lorenzo e seus ajudantes tiveram de se preocupar não somente com uma refeição, mas duas.

Mario, por sua vez, deixou claro que só participaria do jantar. O amigo e Chefe o questionou de imediato, sem entender o motivo daquela decisão e esperando uma resposta convincente para não tê-lo à mesa.

"É a primeira visita da mulher à mansão. Ela não conhece você ou seus filhos e acredito que esse primeiro contato deva ser feito apenas entre vocês." O ruivo estava sentado em uma das poltronas da biblioteca com sua habitual taça de vinho em mãos.

Ivan reclamou um pouco e tentou convencê-lo por alguns dias, entretanto, no final Mario havia decidido que esse assunto deveria ser resolvido entre eles. _Acredito que já deva ser difícil para ela aceitar que o irmão praticamente mora com outro homem._ _Se ela sabe sobre mim e Giulio a situação é ainda mais complicada._

"Como estão os preparativos para o café?" Os amigos cruzavam o hall com passos lentos. Ele conseguia ouvir os sons vindos da sala de jantar e deduziu que os empregados estavam atarefados.

"Já chequei duas vezes os preparativos com Lorenzo até ele me expulsar da cozinha." O nervosismo do moreno era quase palpável. "Meu estômago dói, estou com calafrios e não peguei no sono um minuto esta noite."

"Você é patético," Mario revirou os olhos, "Ivan Cavallone com medo de uma mulher, Meu Deus, não achei que viveria para ver isso."

"Você deveria estar do meu lado e não contra mim." Ele suspirou. "Eu nunca estive tão nervoso para conhecer alguém na minha vida. O medo de não agradar é aterrorizante."

"Não existe nada em você que não agrade, Ivan. E pelo que ouvi sobre a mulher ela parece ser uma ótima pessoa, completamente diferente do irmão."

"Isso é o que me assusta."

Inicialmente, o Chefe dos Cavallone pretendia convidar Allegra para participar da festa de Natal que acontecia anualmente na mansão, porém, ela planejava retornar ao Japão assim que resolvesse os assuntos que a trouxeram à Itália. Allegra vinha sozinha, na companhia de alguns membros dos Vongola e escoltada pelo Guardião da Chuva, Ugetsu. O marido e o filho ficaram no Japão e pelas palavras de Ivan ela tinha interesse em vê-los até o final do ano.

Ivan conseguiu bravamente controlar sua ansiedade nas semanas anteriores, mas com a proximidade do fatídico dia foi impossível acalmá-lo. Mario não tinha nenhum trabalho além de dar apoio moral ao amigo. O moreno decidiu que repassaria as últimas ordens pessoalmente e o ruivo se pôs ao seu lado, acompanhando-o pela propriedade, falando com subordinados e se divertindo com Ivan tentando portar-se com dignidade. Seu humor só vacilou quando o moreno se aproximou de Niccolò para revisar o esquema de segurança para aquele dia. Dois carros já haviam sido enviados até Roma e escoltariam Alaudi até a mansão. A partir dali, seria trabalho do chefe da segurança manter a ordem.

Mario conservou-se ao lado do Chefe, como sua fiel sombra, mas foi muito difícil. Ele ainda sentia o peso do soco que havia recebido e, ainda que soubesse que fora o causador daquela atitude, seu orgulho não permitiria nenhum tipo de contato direto com Niccolò, ao menos pelos próximos dias. Quando eles finalmente retornaram à mansão, Ivan subiu para o quarto para se arrumar enquanto Mario ficou na biblioteca até encontrá-lo novamente. O som dos carros coincidiu com um eufórico Ivan Cavallone entrando na biblioteca e pedindo ajuda com o lenço em seu pescoço. De repente ele havia desaprendido a se vestir.

Ao chegarem ao hall, Giuseppe vinha da sala de jantar ao lado de Catarina. A garotinha estava adorável em seu vestido de inverno camurça azul escuro e os cabelos parcialmente presos com um laço de mesma cor. O louro aproximou-se em silêncio, no entanto, esboçou um meio sorriso quando os olhos se encontraram com os do irmão. Da escadaria principal desceu Francesco, uma versão mais nova do moreno, cuja escolha do terno claro foi perfeita. Ao contrário do pai, o filho parecia não ter tido problema algum em vestir-se.

Aquela cena em qualquer outra ocasião não teria tido significado algum, mas naquele momento foi impossível para Mario não encará-lo. Francesco desceu devagar, desejando bom dia a todos e sem demonstrar nada, nenhuma afetação ou mal-estar.

Nenhum deles disse nada.

O rapaz parou do outro lado do pai ajeitando o botão da manga da camisa e parecendo tão sossegado que o ruivo sentiu uma pontada de raiva. _Ele age como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou pior, age como se não se importasse._ O Chefe dos Cavallone havia lhe dito que conversara tanto com Francesco quanto Giuseppe, e que estava em paz com a sua consciência. Mario nada disse e eles eventualmente mudaram de assunto, mas parte dele queria que o amigo o houvesse pressionado um pouco mais.

A porta se abriu e todos os olhares foram para a entrada. Alaudi veio à frente e de braço dado com uma mulher que poderia facilmente passar-se por sua irmã gêmea. Allegra era baixa, magra e de feições delicadas. Seus cabelos tinham o mesmo louro claro do irmão, contudo, eram visivelmente longos, embora naquela manhã estivessem presos em um charmoso e bem feito coque. Os olhos azuis eram gentis, os lábios rosados e convidativos, e o vestido azul claro dava-lhe uma áurea quase angelical.

"Bom dia e seja bem-vinda." Ivan aproximou-se com segurança e naturalidade. Mario sabia que o nervosismo ainda estava ali, mas seu amigo era acostumado a eventos sociais e não haveria situação que ele não soubesse lidar. "Eu sou Ivan Cavallone."

"Finalmente tenho a chance de lhe conhecer." A voz de Allegra combinava perfeitamente com sua aparência. Era baixa, como a do irmão, mas sem insegurança ou timidez.

"E como eu deverei chamá-la? Acredito que agora use o sobrenome de seu marido."

"Oh sim, mas talvez seja difícil pronunciá-lo. Particularmente não me importo em manter a informalidade. Meu nome é Allegra Hibari, mas Allegra é suficiente."

"Allegra, então." O moreno depositou um gentil beijo nas costas de sua mão e por um instante Allegra corou e olhou para Alaudi como uma jovem faria se fosse cumprimentada pelo melhor partido do baile. "Deixe-me apresentar-lhe nossos filhos."

A escolha proposital de palavras não a surpreendeu, mesmo que o Inspetor houvesse ficado visivelmente surpreso. Allegra, por sua vez, sorriu largamente ao ver Catarina se aproximando. Ela abaixou-se para ficar na altura da menina e foi com um carinho materno que se apresentou e disse que também tinha um filho um pouco mais jovem do que a garotinha. Francesco causou um efeito semelhante ao do pai, e Allegra levou as mãos ao rosto, dizendo entre bochechas coradas que nunca havia estado em um local com tantos cavalheiros bonitos.

"Esses são Mario e Giuseppe, meus mais fiéis amigos e companheiros de trabalho."

Os irmãos fizeram uma polida reverência ao mesmo tempo e Mario não conseguiu esconder a surpresa ao notar que a mulher havia caminhado até ele durante aquele rápido segundo. Seus olhos se ergueram e não mais do que de repente Allegra estava à sua frente, os grandes olhos azuis arregalados e fiscalizantes.

"Então você é o Mario. Eu ouvi tantas coisas sobre você."

"Dependendo da fonte eu diria que não são tão confiáveis." Ele sorriu, tentando esconder sua ansiedade.

"A mais fiel e sólida fonte que pode existir neste mundo!"

A atenção de Allegra foi para Giuseppe, que corou ao ser chamado de "belo jovem" e agradeceu com um tímido meio sorriso. Vê-lo agir daquela forma tão inocente e despretensiosa o fez sorrir. Elogios sempre foram seu fraco e o louro ouvia à moça com as orelhas vermelhas e agradecendo todas as gentilezas.

Os olhos de Mario saíram de Allegra, que conversava com Ivan, para a porta da mansão. Ela abriu-se devagar e por um instante ele achou que poderia ser Niccolò trazendo alguma mensagem, o que significaria que ele teria de tratar pessoalmente com o homem. Entretanto, a pessoa que entrou o desarmou totalmente e naquele breve segundo em que seus olhos o viram, e seu coração o identificou, a ansiedade e solidão que sentiu nos últimos dias retornou ao seu peito e o lembraram de que toda aquela situação poderia ter sido evitada se Mario não fosse tão teimoso e cabeça dura. Existia um lugar onde ele sempre seria bem-vindo, um local que o receberia de braços abertos e que havia se transformado em seu porto seguro pelos últimos dez anos.

Ver Giulio aqueceu seu coração.

O moreno entrou devagar e pediu licença com a mesma discrição de sempre. O ruivo sentiu os lábios se esforçarem para não sorrirem e teria dado um passo à frente se outra pessoa não o tivesse feito. _O-O quê..._ Allegra virou-se e a mudança em sua fisionomia foi tão evidente que todos os presentes notaram. O sorriso se tornou largo, os olhos azuis brilharam e a moça não fez cerimônia, aproximando-se de Giulio e o abraçando. O Vice Inspetor sorriu, um daqueles raros sorrisos que Mario achou que eram direcionados unicamente a ele. Seus olhos se abaixaram incapazes de assisti-lo ter outra pessoa em seus braços. _Eu sou patético._

Giulio cumprimentou os presentes enquanto tinha Allegra em um dos braços. Ao se aproximar do ruivo sua expressão mudou, provavelmente por ter visto o lábio levemente inchado, mas sua postura permaneceu inalterada. Eles trocaram um breve aperto de mão e então Ivan pediu que todos se dirigissem para a sala de jantar. Mario fez uma breve reverência, ficando na mesma posição e encarando o chão até que todos houvessem se afastado.

"Você deveria ter ido." A voz veio do seu lado direito. Os olhos de Giuseppe ainda estavam na direção da sala de jantar. "Você é amante de Giulio, seu companheiro."

"Você também deveria ter ido." Ele olhou para o irmão e sorriu. Não havia necessidade de se aprofundar em seu comentário.

Eles deixaram a mansão lado a lado até o louro se adiantar, parando antes de descer os dois últimos degraus.

"Eu ficarei, eles podem precisar de mim. Por que não me faz companhia? Podemos dar uma volta pelo jardim ou tomar chá na biblioteca."

"Eu retornarei para o almoço. Preciso arrumar a casa para lhe receber de volta."

"Não me diga que você não limpou nada nesse tempo..." A voz de Giuseppe soou arrastada e a culpa por não ter sequer segurado uma vassoura foi avassaladora.

O Braço Direito de Ivan preferiu responder com um aceno, ganhando o jardim e caminhando na direção de seu carro. A imagem do abraço queimava por trás de seus olhos e ele se odiava por achar que aqueles dois teriam formado um casal perfeito.

 **x**

A louça foi guardada, a cozinha varrida e as roupas foram separadas para serem lavadas.

Mario trocou a roupa de cama, limpou a banheira e arrumou a adega durante o tempo que permaneceu em sua casa. Não havia nenhum trabalho doméstico que exigisse sua pronta atenção, mas qualquer coisa parecia melhor do que retornar à mansão. Giuseppe estava certo, ele jamais assumiria. A felicidade que ele sentia por ter se resolvido com o irmão era preciosa demais para ser abalada. _Eu sei que não há nada. Eles se conhecem há anos, são amigos, é normal._ Todavia, o que ele não via, não sentia.

Os sons do carro chegaram aos seus ouvidos quando ele desceu do segundo andar. O ruivo deduziu que deveria ser algum subordinado e havia decidido que questionaria se o café da manhã havia terminado e, se o caminho estivesse livre, retornaria. Do contrário, inventaria alguma coisa que o prendesse um pouco mais em casa. Ele sabia que aquela atitude era infantil e demonstrava uma enorme fraqueza de caráter, mas ele não se importava. As mangas da camisa foram ajeitadas e ele abriu a porta tentando parecer o mais displicente possível.

O carro foi estacionado atrás do seu e somente ao sair para a soleira foi que ele notou que havia começado a nevar. Os pequenos flocos caiam ao longe, pintando a paisagem e tornando tudo branco. O subordinado não saiu de imediato, certamente tomando coragem para deixar o interior aquecido do veículo para se aventurar na temperatura fria. O ruivo apertou o casaco, dando mais um passo à frente como incentivo. _Se ele não vier logo eu voltarei para dentro. Eu estou congelando aqui._

A porta do carro se abriu e Giulio desceu.

Ele se aproximou devagar, as mãos envolvidas em um par de luvas negras, assim como seu sobretudo. Aquela cor era perfeita para o amante por dar aos seus olhos verdes um charmoso e irresistível brilho. Giulio tinha a pele levemente morena e aquela combinação era injusta com seu coração frágil e cheio de arrependimentos. O ruivo não se moveu, mantendo-se na soleira e apenas observando-o se aproximar.

"Bom dia." Giulio parou à sua frente, mas estava mais baixo devido à entrada da casa.

"Bom dia, o que você faz aqui?" Ele imaginava a resposta, mas queria ouvi-la.

"Eu vim lhe ver. Giuseppe me disse que você não participaria do café da manhã. Eu senti sua falta à mesa e fiquei preocupado por você dirigir sozinho nesse tempo ruim."

"Como você pode ver eu estou inteiro."

"Eu sei, mas isso não significa que eu não possa me preocupar." O moreno subiu dois degraus e eles ficaram na mesma altura. A mão esquerda livrou a direta da luva e os dedos aquecidos tocaram as bochechas salpicadas de sarda. "Como você está?"

"Melhor." Mario engoliu seco. Ele sabia que sentia falta daquela pessoa, porém, subestimou sua própria saudade. As pernas se tornaram vacilantes e foi preciso muita força de vontade para não se entregar.

"Eu estou feliz por você ter conversado com Giuseppe." O toque cessou, deixando-o desejoso por mais. "Ele parece feliz."

Ele deu de ombros, sem saber por onde começar. O Braço Direito tinha plena consciência de que devia um pedido de desculpas, mas não sabia se aquele era o momento certo. Giulio estava de saída, ele conseguia ver claramente devido à linguagem corporal, e talvez eles precisassem mais do que um simples "Eu sinto muito" para remediar aquela estranha situação.

"Eu posso ir para Roma esta noite. Podemos jantar fora." O convite velado era o máximo que seu orgulho permitiria.

"Esta noite eu estarei ocupado." Giulio recolocou a luva.

Os olhos verdes piscaram e o sorriso que cruzou seus lábios não tocou seu coração.

"Você vai jantar com Allegra."

"Sim, _e_ com Alaudi. Eu pretendia lhe convidar, mas eu sei que você não iria."

 _Pretendia, mas não convidou._ O ruivo engoliu seco, mas nada disse.

"Eu comecei a substituir Alaudi desde ontem, então estarei um pouco ocupado. Você ficará com Francesco enquanto Giuseppe estiver viajando com Ivan?"

"Sim."

O silêncio foi a pior parte.

A felicidade que Mario sentiu enquanto conversava com o irmão não havia desaparecido, no entanto, ela agora dividia espaço com uma estranha tristeza. Ele e Giulio não haviam brigado ou discutido. Não houve troca de ofensas, vasos quebrados ou insultos. Entretanto, existia uma invisível parede entre eles, como se naqueles dias eles houvessem se distanciado. O ruivo sabia que precisava se desculpar, mas naquele momento ele não se sentiu inclinado a nada além de voltar para o interior de sua casa.

Giulio murmurou um baixo "cuide-se", contudo, antes que pudesse se virar totalmente o ruivo já havia entrado. A porta foi fechada e ele permaneceu imóvel e encarando os próprios pés. O tempo era um truque malicioso. Ele era capaz de criar intimidade e intensificar laços, mas tornava as reconciliações incertas. Os erros passavam a ser mais difíceis de serem perdoados e os defeitos se acentuavam.

Mario respirou fundo e adentrou ao corredor. Ele tinha Giuseppe de volta e por hora aquilo era suficiente.

 _Continua..._


	19. XVIII

**XVIII**

Ele subiu os degraus da escadaria sentindo o coração bater forte, não somente pelo curto exercício. Normalmente, pisar naquela propriedade era motivo de desgosto, mas naquela noite Alaudi cruzou os portões da casa de Giotto Vongola como se não houvesse outro lugar onde gostaria de estar. Ele sentia a atenção dos subordinados, ignorando totalmente os olhos de soslaio e apenas se concentrando em não escorregar devido à fina neve que havia se acumulado nos degraus.

O título de "Guardião da Nuvem" não lhe agradava e durante todos esses anos ele fez questão de não utilizá-lo além do necessário. Por essa razão, os subordinados fiéis de Giotto tinham motivos de sobra para olhá-lo com desconfiança. Alaudi, porém, não se importava. Sua dívida pessoal com o Chefe dos Vongola e o motivo por trás daquela denominação eram assunto entre eles e a opinião alheia não lhe dizia respeito de maneira alguma. O fim da escadaria daria início a uma larga entrada através de um jardim, que naquele dia estava bem iluminado, ainda que triste devido à estação.

O Guardião da Tempestade o encontrou na metade do jardim, lançando o mesmo olhar reservado a todos os encontros entre eles. O Braço Direito de Giotto nunca se conformou com sua atitude perante a Família e não foram poucas as vezes que ele pediu diretamente ao Chefe para expulsá-lo. Obviamente, nenhum de seus pedidos foi acatado e Alaudi passou por ele como se nunca o tivesse visto, entrando na grande casa e respirando fundo ao sentir o ar quente do interior. A iluminação cegou-lhe momentaneamente e antes que G. o alcançasse o dono da casa caminhou em sua direção.

"Boa noite, Alaudi." Giotto tinha a mesma expressão bondosa e um sorriso nos lábios. "Como tem passado?"

"Bem." Os olhos azuis correram o hall, desacostumados ao tamanho. Na mansão, aquele local era gigantesco, mas na casa de Giotto ocupava um espaço modesto.

"A pessoa que você procura está na sala ao lado."

O Chefe dos Vongola fez sinal para que o louro o seguisse e ambos caminharam até o cômodo à direita. Não eram raras as ocasiões em que ficavam próximos e, embora se recusasse a assumir oficialmente seu lugar na Família, ele tinha aquele homem em certo grau de estima. Giotto era um tolo sonhador, idealizador e um pouco ingênuo, no entanto, era capaz de ver coisas que a maioria não via. Sua ideia utópica de Família talvez nunca se concretizasse, mas Alaudi o admirava por manter o sonho vivo.

Os demais Guardiões, contudo, eram todos inúteis.

Os sons das vozes chegaram a ele antes de a porta ser aberta. A sala de recepções dos Vongola era grande e também servia como parte da biblioteca. A porta de madeira escura abria para os dois lados e a conversa entre os presentes cessou quando eles entraram. O homem estava sentado na poltrona de costas para a porta, mas a mulher estava de frente e assim que o viu pousou a xícara sobre a mesinha de centro, colocando-se de pé e correndo em sua direção. Alaudi não percebeu que havia adentrado à sala até senti-la em seus braços.

O perfume era o mesmo que ele se lembrava. A sensação do abraço foi semelhante àquele que trocaram há mais de dez anos quando o Inspetor a levou até o porto. Entretanto, a pessoa em seus braços não era mais uma inexperiente jovem de dezoito anos, mas uma senhora casada e com um filho. _Eu senti falta disso..._ Seus olhos se fecharam e durante aquela raríssima demonstração explícita de carinho ele se permitiu esquecer que não estavam sozinhos e que em qualquer outro dia ele jamais abraçaria alguém na presença de outras pessoas.

"Deixe-me olhá-lo."

A voz baixa e gentil era igual, assim como os olhos carinhosos.

Allegra parecia não ter envelhecido um único dia, conservando a beleza e jovialidade da juventude. Seus cabelos estavam parcialmente soltos e tocavam metade de suas costas, levemente ondulados por estarem presos por algum tempo. Seu vestido era marrom, batendo um pouco acima do chão e decorado por uma espécie de xale de cor clara. O sorriso que seguiu aquela longa fiscalizada aqueceu seu coração e por um instante ele _quase_ se permitiu sorrir.

"Bem-vinda, Allegra."

A irmã segurou suas mãos contra as dela, levando-as até os lábios e beijando-as com ternura.

"Gostaria de ter vindo em outras circunstâncias." A moça estava com o rosto corado pela emoção.

"As circunstâncias não importam." Alaudi tomou rapidamente consciência de que tinha uma audiência de três. "Temos muito que conversar. Suas malas já foram despachadas?"

"Sim, para o hotel, eu pedi que elas fossem primeiro." Allegra virou-se e sorriu na direção do homem que estava na poltrona oposto à sua, mas que havia se levantado. Ugetsu ofereceu um meio sorriso e meneou a cabeça. O Inspetor sabia o significado daquele sorriso.

"Você deve estar cansada da viagem. É melhor irmos."

Alaudi agradeceu ao Guardião da Chuva e a Giotto, mas não lançou nenhum olhar na direção de G. A despedida de Allegra foi mais calorosa, distribuindo abraços e prometendo ver Ugetsu em poucos dias. O louro retirou o sobretudo quando pisaram fora da casa, passando-o pelos ombros da irmã e recebendo um tímido sorriso como agradecimento.

Os passos até o carro foram lentos e Alaudi sentiu-se incrivelmente bem por tê-la a tiracolo durante aquele curto percurso. O interior do carro estava quente e assim que se acomodaram Allegra esqueceu um pouco o estranhamento das primeiras impressões e se aproximou mais da pessoa que ele conhecia. Seu corpo virou-se e o Inspetor contou mentalmente até três antes de ouvir o que já esperava:

"Conte-me sobre Ivan Cavallone! Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa!"

Os olhos azuis arregalados eram exatamente como ele se lembrava.

Allegra sempre foi curiosa, qualquer informação por mais superficial que parecesse deveria ser dita com detalhes, principalmente se tivesse qualquer envolvimento com sua vida. Suas cartas eram longas, mais de duas páginas contendo às vezes nada de novo, somente momentos do seu dia a dia, mas que ela achou relevante compartilhar. Alaudi, em particular, apreciava as linhas sem importância. Ele sentia como se a irmã estivesse próxima e não houvesse um oceano entre eles.

"Você vai conhecê-lo amanhã," Alaudi tentou soar desinteressado, "acredito que há coisas mais importantes para falarmos."

"Nada é mais importante do que Ivan Cavallone," Allegra ajeitou-se no banco, "Hibari-san já estava cansado de me ouvir falar sobre isso. Acredito que esteja um pouco aliviado com a minha ausência."

A irmã levou a mão aos lábios e riu baixo. As bochechas se tornaram coradas e pelo brilho no olhar ele deduziu que, apesar de não demonstrar, ela certamente sentia falta do marido. Todavia, o sorriso se desfez aos poucos e o silêncio entre eles durou meros segundos, mas foi pesado e um pouco incômodo.

"É difícil de acreditar que voltaremos para casa depois de tantos anos." A voz soou baixa.

"Você não precisa ir se não quiser." Ele diminuiu a velocidade ao sentir que os pneus estavam deslizando. "Eu posso cuidar de tudo."

"Não, não é justo." Allegra esforçou-se para sorrir. "Minha principal razão para estar aqui é lhe ver e estar ao seu lado. Não quero que passe por isso sozinho. Se eu pudesse, nenhum de nós precisaria voltar àquela casa, mas se temos de fazer isso então faremos juntos."

Alaudi sentiu o rosto tornar-se aquecido. Allegra sempre foi otimista e companheira, e não era surpreendente que ela não o deixasse retornar sozinho para um local cheio de lembranças ruins. A viagem da irmã não tinha como único intuito visitá-lo e conhecer os Cavallone. No amontoado de cartas que ele recebeu, no dia em que viu a carta comunicando sua vinda, havia um envelope cujo endereço remetente ele gostaria de nunca precisar reler. As lembranças de sua casa retornaram como um tapa na face.

O Inspetor de polícia nasceu em uma família de posses. O pai era fazendeiro e desde que Alaudi veio ao mundo seu objetivo foi educá-lo para que assumisse e expandisse os negócios da família. Foi graças a essa mentalidade que ele acabou conhecendo Giulio, visto que a família do amigo, mesmo que não tão rica, possuía dinheiro suficiente para enviar o filho mais velho a um bom centro de ensino. No entanto, tudo mudou quando o louro, ao completar 18 anos, recusou um casamento arranjado pelo pai e disse que iria para Roma virar um policial. _Eu e Giulio vivíamos falando sobre isso quando crianças. Havíamos prometido que trabalharíamos na mesma sede de polícia._

Mesmo contrariando a vontade do pai, Alaudi deixou sua casa e seguiu para Roma, onde acabaria se tornando um policial. Dois anos depois, e já sediado no local onde trabalhava atualmente, ele foi abordado por um homem chamado Giotto Vongola que lhe fez uma tentadora proposta: ele continuaria com seu trabalho, mas se tornaria um dos Guardiões responsáveis por proteger a Família... de mafiosos. O trabalho vinha com alguns benefícios, como um novo salário e o prospecto de viver mais confortável. A recusa óbvia não apaziguou o espírito de Giotto, que passou a fazer visitas esporádicas à sede de polícia para tentar convencê-lo.

Alaudi se tornaria o Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola um ano depois desse encontro e as razões que o fizeram aceitar a proposta de Giotto tinha nome: Allegra. Ele jamais esqueceria o dia em que a viu chegar à sede de polícia encharcada pela chuva que se misturava às suas lágrimas. Os motivos que a levaram até ali eram semelhantes aos que o haviam retirado de casa. O pai havia arranjado um casamento com o filho de outro fazendeiro, mas a irmã se recusou a obedecê-lo.

O recém-empossado Inspetor de polícia viu no convite de Giotto a oportunidade para mantê-la por perto. Seu salário na força policial seria suficiente, porém, Alaudi jamais deixaria a irmã vivendo em uma situação _suficiente_. Graças à nova amizade com os Vongola, Allegra conheceu várias pessoas diferentes, pessoas que ela jamais teria tido contato se houvesse ficado no interior. Entre elas estava Ugetsu, cujas histórias sobre sua terra natal inflamaram o coração já desejoso por liberdade da jovem mulher.

Inicialmente, o louro foi contra a viagem da irmã.

Por semanas ele criou empecilhos e problemas, até que percebeu que não adiantaria prendê-la. Allegra sempre foi geniosa e decidida, o completo inverso dele mesmo. A irmã viajou em uma manhã de primavera. O dia estava ameno, mas o sol brilhava no céu azul. Os dois se abraçaram e o sorriso de Allegra antes de subir no navio ficaria cravado em sua memória para sempre.

A irmã assumiu a posição de professora em um novo templo de uma pequena cidade do Japão. O sacerdote era amigo de Ugetsu e havia herdado o local, mas era inexperiente e apreciou com todo o coração a ajuda que recebera. Como descobriria mais tarde, a amizade entre Allegra e o sacerdote tornou-se mais profunda e eles se casaram pouco mais de um ano após se conhecerem. _Eu jamais esquecerei o que senti ao ler a carta. Meus dedos tremeram e eu precisei me sentar. Giulio se levantou e perguntou se eu estava passando mal_

"Qual o significado disso? Como alguém vai para lecionar e de repente está casada?", foram as exatas palavras que ele utilizou.

Algum tempo depois Alaudi teria reação idêntica ao ler a carta que anunciava que ela estava grávida.

Nenhum dos irmãos voltou a ter contato com o pai depois que deixaram a casa. O homem morreria pouco depois de Allegra ter ido ao Japão e toda a sua fortuna e terras foram passadas para o irmão mais novo, que compartilhava de sua aversão pelos sobrinhos. O Inspetor esqueceu completamente da existência do tio até receber a notificação de sua morte. Com isso, todo o esforço do pai em deixá-lo na miséria caiu por terra, já que seu tio não possuía herdeiros e ele tinha nas mãos tudo o que lhe era de direito desde o início.

"Tem certeza de que quer colocar tudo à venda?" A voz o trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Eu nunca levei jeito para ser fazendeiro."

"Claro que não. Ivan Cavallone é rico, um homem de posses!"

Allegra cantou as palavras no exato momento em que o carro foi estacionado. O louro virou-se em sua direção, olhos apertados e uma expressão séria. Contudo, nada disso evitou que ela risse, escondendo o rosto com as mãos e se desculpando sem realmente querer. A risada continuou até que a porta fosse aberta e então a irmã ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando para os lados várias vezes antes de fixar os olhos em sua direção.

"Por que eu estou aqui?"

"Porque é aqui que você irá ficar."

"M-Mas... minhas coisas, minhas malas..."

"Estão todas aqui." Alaudi deu a volta no carro e passou o sobretudo novamente ao redor de seus pequenos ombros. O portão de entrada de seu jardim foi aberto e ele fez sinal para que Allegra entrasse primeiro.

"Alaudi, eu disse..."

"Eu ouvi o que você disse, apenas optei por não obedecer." O Inspetor abaixou os olhos. Allegra era baixa. "Eu pedi que Ugetsu enviasse suas malas para minha casa. Você ficará por poucos dias e passaremos a maior parte do tempo viajando para um lugar que nenhum de nós gostaria de retornar." Ele fez uma pausa e suspirou. "Ivan me ajudou a reformar a casa e queria que você ficasse aqui."

O nome do Chefe dos Cavallone afastou qualquer dúvida que ela ainda pudesse ter. O rosto iluminou-se e a animação de Allegra retornou a ponto de apressá-lo para abrir a porta. A irmã conhecia a casa, havia morado por um tempo com Alaudi, mas graças a Ivan tudo estava diferente. Os papéis de parede foram trocados, os móveis eram novos, assim como boa parte da louça e das panelas. Sua lareira foi ampliada, havia um armário para vinhos na nova sala de jantar e a banheira agora era grande demais para um homem sozinho.

O Inspetor girou a chave e abriu a porta, deixando que Allegra entrasse primeiro e sabendo que passaria boa parte da noite falando sobre o amante. Os vários "Oooh" e "Aahh" foram ouvidos assim que ela atravessou o corredor e Alaudi sorriu timidamente antes de fechar a porta.

Falar sobre o amor de sua vida sempre o fazia feliz.

 **x**

O carro foi estacionado e a pessoa ao seu lado moveu os dedos nervosamente. Um dos empregados da Família abriu a porta e Allegra ofereceu sua mão, agradecendo a gentileza e inclinando a cabeça para trás. Alaudi entregou a chave do carro a outro subordinado, parando ao lado da irmã e tentando não rir da expressão boquiaberta que a moça exibia. Os olhos azuis iam de um lado para o outro, incapazes de ver toda a frente da mansão. Uma de suas mãos o puxou pelo sobretudo, como uma criança em uma confeitaria.

"C-Como? Como alguém vive em um lugar desses?"

Allegra juntou as sobrancelhas e não percebeu que o irmão passou sua mão ao redor de seu braço direito. A resposta do Inspetor foi um meio sorriso e ele precisou fazer sinal para que prosseguissem. A escadaria da mansão era longa e a subida nem sempre era amigável. Naquela manhã, entretanto, ele não se importou, divertindo-se intimamente com as reações de sua companhia e assistindo-a congelar quando chegaram à entrada da mansão. Sua expressão era uma mistura de temor e curiosidade e Alaudi decidiu abrir a porta antes que ela desistisse.

A recepção que tiveram foi exatamente o que ele imaginou. Ivan estava nervoso, foi fácil perceber. Os belos olhos cor de mel pareciam ansiosos, mas sua postura diante de Allegra foi digna de heróis de romances. Sua voz, seu sorriso e sua personalidade conquistaram a irmã imediatamente e o louro soube naquele instante que aquela seria mais uma longa noite, com Allegra comentando cada mínimo detalhe sobre aquele café da manhã.

Na noite anterior, e após jantar, os irmãos conversaram por um longo tempo em sua pequena (e reformada) sala de estar, degustando uma xícara de chocolate quente. O Chefe dos Cavallone foi o assunto principal e Alaudi só conseguia imaginar que todas as suas descrições ganhavam vida naquele momento.

"Deixe-me apresentar-lhe nossos filhos."

A frase o fez piscar, olhando na direção da voz e sem conseguir esconder sua surpresa. O moreno lançou um terno sorriso em sua direção, que fez seu estômago dar voltas. Catarina aproximou-se devagar, adorável em seu vestido e exibindo um charme que não condizia com sua personalidade geniosa. Quem visse a pequena ruiva certamente tinha uma imagem diferente da realidade. Somente quem convivia com Catarina sabia que ela havia detestado os bordados do vestido e implorado para que os botões em forma de coração fossem alterados para botões comuns. As reclamações das costureiras que trabalhavam para a Família eram constantes e seu único consolo era que Catarina havia parado de se esconder quando as mulheres chegavam para tirar suas medidas.

Francesco não o surpreendeu, portando-se como uma versão mais jovem do pai. Seu sorriso despertou em Allegra bochechas coradas e sua voz nivelada e já masculina o fazia se aproximar tanto de Ivan que Alaudi mal conseguiu esconder seu orgulho. Seus olhos saíram um pouco da irmã para os dois Braços Direitos. Mario era presença desnecessária, mas ver Giuseppe alegrou seu coração. Sua expressão já não estava mais triste ou carregada e, embora ainda aparentasse estar mais magro, o ar ao seu redor estava diferente. _Ele conversou com o inútil. Menos um problema para lidar._

O Inspetor voltou a atenção à irmã conversando com Ivan, não percebendo que sorria ao ver a cena. Allegra sempre foi a mais extrovertida, aquela que conseguia as atenções sem o mínimo de esforço. Durante os bailes, era para ela que os olhos se dirigiam e, ainda que não se importasse, acabava cativando todos os ao seu redor.

No final, a moça não se casou com nenhum fazendeiro dono de posses ou qualquer outro italiano novo rico. Seu coração havia encontrado abrigo do outro lado do oceano, em uma terra distante e completamente diferente. Os olhos de Allegra brilharam na noite anterior ao falar do marido e do filho. A descrição do homem que a havia conquistado não condizia com os pretendentes que Alaudi já conhecera e que almejaram a mão da irmã. Nobuyuki Hibari soava sério e introvertido demais para sua alegre e estonteante irmã.

O julgamento, todavia, foi inexistente. Ele conhecia sua própria condição e sabia que aos olhos dos demais era exatamente daquela forma que ele e Ivan eram vistos. O Chefe dos Cavallone era brilhante demais, como o sol. Sua personalidade, charme e beleza serviriam melhor se fossem destinados a alguma rica e formosa moça, Chefe ou filha de algum Chefe influente.

Aquele casamento perfeito, porém, jamais aconteceria. Alaudi não tinha planos de deixar seu amante e depois de quase uma década esses pensamentos já não mais importavam. As inseguranças haviam se transformado em beijos e abraços, e a certeza do amor daquela pessoa era forte demais para despertar qualquer outro sentimento além da mais pura adoração.

A porta da mansão abriu-se e apenas naquele instante o louro lembrou-se de que faltava uma pessoa para juntar-se a eles. Giulio entrou depois de pedir licença e Alaudi não teve tempo sequer de olhar na direção do amigo. Allegra estava em seus braços no segundo seguinte, o que poderia ter surpreendido os demais. Para ele, aquele comportamento era normal. A irmã e Giulio sempre foram amigos e durante o tempo que Allegra viveu com ele em sua pequena casa os três se tornaram muito próximos. _Eu realmente gostaria que eles tivessem se casado. Allegra tem a vivacidade e alegria capazes de derreter a seriedade de Giulio em um piscar de olhos. A vida teria sido excelente._

Assistir aos dois velhos amigos se cumprimentando só não foi melhor do que ter um vislumbre da expressão séria de Mario, que abaixou os olhos tão intensamente que seria capaz de fazer um buraco no chão de mármore do hall. A sensação, contudo, não foi tão boa quanto o soco libertador protagonizado pelo chefe da segurança. A simpatia que Alaudi nutria por Niccolò havia triplicado e ele não poupava elogios de seu trabalho ao amante sempre que a oportunidade surgia.

Os cumprimentos iniciais deram lugar a uma pequena caminhada até a sala de jantar. O Inspetor estava acostumado às refeições "formais" servidas na mansão, logo, não se surpreendeu ao ver os vários empregados em frente às cadeiras esperando-os para começarem a servir.

Allegra apertou seu braço devagar a cada detalhe que seus olhos captavam. A mesa naquela manhã havia sido decorada por flores e estava bem mais humilde do que os jantares que o Chefe dos Cavallone estava acostumado a dar. A ideia do café da manhã fora de Francesco, mas Alaudi pediu que Ivan fosse o mais simples possível. Ele conhecia sua irmã e ela não se importava com luxo ou decoração rebuscada muito antes de morar no estrangeiro.

A mesa estava um pouco mais organizada do que um café da manhã comum. As frutas obviamente não eram daquela estação e o louro só conseguia pensar no trabalho que Lorenzo havia tido para encontrá-las. Os pães frescos e as geleias não eram novidades, mas os bolos e os biscoitos pareciam ter sido cuidadosamente preparados. O cheiro do café inundava a sala de jantar e Allegra passou algum tempo admirando a mesa antes de ter coragem de se servir. Ivan esboçou um sorriso e aquele foi o sinal para que ela perdesse um pouco a timidez.

Os anos morando no Japão não mudaram fisicamente sua irmã, mas o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre seu paladar.

O Inspetor havia reparado na noite anterior que Allegra comeu pouco e sua refeição foi leve. A escolha pela sopa de ervilha pareceu perfeita, embora ela não houvesse tocado no pão. Aqueles novos hábitos se tornaram mais evidentes naquela manhã quando Alaudi viu o pequenino prato da irmã com frutas, mas nada pesado.

A xícara de café deu lugar a um leve chá e todos na mesa pareciam encantados ao vê-la comer. Catarina, em particular, não pôde evitar olhar do prato de Allegra para o seu, este com duas gordas fatias de torradas com geleia, sem esboçar um pouco de preocupação. A garotinha sorrateiramente pegou uma das torradas e a colocou no prato de Francesco, substituindo-a por um pedaço de mamão.

Ivan e Giulio foram os responsáveis por não deixarem a refeição transcorrer em silêncio. Suas atenções estavam em Allegra, que estava sentada à esquerda do dono da casa enquanto Alaudi mantinha seu lugar costumeiro à direita. O Chefe dos Cavallone perguntou sobre o Japão e sua família, demonstrando interesse em cada resposta.

Allegra não se intimidou e corou ao falar do marido e do filho. Catarina pareceu curiosa em relação ao garoto, perguntando se ele frequentava a escola e o que fazia no tempo livre. Francesco comentou sobre as poucas aulas de japonês que teve com Ugetsu e demonstrou entusiasmo em aprender a língua. Allegra pareceu encantada, sorrindo largamente ao dizer que ele seria mais do que bem-vindo se decidisse ir ao Japão visitá-los.

Giulio estava ao lado da moça e, mesmo que falasse bem menos do que Ivan, todas as vezes que questionava alguma coisa conseguia a total atenção de Allegra, que por mais de uma vez perguntou se Mario não se juntaria a eles na mesa. Ivan respondeu que seu Braço Direito estava um pouco atarefado com os preparativos da viagem, mas que estaria presente no jantar de sábado. O Vice-Inspetor confirmou sua presença ao ser questionado e Alaudi entendeu o olhar baixo de Giulio ao encarar seu prato. _Ele vai estar exausto. Eu sei que ele não irá aceitar que eu retorne para a sede de polícia por alguns dias, mas irei insistir da mesma forma._

Seu amigo sempre o substituía alguns dias por ano para que ele pudesse ficar com sua família. Devido à chegada de Allegra eles decidiram que o louro tiraria duas semanas e Giulio ficaria em seu lugar. A irmã retornaria ao Japão no domingo e o Inspetor começava a questionar se não seria bom ir pelo menos dois dias da semana para ajudar o moreno, ainda que soubesse que ele não aceitaria. Giulio era uma das pessoas mais confiáveis que ele conhecia e seu trabalho não seria tão tranquilo sem a presença do amigo.

O café da manhã transcorreu pacífico e com humores elevados, e foi difícil acreditar que um encontro tão simples poderia ter sido tão meticulosamente planejado e antecipado. A caminhada até o hall foi feita com animação e Ivan repetiu várias vezes que estava deliciado em conhecê-la e que ansiava pela viagem que fariam juntos pelos próximos dias. Allegra compartilhava da mesma animação e os dois se despediram com um sorriso e com a promessa de se verem novamente no dia seguinte. A despedida com Francesco foi mais longa, pois ele não viajaria com a comitiva. Allegra elogiou novamente a similaridade com o Chefe dos Cavallone, porém, seus olhos se tornaram brilhantes e ela riu quando o aperto de mão terminou.

"Você me lembra um pouco Alaudi quando era jovem. Eu consigo facilmente ver meu irmão em você."

O rapaz piscou várias vezes e coçou a bochecha, corando e agradecendo como se aquele fosse um grande elogio. Alaudi nada disse, sentindo-se um pouco orgulhoso. Ele sabia que se tivesse deixado o menino com Ivan ele poderia ter se estragado ao receber influência de criaturas como Mario. _Eu preciso trabalhar em Catarina._ O louro assentiu e tocou a cabeça da filha, sorrindo ao vê-la erguer os olhos.

"Mal posso esperar pela nossa viagem." Catarina era a mais animada para passar alguns dias fora de casa. "Não é o mar, mas já é um começo!"

A viagem não seria a passeio, pelo menos para os interessados.

O motivo principal de Allegra ter vindo à Itália foi visitar o irmão, o que coincidiu com a morte do tio e o fato de terem de lidar com a parte burocrática. Alaudi poderia resolver sozinho essa parte, mas jamais dispensaria a companhia da irmã.

Retornar para sua cidade natal levaria quase um dia de viagem, então eles decidiram que sairiam depois do almoço na quarta-feira e se instalariam em um hotel para passarem a noite. O restante do caminho seria feito no dia seguinte e eles passariam apenas um dia na casa em que costumavam viver e que fora herdade pelo tio. O Inspetor já havia comunicado aos empregados de sua chegada e avisado que levaria mais quatro pessoas. _Ivan insistiu em ir e chamou Giuseppe para acompanhá-lo. Catarina adorou a ideia de poder sair um pouco de casa, mas Francesco ficará com Mario. Não sei se isso será uma boa ideia..._

Giuseppe os esperava do lado de fora da mansão e em frente ao carro. O jovem homem fez uma polida reverência após abrir a porta para Allegra, corando absurdamente quando a mulher disse que esperava vê-lo amanhã para a viagem. Alaudi sabia que Francesco ficaria bravo se o visse bolinar o amante, mas era impossível não compreender o cuidado que o Chefe dos Cavallone tinha com Giuseppe. _Ele parece tão frágil._ Giulio parou ao lado do Braço Direito, sorrindo quando Allegra o abraçou e garantindo que estaria presente no jantar daquela noite.

"Eu cozinharei então esteja lá!" A irmã olhou ao redor. "Eu ficaria feliz se levasse Mario."

"Eu farei o possível." O Vice-Inspetor soou incerto.

Alaudi nada disse, tendo plena certeza de que Giulio jamais ousaria levar o ruivo para sua casa deliberadamente e sabendo que naquela noite ele teria a companhia de duas de suas pessoas favoritas. O carro deu a volta pelo chafariz em forma de cavalo alado e Allegra recostou-se ao banco suspirando longamente. A irmã vestiu o casaco que havia ficado no veículo e parecia sumir dentro da peça de roupa. Seu rosto estava corado e havia um meio sorriso em seus lábios. Os olhos azuis brilhavam e durante o caminho pela propriedade ela permaneceu em silêncio, o que mudou quando cruzaram o portão principal.

"Sabe, eu estava preocupada. Eu sabia pelas suas cartas que Ivan era uma boa pessoa e que você era feliz, mas até ver com meus próprios olhos eu fiquei preocupada." A voz era baixa e agradável. Seus olhos se viraram devagar em sua direção e ela sorriu. "Aquele homem o ama com sinceridade e seus filhos me fizeram desejar que o Japão não fosse tão longe para que pudéssemos nos ver sempre. Você tem uma família maravilhosa, Alaudi."

O louro sentiu o rosto quente e o meio sorriso que brotou em seus lábios não conseguia exprimir a felicidade que sentiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Por anos sua família era apenas algo citado em suas poucas cartas e ele desejou que Allegra os conhecesse para ter certeza de que ele estava bem e feliz. Saber que a irmã estava mais aliviada e, principalmente, que aprovava a pessoa que havia escolhido para caminhar ao seu lado significava mais do que ele seria capaz de exprimir.

 **x**

A quarta-feira amanheceu fria para uma viagem longa e a temperatura não aumentou no decorrer do dia.

O Inspetor já estava pronto quando Ivan veio buscá-lo acompanhado de mais três carros. No primeiro veículo iria uma parte dos seguranças. Havia ali quatro homens, certamente escolhidos a dedo por Niccolò. Eles seguiriam no segundo carro, que seria dirigido pelo Chefe dos Cavallone. Ivan estava dentro de um belo sobretudo azul escuro e fez questão de levar as malas ele mesmo. Allegra juntou-se a uma dorminhoca Catarina no banco de trás e o louro sentiu-se em casa ao sentar-se ao lado do amante. Giuseppe vinha no terceiro veículo junto com mais seguranças, que também ocupavam o último carro.

Alaudi estava acostumado a sair com escolta. Ter _o_ Chefe dos Cavallone como companheiro significava estar sempre cercado por subordinados e seguranças. Allegra não parecia incomodada, pelo contrário. No jantar da noite anterior a irmã mencionou várias vezes que se sentiu uma princesa rodeada por tantos empregados e que não sabia se conseguiria viver dessa forma todos os dias. Sua casa na pequena Namimori ficava no templo, localizado em uma das partes mais altas. As visitas eram raras e a paz e tranquilidade reinavam por todos os cantos.

O louro nasceu na Toscana. A distância até Roma poderia ser percorrida em um único dia se estivesse somente acompanhado de Ivan, mas era injusto impor tal viagem a Catarina e Allegra. O hotel já havia sido previamente reservado e foi com certa tranquilidade que ele se recostou ao assento do veículo. Seu rosto foi afundado em seu cachecol e por um instante ele sentiu inveja da pequena ruiva que dormia no banco traseiro. _Ivan dirigirá hoje, mas eu tomarei a direção amanhã. Terei de estar descansado._

Os carros deixaram o centro de Roma e pegaram a estrada principal. O interior do carro estava aquecido e o Inspetor sentiu um frio no estômago ao notar que seguia para a direção contrária da que estava acostumado. Os anos passados na casa de seu pai eram lembrados com certa indiferença, como se houvessem sido vividos por outra pessoa. Seus olhos vagaram para o lado, admirando o belo homem sentado no banco do motorista e que parecia concentrado demais para oferecer-lhe um segundo de sua atenção. Ou não...

O rosto virou em sua direção desarmando-o completamente. O meio sorriso do Chefe dos Cavallone foi doce e Alaudi sentiu-se corar ao perceber que havia sido descoberto. Sua cabeça virou para o outro lado e ele afundou-se um pouco mais em seu cachecol, imaginando se Allegra havia dormido ou vira tal cena. _Ela jamais me deixará em paz._

A tranquilidade e o silêncio logo se espalharam e o louro percebeu que acabaria dormindo. Os olhos se tornaram pesados e o som de sua respiração era abafado pelo cachecol. Ele caiu em um agradável sono, ignorante de que seu amante e sua irmã haviam iniciado uma animada conversa cujo assunto não poderia ser outro além dele.

Havia anoitecido quando os carros chegaram ao hotel. A neve começara a cair nos últimos vinte minutos, portanto foi com certo alívio que Ivan desceu e se espreguiçou. Os empregados do hotel já estavam a postos para recebê-los, conduzindo-os para seus respectivos quartos. Allegra e Catarina, que passaram a última hora engajadas em uma conversa sobre a cultura japonesa, dividiriam um quarto, assim como Ivan e Alaudi. Giuseppe ficaria sozinho, mas não pareceu aborrecido ou solitário.

O Braço Direito caminhava atrás, uma expressão séria e concentrada que não combinava com sua personalidade amável e solidária. _Eu estou tão acostumado a ter aquele inútil ao lado de Ivan que é revigorante ver outro rosto._ Eles se dispersaram no corredor e o Chefe dos Cavallone avisou a filha que ela deveria descer para o jantar e estava proibida de comer porcarias antes da refeição.

"Eu estou congelando." O moreno foi direto até a lareira do quarto e agradeceu por já vê-la previamente acessa. "Sua casa é fria desse jeito?"

"Sim. Os invernos são rigorosos." Alaudi checou o banheiro que ficava ao lado. O cômodo era grande para um quarto de hotel e o banheiro, apesar de simples, parecia confortável. "Você reservou este andar inteiro?"

"Eu reservei todo o hotel." A resposta veio com tanta naturalidade que o fez revirar os olhos. "Os demais seguranças estão nos outros quartos."

O Inspetor sabia melhor do que ninguém que aquela medida poderia soar exagerada para qualquer pessoa, menos para o Chefe dos Cavallone. O cochilo que tirou durante a viagem o havia revigorado e ele optou por tomar banho depois do jantar. Ivan fez algumas perguntas sobre o restante da viagem e o que deveria esperar, mas o louro não tinha o que dizer além de respostas vagas. Ele havia deixado a casa de seu pai para se juntar a Giulio na sede de polícia e qualquer sonho que seus pais tivessem sobre seu futuro havia sido destruído naquele dia.

Os amantes deixaram o quarto e seguiram até o final do corredor. Catarina foi quem atendeu a porta, animada com a ideia de comer fora de casa e acompanhada por Allegra, que compartilhava de sua animação. O salão de jantar do hotel ficava no andar de baixo e Giuseppe já os esperava. Ele conversava com alguns dos seguranças, aparentemente repassando as ordens para aquela noite e parecendo perfeito para o cargo. Não havia gentileza ou delicadeza em seus gestos. Os olhos estavam decididos e a voz não vacilava. O Braço Direito levava a sério seu trabalho e seria um desperdício se fosse retirado daquela posição.

A refeição consistia em diversas massas e sopas, que foram degustadas sem cerimônia. Giuseppe juntou-se a eles em poucos minutos e, apesar da viagem cansativa, o clima na mesa estava alegre. Sua irmã descrevia para Catarina a casa onde morou, seu quarto e seus lugares favoritos. A garotinha fazia o mesmo, prometendo apresentar Allegra ao seu "melhor amigo". Jules foi mencionado tantas vezes naquela refeição que Alaudi sabia que teria de aguentar a irmã questionando sobre o jovem pintor, além de acusá-lo de não tê-lo mencionado antes.

O jantar havia terminado e as _garotas_ degustavam pudim de chocolate quando o Inspetor percebeu que Ivan não estava ao seu lado. Ele havia apenas se virado para o atendente para pedir uma xícara de café quando notou que o assento ao lado estava vago. O olhar que Giuseppe ofereceu em sua direção respondeu qualquer dúvida e Alaudi tomou seu café esperando o retorno do moreno. _Trabalho. Ele deve ter recebido alguma mensagem de casa._

A xícara vazia foi pousada sobre o pires e ele se levantou avisando que iria ao banheiro. Allegra e Catarina estavam entretidas demais em alguma conversa e mal notaram sua saída. O Braço Direito, por sua vez, assentiu com a cabeça e passou a dar toda a sua atenção para o entorno.

Alaudi não precisou procurar muito.

O primeiro subordinado que encontrou ao deixar a sala de jantar respondeu prontamente que o Chefe estava do lado de fora e que realmente havia recebido um mensageiro. Ele agradeceu, deixando o calor do interior do hotel para se aventurar pela noite fria. O céu estava totalmente escuro e sem estrelas e a fina neve que caía tornaria a viagem do dia seguinte mais demorada e gelada. Havia pelo menos meia dúzia de subordinados na entrada do hotel e aquele que ele procurava estava um pouco afastado, próximo aos carros. O louro apertou o casaco, arrependido de não ter subido e pegado seu cachecol em seu quarto.

Ivan estava de costas e recostado a um dos veículos. O amante aparentava estar ali há algum tempo, visto que havia pequenos flocos de neve em seus cabelos e ombros. Não havia mais ninguém e o Chefe dos Cavallone não fazia nada além de olhar para a estrada ao longe. Alaudi aproximou-se devagar, chamando-o duas vezes pelo nome, mas sem respostas. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele parou antes que o moreno o visse. Seu peito se tornou apertado e a voz morreu em sua garganta antes de chamá-lo uma terceira vez.

A expressão no rosto de Ivan era uma mistura confusa de tristeza e resignação. Havia um cansaço aparente e seus olhos estavam baixos. O Inspetor jamais esqueceria aquele instante, não somente pela sensação ruim dentro de seu peito, mas por achar que, futuramente, ele deveria ter sido mais insistente. Seus passos o levaram até o amante, que só notou sua presença quando Alaudi já estava literalmente ao seu lado. Os olhos cor de mel piscaram e a mudança na fisionomia foi tão evidente que o louro preferiu fingir que não estava ali há alguns minutos.

"Alguma notícia ruim?"

"Nada novo," Ivan desencostou-se do carro e guardou o pequeno pedaço de papel dentro do sobretudo. Suas mãos tremiam levemente, mas Alaudi quis acreditar que era decorrente da temperatura. "Achei que conseguiria admirar a paisagem, mas tudo o que vejo é... frio."

O Inspetor fingiu não notar a mentira. O que quer que estivesse aborrecendo Ivan chegaria aos seus ouvidos se fosse importante. Ele deduziu que a mensagem fora alguma coisa relacionada à máfia e optou por não se intrometer. Seu papel como membro dos Vongola era mais teórico do que prático e ele gostaria de passar o restante de sua vida sem precisar se envolver com aquele mundo.

"Catarina e Allegra devem ter terminado a sobremesa, vamos entrar, está congelando aqui."

O moreno exibiu um meio sorriso, mas Alaudi não deixou que ele se afastasse. Sua mão o segurou pelo braço, fazendo-o virar-se com uma expressão curiosa.

"Eu sei que você me contaria se alguma coisa séria estivesse acontecendo." Sua voz soou baixa e até respirar era difícil com aquela temperatura.

Ivan engoliu seco e meneou a cabeça em positivo. O sorriso, dessa vez, foi sincero.

"É... trabalho, mas esta é uma viagem de família e não pensarei nisso agora."

"Você terá bastante tempo para pensar em trabalho quando voltarmos." Ele desviou os olhos. "Por hora vamos subir e tomar um banho."

"Eu gosto da ideia..." O Chefe dos Cavallone o segurou pela mão, entrelaçando os dedos e sorrindo. "Talvez pudéssemos dividir a banheira. Está frio..."

"Eu não me importo."

A resposta soou baixa, mas foi o suficiente para afastar as nuvens do olhar do moreno. Ivan arregalou os olhos e tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi puxá-lo com força pela mão, insistindo para que andassem mais rápido. O louro suspirou, resignado a mimá-lo por alguns minutos.

Ambos estavam exaustos e a viagem ainda estava na metade, logo, nenhum deles poderia se dar ao luxo de se perder em horas de amor. Todavia, Alaudi gostaria de apoiar aquele homem no que pudesse. Se sua companhia era o bastante, ele estava disposto a tomar quantos banhos fossem necessários para vê-lo sorrir daquela forma tão inocente.

Enquanto pudessem contar um com o outro não havia nada que não pudessem enfrentar.

 _Continua..._


	20. XIX

**XIX**

Ele assistiu ao carro se afastar do chafariz de uma das muitas janelas do hall. O veículo deu a volta pelo grande cavalo alado, seguindo pelo caminho de pedra que levaria à entrada da mansão. A atenção, porém, permaneceu naqueles parados no jardim. Giulio disse alguma coisa e caminhou até seu carro enquanto a outra pessoa ficou parada e encarando a direção para onde ele havia ido. Aquele foi o instante que seu estômago deu voltas, sabendo que precisaria tomar uma decisão.

Francesco já estava na metade da escadaria quando Giuseppe se virou.

Ivan havia ido para o quarto, provavelmente para começar a arrumar suas malas. O café da manhã fora tão meticulosamente preparado que ele tinha certeza de que seu pai não havia iniciado os preparativos para a viagem. _Ele deve estar mais tranquilo. A irmã de Alaudi é extremamente agradável e tudo saiu como planejado._

A chegada de Allegra não deixou apenas o Chefe dos Cavallone ansioso. O herdeiro estava calmo até o instante em que desceu para recebê-la naquela manhã, embora não soubesse se aquele nervosismo era decorrente da chegada da moça ou se tinha relação com Giuseppe. Seu Braço Direito já estava no hall quando ele desceu, fielmente ao lado de Catarina e parecendo completamente indiferente. O rapaz se esforçou para manter-se impassível e só esperava que sua máscara não houvesse caído.

Aquele não foi o primeiro encontro entre os amantes desde o incidente da última sexta-feira. No domingo, o louro esteve na mansão e ambos ficaram próximos, mas não houve conversas. Na segunda-feira ele veio apenas na parte da manhã e eles não se encontraram. Francesco sabia que não haveria como fugir de algum tipo de contato, especialmente porque Giuseppe viajaria com seus pais a partir do dia seguinte. _Eu ficarei com Mario. Não podemos deixar a mansão sem um Cavallone._

A ideia de ficar para trás não o aborreceu tanto quanto ter o ruivo como única companhia. Se seu estômago dava voltas ao pensar em conversar com Giuseppe, o sangue gelava em suas veias ao imaginar-se trocando alguma frase com o Braço Direito de seu pai. Mario não havia mencionado nada nesses últimos dias, no entanto, os olhares que recebeu disseram tudo.

Giuseppe ergueu o rosto e o encarou diretamente. Era evidente que ele pretendia subir, mas conservou-se imóvel e o observou descer. O herdeiro tinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos e, ainda que houvesse juntado coragem para vê-lo, ele não sabia ao certo o que fazer. _Eu poderia ter sugerido a biblioteca, mas duvido que ele queira ir para lá depois de tudo. Peppe pode não querer subir para o quarto... o que eu farei?_ A dúvida o corroeu por alguns segundos e durou até o último degrau.

"Precisamos conversar." A voz soou baixa e direta.

O Braço Direito meneou a cabeça e fez sinal para que seguissem pelo jardim. O tempo estava fechado e uma fina neve caía, o que tornaria impossível um passeio longo. Ele sabia que o louro seria contra perambular com toda aquela friagem e sugeriu displicentemente que caminhassem pela lateral da mansão até os estábulos. Com a temperatura fria, os animais estariam dormindo e o local era aquecido e protegido da neve.

Giuseppe entrou primeiro, chamando por Luciano e não obtendo reposta. O lugar cheirava a cavalo, mas com exceção desse detalhe era agradável e afastou um pouco o frio que sentiam. Aquela curta caminhada foi feita em silêncio e ambos ficaram lado a lado na entrada.

"Como tem passado? Eu sinto como se não lhe visse há semanas."

"Bem," o amante cruzou os braços. Os olhos estavam baixos. "Desculpe por deixar-lhe por alguns dias."

"Eu fiquei bem. Não tive nenhum evento social." Ele juntou as sobrancelhas. "Eu estava preocupado. Por duas vezes pensei em ir até a casa de Niccolò, mas desisti. Eu acredito que era a última pessoa que você gostaria de ver."

O Braço Direito nada disse. Aquele comentário foi seguido por uma pausa, segundos do mais puro e incômodo silêncio.

"Eu não vou desistir de você, Peppe." O rapaz retomou a voz. Se ele não fosse direto Giuseppe permaneceria quieto. "Todos sabem, não há mais nada para esconder."

"Não é assim tão simples." O louro ergueu os olhos. Sua expressão era séria.

"Eu sei, mas apenas quero que saiba que não irei desistir. Sei que você vai precisar de tempo para assimilar que a verdade foi descoberta, mas quero que saiba que não vou deixar que _nós_ se torne _eu e você_... separados. Meu amor por você não mudou e não acreditarei se você disser que não sente mais nada por mim."

Giuseppe engoliu seco e não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Os lábios tremeram e dessa vez o silêncio foi necessário.

"Como se eu conseguisse deixar de lhe amar do dia para a noite." Ele sorriu de canto e as mãos ficaram ao lado do corpo. "Mas eu precisarei de algum tempo para pensar. A viagem com seu pai veio na hora certa, embora esteja um pouco receoso em lhe deixar com Mario."

"Eu ficarei bem e não estou preocupado com seu irmão." Suas sobrancelhas temeram com a mentira. "Vocês conversaram?"

"Sim."

"Ele quer me matar...?"

O meio sorriso se tornou mais largo e o Braço Direito se esforçou para não rir, meneando a cabeça em negativo e tentando manter a expressão séria. As costas das mãos se encostaram e o herdeiro ponderou se deveria incentivar um entrelaçar de dedos. Qualquer passo em falso e seu amante o deixaria falando sozinho.

"Não. Mas Mario acha que ninguém nesse mundo é bom o bastante para mim." O louro suspirou. "Ele ficou chateado com meu silêncio."

"Eu concordo com ele, pelo menos nessa parte." Francesco passou a ponta dos sapatos sobre a terra fofa da entrada imaginando que deveria ter vindo com uma bota. "Eu ainda não lhe mereço."

Os olhos azuis o fitaram com curiosidade e o rapaz coçou a bochecha se sentindo envergonhado.

"Eu disse que não deixei de lhe amar e que não vou desistir, mas tenho plena consciência da minha condição. O que aconteceu serviu para eu ter certeza de que tenho muito a aprender." Ele encarou a mansão, que não ficava longe. A casa era enorme e o caminho que levava à entrada desapareceria sob a neve em poucos dias. "E-Eu não fui capaz de lhe proteger, Peppe. Quando você mais precisou eu não estava ao seu lado."

Francesco respirou fundo e sorriu sem esperar uma resposta. Aquele havia sido um desabafo, a conclusão que ele havia chegado depois de muito pensar. Não ver Giuseppe foi doloroso, contudo, ouvir que ele estava morando com Jules de certa forma o deixou menos preocupado, principalmente porque o francês reportava pessoalmente como seu amante estava. A distância e as horas solitárias e pensativas o fizeram perceber que ele precisaria amadurecer e crescer para que um dia se tornasse um homem digno de tê-lo ao seu lado.

"Eu acho que você é suficiente para mim, mas sei que você não acreditaria se eu dissesse que me considero inferior." O Braço Direito colocou os braços para trás e as mãos se afastaram.

"Eu sinceramente acredito que podemos crescer juntos." O herdeiro ensaiou um sorriso. "Quando você voltar de viagem conversaremos de novo."

"Obrigado."

Giuseppe se calou, mas o rapaz de cabelos castanhos não deixou que o silêncio retornasse, fazendo sinal para que voltassem à mansão. A caminhada dessa vez foi menos pesada e ao chegarem à escadaria eles se despediram com um aceno. Francesco seguiu para o quarto, o coração apertado por não ter chegado a uma solução, entretanto, com olhos decididos e esperançosos. Ele tinha os dois melhores exemplos de adultos como pais e não havia como falhar. _Eu vou me esforçar para me tornar merecedor do amor de Peppe._

 **x**

Francesco experimentou três diferentes lenços até escolher o que acreditava combinar melhor com o terno que vestiria. O evento daquela noite não era totalmente formal e consistia em uma rápida visita de fim de tarde, mas sem se transformar em um completo jantar. Ele havia se acostumado a frequentá-los e considerava-os menos tediosos do que as reuniões e mais breves do que os intermináveis jantares com seus mais de nove pratos, danças e jogos.

Parte dele acreditava que sua falta de interesse naquele tipo de coisa era decorrente de sua pouca idade, e com o passar do tempo ele apreciaria as conversas em salas reservadas ao redor de uma nuvem de fumaça proveniente de charutos e bebida forte e com cheiro suspeito.

O herdeiro deixou o quarto antes do horário estipulado, porém, sua companhia já o esperava no hall.

Mario vestia negro dos pés à cabeça e seus cabelos vermelhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Os olhares se encontraram quando o rapaz terminou de descer a escadaria, fazendo os pelos de seus braços se arrepiarem. Aquela seria a primeira vez que ficariam sozinhos desde que toda a verdade veio à tona, e a sensação era aterrorizante. O ruivo sempre transmitiu uma presença forte e saber que aquela pessoa era o irmão mais velho do homem que amava tornava tudo mais delicado.

"Você está adiantado." Os olhos verdes o fiscalizaram de cima a baixo e pareceram satisfeitos. "Não quer comer alguma coisa antes?"

 _Eu estou muito nervoso para comer!_ Ele balançou a cabeça e afirmou que já estava pronto para ir.

"Eu sei que é tarde para mencionar isso, mas Ivan retornará amanhã e a reunião de hoje não é obrigatória. Se você não quiser ir não haverá problema."

"Eu irei. Não quero ficar conhecido como alguém que só frequenta eventos obrigatórios. Eu quero que as pessoas saibam que não estou fazendo nada à força." _E estou entediado, por Deus!_

O Braço Direito deu de ombros e os dois deixaram a mansão lado a lado. O carro já estava em frente ao final da escadaria e os subordinados próximos fizeram reverências aos vê-los descer. Dois carros fariam a segurança, cujos ocupantes já estavam em seus postos. Mario abriu a porta do banco traseiro e Francesco se acomodou, ajeitando o sobretudo para que ele não amassasse o terno e a camisa que estavam por baixo.

Ele manteve a atenção na paisagem até o carro deixar a propriedade e ganhar a estrada. O local do encontro daquele fim de tarde não era afastado e muito mais próximo do que Roma. Todavia, assim que o cenário mudou sua cabeça foi apoiada no encosto do banco e o herdeiro se permitiu pensar em coisas que não envolvessem reuniões e trabalho.

Há dois dias seu pai estava ausente, levando com ele Alaudi, Catarina e Giuseppe. Em partes aquela viagem havia sido positiva, postergando a inevitável resposta que teria de seu amante (ainda amante?) e o medo de que talvez aquela fosse a última conversa que teriam. _Nós conversamos um pouco, mas eu sinto que se não me esforçar vou perdê-lo._

O medo de perder Giuseppe foi uma constante durante todos esses dias. O rapaz ocupou seu tempo o máximo possível, estudando e aperfeiçoando suas habilidades. Os Vongola haviam confirmado presença para aquele encontro, então ele não se sentiria deslocado e a novas amizades o ajudariam a esquecer momentaneamente seus problemas. _A irmã de Alaudi ficará até domingo. Sábado teremos o jantar na mansão. Depois disso não haverá mais desculpas para não conversarmos._ A inevitabilidade daquele encontro o assustava e trazia medos e receios que se tornavam maiores a cada dia por saber que eram poucas as chances de chegarem a um consenso.

O silêncio os acompanhou até estacionarem no destino final. A Família que os receberia naquele começo de noite era mais antiga do que os Cavallone, apesar de os atuais Chefes serem dois irmãos, ambos um pouco mais velhos do que Francesco. A chuva havia retornado no meio do caminho e ao estacionarem Mario abriu a porta enquanto segurava um grande guarda-chuva que comportava os dois com tranquilidade.

Os subordinados da Família anfitriã os receberam prontamente, tratando-os com educação e gentileza. O herdeiro sorriu, conservando o meio sorriso que ele aprendera com o pai e tentando ser o mais amável possível. _Essa Família será uma grande aliada quando eu assumir._ A sensação de lidar com pessoas mais velhas era um pouco enervante, principalmente por sua inexperiência.

A mansão era grande e possua três andares. A escadaria que levava à entrada era tão longa quanto à de sua própria casa e em todos os degraus havia subordinados com guarda-chuvas. As formalidades, no entanto, terminaram quando ele adentrou à casa. Uma bela garota correu ao seu encontro, segurando a calda do vestido amarelo claro com uma das mãos e abrindo um largo e brilhante sorriso. Sua pele era morena, como seus olhos e cabelos que estavam presos em um bem arranjado coque com pequenas flores. Atrás vinha o irmão, a mesma aparência, e vestindo um terno branco. _Realmente são gêmeos._

"Bem-vindo, Francesco Cavallone!"

"Boa noite," o herdeiro segurou a mão que lhe foi estendida e depositou um respeitoso beijo antes de esboçar seu melhor sorriso, "é um prazer conhecê-la."

A garota riu completamente encantada apressando-se em apresentar o irmão. O cumprimento dessa fez foi um firme aperto de mão e o rapaz parecia desculpar-se com os olhos pela energia de sua irmã. Os anfitriões o acompanharam, apresentando a casa e acenando para os demais convidados. Francesco não demorou a entender aquele comportamento e simpatizou com ele. Todos os demais convidados eram mais velhos, a maioria pais e avós. Os gêmeos certamente sentiam-se mais à vontade por tê-lo por perto.

Giotto já estava presente quando eles entraram na sala que serviria como local da reunião informal. Ao seu lado estava G., mas não havia sinal de Ugetsu. Aquilo o deixou um pouco desapontado, visto que o Braço Direito do Chefe dos Vongola era tão difícil de lidar quanto Mario. Giotto sorriu ao vê-lo e enquanto se cumprimentavam adicionou, com um meio e gentil sorriso, que Ugetsu havia ido ao estacionamento e retornaria em alguns minutos. Seu ânimo foi refeito e ele aguardou com ansiedade.

Aquele tipo de evento era mais frequente dos que os jantares formais e servia basicamente para um encontro entre os Chefes, uma vez que era bem difícil conseguir colocar todos os importantes Chefes da Itália em um único local. Imprevistos eram constantes, portanto vez ou outra uma Família recebia as demais para conversas descontraídas ou simplesmente o prazer de tê-los para um chá ou uma rápida refeição.

Os Cavallone raramente organizavam aqueles eventos, pois eram responsáveis pela grande festa de Natal acontecia tradicionalmente todos os anos na mansão. _Todas essas pessoas estarão na festa em duas semanas. Isso é excitante!_ Ele imaginou que Catarina adoraria conhecer a entusiasmada Chefe daquela Família.

A comida foi servida aos grupos que haviam se formado. Empregados e empregadas transitavam pelo salão trazendo bandejas com petiscos e bebidas que borbulhavam. O herdeiro estava proibido de ingerir bebidas alcoólicas, logo, aceitou de bom grado uma torrada decorada com patê e flores. Ao seu lado, Mario pegava as mesmas coisas, provando antes e passando sua aprovação na forma de um olhar. O rapaz achava aquela atitude um pouco desnecessária e cruel. Se, de fato, alguma coisa ali estivesse envenenada o ruivo morreria de uma forma ou de outra, o que por si era um pensamento triste.

Não houve veneno ou perigo, e Francesco acabou se apaixonando por aquelas pequeninas torradas. _Eu preciso relatar isso para Lorenzo! Por que nunca comemos isso em casa?!_ Ugetsu havia se juntado a eles há algum tempo e ambos conversaram um pouco sobre a última aula de japonês. Como sempre acontecia, o Guardião da Chuva era extremamente paciente, explicando com a voz baixa, mas audível, e rindo discretamente todas as vezes que o rapaz fazia um comentário bobo.

"Então os boatos de que você está de mudança para o Japão são verdadeiros, Giotto?"

A pergunta o fez erguer os olhos, surpreso pelo teor do assunto. Francesco havia escutado na mansão dos Vongola que o Chefe estava pensando em passar um tempo no Japão, contudo, não achou que tudo estivesse certo. _Meu pai ficará triste por perder o amigo._ O herdeiro assistiu Giotto se esquivar de dar uma resposta definitiva, respondendo com outras perguntas ou oferecendo palavras vagas.

"O que você acha do Japão, Francesco?" O Chefe dos Vongola sorriu.

"É um lugar que eu adoraria conhecer. Ugetsu sempre fala bem de seu país."

Giotto o estudou por um instante antes de dar um gole em sua taça.

O relógio batia pouco mais de 20h quando eles deixaram a reunião, despedindo-se dos gêmeos com a promessa de se verem novamente em alguns dias para a festa de Natal. Giotto, Ugetsu e G. os acompanharam até o estacionamento e ali cada um tomou um caminho diferente. A chuva continuava a cair e a temperatura fria o fez imaginar qual delícia Lorenzo prepararia para o jantar daquela noite.

Francesco retomou seus pensamentos assim que o carro começou a andar, imaginando que aquele momento de calmaria duraria somente mais um dia. Ele gostava da tranquilidade, mas sentia falta dos pais e da irmã, além do amante. A vida sem todas as pessoas queridas parecia sem graça e sem cor.

Por alguns minutos ele não fez nada além de admirar a chuva escorrer pelo vidro do carro, remoendo assuntos inacabados e distraindo-se com seus problemas. A realização de que haviam parado demorou a acontecer, principalmente porque eles não haviam estacionado na mansão. Os sons da chuva batendo no teto do carro desapareceram e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos piscou algumas vezes ao perceber que estavam embaixo de uma grande árvore e em um local que ele não reconhecia. Seu coração bateu mais rápido e seus olhos foram para o banco do motorista, temendo ter se distraído e entrado no carro de um estranho.

Para o seu total alívio era Mario quem estava dirigindo, mesmo que a expressão em seu rosto não fosse das mais felizes. O medo do desconhecido o cegou momentaneamente, entretanto, quando se deu conta de que não corria perigo a razão para aquela parada se tornou óbvia. Os dois se encararam em silêncio e Francesco respirou fundo, esperando pelo que viria em seguida. _Eu deveria ter esperado por isso. Mario não tocou no assunto durante todos esses dias e hoje é a última oportunidade que ele tem para conversarmos a sós e longe da mansão._

"Eu não vou lhe dar um sermão, esse não é o meu trabalho." O ruivo ainda mantinha o semblante sério, mas o ar dentro do carro havia se tornado mais leve.

Francesco não respondeu. Ele havia decidido que só falaria quando chegasse a sua vez.

"Giuseppe é minha única família e é minha obrigação cuidar dele. E eu sei, ele não é mais uma criança, mas se as circunstâncias fossem outras essa conversa sequer existiria." Os olhos verdes estavam fixos nos seus. "Eu não aprovo esse relacionamento e se você não fosse quem é eu certamente teria lhe dado uma surra."

A sinceridade contida naquelas palavras o fez engolir seco. Ele tinha certeza de que Mario faria exatamente o que havia dito.

"Não importa o que você pense, eu não deixarei de amar seu irmão." O herdeiro rebateu com o mesmo nível de honestidade. Ele sabia que não conseguiria ganhar a confiança daquela pessoa se tivesse alguma coisa a esconder. "E a única aprovação que eu preciso é a de Peppe."

"Giuseppe pediu para ser transferido para outra ramificação da Família."

Os lábios se entreabriram, porém, ele não conseguiu dizer nada. O Braço Direito contra-argumentou em seguida, sem chance para que o rapaz pudesse pensar em alguma coisa para responder. Aquela informação era nova e parte dele acreditava que fosse um blefe.

"Eu não acredito em você. Giuseppe se importa demais com a Família para fazer isso."

Mario colocou a mão dentro do sobretudo e retirou um pedaço de papel que foi entregue em sua direção. Em dez linhas ele viu a letra caprichada do pai, levemente caída para a direita. O conteúdo da mensagem era um resumo da viagem, todavia, ao final ele mencionava sobre Giuseppe ter pedido para ser transferido temporariamente para servir a parte da Família que ficava ao Sul. Os olhos cor de mel leram e releram a mensagem e, ao perceber que ali continha nada além da verdade, a sensação de derrota que o acometeu foi arrebatadora. _Eu fui um idiota sendo otimista..._

"Você não vai precisar aprovar nada se Giuseppe for embora." Francesco devolveu o pedaço de papel e toda a autoconfiança e segurança que sentia desapareceu completamente.

"Esse é o ponto, ele não irá. Quero dizer, Ivan não vai permitir, ele respondeu na mensagem que enviou hoje cedo, embora eu não a tenha aqui." Algumas gotas de chuva conseguiam passar pela vasta copa da árvore e caiam com barulho sobre o teto do carro. "Mas eu vou precisar da sua ajuda para isso."

"Minha ajuda?" Ele o encarou incrédulo. "O que eu posso fazer? Nada! Giuseppe tomou a decisão, então ficou bem claro que eu tenho pouca influência no que quer que ele tenha decidido."

"Você está errado. Giuseppe está fugindo porque acha que não há mais lugar para ele na mansão depois que... que... o que quer que vocês tenham foi descoberto." O ruivo passou a mão na nuca e seus dedos desfizeram o laço que prendia o rabo de cavalo, deixando os cabelos pendendo sobre o pescoço. "Como eu disse, eu não aprovo essa relação. Você é muito jovem e muito imaturo, enquanto Giuseppe é gentil e ingênuo demais. Você pode mudar de ideia em um estalar de dedos e meu irmão passará o resto da vida vivendo miseravelmente."

"Eu não sou assim tão volúvel!"

"Sim, você é. Você tem dezesseis anos, Francesco, e, ainda que eu acredite que você se saiu melhor do que Ivan quando tinha essa idade, alguns pontos na sua personalidade me fazem questionar se você seria capaz de fazer meu irmão feliz. Na verdade, eu acho que não existe ninguém nesse mundo bom o bastante para ele."

 _Novamente, o assunto da idade._ O herdeiro apertou o maxilar com força, sabendo que contra aquele argumento não haveria meios de ganhar. Ele mesmo já havia travado uma árdua luta interna contra o inegável fato de que ele e o amante estariam sempre separados por uma década de diferença.

"Então o seu problema é eu ser muito novo? Você pensaria da mesma forma se eu fosse mais velho?"

"Mais velho e mais maduro? Talvez. Mas como eu disse, ninguém nesse mundo jamais será bom o suficiente para ele. O problema é que Giuseppe está apaixonado por você e entre engolir esse relacionamento ou ver meu irmão morando do outro lado do país a primeira opção é preferível." O Braço Direito calou-se por um instante. "Eu sei que ele irá reconsiderar se vocês conversarem. O medo dele era que descobríssemos, mas agora não há nada mais a esconder. Giuseppe acredita que está lhe corrompendo, que estar ao lado dele significa que a Família um dia irá acabar, já que o futuro Chefe não produzirá um herdeiro."

Francesco mordeu o lábio inferior sem conseguir encontrar nenhum argumento que pudesse refutar aquela verdade. Ele havia passado um tempo considerável pensando no assunto e sabia melhor do que ninguém que qualquer opinião de sua parte seria descartada. _Porque eu sou muito novo. Porque vão dizer que eu mudarei de ideia no futuro._ Se a sua situação já não fosse ruim, saber que a pessoa que jogava aquelas verdades na sua face era justamente Mario tornava tudo pior.

"Eu falarei com ele," foi tudo o que ele conseguiu responder.

Mario assentiu e virou-se no banco, ligando o carro e reclamando da umidade e do frio. A viagem até aquele ponto havia sido feita entre pensamentos e divagações, mas a outra metade foi arrastada. O rapaz manteve os olhos nas próprias mãos que repousavam sobre as pernas. Ele não sabia de nada, do pedido de Giuseppe às opiniões daqueles que estavam ao seu redor. _Eu achei que ter a aprovação de meus pais seria suficiente, mas me esqueci completamente do restante da Família._

O medo o fez suar frio, imaginando o que os demais Chefes pensariam se soubessem que o herdeiro dos Cavallone mantinha um romance com outro homem, e que uma das mais proeminentes e poderosas Famílias da Itália estava fadada a terminar na próxima geração.

Francesco desceu do carro ignorando o guarda-chuva que havia sido aberto pelo ruivo. Ele agradeceu a companhia sem nenhuma motivação e subiu a grande escadaria com passos vagarosos e cansados. A água fria da chuva tocava sua pele, escorrendo por seu rosto e formando gotas em seu queixo. Uma das empregadas o recebeu na entrada trazendo uma pequena toalha e avisando que o jantar já seria servido.

"Peça para levarem até meu quarto, por favor. Eu não descerei mais hoje."

A moça concordou e pediu licença antes de se afastar, deixando-o sozinho naquele grande e largo hall decorado por pilares de mármore e em frente à escadaria que levaria ao segundo andar. Ali um tapete vinho adornava metade dos degraus formando um caminho avermelhado. A escadaria era dividida em duas partes e pendia para a esquerda. Depois da primeira metade havia um patamar e acima um grande quadro de Ivan pintado quando ele era um pouco mais velho do que Francesco. _Eu tenho certeza de que ele irá pedir para Jules fazer uma versão mais atual do retrato._

Seus passos o levaram até a frente do quadro e seu pescoço pendeu para trás. O jovem da pintura tinha uma expressão risonha, um meio sorriso travesso, mas olhos brilhantes e vivos. _Um dia existirá um quadro meu neste mesmo lugar._ As pontas dos dedos da mão direita se esticaram, contudo, ele recuou antes de tocar o quadro ao perceber que sua pele estava molhada. _Meu avô criou a ideia, mas morreu antes de concretizá-la deixando tudo pronto para o meu pai._ O herdeiro fechou os olhos. _Qual legado eu deixarei?_

Ele retirou as roupas molhadas, deixando-as dentro de um cesto de madeira localizado no canto do banheiro. O banho foi longo, mergulhado na banheira até o pescoço e encarando o teto. Os azulejos eram brancos com detalhes azuis, criando alguns relevos. Sua mente estava vazia, como se alguém houvesse retirado todos os pensamentos e deixado apenas uma folha em branco. Seu jantar havia sido trazido e descansava sobre a escrivaninha. A sopa estava deliciosa, o pão esfumaçava e a pequena taça de pudim de leite fora enfeitada com coco. No entanto, nada parecia ter sabor, embora ele houvesse sorrido e agradecido quando a empregada retornou algum tempo depois para retirar os pratos vazios.

Aquela foi uma estranha noite. A princípio, o rapaz achou que não conseguiria dormir, mas assim que sua cabeça encostou ao travesseiro seu corpo relaxou e ele entrou em um profundo sono. Não houve sonhos, apenas lembranças de sua infância que envolvia sua família. A sexta-feira chegou preguiçosa e gelada. Ele não havia puxado as cortinas, então a claridade do dia o despertou. Francesco arrastou-se para fora da cama, ainda que houvesse cochilado na banheira, retornando para um quarto aquecido e menos solitário.

A cama havia sido arrumada e os lençóis trocados. A lareira fora reacessa, as janelas estavam parcialmente abertas e sua companhia estava do outro lado da cama segurando um lençol entre os braços. O herdeiro gostaria de ter demorado um pouco mais em seu banho para que, talvez, pudesse ter evitado aquele encontro. _Eles deveriam chegar na hora do almoço._ Seus olhos piscaram e seus lábios formaram um meio sorriso.

Ele havia se acostumado a sorrir quando não queria.

"Bom dia, Giuseppe."

"Bom dia."

Não houve continuação. Francesco vestia apenas a calça preta e a camisa branca, utilizando a oportunidade para escolher uma blusa de lã de dentro do guarda-roupa. As palavras de Mario retornaram e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos permaneceu alguns instantes encarando o fundo de madeira sem saber por onde começaria aquela conversa. Havia tantas coisas a serem ditas, tantos sentimentos a serem explicados, que ele gostaria que aquele encontro houvesse demorado um pouco mais.

Francesco escolheu uma blusa de lã azul escura e a vestiu antes de retornar ao meio do quarto, ajeitando a gola da camisa que estava por baixo. Giuseppe havia se sentado na cama e encarava a janela com uma expressão serena. O herdeiro sentou-se de costas para o amante, achando que talvez conseguissem conversar se não se olhassem diretamente.

"Como foi a viagem?"

"Boa, mas cansativa. A cidade era pequena e agradável. Catarina passeou bastante e Ivan e Allegra se tornaram melhores amigos, ambos adoram Alaudi." O louro suspirou. "Como foram seus dias?"

"Bons, frios." _Solitários..._ Ele sentiu quando a mão pousou sobre a sua. Os dedos se entrelaçaram e ele viu ali um fio de esperança. "Eu senti sua falta."

"Eu também senti sua falta."

Os dois se viraram devagar, ao mesmo tempo, e o rapaz exibiu um meio sorriso. Normalmente, quando ficavam um ou dois dias longe devido a viagens, os reencontros eram quentes e perduravam noite adentro. Entretanto, aquele não era um mero reencontro e havia muito mais do que a distância física entre eles.

"Podemos conversar hoje à noite depois do jantar?"

"Sim..."

As mãos se separaram e o Braço Direito deixou o quarto primeiro.

Francesco ficou imóvel por alguns minutos, feliz por revê-lo após todos aqueles dias, mas consciente demais de que a conversa daquela noite poderia ter um final não tão positivo. Se Giuseppe estivesse realmente disposto a ir embora, haveria alguma coisa que ele poderia fazer ou dizer?

 **x**

O assunto do dia foi a viagem. Ivan o recebeu com um apertado abraço e Catarina passou basicamente as duas primeiras refeições relatando tudo o que havia feito, visto e degustado. Alaudi retornaria à noite e o Chefe dos Cavallone precisaria retomar o trabalho atrasado, já que a expressão em seu rosto não parecia a de alguém que havia viajado a lazer. Os olhos estavam cansados e a ruga entre as sobrancelhas parecia ter sido cravada na pele.

Após os cumprimentos iniciais, o moreno seguiu para a biblioteca com Mario, permanecendo de portas fechadas a manhã inteira. Não houve pedidos de chás ou cafés, o que significava que o assunto era sério e eles não queriam intromissão. Por esse motivo, o herdeiro achou melhor perguntar sobre a viagem em outra oportunidade.

Com um dos pais em Roma e o outro escondido na biblioteca, ficou a cargo de Francesco entreter a eufórica irmã durante o restante do dia. Catarina fez questão de mostrar todas as guloseimas que havia comprado e não foi surpreendente que não havia nada além de comida. _A maioria das garotas que conheço não teria retornado sem três ou quatro vestidos._ Por sorte, Jules chegou à mansão no meio da tarde e o rapaz de cabelos castanhos pôde ter um pouco de sossego, visto que o francês havia se tornado o mais novo favorito da garotinha.

Francesco passou o restante de seu dia no quarto entre cochilos e leitura. O clima frio não o animava a sair e ele descobriu que passar horas debaixo dos cobertores era bem mais agradável do que perambular pelo jardim no inverno. Alaudi chegou pouco antes do jantar e, assim como Ivan, o recebeu com um carinhoso abraço. Com exceção do encontro em seu quarto, o herdeiro não havia visto Giuseppe novamente e chegou a acreditar que talvez ele não fosse aparecer como haviam combinado. Todavia, quando entrou no quarto após o jantar o louro já o esperava.

"Mario recebeu uma mensagem dos Vongola, eu a deixei sobre a escrivaninha." O Braço Direito estava recostado ao móvel. "A que horas quer sair?"

"Depois do almoço, eu acho." Francesco ponderou. Ele não fazia ideia porque o Chefe dos Vongola gostaria de vê-lo ao invés de seu pai, então deduziu que não fosse trabalho.

"Soube que você tem passado bastante tempo com o Guardião da Chuva." Giuseppe inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu. "Devo me preocupar?"

"Você está me perguntando como Braço Direito ou como amante?"

O herdeiro o encarou, parado próximo à cama, mas sem qualquer menção de que pretendia agir como agiu durante a manhã. Ele sabia que o louro não estava ali para passar a noite, suas roupas — o sobretudo, o cachecol e as luvas — diziam claramente que quando a conversa terminasse ele iria para casa. Além disso, os braços cruzados e a evidente distância que havia criado traduziam bem suas intenções de se aproximar somente se fosse necessário.

Francesco suspirou, caminhando até o jogo de poltronas que ficava no meio do quarto e fazendo sinal para que sua companhia se acomodasse. Aquele gesto soou tão natural para ele, tão banal, que ele não notou que o amante pareceu um pouco surpreso. O trabalho que vinha desempenhando nas últimas semanas o havia ensinado vários pontos sobre etiqueta e como tratar as pessoas. A maioria dos gestos eram mecânicos, como aquele de convidar seu interlocutor para sentar, e as palavras previamente calculadas e escolhidas para obter determinados efeitos. Para Francesco, porém, ainda não havia diferença entre suas atitudes pessoais e o que aprendera para agradar e ser polido.

Giuseppe sentou-se na poltrona que ficava quase à frente e cruzou as pernas. As luvas foram retiradas e repousaram sobre seus joelhos. O silêncio não durou o suficiente para se tornar incômodo. O rapaz sabia que o Braço Direito era quieto e raramente iniciaria uma conversa se não fosse pressionado. As conversas mais sérias que tiveram começaram por sua iniciativa, mas naquela noite ambos pareciam dispostos a resolver aquele assunto o quanto antes.

"Acredito que eu deva começar me desculpando." O louro sorriu nervoso. "Se eu não houvesse sido tão ousado naquele dia as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes."

"Eu sabia que você pediria desculpas... de novo." Ele sorriu, mas seu peito tornou-se apertado. Parte dele queria acreditar que talvez Giuseppe não fosse se desculpar por simplesmente amá-lo.

"Não existe outra maneira de começarmos essa conversa, Francesco. O que aconteceu foi minha culpa."

"Não há culpados. O que aconteceu teria acontecido de qualquer forma." Francesco sentiu as pernas inquietas. "A única coisa que importa nessa conversa é o que faremos daqui em diante. Como eu disse, todos já sabem e foram compreensíveis, na medida do possível. O que eu quero saber é o que _você_ quer fazer."

O Braço Direito abaixou os olhos, fitando as luvas e mantendo o silêncio. Dessa vez o herdeiro ficou quieto, esperando a resposta e sabendo que nada poderia ser decidido sem o consentimento de ambas as partes. Não importava o quanto ele o amasse se no final o amante decidisse que não queria mais ficar ao seu lado. Ele brigaria por aquele relacionamento até o limite do possível, no entanto, nada poderia ser feito se o louro estivesse decidido a deixá-lo.

"Não podemos voltar ao que era antes. _Eu_ não posso voltar ao que éramos antes."

"Por quê? Por que todos sabem? Meu pai e Alaudi vivem dessa maneira há anos, e o mesmo sobre seu irmão e Giulio."

"É diferente..."

"Onde?" Francesco juntou as sobrancelhas e inclinou-se à frente apoiando os cotovelos sobre seus joelhos. "Por que somos diferentes? Qual o seu problema com todo mundo saber que você é meu?"

Os olhos azuis se ergueram e por um instante ele achou ter visto o mesmo Giuseppe de sempre, seu adorado amante, seu melhor amigo. Entretanto, não demorou a que a expressão séria retornasse e foi com um menear de cabeça negativo que o Braço Direito continuou.

"Eu não estou pronto para viver dessa forma. Eu não conseguiria entrar em seu quarto sabendo que os outros sabem onde estou. Eu vim aqui hoje com medo de ser visto."

 _É exatamente como Mario disse._ O rapaz de cabelos castanhos abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. A mesma sensação ruim de impotência que ele sentiu no carro no dia anterior se alastrou por todo o seu ser. Ele sentiu-se realmente incapaz e o peso de sua pouca idade se tornou tão evidente que Francesco percebeu que não haveria meios de sobrepô-lo. Ele poderia continuar discutindo aquele assunto por toda a noite, mas no final acabaria chegando à mesma conclusão. _Eu não sou forte o bastante. Eu não sou forte para protegê-lo. Pelo menos não agora._

"Eu entendo." O herdeiro recostou-se à poltrona.

"Eu não estou dizendo que não lhe amo mais," Giuseppe juntou as sobrancelhas e pareceu um pouco surpreso, "talvez eu só precise de um pouco de tempo para me acostumar com a ideia de que todos sabem sobre nós."

"Sim, mas isso você pode fazer tranquilamente aqui." Os olhos cor de mel se ergueram e ele fez questão de deixar implícito que sabia sobre a proposta da transferência.

"Mario lhe contou..." O louro sorriu. "Mas eu sabia que Ivan não aceitaria e me arrependi no segundo que fiz tal sugestão. Eu jamais conseguiria deixar-lhe, Francis."

Francesco sentiu-se mais aliviado por saber que Giuseppe não tinha planos de deixar a mansão, o que significava que, de certa forma, ele havia conquistado a aprovação parcial de Mario. _Se tudo o que ele precisa é tempo para pensar, então não há nada que eu possa fazer._ O rapaz resignou-se à escolha do amante, sabendo que seria egoísmo forçá-lo a dar uma resposta imediata.

"Eu esperarei. Tome o tempo que você quiser para pensar." Ele foi sincero. "Mas eu quero que saiba que eu continuarei a lhe amar da mesma forma e não use desculpas como minha idade ou a Família para não ficarmos juntos. Contanto que você esteja comigo eu sei que posso superar qualquer coisa."

O Braço Direito piscou algumas vezes antes de oferecer um genuíno sorriso, seguido por um tímido agradecimento. Francesco respirou fundo, ficando de pé e tentando ao máximo não deixar transparecer sua frustração por não poder ficar mais tempo com o amante. Giuseppe também se levantou, colocando as luvas em um dos bolsos do sobretudo e segurando o rosto do herdeiro com ambas as mãos. A pele estava fria, mas o toque foi capaz de esquentar todo o seu corpo. Francesco deu um passo à frente, envolvendo-o pela cintura e sentindo-se sorrir.

Os amantes se encararam antes dos lábios se encontrarem. O beijo foi lento e aconteceu por etapas. Os movimentos eram vagarosos e durante aquela curta carícia ele se esqueceu de todos os problemas e focou-se unicamente em transmitir seu amor para aquela pessoa. Quando os lábios se afastaram, Giuseppe murmurou um baixo boa noite antes de sair. O barulho da porta sendo fechada foi ouvido, todavia, o rapaz não se virou, permanecendo imóvel e de olhos fechados tentando ao máximo prolongar aquele momento.

Francesco trocou as roupas que vestia pelo pijama e teria ido direto para a cama se o envelope branco sobre a escrivaninha não houvesse chamado sua atenção. A letra de Giotto era menos caprichada do que a de Ivan, mas seu coração bateu mais rápido ao quebrar o selo dos Vongola que mantinha o envelope lacrado. _Isso parece tão... adulto._

No interior havia uma pequena folha de papel contendo algumas linhas. Os olhos cor de mel passaram pelas palavras, porém, foram necessárias mais duas leituras até que o conteúdo fizesse sentido. As sobrancelhas se juntaram e a expressão se tornou séria antes de se transformar em um sorriso. _Essa é a oportunidade que eu estava esperando! Eu finalmente poderei protegê-lo!_

 _Continua..._


	21. XX

**XX**

A tela estava exposta diante de seus olhos, branca e intocada.

O pincel era segurado em sua mão direita sem muita força e o suficiente para mantê-lo preso entre os dedos. A mão esquerda descansava sobre um dos joelhos. Ela não havia se movido pelos últimos dez minutos, o mesmo tempo em que os olhos ficaram fixados na tela. Quase todas as janelas do quarto estavam fechadas, com exceção de uma fresta em uma das janelas ao fundo.

A abertura era mínima para que o cheiro de tinta não o sufocasse, mas impossibilitando que o ar gelado entrasse e mudasse a textura das tintas. Originalmente, ele havia deixado o trabalho principal de lado e decidido se focar em outra coisa, uma paisagem, para passar o tempo. Porém, depois de mais de dez minutos Jules percebeu que não conseguia.

Não havia motivação ou inspiração. Ele estava preso.

Após o terceiro suspiro ele decidiu que era hora de parar. O pincel foi pousado em uma das caixas de madeira mais próximas e o francês se levantou, olhando ao redor e não se surpreendendo por perceber que já havia anoitecido. Ele passara o dia trabalhando no quadro do Chefe dos Cavallone, mas achou que conseguiria pintar um pouco antes de ir para casa.

Entretanto, ao tentar fazer qualquer outra coisa sua mente havia se fechado, como se uma cortina branca houvesse sido coloca ao redor de sua imaginação. _Eu poderei trabalhar um pouco mais no quadro principal._ Seus olhos foram para a gigantesca tela que ocupava boa parte da parede do seu lado direito. Sua cabeça moveu-se para os dois lados e ele decidiu que era hora de ir.

A casa estava silenciosa, passando a sensação de que de repente todos haviam desaparecido. Aquela premissa era verdadeira, mas somente em partes. Francesco era o único morador restante e o rapaz passava seu tempo entre o quarto e a biblioteca ou a mansão dos Vongola. Ivan e Alaudi estavam na Toscana, junto com Allegra, e haviam levado Catarina e Giuseppe. Jules não sabia os detalhes, no entanto, ouvira de Niccolò que todos os bens e propriedades do pai de Alaudi haviam passado para o irmão. Aparentemente, esse mesmo tio havia falecido e o Inspetor era o herdeiro direto, então havia a necessidade de lidar com papéis e muita burocracia.

O pintor acenou para uma das empregadas ao chegar ao hall principal. O sobretudo foi vestido e os botões fechados devagar. O cachecol foi passado ao redor de seu pescoço, mas a boina ele deixaria para colocar quando estivesse no caminho. O inverno oficialmente chegaria em alguns dias e a caminhada até o estacionamento não era longa, embora gelada.

"Você já está de saída, Jules?"

"Sim, está muito frio e ainda preciso preparar o jantar."

"Por que não faz a refeição aqui? O jovem Chefe certamente não iria se incomodar."

"Se eu fizer isso Niccolò jantará sozinho." Ele apressou-se em chamá-lo pelo nome. Hábito o fazia encurtar o nome das pessoas.

"Oh..."

A moça piscou rapidamente e seus olhos se desviaram. O rosto ganhou uma coloração vermelha e Jules sorriu, não se surpreendendo por ver aquela reação. A moça, Maria, era uma das gêmeas que trabalhava com os Cavallone na cozinha. Ultimamente, ela havia se dedicado a confeccionar sobremesas, o que resultou em doces e tortas deliciosas nas refeições principais e elogios dos donos da casa. Graças ao seu empenho e dedicação, Ivan a designou para preparar os doces da festa de Final de Ano, o que foi recebido com festa pelos empregados da cozinha. _E não é segredo para ninguém que ela está apaixonada por Nicco._

A primeira vez que ela o abordou sobre o assunto foi poucos dias depois que começaram a morar juntos. Jules era novo, mas não inocente. Ele percebeu os olhares e o modo como Maria era sempre quem resolvia os assuntos com o chefe da segurança. Os demais empregados tentavam ajudá-la, contudo, o objeto de seu afeto era justamente a pessoa mais séria, taciturna e inflexível que conheciam. Lidar com Niccolò era uma tarefa difícil e, com exceção do trabalho, não havia assuntos ou aberturas para outras abordagens.

Naquela época o francês achou adorável a tentativa de aproximação de Maria. A moça era jovem, dezoito anos, e pelo que ouviu dos comentários dos demais empregados tinha intenções sérias. _Os pais provavelmente já começaram a procurar um bom partido e quem melhor do que o chefe da segurança, viúvo, com uma renda alta e estável?_ Jules não achava nada daquilo impressionante, era apenas como a sociedade funcionava e ele melhor do que ninguém sabia que nada poderia ser feito para mudá-la. Todavia, ao contrário da admiração inicial, após cinco semanas ele achava aquela tentativa de aproximação irritante.

A despedida foi um aceno e o pintor deixou a mansão sendo recebido pelo final de tarde gelado de dezembro. O céu já estava totalmente escuro e sem estrelas, mas a beleza do jardim afastou qualquer sensação negativa decorrente do frio. O chafariz em forma de cavalo alado estava iluminado, assim como toda aquela área principal. Homens iam e viam, alguns com pressa e outros displicentemente caminhando em direção à próxima tarefa. Viver com os Cavallone o havia ensinado muitas lições, além de ter-lhe mostrado uma vida que ele até então desconhecia. _Todos são tão unidos. Ivan Cavallone construiu algo que durará por gerações._

"Você vai congelar se ficar parado."

A voz veio de trás e ele virou metade do corpo. Algo quente tocou sua bochecha e seus dedos enluvados seguraram a caneca fumegante sentindo o delicioso aroma do chocolate e da canela.

"Obrigado." Jules sorriu. "Mas como sabia que eu estava aqui?"

"Maria." Sua companhia parou ao lado e a iluminação da entrada permitia que ele a visse claramente. As bochechas estavam vermelhas devido ao frio e sua pele parecia ainda mais pálida. As sardas estavam bem visíveis e os cabelos ruivos tocavam o ombro e dançavam quando uma brisa mais forte soprava. "Eu estava na cozinha e ela me pediu para correr e lhe trazer uma xícara de chocolate quente antes que fosse embora."

O francês bebeu um gole de sua caneca e sentiu-se péssimo. Ele não merecia a atenção de Maria.

"Por que não janta aqui? Somos somente eu e Francesco."

"Ir embora mais tarde seria impossível. Depois das 20h eu não saio da frente de uma lareira."

"Então durma na mansão." O ruivo falava como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. "Aliás, não sei por que você ainda não fez isso."

Jules agradeceu por ter a caneca de chocolate quente para utilizar quando não quisesse responder. Ele já havia se feito aquela mesma pergunta, mas nunca chegara a uma resposta. Durante aquelas semanas ele poderia ter se mudado para a mansão, porém, ainda que a ideia houvesse passado algumas vezes por sua mente ela jamais criou raízes.

Seus olhos foram para aquele ao seu lado e por alguns segundos ali ficaram. _Ele é tão bonito e charmoso._ Mario era uma das pessoas mais belas que ele já havia visto e os anos poderiam ter passado, mas aquilo que o tornava bem-apessoado nunca havia mudado. O formato do rosto, os olhos verdes e o nariz fino combinavam perfeitamente com os cabelos vermelhos e seu porte físico. O Braço Direito era um palmo mais alto e vê-lo daquele ângulo costumava ser uma constante no passado, quando estavam juntos e passeavam pelo centro de Roma, apesar de passarem a maior parte do tempo dentro de seu quarto de hotel.

Mario havia sido seu primeiro amor.

Entretanto, alguma coisa havia mudado. Algo que Jules não compreendia e achou que jamais fosse capaz de ser alterado. Ao revê-lo, há alguns meses, seus sentimentos retornaram imediatamente, como se os anos houvessem sido tão breves quanto dias. A última rejeição, embora esperada, serviu unicamente para lembrá-lo de que o que tiveram havia terminado, seu antigo amante havia seguido em frente e encontrado a felicidade com outra pessoa e não haveria nada que ele pudesse fazer além de aceitar.

O pintor sabia de todas essas coisas, contudo, desistir totalmente de Mario não foi tarefa fácil. Por anos ele levou aquele amor impossível no coração e mesmo ao retornar à França aqueles que o fizeram companhia nas noites frias tinham alguma lembrança do antigo amante. O olhar, o sorriso, a cor dos cabelos. Em seu coração houve somente o gosto amargo da saudade e a certeza de que jamais seria capaz de encontrar alguém como o ruivo.

A saudade desapareceu. As lembranças mudaram. O passado já não era doloroso.

As mudanças foram gradativas e aconteceram dia após dias e sem que Jules tivesse conhecimento. A presença já não fazia seu coração bater mais rápido, a proximidade não o excitava e as memórias do tempo passado juntos eram diferentes. Se antigamente elas eram eróticas e sensuais, revivendo noites passionais, agora se focavam nos passeios e nos momentos a dois, nas conversas em seu quarto, deitados sobre a cama, mas não necessariamente engajados em atividades sexuais. _Nós sempre conversamos. O sexo era maravilhoso e intenso, mas às vezes só ficávamos deitados encarando o teto e falando sobre a vida. Eu era muito novo e achava incrível ouvir as experiências de vida de alguém mais velho._

Jules havia superado seu primeiro amor.

O Braço Direito virou o rosto em sua direção e os dois se encararam por um instante. O mútuo meio sorriso fez seu coração se tornar aquecido e seus lábios beberam mais um gole do chocolate quente.

"Como está sua boca?"

"Melhor."

A caneca tornou-se vazia e Mario esticou a mão para segurá-la. Ele pousou ambas na parte alta da escada e fez sinal para que descessem. O francês colocou a boina na cabeça e apertou o cachecol, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos. Os empregados que passavam os cumprimentaram, mas não houve conversa durante o caminho. O ruivo o acompanhou até o estacionamento e, ao chegar ao lado do carro, levou a mão à nuca e pareceu inquieto.

"Eu queria agradecer pelo o que você fez por Giuseppe. Eu deveria ter agradecido antes, mas não encontrei oportunidade."

"Não há nada o que agradecer. Seu irmão é meu amigo e eu faço qualquer coisa pelos amigos." Ele sorriu e lembrou-se de Giuseppe. Os dias que viveram juntos foram divertidos e seriam lembrados com carinho.

"Eu sei, mas obrigado de qualquer forma. Você fez o que eu deveria ter feito."

"Não é fácil lidar com essas coisas, mas fico feliz por você ter se entendido com seu irmão. Giuseppe é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Eu só gostaria de poder fazer mais por ele."

"Eu também."

Mario suspirou e olhou ao redor. Suas mãos se ergueram e ele arrumou a boina que estava sobre a cabeça de Jules, sorrindo ao deixá-la ajeitada. Os dois se olharam e aquele segundo pareceu horas. Para o pintor, ver aquela pessoa encarando-o daquela forma e o reconhecendo era extremamente gratificante, ainda que um pouco triste. _No passado, estar nessa posição teria me feito a pessoa mais feliz do mundo._

"Eu não lhe amo mais."

As palavras saíram sem esforço e com naturalidade. Ele não sabia ao certo porque as havia dito, sentindo apenas que precisava tornar real aquilo que já não sentia. O ruivo não reagiu com surpresa e esboçou um meio sorriso. Sua mão direita tocou a bochecha gelada do francês, mas os dedos estavam quentes e aquele simples gesto disse tudo o que ele precisava saber. Seus sentimentos foram compreendidos.

"Eu sei."

"Você pode dizer isso para o seu amante, está bem? Assim ele para de me encarar como se fosse me jogar em uma cela fria e escura a qualquer momento."

Mario gargalhou e o som da risada iluminou aquela noite escura.

"Eu peço desculpas se ele disse alguma coisa, mas Giulio precisará de algum tempo para aceitar que você mudou."

"Eu não sou uma pessoa muito paciente."

"Espero que possamos ser amigos. Você é uma pessoa muito especial para mim, Jules." O sorriso se desfez aos poucos.

"Eu já nos considero amigos há algum tempo."

Ele retirou a mão direita do bolso e levou os dedos até os lábios. Os dentes morderam a ponta da luva e a retiraram, deixando que sua pele sentisse a temperatura fria da noite. A mão foi estendida e o ruivo sorriu ao segurá-la. O aperto foi firme e aos poucos se transformou em um entrelaçar de dedos.

"Boa noite, Mario."

"Boa noite, Jules."

O pintor recolocou a luva e entrou no carro dando partida e acenando antes de seguir em direção ao seu caminho.

 **x**

A casa estava fria quando ele entrou.

As lareiras do primeiro andar foram acessas e Jules ponderou se começava o jantar ou tomava um banho. A escolha pela primeira opção pareceu mais prática, visto que a ideia de tomar banho e se enfiar debaixo das cobertas parecia mais inteligente. O sobretudo foi pendurado atrás da porta de entrada e depois de aquecer um pouco a casa ele se pôs a cortar os vegetais. O clima estava perfeito para uma sopa e ele tinha certeza de que seu companheiro de casa não se importaria.

O tempo passou devagar na cozinha e o som da faca sobre a tábua de madeira foi o único som durante cerca de dez minutos. Os legumes foram colocados em uma larga tigela de vidro e deixados sobre a pequena mesa próxima à entrada da cozinha. _Graças ao frio a carne não irá estragar com facilidade._ Ela seria o último ingrediente e ele estava decidido a não utilizar cenouras e colocar o dobro da quantidade de carne. _Nicco ficará contente._

Niccolò chegou quando a sopa já estava no fogo. O francês estava sentado na cozinha, um livro aberto sobre a mesa, mas a atenção foi totalmente roubada quando a chave girou na fechadura. Ele se colocou de pé e encontrou com o dono na casa antes de virar o corredor. O moreno o olhou de cima, o rosto sério e o mesmo ar quieto de todos os dias.

"Boa noite," Jules ofereceu um meio sorriso, notando que sua companhia trazia algo em mãos. "O que é isso?"

"Uma torta."

"Você a comprou?"

"Não, eu recebi na mansão."

O chefe da segurança ajeitou os óculos quando sua mão se tornou livre. O pintor colocou a forma sobre a mesinha, retirando a toalha xadrez e se deparando com uma bela torta de maçãs. Seus olhos se abaixaram, um estranho nó em sua garganta, no entanto, ele se esforçou para sorrir.

"Agradeça Maria por mim."

Niccolò não respondeu, apenas o encarou antes de avisar que tomaria banho. Jules permaneceu um tempo em pé, encarando a torta antes de cobri-la novamente. Um pouco do ânimo que sentiu ao chegar havia desaparecido e foi muito difícil retomar a leitura. Sua atenção vacilava do livro para a torta, até ele decidir que já lera o bastante. A sopa ficou pronta em poucos minutos e o francês seguiu para a sala de jantar, arrumando a mesa enquanto tentava evitar pensar em certas coisas. _Talvez eu desenhe um pouco antes de dormir, somente para relaxar._

Como todas as refeições que compartilhavam, aquele jantar foi silencioso.

Giuseppe havia retornado para sua casa há dois dias, mas Jules ainda sentia falta do amigo quando olhava para a cadeira vazia à frente. Os poucos dias que coabitaram haviam sido incrivelmente agradáveis e foi reconfortante ter alguém para conversar. Niccolò nunca o deixava falando sozinho ou se recusava a responder, porém, Jules se policiava quando estavam a sós. Ele não sabia quando estava sendo inconveniente e temia fazer algum comentário desnecessário.

Giuseppe não trouxe só sua agradável companhia, como também foi embora após ter plantado a semente da dúvida no coração do pintor. Por mais de uma vez o louro mencionou que ele e Niccolò se comportavam como um casal, o que, no início, serviu somente como motivo para que rissem da brincadeira. Todavia, na última noite passada na casa uma observação o fez questionar suas intenções e os possíveis sentimentos por trás delas.

 _"Eu não ficaria surpreso se vocês acabassem se apaixonando. Eu nunca vi Niccolò tão relaxado e tranquilo ao lado de outra pessoa, e você sempre parece feliz quando estão juntos",_ foi dito sem malícia ou qualquer intenção além de um superficial comentário sobre os moradores da casa. O francês afastou a ideia com um gesto, eles riram e mudaram de assunto.

Mas a verdade é que aquele comentário não foi dissipado, como fumaça em contato com o ar. Naquela mesma noite Jules ficou algum tempo pensando no que aquelas palavras pudessem significar e tentando lembrar se alguma atitude sua houvesse dado margem para tal interpretação. _Giuseppe só disse aquilo porque não sabe de toda a história. Ele desconhece que já dormimos juntos ou que Niccolò deixou bem claro que fui o maior erro de sua vida. De qualquer maneira, eu não sou tão jovem para me deixar iludir com essas coisas._

O pintor já vivera sua cota de paixões por homens que só se envolviam com mulheres, mas que arriscavam se aventurar com outros homens como passatempo. O resultado eram sempre decepções e lágrimas e não havia espaço para essas coisas em sua vida atual. Além disso, a gratidão que sentia pelo moreno por tê-lo acolhido em um momento de necessidade o impossibilitava de tomar qualquer atitude que transformasse aquele começo de amizade em inimizade.

"...les."

"..."

"Jules."

A voz o fez piscar e suas lembranças se dissiparam. Sua atenção foi para o lado que ele achou ter ouvido a voz, sendo recebido por uma expressão áspera e olhos fiscalizantes. Foram necessários alguns breves segundos para ele se recordar de onde estava e que a sopa em seu prato passara de quente e agradável para morna. A colher estava repousada entre seus dedos da mesma forma como o pincel estivera e, como aconteceu ao sentar-se em frente à tela branca, sua mente havia ido pra outro lugar deixando apenas seu corpo presente.

"Como está o jantar?" Ele tentou soar o mais natural possível, servindo-se mais uma vez para aquecer a sopa que já estava no prato.

"Bom," Niccolò o encarou antes de mordiscar um pedaço de pão.

O restante da refeição foi feito em absoluto silêncio. O francês não sabia se fora sua distração ou algo que aconteceu durante o trabalho, mas ele percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada com sua companhia. O chefe da segurança parecia irritado e até mesmo bravo, mesmo que não fizesse ou dissesse nada que denunciasse essa mudança de humores. Jules apenas sabia.

Os dois dividiram a tarefa de lavar e secar a louça e foram para a sala de estar depois do preparo do café. Ele levou uma das mantas e sentou-se no sofá com o livro que estivera lendo. Aquele momento particular acontecia todas as noites. Niccolò sentava-se em uma das poltronas, lendo o jornal do dia e degustando uma fumegante xícara de café. Jules permanecia no sofá, um livro em mãos e apreciando a tranquilidade após um dia de trabalho. Aquela cena, aquela nova vida e, principalmente, aquela pessoa como companhia, ainda que provisória, soavam como uma afronta à pessoa que ele costumava ser.

Seu antigo _eu_ jamais teria aceitado aquilo. Aquele tipo de vida não combinava com sua personalidade e Jules era conhecido por sua inquietude e incapacidade de ficar parado. Ademais, morar com outra pessoa batia de frente com seus princípios pessoais e a promessa que fizera de que não se deixaria envolver àquele ponto. Seus amantes deveriam ser mantidos nos limites na cama.

Bem, ele e Niccolò não eram amantes.

A verdade é que ele pegou gosto pela serenidade que sempre detestou. Havia muito mais por trás de uma tarde tranquila no sofá da sala, lendo algum novo romance ou degustando biscoitos de canela. A vontade que ele sentia de buscar companhia constante desaparecera, provavelmente depois da lição aprendida com o antigo amante.

Se ele não sentisse aquela necessidade sufocante por contato, talvez não tivesse encontrado péssimos e violentos companheiros. As noitadas regadas a bebidas e sexo às vezes o deixavam saudoso, contudo, o pintor não trocaria a vida que tinha pela que costumava ter. E, apesar de saber que sua estadia naquela casa estava com os dias contados, ele desconfiava que deixaria aquele lugar como uma nova pessoa.

A atenção no romance foi afastada momentaneamente após um tempo, quando Niccolò avisou que estava indo dormir. O francês desejou boa noite com um meio sorriso, voltando sua atenção à leitura. A heroína no livro travava uma luta interna entre seu amor pelo mordomo e a honra em manter seu noivado com um rico fidalgo, e Jules torcia para que ela não escolhesse mal ou morresse. Com o passar do tempo, no entanto, ele sentiu sua atenção vacilar e as letras pequeninas foram se tornando embaçadas até desaparecem por completo. Ele não notou que havia dormido ou ouviu o livro cair sobre o tapete ou os passos que ecoaram na sala de estar depois de um quarto de hora.

 **x**

Jules moveu-se, afundando-se melhor nos cobertores e sentindo uma agradável sensação de conforto. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas ele podia ouvir o barulho da madeira estalando na lareira, o cheiro dos lençóis novos e o som da respiração próxima à sua...

Os olhos castanhos se abriram devagar, mas piscaram rápido quando sua mente processou o que eles lhe mostravam. Havia um rosto próximo ao seu escondido por fios de cabelos negros. A pessoa estava enrolada nos cobertores e ambos estavam tão perigosamente próximos que as respirações se misturavam. _Por que ele está aqui?!_

Os olhos fitaram o cômodo e após alguns segundos de análise o francês percebeu que era ele quem estava no lugar errado. O quarto principal da casa ocupava o espaço de dois cômodos, entretanto, embora maior e mais espaçoso, era o quarto menos mobiliado e decorado. Havia a cama de casal, que estava localizada no canto esquerdo, mesmo que geralmente ficasse ao centro. Um guarda-roupa, duas cômodas, uma escrivaninha e um tapete que cobria metade do espaço. Não havia quadros ou esculturas, fotografias ou qualquer objeto que demonstrasse a personalidade do dono daquele quarto, mas sua falta de objetos dizia bastante sobre aquela pessoa: Niccolò mantinha em sua vida somente o necessário.

Seus dedos se ergueram, tocando os fios negros e os colocando ao lado. _Ele sempre usa os cabelos para trás, então eu não sabia que não eram curtos._ Os fios tocavam a altura da orelha e davam-lhe um ar completamente diferente da seriedade de todos os dias. Vê-lo dormindo tão profundamente e tão indefeso o fez sorrir, surpreso com sua satisfação por ter a chance de observá-lo daquela maneira. _É engraçado. Nós já dividimos a mesma cama, mas é a primeira vez que o vejo dormir._

Aquela não era a primeira vez que Jules acordava na cama do moreno.

Na semana anterior, na primeira noite de Giuseppe na casa, ele acordou no dia seguinte naquela larga cama, sozinho e perdido. O pintor não se lembrava de ter deixado o primeiro andar, muito menos entrado no quarto principal e se instalado na cama de outra pessoa. A dúvida o consumiu até o anoitecer, quando Niccolò mencionou que o havia encontrado completamente descoberto e tremendo de frio no sofá da sala de estar. _Ele disse que me trouxe para cá porque Giuseppe estava ocupando meu quarto, mas Nicco poderia ter me coberto novamente e me deixado lá._ Jules sentiu o rosto tornar-se quente assim que seu raciocínio o levou ao momento atual. _O que ele dirá sobre esta noite?_

Seu momento de observação durou menos do que ele gostaria. O chefe da segurança moveu-se na cama, diminuindo a distância entre eles e basicamente o abraçando ao trazê-lo junto ao peito. Jules arregalou os olhos incapaz de se mover e sentindo o coração bater mais rápido. _Como irei dormir desse jeito?_ Ele não cogitava levantar-se, pois isso poderia acordar sua companhia e ele não estava pronto para encará-lo diretamente. Seus olhos se fecharam e por alguns minutos o francês tentou relaxar, procurando uma maneira de tornar aquele instante menos embaraçoso.

O sono veio sem que ele tivesse controle, então Jules não teria como saber que, em determinado momento, seu corpo moveu-se e suas mãos envolveram as costas de Niccolò, acordando-o. O moreno o encarou antes de passar um dos braços por baixo do travesseiro e o acomodando melhor sobre seu peito. Os cobertores foram puxados, protegendo ambos da temperatura baixa. Niccolò voltou a dormir em seguida, como se não houvesse nada mais natural do que ter Jules em seus braços.

 **x**

A quinta-feira trouxe uma irritante e insistente chuva que o manteve em casa durante boa parte da manhã. Aquele tempo não ajudaria seu trabalho, portanto, ele dedicou as primeiras horas do dia a arrumar uma parte da casa. Duas empregadas vinham uma vez semana para fazer a limpeza e levar a roupa suja, logo, Jules não tinha nada a fazer além de tirar o pó e trocar a roupa de cama. Como esperado, Niccolò não estava na casa quando ele acordou e a _explicação_ para sua presença na cama alheia teria de esperar.

Ele chegou à mansão na hora do almoço e, depois de entregar o guarda-chuva molhado para uma das empregadas, seguiu para a sala de jantar onde encontrou Mario sozinho. Aparentemente, Francesco passaria o dia na casa de Enrico e o ruivo fora dispensado até o fim do dia, quando deveria acompanhá-lo em uma reunião. O Braço Direito o convidou para juntar-se a ele durante a refeição, convite esse que foi prontamente aceito.

A companhia de Mario não se limitou ao almoço. O ruivo o acompanhou até o segundo andar e após uma breve inspeção no quadro sentou-se em uma das poltronas e se pôs a ler. Jules não se importava de não trabalhar sozinho, já que geralmente sua companhia era Catarina, então aquela nova presença não o afetou de nenhuma maneira.

Ao contrário do dia anterior, sua criatividade havia retornado e o quadro de Alaudi teve grande progresso durante aquela tarde chuvosa. A maior parte do trabalho já havia sido feita, mas existiam detalhes que não poderiam ser ignorados e muitas vezes se tornavam a parte mais chata do trabalho.

"Francesco tem passado bastante tempo fora de casa," ele decidiu iniciar uma conversa depois de algum tempo. Os sons da chuva batendo no vidro da janela eram agradáveis demais e depois de um almoço tão delicioso ele começava a sentir o corpo pedindo por um cochilo.

"Enrico é seu amigo de infância e os Vongola são aliados dos Cavallone. Giotto e Ivan se tratam quase como irmãos." Mario não tirou os olhos do livro até a segunda parte do comentário. "Francesco está encantado com o Guardião da Chuva dos Vongola, o japonês."

"Oh, eu imagino se os verei antes de meu trabalhar terminar." O pintor levou o cabo do pincel ao queixo, ponderando se surgiria alguma oportunidade para conhecer todas aquelas pessoas.

"Seu trabalho? Terminar?" O Braço Direito riu, fechando o livro com barulho e se colocando de pé. Seus passos ecoavam pelo assoalho de madeira e Jules ergueu o rosto ao vê-lo atrás de sua banqueta. "Ivan não pretende lhe deixar ir, Jules. Ele não disse nada ainda, mas você receberá um convite para se juntar à Família como pintor oficial."

Ele havia inclinado a nuca para trás, então a conversa acontecia de ponta cabeça. Seus olhos piscaram duas vezes e, ao retomar à posição inicial e encarar a figura de Alaudi no quadro, seu rosto tornou-se vermelho. _Ser parte dessa Família..._ A ideia nunca havia passado por sua cabeça e ele estava certo de que no começo do próximo ano, quando seu quadro estivesse pronto, diria adeus a todas aquelas pessoas e seu contato retornaria as esporádicas aulas de Arte no colégio.

O rosto sorridente de Catarina apareceu atrás de seus olhos e Jules conseguiu até mesmo ouvir sua voz entusiasmada. Em seguida, porém, uma face inesperada fez seu coração bater mais rápido ao se questionar mentalmente se isso significaria que ele moraria no vilarejo dentro da propriedade e se haveria qualquer chance de _eles_ serem vizinhos.

"Você não precisa se sentir pressionado. Ivan jamais lhe imporia nada." O ruivo pegou uma das duas banquetas próximas das caixas de tinta e a pousou ao lado antes de se sentar. "Mas é algo que você deveria pensar com atenção. Fazer parte de uma Família não é livre de perigos, embora eu acredite que existam mais momentos felizes do que tristes."

"Você gostaria que eu fizesse parte da Família?" Os olhos castanhos saíram da tela para seu interlocutor.

"Sim, por que não? Giuseppe ficará extasiado com a ideia. Você tem sido assunto frequente em nossas refeições." Mario sorriu.

"E o outro? Seu amante? Eu não acho que ele ficará feliz com a notícia."

O sorriso do ruivo se desfez e ele se contentou a dar de ombros. O pintor sabia que Mario e Alaudi não se davam bem, mas achava incrível que ambos se suportassem pelo bem comum. Aquele novo pedaço de informação alegrou seu dia e Jules havia decidido que iria pensar a respeito. A ideia de fazer parte dos Cavallone parecia tentadora demais, por isso seria preciso pensar com cuidado. _Talvez eu fale com Niccolò a respeito. Eu gostaria de saber sua opinião._

O Braço Direito conservou-se ao seu lado até que aquela parte do quadro fosse terminada. O relógio marcava pouco mais de 16h quando eles desceram até a sala de jantar para um rápido café da tarde. Maria foi a responsável por servi-los e o francês não precisou esforçar-se para parecer cordial. Quando a oportunidade surgiu, ele agradeceu pela torta e recebeu um largo sorriso por parte da moça. Jules havia provado um pedaço pela manhã, mas não disse que Niccolò não havia comido por receio de magoá-la.

Os dois se separaram ao deixarem a sala de jantar, com Mario seguindo para o seu quarto para se arrumar e o pintor voltando ao cômodo que utilizava como ateliê. A chuva havia apertado e ele decidira que só retornaria para casa de Niccolò quando se tornasse possível chegar até seu carro sem ficar encharcado. O trabalho na tela de Alaudi estava adiantado então ele resolveu rascunhar alguma coisa para passar o tempo. Uma das muitas telas em branco que ficavam encostadas fora colocada no suporte e com um cantarolar baixo Jules deixou que sua criatividade ganhasse forma.

Ele só abaixou o pincel ao ouvir a leve batida na porta. Um dos empregados o chamava para o jantar e o francês se surpreendeu por não ter percebido o passar do tempo. O agradecimento foi seguido por um meio sorriso e antes de deixar o quarto ele cobriu a tela com um pano branco. Francesco já havia retornado da reunião, no entanto, não desceria para o jantar. Mario estava sozinho na sala de jantar e Jules decidiu lhe fazer companhia. _Espero que Niccolò não fique chateado por comer sozinho._ Ainda havia sopa da noite anterior guardada, logo, o moreno não precisaria ter trabalho além de esquentá-la.

A chuva havia parado quando ele deixou a mansão ao lado de Mario. Com Ivan viajando, o ruivo dormia na casa principal. Como na noite anterior, ele o escoltou até o estacionamento. Aquela foi a oportunidade que Jules viu para perguntar algo que estava em sua mente há algum tempo, mas que não vira chance de expressar.

"Você brigou com seu amante?"

A pergunta roubou toda a atenção do Braço Direito, que até então andava ao seu lado com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco. Os dois pararam em frente ao carro e Mario sorriu, coçando a bochecha e parecendo um pouco relutante em responder.

"Como você soube?"

"Suas atitudes, o jeito como você mudou de assunto todas as vezes que o mencionamos, mas, principalmente, porque você está sendo muito gentil comigo, não que isso seja motivo para reclamação." O francês retirou as luvas devagar.

Mario virou o rosto encarando a paisagem noturna, ainda que daquele local não fosse possível ver nada além das luzes de Roma bem ao longe. Havia dois estacionamentos na propriedade. O principal estava localizado no mesmo plano da mansão, no alto, e dali era possível admirar todo aquele lado da propriedade. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, Jules quieto e apenas aguardando a sua resposta.

"Nós tivemos um desentendimento, nada demais." Seu interlocutor respondeu baixo. "Mas isso não tem relação com o modo como estou lhe tratando."

"Eu espero que sim." O pintor sorriu. "Eu sou a última pessoa para dar conselhos amorosos, mas se você está infeliz com esse _desentendimento_ , por que não tenta uma reaproximação?"

"Não é tão simples assim."

"Não é. Nada é."

O ruivo o encarou e olhou ao redor. Jules pensou em se despedir, achando que já havia se intrometido demais na vida pessoal de seu antigo amante, contudo, percebeu que havia mais. Mario era a pessoa mais direta que ele conhecia, portanto, aqueles olhos impacientes e a postura ansiosa só poderiam denunciar que ele queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não encontrava palavras.

"Você pode me falar o que quiser, Mario."

O Braço Direito respirou fundo e pareceu desistir de tentar esconder suas reais intenções.

"Eu sei que ficamos anos sem nenhum contato e que voltamos a nos encontrar há pouco tempo, mas eu gostaria de saber se você acha que mudei. Se acredita que eu continuo a mesma pessoa que você conheceu no passado."

O francês mordeu o lábio inferior pensando no que responderia. Ele havia passado tempo demais remoendo o passado, lembrando-se do tempo que passou ao lado daquela pessoa e de como aqueles dias pareciam eternos. Mario foi o primeiro homem que fez seu coração bater de verdade, o primeiro a amá-lo tão intensamente que até encontrá-lo ele sentia que não conhecia sexo. Todavia, tudo aquilo havia acontecido há muito tempo, anos que não voltariam para nenhum deles. De certa forma, perdê-lo havia aberto uma porta de novas experiências que certamente não teriam acontecido se houvessem ficado juntos.

"Você mudou. Na verdade, você havia mudado muito antes de nos afastarmos. Você mudou no momento em que conheceu... Giulio, certo? É esse o nome dele. Lembro que na época o simples fato de dividirmos o mesmo nome me deixou extremamente frustrado. Por que ele e não eu? Eu pensei muito sobre isso e deixar a Itália foi a única forma que encontrei de colocar um ponto final nos meus sentimentos por você."

As palavras saíram com facilidade. Sentimentos que ele havia guardado para si ganharam forma e a última pessoa que ele achou que fossem ouvi-los estava diante de seus olhos.

"Você costumava ser extremamente inconsequente com tudo, talvez com exceção do trabalho. Tudo era naquele instante, você não se importava com lugares ou pessoas. Suas opiniões eram transmitidas sem resguardo, seus sentimentos eram intensos e eu sempre soube que se um dia você fosse me deixar seria de maneira honesta e direta, do jeito que aconteceu. O Mario que eu amei jamais teria ficado receoso em tentar se aproximar de alguém."

"Você quer dizer que eu me tornei um covarde?" O ruivo sorriu.

"Você amadureceu e a pessoa em questão é importante demais para você agir sem pensar. Você deve ter medo de magoá-lo, por isso está receoso em vê-lo novamente. Isso acontece com aqueles que são queridos para nós."

Jules ponderou e o rosto de uma terceira pessoa surgiu em sua mente e ele recordou-se das inúmeras vezes que pensou em se aproximar, mas não o fez. O impacto do primeiro encontro havia sido devastador e ele tinha medo de que houvesse minado aquela relação para sempre. Talvez, se houvessem se conhecido _vestidos_ tudo teria sido diferente.

"Você realmente mudou," Mario pareceu satisfeito com a resposta que ouviu. "O Jules que eu conhecia não falava sobre essas coisas."

"Claro que não, eu tinha só 16 anos." O pintor sorriu largamente. "Tudo o que eu tinha em mente era pintar e fazer sexo."

"Não me lembre desse detalhe." O Braço Direito passou a mão na testa. "Eu nunca desconfiei. Você parecia novo, mas falava como adulto e bebia como um adulto."

"Não existiria a menor possibilidade de você ter se aproximado de mim se soubesse que eu era bem mais novo." Ele lembrava-se vivamente do que sentiu ao ver Mario pela primeira vez. Foi como um sonho.

"Talvez..."

A primeira gota de chuva caiu sobre seu nariz e serviu para encerrar o assunto. Mario agradeceu por ouvi-lo e por expressar sua opinião e pediu que Jules fosse um bom amigo para Giuseppe. O francês sentiu o coração mais leve ao entrar no carro, pegando o guarda-chuva que estava do banco traseiro e entregando para sua companhia não retornar molhada para a mansão.

O caminho de volta foi feito sem pressa e Jules aproveitou aquele tempo para pensar no que havia dito a Mario. _Realmente, o antigo eu jamais teria sido tão sincero, ainda mais com ele._ A mudança o assustava um pouco, mesmo que significasse que ele havia finalmente superado alguém que habitou sem coração por tantos anos. _O que você faz depois que supera o primeiro amor?_

As luzes do sobrado estavam acessas quando ele chegou e o carro do dono da casa estava estacionado na entrada. A chuva havia apertado e o pintor correu até a soleira, batendo o sobretudo e retirando um pouco a água antes de pendurá-lo. O interior da casa estava iluminado e quente e ele encontrou seu anfitrião na cozinha terminando de lavar a louça.

"Boa noite," o francês acenou, "quer que eu prepare o café?"

"Esta noite não será necessário."

Niccolò passou por ele sem dizer nada e seguiu até a sala de estar. Jules não acreditava que ele houvesse ficado chateado devido à sua ausência durante o jantar, e deduziu que fosse alguma coisa relacionada ao trabalho. Sua próxima parada foi o banheiro e ele cozinhou por meia hora na larga banheira, aproveitando aqueles minutos para relaxar. O pijama foi colocado e por cima um casaco em um tom azul mais escuro do que as outras peças. As luzes do primeiro andar ainda estavam acessas e o francês permaneceu pouco tempo na cozinha, o suficiente para preparar uma xícara de chá que o acompanhou até a sala de estar.

O moreno, ao contrário dos demais dias, havia deixado sua poltrona para acomodar-se em uma das pontas do sofá. Em sua mão havia uma taça vazia e a garrafa de vinho sobre a mesinha de centro estava igualmente vazia. _Ele está bebendo em uma quinta-feira. Alguma coisa aconteceu._ Jules sentou-se no sofá e eles ficaram separados por dois assentos vagos. A xícara de chá quente em sua mão serviu de desculpa para iniciar uma conversa.

"Quer que eu prepare uma xícara de chá para você?"

Niccolò piscou duas vezes antes de virar o rosto em sua direção. _Ele estava cochilando?_

"Não, obrigado."

Os olhos verdes foram para a taça vazia e não houve mais nenhuma tentativa de diálogo.

Jules se manteve quieto, a atenção em seu chá e pensando no que poderia ter acontecido com sua companhia. Ele não havia escutado nada dos demais empregados, Francesco passara o dia com o amigo antes de ir para a reunião e, pelo que ouviu de Mario, a viagem de Ivan estava sendo tranquila. _Eu sei todo o cotidiano dessa Família. De certa forma, parece que já faço parte dela._

Seus próprios pensamentos o distraíram e o pintor demorou a perceber que estava sendo observado ou que Niccolò havia levantado e aberto outra garrafa de vinho. _Isso é ruim. Ele não tem tolerância para bebidas._ Jules mordeu o lábio inferior, controlando-se para não dizer que seria melhor se o moreno não continuasse a beber. Entretanto, como sempre, ele nada disse.

"Jules," a voz o fez virar o rosto após pousar a xícara vazia sobre a mesinha de centro, "você está dormindo com o Mario?"

A pergunta foi seguida por um par de olhos sérios e atentos. O francês sentiu uma das sobrancelhas tremer e seu estômago dar voltas. O coração tornou-se apertado e foi impossível ignorar aquele estranho sentimento que parecia percorrer todo o seu corpo. Ele piscou tentando não deixar transparecer que aquela pergunta, embora não devesse soar estranha para alguém que realmente passava as noites com diferentes amantes, havia lhe ofendido.

"Não." A resposta soou baixa. "Eu e Mario somos apenas amigos."

O chefe da segurança o encarou antes de voltar sua atenção para a taça de vinho. Aquela atitude desinteressada após tocar em um assunto delicado o deixou incomodado. Jules sentiu necessidade de limpar ambas as honras e não sabia exatamente o motivo.

"Mario não é a pessoa que você pensa. Ele tem um amante agora. Ele realmente ama aquela pessoa."

"Isso lhe incomoda?"

"O quê?"

"Que ele tenha alguém para amar?"

"Não mais." O pintor recordou-se da conversa que tiveram e seus lábios sorriram. Mario sempre teria um espaço especial em seu coração, apesar de achar que aquele tipo de final feliz não era feito para todas as pessoas. "Mario me disse que Ivan tem planos de me convidar para fazer parte da Família."

Aquela foi a parte que tirou a atenção de Niccolò de sua taça. O moreno virou-se em sua direção, a mesma expressão séria, mas havia uma leve curiosidade. Sua reação mudou no instante seguinte, retornando ao desinteresse de outrora.

"Você pretende aceitar?"

"Eu não sei." Ele inclinou a cabeça para trás e fitou o teto da sala de estar. "Eu gosto de dar aulas, mas a ideia de fazer parte da Família é tentadora."

"Eu não acho que Ivan vá lhe proibir de continuar a lecionar," o moreno disse baixo, "a escola foi fundada pelos Cavallone e várias outras Famílias. Talvez você possa fazer as duas coisas."

"Sim, talvez." Jules sorriu. Ele não havia pensado naquela possibilidade.

O silêncio se estendeu por alguns minutos, mas não o incomodou. O chá o havia deixado um pouco sonolento e aquele era o sinal para subir para o seu quarto. _Ou acabarei dormindo aqui novamente._ As lembranças daquela manhã retornaram e seu rosto se tornou quente ao se recordar do modo como havia acordado e do calor do corpo contra o seu. _Ele não tocou no assunto, então deve ser algo que eu talvez não deva saber._ Seus olhos foram para a segunda garrafa de vinho que estava na metade. _Assim como naquela noite..._

"Eu encontrei Fabrizio hoje pela manhã." Niccolò pousou a taça. "Ele estava preocupado."

"Como ele está? Nós temos nos comunicado por cartas, mas não voltei a Roma desde que vim para cá."

"Bem," sua companhia apoiou o braço direito no apoio do sofá, "você deveria visitá-lo. Deve ser tedioso ficar aqui o tempo todo. Eu tenho consciência de que não sou a melhor das companhias."

 _Ele está bêbado!_ Jules não precisou prestar muita atenção para perceber. O Niccolò _normal_ jamais seria tão falante e sincero.

"Muito pelo contrário, eu acho que você é uma ótima companhia e não houve um dia desde que entrei por aquela porta que eu tenha me sentido entediado." O francês decidiu utilizar aquela oportunidade para falar algumas coisas que vinha guardando em seu peito.

"Você está mentindo."

"Não, não estou." Ele riu.

O chefe da segurança balançou a cabeça em negativo e voltou a ficar quieto. Aquele silêncio, no entanto, durou pouco tempo. Seu rosto virou-se na direção de Jules e ele ensaiou duas vezes antes de continuar a falar.

"Naquela noite... Na noite em que nos conhecemos, por que você estava vestido como uma mulher?"

O pintor piscou algumas vezes antes de começar a rir. Uma das mãos cobriu seu rosto e ele trouxe os pés descalços para o sofá, dobrando os joelhos e os abraçando. O rosto ficou escondido por algum tempo, até que a coragem retornasse. _Eu havia me esquecido completamente desse detalhe! Por que ele se lembra disso?!_

"Foi uma aposta. Eu perdi uma aposta que fiz com Fabrizio e minha punição foi usar, por uma noite, um dos vestidos da irmã dele. Foi muito azar você ter aparecido justo naquela noite." Ele ergueu o rosto e sentiu-se corar, mas não de vergonha. "Ou não. Se eu não estivesse vestido daquela forma talvez nunca houvéssemos nos conhecido."

"Você poderia estar em situação melhor. Me conhecer não trouxe nada de positivo."

"Não diga isso!" O sorriso desapareceu completamente e sua expressão se tornou séria. "Eu não me arrependo de nada do que aconteceu naquela noite. Você pode ter se esquecido, mas eu me lembro. Conhecer você jamais será motivo de arrependimentos para mim."

Jules engoliu seco, surpreso por ter ficado tão afetado por um comentário banal. Seu sangue parecia ferver e mais uma vez ele havia se ofendido por algo bobo. _É melhor eu ir dormir._ Seu corpo projetou-se para frente, mas uma grande e pesada mão o puxou para trás. Sua nuca se encostou a um dos braços do sofá e seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver Niccolò parcialmente sobre ele. A expressão era séria, mas os olhos verdes tinha um brilho diferente, exatamente como na noite em que se conheceram.

"Eu menti. Eu me lembro de tudo o que aconteceu."

As palavras foram ditas sussurradas e com a voz rouca. Os lábios se abaixaram e encontraram os seus sem qualquer aviso. A língua invadiu sua boca, fazendo-o sentir o gosto do vinho e dissipando as poucas forças que ele tinha para lutar. O francês fechou os olhos devagar, rendendo-se ao beijo e relaxando imediatamente. Ele nunca havia ficado tanto tempo sem contato humano e aquele gesto foi suficiente para domá-lo.

Os movimentos eram intensos, as línguas se misturavam com desejo e sua mão segurava o rosto do moreno com ternura. Niccolò moveu-se um pouco, juntando os corpos e fazendo com que Jules gemesse baixo. Ele conhecia seu corpo melhor do que ninguém e sabia que era uma questão de segundos até que estivesse completamente entregue.

Ele queria, mas não poderia.

A voz em sua consciência foi o que lhe trouxe de volta à realidade quando os toques se tornaram menos confortáveis e a certeza de que aquela noite terminaria sobre a cama ficou evidente. Os olhos castanhos se abriram devagar e foi com muita força de vontade que ele interrompeu o beijo. Niccolò o olhou confuso e só se levantou quando as mãos do pintor tocaram seu peitoral.

"Desculpe, mas não podemos."

Jules levantou-se devagar, balançando a cabeça em negativo e desculpando-se mais uma vez antes de deixar a sala de estar. Os passos foram rápidos na pequena escadaria e ele entrou em seu quarto provisório, fechando a porta e deixando-se escorregar até o chão. Os braços envolveram seus joelhos em uma vã tentativa de esconder sua ereção enquanto seu rosto estava absurdamente quente. _Essa é a primeira vez que nego uma investida de alguém._ A expressão confusa de Niccolò não deixava sua mente, porém, ele sabia que havia feito a coisa certa. _Eu irei embora em algumas semanas e se tivermos qualquer intimidade será difícil deixá-lo._

Os olhos se tornaram embaçados e as lágrimas chegaram devagar. Jules já havia se encantado por homens que gostavam de mulheres e no final ele foi o único que saiu machucado. O chefe da segurança obviamente não era como ele, alguém que só sentia atração por outros homens, então aquela aproximação só poderia ser decorrente de carência misturada com o álcool. _Amanhã ele irá se desculpar pelo que fez._

O francês afundou o rosto nos joelhos, confuso por dar tanta importância para algo que antigamente não teria tido valor nenhum. O antigo Jules teria dormido com Niccolò há muito tempo, independentemente se no final cada um seguisse o seu caminho. _Giuseppe estava certo,_ ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, _eu estou apaixonado por Nicco._

 _Continua..._


	22. XXI

**XXI**

Há anos ele não se sentia tão cansado.

Sua cabeça estava pesada, seus músculos doíam e em alguns momentos Giulio perdia a noção do tempo, esquecendo-se dos dias da semana ou das horas. Aquela vida lembrava muito sua rotina ao entrar na força policial. As semanas passavam tão depressa devido à quantidade de trabalho que ele achava que vivia o mesmo dia várias vezes.

Por duas semanas Giulio seria o Inspetor de polícia. O que parecia um sonho de infância na verdade beirava o pesadelo, e ele só aceitou o cargo provisório porque Alaudi era seu melhor amigo. Seu próprio trabalho às vezes misturava-se ao do chefe, então ele sabia exatamente onde estava se metendo quando, na segunda-feira, chegou para trabalhar pontualmente às 7h. Por duas semanas sua vida deixaria de ser sua e para isso o moreno estava mentalmente preparado. Não havia ninguém o esperando em casa ou compromisso inadiável.

Não havia nada que o prendesse fora da sede de polícia... na teoria.

Os dois primeiros dias foram parcialmente tranquilos. Ele conseguiu retornar para o jantar e até teve disposição para cozinhar, embora houvesse ido para cama logo em seguida. A partir da quarta-feira, porém, o ritmo de trabalho dobrou com o aumento de alguns crimes passionais na área reservada aos prostíbulos. Os relatórios formaram pilhas sobre sua mesa e frequentemente os policiais visitavam a sala de Alaudi — sua sala temporária — para trazer alguma nova informação.

Voltar para casa cedo se tornou impossível e Giulio permaneceu na sede de polícia até o início da madrugada. Os jantares eram comprados no restaurante da esquina e degustados sobre a mesa enquanto lia papéis e revisava relatórios. Quando finalmente chegava em casa, ele não tinha forças para sequer subir, jogando-se no sofá da sala de estar e cochilando com a roupa do corpo. O banho era tomado na manhã seguinte, que se tornava cada vez mais próxima, até que, no final da semana, o Inspetor temporário tinha a impressão de que não havia deixado o trabalho.

Foi no começo da tarde de sexta-feira que Alaudi visitou a sede de polícia, abrindo a porta e o encontrando conversando com dois policiais. Os homens saíram depois de uma polida reverência ao chefe oficial e o louro o olhou de cima, apertando os olhos e suspirando.

"Você parece péssimo."

"Obrigado."

"Eu falo sério." Alaudi estudou sua sala e não pareceu insatisfeito. Com exceção da mesa, o restante estava impecável. "Vá para casa, eu estou voltando para o trabalho."

"Desculpe, mas eu discordo." O moreno ergueu a mão. Ele tinha plena consciência de que sua aparência já fora melhor e sequer se lembrava da última vez que fez a barba. "Eu continuo aqui até a próxima semana."

"Giulio, você parece que foi atropelado."

"E na segunda-feira estarei pior." Ele sorriu. "Ouça, Alaudi, Allegra irá embora no domingo, isso lhe dá dois dias com a sua irmã, aproveite. Ela mora do outro lado do mundo e não é como se você pudesse pegar o carro e visitá-la quando quisesse."

Alaudi entreabriu os lábios, mas não disse nada. Giulio o conhecia bem demais e mesmo que o amigo fosse introvertido o amor que sentia pela irmã era genuíno.

"Eu voltarei na terça-feira e você estará de folga a partir da quarta-feira." O Inspetor ponderou. "Três dias."

"Um. Eu não precisarei mais do que isso."

"Três dias e minha decisão não é negociável."

O moreno deu de ombros e aceitou. Aqueles dias seriam bem aproveitados dormindo até que seu corpo já não mais aguentasse ficar deitado.

"Por que não vamos tomar um café? Assim você me conta da viagem."

Deixar a sede de polícia foi a melhor parte de seu dia. Os dois amigos caminharam dois quarteirões, chegando até um conhecido café e que geralmente era frequentado pelos policiais. O Vice-Inspetor escolheu uma mesa vazia e afastada do balcão e eles degustaram uma xícara de café enquanto conversavam. O louro era naturalmente fechado, logo, era sua obrigação pescar informações até que ele se soltasse e começasse a falar.

"Meu tio morreu do coração. Tudo o que meu pai deixou passou para ele e agora para mim." Alaudi encarou a xícara de café sem muito entusiasmo.

"Um pouco tarde para isso." Ele conhecia as circunstâncias e não acreditava que uma briga de família pudesse ter tido resultados tão desastrosos.

"Eu não tenho o que fazer com todo aquele dinheiro." O amigo olhou ao redor antes de voltar a atenção ao seu café. "Eu não tenho necessidade de dinheiro e decidi passar tudo para Allegra."

"Eu acho uma ótima ideia." Giulio não sabia dos detalhes, contudo, Allegra vivia uma vida confortável, mas sem luxos no Japão.

"Ela disse que quer comprar a propriedade onde o templo está localizado. Eles estão juntando dinheiro há algum tempo. Acho que será mais bem empregado do que se ficar comigo."

"Ter uma propriedade é sempre bom, aliás, você deveria pensar a respeito. Há quanto tempo você vive naquele cubículo?"

"Não chame minha casa de cubículo." Alaudi pediu uma segunda xícara de café e o encarou. "Você deveria ter se casado com Allegra quando teve a chance. Tudo isso seria seu hoje." Suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas e ele parecia uma criança que não havia ganhado seu presente de Natal.

Giulio sorriu, acostumado a ouvir aquela _acusação_. Quando Allegra mudou-se do interior para Roma, o amigo não perdia uma chance para tentar uni-los, ainda que o moreno estivesse noivo de outra pessoa na época. _Ele sempre disse que minha noiva não era boa o bastante e que eu acabaria me decepcionando. De certa forma, isso acabou se tornando verdadeiro._ Após Mario entrar em sua vida, as investidas do Inspetor diminuíram, mas vez ou outra retornavam, como naquele exato momento, lembrando-o de que a vida poderia ter sido diferente se ele houvesse feito a escolha "certa". _Eu fiz._

Ter qualquer tipo de envolvimento amoroso com Allegra estava fora de cogitação. O moreno não conseguia vê-la além da figura de uma irmã mais nova, provavelmente por serem amigos de infância. Aos seus olhos, vê-la feliz e realizada, apesar de em outro país, era suficiente para deixá-lo contente.

Após o café da manhã na mansão dos Cavallone, ele e Allegra tiveram a chance de conversarem. O final da tarde de terça-feira foi o dia escolhido para compartilharem experiências e histórias de vida. Do seu lado, o Vice-Inspetor achou que poderia apenas mencionar sobre seu relacionamento com Mario, embora a moça já soubesse. _Eu escrevi a ela depois que recebi a mensagem sobre seu casamento. Eu contei sobre Mario e que agora estava envolvido com outro homem._

Giulio não sabia se aquilo poderia ser considerado influência de Alaudi, mas Allegra recebeu a notícia com naturalidade. Depois da primeira carta, eles passaram a se corresponder com certa periodicidade, mesmo que as mensagens às vezes demorassem semanas para chegar. Durante o jantar da terça-feira, que havia sido deliciosamente preparado pela moça, e após contar sobre o marido e o filho, Allegra quis saber tudo sobe o ruivo. Sua opinião a respeito de Mario era ótima, ainda que o tivesse visto rapidamente.

"Ele é tão bonito, Giulio. Aliás, todas aquelas pessoas são bonita, como isso é possível?" Alaudi havia deixado a sala de jantar e ido até a cozinha atrás de mais pães. "E Ivan? Onde meu irmão conheceu aquele homem? Ele parece ter saído dos sonhos. Tão educado e gentil."

O moreno riu da descrição tão particular do Chefe dos Cavallone, observando-a corar ao descrevê-lo, acrescentando que Francesco se tornaria uma cópia do pai, o que seria a perdição das jovens solteiras. Nessa parte Giulio controlou-se para não rir. As jovens solteiras precisariam procurar outro partido.

"O rapaz de cabelos louros, Giuseppe, certo? O irmão mais novo de Mario? Ele parece um anjo, com aqueles cabelos claros e olhos azuis. Oh, Giulio, você tem tanta sorte por ter ao seu redor pessoas tão admiráveis. Minha sociedade no Japão é restrita então estou feliz por ter com quem conversar."

Os elogios de Allegra continuaram por toda a refeição e, quando eles se sentaram na sala de estar para degustar o restante do vinho, o moreno viu ali a oportunidade de falar um pouco sobre Mario. Alaudi saia constantemente, demonstrando que não tinha interesse em ouvir sobre aquele assunto. Sua interlocutora, no entanto, digeria cada pedaço de informação com um sorriso nos lábios, apesar de nada do que Giulio houvesse dito fosse íntimo ou particular. Ele somente resumiu como haviam se conhecido e que o ruivo era devotado à Família e ao irmão. Ao final, e após não ter mais nada a acrescentar, Allegra segurou sua mão e a apertou entre a sua.

"Eu estou genuinamente feliz, Giulio. Quando soube o que aconteceu com sua noiva meu coração esteve o tempo todo com você. Quando ouvi sobre a existência de Mario eu senti que a pessoa certa havia finalmente chegado. O jeito com que você o descreveu, o carinho nas escolhas das palavras e agora, depois de vê-lo, eu me sinto aliviada por saber que você não se fechou para o amor depois da experiência ruim. Você merece toda a felicidade desse mundo."

Aquelas palavras o surpreenderam, não somente porque quando Allegra conheceu Mario os dois estavam no meio de um desentendimento, mas era exatamente daquela maneira que ele se sentia. O Braço Direito poderia ter todos os seus defeitos, mas Giulio não o trocaria por ninguém. A felicidade que ele sempre imaginou enquanto crescia acabou ganhando formas diferentes, entretanto, a essência do sentimento permaneceu intocada e, em seu coração, Mario era a personificação de todos os momentos de felicidade que a vida poderia oferecer. Sua companhia para todas as ocasiões, seu amigo, seu amante...

"Eu e Allegra jamais teríamos dado certo e você sabe disso." Ele sentiu-se sorrir quando as lembranças deram lugar à realidade. "Meu amor por ela jamais me permitiria vê-la como uma mulher."

O louro o estudou por um instante e pareceu satisfeito, pelo menos momentaneamente. As xícaras tornaram-se vazias e o Inspetor insistiu em pagar pelas bebidas. Os dois amigos caminharam juntos até a sede de polícia e foi com um sincero aperto de mão que o moreno desejou que ele fizesse uma boa viagem até a mansão e que aproveitasse o final do dia com Ivan e os filhos.

"Não se esqueça do jantar amanhã à noite. Ivan conta com a sua presença."

"Eu estarei lá."

"E a partir de quarta-feira você estará de folga por três dias. Se eu lhe vir aqui antes do combinado mandarei prender-lhe."

"Eu me lembrarei disso."

Giulio acenou, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo e entrando na sede de polícia. Aquele encontro havia animado seu espírito e a sexta-feira passou em um piscar de olhos. Como acontecia nos últimos dias, ele retornou para casa já de madrugada e dormiu no sofá da sala apenas para acordar três horas depois pronto para mais um dia. O trabalho no sábado seria de meio-período e aquilo foi a única coisa em sua mente durante o banho. Por várias vezes ele pegou-se cochilando na banheira, embora houvesse optado pela água fria exatamente para manter-se acordado.

A neve caiu durante toda a manhã de sábado. Os finos flocos molharam as ruas e calçadas e com isso os problemas do inverno começaram a surgir. Carros que perdiam o controle, atropelamentos, pessoas morrendo de frio. Mais um dia atarefado na principal sede de polícia italiana. O moreno pulou o almoço, terminando seus relatórios e arrumando a mesa. O relógio marcava pontualmente 14h quando ele deixou a sala de Alaudi.

Os policiais ficaram de pé ao vê-lo cruzar o corredor e agradeceram pelo trabalho. O Inspetor temporário acenou assim que pisou na calçada, respirado fundo e sentindo o ar frio entrar por seus pulmões. O cachecol negro foi passado ao redor do pescoço e ele seguiu até o carro torcendo para conseguir lembrar o caminho de casa.

 **x**

Ele abriu a porta de casa e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o delicioso cheiro de assado que se misturava ao aroma de molho de tomate. Os olhos verdes encararam o corredor, cujo final dava para a escadaria que levaria ao segundo andar. Havia barulho vindo da cozinha, a entrada à direita, mas ele não sabia quem poderia ser. Não havia casaco pendurado atrás da porta e naqueles primeiros segundos ele não conseguiu pensar em ninguém que pudesse estar em sua casa e utilizando sua cozinha.

 _Eu dirigi sem prestar atenção em nada e cheguei aqui somente porque meu corpo está acostumado a fazer o mesmo caminho todos os dias. O que está acontecendo?_ Sua falta de atenção ignorou que mais um carro estava estacionado em frente à residência e que mais alguém tinha a chave da casa.

Sua _visita_ estava de costas quando ele chegou à cozinha, passos lentos para não ser notado.

Mario usava um avental negro e procurava algo na despensa. Não havia nenhuma panela no fogo ou sinal de que ele cozinhasse, o que fez Giulio suspirar aliviado e, com isso, denunciar sua presença. O ruivo virou a cabeça o bastante para vê-lo, mas não se moveu.

"Você mudou a travessa de vidro de lugar?"

"Não, ela quebrou." O moreno precisou de alguns segundos para se lembrar do que havia acontecido com a travessa que havia sido presente de sua antiga noiva. "Eu comprei outra, ela está em alguma dessas prateleiras."

O Braço Direito se pôs a abrir todas as portas até encontrar a travessa. Giulio se conservou imóvel sem saber o que estava acontecendo, se deveria se mexer e oferecer ajuda ou subir e deitar em sua cama e só acordar quando seu corpo estivesse totalmente descansado, porque aquilo definitivamente era um sonho. Mario, seu precioso amante, jamais estaria em sua cozinha depois de uma briga.

"Você parece péssimo," Mario caminhou até ele e a expressão que fez foi uma mistura de desaprovação e piedade. "Eu estou terminando de arrumar a mesa para o almoço. Suba, tome um banho e desça para comer alguma coisa." Uma das mãos tocou seu rosto e a sensação foi tão incrível que ele quase sorriu. "Você emagreceu, e essa barba... precisará ir embora. Eu cuidarei disso antes de irmos jantar."

Giulio sentiu-se sorrir, assentindo com a cabeça e seguindo até o fim do corredor. Não era aquela recepção que ele tinha em mente e, ao deixar a sede de polícia, tudo o que imaginou foi jogar-se no sofá e dormir até o anoitecer, livre de responsabilidades, trabalho ou qualquer tipo de incômodo. A realidade havia se mostrado muito mais agradável e ele sentiu-se até mais animado ao tirar as roupas enquanto a banheira era preenchida com água.

Seu corpo afundou-se e sua nuca foi apoiada na borda e por cima de uma pequena toalha. A sensação era tentadora demais e por alguns minutos ele cochilou, esquecendo-se de tudo e aproveitando a temperatura ideal da água quente. Todavia, sua mente não acompanhou seu corpo e continuou trabalhando. Por trás dos olhos fechados ele viu Mario na cozinha e reviveu a cena da travessa até o momento em que entrou no banheiro. Foi aquele o instante em que seus olhos se abriram e a realização de que havia negligenciado uma importante informação o despertou de qualquer sono. _Mario... cozinhando... Meu Deus!_

O moreno sentou-se na banheira e colocou as mãos ao lado da cabeça. Ele não havia comido nada além do rápido café da manhã e a única coisa em seu estômago foram algumas xícaras de café bebericadas ao longo da manhã. Imaginar-se comendo qualquer coisa feita pelo ruivo era doloroso, principalmente porque seria grosseiro recusar a oferta de alguém que havia se preocupado com seu bem estar a ponto de dirigir no meio de uma briga para recebê-lo. _Eu direi que já almocei._ A ideia parecia boa, mas não foi preciso cinco segundos para que seu estômago denunciasse a mentira. _A verdade é que estou faminto..._

O Inspetor temporário deixou o banheiro e encontrou uma troca de roupas sobre sua cama, que consistia em um de seus pijamas. A escolha foi um azul escuro e de flanela, perfeito para o inverno. Ele desceu para o primeiro andar, encontrando o amante na sala de jantar. Sobre a mesa havia duas travessas: uma contendo um frango assado e a outra uma macarronada. Nenhuma delas tinha má aparência, pelo contrário. O cheiro do frango fez seu estômago roncar novamente e o modo como as ervas estavam decoradas sobre o molho o fez lembrar-se de que aquela não era a primeira vez que via aquele tipo de decoração.

"Giuseppe fez a macarronada, Lorenzo preparou o frango." Mario disse sem encará-lo e servindo os dois pratos. "A única coisa que fiz foi trazê-los, não se preocupe."

Ele sentou-se em seu lugar habitual, sentindo-se a pessoa mais afortunada do mundo ao encarar o prato que havia sido colocado à sua frente.

"Obrigado."

Não havia vinho, somente uma jarra de água, o que era extremamente raro quando compartilhavam uma refeição juntos. O Braço Direito não conversou, comendo sem pressa e mantendo sua atenção no prato. Giulio teve pouco tempo para observações, visto que há dias não sabia o que era comer comida de verdade. Suas últimas refeições foram rápidas demais para serem saboreadas e ele sentira no banho que havia emagrecido.

 _Não sei como Alaudi consegue lidar com suas responsabilidades e ainda encontrar tempo para outras coisas. Eu certamente não conseguiria._ A ideia de assumir a chefia da sede de polícia permanentemente o assustava e o fazia ter certeza de que jamais a aceitaria. Momentos como esse que compartilhava com o amante seriam impossíveis, portanto, qual seria o sentido?

Giulio repetiu duas vezes até se sentir plenamente satisfeito. A sobremesa veio em seguida, um creme frio de maracujá que completou aquela deliciosa refeição. A sensação de puro relaxamento o acompanhou até a última colherada e ao final seus olhos já estavam pesados e o cansaço retornara. Mario havia feito três viagens até a cozinha até que ele percebesse que o amante retirava a mesa. Seu corpo ficou de pé, mas as forças lhe faltaram.

"Você não precisa fazer nada." O ruivo tirou de sua mão a taça vazia. "Suba para o quarto e vá descansar."

"Eu quero ajudar. Eu não fiz nada além de comer."

"Você já fez o suficiente."

Mario não parecia bravo ou irritado ou esbanjava desdém, como se estivesse fazendo um favor. Pelo contrário, ele agia tão naturalmente que Giulio não viu alternativa além de obedecê-lo. Os passos até o segundo andar foram arrastados e ele teve forças somente para chegar à cama e se deitar. _Ele arrumou os cobertores_. Seus olhos correram pelo grande cômodo e ele se surpreendeu por não ter percebido ao deixar o banheiro que a lareira estava acessa e todo o andar aquecido.

Giulio acomodou-se em sua larga cama e seu corpo relaxou ao sentir a roupa de cama limpa. Seu corpo se tornou aquecido devido aos grossos cobertores e foram necessários meros segundos para que ele dormisse. Dessa vez, não fora apenas um simples cochilo. Tudo ao seu redor desapareceu e pela primeira vez naquela semana ele realmente pôde descansar.

 **x**

O cenário ao despertar foi exatamente o mesmo ao dormir e por um instante o Inspetor temporário não soube dizer quanto tempo havia se passado desde que ele havia se retirado para a cama. O quarto que ocupava o espaço de todo o segundo andar estava vazio. As cortinas haviam sido abaixadas, mas uma delas, próxima à lareira, denunciava que era noite. As duas únicas certezas de que ele tinha de que havia dormido estava na sensação preguiçosa ao acordar e o fato de que o outro lado da cama estava bagunçado, como se alguém houvesse lhe feito companhia. Sua mão esticou-se, mas não havia calor humano.

"Eu estava prestes a lhe acordar." Ele sentiu a presença e ouviu os curtos passos vindos da escadaria.

"Quanto tempo eu dormi?" O moreno sentou-se na cama, piscando algumas vezes. Sua voz soou rouca e sua garganta arranhava.

"Quase quatro horas." O Braço Direito vestia um de seus casacos.

"Quatro horas?" Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. "Que horas são?"

"Quase sete." Mario caminhou até o guarda-roupa e abriu as portas em um único movimento. "Você já separou a roupa que irá vestir no jantar ou quer que eu escolha?"

Giulio fez sinal com a mão para que o amante se encarregasse daquela tarefa. Seu corpo colocou-se de pé e ele espreguiçou-se surpreso por ter dormido por tão pouco tempo. _O jantar._ Os pensamentos começavam a se juntar, porém, a engrenagem de sua mente demoraria algum tempo para voltar a pontas de seus dedos tocaram seu rosto e ele lembrou-se das palavras de Mario.

"Eu vou tomar banho, você pode me ajudar com a barba?"

"Sim, vá na frente."

O moreno sentiu-se vivendo a mesma coisa várias vezes ao entrar na banheira. Ele estivera ali há pouco tempo, com a diferença de que dessa vez ele não se sentia tão cansado. Giulio lavou os cabelos primeiro, sentindo que talvez fosse a hora de visitar um barbeiro. O banho não foi longo como aquele tomado ao chegar em casa e ele deixou o banheiro somente com a toalha branca ao redor da cintura.

Havia uma cadeira próxima ao jogo de poltronas e Giulio caminhou até ela, sentando-se e aguardando. A lareira tornava o quarto aquecido e ele já não se sentia sonolento. O ruivo apareceu pouco depois vindo do andar de baixo e trazendo em mãos uma toalha, a navalha e uma pequena vasilha de prata.

O Inspetor temporário endireitou-se na cadeira e inclinou a cabeça para trás. Mario apoiou a vasilha sobre uma das poltronas antes de afastar as pernas e sentar-se sobre o colo do moreno. Giulio engoliu seco, sentindo que aquela _gentileza_ talvez fosse parte de sua punição.

A espuma branca foi passada gentilmente em seu rosto e era interessante vê-lo tão concentrado. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos e toda a atenção dos belos olhos verdes estava na tarefa. O Braço Direito levantou-se após passar a espuma e deu a volta na cadeira. A lâmina correu várias vezes por sua face com destreza. Mario era extremamente habilidoso e, ao final, não havia corte algum e ele sentia que seu rosto havia retornado.

"Você permaneceu esse tempo todo aqui?" Eles ainda estavam na mesma posição.

"Sim," o ruivo pousou a lâmina sobre a toalha dentro da vasilha de prata e voltou a se sentar sobre seu colo. "Eu estava preocupado."

"Desculpe."

"Não é sua culpa. Trabalho é trabalho."

"Não por isso." Giulio sabia por que, ao chegar em sua casa naquela tarde, teve a sensação de que não o via há algum tempo. _Eu realmente não o vi por dias._ "Eu senti sua falta."

A expressão de Mario tornou-se um pouco dolorosa. Por um instante ele achou que o amante fosse dizer algo, pelo modo como suas sobrancelhas tremeram, mas ele abaixou-se e depositou um gentil beijo em seus lábios.

"Eu deixarei a roupa sobre a cama. Quer comer alguma coisa antes de irmos? Eu comprei pão e leite."

"Não, eu estou bem," ele sorriu e encarou o outro lado do quarto, "seria uma ofensa não chegar com fome a um jantar na casa dos Cavallone."

Como sempre, a escolha de roupas de Mario era perfeita. O moreno sabia que mais da metade de seu guarda-roupa consistia em peças adquiridas pelo amante ou através de seus conselhos. O Braço Direito era o responsável por vestir Ivan Cavallone, e isso explicava parte do inegável charme que aquele homem possuía. Suas roupas estavam sempre impecáveis e cada peça pensada cuidadosamente para a ocasião. Naquela noite, além da calça social, ele vestiria uma camisa mais grossa e um lenço. Normalmente, ele estava sempre de terno e gravata, então a mudança o fazia sentir diferente.

Mario estava na sala quando ele desceu, propriamente vestido e penteado. O ruivo havia trocado de roupa. O colete que vestia era de um verde escuro e xadrez, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos. Os cabelos haviam sido escovados e o laço que os prendia estava firme e bem feito. Giulio o encarou por alguns segundos imaginando se teria a chance de retirá-lo naquela noite.

"Eu estou pronto."

"Vamos no meu carro." Mario o encarou de cima a baixo e assentiu com a cabeça satisfeito. "Eu pretendo retornar... se você quiser."

"Nada me deixaria mais feliz." Ele deu um passo à frente. Sua mão foi passada ao redor da cintura do amante e ele percebeu que o ruivo tornou-se imóvel. _Ele está tentando fugir. "_ Nós conversaremos quando voltarmos, mas quero que saiba que não estou bravo ou chateado. Eu realmente sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, por não ter dito nada e por você ter descoberto daquela forma."

O Braço Direito abaixou os olhos, mas não tentou se mover. Suas mãos pousaram sobre o peitoral do moreno e suas bochechas se tornaram levemente rubras.

"Quando voltarmos eu pedirei desculpas, está bem? Eu não quero continuar longe de você..."

"Então melhor nos apressarmos."

O Inspetor temporário sorriu e inclinou o rosto para baixo. Seu objetivo era conseguir um beijo leve, no entanto, sua companhia tinha outros planos. Os lábios o receberam já entreabertos e as bocas se encaixaram com perfeição. O beijo foi longo, mas curto ao mesmo tempo. Se não fosse o jantar ele tinha absoluta certeza de que se livraria daquelas roupas em segundos e o levaria para o andar de cima.

O tempo estava frio quando eles deixaram a casa e seguiram até o carro. O interior do veículo demorou algum tempo até se tornar aquecido e Giulio acomodou-se no assento do passageiro, assistindo sua preciosa Roma ser salpicada por pontos brancos. Em algumas ruas a neve já havia molhado as calçadas e aqueles que se aventuravam por aquela fria noite de sábado andavam devagar e com cuidado.

"Existe algo que eu preciso lhe contar." Eles haviam deixado o centro e seguiam pela estrada principal.

"O francês estará no jantar." Giulio tinha os olhos do seu lado da janela.

"C-Como você sabe?" O Braço Direito apertou o volante com força. "Alaudi disse alguma coisa?"

"Não, mas eu deduzi que isso fosse acontecer." O moreno virou o rosto e suspirou. "Um dos quadros comissionados por Ivan é um presente para Allegra, não? Suspeitei que ele estaria presente."

Mario juntou as sobrancelhas e a forma como seus ombros se tornaram rígidos fez Giulio apertar os olhos.

"Não era isso. O que você tem para me dizer é outra coisa..."

O ruivo respirou fundo e engoliu seco.

"Ivan tem planos de convidar Jules para fazer parte da Família. Ele fará o pedido oficial pelos próximos dias."

O Inspetor temporário encarou a estrada à frente, não vendo nada além da escuridão. Com exceção da iluminação do carro, todo o redor parecia um quadro pintado com tinta preta. Algumas luzes surgiam ao longe, provavelmente residências, mas pelos próximos trinta minutos não haveria nada além do breu. Giulio piscou algumas vezes, sabendo que seu interlocutor esperava uma resposta.

A ideia de que Jules pudesse ser convidado a fazer parte dos Cavallone surgiu alguns dias após o incidente que o levou a morar na propriedade. Ele sentiu que Ivan acabaria levando o homem para debaixo de sua asa, não por vitimá-lo, mas por seu talento como pintor. Na época, pensar no francês morando próximo de Mario indefinidamente fez seu estômago revirar e a ira sentida seria difícil de ser explicada.

Todavia, naquele instante ele não sentia nada.

A notícia não o surpreendeu e não houve sentimento ruim ou negativo em relação ao seu eterno rival. A cena que havia visto no começo da semana foi repassada por trás de seus olhos e o moreno sabia que não havia perigo de seu amante ser seduzido. Giulio não tinha como provar, contudo, sentia que as atenções do pintor já não eram direcionadas a Mario.

A desconfiança de que Jules estivesse interessado no chefe da segurança eram meras suspeitas. O Braço Direito não havia mencionado nada, então ele achou melhor não fazer nenhum comentário. Ao contrário da situação com Giuseppe, não apontar que o pintor talvez houvesse encontrado outra pessoa não acarretaria uma briga ou discussão. Além disso, Giulio achava que se falasse para o amante ele poderia comentar com Jules e a situação se tornaria constrangedora se suas suspeitas fossem infindáveis.

"Talvez seja bom. Sob a proteção dos Cavallone o pintor pensará duas vezes antes de se meter com gente suspeita."

"Eu acredito que ele tenha aprendido a lição," Mario pareceu aliviado por não receber uma resposta atravessada. "Mas queria que soubesse por mim."

"Obrigado por me contar."

Aquela primeira tentativa de diálogo não foi a última. Mario indagou sobre sua semana e o trabalho na sede de polícia. Giulio respondia a tudo, imaginando que estaria revigorado para retornar ao trabalho na segunda-feira e mencionando que a partir de quarta estaria de folga. O amante demonstrou certo interesse, dizendo com charme que se esforçaria para tentar lhe fazer companhia. O prospecto de passar alguns dias ao lado daquela pessoa aqueceu seu coração. Infelizmente, e por uma série de fatores, era extremamente raro que passassem muito tempo juntos.

Ao contrário da estrada, a propriedade dos Cavallone estava bem iluminada e o caminho até a mansão foi mais agradável. O ruivo deixou o carro na entrada e o Inspetor temporário ajeitou o lenço em seu pescoço enquanto subia os degraus. Entretanto, ao chegar à porta de entrada Mario chamou em sua direção, arrumando a gola da camisa e sorrindo satisfeito ao passar a ponta dos dedos pelos cabelos negros.

"Mal posso esperar para tirar essas roupas." Os olhos verdes o fitaram de cima a baixo e Giulio sentiu-se estranhamente envergonhado quando ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

O interior da mansão estava quente e duas empregadas vieram recebê-los, comunicando que todos haviam acabado de seguir para a sala de jantar. O Braço Direito agradeceu com um sorriso e ambos seguiram lado a lado pelo hall, ouvindo os sons dos sapatos ao tocarem o chão de mármore. A porta da sala de jantar estava aberta e conforme se aproximavam era possível ouvir as vozes.

"Eu não planejava dizer nada, mas essa ruga entre suas sobrancelhas está me deixando um pouco preocupado." Giulio parou de andar. "Achei que ela fosse por minha causa."

Mario piscou algumas vezes e a ruga se tornou ainda mais profunda. Sua expressão ficou séria e o simples fato de ele lutar em dizer a verdade era uma resposta por si. _Eu percebi desde que cheguei em casa que ele parece meio tenso, mas achei que fosse por minha causa._ O moreno suspirou, segurando-o pelo queixo e fazendo com que se encarassem.

"É... trabalho. Algumas coisas não saíram como queríamos." A resposta não o satisfez, mas saber que ele não era diretamente o motivo daquela expressão tão severa o deixou mais tranquilo.

"Se precisar de qualquer coisa eu estarei ao seu lado." Ele inclinou-se um pouco à frente e depositou um gentil beijo nos lábios rosados. "Se não precisar de nada eu também estarei aq—"

"Ah! Sem beijos na casa!"

A voz veio de baixo.

Os amantes se viram de imediato, sendo _encarados_ por uma enojada Catarina. Naquela noite seu vestido era verde, assim como seus sapatos. Os cabelos estavam presos em duas tranças e havia um charmoso lenço em seu pescoço adornado por bordados de gatos.

"Perdoe-me." Giulio fez uma polida reverência e sorriu.

"Todos estão esperando!"

A garotinha ergueu os braços, girando em seus calcanhares e retornando para a sala de jantar. O moreno passou a mão no rosto, sentindo-se tímido por ter sido descoberto. Mario, por sua vez, não exibia mais a expressão pesada, e sim um sorriso tão genuíno que fez com que o Vice-Inspetor esquecesse a ruga entre suas sobrancelhas. _Eu sei que ele me contaria se algo sério estivesse acontecendo. Se Alaudi não comentou nada então não tenho com o que me preocupar._

Quase todos os olhos se viraram na direção da porta quando eles entraram. A única exceção foi Alaudi, que manteve sua atenção na taça de água que tinha em mãos e só se dignou a virar o rosto para cumprimentar Giulio, que retribuiu a atenção. Dessa vez Allegra não se levantou, sorrindo de um para o outro ao vê-los juntos. O moreno sentou-se próximo de Francesco enquanto Mario ocupou a cadeira à frente e ao lado de Giuseppe. O louro ergueu o rosto e o sorriso feliz foi genuíno. _Ele parece bem melhor._

Giulio correu os olhos pela mesa e foi impossível não oferecer alguns segundos para a pessoa sentada do outro lado de Giuseppe. Jules travava alguma conversa com Catarina e parecia tão natural e relaxado que ele deduziu que aqueles eventos não lhe fossem estrangeiros. _Ele é famoso pelas galerias italianas. Imagino quantos convites como o de Ivan ele não vá receber._ A ideia de ter o francês frequentemente na mansão não o aborreceu como ele esperava. Na verdade, o moreno se surpreendeu por não se importar.

Os jantares dos Cavallone eram eventos para serem lembrados. Normalmente, os empregados estariam vestidos com roupas formais e haveria pelo menos seis pratos diferentes, além da sobremesa. Aquela noite, no entanto, seria exceção à regra. Não havia a decoração exuberante ou pratos rebuscados. Os empregados que serviam à mesa não estavam tão formais e ele deduziu que aquilo havia sido feito exclusivamente para a visitante.

Os dois primeiros pratos passaram sem muita conversa, mas assim que o caldo de abóbora chegou, acompanhado por pães e queijo, o diálogo se tornou necessário. Allegra elogiou o prato, o cozinheiro e toda a atenção que recebia. Ivan tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios, agradecendo a cada elogio e sem conseguir não olhar na direção de Alaudi. O Inspetor escutava a tudo sem nenhuma expressão, apesar de não conseguir esconder que se sentia orgulhoso por vê-los tão próximos.

O moreno não precisou se esforçar para manter um diálogo. Com a mesa cheia, era impossível para Allegra não ter com quem conversar e ele agradeceu um pouco por isso. O cochilo que havia tirado à tarde não foi o bastante para afastar o cansaço e as horas mal dormidas durante a semana pareciam retornar. A comida quente e deliciosa, o vinho, e a iluminação começavam a deixá-lo um pouco sonolento.

"Você parece cansado."

A voz veio do seu lado esquerdo e só naquele instante ele se deu conta de que o assento vazio havia sido ocupado. _Eu não percebi que ele se levantou._ Giulio deu um gole em sua taça de vinho sabendo que não poderia beber muito ou não conseguiria dirigir.

"Por que não dorme em casa esta noite?" A conversa ao redor estava tão animada que ele tinha certeza de que não prestavam atenção no que falavam. "Eu pedirei que Giuseppe durma na mansão."

"Você não se importa?" A ideia muito lhe agradou. A viagem até Roma parecia extremamente longa. "Giuseppe dormindo sob o mesmo teto que Francesco?"

"A época de eu me preocupar já passou." Os olhos verdes se tornaram pequeninos.

O Vice-Inspetor não pôde evitar uma risada discreta. Contudo, a realização de que a conversa ao redor havia cessado só chegou quando Catarina ficou séria e seus olhos se tornaram apertados, exatamente como os de Mario.

"Sem beijos!"

O moreno sentiu as orelhas se tornarem quentes ao notar todos os olhares sob eles.

"Nós estamos apenas conversando," o ruivo respondeu sem nenhuma afetação, "e você não deveria se incomodar, Catarina. Um dia você também irá distribuir beijos."

"Não, não irá."

A resposta soou em uníssono e as expressões de Alaudi, Ivan e Giuseppe eram iguais, como um quadro. Os olhos não tinham brilho e a seriedade com que aquela afirmação foi feita não condizia com a risada que a seguiu. Allegra cobriu os lábios com as mãos, mas seu rosto se tornou vermelho. Jules também riu e o Vice-Inspetor precisou se esforçar para se lembrar por que o detestava. Em nenhum momento desde que se sentou à mesa o francês ofereceu um segundo olhar na direção de Mario, e Giulio tinha certeza de que poderia facilmente se acostumar com aquela indiferença.

O restante do jantar transcorreu com tranquilidade. A sobremesa consistiu em um mouse de coco com frutas, porém, o moreno preferiu pular esse prato. Ele sabia que a próxima etapa seria uma xícara de café e deduziu que a bebida o ajudaria a manter-se em pé, pelo menos por mais um quarto de hora.

Da sala de jantar eles passaram para a biblioteca, que naquela noite havia sido arrumada para receber mais pessoas. As poltronas foram afastadas e o centro parecia mais espaçoso. O Vice-Inspetor se sentou no sofá, tendo Mario ao lado. Allegra foi acompanhada por Alaudi e acomodou-se na poltrona do meio, que geralmente era lugar cativo de Ivan. O Chefe dos Cavallone havia ido até sua mesa e retornou ao meio da biblioteca com algo em mãos.

Pelo formato Giulio deduziu do que se tratava e sua atenção foi para o pintor, sentado em uma das poltronas e que parecia tenso. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Allegra, que olhou confusa quando Ivan entregou-lhe o quadro que estava embrulhado por um pano de veludo vermelho escuro.

"Esta é apenas uma lembrança de sua visita. Espero que todas as vezes que o admirar pense que há pessoas do outro lado do oceano que ficaram honradas em conhecer-lhe." O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu antes de se sentar na poltrona ao lado da do amante.

Allegra olhou para o irmão antes de puxar o fio de ouro que segurava o tecido. O Inspetor tinha uma expressão indiferente, mas era fácil perceber seu nervosismo. O tecido deslizou e deixou à mostra um quadro cujo modelo era Alaudi. _Então esse é o famoso quadro..._ Daquele ângulo ele não conseguia ver a pintura, mas conhecia o trabalho do francês e tinha certeza de estava bem feito.

Os olhos azuis se encheram de lágrimas e Allegra olhou para o irmão sem conseguir dizer nada. O sorriso, porém, foi largo, e o agradecimento tão sincero que foi capaz de fazer o Chefe dos Cavallone corar. Catarina, que havia se sentado no braço do sofá e ao lado de Francesco, levantou-se e correu até Allegra dizendo com orgulho que o quadro havia sido pintado por Jules.

"Você é muito talentoso, jovem." Allegra olhou para o pintor com os olhos brilhantes. "Eu nunca conheci alguém tão bom."

Jules corou e seu agradecimento soou baixo.

Allegra agradeceu mais algumas vezes a Ivan antes dos empregados chegarem com o café. Catarina foi a única que degustou diferente bebida, e em sua pequena xícara havia um chá tão agradavelmente cheiroso que Giulio ponderou se aquela não seria a bebida perfeita para ele.

O assunto durante aqueles minutos foi a viagem de volta ao Japão. Allegra partiria na manhã do dia seguinte e esperava conseguir chegar na primeira quinzena do próximo ano ao país que havia se tornado sua casa. Ao contrário do que o moreno suspeitou, Alaudi não parecia triste ou chateado. Seus olhos não deixavam a irmã e sua atenção estava em cada palavra que ela dizia.

Catarina foi a primeira a se retirar. A garotinha já cochilava no colo de Francesco quando Giuseppe se prontificou a acompanhá-la. O rapaz também se levantou, e os dois herdeiros se despediram de Allegra com a promessa de se verem novamente. Francesco, em particular, disse que conhecer o Japão havia se tornado um dos seus objetivos para os próximos anos e recebendo da jovem mulher nada além do mais sincero incentivo.

Jules foi o próximo a ir embora, fazendo uma polida reverência antes de deixar a biblioteca. A pequena reunião se prolongou por mais alguns minutos e até Alaudi se levantar e dizer que era hora de irem. Allegra deixou a mansão de braço dado com Ivan e todos os demais seguiram atrás. O carro do Inspetor já o esperava no final da escadaria. Aquele foi o momento em que todos perceberam que a noite havia terminado e Giulio só conseguia imaginar como seu amigo se sentia.

Allegra se despediu de todos com um abraço, inclusive Mario. A moça sorriu ao segurar suas mãos, olhando-o com intensidade antes de dizer sem qualquer cerimônia:

"Por favor, cuide de Giulio."

Aquela foi a vez do moreno corar, e seu abraço foi seguido por votos de felicidade.

A despedida de Ivan, no entanto, arrancou as lágrimas que Allegra tentou ao máximo esconder na biblioteca. O quadro já estava dentro do carro e, ainda que nenhuma palavra fosse trocada além de um simples "Espero ver-lhe em breve", a cumplicidade e entendimento entre aquelas duas pessoas era evidente. Alaudi desejou um rápido boa noite e em segundos seu carro deu a volta pelo chafariz e se afastou da entrada da mansão. Os três homens permaneceram onde estavam e o Chefe dos Cavallone suspirou longamente antes de se virar.

"Eu não precisarei de mais nada por hora." Ivan pousou uma mão no ombro do ruivo e esboçou um cansado sorriso na direção de Giulio. "Boa noite."

Os dois amantes seguiram juntos na direção do estacionamento e durante aquela curta caminhada Giulio questionou se ele havia falado com Giuseppe sobre passar aquela noite na mansão.

"Eu não precisei dizer nada, ele sabia."

Como esperado, o ruivo assumiu a direção e o Vice-Inspetor sentou-se no banco sentindo que não desejava nada além de uma cama macia para dormir.

"Nós temos algum tempo e eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com você se for possível. Acha que consegue ficar acordado?" O ruivo tinha a atenção no caminho.

"Sim, não se preocupe." Ele sentia o corpo pesado, mas jamais postergaria a chance de poder finalmente se entender com o amante. "E como está o seu rosto?"

"Melhor." Mario diminuiu a velocidade. "Esse foi o motivo de você me visitar naquele dia depois do café?"

"Eu ouvi o que aconteceu entre você e o chefe da segurança e fiquei preocupado. Você parecia pálido." Seus olhos se tornaram pequeninos ao recordar aquele assunto. A semana no trabalho fora tão cansativa que ele havia se esquecido momentaneamente do incidente.

"Sobre isso, são águas passadas e a culpa foi minha." O Braço Direito relaxou os ombros e recostou-se ao banco. _Finalmente, ele parece... ele._ "Eu provoquei Niccolò e tive o que mereci. No final, eu estava querendo descontar em alguém minhas frustrações e fiz isso com a pessoa errada."

"Fico feliz que não tenha deixado nenhuma marca." Giulio tocou o rosto pálido do amante.

O ruivo o encarou e levou a própria mão até a dele mantendo a outra no volante.

"Desculpe por aquele dia. Eu estava errado e irritado e você era a última pessoa que merecia aquele tratamento." A voz soava baixa e ele parecia realmente arrependido. "Você estava certo sobre tudo. Eu jamais teria acreditado se você houvesse me dito sobre Giuseppe e Francesco."

Giulio acariciou a mão que estava entrelaçada a sua e aquele contato e calor levaram um sorriso aos seus lábios. Em nenhum momento ele achou que eles não iriam se entender e sabia que precisaria dar apenas um pouco de tempo para que Mario esfriasse a cabeça. Seu amante era uma pessoa difícil, mas não impossível. O amor que sentia por aquele homem jamais diminuiria por causa de um desentendimento.

"Fico feliz que você e seu irmão tenham se acertado. Tudo o que eu queria era que vocês conversassem."

"Nós conversamos, mas... Francesco..." O Braço Direito de Ivan juntou as sobrancelhas. "Ele não merece o Giuseppe!"

O Vice-Inspetor riu, apoiando a nuca na parte alta do banco. Ele sempre suspeitou que Giuseppe teria problemas em arranjar pretendentes tendo Mario como irmão. Para o ruivo, ninguém naquele vasto mundo seria bom para o louro.

"Mas eu estou um pouco aliviado," a voz se tornou mais suave. "pelo menos não precisarei ficar noites sem dormir pensando com quem Giuseppe poderia estar."

"Eu concordo, embora tenha uma opinião mais favorável sobre Francesco. Ele é novo, realmente, mas vejo como uma vantagem e não um defeito. O rapaz tem a vida inteira pela frente e se continuar pelo caminho que está você poderá continuar a dormir tranquilamente."

Mario deu de ombros e os minutos restantes passaram entre conversas menos importantes. Giulio relembrou seus dias de folga e sugeriu que fizessem algum passeio na próxima semana, talvez um restaurante diferente. A ideia animou o amante, mesmo que não tanto quanto ele imaginou. Geralmente, qualquer dia que o moreno tivesse livre era motivo para planos que na maioria das vezes se resumiam a horas sobre a cama de seu quarto. O ruivo disse que tentaria vê-lo e Giulio deduziu que o trabalho que ele tinha em mãos era importante o bastante para não lhe dar tempo livre. _E não posso me esquecer da festa de final de ano. Ele ficará ocupado._

O carro foi estacionado e o ar frio foi o responsável por passos apressados na direção da casa. Mario cruzou o corredor encolhido, acendendo as luzes por onde passava e questionando se o moreno não queria subir e trocar de roupa enquanto ele faria um chá. A resposta de Giulio foi um olhar suspeito e o ruivo revirou os olhos ao afirmar que seria humanamente impossível errar no preparo de um simples chá.

O Vice-Inspetor aceitou a sugestão e somente ao chegar ao segundo andar ele percebeu que sua exaustão havia superado suas expectativas. O quarto de Mario ficava no fim do corredor e entrar naquele cômodo levou um meio sorriso aos seus lábios. O local abrigava apenas o necessário, o esperado de alguém que basicamente vivia na casa dos Cavallone. Havia algumas roupas suas em um dos lados do guarda-roupa e Giulio optou por um pijama de flanela vermelho.

Como não havia lareira no quarto, ele não pensou duas vezes em colocar quatro grossos cobertores. Seu corpo sentou-se sobre a cama, recostando-se a um dos travesseiros e decidido a descansar um pouco antes de descer para ver como Mario estava se saindo com o chá.

A tentativa de ajudar o amante, entretanto, nunca aconteceu. O sono lhe envolveu completamente segundos depois e Giulio não notou que o ruivo subira e que o havia ajeitado na cama, da mesma forma como não percebeu que Mario só havia ido dormir no meio da madrugada. Todos os seus sentidos haviam adormecido e o Vice-Inspetor permaneceu ignorante de que ele não seria a única visita naquela noite. Ivan Cavallone chegou uma hora depois acompanhado de Giotto Vongola e seu Braço Direito, e os quatro homens passaram horas trancados na biblioteca.

 _Continua..._


	23. XXII

**XXII**

"Eu não acredito que o dia de ir embora chegou tão rápido."

Alaudi abaixou os olhos. O chão estava úmido devido aos flocos de gelo que caíram durante a madrugada e seria uma questão de semanas até que seu jardim começasse a acumular neve e ele precisasse de uma pá para entrar em casa. O frio havia se intensificado nos últimos dias e apenas o fino sobretudo diário não era suficiente. Naquela manhã ele estava enterrado dentro de um grosso casaco e seu rosto parcialmente escondido por um cachecol creme.

"Tem certeza de que não esqueceu nada?" A porta permaneceu aberta na esperança de encorajá-la a repensar.

"Não. Eu estou levando tudo o que trouxe, além dos presentes de Ivan."

Allegra havia descido até o curto caminho que cortava o jardim e levava à saída. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas devido ao frio, mas ela estava extremamente bem humorada para alguém que passaria semanas em um navio.

"Sabe, Alaudi, eu me pergunto se a próxima vez que vier à Itália você ainda estará nessa casa." Os olhos azuis fitaram o pequeno sobrado.

"E para onde mais eu iria?" A chave girou na fechadura e ele franziu a testa. _Todos querendo me expulsar da minha própria casa! Primeiro Giulio, agora ela._

"Você sabe do que estou falando, ou melhor, de _onde_ estou falando."

"E estou fingindo que não sei."

O louro lançou um último olhar para a própria casa antes de entrar no carro.

O destino era a mansão dos Vongola, localizada no coração de Roma e somente a alguns minutos de onde ele morava. O dia em que sua irmã retornaria ao Japão havia chegado e aquela semana mais parecia um sonho do que a realidade. _Nós perdemos tanto tempo na Toscana resolvendo o assunto da herança._

A viagem à sua terra natal ocupou mais da metade da semana e, ainda que houvessem passeado e desfrutado um da companhia do outro, o tempo parecia escasso. Havia tanto que ele gostaria de falar com Allegra que talvez tê-la ao seu lado por meses não fosse o bastante.

A mansão dos Vongola ficava em uma rua extremamente arborizada. Havia uma praça na esquina e ali a temperatura parecia mais baixa. Allegra manteve-se quieta durante aqueles curtos minutos, os olhos atentos no entorno, como se degustassem a paisagem urbana e a armazenasse em sua mente para poder relembrá-la quando estivesse de volta à sua casa. Alaudi ouviu várias descrições sobre o Japão e lhe custava acreditar que a irmã houvesse optado por morar em um lugar tão tranquilo. Do seu ponto de vista, ele estava mais apto a viver lá do que ela.

O carro parou, porém, nenhum deles fez menção de sair. Aquele foi definitivamente um estranho momento e a consciência de que a despedida oficial teria de acontecer longe dos olhares dos demais fez seu coração se tornar apertado. O garoto dentro de seu peito queria pedir que Allegra ficasse, mas o homem jamais permitiria. _Ela tem uma família esperando. Um marido e um filho. Nossas vidas são diferentes agora._

"Obrigada por tudo, Alaudi. Eu realmente tive dias maravilhosos." Allegra virou-se no banco e os olhos azuis estavam brilhantes. Era como olhar diretamente para o céu em um dia de verão.

"Fico feliz que tenha aproveitado. Eu gostaria que tivéssemos mais tempo." Aquele era o limite do seu egoísmo.

"Quando meu filho for um pouco mais velho eu o trarei comigo e passarei mais do que uma semana, prometo."

Ele meneou a cabeça em positivo. Havia um nó em sua garganta e um peso em seu coração.

"Eu me sinto bem tola por ter me preocupado tanto." A irmã voltou a endireitar-se no banco. "Eu estava com tanto medo do que encontraria quando voltasse à Itália."

"Você se preocupa demais."

"Mas é claro que eu me preocuparia! Você é meu único irmão!" Allegra gesticulava enquanto falava. "Nas suas cartas você sempre é resumido e fala tudo por cima. A imagem que eu tinha da sua vida era totalmente diferente."

"Você se refere a Ivan?"

"Sim. Você é uma pessoa muito cruel, Alaudi. Suas cartas vieram incompletas e eu precisei de meses até descobrir toda a história. No começo você somente disse que estava se relacionando com _alguém_. Por Deus, sabe como isso me deixou angustiada?"

"Essa informação era suficiente. Não havia meios de eu dizer tudo de uma única vez." O Inspetor juntou as sobrancelhas e pareceu contrariado. _Levei meses para ter coragem de escrever aquilo e ela fala como se houvesse sido a coisa mais simples do mundo._

"Quase um ano para eu finalmente ouvir sobre Ivan Cavallone e tenho certeza de que minha opinião a seu respeito continuaria equivocada se eu não houvesse vindo. Você deveria apenas ter dito que estava se relacionando com o melhor partido da Itália. Isso sim faria jus à realidade."

"Você está exagerando e dando muito crédito a ele."

"Estou?" Allegra levou a mão ao queixo e sorriu. "Mas eu estou aliviada. Você tem um família agora, filhos, então posso voltar para casa com a certeza de que você não ficará sozinho."

Alaudi virou o rosto em sua direção e engoliu seco. Ele havia percebido alguns subordinados dos Vongola perambulando pela rua e sabia que era uma questão de tempo até que um deles o abordasse e isso colocaria fim àquele momento íntimo. _Quando sairmos do carro não haverá volta. Ugetsu já espera na casa de Giotto e o navio parte em algumas horas._ Alaudi gostaria de poder levá-la ao porto, no entanto, sabia que seria impossível. Seu trabalho havia acumulado muitos inimigos durante todos esses anos e a última coisa que ele queria era que Allegra fosse vista ao seu lado.

Todavia, somente naquele dia ele gostaria de ser uma pessoa comum, com um emprego comum e não vivendo uma vida dupla entre Inspetor de Polícia e Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola. Não havia nada que ele desejasse mais do que abraçar sua irmã antes de vê-la subir no navio. _Eu preciso aproveitar esses minutos..._ Entretanto, sua incapacidade de ser sincero com seus próprios sentimentos já havia se mostrado um grande problema, mas não havia tempo para sobrepor seus medos pessoais.

"Eu sentirei sua falta." As palavras foram sussurradas. "E, obrigado. Obrigado por ser compreensiva e me aceitar."

O sorriso se desfez gradativamente até se tornar uma fina linha. O louro tentou manter os olhos elevados, mas não conseguiu. Ele sentiu o instante em que os braços da irmã envolveram seu pescoço e suas mãos prontamente a abraçaram. O perfume lembrava um campo de flores na primavera e Allegra era tão pequena e delicada que Alaudi teve medo de machucá-la. _Eu estou acostumado a abraçar alguém muito mais alto e forte._

A irmã endireitou-se no banco, enxugou uma lágrima e exibiu novamente um largo sorriso. Suas mãos seguraram as dele com carinho. Elas tremiam.

"Seja feliz, Alaudi. Todos os dias!"

"Você também."

Ele acariciou a bochecha úmida e esboçou um genuíno sorriso, aquele reservado às pessoas que realmente amava.

Os irmãos deixaram o carro ao mesmo tempo e displicentemente três subordinados surgiram da entrada da mansão para ajudá-los com as malas. Alaudi ofereceu seu braço à Allegra e eles caminharam lado a lado.

 **x**

O louro precisou de alguns dias para se reacostumar à vida solitária. A sensação de ter alguém esperando por ele em casa, embora houvesse durado muito pouco, deixou-lhe desejoso por certo contato familiar após um dia de trabalho. As palavras de sua irmã sobre sua casa fizeram sentido desde o momento em que as ouviram, mas Alaudi sabia que precisaria deixar aquele primeiro impacto passar para não agir com impulsividade e acabar se arrependendo. _Não é como se eu fosse largar tudo e me mudar para a casa dele. Nós vivemos viajando por dez anos, por que mudar?_ O pensamento era otimista e servia mais como uma mentira que ele contava a si mesmo quando a ideia se mantinha fixa por mais de algumas horas.

A verdade era que Alaudi estava pensando seriamente naquela mudança.

Ivan já havia dito várias vezes que ele deveria vender a casa e se mudar para a mansão. Contudo, a ideia era fácil na teoria, mas difícil de concretizar na prática. A propriedade ficava longe, cerca de uma hora de viagem com tempo bom. Além disso, seria o primeiro passo para _outras_ ideias. _Vê-los todos os dias e todas as noites acabaria me deixando mal-acostumado. Com o tempo eu deixaria de querer voltar para cá._ O Inspetor não considerava sua ajuda esporádica aos Vongola como trabalho, então a sede de polícia era tudo o que ele tinha. _E não existe a mínima possibilidade de eu viver à custa de Ivan._

Foi com a mente cheia de pensamentos e dúvidas que ele chegou à mansão no final da semana. Seus primeiros dias de volta ao trabalho foram ocupados, já que Giulio ficou fora da sede por três dias para aproveitar seu merecido descanso. As melhores horas eram o final da tarde, quando o Chefe dos Cavallone aparecia e ficava em sua sala lhe fazendo companhia até o final do expediente. A cena lembrava o início daquele relacionamento, ou melhor, os primeiros dias em que se conheceram. O moreno vinha todos os dias à sede de polícia, como se não tivesse nada melhor para fazer além de aborrecê-lo.

Ao anoitecer, Ivan o levava para jantar antes de irem para a casa de Alaudi, onde permaneciam até a manhã seguinte. O amante retornava para a mansão e o Inspetor seguia para o trabalho. No final da tarde o ciclo recomeçaria e por dois dias foi revigorante ter companhia, mesmo que uma companhia falante e barulhenta. Quando a sexta-feira finalmente chegou, ele estava saudoso de sua família, apesar de ser tarde da noite e ele fosse vê-los somente no dia seguinte.

A mansão estava silenciosa quando ele entrou, sendo recebido por um dos empregados que perguntou polidamente se ele gostaria de jantar. A resposta foi uma breve negativa e o louro subiu as escadas desejando apenas um banho quente e uma cama macia. Se houvesse ainda braços fortes para envolvê-lo enquanto dormia a noite não poderia terminar de maneira mais perfeita.

O dono da casa continuava acordado, sentado na escrivaninha próxima a uma das janelas. Ele não trajava pijama e pela quantidade de papéis sobre sua mesa a opção pelo quarto ao invés da biblioteca se devia ao fato de que a lareira do quarto ficava próxima à mesa. Todavia, Ivan não estava sozinho e por mais insignificante que fosse aquele _detalhe_ Alaudi não poderia ignorá-lo, não quando ele estava no caminho de seu conforto.

"Ah, boa noite, Alaudi." O moreno exibiu um largo sorriso. Uma das pilhas de papel batia na altura de seu peitoral.

"Boa noite."

Ele respondeu sem olhar naquela direção, retirando seu sobretudo devagar e despretensiosamente.

Mario e Ivan retornaram ao trabalho e o Inspetor seguiu na direção do banheiro, acostumado demais àquela época do ano para se importar com a presença do ruivo. A Festa de final de ano oficial dos Cavallone aconteceria em duas semanas e todo ano a rotina de trabalho se repetia. A presença de Allegra o havia distraído, mas agora que a irmã retornara para o Japão era preciso aceitar que ver Mario em seu quarto não seria um evento raro, o que também significava que em muitas noites seu amante não lhe faria companhia.

O banho foi propositalmente longo, na esperança de que, ao retornar ao quarto, o intruso já houvesse ido embora. Seu desejo foi parcialmente realizado, porém, Ivan também não estava presente quando ele deixou o banheiro vestido com seu pijama. Os papéis permaneciam na escrivaninha, mas os dois homens haviam saído. As cortinas foram abaixadas, havia mais lenha na lareira e Alaudi arrastou-se até a cama disposto a esperar pelo moreno até que seu sono chegasse.

A espera acabou sendo infrutífera, pois o Chefe dos Cavallone não retornou durante o tempo em que ele ficou acordado. O louro acabou se rendendo ao cansaço, mal acostumado depois de se ausentar por uma semana. Os problemas pendentes da sede de polícia haviam sido resolvidos, mas ele ainda não se sentia totalmente no ritmo do trabalho. A cama confortável e o calor da lareira o deixaram preguiçoso e Alaudi mergulhou em um profundo sono.

Eram raras as noites em que ele despertava por qualquer razão, geralmente acordando apenas na manhã seguinte. No entanto, naquela noite ele _achou_ ter acordado, somente para ver que o lado da cama ainda continuava vazio. Sua cabeça ergueu-se um pouco, o suficiente para procurar Ivan. Seus olhos mal se abriram, cansados e lutando para não voltarem a dormir.

Aquele momento foi breve, visto que ele acabaria perdendo a consciência em segundos. Contudo, por um instante ele achou ter visto o moreno sentado na poltrona em frente à lareira. O pedaço de papel em sua mão foi queimado e Ivan abaixou a cabeça entre as mãos. Alaudi não se lembraria daquilo por alguns dias, achando que havia sonhado com a expressão séria e os olhos tristes de seu amante ao queimar o bilhete que havia recebido na noite que passaram no hotel.

 **x**

O Inspetor precisou de mais dois dias para retomar o ânimo com relação ao trabalho. Aquela época era conhecida pelo decréscimo dos casos que envolviam sua atenção, embora houvesse um razoável aumento de incidentes considerados "passionais". Talvez fosse o final do ano, e a sensação de que era necessário mudar, mas não eram poucos os casos de brigas entre casais e seus respectivos amantes. Para Alaudi, aquela era uma época calma e ele poderia relaxar e auxiliar os demais oficiais em seus trabalhos.

Giulio havia retornado e era evidente a mudança que os dias de descanso lhe proporcionaram. O louro gostaria de não pensar no motivo, mas era bem difícil, principalmente porque ele sabia que Ivan também havia dado os mesmos dias de folga para o encosto que chamava de Braço Direito. Ainda que o amor que dedicasse a Mario fosse o mesmo dedicado a uma barata, Alaudi não conseguiria ignorar as mudanças positivas em seu melhor amigo. _Ele parecia destruído enquanto me substituía. O descanso foi merecido._ A curta lua de mel de seu Vice-Inspetor havia terminado e ele podia contar com seu trabalho novamente.

Metade da semana havia passado sem que ele percebesse, com exceção das noites. Alaudi estava decidido a ir naquela quarta-feira à mansão e usaria o almoço para avisar Giulio de que sairia um pouco mais cedo. Os dois amigos optaram por comer fora naquele dia, cansados de pedirem o almoço no restaurante da esquina e o louro, em especial, queria sentir um pouco do quase-inverno em sua pele.

A neve já caia com insistência e o ar gelado deixava suas bochechas com um permanente tom rosado, mesmo que as ruas movimentadas de Roma não fossem o melhor lugar para apreciar o clima frio. Esse título era reservado à propriedade dos Cavallone, em especial o quarto de Ivan. De uma das janelas era possível ver o jardim lateral, e tanto a grama quanto o lago e a copa das árvores ficavam salpicadas de neve. _Quando Francesco era pequeno nós costumávamos construir bonecos de neve. Passávamos dias nessa empreitada._ Alaudi sentiu-se esboçar um nostálgico sorriso.

O menino cresceu e provavelmente não se lembrava dessas coisas.

O restaurante escolhido ficava afastado e o Vice-Inspetor se prontificou a dirigir. Alaudi utilizou aquele momento para comunicar sobre sua ida à mansão, que foi incentivada pelo amigo. Giulio sugeriu que ele fosse logo após o almoço, já que aquele estava sendo um dia tranquilo e dificilmente alguma coisa imprevista aconteceria. Apesar da sugestão tentadora, ele manteve os planos de ir ao final da tarde achando que já o havia sobrecarregado o bastante.

O carro foi estacionado em uma rua parcialmente vazia e os dois seguiram pela calçada. O Inspetor ajeitou seu cachecol creme, sentindo as pontas dos dedos geladas dentro dos bolsos do sobretudo e um pouco arrependido por não ter trazido suas luvas. Hábito fazia seus olhos sempre estarem um pouco abaixo da linha de visão, embora sua atenção estivesse em qualquer movimento estranho. As algemas guardadas no bolso interno do sobretudo não viam um pouco de ação há algum tempo, ainda que Alaudi apreciasse a calmaria.

Eles seguiram em linha reta até o final da rua, quando viraram à primeira esquerda. Ali o silêncio deu lugar a conversas e o cenário se transformou. A parte da cidade conhecida pelos restaurantes ficava do outro lado. Lá era possível encontrar restaurantes familiares e populares, visitados por famílias e trabalhadores. Daquele lado, entretanto, os estabelecimentos eram mais caros, mesmo que o local escolhido naquele dia fosse um dos mais baratos da região.

O louro tentava se lembrar da última vez que visitou o restaurante e a imagem de Ivan surgiu em sua mente. _Ele me trouxe aqui há alguns meses depois do trabalho. Nós comemos frango. Estava delicioso._ A escolha para o almoço parecia óbvia e Alaudi sorriu dentro do cachecol, satisfeito com a vida que tinha. Seu rosto virou-se para o lado e ele encarou o interior dos restaurantes enquanto caminhava. Alguns estavam com as cortinas totalmente abaixadas enquanto outros não omitiam seus clientes. Eles haviam percorrido metade do trajeto quando seus passos simplesmente cessaram. Giulio ainda andou alguns metros até perceber que estava sozinho, retornando após chamar seu nome duas vezes sem sucesso.

O restaurante era fino e conhecido por seus preços altos e boa comida.

O Inspetor nunca havia entrado, apesar de haver escutado histórias sobre o local. O nome era em francês, assim como as refeições servidas. Alaudi sempre oferecia uma rápida olhada quando passada à frente, imaginando o dia em que compartilharia um jantar com seu amante, degustando uma taça de vinho enquanto aproveitavam um a companhia do outro.

Aquele desejo pessoal parecia ter se manifestado quando ele passou na frente do restaurante e por um instante achou que havia ido fundo demais em suas fantasias. Porém, quando parou e realmente olhou para o interior do local, Alaudi percebeu que não estava imaginando ou tendo delírios durante o dia.

Aquele dentro do restaurante, sentado em uma mesa e apreciando uma taça de vinho, era Ivan.

O Chefe dos Cavallone não parecia sentir frio em sua calça negra, camisa branca e colete. Os cabelos foram presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e o modo de falar e gesticular eram os mesmos. Sua companhia também parecia à vontade com a temperatura. A mulher estava exuberante em um vestido amarelo pastel, que media um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Os cabelos longos e cacheados desciam por suas costas e daquela distância ele notou apenas o batom discreto e que dava aos lábios uma coloração um pouco mais forte do que a natural. Não havia dúvidas de que aquela era uma bela mulher e o louro se surpreendeu por pensar isso antes de questionar internamente o que eles faziam juntos. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele a via.

"Quem é?" A voz sussurrada de Giulio soou alta o bastante para trazê-lo de volta à realidade.

"Eu não sei." Ele olhou ao redor e se tivesse alguma dúvida de que aquela pessoa era Ivan os subordinados estacionados do outro lado da rua não deixavam margem para dúvidas. "Vamos, eu estou faminto."

O amigo o estudou antes de voltar a andar. Alaudi sabia exatamente o que se passava pela cabeça de Giulio, mas o que acabaram de ver não mudava em nada seus planos de ir almoçar. _Há dez anos eu ficaria incomodado com isso. No início do nosso relacionamento, vê-lo com outras pessoas fazia meu coração ficar apertado._

Ele sempre teve plena consciência da pessoa que havia deixado entrar em sua vida. Ivan era tudo o que ele não era: charmoso, carismático, bem humorado, gentil e atencioso. A parte física criava uma discrepância ainda maior, logo, o Inspetor sequer ousava fazer comparações. O homem com quem ele dividia a mesma cama por todos esses anos era considerado o melhor partido da Itália e isso dizia muito por si só. Enciumar-se por cada encontro profissional de seu amante era viver em uma constante luta interna, algo que Alaudi considerava desnecessário. O moreno já havia provado inúmeras vezes que só havia espaço para uma pessoa em seu coração.

O almoço transcorreu sem nenhum evento inesperado. O louro optou pelo frango com salada e ele e Giulio se engajaram em conversas relacionadas ao trabalho nas pausas entre uma garfada e outra. O amigo parecia animado com os dias que teria livre no final do ano e Alaudi deduziu que aquela felicidade tinha nome e cabelos vermelhos. O Inspetor sempre passava seus dias de folga na mansão e não pretendia mudar naquele ano. As aulas retornariam no meio de janeiro e isso significava que veria os filhos com menos frequência. Além disso, fevereiro era o mês de aniversário de Ivan e Francesco, o que era sinônimo de presentes e jantares especiais.

O Chefe dos Cavallone e a mulher desconhecida não estavam mais no restaurante quando eles fizeram o caminho de volta e dessa vez Alaudi dirigiu até a sede de polícia. Como Giulio havia dito, o restante da tarde passou sem imprevistos, com um ou dois casos novos, mas nada que exigisse sua atenção. A parada em sua casa foi rápida, o tempo suficiente para tomar banho e trocar de roupa. No entanto, ao retornar ao carro a neve já havia ofuscado a visão dos vidros e ele passou algum tempo limpando-os para conseguir sair do lugar.

O louro demorou quase o dobro do tempo para chegar ao seu destino, tendo de dirigir devagar e com mais atenção. As estradas estavam péssimas e quando ele finalmente estacionou em frente à escadaria principal foi impossível não respirar fundo ao descer. A mansão estava bem iluminada e um subordinado apareceu ao seu lado para levar o veículo ao estacionamento.

"Obrigado." Ele entregou as chaves e ergueu o rosto murmurando para si mesmo, "Finalmente, em casa."

 **x**

A mão contornou suas costas, descendo para as coxas até chegar ao quadril. Os dedos apertavam a perna com possessividade, deixando marcas vermelhas por onde passavam. Ao chegarem à sua entrada, os polegares a afastaram, facilitando que a ereção entrasse. Alaudi duvidava que houvesse problema em penetrá-lo, visto que aquela era a terceira vez que ele se sentia invadido daquela forma. Os dois prévios orgasmos tornavam desnecessário o uso de óleo lubrificante e devido ao sêmen dentro de seu corpo os sons úmidos das estocadas o excitavam.

Ivan ergueu seu quadril antes de começar a se mover. Os movimentos já começaram rápidos e profundos. O louro sentia o sexo tocar-lhe fundo, provocando seu ponto especial e o fazendo sentir os espasmos de prazer capazes de fazer os pelos de seus braços se arrepiarem. Metade da roupa de cama estava no chão, incluindo os cobertores e os travesseiros, com exceção daquele que seus braços envolviam e que servia para omitir sua timidez quando os gemidos se tornavam impossíveis de serem controlados. Seu corpo estava úmido e escorregadio de suor e aquele lençol branco e puro iria direto para o lixo quando terminassem, assim como todos os já usados durante as horas de prazer.

Em uma noite fria de dezembro, não havia nada melhor do que perder-se em seu amante depois de um dia de trabalho.

A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone tornou-se alta após alguns minutos. Os sons das estocadas eram indecentes e denunciavam que eles já estavam há algum tempo presos sobre aquela cama. Alaudi achava toda aquela bagunça excitante, o suor, o cheiro de sexo, os sons do ato... tudo o deixava mais desejoso por contato e ele passaria o tempo que seu corpo suportasse perdido naquela atividade. O rastro do pré-orgasmo pingava sobre o lençol e o travesseiro em seus braços se tornou desnecessário. Sua voz ecoava pelo quarto, aprovando as investidas e desejando que seu amante demorasse a atingir o clímax e, assim, permitisse que aproveitasse cada movimento.

Seu desejo íntimo foi atendido, uma vez que o moreno tinha mais resistência do que ele durante o sexo. Por longos minutos ele o devorou em sua posição favorita, envolvendo-o por trás e variando a velocidade dos movimentos. Suas mãos apertavam seu quadril, provocando a entrada com as pontas dos dedos e fazendo-o quase derreter em suas reações. Por duas vezes ele levou a mão à própria ereção, apertando-a e impedindo que o orgasmo colocasse fim àquelas sensações. Entretanto, foi impossível se controlar. Uma das estocadas esbarrou em seu ponto especial com força e no instante seguinte seu clímax atingiu mais uma vez o lençol. A onda de eletricidade viajou por cada fibra de seu ser, fazendo uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto do olho esquerdo. Aquele nível satisfação era impossível de ser descrito em palavras.

Ivan ainda moveu-se algumas vezes antes de penetrá-lo pela última vez, indo o mais fundo possível para preenchê-lo com seu clímax. Alaudi sentiu-se corar, mordendo o lábio inferior e imaginando se haveria algum problema se eles fizessem sexo mais uma vez. Seu corpo estaria exausto na manhã seguinte, além de que ele certamente dormiria pouco. Contudo, imaginar-se sentindo tudo aquilo mais uma vez parecia valer o esforço. Seu corpo caiu sobre a cama quando o moreno retirou-se e seu rosto virou-se para o lado ao vê-lo se deitar.

Os dois se encararam e o amante exibiu um cansado e satisfeito sorriso. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e jogados para trás, as pontas quase batendo nos ombros nus e úmidos. Uma teimosa gota de suor escorreu pelo largo peitoral e o louro a seguiu durante todo o caminho, percorrendo o abdômen e indo terminar no baixo ventre. A visão era de tirar o fôlego e naqueles segundos de pura contemplação ele se sentiu o homem mais afortunado do mundo.

"Ter você na minha cama durante a semana é um luxo," a voz de Ivan estava rouca, "eu não perderia a oportunidade de envolver-lhe por nada nesse mundo."

Alaudi virou-se devagar, puxando o lençol para que cobrisse seu corpo. Ele sabia que era tolo e infantil, ainda mais depois de _tudo_ o que haviam feito, mas sua timidez não permitiria dialogar com seu amante estando completamente nu, embora ele não se importasse de vê-lo despido e deixando à mostra toda a sua perfeição. O Chefe dos Cavallone se virou, apoiando a cabeça em seu braço e tocando os cabelos claros com a mão livre. Os olhos azuis se fecharam, aprovando aquele afago e deixando-se mimar. _Eu estava me esquecendo..._

"As estradas estão péssimas. Na sexta-feira eu virei antes que comece a nevar." Ele ainda sentia a garganta arranhar. "Você deve tomar cuidado quando for a Roma, especialmente se levar Francesco ou Catarina."

"Eu não planejo ir a Roma tão cedo." Ivan desceu as pontas dos dedos por seu rosto. "Desde que voltamos de viagem eu não deixei a mansão."

O Inspetor abriu os olhos e algo dentro dele estremeceu. A expressão de deleite tornou-se dura e sua mão segurou a de Ivan, cessando a carícia, mas mantendo-a próxima. Ele não havia mentido para Giulio quando o amigo perguntou, durante o almoço, se ele não se importava de ver o Chefe dos Cavallone com outras pessoas. _Eu realmente não me importo. É parte do trabalho dele. Existem mais de cinquenta Famílias na Itália e ele conhece cada uma delas._ Todavia, uma coisa completamente diferente era ouvir uma mentira dita de maneira tão natural.

"Por que você está mentindo?" Os lábios se tornaram uma fina linha. Eles estavam sobre a cama depois de se envolverem e em um momento tão íntimo que Alaudi se recusava a acreditar que ele mentiria naquelas circunstâncias.

"Mentindo?" O moreno juntou as sobrancelhas. "Sobre o que eu menti?"

O louro soltou a mão e ergueu-se, sentando-se sobre a cama e puxando o lençol até a altura do peitoral. De repente o quarto havia se tornado gelado.

"Eu lhe vi hoje, no restaurante. Eu estava indo almoçar com Giulio."

Alaudi conhecia todas as facetas de Ivan

Ele já havia visto o sorriso e a gargalhada, o choro, a angústia e a ira. Aqueles belos e profundos olhos cor de mel o haviam encarado com várias emoções diferentes e em diversas ocasiões. Eles refletiam o amor e ternura que aquela pessoa sentia e por todos aqueles anos Alaudi havia se visto através daqueles olhos e tido certeza de que conhecia aquele homem com todo o seu coração... ou pelos menos acreditava que conhecia.

A expressão serena endureceu. O sorriso desapareceu e os olhos cor de mel perderam o brilho, tornando-se opacos. A mudança na postura do moreno foi tão nítida que ele recuou, arrepiando-se e sentindo-se um estranho em um lugar desconhecido. A animosidade que o Chefe dos Cavallone emanava fez todos os seus sentidos se tornarem alertas. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Alaudi sentiu medo.

"Trabalho," foi murmurado sem emoção. Ivan levantou-se e sentou-se de costas, pegando suas roupas do chão. "Era trabalho, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso." O amante recolocou a roupa de baixo e um amargo meio sorriso pintou os lábios avermelhados. "Você está muito curioso hoje, não?"

O Inspetor não lembrava se havia respondido, apenas assistiu Ivan se vestir e deixar o quarto depois de dizer que pegaria algo para comer. _O que aconteceu?_ Alaudi permaneceu imóvel. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu coração batia rápido. Ele ficou naquela posição até que seu corpo se arrastasse para fora da cama e na direção do banheiro. Aquele foi um longo e estranho banho. Em sua pálida pele havia as marcas das horas de amor sobre a cama, mas a única coisa que ele sentia era um gosto agridoce em sua boca e a forte vontade de ir embora.

Ao retornado ao quarto, a cama estava arrumada e com vários cobertores. A roupa de cama fora trocada, havia mais lenha na lareira e as cortinas foram abaixadas. No entanto, não havia sinal do dono do quarto. O louro entrou debaixo dos cobertores, enrolando-se e sentindo-se absurdamente solitário. Seus olhos se fecharam e ele esperou pegar no sono o quanto antes, assim não teria de estar tão consciente de que estava sozinho em uma cama gigantesca.

O cansaço do dia foi o responsável por fazê-lo relaxar e Alaudi dormiu enquanto pensava no que poderia ter acontecido para Ivan ter uma mudança tão súbita de postura.

O outro lado da cama, porém, continuou vazio durante toda a noite.

 **x**

Ele voltou para Roma na manhã seguinte sem encontrar com o Chefe dos Cavallone. O peso em seu coração incomodava mais do que as desconfianças que sua mente montava, como um quebra-cabeça, para explicar a cena que ele havia visto no restaurante junto com a reação de Ivan. Alaudi se recusava a acreditar que estava sendo traído, a ideia por si soava ridícula, mas era muito difícil não pensar naquela possibilidade. O temor de que talvez houvesse a mínima chance de isso ser verdadeiro foi devastador, e ele chegou ao trabalho sem se lembrar de um segundo da viagem ou de como havia entrado em sua sala.

Pensar em sua vida sem o amante roubou boa parte de sua atenção durante o dia. O Inspetor cometeu erros tolos e viu sua mesa se tornar empilhada de relatórios. Giulio nada disse, pelo menos até o final do dia. Seus olhos, contudo, estiveram preocupados e atentos e Alaudi tinha certeza de que o amigo resolveu os problemas que ele havia estado mentalmente ausente para solucionar. Os dois se despediram na sede de polícia, mas o louro precisou retornar ao perceber que havia esquecido as chaves do carro.

"Alaudi, o que aconteceu?" O Vice-Inspetor o abordou na calçada. "Você está estranho desde que chegou."

"Eu estou bem, talvez ficando resfriado."

Alaudi acenou e seguiu para casa. Aquela noite foi mal dormida e, ao acordar, ele estava mal-humorado e irritado por deixar seus problemas pessoais influenciarem seu trabalho. O louro chegou mais cedo à sede e leu todos os relatórios até o horário do almoço. Durante todo esse tempo ele permaneceu em sua sala e não recebeu a visita de ninguém. Por esse motivo, ao ir até a sala de Giulio para chamá-lo para o almoço, ele sentiu um forte déjà vu ao vê-lo sério e tenso. _O que está acontecendo com essas pessoas?_

"Desculpe, eu não lhe ouvi bater." O Vice-Inspetor ergueu o rosto e passou a mão na nuca.

"Eu vou almoçar sozinho. Você não parece muito bem." Alaudi fez menção de fechar a porta, mas a voz do amigo o fez retornar.

"Alaudi, entre. Existe algo que eu preciso lhe falar."

Ele fechou a porta devagar, entrando na sala do moreno e sentando-se em uma das duas cadeiras do outro lado da mesa. Aquela era uma rara cena e o Inspetor não se lembrava da última vez que haviam conversado formalmente daquele jeito. A angústia em seu peito ainda estava lá, mas ele sentia que talvez obtivesse algumas respostas.

"Ontem quando cheguei em casa Mario me esperava." Giulio pousou as mãos sobre a mesa e continuou. Alaudi não tinha interesse em interrompê-lo. "Mas antes de eu continuar, eu preciso que me responda com sinceridade, porque eu estou confuso. Mario disse que eu não deveria tocar nesse assunto, mas algo não cheira bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Chefe dos Cavallone? Ontem você parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente."

"Nada aconteceu, Giulio, eu garanto." Ele sentiu um arrepio. O louro não estava imaginando coisas ou fantasiando. A reação do amante tinha um motivo e as palavras de seu amigo apenas confirmavam suas suspeitas. _E o inútil do Mario não deixaria a mansão em um dia de semana se não fosse necessário. Ivan disse alguma coisa._ "Eu apenas disse a Ivan que o vi no restaurante."

O Vice-Inspetor abaixou os olhos e se conservou em silêncio. Aqueles segundos foram longos e dolorosos.

Alaudi apertou os dedos, ansioso com o que Giulio diria e impaciente com aquela demora.

"Mario estava agindo de modo suspeito. Inicialmente, eu achei que ele houvesse ido me visitar sem motivo, saudades, talvez. Mas havia algo mais e quando eu questionei seu comportamento ele me disse que eu deveria ficar de olho em você para que não tomasse nenhuma atitude precipitada." O moreno passou as mãos nos cabelos de maneira nervosa. "Ele disse que Ivan está enrolado com o trabalho, que está lidando com uma Família difícil. Mas isso não faz sentido. Digo, querendo ou não você é parte dos Vongola, então esse é seu problema de certa forma."

Alaudi não se surpreendeu por ver o amigo tendo a mesma linha de pensamento.

"Mario disse mais alguma coisa? Sobre a mulher?"

"Não, apenas falou que ela faz parte da máfia. Eu senti que ele tentava se explicar, mas não por ele, por Ivan." Giulio deu de ombros. "O que você pretende fazer, Alaudi?"

"Nada," o louro ficou em pé, "eu não vou me intrometer nos problemas profissionais de Ivan e minha colaboração com Giotto é mínima e somente o necessário."

O Vice-Inspetor o encarou e ele engoliu seco. _Giulio me conhece bem demais._

"Mas eu quero ouvir essas coisas diretamente de Ivan." O Inspetor murmurou baixo.

"Eu quero acreditar que não está acontecendo nada sério, mas alguma coisa me diz que Ivan está metido em algo muito maior do que uma desavença com outra Família." Giulio colocou a mão no queixo.

"Eu sei."

Alaudi abaixou os olhos, perdendo completamente a fome que sentia.

Giulio insistiu que eles fossem almoçar, mas ele retornou à sua sala, de onde não saiu até o final da tarde, quando recebeu a visita de um policial que trazia ao seu lado um dos motoristas dos Cavallone. O louro o conhecia e sabia o motivo do homem estar ali antes mesmo de ouvi-lo falar.

"O Chefe pediu para eu lhe dirigir até a mansão, senhor. Eu lhe trarei amanhã cedo se for necessário."

O Inspetor vestiu o sobretudo que estava pendurado na cadeira e deixou a sede de polícia acompanhado pelo motorista. A viagem até a mansão foi um pouco mais rápida do que a feita há dois dias, não somente pelo tempo estar um pouco melhor, mas o carro ser mais adequado para aquele tipo de clima. Alaudi permaneceu quieto, os olhos fechados, como se cochilasse. Ele sentiu toda a viagem, conhecendo a paisagem e sabendo exatamente onde estava cada curva, cada árvore. Ele vinha fazendo aquele caminho há muito tempo e não tinha pretensão de deixar de percorrê-lo.

Ivan o esperava na biblioteca, porém, o Inspetor não entrou imediatamente. Ele antes subiu para visitar os herdeiros, encontrando Catarina no cômodo utilizado como ateliê diante de um quadro e recebendo instruções de Jules. Giuseppe estava sentado em uma das poltronas, um livro em mãos e pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo. O louro abraçou a garotinha e seguiu para o quarto de Francesco, encontrando-o debruçado sobre a escrivaninha, um grande livro aberto. O rapaz o recebeu com um largo sorriso e perguntou se ele ficaria até o dia seguinte.

Alaudi seguiu então para a biblioteca, mas ficou parado na entrada por alguns minutos. As lembranças do que havia sentido naquela noite retornaram, e as mãos que bateram na porta de madeira tremiam. Aquela foi a primeira vez desde que entrou naquela casa que ele receou encontrá-lo. Ele temia ver novamente os olhos frios e distantes.

O Chefe dos Cavallone estava próximo à janela e de costas. Suas mãos estavam juntas e ele virou-se devagar, oferecendo um meio sorriso. Não havia qualquer semelhança com o homem que deixou a cama naquela noite, e os olhos cor de mel que fitaram Alaudi exibiam a mesma ternura e doçura de sempre.

"Desculpe por lhe chamar dessa forma, mas eu não conseguiria esperar até a noite para lhe ver." Ivan aproximou-se devagar, mas parou quando Alaudi deu um passo para trás mantendo distância.

"Eu não pretendia vir." O Inspetor engoliu seco. Seu corpo havia se movido sem que ele notasse. "Eu só estou aqui porque você me deve uma explicação e porque fui embora naquele dia sem me despedir de Francesco e Catarina. Se você for _mentir_ novamente para mim, então boa noite."

Ele ergueu o rosto disposto a manter sua palavra. A decisão havia sido tomada durante o caminho e o louro pretendia ir embora se o amante não lhe desse alguma explicação para o seu comportamento. _Eu não vou viver recebendo recados daquela criatura. Se ele tem algo a me dizer, que diga olhando nos meus olhos._

"Eu não posso," o moreno deu mais um passo à frente o suficiente para alcançar a poltrona onde se sentou. Daquele ângulo Alaudi percebeu que ele parecia cansado. "Por hora não há muito que eu possa dizer além de pedir perdão pelo modo como lhe tratei naquela noite. Acredite, não foi minha intenção. Eu apenas não soube como agir."

"Sim, soube. Você me deixou sozinho a noite inteira." As mãos foram apertadas em punhos. Ele sentia o rosto quente e sabia que sua voz havia saído falhada. "Você mentiu para mim e me deixou sozinho, o que quer que eu pense? O que você quer, Ivan? Quem era aquela mulher?"

O Chefe dos Cavallone se levantou e fez menção de ir em sua direção, mas recuou. A expressão em seu rosto era pura derrota e Alaudi sabia que ele se controlava para não tocá-lo. Ivan voltou a se sentar, dessa vez com barulho e escondendo o rosto com as mãos. O Inspetor permaneceu em pé e imóvel. Mesmo que ele quisesse se mover seu corpo não obedeceria e, apesar de não assumir, tudo o que ele queria era que o moreno houvesse realmente se levantado e lhe abraçado.

"A mulher é uma prima," Ivan ergueu o rosto. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e a expressão desesperada naquele belo rosto partiu seu coração. "Ela mora em Portugal."

"Eu estou ouvindo."

"Isso é tudo o que eu posso dizer." Ele ergueu as mãos como se mostrasse que não tinha mais nada a oferecer. "Ela não vem para a Itália desde que se casou e se mudou para Lisboa. Ela veio para a Festa de final de ano."

"Por que você não me disse tudo isso antes? Reencontrar uma prima depois de muito tempo não é motivo para me tratar daquela forma." O louro engoliu seco. "Eu vou embora."

"Alaudi, por favor, me escute."

A mão o segurou pelo pulso assim que ele se virou. Alaudi sentiu-se puxado e seu rosto afundou no largo peitoral. O toque que ele tanto ansiou durante aqueles dois dias o desarmou completamente, sugando suas energias e levando para longe toda a sua ansiedade e angústia. Ele queria empurrá-lo, chutá-lo, mordê-lo até a morte se fosse possível, mas nada fez. Suas mãos subiram devagar, sentindo os músculos das costas e apertando o abraço. Alaudi estava bravo e decepcionado, mas acima de tudo queria compreender porque Ivan estava agindo de forma tão extrema por algo que parecia insignificante.

"Eu prometo que vou lhe contar toda a verdade, mas não hoje. Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas, mas acredite em mim, Alaudi, por favor." O abraço se tornou mais apertado. A voz falava em seu ouvido esquerdo e a proximidade dos corpos o fazia ouvir também as batidas incessantes do coração de Ivan. _Ele não está mentindo._ "Se você não acreditar em mim eu não sei o que farei."

"Eu... acredito em você."

Ele murmurou sua resposta e sentiu-se prensado mais uma vez entre os fortes braços de seu amante. O louro sentiu as lágrimas quentes tocarem suas bochechas e seu coração tornou-se apertado. Ele seria paciente, ele esperaria Ivan estar pronto para falar, mas haveria alguma coisa que pudesse fazer além de aguardar? O que quer que o estivesse corroendo era importante o suficiente para atingi-lo de uma forma nunca vista antes e isso era assustador.

"Eu não estou lhe traindo, está bem?" O moreno ergueu o rosto e tentou de maneira desajeitada enxugar as próprias lágrimas. "Isso você pode ter certeza."

"Eu não pensei nisso..." Alaudi utilizou as mangas de seu sobretudo para enxugar as bochechas úmidas. "Muito..."

"Eu lhe amo demais para fazer uma coisa dessas. Ela realmente é minha prima, casada, dois filhos e feliz."

"Você está se explicando demais." Os olhos azuis se tornaram pequeninos.

"E eu terei muito mais a explicar, prometo." Ivan esforçou-se para sorrir.

"Eu esperarei, mas quero que me prometa que se for algo perigoso você irá me dizer antes."

O Chefe dos Cavallone o encarou e durante aqueles breves segundos Alaudi se sentiu amado novamente. Não havia resquícios do homem que lhe deu as costas e deixou o quarto sem oferecer qualquer satisfação.

"É sobre minha família." O modo como aquela palavra foi dita o fez piscar. Aquela era a primeira vez que Ivan falava sobre o assunto. _É a primeira vez que ouço sobre algum parente além do pai, que ele fala muito pouco_. Alaudi engoliu seco. Ele conhecia na pele o que era ter problemas com família. "Isso é o que posso falar por hora."

"Eu estarei esperando."

"Obrigado, Alaudi."

O moreno tocou seu rosto com as costas das mãos e o trouxe para mais um abraço. Os dois se sentaram no sofá e por um quarto de hora ele permaneceu envolvido pelo amante. Nenhum deles disse nada, nenhum deles tocou em qualquer outro assunto. O louro ouvia as batidas do coração de Ivan, música para os seus ouvidos saudosos. Aquele momento terminou quando uma das empregadas os chamou para o jantar, mas foi com relutância que ambos decidiram seguir até a mesa. Francesco e Catarina já esperavam, sentados e animados com um jantar familiar em plena sexta-feira.

A refeição trouxe de volta o sorriso do Chefe dos Cavallone, embora Alaudi sentisse que ouviria pedidos de perdão por vários dias. Ivan sempre era exagerado, entretanto, ele decidiu que se deixaria mimar o máximo possível como forma de puni-lo por fazê-lo dormir sozinho. Em determinado momento, Catarina mencionou sobre o quadro de Alaudi que Jules havia terminado, apesar de fazer mistério sobre o resultado.

"Jules disse que está pronto, mas ao mesmo tempo não está." A garotinha parecia achar aquilo extremamente profundo. "Eu acho que está perfeito."

"Desnecessário." Ele limpou o canto da boca com o guardanapo. "E eu não quero esse quadro em nenhum lugar visível."

"Mas é claro que não. Ele ficará em um local onde somente eu terei acesso." Ivan disse com orgulho e recebeu um olhar de desprezo por parte do Inspetor.

Catarina gargalhou, afirmando que também gostaria de ver o quadro às vezes.

A garotinha foi a primeira a deixar a mesa, bocejando entre as colheradas de pudim e desejando um sonolento boa noite.

"Você não disse a ela que Jules aceitou fazer parte da Família?" Francesco olhou para Ivan com desaprovação. "Catarina está acordando cedo porque acha que agora que Jules terminou o quadro ele irá embora."

"Eu me esqueci, mas farei isso amanhã." O moreno ponderou. "Vou pedir que Jules comunique pessoalmente. Ela ficará radiante."

Alaudi não era estranho ao assunto, uma vez que estava presente no dia em que o Chefe dos Cavallone fez a proposta para o pintor. Jules pareceu feliz e aceitou o convite, agradecendo a oportunidade. _Isso não é tão bom. Eu não quero mais quadros meus expostos pela casa._ O Inspetor juntou as sobrancelhas, mas intimamente planejava pedir para o francês um quadro de cada um dos herdeiros para pendurar em sua casa.

A sobremesa terminou e somente ao notar que os empregados não estavam na sala de jantar para retirar a mesa foi que Alaudi percebeu que Francesco ainda não havia subido. Ivan lançou um olhar em sua direção, que dizia claramente que ele também havia notado e não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu pedi que eles não tirassem a mesa enquanto estivéssemos aqui." O herdeiro pousou sua colher dentro da taça e limpou a boca com o guardanapo. "Eu pretendia falar sobre isso no final de semana, mas acho que hoje é uma boa oportunidade."

"O que você fez, Francesco?" O Chefe dos Cavallone apertou os olhos devagar, mas voltou à expressão normal quando Alaudi o chutou por debaixo da mesa.

"Nada, está bem? Não é por isso que eu quero falar com vocês." Francesco revirou os olhos.

"Ignore seu pai." O louro encarou o rapaz. "Sobre o que você quer falar?"

Francesco umedeceu os lábios e abaixou os olhos. Naquele breve instante ele voltou a ser o garotinho de seis anos, tímido e receoso, que não expunha seus verdadeiros sentimentos e falava baixo. _Talvez seja sobre Giuseppe._ Depois que a verdade veio à tona ele raramente via os dois juntos se não fosse a trabalho. _Eles precisam de tempo. Mais algumas semanas e tudo voltará ao que era antes. Giuseppe precisa se sentir seguro e confiante._ De sua parte, o Inspetor estava disposto a fazer tudo o que pudesse para ajudá-los.

A imagem do herdeiro mudou. Os olhos cor de mel se tornaram decididos e o garotinho deu lugar ao rapaz. Francesco olhou para ambos os pais e foi com um sorriso sereno e uma tranquilidade intocável que ele anunciou sua decisão que, ainda que viesse na forma de um pedido, havia sido feita e estava apenas sendo comunicada:

"Eu quero permissão para ir com Giotto ao Japão."

 _Continua..._


	24. XXIII

**XXIII**

Ele gostava do inverno e todas as implicações que ele trazia.

Com exceção das estradas, o trabalho se tornava mais fácil e até mesmo a ronda pela propriedade soava menos penosa do que sob o sol escaldante do verão. Do seu ponto de vista, o único ponto negativo era quando a neve começava a cair em demasia, o que aconteceria no final de janeiro e duraria até o fim da estação. Os carros só funcionariam depois de muito incentivo e as rondas precisariam ser feitas a cavalo, o que levaria o dobro do tempo e exigiria um maior número de empregados.

Pessoalmente falando, essa era a época em que Niccolò deixava sua casa com mais frequência e seguia quase todo final de semana para Roma a procura de companhia. O frio o fazia se lembrar de coisas que ele gostaria de simplesmente esquecer e não havia melhor forma de deixar o passado de lado do que nos braços de uma mulher. Normalmente, quando dezembro se iniciava, o moreno já havia se transformado em rosto conhecido em certas partes, ainda que nunca visitasse o mesmo lugar mais do que duas vezes.

Naquele dezembro, porém, Niccolò não havia ido uma única vez a Roma para _aquele_ intuito. O dinheiro que ele reservava para suas aventuras já havia preenchido totalmente a caixa marrom no fundo do guarda-roupa e ele precisou providenciar outra. Com exceção de sexo, ele não tinha nada para fazer com aquele dinheiro. Suas roupas eram novas, a casa não precisava de nenhum conserto e o dinheiro da comida e outros gastos era reservado mensalmente.

O moreno percebeu que alguma coisa estava acontecendo há algum tempo, mas somente ao encarar aquela simples caixa de madeira que ele se deu conta de que a mudança acontecera bem debaixo de seu nariz.

E a mudança tinha nome, sobrenome, profissão e um belo par de olhos castanhos.

Jules passava a maior parte do tempo na casa desde a última semana.

O chefe da segurança deixou de encontrá-lo na mansão com a frequência de antes, embora o francês sempre encontrasse tempo para Catarina. Niccolò o via basicamente ao entardecer depois que voltava para casa após um dia de trabalho. O pintor o receberia geralmente na cozinha, terminando o jantar ou, se a comida já estivesse pronta, ele sairia de seu quarto apenas para cumprimentá-lo, retornando aos seus quadros e tintas.

Aquela rotina não mudou, mesmo após o fiasco que havia sido a noite em que ele tentou, em vão, aproximar-se de Jules. A cena do sofá entraria para a lista de erros idiotas e que poderiam ter sido evitados, e não seria preciso afirmar em palavras que Niccolò desculpou-se na manhã seguinte por _"qualquer atitude que eu pudesse ter dito ou feito e que, de alguma forma, ofendeu sua honra e moral"_.

O francês recebeu o pedido de desculpas com um meio sorriso, dizendo que sua honra e moral continuavam intactas e que nada havia acontecido que merecesse um pedido tão formal de desculpas. No entanto, pediu que tal atitude não voltasse a acontecer. O moreno concordou e prometeu que não voltaria mais a tocá-lo, com ou sem o efeito da bebida.

O arrependimento que seguiu a promessa o surpreendeu em vários níveis.

A noite que ele _tentou_ seduzi-lo estava fadada ao fracasso desde o início. Niccolò sabia que não deveria beber, ainda mais em um dia de semana e por ter feito isso unicamente para apaziguar o aperto em seu coração que havia aumentado a cada dia que ele viu ou ouviu sobre a proximidade do pintor com Mario. No começo, a possível amizade entre eles não o atingiu de forma alguma. A seu ver, era natural que antigos conhecidos mantivessem contato. Além disso, o ruivo tinha agora um amante e isso _deveria_ servir para alguma coisa.

A semente da desconfiança foi plantada em um fim de tarde, quando o chefe da segurança ouviu dois empregados conversando sobre Jules. Um deles parecia ser admirador do francês, sempre mencionando sua beleza e gentileza e em como seria capaz de deixar a noiva, que vivia em outra cidade, com apenas uma palavra do pintor. Niccolò ouvia a isso sem emoção achando que a moça talvez se saísse melhor com outro pretendente. O interlocutor riu e mencionou que o jovem teria que enfrentar vários concorrentes, inclusive o _"Braço Direito do Chefe, o que já lhe faz perder sem precisar lutar. Quero dizer, você sabe sobre a fama de Mario."_

E todo mundo sabia.

Niccolò sabia sobre isso desde que passou a se interessar pelo sexo oposto. Ele descobriu, de uma maneira dolorosa, que as garotas raramente iriam enxergá-lo se ao seu lado houvesse alguém como Mario, que sempre foi capaz de ser o centro das atenções sem o menor esforço. A figura do ruivo permaneceu em sua vida por anos, como uma mancha de vinho em um tapete branco e que parecia se tornar pior com o passar do tempo. Mario tirou seu irmão de seus braços e devido ao seu egoísmo e incapacidade de comprometimento Niccolò casou-se com uma mulher que nunca escondeu o fato de ele ter sido a segunda opção. Em toda a sua vida o moreno nunca foi prioridade na vida e coração de ninguém. Todas as pessoas só tinham olhos para Mario.

Jules era igual aos demais. Ao descobrir sobre seu passado com o ruivo, o chefe da segurança se lembrava de ter suspirado, como se não houvesse nada mais comum do que ver alguém que havia passado pela cama do Braço Direito. Em certos momentos ele chegava a pensar que talvez fosse o único na Itália que não havia dormido com Mario. A conversa entre os empregados retificou algo que ele já sabia, mas, ao contrário do que esperou, saber que Mario e Jules haviam se reaproximado não lhe agradou.

Após aquele dia não foram poucas as oportunidades que ele teve de vê-los juntos. Durante a viagem de Ivan, e sem a presença de Giuseppe, o ruivo andava pela propriedade como um fantasma, procurando o que fazer e se ocupando com qualquer trabalho que aparecesse. O pintor não raramente estava ao seu lado e todas as vezes que os via juntos Niccolò sentia o estômago revirar. Era desconfortável e errado. Mario tinha um amante. E aparentemente ele vinha se mantendo fiel por anos. Então, por quê? Por que Jules depois de todo esse tempo?

O auge de suas desconfianças aconteceu em uma noite quando ele viu o francês seguir até o estacionamento. Seu trabalho já havia terminado e ele pretendia convidá-lo para jantarem fora ao invés de seguirem direto para a casa. Niccolò havia caminhado metade do percurso quando notou que o pintor não estava sozinho. Os dois pararam em frente ao veículo e daquela distância ele não conseguiu ouvir sobre o que conversavam, apesar de deduzir que fosse algo positivo, visto que Jules sorria animadamente. O moreno deu meia-volta e desistiu dos planos sobre o jantar, voltando sozinho para casa e não se surpreendendo ao vê-lo retornar depois.

A segunda chance de vê-los próximos aconteceria alguns dias depois e foi basicamente o catalisador para as duas garrafas de vinho que ele beberia ao chegar em casa. Naquela noite, o _encontro_ entre os dois não se limitou a sorrisos e risadas. De onde estava, Niccolò viu quando Mario tocou o rosto do francês e a cena ficou gravada em sua mente durante todo o caminho. O chefe da segurança sentou-se em sua sala de estar após o jantar acreditando que Jules já havia ido dormir e que poderia ter alguns minutos sozinho. Ele não entendia porque a proximidade entre o pintor e o antigo amante o incomodava tanto. _Eu sabia que Jules era fácil, então por que vê-los juntos me aborreceu tanto?_

Ele manteve seus pensamentos no francês até a pessoa em questão sentar-se ao seu lado, vindo de lugar nenhum e trazendo uma xícara de chá. Até aquele momento Niccolò estava calmo e composto, degustando sua bebida e esperando pacientemente que Jules subisse para o seu quarto. Ele só não esperava as palavras seguintes e que o fizeram sentir uma mistura de sentimentos divergentes:

"Mario me disse que Ivan tem planos de me convidar para fazer parte da Família."

Por um instante a ideia soou agradável, ele não mentiria. Niccolò não sabia como andava o trabalho na mansão, mas deduziu que o quadro de Alaudi ficaria pronto antes da Festa de final de ano. Contudo, se Jules se juntasse aos Cavallone eles continuariam a manter contato.

Se por um lado seu coração se alegrou com a ideia, por outro ele se tornou apertado, egoísta e injusto. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu alegria, sentiu raiva. Jules na mansão significava que ele continuaria próximo de Mario e seria uma questão de tempo até que retomassem o antigo relacionamento. O moreno não conhecia o atual amante do Braço Direito, apenas o viu algumas vezes, e em todos os momentos lhe custou a acreditar que um homem sério e íntegro pudesse se relacionar com a personificação de toda a degeneração já criada.

 _Ele é fácil._ O chefe da segurança repetiu mentalmente enquanto bebia sua segunda garrafa de vinho. Uma das coisas que ele não havia contado a Jules foi que suas memórias sobre a noite em que se conheceram haviam retornado. Ele se recordava de tudo, cada detalhe e cada momento que passaram juntos. Aquela noite era a prova que ele precisava para afirmar que o pintor cederia para qualquer um que oferecesse o mínimo de atenção e carinho...

O beijo foi inicialmente bem recebido e lhe deu coragem de ir um pouco mais longe. Jules aparentava ser mais frágil do que a versão em suas memórias e ele tentou não se impor totalmente por receio de machucá-lo. A carícia tinha gosto de vinho e camomila, uma peculiar combinação que se misturava com o aroma do shampoo de pêssego e o natural cheiro da pele recém-saída do banho.

Todas aquelas semanas sem ir para Roma atrás de companhia o haviam deixado saudoso por contato e seu corpo respondeu prontamente à proximidade. Entretanto, as coisas não terminariam como ele esperava. Jules não era fácil e Niccolò passou boa parte da noite sentado na sala de estar, envergonhado de sua atitude e sem saber o que fazer com aqueles estranhos novos sentimentos.

A rejeição daquela noite não atrapalhou a rotina ou a convivência que haviam estabelecido. O ocorrido não era mencionado e ambos agiam como se nada houvesse acontecido. O francês continuou a fazer-lhe companhia após as refeições, e os minutos entre xícaras de café eram silenciosos. Por várias vezes ele se recordava das palavras do pintor ao dizer que não se arrependia do modo como haviam se conhecido e que sua companhia não o aborrecia. Ouvir aquilo havia significado mais do que ele poderia imaginar, já que durante boa parte de sua vida Niccolò ouvira que por sua personalidade séria as pessoas ficavam entediadas com rapidez.

A Festa dos Cavallone era o evento mais esperado do ano e também o mais atarefado. Como chefe da segurança, era seu trabalho manter todas aquelas pessoas sãs e salvas, além de garantir que nada anormal acontecesse durante as horas em que os convidados passariam dentro da propriedade. Aquele era o dia em que todos os seguranças estavam a postos, e isso inclua até mesmo os que estavam viajando ou moravam em outras cidades.

O moreno nunca participou diretamente da festa, ocupado demais observando e dando ordens para aproveitar. Haveria seguranças disfarçados perambulando entre as pessoas e atentos a qualquer movimento suspeito. A lista de convidados era checada diariamente e a segurança começava antes do portão principal. Em duas semanas ele viveria a noite mais cansativa do ano e, embora estivesse acostumado, a responsabilidade por cuidar dos Cavallone conseguia fazer os pelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

As simulações de segurança aconteciam duas vezes por semana antes do evento principal e o tempo instável não poderia servir de empecilho. Não haveria como prever com exatidão como estaria o clima da noite do dia 24 de dezembro, por esse motivo Niccolò costumava repassar as ordens em dias bem frios ou muito chuvosos para que não fossem pegos de surpresa.

Naquela noite o clima estava perfeito para demonstrar aos seguranças mais novos os horrores de fazer a ronda na propriedade se o dia estivesse chuvoso. O temporal caia desde o final do dia anterior e, com exceção do jardim, a propriedade parecia um lamaçal. A verdade era que se na noite da festa chovesse o evento seria levado para dentro da mansão e não haveria necessidade de ir tão longe, porém, eles não sabiam disso.

Por cerca de três horas ele acompanhou uma parte dos seguranças pelas redondezas. Alguns seguravam guarda-chuvas, outros capas de chuva, mas todos estavam encharcados. O próprio moreno tremia por baixo do sobretudo ensopado, mas jamais deixaria transparecer uma fraqueza. O cargo de chefe da segurança não lhe fora dado sem motivo e se havia algo que Niccolò se orgulhava era de fazer seus subordinados andarem na linha com um mero olhar. Eles teriam ido mais longe e continuado com a ronda, no entanto, a chuva aumentou e o final do dia transformou o passeio molhado em um passeio molhado e escuro.

Ao retornar à mansão uma das empregadas o esperava na escadaria trazendo em mãos uma toalha e um guarda-chuva pendurado no braço livre. Niccolò agradeceu a gentileza, mesmo que a achasse desnecessária. Uma toalha não melhoraria sua situação e seu corpo já estava molhado, o que tornava o guarda-chuva inútil. Contudo, como sua mãe costumava dizer, a gentileza de uma mulher jamais poderia ser recusada, ainda mais de uma pessoa tão doce e prestativa como Maria.

Niccolò se afastou antes que o momento de silêncio se transformasse em outra coisa. Ele evitava ao máximo dar margem para qualquer interpretação de sua educada atenção. As intenções de Maria já haviam ficado claras, mas ele acreditava que se mantivesse distância ela perceberia sua falta de interesse e o dia em que teria de rejeitá-la verbalmente talvez nunca chegasse.

 _Ela é uma moça de família, digna e trabalhadora. Eu sei que suas intenções são o casamento, mas eu não tenho interesse em ter uma segunda esposa._ O melhor momento foi quando a porta do carro foi fechada e a temperatura quente do veículo o fez esquecer brevemente o frio que sentia. As pontas de seus dedos doíam devido ao frio e o moreno não quis pensar que precisaria lavar o carro assim que a chuva cessasse.

O caminho até sua casa foi feito devagar. Da mansão até a vila havia uma pequena estrada de pedra batida, mas que acabava sendo sufocada pela lama. Por duas vezes ele achou que o carro ficaria preso em alguma poça, entretanto, os anos dirigindo por aquele caminho o ensinaram a evitar certas partes e havia macetes para escapar dos buracos. A proximidade da vila era vista pelas luzes e ali as ruas não continham lama, logo, seguir até sua casa foi menos penoso quando adentrou à civilização. O carro de Jules estava parado no local de costume e Niccolò deduziu que ele havia retornado antes da chuva apertar. _Sábia escolha._

A porta estava destrancada quando ele a abriu e aquele foi o primeiro sinal de que alguma coisa talvez houvesse acontecido. As luzes do corredor estavam acessas e foi fácil ver as marcas molhadas de passos que seguiam até o fim e viravam o corredor. Niccolò chamou o nome do francês, mas não obteve resposta. O guarda-chuva oferecido por Maria foi pendurado no suporte e ele adentrou sua casa com passos vagarosos, as sobrancelhas juntas e uma estranha sensação na boca do estômago. As marcas de passos seguiam pela sala de estar. Ali, como se um buraco houvesse sido feito no teto, havia uma poça gigantesca de água.

E, no meio de toda a água estava Jules, deitado ao chão.

O tempo parou, somente para retornar alguns anos.

Foi naquele exato lugar que ele havia encontrado Elena inconsciente. A água da chuva havia molhado completamente seu vestido e sua pele estava pálida e gelada. Os lábios rosados ganharam um tom arroxeado, os cabelos estavam soltos e bagunçados e não havia nada naquela pessoa que lembrasse a mulher com quem havia casado. A sensação de que Elena estava se esvaindo por entre seus dedos jamais foi esquecida, assim como os dias que sucederam. Ver a esposa definhar sobre uma cama sem que ele pudesse fazer nada além de observar foi uma das piores experiências de sua vida.

A toalha tocou o chão no instante em que seus pés se moveram. Niccolò não viu ou ouviu nada. Seus braços se esticaram e envolveram Jules em um único movimento. O terror das lembranças o desestruturou e ele o trouxe para o peito com as mãos trêmulas. Seus óculos haviam caído, seus cabelos já não estavam perfeitamente ajeitados, mas nada disso importava. Pois, enquanto o abraçava com todas as suas forças, o moreno pedia silenciosamente a Deus que não o levasse. As lágrimas caíram sem que ele percebesse e os vários "Por favor" foram ditos um após o outro, abafando a respiração que era sufocada pelo abraço.

"N-Nicc... Nicco!" Jules conseguiu erguer o rosto vermelho. "Você está me sufocando!"

Niccolò piscou algumas vezes antes de tomar consciência do que acontecia. Seus olhos se abaixaram e os braços relaxaram, ainda que ele o mantivesse próximo.

"O que aconteceu?" O francês ergueu as mãos e o segurou pelo rosto.

"Você..." O chefe da segurança podia ouvir as batidas de seu próprio coração. Apesar de Jules estar em seus braços a angústia não havia diminuído.

"Eu estou bem." O pintor esticou os braços, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço e o abraçando. "Eu cai carregando um balde. Uma parte da janela está emperrada e molhou a estante."

"Que janela?" Niccolò não compreendia. Ele sequer se lembrava de que sua casa possuía janelas.

"A da sala. Eu só percebi quando voltei e deixei um bale para que a água não escorresse, mas acabei derrubando quando o trazia para a cozinha. Desculpe, eu prometo pagar pelo estrago."

"Você não tem que se preocupar com isso." O alívio que ele sentiu ao ouvir aquilo foi indescritível. Seus dedos passeavam pelos finos cabelos molhados e Niccolò se permitiu ficar naquela posição por mais alguns segundos. "Suba e vá tomar um banho, eu cuidarei do restante."

"Eu ajudarei," Jules ficou em pé, "e você está mais molhado do que eu."

"Eu tomarei banho em seguida." Ele pegou o balde que havia caído próximo a uma cadeira. Sua cabeça estava pesada, seus ouvidos zuniam e o calor de Jules não havia deixado as pontas de seus dedos.

O moreno ouviu os passos molhados que caminharam até a escadaria e depois desapareceram. Ele sentou-se na primeira cadeira que encontrou, abaixando o rosto e fechando os olhos. _O que eu estou fazendo com a minha vida?_ Os cabelos caiam-lhe à frente, desfeitos de seu penteado. Suas roupas estavam ensopadas, seus sapatos deixaram marcas de lama por boa parte da sala e a água provavelmente havia entrado por baixo do assoalho. Todavia, nada daquilo importava e o único alívio que ele sentia era saber que Jules estava bem.

A limpeza da sala demorou menos tempo do que ele esperava. A água na superfície foi completamente seca, as marcas de lama limpas e a janela próxima a estante devidamente arrumada. Se eles estivessem no verão haveria a chance de colocar a estante para secar em um dia de sol forte para talvez salvá-la. No entanto, dificilmente haveria tal possibilidade no mês de dezembro, então Niccolò aceitou que a estante que havia ganhado da família de Elena teria de ir embora. O assoalho da sala seria outro problema, mas por hora não havia nada que pudesse ser feito.

O pintor apareceu no começo da escadaria quando o chefe da segurança terminava de levar os panos molhados para a cozinha. A pele pálida ganhara um tom rosado devido à água quente e Jules vestia um pijama azul claro que combinava com seu porte físico e personalidade.

"O banho está livre," ele olhou ao redor, "eu já enchi a banheira, então suba rápido."

"Obrigado," Niccolò passou por ele, mas não sem antes esticar a mão e tocar os cabelos castanhos que estavam levemente úmidos. "Não se esqueça de secar os cabelos e vá dormir. Está frio."

"Ni-Nicco..." Ele sentiu sua camisa molhada ser puxada e virou metade do corpo. Seu sobretudo havia sido pendurado do lado de fora. "Eu sinto muito, de verdade."

"Não foi sua culpa. Eu devo ter esquecido a janela aberta."

O moreno passou as mãos pelos cabelos antes de voltar a subir. O banheiro estava quente e a fumaça que saia da água era convidativa. As peças de roupa foram retiradas devagar e caíram pesadas sobre o chão. Niccolò mergulhou na banheira, apoiando a cabeça na borda e fechando os olhos. _Meus óculos.._. Ele só notou que estava sem eles ao perceber que o teto estava embaçado. _Esse não sou eu... agir dessa forma, não sou eu..._ Niccolò cobriu seu rosto com uma das mãos, como se aquele simples gesto pudesse ser capaz de apagar o que acontecera. Não havia nenhuma explicação racional para o seu comportamento e quanto mais pensava no incidente mais certeza ele tinha de que ter Jules morando sob o mesmo teto era perigoso.

 **x**

Niccolò permaneceu no banho por um longo tempo. A água havia esfriado, mas aquele detalhe não foi suficiente para fazê-lo sair da banheira. Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça e quanto mais ele se esforçava para entender suas atitudes mais longe ele caminhava na direção da verdade. O rosto do francês esteve em sua mente o tempo todo, embora em alguns momentos ele se misturasse à face de Elena. O medo que sentiu ao imaginá-lo tendo o mesmo fim da falecida esposa fazia seu estômago dar voltas e há muito tempo ele não temia perder alguém. Nem mesmo durante os dias que passou na beirada da cama de Elena seu coração esteve tão pesado.

Ele enrolou a toalha branca ao redor da cintura, amargando a ideia de precisar seguir até o quarto para se vestir. Ao subir, o chefe da segurança sequer se lembrou de levar uma nova troca de roupas, o que significava encarar o andar mais frio da casa quase nu. _Você merece isso._ O corredor estava silencioso, as portas fechadas, mas ele viu a luz vinda por debaixo da porta de seu quarto. _Ele deve ter acendido a lareira antes de ir dormir._ Sua pele já estava arrepiada e as pontas de suas orelhas geladas devido ao cabelo molhado.

Jules levantou-se da cama assim que viu a porta sendo aberta. Em suas mãos havia um livro, que foi fechado de imediato. A lareira estava acessa e o cômodo aquecido e totalmente diferente do gelado corredor. Niccolò permaneceu imóvel, uma das mãos na maçaneta da porta enquanto a outra mantinha a toalha em uma mesma posição. A primeira pergunta que ele geralmente teria feito era saber o motivo de o francês estar em sua cama, mas não naquela noite. As dúvidas que ocuparam seu tempo durante o banho haviam desaparecido e vê-lo vestindo seu pijama azul claro e o esperando era a resposta que Niccolò procurava. Ela esteve ali o tempo todo, morando sob o mesmo teto, compartilhando refeições e estando ao seu lado silenciosamente.

A porta foi fechada e ele caminhou devagar na direção da cama. O pintor o observava quieto, ajoelhado sobre as várias camadas de cobertores e vestindo uma expressão que ele infelizmente não conseguiu ler devido à ausência de seus óculos. Seus passos cessaram ao chegar à cama e a mão livre ergueu-se, tocando o rosto de Jules e sentindo a pele quente e agradável ao toque. O francês repetiu o movimento, deixando que suas mãos subissem pelo peitoral despido. O moreno apoiou um dos joelhos sobre a cama, diminuindo a distância entre eles. Seu rosto aproximou-se devagar, esperando pela reação de sua companhia. O incidente na sala de estar não fora esquecido e se havia outro motivo para Jules estar no seu quarto ele gostaria de saber antes de dar aquele passo.

"Você tem que prometer que não vai esquecer esta noite." A voz de Jules era um sussurro.

"Eu prometo."

A mão soltou a toalha, que escorreu por suas pernas até tocar o chão. Ambas as mãos seguraram o rosto do pintor e os lábios se encontraram ao mesmo tempo. Niccolò sentiu uma estranha sensação, como se seu corpo se lembrasse daquele beijo. _É exatamente como naquela noite, no carro._ O real incentivo para ele ter levado Jules para um hotel naquela noite foi o beijo que trocaram. Há muito tempo ele não se entregava a uma carícia tão básica, mas que compartilhada com aquela pessoa parecia algo completamente diferente. Os lábios se encaixavam com perfeição e as línguas se tocavam com gentileza. Niccolò não precisava guiar, os movimentos eram naturais, como se houvessem ensaiado por anos aquela dança.

Seu corpo projetou-se à frente, deitando-se sobre Jules, mas consciente da diferença entre eles. Os lábios não se afastaram e durante longos minutos ele se permitiu mergulhar naquela carícia, sabendo que não era necessário ter pressa. Nenhum deles tinha lugar para ir ou evento para frequentar, e estavam exatamente onde gostariam de estar. Sua mão acaricia o rosto do francês, descendo por seu pescoço e abrindo os botões do pijama com cuidado. O tecido era de flanela e incrivelmente agradável ao toque. A pele por baixo daquela camada de roupa estava quente e arrepiada.

Os olhos se abriram e daquela distância ele conseguiu vê-lo como queria. Jules tinha uma expressão embriagante, os olhos semicerrados, os lábios avermelhados e as bochechas coradas. Tudo sobre aquela pessoa gritava sensualidade, mas naquela noite ele havia decidido que não repetiria o sexo impensado e regado à luxúria que haviam compartilhado quando se conheceram.

Ambos já não eram mais estranhos perfeitos que se despediriam no dia seguinte para nunca mais se verem. A convivência o mostrou o quão bondoso, atencioso e prestativo era aquele homem. Não havia nada que ele quisesse mais do que transmitir aqueles sentimentos que ele achou que jamais fosse ser capaz de sentir.

"Você precisa me ajudar," Niccolò murmurou as palavras, "o que eu devo fazer agora?"

O francês inclinou-se para o lado e colocou a mão embaixo de um dos travesseiros. Aquele movimento fez a parte do pijama que cobria o ombro esquerdo deslizar e a visão da pele nua foi demais para o moreno. Seus lábios a tocaram com possessividade, arrancando uma risada baixa do pintor que pediu que ele esperasse, embora não fizesse nada para evitar ser tocado. Os dedos pousaram na palma de sua mão e um vidro escuro e pequenino lhe foi entregue. _O que é isso? Eu não tenho essas coisas._

"E... Eu posso me preparar se quiser." Jules juntou as sobrancelhas e seu rosto se tornou vermelho. "A-Acho melhor eu fazer isso. Sim, eu posso cuidar disso."

"Não, eu sei o que fazer, mas não sabia o que deveria usar." Niccolò encarou o frasco em sua mão. Ele pretendia usar a própria saliva. "O que é isso?"

"Eu comprei..."

"Por quê?"

Sua companhia arregalou os olhos e juntou as sobrancelhas encarando-o em silêncio e com uma expressão incrédula. Ao perceber que Niccolò estava sendo genuinamente curioso a coloração avermelhada se intensificou e ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

"Por favor, não me faça dizer em voz alta!"

"Você sempre tem isso com você?" A tampa era difícil de abrir e ao aproximá-lo do nariz ele sentiu um leve aroma de baunilha.

"Claro que não!" A voz soava abafada. "Eu apenas..." Ele vez menção de se virar, mas os joelhos do moreno, um de cada lado de seu corpo, impossibilitaram a ação. "... esperava usar... com você... talvez."

 _Oh..._ Ele sentiu-se sorrir. Suas mãos tocaram as do francês e os dedos se entrelaçaram. A expressão naquele rosto era tão excitante que Niccolò sentiu-se afortunado por ser o único capaz de vê-lo daquela forma naquela noite. Seus lábios ensaiaram o beijo, mas desceram até o pescoço, tocando a pele e provocando a orelha esquerda.

"Eu vou manter a luz acessa. Esta noite eu quero ver você por inteiro."

Jules tentou cobrir novamente a face, mas Niccolò não permitiu. Só havia uma forma de evitar que ele tentasse se esconder e o beijo foi a solução daquele problema. O frasco de vidro foi colocado sobre a cama e o chefe da segurança terminou de tirar a parte de cima do pijama. Por onde sua mão passava a pele se arrepiava e, quando seus dedos esbarraram acidentalmente em um dos mamilos, o gemido do francês tremeu entre seus lábios. _Ele é incrivelmente sensível._

Os olhos verdes se abaixaram e foi impossível ignorar o corpo parcialmente despido. Seus lábios desceram pelo pescoço, seguindo pelo ombro até tocar um dos mamilos. Sua língua o envolveu enquanto a ponta de seus dentes o mordiscaram. Jules tremeu, gemendo sem nenhum pudor. As memórias da primeira noite que haviam passado juntos retornara, mas o sexo que fizeram foi tão intenso e bagunçado que ele não conseguia se lembrar das partes do corpo do pintor capazes de obter aquelas reações. O que ele se recordava vivamente era da sensação de estar dentro de Jules.

Os dois mamilos receberam igual atenção e quando seus lábios desceram pelo abdômen eles estavam vermelhos e arrepiados. Ao chegar àquela área, Niccolò notou a mancha úmida na calça do pijama. A peça foi retirada sem muito esforço e a ereção estava completamente molhada. O pré-orgasmo escorria pelo sexo, tocando o interior da coxa direita e formando um indecente caminho. A visão atingiu seu próprio baixo ventre, cuja ereção havia aparecido durante o beijo.

Ele não sabia se existia alguma regra ou manual sobre sexo entre homens. Se havia partes que deveriam ser tocadas somente com as mãos ou que não deveriam ser tocadas de maneira alguma. O que ele sabia era que todo o seu corpo desejava aquela pessoa, independente de seu sexo, exatamente como na noite em que se conheceram.

A língua tocou a base, subindo em um lento movimento e sentindo toda a extensão do membro. Ao chegar à ponta, o moreno envolveu o sexo de uma vez, deixando que ele tocasse o fundo de sua garganta. O gosto lembrava um pouco suor e misturava-se ao cheiro da pele de Jules, que já era excitante. O francês gemeu alto e Niccolò sentiu uma das mãos em seus cabelos. Os dedos entravam pelos fios negros e ele viu aquilo como um sinal de que havia acertado em sua escolha de carícias.

Niccolò estava perdido e tocava o que lhe excitava esperando obter alguma reação positiva. _Ele também é um homem. Eu entendo o que certamente vai agradá-lo._ Entretanto, embora houvesse iniciado, ele não sabia o que deveria fazer, então permaneceu provocando a ereção com sua língua, dando mais atenção às áreas que obtinham as reações mais intensas.

"Ni-Ni..." A voz de Jules saia em partes. Os dedos em seus cabelos haviam se tornado mais fortes. "P-Pare, por favor."

Aquele pedido não condizia com a realidade e o moreno precisou ponderar se deveria ou não obedecer. A escolha por ignorá-lo pareceu a mais óbvia, uma vez que ele deduziu o motivo do pedido ter sido feito. O pré-orgasmo havia se tornado mais espesso e pelo modo como o sexo vibrava dentro de sua boca ele suspeitou que Jules estava próximo do orgasmo. A ideia do que deveria ser feito quando isso acontecesse não chegou a ser avaliada e ele teve tempo apenas de mover um pouco a cabeça.

O clímax atingiu seu peitoral e ele precisou esticar a mão para pegar a toalha que estava ao chão. O francês havia se virado e cobria o rosto com um dos travesseiros, repetindo várias vezes algumas expressões em francês. Niccolò achou a cena hilária, contudo, seu desejo era muito superior à vontade de provocá-lo. O pequeno pote de vidro foi aberto e a consistência viscosa e incolor parecia uma espécie de óleo. Um pouco do conteúdo foi virado em sua mão e ele inclinou-se sobre o pintor, dando curtos beijos em seu abdômen desnudo para distraí-lo de suas reais intenções. Dois de seus dedos se posicionaram e em um rápido movimento invadiram a entrada sem muito esforço.

Jules tremeu, abraçando um pouco mais o travesseiro, mas sem tentar evitar o toque. Suas pernas foram deliberadamente afastadas, o que havia facilitado os movimentos. O chefe da segurança movia os dedos devagar, experimentando aquela nova sensação e atento às reações do francês. A parte mais fascinante aconteceu depois de algum tempo, quando ele viu a ereção de Jules retornar e reagir ao ritmo dos dedos. Um terceiro havia sido adicionado e a resistência dos músculos havia diminuído. O travesseiro foi afastado e ele percebeu que sua companhia já não conseguia se controlar.

O peitoral, pescoço e rosto estavam absurdamente vermelhos. A cabeça havia pendido para trás e os gemidos eram altos e sedutores. O corpo havia se rendido completamente, mergulhado naquela incrível sensação. Niccolò sabia que estava próximo de seu próprio limite, porém, observá-lo era ao mesmo tempo tentador e hipnotizante. Os lábios desciam pelo pescoço e ele ouvia os gemidos próximos aos seus ouvidos, como uma agradável música.

Niccolò teria ficado mais algum tempo provocando-o, mas seu baixo ventre implorava um pouco de atenção. O francês já recebia facilmente três de seus dedos, contudo, ele passou um pouco mais do óleo lubrificante sobre seu sexo para ter certeza de que não o machucaria. Todos aqueles truques lhe eram desconhecidos até aquela noite, ainda que já houvesse escutado em algumas ocasiões sobre relações sexuais entre homens.

Suas mãos contornaram a cintura, descendo pelo quadril e se surpreendendo por seu tamanho. O pintor tinha uma estrutura pequena e frágil, quase feminina. O moreno pegou o travesseiro que havia ido parar no meio da cama e o colocou embaixo do quadril de sua companhia, achando que aquela posição seria menos dolorosa.

Ele só percebeu que tremia quando posicionou a ereção rente à entrada. Sua respiração estava alta e sua única vontade era penetrá-lo em um só movimento e possuí-lo de modo impensado, como havia feito naquela noite. Todavia, seu sexo entrou devagar, recebendo certa resistência. Jules era demasiado apertado e não houve um segundo em que ele não receou machucá-lo. Seus olhos estiveram atentos, vigilantes e buscando algum sinal de desconforto. _Parece impossível de entrar. Ele é pequeno e apertado demais._

Para seu total contentamento, Jules não exibiu nada além de um meio sorriso quando o membro o penetrou completamente. Sua nova ereção estava úmida com pré-orgasmo e durante os segundos que se conservou imóvel Niccolò se dedicou a admirá-lo. Suas mãos seguraram o quadril e seu corpo moveu-se um pouco para trás, retirando-se quase completamente somente para penetrá-lo em seguida. Aqueles movimentos lentos ocuparam preciosos minutos e a cada vez que ele voltava a invadi-lo o francês gemia.

Quando sentiu menos pressão ao redor de seu membro, o moreno se inclinou e aumentou a frequência de seus movimentos. Jules o envolveu em um forte abraço, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço e gemendo docemente. Ao conseguiu impor seu ritmo, Niccolò passou a focar-se no que fazia, percebendo que certos movimentos conseguiam reações mais intensas. Ele não era estranho a sexo, mas sexo com outro homem era um mistério, portanto, sua atenção esteve o tempo todo em seu parceiro.

"N... Nicco..." O pintor ergueu um pouco o rosto avermelhado. "Você pode se mover mais rápido..."

"Eu não quero lhe machucar." Ele respondeu com os lábios próximos, quase se esbarrando. "Esta noite eu quero fazer amor com você, não somente sexo."

Os olhos castanhos piscaram e Jules meneou a cabeça em positivo, corando ainda mais. Niccolò sentiu as mãos apertarem suas costas e um tímido meio sorriso cruzou seus lábios. Todas aquelas novas sensações o faziam agir diferente, uma pessoa distinta daquela que ele costumava ser. Para alguém que sempre viu sexo como um ato mecânico, querer satisfazer a outra parte soava como algo novo.

O chefe da segurança começou a entender um pouco mais da dinâmica após algum tempo. Quando seu corpo ajoelhou-se sobre a cama e ele passou a mover-se naquela posição as reações mudaram. Os gemidos eram mais sensuais e em determinado momento Jules murmurou para que ele se movesse mais fundo. Metade dos pedidos era em francês e, embora não entendesse nada da língua além dos cumprimentos básicos, Niccolò tinha certeza de que aquelas palavras não eram ditas normalmente durante uma conversa.

O foco em sua companhia havia retirado um pouco a atenção de seu próprio prazer, mas que não poderia continuar negligenciado. Conforme os movimentos aumentavam, os músculos ao redor de seu sexo se tornavam apertados. O moreno sentiu os primeiros arrepios quando mudou de posição e depois de alguns minutos seu corpo já dava sinais de que o orgasmo estava próximo.

Ele gostaria de continuar a admirá-lo e fechou os olhos na esperança de que pudesse prolongar um pouco o que faziam. Sua tentativa, porém, durou até Jules começar a chamar seu nome. Os olhos verdes de abriram e vê-lo olhando-o daquela forma, nu e completamente à mercê de seus caprichos, foi suficiente para acabar com seu autocontrole.

Niccolò não teve tempo para ponderar o que deveria fazer. Seu clímax o preencheu, mas seus movimentos não cessaram, não quando a ereção do pintor parecia dolorosamente implorar por alívio. Sua mão direita subiu pelo membro e tudo o que precisou foram alguns movimentos e Jules arqueou as costas do colchão, pintando uma parte de seu peitoral com o próprio orgasmo.

Os gemidos cessaram, a cama parou de ranger e as respirações altas e descompassadas foram os únicos sons compartilhados. A cama estava uma bagunça, com metade dos cobertores caídos ao chão. Havia marcas de suor, sêmen e óleo lubrificante pelos lençóis. Normalmente, tal desarrumação seria inconcebível vindo de alguém como ele, mas naquela noite aquele cenário bagunçado parecia a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Eles deitaram lado a lado, mas não permaneceram afastados por muito tempo. Jules aninhou-se em seus braços e o trouxe para um beijo. A carícia foi longa, com eventuais pausas, mas que retornava com naturalidade. Niccolò sabia o que aquilo significava e estranhou aquela atitude Suas noites com companhias geralmente acabavam depois de uma única vez, logo, aquele desejo de estar novamente dentro daquela pessoa era incomum. _Ele me mudou... em vários sentidos._

Aquela realização deveria assustá-lo, visto que o moreno não era uma pessoa muito suscetível a mudanças. Todavia, ao virar-se e ficar sobre o francês, sendo observado por brilhantes olhos castanhos, Niccolò pensou que, talvez, mudar não fosse uma coisa ruim. Que haveria vantagens em tornar-se outra coisa, ser outro alguém para alguém.

 **x**

A noite passada em seu quarto foi apenas o começo.

Niccolò foi ao trabalho no dia seguinte sentindo-se incrivelmente bem. A chuva havia dado uma trégua e o tempo frio era convidativo e bem-vindo. Seu humor estava excelente e até os empregados notaram a mudança, principalmente porque ele não os obrigou a fazer uma ronda completa na propriedade. O chefe da segurança não havia visto Jules pela manhã, deixando-o dormindo profundamente em sua cama. _Ele deve estar exausto._ Ao contrário da primeira vez, as lembranças estavam bem vivas em sua mente e o visitaram em vários momentos durante o dia.

Seus encontros com o francês aconteceram esporadicamente. Jules foi à mansão depois do almoço e ele o viu de longe algumas vezes, mas sem nenhuma chance de contato direto, uma palavra, um olhar. Ao retornar, no final da tarde, o pintor já estava em casa e terminava o jantar. Aquela rotina não mudou e eles dividiram a mesa e conversaram sobre o dia que tiveram. Jules falou pouco, os olhos um pouco baixos e por um instante Niccolò achou que tivesse alguma ligação com a noite anterior. Suas dúvidas não se concretizaram e, quando se sentaram na sala de estar para apreciarem uma xícara de café, sua companhia compartilhou o que havia tirado momentaneamente o sorriso de seu rosto.

A explicação foi superficial e não entrou em nenhum detalhe. Aparentemente, Francesco pretendia acompanhar Giotto para o Japão. Ivan foi contra a ideia, a princípio, mas acabara cedendo. Ninguém sabia por quanto tempo o herdeiro ficaria longe, no entanto, Jules escutou as empregadas conversando e uma delas havia dito que ele pretendia terminar os estudos no exterior.

"Giuseppe está inconsolável," ele suspirou, "e eu nem sei o que dizer para animá-lo."

Niccolò tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas não encontrou nada. Ele não sabia por que Francesco havia decidido ir para o outro lado do mundo, contudo, simpatizava com os sentimentos de Giuseppe. _Talvez ele o acompanhe. Seria uma boa experiência._ O moreno juntou as sobrancelhas, surpreso com aquela linha de pensamento. O Braço Direito sempre foi seu talismã da sorte pessoal, sua motivação para ir trabalhar por muitos dias. Entretanto, a ideia de não vê-lo por um tempo não o afetou como ele esperava. Claro, ele sentiria falta de sua companhia, mas saber que o jovem homem estava acompanhado da pessoa que realmente amava fazia a aceitação tornar-se óbvia.

Jules terminou seu café e deixou-se pender para o lado, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Niccolò, que tocou seus cabelos com a mão esquerda tentando de alguma forma consolá-lo. Aquele primeiro contato não se limitou aos minutos silenciosos no sofá e não demorou a que ambos subissem para o segundo andar, de mãos dadas e com um único pensamento em mente. A noite terminou, mais uma vez, no quarto do moreno entre gemidos e lençóis. Dessa vez o chefe da segurança estava mais _experiente_ , mesmo que sua tolerância houvesse diminuído. A necessidade de tocá-lo havia aumentado e durante o tempo que compartilharam sobre a cama não houve um mero segundo em que ele desejasse estar em outro lugar.

Os dias seguintes foram uma repetição daquelas noites. Eles não se encontravam durante o dia, mas passavam as noites juntos. Os finais de semana eram livres, porém, devido à proximidade da Festa de Final de Ano ele optou por folgar apenas no sábado e trabalhar meio período no domingo. Pela primeira vez em sua vida Niccolò não sentiu falta do trabalho ou mal por estar em casa ao invés de se ocupar com algo produtivo.

O sábado foi passado sobre a cama com raras pausas para as refeições e isso porque Jules insistiu, entre risadas e beijos, que eles precisavam se alimentar. O moreno nunca se sentiu tão livre, sem responsabilidades e completamente à vontade ao lado de outro ser humano. Nenhum instante ao lado da esposa havia sido tão honesto e livre de convenções, já que, apesar de casados, sempre houve um véu invisível entre eles, como se o matrimônio não houvesse conseguido uni-los emocionalmente.

Depois das horas de luxúria durante o dia, ele achou justo que tivessem uma noite de sono completa. O francês dormiu quase automaticamente, o rosto confortável no travesseiro. Niccolò demorou um pouco mais a pegar no sono, observando-o por algum tempo. Nenhum deles havia dito nada sobre a circunstância em que se encontravam. Era bem mais simples render-se aos desejos carnais do que sentar e discutir o que estavam fazendo. _Ele é parte da Família agora._

As pontas de seus dedos tiraram uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre os olhos. Jules moveu-se na cama, mas não acordou, indo se esconder em seu peitoral. O chefe da segurança o envolveu devagar, como já havia feito em outras noites, sentindo o cheiro do shampoo fazer cócegas em seu nariz e imaginando que poderia se acostumar àquela vida.

O domingo amanheceu frio e preguiçoso.

O pintor não estava ao seu lado na cama ao despertar e Niccolò deduziu que ele estivesse no andar de baixo. Seu corpo arrastou-se até o banheiro, onde ele permaneceu até sair apresentável, de banho tomado e com os cabelos perfeitamente arrumados. Havia barulho no primeiro andar, no entanto, ao contrário do que ele havia pensado, Jules não estava preparando o café ou lendo alguma coisa na sala de estar. O cheiro do café já feito inundava toda a casa, delicioso e convidativo. A mesa estava posta com pães e frutas, mas não haveria companhia para aquela refeição.

Havia duas malas no corredor e o francês estava muito bem vestido para alguém que iria tomar café da manhã. Seu sobretudo estava abotoado, o cachecol em seu pescoço combinava com sua boina, ainda que o deixasse mais pálido. Niccolò olhou para Jules, que havia parado ao lado das malas, e ofereceu uma expressão confusa. O silêncio deveria ser autoexplicativo, todavia, ele simplesmente não compreendia o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu terminei o quadro." O francês tomou a voz.

"Como ficou?" Niccolò não sabia.

"É uma de minhas obras-primas. Ivan disse que iria pendurá-lo em seu quarto, mas Alaudi ameaçou nunca mais pisar na casa se isso acontecer." Jules sorriu, mas o sorriso não durou muito tempo. "O combinado foi que eu moraria aqui até que terminasse o quadro, e suspeito que jamais serei capaz de retribuir tudo o que você fez por mim durante essas semanas. Se você não houvesse estendido a mão e me ajudado eu não sei o que teria acontecido. Eu estava perdido, embora não quisesse assumir."

Niccolò ouvia em silêncio. As frases faziam sentido, mas ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo. As malas e o agradecimento eram fáceis de compreender, contudo, parte dele não queria acreditar. _Eu me esqueci completamente que Jules ficaria apenas por um tempo._ A conversa que tiveram no quarto do pintor, em Roma, retornou, entretanto, por um instante ele achou que tudo permaneceria como estava. _O que aconteceu entre nós nesses últimos dias foi apenas casual?_ Seus olhos se abaixaram e ele percebeu que havia muito que gostaria de dizer, mas sabia que, no final, acabaria ficando em silêncio.

"Você tem um lugar para voltar?"

"Sim," Jules abaixou o rosto e ajeitou a boina. Daquela posição ele não conseguia ver seu rosto. "Bem, eu não quero lhe atrasar para o trabalho. Como faço parte da Família acabaremos nos vendo com certa frequência. De qualquer forma, muito obrigado por tudo."

O francês retirou a luva que cobria a mão direita e a estendeu na direção de Niccolò, que a segurou com firmeza. O aperto de mão foi curto e Jules não se deu ao trabalho de recolocar a luva, abaixando-se e pegando as malas. O moreno ficou onde estava, vendo-o seguir pelo corredor, abrir a porta e sair. Aquelas pequenas costas pareciam menores e o barulho da porta sendo fechada o fez piscar. O perfume era a única coisa que havia ficado para trás e, quando ele se dissipasse completamente, não haveria nenhum vestígio de que Jules um dia houvesse estado ali.

Niccolò virou-se, subindo a escada e pretendendo pegar seu sobretudo antes de ir para a mansão. Todavia, após os primeiros degraus seu corpo não prosseguiu. As pernas se tornaram pesadas e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. Nada. Não havia barulho e a casa estava desconfortavelmente quieta e vazia. Não havia o som de passos pelos cômodos ou o barulho de pratos e panelas. Às vezes, ao ler o jornal, havia uma baixa risada vinda da sala de estar. Ao retornar para casa, no final do dia, não haveria ninguém para recebê-lo. Suas refeições seriam feitas sozinho e os encontros seriam vagos e distantes. As semanas passadas ao lado daquela pessoa seriam somente lembranças.

"Eu não quero isso."

Ele murmurou as palavras apertando as mãos ao lado do corpo. _Quando foi que ele se tornou tão importante para mim?_ Os olhos verdes se ergueram e Niccolò virou-e novamente na direção do corredor. Os passos começaram lentos, como um caminhar, mas não demorou a que ele quase corresse na direção da porta. _Se eu me apressar consigo pegá-lo no caminho._

O chefe da segurança não tinha ideia do que faria ou diria quando o visse, apenas sabia que não poderia permanecer parado, como havia feito durante toda a sua vida. Quando seu pai expulsou seu irmão de casa, ele nada fez além de observar. Quando a mão de Elena lhe foi oferecida, ele a aceitou sem questionar, mesmo que não sentisse absolutamente nada pela moça. Sua vida havia sido uma sucessão de erros e Niccolò sabia que se não fosse atrás de Jules aquele erro, em particular, iria assombrá-lo para sempre.

E, independente do que o francês fosse dizer, a certeza de que havia feito tudo o que estava ao seu alcance soava infinitamente melhor do que imaginar as possibilidades.

A porta foi aberta em um único movimento e se ele não houvesse sido mais rápido e segurado na beirada interna da porta teria batido de frente com a pessoa que estava na soleira. Ao seu lado, as duas malas estavam pousadas ao chão, e daquele ângulo tudo o que o moreno viu foi o topo da boina azul escura.

Jules ergueu o rosto e o coração de Niccolò pulou uma batida. Os belos olhos castanhos claros estavam vermelhos e os cílios úmidos com lágrimas. A expressão em sua face ao vê-lo foi de total surpresa misturada com genuína felicidade. As mãos tocaram a camisa branca, uma delas ainda sem as luvas, e o pintor deu um passo à frente enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por ambas as bochechas.

"Eu não quero ir!" A voz soou desesperada. "E-Eu sei que não deveria dizer isso. Eu sei que não mereço mais do que você já fez por mim, mas eu não quero ficar longe de você!"

O belo rosto afundou em seu peito e o choro foi doloroso. Os dedos que apertavam a camisa tremiam e Niccolò não hesitou em abraçá-lo. Seus lábios formaram um meio sorriso e o peso em seu coração desapareceu. _Agora, eu entendo. Eu tive que esperar um longo tempo por você._

"Jules." O nome foi dito baixo, mas ele ouviu-se claramente. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele o pronunciava com sinceridade.

O francês tremeu e hesitou. Sua cabeça continuou baixa por alguns instantes e ele deu um passo para trás, apressando-se em enxugar o rosto.

"De-Des—"

"Eu também não quero que você vá." Niccolò tomou a voz ao perceber que eles caminhavam para um mal-entendido. "Eu vivi minha vida inteira sem você, mas já não consigo me imaginar sem ter-lhe ao meu lado."

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram e o moreno enxugou as bochechas com as costas de uma das mãos. Jules entreabriu os lábios, porém, parecia tão inocentemente perdido que tudo o que conseguiu foi gaguejar.

"E-Eu não mereço. Eu sou... sujo, e você não seria benquisto ao lado de alguém como eu. Eu sei que minha vontade de estar ao seu lado é egoísta." A voz soou trêmula e vê-lo falando daquela forma tão negativa sobre si mesmo o deixou triste. _Porque era exatamente assim que eu o via..._

Niccolò não tinha certeza da coisa certa a ser dita naquele tipo de situação. Ele nunca havia vivido nada parecido e aquela era sua primeira vez em vários sentidos. Confissões, trocas mútuas de sentimentos e conversas íntimas nunca foram seu forte. Sua incapacidade de expressar-se diretamente era um de seus maiores defeitos, mas ele não queria ouvi-lo falando daquela forma sobre si.

Durante aqueles quase dois meses o chefe da segurança havia visto tantas partes diferentes daquela pessoa, que por diversas vezes ele se arrependeu de um dia tê-lo considerado volúvel e superficial. _O que eu posso dizer para me fazer entender?_

A mão que estava na úmida bochecha desceu, acariciando-a até o pescoço. Niccolò precisou se inclinar, visto que a diferença de altura não era pequena. Seus lábios tocaram os de Jules e ele sentiu o gosto salgado das lágrimas. A carícia foi breve, no entanto, teve mais significados do que ele conseguiria explicar. Demonstrações públicas de afeto não faziam parte de sua personalidade, mas talvez fosse a hora de deixar seu antigo eu para trás. O moreno não se importou de estarem na porta da entrada ou que alguém pudesse vê-los. A única coisa em sua mente era transmitir o que realmente sentia por aquela pessoa e fazê-la entender seu real valor.

"Se não ficou claro, eu estou dizendo que estou apaixonado por você." O meio sorriso retornou e dessa vez ele sentiu-se genuinamente sorrir. "Sei que não sou a pessoa mais fácil desse mundo, mas se estiver disposto a me dar uma chance eu gostaria que continuasse a morar comigo, dessa vez por tempo indeterminado, embora eu gostaria que fosse para sempre."

As palavras deixaram seus lábios com uma estranha naturalidade e provavelmente ele havia gastado sua cota de sinceridade para uma vida inteira. _Eu já perdi muito, fiz escolhas erradas e deixei que escolhessem por mim, mas não mais._ O pintor piscou algumas vezes e seu rosto, que já estava corado por causa do choro, tornou-se vermelho. Seus braços se esticaram e o abraço dessa vez foi apertado e forte. Niccolò divertia-se internamente com aquelas reações tão honestas, sentindo que havia finalmente dado um passo certo.

"Nicco!" O francês ergueu a face e o olhou com seriedade. As mãos seguraram seu rosto e as sobrancelhas se juntaram. "Eu amo você! Eu quero que saiba disso antes de qualquer coisa!"

"Eu sei." Niccolò sorriu. Ele sabia que acabaria se reacostumando a ser chamado daquela maneira. _Somente uma pessoa me chamava dessa forma, mas ele não está mais aqui._ "Vamos entrar, está gelado aqui fora."

O moreno abaixou-se e pegou as malas do chão, apesar de Jules insistir que poderia levá-las sozinho. Aquele gesto poderia parecer simples, mas para ele significou muito. Quando a porta se fechou em suas costas, Niccolò silenciosamente disse adeus à vida que havia levado até conhecê-lo. A pessoa que ele costumava ser já não mais existia e, embora houvesse lutado contra aquela mudança nas últimas semanas, não havia mais para onde fugir. A pessoa responsável por aquela mudança caminhava um pouco à frente, retirando a boina e o cachecol e exibindo um largo e contente sorriso que aqueceu seu coração. Ela o havia salvado de si mesmo e dado significado à sua vida.

"O que acha de tomarmos café?"

Jules virou-se antes de subir o primeiro degrau. Niccolò não respondeu de imediato, aproveitando para admirá-lo agir tão feliz. A casa era a mesma, contudo, parecia completamente diferente.

"Hm... mas você irá se atrasar..." O francês insistiu em segurar uma das malas e eles subiram juntos até o segundo andar.

"Não se preocupe com isso."

O chefe da segurança andava na frente e foi sem culpa que ele passou pelo antigo cômodo do pintor e seguiu diretamente para o seu. O francês parou na metade do caminho e olhou de seu quarto provisório para Niccolò antes de sorrir e apressar-se para se juntar a ele.

"P-Por que você está fechando a porta?" Jules riu. A mala havia ficado no chão e ele havia caminhado de costas, parando apenas ao sentir a cama na parte interior de suas pernas.

Niccolò sorriu e desfez o nó de sua gravata. O café da manhã precisaria esperar.

Aquele era o começo do seu final feliz.

 _Continua..._


	25. XXIV

**XXIV**

Giuseppe sentia como se aqueles últimos dias houvessem sido um sonho.

Ele acordava cedo, tomava café ao lado de Mario e seguia para mansão. O trabalho variava, embora com a aproximação da Festa de Final de Ano todos os subordinados estivessem sobrecarregados com tarefas distintas. Aquela época era sempre caótica, mas a certeza de que os dias pós-Festa seriam tranquilos e entediantes fazia com que todos se motivassem. Ao anoitecer, ele retornaria para casa com o irmão e após o jantar seguiria para cama. A sensação de que vivia o mesmo dia várias vezes não incomodava mais do que as poucas lembranças do que havia feito. De repente, Giuseppe desejou que aquele ciclo interminável nunca terminasse, visto que a certeza da tranquilidade futura estava ameaçada.

Quando o domingo chegou, anunciando que faltava uma semana para o evento, o louro optou por ficar em casa. Geralmente, ele passaria aquele dia na mansão e na companhia de Francesco, porém, naquele domingo ele não se sentia muito inclinado a sair de casa. A limpeza da sala de jantar estava pendente e há algum tempo ele não escolhia algo delicioso para cozinhar. Mario havia ido para a mansão e provavelmente seguiria para Roma para passar o restante do dia com Giulio. _Essa época é atarefada e ele mal tem tempo de vê-lo._ Giuseppe sorriu decidido a fazer um caldo de abóbora com carne. O inverno pedia uma refeição quente e que lhe desse energia.

A sala de jantar estava mais bagunçada do que o esperado. O ruivo nunca foi bom com tarefas domésticas e Giuseppe trouxe para si a responsabilidade por cuidar daquela parte. Os móveis foram colocados na sala de estar e por algumas horas ele se ocupou em deixar seu assoalho brilhando. A mesa ganhou uma toalha nova e que havia sido comprada há algum tempo e estivera esquecida em uma gaveta.

O Braço Direito olhou o resultado com um sorriso satisfeito, principalmente porque boa parte da manhã havia passado. _Agora, o almoço._ Ele deixou a sala de jantar, mas não chegou a entrar na cozinha quando escutou alguém bater à porta. Seu coração pulou uma batida e por um instante ele pensou em não atender, no entanto, se conhecia bem demais e jamais conseguiria viver sabendo que deixou alguém esperando na soleira de sua casa.

O visitante era alto e trazia em uma das mãos uma pequena cesta enquanto a outra segurava uma garrafa de vinho. Ele vestia um sobretudo negro, assim como seus cabelos. Aquela cor sempre destacava seus olhos, deixando o verde vivo e dando certo charme ao rosto masculino que possuía. Giuseppe sorriu largamente, surpreso e feliz por receber aquela inusitada visita.

"Bom dia," Giulio ofereceu um caloroso meio sorriso, "espero não ter chegado tarde para o almoço."

"Você chegou na hora certa. Eu ainda não comecei a prepará-lo." O louro afastou-se da entrada e fez sinal para que ele entrasse.

"Ótimo, porque eu trouxe a sobremesa... e pães. Mario disse que você talvez fizesse sopa."

"Você passou na mansão?"

"Sim, eu sei como esses dias são ocupados por aqui." Giuseppe levou à cesta e a garrafa de vinho para cozinha e o moreno se juntou a ele depois de retirar o sobretudo. "Mario deve estar exausto e achei perigoso deixá-lo dirigir."

"Obrigado pela consideração. Eu também fico preocupado, mas ele não se importa."

"Eu sei."

"Se você quiser pode passar a noite aqui," ele jamais deixaria que sua presença fosse um empecilho para a felicidade do irmão, "eu irei para a mansão. Amanhã terei de estar lá cedo de qualquer forma."

"Não é necessário, mas obrigado. Estou tentando convencer Alaudi a pedir uma licença de alguns dias. Eu quero que ele passe o máximo de tempo com Francesco enquanto ele ainda está por aqui."

Aquela parte da conversa coincidiu com o exato instante em que Giuseppe pousou a cesta sobre a mesa da cozinha. Ele agradeceu mentalmente pelo apoio, pois evitou que a derrubasse. Ouvir aquelas palavras fez seu sangue gelar e foi impossível não se sentir incomodado. Aquele era um assunto que ele evitava pensar com todas as suas forças.

"Desculpe." A voz de Giulio soou baixa. "Eu não tive a intenção..."

"Não, por favor, não é culpa sua." Ele abaixou os olhos e virou-se, esforçando-se para sorrir. "Cedo ou tarde eu precisarei me acostumar com isso."

O Vice-Inspetor o estudou por alguns instantes e seus olhos correram pela cozinha.

"O que você pretendia fazer para o almoço?"

"Caldo de abóbora com carne. Os ingredientes estão prontos. Se você estiver com fome eu posso começar agora."

"Eu estou bem e Mario deve vir um pouco mais tarde. Pensei em conversarmos enquanto bebemos um pouco de chá, o que acha?" Giuseppe sentiu-se um pouco mal por preocupá-lo, mas a ideia de ter alguém para conversar soava tentadora. "Eu ajudarei com o preparo do almoço. Faremos tudo na metade do tempo."

"Eu gosto da ideia."

Os dois seguiram para a biblioteca após o preparo do chá. Giulio carregou as xícaras e o cheiro de canela aqueceu o cômodo. O louro acomodou-se depois de acender a lareira e precisou de alguns goles de chá para ter coragem de começar a falar. Havia tantas dúvidas e sentimentos conflitantes em seu peito que ele não sabia ao certo como transformar tudo aquilo em palavras.

A notícia da ida de Francesco ao Japão ainda estava fresca em sua mente e a conversa que teve com o herdeiro assombrava suas noites, fazendo-o acordar de sobressalto e procurar o calendário apenas para ter certeza de que ele ainda não havia viajado.

Um mês. Em um mês ele precisaria aprender a viver sem o amor de sua vida.

"Eu não sei o que farei quando ele for para o Japão. Pensei muito a respeito, mas não consigo chegar a nenhuma conclusão." O Braço Direito encarou o líquido escuro dentro de sua caneca e um sorriso triste escapou por seus lábios. "Eu nunca pensei que um dia iria me separar dele."

"Quando Mario me contou eu fiquei realmente surpreso, e imagino que para você deve ter sido um choque."

"Tudo... parou. Desde que ele me contou é como se minha vida de repente houvesse parado."

Ele deu mais um gole em seu chá e acomodou-se melhor no sofá. Mario havia tentado ter aquela conversa com ele por várias ocasiões, contudo, Giuseppe não se sentia pronto para falar com o irmão sobre seus sentimentos, exatamente porque não sabia ao certo o que deveria sentir. Os olhos azuis se ergueram e ele notou que estava sendo observado. O rosto de Mario brotou em sua mente e a presença do moreno fez todo o sentido.

"Mario pediu que você viesse falar comigo, não foi?"

"Sim e não. Eu teria vindo sem que ele me pedisse, mas seu irmão está preocupado. Mario acha que você está novamente escondendo o que sente."

"Eu não estou escondendo nada, porque eu não sei o que deveria sentir." Ele suspirou. "Eu deveria estar bravo? Feliz? O que eu sinto e como eu deveria me sentir não condizem com a realidade. E a única verdade que eu sei é que Francesco irá para bem longe e não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito."

A voz falhou ao final e o louro identificou a tristeza que vinha lhe acompanhando desde as últimas conversas com Francesco. _Quando voltei de viagem nós conversamos sobre a nossa relação e ele disse que esperaria eu estar pronto._ Giuseppe temia que o herdeiro fosse lhe dar um ultimato e por várias vezes pegou-se simulando diálogos e pensando em respostas prontas para qualquer pergunta que poderia ser feita.

Eles não haviam terminado o relacionamento, entretanto, era inegável que as coisas já não eram como costumavam ser. Desde que a relação foi descoberta ambos estavam juntos geralmente na companhia de outras pessoas e o Braço Direito sabia que aquilo era por sua própria escolha. _Eu sei que ele gostaria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, mas é impossível. Pensar em dormir na mansão fazia meu estômago dar voltas._

O auge da proximidade aconteceu em um dia quando, no meio de uma conversa, ele acabou deixando se levar pelo momento. _Nós estávamos na biblioteca e Francesco terminava de ler alguns relatórios deixados por Ivan. Ele perguntou o significado de uma determinada palavra e depois que expliquei percebi o quão próximos estávamos._

O beijo foi breve e apenas provou que ele precisaria ter mais autocontrole. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos se desculpou e se retirou da biblioteca e depois desse dia não houve mais nenhuma tentativa de proximidade. Suas visitas aos Vongola continuaram, mas por muitas vezes ele não requisitava sua presença, somente desejava que alguém o dirigisse até lá.

Giuseppe achou aquela proximidade com Giotto positiva, mesmo que ele não desconfiasse que existisse muito mais por trás das simples aulas de japonês. Em sua mente, o louro acreditava que o amante ocupava seu tempo para evitar que estivessem juntos. _Eu estava completamente errado e sem perceber me coloquei como prioridade em sua vida, quando Francesco tinha seus olhos em algo muito além. Eu fui um completo idiota._

O dia que o Braço Direito descobriu que Francesco tinha outros planos foi a última quinta-feira. O herdeiro havia passado a tarde na mansão dos Vongola e retornado um pouco antes do anoitecer. Giuseppe não o havia acompanhado e suas horas se resumiram a observar Catarina e conversar com Jules. Quando o rapaz retornou, porém, o louro estava fielmente no hall para recebê-lo tentando parecer profissional, ainda que se sentisse aliviado por revê-lo.

"Eu vou tomar banho agora. Poderia subir em alguns minutos? Eu gostaria de conversar."

Ele jamais pensou que o teor por trás daquelas poucas palavras fosse abalá-lo. Giuseppe foi à cozinha e reviu o cardápio do jantar, retornando ao segundo andar após ter certeza de a refeição sairia no horário de sempre e que não haveria imprevistos.

Francesco atendeu a porta e o convidou a entrar prometendo que a conversa seria breve. Até aquele instante Giuseppe não havia desconfiado de nada, apesar de ter decidido que pediria um pouco mais de tempo. _Eu fui tão inocente ao achar que ele havia me chamado para falar sobre o nosso relacionamento._ A cumplicidade com Mario havia retornado, mas ele ainda se sentia tímido perto de Ivan e Alaudi.

O louro sentiu que havia algo diferente quando percebeu que, ao contrário de todas as vezes que conversaram, Francesco não seguiu na direção da cama. Dessa vez ele foi para o outro lado do quarto, próximo à lareira e sentou-se em uma das duas poltronas. Havia uma bandeja na mesinha de centro, com uma chaleira e duas xícaras, além de biscoitos de chocolate. _Eu estava na cozinha e não percebi se alguém saiu. Ele estava me esperando..._

O herdeiro esperou que ele se sentasse para oferecer as guloseimas. Giuseppe aceitou um biscoito, mas não sentiu gosto algum. Seu estômago dava voltas e ele o assistiu servir-se de chá, bebendo alguns goles antes de pousar a xícara e encará-lo com um meio sorriso.

"Eu queria falar com você e ensaiei o dia inteiro, mas sabia que não poderia passar de hoje ou você acabaria sabendo por outras pessoas e eu me odiaria por isso." Havia um estranho brilho naqueles olhos cor de mel e, embora tentasse omitir, seus ânimos estavam exaltados e não precisaria ser o melhor dos observadores para perceber que aquela pessoa estava feliz.

"O que você quer me dizer?" O Braço Direito juntou as mãos e as pousou sobre as pernas. Seu coração batia rápido. "Parece importante."

"É muito importante para mim, por esse motivo eu queria que soubesse por meus lábios."

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos inclinou-se à frente e tomou as mãos de Giuseppe. O calor daquele toque o surpreendeu, não somente por não esperar tal atitude, mas por perceber o quão saudoso estava por carinho e atenção. A distância entre eles poderia ser a ideia mais sensata para o momento, todavia, ela lhe corria diariamente.

"Eu escutarei a tudo o que você tenha para me dizer." Ele sorriu.

Francesco ergueu uma das mãos e depositou um gentil beijo. Os olhos se ergueram e o sorriso se desfez gradativamente. A felicidade ainda estava em seu rosto, mas também havia outros sentimentos não tão positivos.

"Eu vou para o Japão com Giotto."

Giuseppe manteve a mesma expressão por alguns segundos. Ele havia ouvido aquelas palavras, mas elas não faziam nenhum sentido. O silêncio e a falta de reação de sua parte pareceram surpreender seu interlocutor, que ergueu as sobrancelhas e pareceu confuso.

"Você ouviu o que eu disse, Peppe?"

"Sim."

"Então?"

"De onde você tira essas ideias, Francesco?" Ele suspirou. De repente era como falar com a versão infantil do herdeiro. Aquela que fazia planos mirabolantes para conhecer países e cavalgar em unicórnios. "Ivan jamais permitiria."

"Peppe," Francesco inclinou-se um pouco mais à frente e os dedos se entrelaçaram. "Meu pai já consentiu. Eu parto no final de janeiro."

O louro o olhou, uma mistura de incredulidade e chateação por ser provocado daquela forma. No entanto, aquela falta de reação durou pouco. Seus olhos piscaram algumas vezes e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram ao perceber que Francesco não estava brincando. Suas mãos foram puxadas contra o peito e ele jamais seria capaz de descrever a sensação de puro desespero que sentiu ao perceber que aquilo era verdadeiro e que a pessoa que ele amava estava indo embora.

"Por... quê?"

"Porque eu preciso ir. Eu preciso... crescer."

"Você pode crescer aqui! Por que você precisa ir para o outro lado do mundo para isso? E como Ivan autorizou tal coisa? Alaudi sabe?"

Giuseppe só notou que havia se levantado quando sentiu os braços de Francesco o envolverem em um apertado abraço. Aquele foi o exato momento em que a realidade mostrou-se presente e ele sentiu-se completamente impotente. O abraço o desarmou e suas mãos subiram pelas costas do amante, retribuindo o gesto, não somente por desejo, mas por necessidade. Suas pernas estavam vacilantes e ele sentia que se não fosse amparado escorregaria até o chão. Contudo, o abraço não foi suficiente para fazê-lo aceitar o que havia acabado de ouvir. O louro o empurrou de leve, o suficiente para que pudesse se desvencilhar.

"N-Não! Eu não aceito isso!"

Ele sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas e deixou o quarto antes que elas caíssem.

Naquela noite, o Braço Direito precisou parar de dirigir várias vezes, já que não conseguia prestar atenção no caminho. As lágrimas embaçavam seus olhos e sua atenção estava em tudo, menos no volante. Ele havia permanecido na mansão até ter certeza de que seu trabalho estava feito e não haveria necessidade de sua presença. Mario não estava em casa quando ele finalmente chegou e todo o resto de forças que ele possuía foi utilizado para tomar banho e seguir para a cama.

Ele não pegou no sono naquela noite e a única vez que sua porta foi aberta foi para receber o ruivo, que perguntou se ele estava se sentindo bem. Giuseppe respondeu que estava com dor de cabeça, ainda que soubesse que não conseguiria enganar o irmão por muito tempo. As horas passaram devagar e ele perdeu a conta de quantas vezes havia chorado. A dor em seu peito era sufocante e a certeza de que aquela viagem era decorrente de seu distanciamento era muito mais do que Giuseppe poderia suportar. Se Francesco realmente fosse embora o que seria dele? Como ele conseguiria viver sem sua presença? _A culpa é minha._

Os cenários que sua imaginação elaboravam eram sempre infelizes e se estendiam por anos. Ele sentia que aquela separação não era provisória e eles acabariam nunca mais se encontrando, pelo menos como antes. O medo de ser esquecido, de ser deixado de lado era tão forte que sua convicção de manter-se afastado desapareceu completamente. Se houvesse a mínima chance de convencer Francesco a desistir dessa viagem Giuseppe estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa.

Sua resolução não era absoluta, mas foi a única coisa capaz de tirá-lo da cama no dia seguinte. O longo banho que tomou não foi o bastante para melhorar sua aparência e ele desceu para preparar o café da manhã aparentando cansaço. Mario se juntou a ele algum tempo depois e o olhar que recebeu do irmão dizia claramente que ele sabia.

"Ivan lhe contou?"

"Sim," eles haviam sentado à mesa e o pão com queijo branco estava intacto sobre o prato. "Eu estava esperando Francesco contar a você. Ele pediu que eu não dissesse nada."

"Quando foi que isso aconteceu?" Giuseppe deu um gole em sua xícara de café com leite e sorriu triste. "Eu estive com ele o tempo todo e não percebi em nenhum momento que ele planejava ir embora."

O ruivo mastigou seu pedaço de pão e pareceu pensativo.

"Eu fiquei surpreso, de verdade. Quando Ivan me contou eu ri, porque achei difícil de acreditar que Francesco, o pequeno Francis chorão e tímido que se escondia nas pernas do pai sempre que via um estranho, havia proposto ir para o outro lado do mundo." Mario suspirou. "Mas Ivan não riu e eu percebi que ele não estava brincando."

O louro engoliu seco. Ele não havia dado um segundo pensamento sobre os sentimentos dos demais, das outras pessoas que também amavam Francesco. _Ivan e Alaudi devem estar arrasados._ Seu coração tornou-se mais apertado e Giuseppe gostaria de poder tirar com as mãos aqueles sentimentos tão negativos e que não faziam parte de quem ele era. _Eu sei que deveria estar feliz por ele. Francesco não estará sozinho e Giotto é uma pessoa maravilhosa e ele aprenderá muito. Mas não consigo. Eu apenas... não consigo._

"Eu estou tão decepcionado comigo mesmo. Quero dizer, é meu trabalho incentivá-lo a viver todas as experiências possíveis, mas eu sei que não conseguirei me despedir com um sorriso." A voz falhou e a xícara tornou-se embaçada. "Eu não sei o que fazer."

A mão tocou seu rosto enxugando a lágrima antes que ela caísse. Mario exibiu um terno sorriso que dizia claramente que ele estava ali para o que fosse preciso. Giuseppe conseguiu comer metade de seu pão com queijo, mas somente porque não queria tomar café da manhã na mansão. O ruivo sugeriu que ele ficasse em casa naquele dia, mas seria impossível.

A Festa aconteceria em poucos dias e, além disso, o Braço Direito de Francesco sabia que precisaria falar novamente com o herdeiro, não porque se sentia pronto, mas por seu tempo agora ser limitado. Cada segundo que passavam juntos era parte da contagem regressiva do adeus que eventualmente diriam um ao outro.

E Giuseppe não estava pronto. Ele nunca estaria.

A continuação daquela conversa aconteceria naquele dia, porém, ele não esperou anoitecer. Francesco passou a manhã fora, na mansão dos Vongola, e retornou após o almoço. Aquele foi o momento que Giuseppe achou mais propício para conversarem. Dessa vez, eles deixaram as formalidades e se sentaram sobre a cama. Inicialmente, ele pretendia deixar claro sua opinião contrária à viagem, mas quando ambos se encararam e ele se viu refletido naqueles belos olhos cor de mel todas as forças deixaram seu corpo e o louro fez aquilo que vinha desejando há dias. Sua mão tocou-lhe o rosto e os lábios se encontraram.

O beijo foi longo e profundo, capaz de tirá-lo daquele plano e fazê-lo esquecer momentaneamente todos os seus problemas. Francesco inclinou-se à frente, deitando-o sobre a cama e ficando por cima. O Braço Direito subiu as mãos por suas costas, sentindo a textura da lã do casaco e desejando que não houvesse nenhuma camada de roupas entre eles. A carícia transformou-se em beijos curtos e rápidos, e o rapaz abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-lo, acariciando sua bochecha como se ele fosse a coisa mais preciosa desse mundo.

"Não se preocupe, eu não farei mais do que isso." Francesco sussurrou beijando-lhe novamente.

"Uma pena," Giuseppe sorriu, apreciando ser mimado depois de tanto tempo de privação. "Eu não teria me negado a continuar."

"Não me provoque. Eu estou me esforçando para ser cavalheiro."

"Eu não me importo com o que você é. Eu lhe amaria de qualquer forma," ele sentiu o nó na garganta e sabia que seu autocontrole não era páreo para a doçura de Francesco, "mesmo que você vá viver do outro lado do mundo."

Como naquela manhã, a lágrima foi enxugada antes que escorresse. Francesco o olhou com uma expressão triste, mas nada disse, deitando-se ao lado e o puxando para perto. O louro escondeu o rosto em seu peito e o que começou com uma teimosa lágrima se transformou em um choro angustiante.

Giuseppe deixou de lado todo o orgulho e permitiu-se ser completamente honesto com seus sentimentos. Sua resolução havia desaparecido no instante em que Francesco o olhou. Foi aquele o instante em que ele soube que não importava o que dissesse aquele garoto, não, aquele _homem_ não voltaria atrás. Sua decisão havia sido tomada e Giuseppe sabia que suas lágrimas traziam mais sofrimento do que felicidade, pois, mesmo que odiasse a ideia de ser deixado para trás, foi por aquela pessoa que ele havia se apaixonado.

O herdeiro permaneceu pacientemente ao seu lado até que não houvesse mais lágrimas. Durante todo o tempo seus olhos ficaram sobre o Braço Direito, atentos e preocupados. Ele não havia dito uma única palavra, mas sua presença dizia tudo. O rapaz apenas se levantou para ir até o outro lado do quarto, trazendo um pouco de água da jarra que sempre ficava na mesinha de centro. O louro bebeu todo o conteúdo, sentindo os olhos inchados e imaginando que sua aparência estava péssima.

"Eu odeio isso, Francis." Eles retiraram os sapatos e entraram debaixo das cobertas dividindo o mesmo travesseiro. "Eu odeio ser deixado para trás."

"Eu não estou lhe deixando para trás." Francesco retirava as mechas que haviam se soltado do rabo de cavalo e as colocava para trás com gentileza. "Isso é algo que eu preciso fazer."

"Mas por quê? Por que você não pode ficar aqui? E-Eu não entendo!"

O amante fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Quando os abriu, Giuseppe sentiu o peito apertado ao notar o brilho das lágrimas ofuscando a visão de seus olhos favoritos.

"Deixar você é a parte mais difícil. Quando penso em como vou viver sem você eu sinto o ar faltar e só Deus sabe quantas vezes não pensei em desistir, mas eu não posso. Peppe, se eu ficar aqui eu nunca serei bom o bastante."

"Você é bom para mim!" Ele não compreendia. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Em sua mente só havia a iminente separação desnecessária. "Eu estou mais do que satisfeito com a pessoa que você é."

"Mas eu não estou." Francesco esboçou um triste sorriso. "Se eu fosse suficiente nada daquilo teria acontecido. Eu teria conseguido lhe proteger e segurado sua mão no momento mais difícil. Eu estava completamente sem poder algum, mas o que esperar? Eu sou um pirralho, uma criança."

Giuseppe piscou algumas vezes e aos poucos aquela conversa fazia sentido. _Ele continua pensando no que aconteceu._ Aquele assunto não havia sido esquecido, todavia, ele sabia que as coisas acabariam se endireitando com o tempo. _Ele nunca disse nada. As vezes que conversamos Francesco não tocou mais no assunto._ A certeza de que ele havia sido parte do catalisador para aquela viagem era pesada e desconfortável. O que aconteceu não poderia ser modificado e as feridas abertas ainda não haviam cicatrizado, mas ele ainda achava que uma viagem como aquela era uma medida drástica demais.

"Eu não estou indo por sua causa, não totalmente, então não quero que fique se martirizando." O herdeiro levou uma das mãos aos lábios e a beijou antes de entrelaçar os dedos. "Parte da minha decisão tem relação com a Família e eu sinto que essa é uma oportunidade boa demais para ser desperdiçada. Giotto é influente e sei que aprenderei muito ao seu lado. Eu preciso me tornar um Chefe tão bom quanto meu pai e sei que jamais conseguirei isso se viver debaixo de sua asa."

"Francis..." Giuseppe engoliu seco. Não havia como contra-argumentar.

"Eu tenho tudo o que preciso aqui. Todos os meus desejos e caprichos sempre foram atendidos e meus pais fariam o impossível para que eu fosse feliz. Por essa razão eu não posso ficar. Se eu não aprender a me virar sozinho não poderei assumir a Família, e não há nada que eu queria mais do que isso." Os olhos cor de mel brilhavam ao falar de Alaudi e Ivan. "Eu preciso me tornar alguém que eles possam confiar. Alguém capaz de guiar a Família como meu pai tem feito durante todos esses anos. Eu voltarei uma pessoa diferente."

"Eu sei e isso me assusta." O Braço Direito correu os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos. "O novo _você_ pode não se interessar mais pelo velho _eu_."

"Isso jamais aconteceria." A certeza naquelas palavras só poderia ser dita por alguém jovem e inexperiente, mas Giuseppe quis acreditar com todas as suas forças que elas eram verdadeiras. "Eu já disse isso, mas meu amor por você é para a vida toda."

"E se você conhecer alguém?"

"Não existe ninguém como você, apenas você."

"E se eu conhecer alguém?"

Francesco ergueu as sobrancelhas e sua expressão foi um misto de surpresa com incredulidade e pena. Giuseppe corou, achando aquilo ultrajante e afirmando que era _plenamente_ capaz de despertar o desejo em outras pessoas, o que conseguiu arrancar uma gargalhada do herdeiro.

"Como você ousa! Eu estarei livre e poderei sair e conhecer _dezenas_ de pessoas diferentes na sua ausência!"

"Hm... e?"

"E-E eu não sei! Mas não me desafie, Francesco!"

"Eu não tenho essa intenção, mas confio completamente em você, Peppe." O rapaz sorriu e a nuvem em seus olhos desapareceu. "Eu sei o quanto você me ama e esse tipo de amor não desaparece com o tempo ou com outras pessoas. Um ano. Um ano é tudo o que eu lhe peço." Francesco virou-se ficando sobre ele. Os rostos estavam próximos e o sorriso se transformou em uma séria e ansiosa expressão. "Você esperará por mim?"

"Um ano é tempo demais. Eu nunca passei tanto tempo longe de você." O louro segurou o rosto com ambas as mãos e sentiu-se sorrir. "Mas eu esperaria por você a minha vida inteira. Não prometo que não vou sentir sua falta todos os dias, ou que compreendo completamente seus motivos para ir, mas a única coisa que posso fazer é esperar e torcer para que ao retornar seus sentimentos por mim estejam inalterados."

"Desculpe, mas eles estarão diferentes." Francesco ensaiou um beijo que não aconteceu. "Eu tenho certeza de que voltarei ainda mais apaixonado por você, prepare-se."

Ele sorriu e o beijo ensaiado efetivamente aconteceu e foi muito mais do que aquele que haviam trocado anteriormente. As preocupações que Giuseppe tinha sobre aparências e receio de ser visto ao lado de Francesco desapareceram e ele se sentiu tolo por ter perdido tempo com algo tão bobo. Partiu dele a iniciativa em despir-se, primeiro o colete e depois a camisa. O herdeiro o olhou com surpresa e perguntou várias vezes se ele tinha certeza, visto que era o meio do dia e todo mundo saberia onde ele estava.

"Eu não me importo, eles podem pensar o que quiserem." Giuseppe puxou o laço que prendia seus cabelos, que caíram sobre seus ombros como um manto dourado. A camisa havia sido deixada de lado e não havia nada que ele desejasse mais do que senti-lo dentro dele. "Até o dia em que você partir eu vou lhe amar com todas as minhas forças. Desculpe por ter sido covarde por tanto tempo."

Francesco engoliu seco e assentiu com a cabeça antes de voltar a beijá-lo. As roupas formaram um amontoado ao lado até escorregarem ao chão. A tarde foi passada sobre a cama e o Braço Direito entregou-se completamente à pessoa que amava. Os dois desceram juntos para o jantar e os olhares que ele achou que veria não existiram. Alaudi estava à mesa e ele e Ivan agiram como sempre. Catarina enumerava todas as coisas que Francesco deveria mandar para ela semanalmente durante sua estadia no Japão e não parecia afetada com o prospecto de ficar longe do irmão. _Catarina sabe que é só por um tempo e que o amor de Francesco por ela jamais mudará. Eu tenho muito que aprender._

As lembranças daquele dia inundaram Giuseppe e ele só percebeu que havia ficado muito tempo revivendo suas memórias quando Giulio chamou seu nome. O chá ainda estava quente e a bebida o aqueceu, embora não fosse o bastante para animar seu espírito. Dias como aqueles se tornariam comuns quando Francesco partisse para o Japão e ele não fazia ideia de como iria sobreviver àquele ano. O trabalho provavelmente roubaria todo o seu tempo já que, com _seu_ Chefe longe, ele serviria Ivan ao lado de Mario, o que significava excesso de trabalho e pouco tempo livre. Entretanto, ele pretendia aprender o trabalho o mais rápido possível para que o irmão pudesse ter mais tempo ao lado do amante.

"Você sabe que sempre pode me visitar, não?" O moreno havia terminado sua xícara de chá e o olhava com um meio sorriso. "Nós poderemos visitar exposições ou ir a algum concerto sempre que estiver disponível. Minhas portas estão sempre abertas para você, Giuseppe."

"Eu sei." Ele sorriu. Giulio era como um irmão mais velho e o louro sabia que ele seria um forte aliado durante aquele período solitário. No entanto, ao ouvir sobre as exposições de arte foi impossível não pensar em _outro_ Giulio... "Você já teve a oportunidade de ver o quadro de Alaudi?"

O Vice-Inspetor desfez o sorriso e meneou a cabeça em negativo. Sua aversão por Jules era tão sincera que se tornava quase cômica.

"Ele é parte da Família agora, o que significa que será difícil ignorá-lo por muito tempo." Giuseppe havia decidido que faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para diminuir a animosidade entre seus dois amigos, ainda mais porque eles tinham mais em comum do que gostariam de assumir.

"Eu pretendo continuar a evitá-lo."

"Uma pena..." O Braço Direito abaixou os olhos e suspirou. "Eu estarei solitário e seria muito proveitoso ter duas pessoas entendidas de arte para me acompanhar nas exposições... já que estarei solitário, como já mencionei..."

"Giuseppe..."

O louro suspirou novamente, mas não aguentou a farsa por muito tempo. Os dois riram e ele se desculpou pela brincadeira.

"Você e Mario são bem parecidos quando tentam me manipular." Giulio não parecia ter se importado. "Mas eu não farei promessas. Minha história com aquele homem não é positiva e eu preciso de mais tempo para acreditar que ele tenha mudado."

Giuseppe sentiu-se sorrir, tendo certeza de que aquela conversa o havia ajudado e que era hora de preparar o almoço. As xícaras de chá foram levadas para a cozinha e o Vice-Inspetor literalmente arregaçou as mangas da camisa para ajudá-lo. Não havia segredo no caldo de abóbora, e com mais um par de mãos o almoço ficou pronto no exato momento em que Mario chegou trazendo flocos de neve entre os cabelos vermelhos. Sua pele parecia ainda mais pálida e as únicas partes que se destacavam eram seus olhos verdes, as sardas e os cabelos ruivos.

"Começou a nevar de novo?" Giuseppe perguntou quando o viu adentrar à cozinha.

"Sim. Será difícil dirigir de volta." Mario retirou as luvas e aproximou-se da panela, retirando a tampa e sorrindo ao ver o interior.

"Quer que eu volte com você?" Ele sugeriu enquanto entregava os pratos para Giulio.

"Não, hoje é sua folga, aproveite o restante do dia." O ruivo moveu as mãos como se afastasse a ideia.

"Eu dormirei esta noite na mansão, então se quiser voltar mais cedo eu posso terminar o trabalho." O louro se lembrou do que ainda estava pendente.

"Se for por minha causa você não precisa ir." O moreno reforçou o que sempre dizia quando Giuseppe sugeria deixá-los a sós.

"Eu não estou fazendo isso somente por vocês," ele olhou de Giulio para Mario e sorriu. "Quero passar o máximo de tempo ao lado de Francesco antes da viagem. Eu estou fazendo isso por mim mesmo."

O irmão o olhou por um instante e sorriu.

Juntos os três arrumaram a mesa. A escolha do prato para o almoço foi perfeita e combinava muito bem com o clima gelado. A neve continuava a cair criando uma fina camada de gelo do lado de fora das janelas. A refeição transcorreu animada e Giuseppe aproveitou cada segundo da companhia do irmão e de Giulio. Ele sabia que precisaria estocar momentos felizes, pois se conhecia bem demais e por mais que houvesse decidido apoiar Francesco nessa nova fase de sua vida seu coração permaneceria silencioso e aguardando o seu retorno.

A insegurança e o medo de nunca mais tê-lo de volta o assombrariam todos os dias, contudo, ele sabia que não estaria sozinho. Ao seu lado haveria pessoas que o amavam e que fariam o impossível para ajudá-lo quando a saudade se tornasse insuportável. _Eu também preciso crescer para que o homem que receba Francesco daqui a um ano seja alguém digno de seu amor._

 _Continua..._


	26. XXV

**XXV**

"Por quanto tempo você pretende ficar deitado? Suas roupas já estão passadas e precisamos descer."

Sua companhia não respondeu, puxando o cobertor e escondendo-se totalmente.

Ivan suspirou, encarando as roupas que havia acabado de vestir e ponderando qual seria a melhor atitude naquele momento. _Ele não vai tomar banho se eu não insistir._ Os olhos cor de mel foram para o relógio do outro lado do quarto e sobre a lareira. Os convidados só começariam a chegar em meia-hora, mas como anfitrião era seu dever estar a postos para recebê-los.

"Alaudi, por favor." O moreno sentou-se na beirada da cama e tocou o amontoado de cobertores ao lado.

Nada. O Inspetor mantinha-se enrolado como uma lagarta no casulo e parecia não se importar se Ivan chegaria atrasado ao evento mais importante do ano. Aquele comportamento vinha acontecendo há alguns dias, mas ele achou que o amante não fosse agir daquela forma, pelo menos naquela noite.

"A água da banheira vai esfriar e você tomará banho gelado." Ele sentia como se falasse com uma criança.

"Eu não quero ir. Desça sem mim." A resposta soou sussurrada e abafada.

"Você sabe que eu não posso fazer isso." Ele riu. "Você é parte dessa família e o Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola. Giotto irá partir em poucas semanas e você será a face que todos verão aqui na Itália."

A menção à viagem o fez tremer e Ivan suspirou. Desde que concordou em deixar Francesco ir com Giotto Alaudi havia mudado. Seus olhos estavam sempre baixos e tristes e ele não tinha vontade de fazer nada além de permanecer ao lado do herdeiro. Além disso, o louro o culpava por isso diariamente, então não seria necessário mencionar que as brigas haviam se tornado constantes. Alaudi havia ido à mansão no dia anterior e passado o tempo todo na cama. A ideia poderia soar tentadora, porém, o Chefe dos Cavallone não estava _autorizado_ a tocá-lo. Ambos dividiam a mesma cama, mas não havia toques, beijos ou carícias. _Ele está me punindo._

"E de quem é a culpa por Francesco estar indo embora?"

O louro sentou-se sobre a cama e retirou os cobertores de cima de sua cabeça. Seus cabelos estavam completamente bagunçados e espetados, o rosto vermelho e ele aparentava estar tão visivelmente irritado que Ivan arrependeu-se de ter tocado no assunto.

"Minha, eu sei." Ele esticou a mão para tocá-lo, mas o tapa que recebeu o fez mudar de ideia. "Você pode me culpar depois da Festa, está bem?"

"Eu vou lhe culpar para sempre." Os olhos azuis se tornaram pequeninos.

 _Sem sexo para sempre?_ O moreno sorriu e não tinha pretensão de desistir.

"Vá tomar banho, Alaudi. Vista-se e desça comigo. Não vou pedir para permanecer durante todo o tempo, mas preciso de alguém para ficar de olho em Francesco e Catarina. Muitas pessoas virão e temos a melhor segurança da Itália, mas se você estiver comigo eu ficarei mais tranquilo." Ele ofereceu a mão. _Não vou arriscar outro tapa._

"Palavras doces não vão me persuadir." O Inspetor hesitou um pouco, mas aceitou a mão e entrelaçou os dedos. "Eu farei isso por _eles_."

"Eu sei." O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu e encarou os pálidos e delgados dedos juntos aos seus. "Quando tudo terminar eu quero conversar com você sobre aquele assunto." Seus olhos se abaixaram e foi difícil dizer aquelas palavras. "É hora de você saber de algumas coisas e talvez entenda porque permiti que Francesco fosse com Giotto para o Japão."

Aquela informação pareceu ser o empurrão que faltava para tirar o amante da cama. Seus olhos se tornaram sérios e ele levantou-se, dando a volta e deixando à mostra a única peça que vestia: a parte de cima de um velho pijama de Ivan. A visão encheu seus olhos e ele que sabia que não conseguiria resistir. Suas mãos o puxaram e o fizeram sentar em seu colo, embora Alaudi houvesse tentado se desvencilhar, mas sem muita convicção.

"Você insistiu para que eu fosse tomar banho e agora me atrapalha?"

"Você não pode me culpar. Nós estivemos juntos por quase dois dias, mas você não me deixou lhe tocar."

"Porque você é uma falha humana. Você vai mandar meu filho para longe."

"Ele estará com a sua irmã. Não é como se eu fosse abandonar Francesco em uma ilha deserta."

A menção de Allegra o fez parar de reclamar, ainda que não aplacasse a expressão séria e pesada. O moreno resolveu ignorá-la, beijando o pescoço do amante e sentindo o cheiro de sua própria colônia.

"Eu quero um beijo e então lhe deixarei ir."

"Eu irei de qualquer forma."

"Alaudi..."

O louro ainda tentou levantar-se, no entanto, todo seu esforço parecia apenas uma maneira indireta de não se entregar. O rosto virou-se devagar e os lábios se encontraram já entreabertos. As línguas se misturaram e Alaudi passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço demonstrando que aceitava aquela breve trégua. A carícia era _quase_ tudo o que Ivan precisava para conseguir sobreviver àquela noite e, ainda que houvesse dito que queria um beijo, não havia a menor chance de seu corpo ficar satisfeito somente com isso. A mão direita subiu pelo interior da coxa sabendo exatamente o que encontraria.

Os dedos percorreram o membro e começaram a masturbá-lo, sentindo-o reagir a cada movimento. O beijo se tornou mais profundo, apesar de o Chefe dos Cavallone estar atento. Não era do feitio do amante deixar-se levar pelo momento, ainda mais quanto tinha um compromisso. Ele sentiu a ereção crescer em sua mão e os sons molhados misturavam-se ao movimento das línguas. O moreno sabia que aquela não havia sido uma boa ideia. Seu tempo era limitado e mesmo que seus dedos aliviassem sua companhia ele sabia que ficaria frustrado se aquela provocação não terminasse em mais do que masturbação.

Ivan decidiu arriscar. O máximo que poderia ouvir era uma negativa e se o Inspetor se recusasse ele daria um jeito de lidar com sua ereção. O movimento foi rápido e ele virou-se, deitando o louro sobre a cama, que o olhou com os lábios entreabertos e avermelhados. As bochechas estavam coradas e a blusa do pijama havia subido e deixava seu sexo à mostra. A visão era muito mais do que seu pobre coração poderia suportar.

"Eu quero você agora." Ele foi o mais direto possível. Por mais que quisesse mimá-lo com beijos e carícias longas e provocantes ambos tinham pouco tempo para estarem apresentáveis.

O Inspetor umedeceu os lábios com a língua e virou-se sobre a cama, arrastando-se até abrir o seu lado da cômoda. O moreno sabia muito bem o que ele procurava e assim que o vidro de óleo lubrificante chegou às suas mãos ele apressou-se para abrir o cinto da calça social que vestia. Suas roupas haviam sido escolhidas por Mario especialmente para aquela noite, da meia ao lenço que ele usaria no terno. A calça que havia sido feita sob medida, e cujo material fora importado, escorregou por suas pernas. Ivan não tinha tempo de prepará-lo, logo, deixou o óleo tocar a entrada de Alaudi diretamente. Dois dedos o penetraram algumas vezes e o restante do óleo foi passado sobre seu sexo.

O louro arqueou o quadril no instante em que Ivan ajoelhou-se sobre a cama. O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu satisfeito pelo amante não tê-lo rejeitado e até escolhido a posição. A ereção entrou em um único movimento e no mesmo instante Alaudi gemeu. A pressão que os músculos faziam era torturante e excitante, apertando seu membro todas as vezes que ele deslizava para dentro. Os movimentos não começaram devagar e em segundos ele impôs seu ritmo. As reações do Inspetor eram deliciosas de observar, fosse a pele arrepiada, os gemidos excitados ou o quadril que se movia no ritmo das estocadas, garantindo que fosse penetrado totalmente.

O momento feliz consumiu preciosos minutos, mas Ivan atrasaria qualquer evento por Alaudi.

Seu orgasmo aconteceu primeiro, mas ele continuou a se mover até vê-lo atingir seu clímax. Palavras não poderiam descrever o que ele sentiu ao retirar seu sexo e ver o modo como seu sêmen escorria da entrada à parte interna da coxa esquerda. A vontade de possuí-lo novamente só não era mais forte do que seu senso de responsabilidade, ou melhor, a certeza de que Mario invadiria o quarto e o arrastaria nu para a Festa. O louro deixou-se cair sobre a cama, a respiração alta, mas uma expressão serena e satisfeita.

"O que você está fazendo?" O Inspetor o olhou ao vê-lo retirar as roupas. "Você disse que não temos mais tempo."

"E não temos, mas eu jamais recusaria um banho com você."

"Você já tomou banho."

"Eu vou lhe ajudar a ensaboar as costas!" O moreno retirou as peças com cuidado e as deixou sobre a peça de madeira que servia para guardar as meias e roupas de baixo.

"Hm..." Alaudi apertou os olhos ao passar por ele. "Se tentar alguma coisa eu vou algemá-lo e eu não estou me referindo a preliminares."

O Chefe dos Cavallone riu e o acompanhou até a banheira. Seu próprio banho foi mais rápido e ele saiu a tempo de deixar que sua companhia tivesse seu momento privado. A roupa de cama foi trocada e os lençóis sujos colocados ao lado. As roupas foram recolocadas uma a uma com cuidado e atenção. Qualquer sinal de amassado significaria que ela precisaria ser trocada e por um instante o moreno sentiu-se vitorioso por estar _quase_ tudo intacto. A única peça que precisou ser substituída foi a calça, que havia sido arruinada durante o orgasmo. _Mario vai me matar..._ Ele passou alguns minutos em frente ao cômodo ao lado e que servia como um gigantesco guarda-roupa na busca por uma peça substituta.

A nova calça era muito semelhante a anterior e Ivan torcia para que seu Braço Direito estivesse _um pouco_ distraído naquela noite. O lenço dourado foi arrumado no bolso do paletó no instante em que Alaudi deixava o banheiro apenas com a toalha ao redor da cintura. Aquela foi a oportunidade que ele viu para deixar o quarto. Seu autocontrole não suportaria vê-lo vestir-se na sua frente. Seria um desperdício, principalmente quando todos os seus sentidos desejariam despi-lo.

"Eu vou procurar por Mario e ver como estão as coisas." O Chefe dos Cavallone depositou um beijo na testa do amante. Ele cheirava a banho tomado e colônia e Alaudi. "Não me faça subir!"

O Inspetor fez um rápido movimento como a mão como se o enxotasse. Ivan deixou o quarto com um largo sorriso, que por um instante tremeu ao fechar a porta e ganhar o corredor. A ideia de sentar e conversar após a festa era dolorosa, contudo, ele havia feito uma promessa e, verdade fosse dita, o moreno estava um pouco surpreso por ter sido capaz de guardar aquele segredo por tanto tempo.

Quando começou a cortejá-lo, ele lembrava-se bem de ter perguntado se Alaudi iria investigá-lo. Na época, o louro meneou a cabeça em negativo e disse que se havia algo em sua vida que ele não soubesse era porque não era o momento certo para saber. _O momento chegou._

A pessoa que ele procurava estava no hall de entrada.

A neve não havia caído durante o dia, mas Ivan achou melhor não arriscar e resolveu colocar as mesas dentro da casa. O primeiro andar, com exceção da biblioteca, ficaria aberto para os visitantes. As escadarias que levavam ao segundo andar seriam fechadas por seguranças e haveria quatro longas mesas espalhadas pelo hall.

As flores que adornavam os vasos haviam sido importadas e combinavam perfeitamente com o tapete vermelho que ia do hall até o final da escadaria, no jardim. Mario dava ordem às empregadas, que naquela noite vestiam um uniforme especial, que lembrava um vestido negro com um avental branco. As gêmeas haviam mudado o penteado, provavelmente para não serem confundidas pelos convidados, embora ele não soubesse ao certo quem era quem.

"Eu não acredito!" Os olhos do ruivo foram diretamente para a calça e o Chefe dos Cavallone coçou a nuca sem saber o que dizer. "Você tem ideia do trabalho que tive para conseguir o material? Três semanas, Ivan! Por três semanas eu quase implorei para o vendedor reservar o tecido e você não pôde ficar um minuto sem fod—"

"Ah, Giuseppe!"

O moreno ergueu a mão e acenou para Giuseppe, que vinha do jardim e pareceu surpreso ao ouvir seu nome. Suas roupas eram uma mistura de peças brancas e cinzas, que lhe deixavam ainda mais delicado. Os cabelos estavam presos em um belo rabo de cavalo e perfeitamente escovados. Suas bochechas coraram e ele se aproximou no instante certo. _Quando tudo isso terminar eu precisarei me desculpar com ele. Eu espero que Giuseppe possa me perdoar por tirar Francesco de seus braços._

"Pelo menos alguém conseguiu manter a roupa que eu escolhi." Mario olhou para o irmão com orgulho.

Giuseppe aproximou-se e esboçou um meio sorriso ao avisar que a iluminação do chafariz havia sido arrumada e que alguns carros já foram avistados se dirigindo ao portão principal. Ivan pediu que ele subisse para ver se Francesco e Catarina estavam prontos e somente ao vê-lo no segundo andar foi que retomou a conversa.

"Niccolò está no portão principal. Ele realocou os seguranças e deixou somente os mais antigos." Mario sussurrava enquanto seus olhos fitavam o jardim. A grande porta do hall estava aberta e dali era possível ver os empregados andando de um lado para o outro. "Ninguém entrará na propriedade se não for convidado."

"Obrigado." O moreno engoliu seco e passou as mãos nos cabelos. Todas as vezes que pensava no assunto ele sentia uma forte vontade de vomitar. "Eu contarei a Alaudi esta noite. Encontre algum momento oportuno e conte a Giulio, mas peça descrição. Eu acho que eles devem saber."

O Braço Direito o encarou e concordou. Quando seus olhos pousaram em Ivan ele suspirou e esticou as mãos, tocando-lhe os cabelos e ajeitando alguns fios que estavam soltos. O Chefe dos Cavallone deixou o hall e caminhou até a escadaria, ainda que não ousasse descer. Ele sabia que tudo caminhava de acordo com o esperado, apesar de se sentir tentado a perguntar diretamente aos empregados se precisavam de ajuda. Entretanto, experiência o havia ensinado que sua presença mais atrapalhava do que ajudava então sua única função naquela noite era receber os convidá-los e entretê-los.

Alaudi desceu após alguns minutos e a visão de sua pessoa sob o tapete vermelho foi de tirar o fôlego. A camisa branca e o sobretudo negro, peças que ele usava quase diariamente como uma segunda pele, haviam dado lugar a um conjunto de calças e camisa brancas com detalhes vermelhos. O lenço que cruzava seu peito destoava seus olhos claros e os cabelos foram escovados para trás, deixando à mostra seu belo rosto. Ivan sorriu ao vê-lo, adentrando ao hall e imaginando se naquela noite teria a chance de envolvê-lo novamente em seus braços. _Provavelmente não. Quando sentarmos para conversar o assunto irá acabar com qualquer resquício de sedução._

"Você parece absolutamente estonteante," ele tocou-lhe o rosto e depositou um breve beijo em seus lábios, "parte de mim quer que você volte para o quarto e me espere na cama, pois não quero que lhe vejam."

"Não me tente. Minha única vontade é passar a noite debaixo das cobertas." O Inspetor tinha uma expressão séria. "Mas eu ficarei... por Francesco e Catarina."

"Tão cruel..." O moreno deu um passo à frente e o envolveu pela cintura.

"Qual o nome da mulher com quem você estava almoçando às escondidas?"

"Minha prima?"

"A que você _diz_ ser sua prima, sim."

"Tânia," Ivan riu, "acredite em mim, uma olhada para ela e você terá certeza de que somos parentes."

Alaudi lançou um olhar de descrença, que foi recebido por outra risada. Suas mãos subiram pelo terno de Ivan e aquele era o sinal que ele esperava. Seu rosto abaixou-se o suficiente para que os lábios se encontrassem. O beijo, ao contrário do anterior, foi longo e profundo. Por um instante ele se esqueceu de onde estavam, que os empregados entravam e saiam da casa e que a porta estava totalmente aberta. Tudo o que importou naqueles curtos minutos foi a sensação de pura felicidade que aquela pessoa era capaz de proporcionar.

Em seus braços, Ivan se sentia invencível.

"Eca..."

A voz veio acompanhada de um claro limpar de garganta. O Chefe dos Cavallone abriu os olhos, vendo um pouco atrás de Alaudi a figura dos filhos e Giuseppe. Francesco, que havia limpado a garganta para se mostrar presente, tinha as sobrancelhas juntas e não parecia se importar tanto quanto Giuseppe, cujas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos de Catarina.

Naquela noite, a garotinha estava belíssima com seu vestido vinho de camurça e os cabelos presos em um perfeito e ajeitado coque com algumas pedras que lembravam flocos de neve. Todos possuíam algum detalhe na cor vermelha, a única exigência para a Festa.

Catarina olhava com nojo, como se de repente houvesse pisado em uma barata.

"Isso é tão nojento! Sem beijos na Festa!"

Ela revirou os olhos e teria repetido o que disse se a chegada de novas pessoas não roubasse sua atenção.

"Enrico! Jules!"

A pequenina afastou-se do grupo e apressou-se para receber os amigos. Enrico, cuja flor na lapela do paletó combinava com o verde de seus olhos, recebeu-a com um largo sorriso, não poupando elogios sobre seu vestido e cabelos. Jules parecia saído de um quadro. Suas roupas eram creme com os botões vermelhos. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco mais curtos e ele parecia muito mais um amigo de escola de Francesco do que um pintor cujas galerias começavam a receber atenção da burguesia italiana.

"O-Obrigado por me convidar." Jules aproximou-se de Ivan e foi com bochechas coradas que fez uma polida reverência.

"Você é parte da Família agora. É bom que se acostume com esses eventos."

O moreno sorriu recordando-se do quadro que adornava uma das paredes da biblioteca. Alaudi não permitiu que ele o pendurasse no quarto, todavia, pestanejou _menos_ quando Ivan disse que o deixaria na biblioteca. O quadro havia sido colocado quase em frente à sua mesa, o que significava que sempre que o trabalho estivesse tedioso tudo o que ele precisaria era erguer o rosto para encontrar motivação.

O Chefe dos Cavallone temeu que seu amante pudesse nutrir algum sentimento negativo em relação a Jules devido à história do quadro, mas o francês o conquistou totalmente ao entregar, junto com o quadro original, uma pequena tela de Allegra. _Os olhos de Alaudi brilharam e não mais do que de repente Jules se tornou sua pessoa favorita._

Trazer o pintor para a Família parecia ter sido arranjado pela Providência. Seu envolvimento passado com Mario serviu como validador de caráter. Ivan admirava seu trabalho, porém, não teria trazido um completo estranho para sua casa. Por sorte, Jules conquistou a todos, principalmente Catarina. Os empregados o adoravam e até mesmo os mais difíceis, como o chefe da segurança, pareciam simpatizar com sua pessoa.

Quando o chamou para se juntar aos Cavallone, Jules agradeceu diversas vezes e disse estar muito honrado, mas pediu para continuar lecionando. _Eu não tinha intenção de privá-lo das aulas, ainda mais porque não são diárias e não conseguiria dormir sabendo que o tirei de crianças como Catarina._ Ao final, tudo deu certo e o francês era o mais novo rosto da Família, o que significava que as moças, e alguns rapazes, não o deixariam em paz naquela noite.

Catarina segurou Jules pela mão e disse que lhe mostraria todas as decorações da sala de jantar. Giuseppe se convidou a ir com eles e os três deixaram o hall. Enrico e Francesco conversavam na entrada da mansão, olhos baixos e sussurros. O pai de Enrico entrou acompanhado da esposa, o que marcou o início da chegada dos convidados. Como sempre acontecia, Ottavio perguntou sobre sua saúde e avisou que ele deveria evitar tomar friagem até o final do inverno.

A primeira Família a chegar foram os Vongola.

Giotto entrou acompanhado de quatro de seus Guardiões, tendo G. como sombra ao lado direito. Os olhos de Ivan pousaram no homem e seus lábios se repuxaram inconscientemente em um sorriso. Suas vestes eram negras, os cabelos haviam sido penteados para trás e havia um lenço vermelho no bolso de seu terno.

O estilo das roupas era diferente, mas ele estava vestido exatamente como Mario.

"Tsk." G. encarou o Braço Direito e desviou os olhos com desdém.

"Boa noite, Ivan." Giotto se aproximou e os amigos se abraçaram. O Chefe dos Vongola virou-se na direção de Alaudi e ofereceu um caloroso sorriso. "Eu estou feliz por você ter finalmente aceitado participar. Eu conto com você para me representar durante a minha ausência."

O louro não respondeu, lançando um breve olhar e se afastando intencionalmente. A reação de G. foi um olhar pequenino, que o seguiu até que ele deixasse o hall.

"Eu cuidarei de Francesco como se fosse meu filho." A tranquilidade de Giotto era contagiosa. Até a mais extrema situação parecia menos perigosa na sua presença.

"Eu jamais serei capaz de retribuir esse favor."

"Não é um favor, Ivan. Amigos não fazem favores."

O moreno sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco mais receptivo sobre a ida do filho ao Japão. Knuckle e Lampo estavam um pouco a atrás e em silêncio, mas o Chefe dos Vongola havia se aproximado de Francesco e os dois conversavam como velhos amigos. _Giotto é uma excelente influência sobre Francesco. Nesses meses eu percebi que ele se tornou mais centrado e responsável e não há dúvidas de que meu velho amigo tem certa culpa por isso._

Os convidados começaram a chegar e sua conversa privativa com Giotto precisaria ser adiada. Quando ele se afastou, levando consigo seus Guardiões, Ivan viu uma rápida mão puxar seu lenço dourado e substituí-lo por um de coloração vermelha. Mario enfiava o lenço dentro do bolso de seu terno com certa fúria e o moreno não conseguiu conter a risada, o que lhe causou uma série de repreensões por um visivelmente irritado Braço Direito.

A casa se tornou cheia em menos de dez minutos. Catarina e Francesco haviam retornado ao seu lado e durante os cumprimentos ambos agiram impecavelmente. A garotinha, que inicialmente sequer deixava o quarto, havia aceitado fazer seu papel como filha de Ivan Cavallone, mesmo que não gostasse da ideia de ficar em um local cheio de gente estranha e ainda por cima adulta.

O moreno apreciava sua personalidade arredia, pensando que quando chegasse o momento de Catarina ser apresentada oficialmente à sociedade ele não teria problemas com pretendentes insistentes. _Ela provavelmente vai enxotá-los._ Aquele pensamento sempre o fazia sorrir, e sabia que evitaria que seus cabelos se tornassem prematuramente brancos.

Francesco, por outro lado, era sua cópia mais fiel. O rapaz era somente sorrisos e gracejos, não poupando palavras gentis às mulheres que faziam fila para cumprimentá-lo. As mais novas cochichavam e soltavam gritinhos extasiados quando conseguiam sua rápida atenção. Ao seu lado, Giuseppe agia como uma estátua, o rosto com um permanente meio sorriso e um ar angelical que afastava qualquer suspeita de seu real relacionamento com o herdeiro. _Há um ano eu jamais teria imaginado que isso aconteceria e meu medo era que ele acabasse infeliz em algum casamento arranjado. O tempo pode mudar tudo._

A viagem do filho ao Japão era um segredo, então nenhuma das moças retornaria triste para casa pensando que não voltaria a vê-lo. Sua relação com Alaudi era de conhecimento de alguns, no entanto, a maioria apenas o conhecia como o Guardião dos Vongola e Inspetor de polícia. Sua presença não levantou suspeitas, pelo contrário. Por duas vezes eles foram elogiados por estarem lado a lado, e uma moça disse que ver tantos homens belos e distintos em um só lugar não fazia bem para o seu casamento.

"Ivan, que noite maravilhosa!"

Seu nome foi seguido por um par de mãos que o segurou pelo rosto. O beijo foi depositado em sua bochecha esquerda e de onde estava ele viu os olhos azuis de Alaudi se tornarem apertados. O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu, retirando as mãos de seu rosto e as entrelaçando às suas.

"Boa noite, Tânia."

A mulher ofereceu uma charmosa piscadela e sua atenção foi para o Inspetor, que a cumprimentou com um simples menear de cabeça. Tânia era uma bela mulher, cujas curvas cabiam perfeitamente dentro do vestido vermelho. Sua pele era morena clara, os cabelos castanhos e ela possuía os olhos cor de mel dos Cavallone. O pai de Tânia era irmão de seu falecido pai e os dois costumavam brincar juntos quando crianças.

"Onde estão seus filhos?" Ivan olhou ao redor e não viu os gêmeos, que eram um pouco mais novos do que Catarina.

"No jardim com as outras crianças e meu marido."

"Eu preciso agradecê-lo por ter finalmente aceitado meu convite."

"Você sabe que ele não deixou Portugal porque as crianças eram muito pequenas. Elas cresceram e agora estou livre para ir e vir como bem desejo."

"Espero vê-la novamente no próximo ano." Ele levou a mão de Tânia aos lábios e a beijou de leve.

"Espero não precisar retornar antes."

O olhar que a mulher lançou antes de se afastar dizia muito sem dizer nada. Ivan engoliu seco, decidido a colocar aquele assunto de lado, pelo menos durante a Festa.

"Ela realmente é sua prima." Alaudi murmurou baixo, chamando sua atenção.

"Eu não disse? Todos os Cavallone têm os mesmos olhos. Os filhos dela são morenos, como o pai, mas ambos possuem olhos cor de mel."

Conhecer Tânia pessoalmente pareceu satisfazer as dúvidas que o louro ainda possuísse, embora seu momento com o amante houvesse durado muito pouco. Mario se aproximou e ele soube que era hora de andar pela mansão para conversar com alguns convidados. Aquele trabalho não lhe incomodava e era melhor do que passar horas assinando relatórios e lendo cartas.

Enquanto caminhava, Ivan viu alguns empregados disfarçados enquanto outros transitavam pelo local sem esconder sua ocupação. Nada parecia fora do normal e seu coração se tornou leve por ver que a festa acabaria sendo um sucesso e sem nenhum contratempo.

Seu trabalho durante aquele tipo de evento consistia em sorrir e conversar, o que o moreno fazia com maestria. A grande maioria dos convidados eram velhos conhecidos que frequentavam anualmente as Festas oferecidas pelos Cavallone. As Famílias novas eram poucas, mas era refrescante ver rostos novos por entre os convidados.

A música tocada pela banda mudou quando Ivan tomou o centro do hall. O silêncio que antecipou seu discurso anual o fez sentir borboletas no estômago, ainda que suas palavras de agradecimento fossem uma versão diferente do mesmo discurso de todos os anos. Ao final, ele olhou para os presentes fazendo uma reverência e recebendo sorrisos e palmas. A música tornou-se uma valsa e ele sentiu-se compelido a ser o primeiro a dançar.

"Eu daria a honra, mas a mulher mais importante da minha vida se recusa a dançar."

O moreno piscou na direção de Catarina, que arregalou os olhos e correu na direção da saída, como se sua vida dependesse disso, e sendo seguida por várias outras crianças. As risadas soaram altas e Ivan viu ali a chance perfeita de se esquivar sem precisar dançar com nenhuma outra pessoa e, assim, evitar a ira de Alaudi. Giuseppe afastou-se momentaneamente de Francesco para ir atrás de Catarina no instante em que o Chefe dos Cavallone chamou os convidados para dançar. O espaço central foi tomado por casais que queriam desfrutar da música para ter um momento íntimo.

"Essa menina vai lhe dar trabalho, Cavallone." Um dos Chefes presentes riu ao se aproximar de Ivan.

"Eu espero que sim!"

Ivan aproximou-se de Giotto, que estava escoltado por seus Guardiões, incluindo Alaudi. Mario havia sido puxado por Tânia para uma dança e, como esperado, não negou o convite. O moreno aceitou uma taça de vinho que fora servida por um dos empregados e utilizou a oportunidade para conversar com o amante. Eles trocaram algumas palavras e ouvi-lo falar, com aquela voz baixa e levemente rouca, fez seu coração se tornar aquecido.

Sua residência estava lotada de pessoas. O ambiente era agradável, os aperitivos servidos deliciosos, contudo, aquele foi o instante em que ele se sentiu mais confortável. As mãos que estavam ao lado se entrelaçaram e durante aqueles minutos de descanso ele pôde realmente relaxar.

A dança ocupou boa parte da noite e Ivan foi convidado a dançar várias vezes, apesar de ter rejeitado polidamente todos os convites. Em seu lugar Mario e Francesco fizeram as honras, este último definitivamente a sensação da noite. As jovens o cercavam com animação, pedindo danças e passeios. Ao seu lado, Giuseppe mantinha a mesma expressão tranquila e por duas vezes os convites foram direcionados a sua pessoa, cuja recusa foi feita com educação, ainda que suas bochechas estivessem coradas.

E, ao contrário da expressão calma, Francesco parecia não gostar das investidas em relação ao seu Braço Direito e chamava a atenção das moças, afirmando que Giuseppe não dançava. Vê-los daquela forma parecia tão natural que o Chefe dos Cavallone se perguntou como não havia notado que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.

Uma das empregadas aproximou-se e o avisou que era hora de servirem o banquete. As mesas já haviam sido arrumadas na grande sala de jantar e em minutos as pessoas se acomodaram. Hábito havia reservado a mesa principalmente para os Cavallone e os Vongola, então Ivan pôde ter alguns minutos ao lado de Alaudi sem despertar suspeitas.

Francesco havia se sentado ao lado de Giuseppe, e Catarina estava cercada por Enrico e Jules, este último corado depois de todos os elogios que havia ouvido dos convidados devido à sua última exposição. Mario estava ao lado do francês e à sua frente estava G. Vê-los frente a frente era um pouco cômico e ambos ficavam visivelmente incomodados quando alguém apontava a semelhança entre eles. _Mario deve estar no limite de sua paciência._ O moreno havia liberado seu Braço Direito para tirar os próximos dias de folga e torcia para que Giulio fosse capaz de animá-lo.

O jantar foi perfeito e delicioso. Lorenzo havia se sobressaído, fosse nos assados ou nas saladas. Cada prato havia sido preparado com cuidado, e as crianças eram servidas com versões menos temperadas. Os empregados estavam a postos prontos para preencher as taças com vinho ou suco, de acordo com o gosto dos convidados. Os caldos servidos afastaram momentaneamente o inverno e até as sobremesas frias foram bem-vindas. Ivan repetiu duas vezes sua torta de chocolate e até o Inspetor cedeu aos encantos de um pudim de coco com calda de ameixas. Catarina era só elogios por saber que poderia comer a quantidade de doces que quisesse sem que ninguém a incomodasse.

Os convidados se dispersaram ao final da refeição, retornando ao hall que havia sido limpo e reorganizado e onde outro grupo de empregados servia o café. As crianças e os mais jovens ainda não apreciavam aquele hábito, logo, o local foi preenchido pelos adultos.

Aquele foi o momento em que Catarina se despediu da festa. As sobremesas haviam sido deliciosas, entretanto, Ivan conhecia a filha e sabia que já havia passado e muito de sua hora de dormir. A garotinha aproximou-se dele antes de irem para o hall, puxando-o pela ponta do terno enquanto coçava os olhos. O Chefe dos Cavallone se abaixou para ficar na sua altura, percebendo que a flor que ela tinha presa ao coque era a mesma que Enrico havia trazido em sua lapela.

"Eu a levarei para o quarto." Ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

"Obrigado," o moreno sorriu, "lembre-se de trocar de roupa e soltar os cabelos."

Catarina assentiu, acenando antes de seguir pela escadaria de mãos dadas com Alaudi. Os seguranças que cuidavam da entrada do segundo andar se afastaram, dando passagem para pai e filha. A ruiva foi a primeira criança a se render ao cansaço e foi uma questão de tempo até que os convidados com filhos começassem a ir embora. Tânia foi uma delas, mas não sem antes se despedir com um apertado abraço e dizer que Alaudi era muito mais bonito do que as descrições que havia ouvido.

"Espero ver-lhe novamente no próximo ano. Você e toda a sua família." Ivan recebeu o abraço com naturalidade e foi sincero em suas palavras.

"Qualquer novidade eu entrarei em contato. Cuide-se, Ivan."

A despedida geralmente acontecia no jardim e por sorte aquela noite não foi agraciada pela neve que caía nos últimos dias. O Chefe dos Cavallone oferecia abraços e apertos de mão, tendo Mario fielmente ao seu lado. O Braço Direito nada dizia, apenas meneava a cabeça com educação. Giotto foi um dos últimos a ir embora, mas permaneceu alguns minutos na sua companhia enquanto G. buscava o carro. Lampo e Knuckle haviam descido até o chafariz e ele deduziu que os Guardiões queriam deixá-los a sós. Para sua não surpresa, Mario já estava no jardim e conversava com Jules.

"Você vai contar a Alaudi?"

"Sim, esta noite, eu prometi." O moreno abaixou os olhos. Por um instante ele havia se esquecido.

"Ele é uma pessoa compreensiva e vai entender o seu lado e, principalmente, seu silêncio durante todos esses anos."

"Eu sei, mas achei que jamais precisaria contar a ele. Se eu pudesse levaria esse segredo para o túmulo."

"Minha viagem ao Japão será mais curta do que eu esperava, mas ficarei o tempo que você achar necessário." Giotto calou-se momentaneamente quando Francesco surgiu de dentro da mansão para se despedir. O rapaz parecia cansado, porém, animado com o prospecto da viagem. A conversa só continuou quando ele entrou novamente na mansão. "Tem certeza de que não quer que eu leve mais alguém? O Braço Direito dele parece uma boa escolha."

"Eu confio em você e na sua Família, Giotto. E a ausência de Giuseppe chamará a atenção. Todos esses Chefes que estavam aqui esta noite sabem que ele é o Braço Direito do futuro Chefe da Família."

"Mario, talvez?"

Os dois se entreolharam e riram ao mesmo tempo. Giotto havia feito aquela sugestão propositalmente, porém, Ivan sentiu um arrepio na nuca ao imaginar Mario e G. coexistindo em um mesmo lugar. Os amigos se abraçaram e o Chefe dos Vongola acenou antes de descer o restante das escadas. Os dois carros que o trouxeram naquela noite haviam dado a volta no chafariz e depois daquela despedida o restante dos convidados não tardou a ir embora. O moreno retornou à mansão bocejando longamente. Porém, ao contrário de seu visível cansaço, os empregados ainda teriam algumas horas de trabalho.

"Obrigado por tudo. Como sempre, vocês foram maravilhosos."

Ele cumprimentou o líder da banda, um senhor de sorriso fácil e que vinha tocando para a Família há muitos anos. Mario já estava na entrada para escoltá-los até o jardim e ver a agitação pós-festa o deixou mais cansado.

"Francesco já subiu." A voz veio de um dos lados e aquela sim era música para os seus ouvidos.

"Giuseppe foi com ele?"

"Sim."

"Ótimo." O Chefe dos Cavallone ofereceu a mão, que foi não aceita de imediato. "Eu estou exausto! O que acha de dividirmos a banheira?"

Alaudi não se moveu e lançou um olhar de puro desdém.

Ivan sorriu, levando a mão até o peito e sentindo o objeto dentro do bolso. Quando Mario trocou os lenços ele percebeu que seu Braço Direito colocou aquela pequena chave junto à peça vermelha. O sorriso se desfez aos poucos e ele manteve a mão erguida.

"Vamos, Alaudi."

O Inspetor dessa vez aceitou a mão sem hesitar e pareceu surpreso quando o moreno deu meia-volta e caminhou na direção da saída da mansão, que continuava aberta. A expressão confusa não o surpreendeu, pois Ivan sabia que seu amante provavelmente havia ficado ainda mais curioso. Entretanto, Alaudi não fez questionamentos e ambos desceram as escadas até o jardim no mais puro silêncio.

"Eu preciso de um carro." Ele aproximou-se do primeiro subordinado que encontrou. "Ficarei dentro da propriedade e não precisarei de escolta."

O homem assentiu de imediato, cortando aquela parte do jardim e reaparecendo minutos depois com um dos veículos. Ele questionou se deveria dirigi-lo, mas Ivan afirmou que poderia fazer isso sozinho. O louro sentou-se no assento do passageiro e somente quando o carro deixou aquela área foi que ele finalmente abriu a boca.

"Para onde estamos indo?"

"Você vai ver."

O Chefe dos Cavallone esforçou-se para não deixar transparecer seu mal estar por saber exatamente para onde estava indo. Aquele caminho normalmente não lhe fazia sentir aquelas sensações negativas, mas saber que não dirigia para passar o tempo ou dividir uma garrafa de vinho com seu velho amigo o incomodava.

A casa estava escura com exceção das luzes da varanda.

O carro foi estacionado e Alaudi se recusou a descer, olhando-o com uma expressão tão séria que seria cômico em qualquer outra situação.

"Eu preciso lhe mostrar algo que está aqui. Iremos embora em breve, prometo."

O Inspetor desceu do veículo a contragosto, encarando o sobrado onde Mario e Giuseppe moravam e com uma expressão que dizia claramente que seria bom Ivan ter uma explicação para levá-lo até ali. As chaves foram retiradas do bolso traseiro da calça e a porta de entrada foi aberta. As luzes do corredor foram acessas, no entanto, dessa vez ele não seguiria para a biblioteca, como era seu caminho habitual. Seus passos o levaram até a cozinha, mais especificamente à frente de uma larga e pesada prateleira.

"Eu precisarei de sua ajuda."

A face de Alaudi exibia uma expressão confusa. Suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas e ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas ajudou a empurrar a prateleira para o lado. A peça fez barulho e deixou um rastro por onde passou, denunciando que não fora movida há muito tempo. Atrás, e escondida por um fio de pó, estava uma porta.

Os dedos tocaram a maçaneta e a chave que estivera escondida dentro do bolso do terno girou na fechadura, contudo, o moreno não conseguiu abri-la. Sua mão tremia e seu estômago dava voltas. Ele não havia estado naquele lugar há mais de dez anos e, mesmo que soubesse que não haveria outra alternativa além de seguir em frente, um avassalador medo percorreu cada centímetro de seu corpo indo se alojar na cicatriz em seu abdômen.

"Ivan..."

A mão gelada foi pousada sobre a sua com gentileza. A expressão séria havia dado lugar a olhos preocupados e o Chefe dos Cavallone viu a relutância de Alaudi em continuar. _Ele vai dizer para irmos embora, que ele não precisa saber_. Aquela gentileza foi a coragem que ele precisou e seus dedos giraram a maçaneta e a porta abriu-se com barulho.

O ar que os recebeu era seco. Havia uma pequena janela no porão, o que evitava que o local ficasse permanentemente fechado, mas Ivan não hesitou em tirar seu lenço do bolso e ofereceu ao louro.

"Cuidado com os passos. Os degraus são de pedras, mas a iluminação aqui embaixo é ruim."

O moreno segurou a mão livre de Alaudi enquanto a outra protegia sua boca e nariz da poeira. Aqueles oito degraus foram percorridos devagar e ao atingir o chão ele pôde ver onde estavam. Não havia iluminação direta, porém, o local recebia a claridade das luzes de fora e que iluminavam apenas uma parte. O lugar estava completamente vazio com exceção de algo grande em uma das paredes. O pano que forrava aquela área costumava ser branco como a neve, mas estava escuro e empoeirado.

"Espere aqui."

Ele caminhou até o pano branco como se andasse sobre nuvens. Os passos cessaram ao parar em frente àquela larga peça e seus dedos tocaram o tecido sentindo uma triste nostalgia. A última vez que esteve naquele lugar foi exatamente para deixar aquela peça e cobri-la para escondê-la dos olhos alheios. _Mario foi contra. Ele insistiu para que a queimássemos, mas eu jamais conseguiria fazer isso. Talvez eu ainda não soubesse, mas eventualmente precisaria mostrá-la a Alaudi._

O pano precisou somente de um puxão para escorregar até o chão. O pó que subiu o fez virar o rosto e tossir, mas assim que a tela se tornou visível Ivan sentiu-se novamente levado a mais de vinte anos atrás quando ela fora pintada. Ele escutou os passos de Alaudi se aproximarem e, quando o sentiu ao seu lado, as mãos se entrelaçaram.

O quadro era grande e ocupava aquela parte inteira da parede.

Havia três pessoas em seu interior: o homem estava sentado em uma cadeira talhada em madeira escura e não sorria. Seus cabelos eram claros e o pintor havia acertado em misturar o dourado com o branco, mas sem passar a impressão de velhice. Sentado em um de seus joelhos estava um garotinho da mesma idade de Catarina. Seus cabelos eram negros e havia um gentil e tímido meio sorriso em seus lábios. Ver sua versão criança levou lágrimas aos seus olhos, como se houvesse se passado centenas de anos desde que aquela época acontecera.

A terceira pessoa estava ao lado esquerdo, em pé e atrás da cadeira. O garoto tinha quase a idade de Francesco e, ao contrário da feição gentil de Ivan, sua expressão era séria. Seus lábios formavam uma fina linha e seus olhos tinham um brilho diferente. Assim como o pai, os cabelos eram louros, e todos os três compartilhavam semelhanças físicas, principalmente os olhos cor de mel. Não havia dúvidas do grau de parentesco entre eles e aquele foi o instante que o moreno encarou sua companhia. O Inspetor olhava o quadro com surpresa e as dúvidas estavam claras em seus olhos.

"Caesar." O nome foi dito como um sopro. Há vinte anos ele não o pronunciava e algumas vezes achou que acabaria se esquecendo de como ele soava ao deixar sua boca. "O nome do verdadeiro Chefe dos Cavallone."

As palavras deixaram seus lábios como se correntes houvessem sido retiradas de seus pés. A verdade que por anos o manteve preso ao passado havido ganhado forma e a sensação que seguiu foi uma tranquilidade sem igual. Ele sabia que havia muito mais por trás daquela história, todavia, dizer aquelas poucas palavras foi suficiente para libertá-lo do segredo que o fazia refém há tanto tempo.

"Quem é Caesar?" Alaudi tinha a mesma expressão curiosa.

"Caesar é meu irmão." Ivan apertou um pouco a mão junto à sua.

O louro entreabriu a boca e pareceu entender o que o quadro significava. Seus olhos se fixaram por alguns segundos no rapaz ao lado da cadeira e, quando voltaram a pousar sobre ele, exibiam um misto de tristeza e compaixão.

"Eu sinto muito." Alaudi engoliu seco e a expressão se tornou dolorosa. "Se você não se importa que eu pergunte, mas como ele morreu?"

O Chefe dos Cavallone fitou o quadro e o sorriso que exibiu era tudo, menos feliz.

"Meu irmão está vivo, Alaudi."

 _Continua..._


	27. XXVI

**XXVI**

A pessoa refletida no espelho não parecia em nada com seu verdadeiro eu.

As roupas caras e elegantes confeccionadas com tecidos importados e tão caras que ele precisaria economizar meses de salário para pagá-las. Elas caiam perfeitamente sobre seu corpo, embora não combinassem com sua personalidade. Ele sabia que precisaria suportar somente algumas horas de tortura social até ter seu merecido descanso.

Alaudi suspirou antes de dar as costas ao espelho e deixar o quarto.

Eventos sociais nunca foram seu forte e ele faria o impossível para evitá-los. Durante mais de dez anos ele lutou contra os convites feitos por Ivan, e se as circunstâncias fossem outras aquela Festa teria recebido a mesma resposta das anteriores. Aceitar participar do evento de final de ano dos Cavallone foi mais do que consideração por seu amante. O motivo tinha dois nomes: Francesco e Catarina.

A notícia de que seu precioso filho estava de viagem marcada para o outro lado do mundo o surpreenderia tão profundamente que Alaudi sentiu mais uma vez o mesmo frio na barriga de quando soube que Allegra havia decidido ir ao Japão. Quando Francesco pediu permissão para ir com Giotto durante aquele jantar, o Inspetor estava certo de que a ideia seria rejeitada e que o _"Japão, Francis? Por que tão longe? Vamos ver, está bem?"_ dito por Ivan sem muita firmeza havia encerrado o assunto. Alaudi não sabia de onde o filho havia tirado aquela ideia, mas tinha certeza de que sobreviveria à negativa.

Todavia, a negativa nunca veio e o único a ficar com o coração partido foi justamente ele. Quando o Chefe dos Cavallone o chamou para conversar no final de semana que seguiu aquele dia, o louro jamais esperou ouvir que ele havia concordado em deixar Francesco ir. Alaudi lembrava-se bem de ter se levantado da poltrona e ido até a mesa da biblioteca, batido a mão sobre a superfície de madeira escura e deixando claro que não aceitaria aquela decisão. _Nós brigamos e eu teria voltado para Roma se não soubesse que Francesco e Catarina questionariam minha ausência durante o almoço._

Sua revolta, no entanto, durou poucas horas. Naquele mesmo dia, ao anoitecer, o herdeiro foi visitá-lo no quarto principal. Sua ira em relação ao moreno ainda estava latente e, como o amante passaria o dia na biblioteca, ele decidiu que não deixaria o quarto até depois do jantar, quando retornaria para sua própria casa. Francesco tinha os olhos brilhando quando agradeceu por terem permitido que fosse ao Japão.

Ele sentiu-se desarmado. A alegria por trás daqueles olhos cor de mel o impossibilitou de sentir raiva de Ivan por já ter dado a palavra final sem ter-lhe consultado. O assunto estava longe de estar resolvido, mas como poderia ele se impor diante da genuína alegria de seu filho? O abraço do herdeiro o fez sentir-se culpado por seu egoísmo em querer mantê-lo debaixo da sua asa. O Inspetor sabia melhor do que ninguém que Francesco não ficaria sozinho, pelo contrário. Seu filho estaria ao lado de sua irmã, além de ter a proteção direta de Giotto Vongola.

Pensar naquele homem fez seus olhos se tornarem apertados. O Chefe dos Cavallone era o maior culpado de toda aquela situação, porém, havia outra pessoa por trás daquela ideia absurda. Enquanto tinha Francesco em seus braços, Alaudi decidiu que falaria pessoalmente com Giotto a fim de descobrir quem havia plantado aquela semente na cabeça do rapaz.

A conversa com o amante aconteceria ainda naquela noite. O louro não retornou a Roma, permanecendo sentado sobre a cama até que Ivan decidisse subir. Ele abriu a porta devagar e entrou em silêncio, talvez na esperança de pegá-lo dormindo. A surpresa em seus olhos cor de mel o fez sentir certa satisfação. O moreno coçou a nuca e disse que tomaria um banho, cruzando o quarto às pressas. _Covarde!_

Alaudi estava na mesma posição quando Ivan retornou. Dessa vez, ele foi direto para a cama e não tentou ludibriá-lo com palavras bonitas. O Chefe dos Cavallone sentou-se e a primeira coisa que fez foi se desculpar.

"Desculpe por tirá-lo de você. Eu sei o que você está sentindo."

"Sabe mesmo? Por que aparentemente Francesco já está de malas feitas." O Inspetor não conseguiu esconder seu desapontamento. "Desde quando minha opinião se tornou tão desnecessária? Eu nunca concordei em deixá-lo ir."

Ivan abaixou os olhos e encarou as mãos. Seus ombros se tornaram curvados e aquele homem pareceu tão infinitamente cansado que Alaudi _quase_ se compadeceu. Aqueles curtos segundos de silêncio foram aguardados com paciência. Se havia algum bom motivo para enviar seu filho ao Japão, apesar de sua negação, ele queria ouvir.

"Eu menti," a voz do amante soou baixa e tão cansada quanto sua aparência, "eu não _permiti_ que Francesco fosse ao Japão. Na verdade, a ideia foi minha."

As sobrancelhas claras se juntaram e o louro sentiu-se confuso. Ele estava na sala de jantar na noite em que o herdeiro anunciou que gostaria de ir ao Japão passar alguns meses na companhia de Giotto. A reação de Ivan foi genuína, ainda que ele não compreendesse em qual momento a aceitação para aquela ideia absurda pudesse ter surgido.

"Você ficará bravo se eu disser que por enquanto não posso falar sobre isso?"

"Muito." O Inspetor sentiu o maxilar trincar. Ultimamente, o Chefe dos Cavallone estava muito misterioso com meias palavras e assuntos que precisavam ser adiados. "Se você não me der um bom motivo eu irei dormir em um dos quartos de hóspedes. Eu estou cansado dos seus silêncios. Eu concordei em deixar a explicação _daquele_ assunto para outra ocasião, mas não me peça para ignorar que meu filho irá embora em poucas semanas e eu não sei a razão."

O moreno ofereceu um meio sorriso e se levantou da cama. A mão segurou o travesseiro que estava ao seu lado e ele se conservou de costas.

"Eu lhe contarei tudo, Alaudi. O que eu quero que você saiba é que a última coisa que eu gostaria era de ficar longe do meu filho."

Ivan deixou o quarto e naquela noite Alaudi teve a larga cama somente para ele.

Uma segunda conversa entre eles aconteceria na manhã do dia seguinte e, ao perceber que não conseguiria nada se não fosse paciente, ele decidiu concordar provisoriamente com as condições do amante. O motivo para isso desceu sorridente para o café da manhã e o louro estava disposto a relevar seus desentendimentos. Seu tempo era curto e ele queria aproveitar cada segundo ao lado de Francesco.

Uma semana depois ali estava ele, na Festa que havia evitado por anos e que sempre achou que não haveria necessidade de participar. Os motivos que o levaram a aceitar aquela posição e, mesmo que indiretamente, mostrar seu rosto como parte dos Vongola, não deixaram seu campo de visão em nenhum momento. Alaudi passou basicamente toda a Festa de olhos nos filhos, com eventual mudança de atenção para o anfitrião. Ao contrário dele, Ivan parecia ter sido feito para aquele tipo de coisa e só de observá-lo perambulando pelo hall e falando com aquelas pessoas ele se sentiu cansado.

A conversa que pretendia ter com Giotto foi mais breve do que ele esperava. O Inspetor aproximou-se do Chefe dos Vongola e quando pensou em abrir a boca o homem sorriu em sua direção e desculpou-se, assim como Ivan, por Francesco deixar a Itália.

"Eu sei que você deve estar chateado, mas esse é o melhor caminho." Giotto desviou os olhos para acenar para algumas pessoas. "Você entenderá, Alaudi."

O louro apertou os olhos e teria dito alguma coisa se G. não houvesse dado um passo à frente. Os olhos e a linguagem corporal do Braço Direito deixaram claro que ele não permitiria que aquela conversa acontecesse naquele instante. Alaudi afastou-se mais irritado do que antes. Ele sentia como se todos soubessem de algo que ele não sabia. _Se Giotto sabe então tem relação com a máfia. Talvez ele não tenha me contado porque não faço parte diretamente da Família?_ Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e cruzou o hall com passos largos.

A melhor parte da Festa, com exceção do delicioso jantar, foi o momento em que acompanhou Catarina para o andar de cima. A garotinha cambaleava de sono e no último lance de escadas ele precisou segurá-la no colo. Duas empregadas haviam subido como companhia e Alaudi pediu que uma delas trouxesse uma xícara de leite quente com mel para a pequena. A outra acompanhou Catarina até o banheiro de seu quarto e retornou com a garota sem o vestido de festa e trajando seu pijama de flanela salmão.

"Você parece cansada." Ele havia acendido a lareira e descido as cortinas.

"Eu não estou acostumada a essas Festas." Os cabelos ruivos estavam ondulados devido à trança e o coque. A rosa que enfeitava seu cabelo foi colocada na cômoda e a flor chamou sua atenção.

"Quem lhe deu essa flor, Catarina?" Uma fina sobrancelha foi erguida.

"Enrico." Catarina bocejou. "Ele disse que é a última rosa da estação."

Ouvir o nome do filho do médico fez todas as suas suspeitas desaparecerem. Enrico era o melhor amigo de Francesco, um rapaz estudioso e exemplar. Alaudi tinha certeza de que não havia nada para se preocupar.

"Eu pedi que trouxessem uma xícara de leite, então fique alguns minutos acordada." Ele ajeitou os cobertores. "Você está triste por que Francesco vai para o Japão?"

"Não." A resposta saiu sem segundos pensamentos e ele sorriu de canto. _Eu não poderia esperar nada mais de Catarina. Sempre sincera._

"Achei que fosse sentir falta de seu irmão."

A garotinha o olhou e piscou algumas vezes para afastar o sono. Seu corpo inclinou-se à frente e seus pequenos braços o envolveram em um surpreso abraço. O louro arregalou os olhos sem saber definir o que sentiu ao receber tal gesto, visto que Catarina não era dada a demonstrações de carinho.

"Você está triste, não é? Porque Francis vai morar no Japão."

Os grandes olhos castanhos o encararam com uma compaixão que ele não esperava receber de uma menina de dez anos. De repente ele havia se tornado a criança.

"Mas é claro que estou triste." Alaudi a manteve em seus braços e deixou que seus dedos corressem pelos fios vermelhos. Eles eram finos e macios e cheiravam a flores. "Eu também ficaria triste se você fosse morar longe de casa."

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Alaudi, prometo!" Catarina sorriu, exibindo seus dentes de leite. "Mas não há motivos para ficar triste. Francis ficará somente por um tempo e Papa disse que poderei visitá-lo nas férias de verão."

 _Ah, então é isso..._ Ele entendeu a falta de tristeza da garota. Para ela, ter o irmão em outro lugar significava uma oportunidade de viagem. Catarina havia aproveitado o passeio que fizeram à Toscana e o louro lembrava-se de ter pensado que seria positivo retirá-la da mansão com mais frequência. _Aos seus olhos, ter Francesco no Japão é apenas uma chance de conhecer um lugar novo. Talvez eu devesse pensar de maneira semelhante._

O Inspetor já havia pensado na possibilidade de passar alguns dias no Japão a partir do próximo ano. O único ponto negativo de seu plano era que Ivan não poderia acompanhá-lo. Com o filho no estrangeiro, o Chefe dos Cavallone não poderia deixar a Itália, logo, ele sabia que seria sua responsabilidade levar Catarina. _Semanas em um navio sem vê-lo. O pensamento já me deixa inseguro._

A empregada trouxe a xícara de leite quando Catarina já havia voltado a piscar longamente de sono. A temperatura estava ideal e Alaudi a observou o tempo todo. Os olhos azuis estavam baixos e saudosos. Ele lembrava-se vivamente de quando levava xícaras de leite quente para o pequeno Francesco nos dias frios. _Ele cresceu em um piscar de olhos e com Catarina não será diferente. Um dia eu entrarei nesse quarto e minha garotinha terá ido embora._

O pensamento não o entristeceu. Ele sabia que aquele era um curso natural, mas como pai ele se permitiu aquele momento de saudade de algo que ainda não havia acontecido. _Francesco ainda me deixou mimá-lo por algum tempo, mas com Catarina será diferente._ A xícara vazia foi devolvida e a garota acomodou-se no travesseiro como um gato preguiçoso. Ele se inclinou, depositando um gentil beijo nos cabelos vermelhos e recebendo um sorriso cansado acompanhado do boa-noite.

O restante da festa não demorou a terminar. Muitos dos convidados eram pais ou avós acompanhados de crianças. Quando sua presença passou a não ser tão evidente e necessária, Alaudi foi até a cozinha e ele mesmo preparou uma xícara de vinho quente. A temperatura havia caído e seu corpo pedia uma bebida forte para a segunda parte da noite. Em nenhum momento ele se esqueceu da promessa de Ivan de lhe contar a verdade e sentia que talvez não conseguisse digeri-la totalmente sóbrio.

Alguns empregados insistiram para preparar a bebida, contudo, o Inspetor não achou justo sobrecarregá-los. A festa estava no fim, mas ele sabia que para o pessoal da cozinha e da limpeza a merecida noite de sono demoraria um pouco a chegar. Ele degustou a bebida enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da mansão que haviam sido fechados para o uso dos convidados. Os sons vindos do hall pareciam longe e por alguns minutos o louro teve a calmaria e serenidade que tanto apreciava. Não havia ninguém para incomodá-lo, nenhuma conversa dispensável e tediosa... existia apenas ele.

Seu retorno coincidiu com a partida do restante dos convidados. Alaudi havia demorado propositalmente, na esperança de que não precisasse ser sociável além do necessário. A despedida de Giotto foi um aceno, como sempre, e vê-lo entrar em seu carro o fez sentir um estranho frio na barriga. Seus olhos azuis foram para o amante, cuja atenção foi depositada nele de imediato.

O moreno parecia um desses heróis de romance. Sua roupa estava impecável, seus cabelos presos no charmoso rabo de cavalo e todas aquelas horas servindo e sendo comunicativo não pareciam tê-lo afetado de nenhuma maneira. Entretanto, Alaudi sabia que por trás da aparência seu amante estava exausto. Aquela era a primeira vez que participava de uma Festa de final ano, mas ele sabia o estado que aquele homem ficaria no dia seguinte. _Ele vai dormir por mais de doze horas e será merecido._

A mão entrelaçou a sua e o "Vamos, Alaudi", foi acompanhado de um puxar gentil. Eles refizeram o caminho até o jardim e Ivan pediu um carro. O Inspetor não entendia o que estava acontecendo, achando que subiriam para conversar no quarto. A sensação de confusão se tornou mais forte quando ele se deu conta para _onde_ estavam indo. Em sua mente, não havia absolutamente nada na casa de Mario que pudesse lhe dizer respeito.

Alaudi estava errado.

Em todos aqueles dez anos ele podia contar nos dedos das mãos as vezes que precisou pisar na casa de seu maior desafeto. A ironia de que uma das conversas mais importantes de sua vida aconteceria sob aquele teto foi devastadora. Depois daquela noite, e quando remoesse todas as pequenas palavras trocadas naquele porão, ele se pegaria pensando nos momentos que pisou sobre aquele chão sem imaginar o segredo que ele guardada.

Ivan não tinha esqueletos no armário. Ele tinha um cemitério completo.

O pano branco tocou o chão e o louro deu um passo à frente. A iluminação do local era precária, mas o quadro recebia luz direta da entrada da casa. Seus olhos foram automaticamente para o garotinho de cabelos escuros. Ele soube de imediato que se tratava do amante e seu coração bateu mais rápido por vê-lo. As semelhanças com Francesco eram absurdas e foi impossível não recordar de todos os anos cuidando do filho.

A pessoa ao meio parecia ser um homem entre seus 40 e 50 anos. Não havia dúvidas do grau de parentesco com Ivan, e Alaudi sentiu certo respeito ao ver o pai da pessoa que tanto amava. Ele sabia que a mãe havia morrido no parto, porém, questionou mentalmente se não haveria nenhuma pintura da matriarca dos Cavallone em algum outro lugar. A curiosidade em conhecê-la só não foi maior do que tentar descobrir quem era o rapaz que estava em pé no quadro.

Os cabelos eram alourados, mas tinham um toque dourado, um pouco mais escuros do que seus próprios fios. Os olhos eram cor de mel, todavia, ao contrário dos outros dois, essa pessoa parecia deslocada. Sua expressão era séria, severa e faltava-lhe o brilho natural que emanava do pequeno Ivan. O Inspetor recordou-se da prima, Tânia, e por um instante achou que ele fosse um parente distante.

"Caesar." A voz roubou sua atenção e ele piscou algumas vezes. "O nome do verdadeiro Chefe dos Cavallone."

"Quem é Caesar?" Alaudi tinha uma expressão curiosa. Ele deduziu que Caesar era o nome do rapaz, mas não havia compreendido a segunda parte.

"Caesar é meu irmão." O moreno virou o rosto em sua direção.

Alaudi entreabriu os lábios e entendeu o que o quadro significava. Seus olhos se fixaram por alguns segundos no rapaz ao lado da cadeira e, quando voltaram a pousar sobre o amante, eles exibiam um misto de tristeza e compaixão. _Ele nunca me disse nada. O que aconteceu...?_ A realização o fez engolir seco. Ele jamais pensou que Ivan carregasse uma história tão triste.

"Eu sinto muito." Ele abaixou os olhos. "Se você não se importa que eu pergunte, mas como ele morreu?"

O Chefe dos Cavallone fitou o quadro e o sorriso que exibiu não era feliz.

Os olhos sem vida daquela noite retornaram e aquele à sua frente não parecia em nada com o anfitrião animado e feliz que há menos de uma hora interagia com diversas pessoas diferentes. Aparentemente, o passado não havia sido superado.

"Meu irmão está vivo, Alaudi."

O louro juntou um pouco as sobrancelhas e o encarou, mas não sabia se deveria dizer alguma coisa. Aquela luta interna poderia soar divertida em qualquer dia, menos naquele. Aquelas palavras não faziam o menor sentido. _Vivo? Como?_

"Caesar foi expulso da Família há vinte anos. Meu pai o exilou na Inglaterra. Eu era uma criança na época, da mesma idade de Catarina, mas a partir daquele dia eu sabia que me tornaria o Primeiro Chefe dos Cavallone." As lembranças tornavam a voz pesada. "Todos pararam de me chamar pelo nome e eu de repente virei apenas _Primo_."

"O que aconteceu? Por que você nunca me falou sobre o seu irmão?"

"Porque esse é um assunto proibido e apenas os empregados mais velhos sabem a respeito, como Mario, Ottavio e Lorenzo. Os demais não sabem sequer que eu tive um irmão."

"Mas... por quê?" A dúvida em sua expressão era angustiante. Ele imaginou-se naquela posição, se um dia alguém dissesse que ele e Allegra nunca mais poderiam se ver.

"Meu irmão... não é uma boa pessoa." Ivan pendeu a cabeça para o lado. "Meu pai sabia que não viveria para ver a Família completa. Ele já estava doente quando esse quadro foi pintado, mas também sabia que se a deixasse nas mãos de Caesar o futuro que ele vislumbrou para os Cavallone seria negro."

"Então, seu irmão tem uma personalidade difícil?" O Inspetor cruzou os braços.

O moreno engoliu seco e fechou os olhos. As mãos tocaram o colete escuro que ele usava e os botões foram abertos um a um. O mesmo foi feito com a camisa branca que estava por baixo até que deixasse à mostra seu peitoral. Ele virou-se e os dedos que seguraram o tecido tremeram. Seu medo ainda era real.

"Esta cicatriz..." Ivan tocou a marca do lado esquerdo do seu abdômen. Ela tinha o tamanho de três dedos e Alaudi conhecia bem sua localização. Ele sempre fora fascinado pela cicatriz. "Eu disse que havia caído quando criança enquanto andava a cavalo, mas essa é a história que eu contei a todo mundo. A verdade é que meu irmão tentou me machucar e eu sobrevivi apenas porque Mario estava lá naquele dia."

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram aos poucos e pousaram na cicatriz com atenção. Sua expressão tornou-se sombria e os lábios se crisparam em uma fina linha. Todo aquele quebra-cabeça de mistérios que o envolveu pelos últimos dias fez sentido. A mudança do humor de Ivan, as visitas às escondidas com parentes, o silêncio de Giotto Vongola...

"O tempo passou, mas jamais me esquecerei daquela noite. O olhar de Caesar, a sensação da lâmina fria, os gritos de Mario... tudo ainda continua fresco em minha mente."

O Chefe dos Cavallone deu as costas ao quadro e aproximou-se de Alaudi. Suas mãos procuraram as do amante e, quando a entrelaçaram, ele sorriu.

"Meu pai achou que tirá-lo da casa havia sido o bastante e que Caesar poderia aguardar a viagem para Inglaterra em outro lugar, mas meu irmão estava disposto a assumir a Família de qualquer maneira. Ele entrou em meu quarto durante a noite e me atacou. Ele não contava com Mario dormindo no sofá e essa é a única razão de eu estar aqui hoje."

O louro engoliu seco e seus dedos tocaram a cicatriz.

"O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Os seguranças ouviram o barulho e entraram no quarto. Mario e Caesar lutaram no chão. Ottavio morava na casa na época e eu sobrevivi por um milagre, pois havia perdido muito sangue. Foi esse o dia em que descobri que tinha o mesmo sangue que Mario. Ele doou até perder a consciência e minha vida foi salva. Meu pai levou Caesar pessoalmente até o porto na manhã seguinte e ele deixou a Itália com uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo que ganhou durante a briga com Mario."

"Você nunca mais voltou a vê-lo?"

"Não. Caesar não pode pisar na Itália." Ivan sorriu. "Lembra quando eu disse que apenas os empregados mais antigos sabem sobre sua existência? O mesmo se aplica aos Chefes mais antigos. Alguns deles têm a idade que meu pai teria se ainda estivesse vivo e eles se lembram do incidente. O nome de Caesar está na lista de pessoas que não podem pisar em solo italiano. Todas as Famílias assinaram o tratado ao se juntarem à Aliança, embora a maioria não saiba quem ele realmente é."

Alaudi sentiu-se apertando os próprios braços. Era difícil digerir aquela quantidade de informações, mesmo ele sendo um Inspetor de polícia acostumado a lidar com delinquentes e meliantes. Imaginar o doce e pequeno Ivan sendo quase mortalmente ferido soava imperdoável.

"Por que só agora você está me contando essa história?"

O Chefe dos Cavallone desfez o sorriso.

"Caesar está planejando voltar à Itália." O moreno fechou a camisa enquanto falava. "Ele se encontrou com Tânia na Espanha e disse que está voltando."

A expressão do louro mudou completamente. Os olhos azuis se tornaram opacos e ele não se esforçava em esconder sua ira. Mesmo sem conhecer Caesar pessoalmente ele havia ouvido o suficiente para imaginar que aquela não era uma boa notícia.

"Eu planejava nunca dizer nada disso a você. Esse segredo eu levaria comigo até o túmulo, mas as circunstâncias são diferentes." Ivan o segurou pelo rosto. "Eu quero dizer coisas grandiosas, como 'Eu vou lhe proteger', mas você é mais do que capaz de cuidar de si mesmo. Porém, há aqueles que não podem se proteger..."

Alaudi entendeu perfeitamente o significado daquelas palavras e, mais importante, compreendeu porque Ivan precisou fazer certas escolhas.

"Por isso você está mandando Francesco para o Japão." Ele parecia perplexo com a realização. "Você não tem escolha."

"Sim..." Os olhos cor de mel se tornaram úmidos. "Eu preciso tirar Francesco da Itália o mais rápido possível. Giotto sabe da verdade, nós somos amigos há bastante tempo, e ele se prontificou a tomar conta de Francesco durante algum tempo."

"E quanto a Catarina?"

"Eu ainda estou pensando sobre isso, mas Catarina não será o alvo de meu irmão, por não ser minha filha de sangue. Para Caesar, o mais importante é o sangue. Ele me queria fora do caminho porque, embora eu seja um Cavallone, eu não era bom o bastante. O futuro que meu irmão visionava para a Família era diferente e envolvia sangue desnecessário derramado por um ideal idiota. Meu pai sabia disso e fez o que pôde para que esse futuro não se tornasse realidade."

O Inspetor deu um passo à frente, tocando os olhos do amante com as costas da mão e tentando conter as lágrimas. Os braços o envolveram e ele o trouxe para um forte abraço, como se em seus finos braços ele pudesse protegê-lo do mundo. O moreno aceitou de bom grado o gesto, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço e deixando que as lágrimas caíssem.

"Eu sei que tomei a decisão certa, mas todas as vezes que me imagino longe de Francesco meu coração se quebra. A vontade de proteger todos que amo me faz sentir completamente incapacitado e medroso."

Os dois deixaram o porão e retornaram ao andar de cima depois de alguns minutos. A prateleira foi empurrada pra o seu devido lugar e Alaudi pediu que o amante se sentasse à mesa da cozinha enquanto ele prepararia alguma coisa. Seus dotes culinários eram limitados e em qualquer outra ocasião ele jamais mexeria na cozinha alheia, mas aquele momento pedia uma bebida quente e adocicada e que pudesse aquecer sua companhia por inteiro.

Ivan obedeceu e enquanto o Inspetor preparava o chá ele descreveu sobre a noite do ocorrido. Depois do incidente em seu quarto, e após sobreviver a uma delicada cirurgia, ele permaneceu desacordado por semanas. Quando finalmente despertou, o primeiro nome que chamou foi o de Mario e, ao vê-lo na entrada do quarto, foi tomado por uma forte crise de choro.

A última coisa que ele disse ter visto antes de perder a consciência depois do ataque foi Mario caindo ao chão. Caesar poderia ser seu irmão de sangue, alguém que ele inevitavelmente estaria ligado até o fim da vida, no entanto, seu irmão verdadeiro sempre foi o ruivo. Pela primeira vez Alaudi não retrucou ou fez qualquer comentário. Ele havia finalmente compreendido o forte laço que unia aquelas duas pessoas.

"Pensar que algo assim pudesse acontecer a Francesco tem me deixado acordado durante a noite. Se Caesar tentasse alguma coisa contra meu filho eu acredito que seria capaz de ceifar sua vida."

O Chefe dos Cavallone encarou as próprias mãos e Alaudi pousou a xícara de chá sobre a mesa. Ele puxou a cadeira e sentou-se de frente ao moreno, entrelaçando os dedos e meneando a cabeça para os lados.

"Desculpe por lhe tratar daquela forma naquele dia, mas eu me senti acuado. Quando você disse que havia me visto com Tânia eu soube que cedo ou tarde eu teria de lhe contar tudo isso e, honestamente, eu não queria. Se eu pudesse protegê-los sem dizer nada eu teria feito, mas agora é tarde."

"Não é." Ele o segurou pelo rosto. "Você não está sozinho e eu vou estar ao seu lado todo o tempo. Seu irmão não vai encostar um dedo em nossos filhos e Francesco voltará logo para casa, eu prometo."

"Obrigado..."

Ivan sorriu e permitiu-se ser mimado por mais algum tempo.

Eles ficaram sentados até que sua companhia bebesse todo o chá e então deixaram a casa de Mario. A neve havia recomeçado a cair e dessa vez Alaudi tomou a direção. Cinco minutos após se afastarem da casa o amante já cochilava. Sua expressão era de exaustão, seus cílios estavam úmidos devido às lágrimas, mas ele parecia relaxado.

O louro dirigiu devagar, evitando os locais onde ele sabia que acabaria derrapando ou atolando. Aqueles minutos, contudo, não foram passados distraídos. A conversa que tiveram passava várias vezes por sua mente e todas as dúvidas sentidas naquela semana foram respondidas. _Ele nunca teve escolha._ Saber que seu precioso filho estava indo embora por causa de alguém que ele sequer conhecia o enfurecia. Seu peito tornou-se apertado e Alaudi imaginou todas as coisas que faria com aquele rapaz pintado no quadro se tivesse a chance de encontrá-lo.

Apesar do horário, a mansão estava movimentada quando eles retornaram. Os empregados os cumprimentaram ao vê-los subir e ao chegarem ao hall ambos caminharam de mãos dadas. Ivan parecia o mesmo, como se a conversa que tiveram há poucos minutos não houvesse sido tão intensa. Mesmo ao passarem em frente ao quarto de Francesco o amante conservou a expressão serena, ainda que, para o Inspetor, houvesse sido difícil não trincar os dentes ao ler o nome do filho talhado na madeira.

O quarto estava frio quando eles entraram. Uma das janelas havia ficado aberta e a lareira apagada dava ao cômodo uma imagem triste. As luzes foram acessas e o louro manteve os dedos entrelaçados quando o Chefe dos Cavallone fez menção de ir até a janela para fechá-la. Alaudi caminhou até a cama, trazendo–o pela mão. Ivan juntou as sobrancelhas e pareceu curioso. Sua expressão de desconfiança era charmosa.

Alaudi subiu a mão pelo peitoral, sentindo o tecido fino e caro. Ele poderia detestar Mario, mas não poderia negar seu bom gosto, especialmente para roupas. Uma das primeiras coisas que chamou a atenção em Ivan, quando se conheceram, foi a forma como aquele homem se vestia. Apesar de saber que o que lhe encantava era o conjunto e que, ainda que usasse as mesmas coisas, ele certamente não causaria aquele impacto.

Mas o moreno estava em outro nível. As roupas que usava destacavam o que ele tinha de melhor. As cores sempre destacavam seus olhos e o negro de seus cabelos. O corte das peças dava ênfase aos ombros largos e ao peitoral bem definido. Além disso, o Chefe dos Cavallone era alto e chamava a atenção naturalmente, sendo um pecado não oferecer alguns minutos de admiração.

Alaudi umedeceu os lábios sem acreditar que havia se excitado com os próprios pensamentos. Os dedos soltavam os botões do colete e continuaram até que a camisa branca fosse aberta. A pele por baixo daquelas camadas de tecido estava quente e seu corpo arrepiou-se ao senti-la diretamente. Seus olhos correram pelos ombros e ele se perguntou quanto tempo levaria para despi-lo completamente até perceber que estava sendo observado.

"Você está... me testando?" Ivan riu nervoso. "Tirando minha roupa como se não significasse nada... me olhando dessa maneira." O polegar o segurou pelo queixo e Alaudi sentiu-se vacilar ao ver-se refletido nos olhos cor de mel. Seu desejo por aquela pessoa era inegável.

"Eu tenho outros planos se você não estiver cansado."

"Eu estou bem!" Ele respondeu com rapidez. "Sem sono, sem nada!"

"Eu fecharei a janela. Acenda a lareira."

O Chefe dos Cavallone cruzou o quarto com passos largos e ele sorriu por vê-lo agir como se tivesse a idade de Francesco. O louro fechou a janela e abaixou a cortina, retornando para perto da cama e começando a retirar suas roupas. O terno deslizou pelos ombros e o colete lhe fez companhia em seguida. A calça foi dobrada e Alaudi só percebeu que tinha companhia ao pousar as peças sobre a cômoda do seu lado da cama.

A claridade da lareira denunciou que ela havia sido acessa, mesmo que Ivan estivesse ocupando basicamente toda a sua visão. O moreno o olhava de cima, os olhos embaçados de excitação e desejo. _Eu sabia. Por várias vezes durante a noite eu senti o mesmo olhar._ O Inspetor o conhecia e nada o deixava mais lisonjeado do que ser observado daquela forma. Imaginar o que aquele homem pensava naquele instante era tão excitante que ele agradeceu pela camisa ser grande e omitir sua ereção.

Ivan deu um passo à frente, envolvendo-o pela cintura e o trazendo para perto com facilidade. Seu rosto abaixou-se e os lábios tocaram seu pescoço antes de irem para a orelha direita. A respiração quente o arrepiou e Alaudi ouviu-se gemer, embriagado com aquele ambiente. Ele sabia que a situação não pedia aquele tipo de atitude, porém, não havia como evitar. _Eu não sou bom com palavras._

"Você está tentando me consolar, não é?" A voz vibrou dentro de seu corpo.

"Está funcionando?"

"Muito." O moreno riu baixo e sentou-se na cama, trazendo-o para o seu colo como havia feito antes da Festa. "Mas eu estou bem, de verdade." A expressão naquele belo rosto não mentia. "Eu estava com medo de como contaria aquela história a você, mas foi a melhor coisa que fiz. Dizer a verdade tirou parcialmente o peso das minhas costas, embora agora você tenha que dividi-lo comigo."

"Não é por isso que estou aqui?" Alaudi sentiu-se mais aliviado ao vê-lo retornar ao seu antigo eu. Seu amante era como o sol em um dia de verão e vê-lo angustiado pelos últimos dias tornou sua vida menos feliz. "A partir de hoje iremos resolver esse assunto juntos."

"Obrigado." Ivan levou a mão até os lábios e a beijou com ternura. "Mas não estou aliviado somente por isso. Enviar Francesco para o Japão é apenas precaução de minha parte. A verdade é que não sei o que irá acontecer. Meu irmão pode não voltar, como pode decidir aparecer amanhã no portão principal. Ele pode ter mudado ou pode ter se tornado pior. Eu conheci o garoto problemático e cheio de rancor, mas não faço ideia do homem que ele se tornou."

"Se ele aparecer no portão será o homem que _costumava_ conhecer, acredite." Os olhos azuis se tornaram pequeninos.

O Chefe dos Cavallone riu e o abraçou em seguida. Alaudi fechou os olhos, deixando que ele acreditasse que aquela havia sido uma meia-brincadeira. O gentil gesto não demorou a se tornar erótico e o louro gemeu quando a língua desceu por seu pescoço e Ivan o marcou com um beijo.

"Eu quero você, mas não quero lhe machucar. Nós fizemos antes da Festa, você deve estar cansado..."

"Eu estou bem."

O Inspetor o empurrou devagar contra a cama e ficou por cima. Seu corpo desceu entre as longas pernas até tocarem o tapete. Ivan sentou-se novamente e Alaudi não teve dificuldade em abrir o cinto e os botões que prendiam a calça. Os dedos tocaram a ereção por cima da roupa de baixo e seu próprio corpo tremeu. A língua umedeceu os lábios e aqueles breves segundos de antecipação foram degustados por olhos famintos.

O membro surgiu quando o tecido foi abaixado e ele deixou que sua mão corresse pela extensão por algumas vezes. O moreno tremia e o sexo estava ainda mais rígido quando Alaudi o levou até sua boca, envolvendo-o o máximo que conseguia. A voz de Ivan soava baixa, gemidos roucos e esbanjando erotismo. O Inspetor ergueu os olhos, observando as reações e sem saber o que era mais excitante: assisti-lo ou mimá-lo. A escolha foi difícil e ele soube que havia perdido o controle quando começou a se tocar. _Nós deveríamos estar conversando seriamente e não fazendo isso._

Entretanto, seria impossível. Ele não mentiu, aquela era sua maneira de tentar consolar o amante, apesar de parecer empenhado _demais_ em reconfortá-lo. A vida a partir daquela noite seria diferente e parte dele temia que esses momentos se tornassem esporádicos. O temor de que o irmão, alguém que era apenas um nome, pudesse se colocar entre eles, entre a vida que haviam construído, assustava-o imensamente. Então, ele abraçaria aquele homem com suas próprias mãos, demonstrando todos os dias que eles eram mais fortes do que uma ameaçava invisível.

O orgasmo foi mútuo. Alaudi moveu a garganta três vezes antes de afastar a cabeça. Seu maxilar estava dolorido e sua camisa caríssima havia evitado que seu clímax tocasse o tapete, que era ainda mais caro. O Chefe dos Cavallone o trouxe para a cama e não pareceu se importar em beijá-lo assim que suas costas tocaram o macio colchão. O louro deixou-se despir, sentindo a última peça deixar sua pele. O amante inclinou-se para o lado e ele encarou o teto, a respiração alta e completamente nu. O barulho da gaveta sendo aberta o deixou arrepiado, antecipando o que estava por vir.

Ivan deixou o pote de vidro sobre a cama e pisou no tapete para retirar o restante de suas roupas. Alaudi inclinou um pouco o corpo, apoiando-o sobre os cotovelos e observando a cena. A calça e a roupa de baixo desceram até o chão e foram retiradas junto com as meias. A camisa e o colete não demoraram a fazer companhia e ele suspirou, imaginando se aquela era a recompensa por todas as coisas ruins que haviam acontecido em sua vida.

O moreno inclinou-se e o Inspetor percebeu que faltava uma peça a ser retirada. Os dedos tocaram o laço negro que prendia o curto rabo de cavalo, deixando-o deslizar. O sorriso de Ivan fez seu coração bater mais rápido e a certeza do beijo o distraiu das reais intenções do amante. As línguas se encontraram ao mesmo tempo em que dois dedos invadiam sua entrada. A dupla sensação de estímulo o fez gemer e arquear um pouco as costas. O óleo lubrificante facilitou o movimento, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone o havia penetrado fundo e ele não esperava aquele nível de prazer tão repentinamente e logo após o orgasmo.

Os movimentos não cessaram e pelos próximos minutos ele esqueceu completamente que havia vida além daquela cama. Ivan não poupou esforços em mimá-lo. Os dedos se moviam com rapidez, invadindo-o sem resguardo e atingindo seu ponto especial com insistência. Quando um terceiro dedo foi adicionado o louro desistiu de omitir a voz. A nuca havia sido arqueada e ele sequer se reconhecia, gemendo e contorcendo-se na cama, tentando em vão fazê-lo parar ao mesmo tempo em que queria que continuasse. O clímax aconteceu sem aviso e Alaudi agarrou a roupa de cama com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos se tornaram brancos. O prazer, contudo, não parou.

Os dedos foram retirados, mas ele não teria tempo de sentir falta do estímulo. A ereção o penetrou e as mãos agarraram sua cintura, pressionando-a para baixo. O Inspetor abriu os olhos, ouvindo-se gemer novamente e sem acreditar que ele seria envolvido por aquele nível de satisfação. Há anos eles não se rendiam totalmente à busca despretensiosa por prazer sem se importarem com agendas e trabalho. _Nós ficamos ocupados. As crianças cresceram, o trabalho se tornou mais complexo e aos poucos fomos deixando de lado nossas necessidades._

Sexo sempre foi constante naquela relação, mas ele sentia como se nos últimos tempos fosse feito seguindo uma agenda. Se o trabalho de um deles impedia que se vissem, havia a certeza de que no próximo encontro eles acabariam em uma cama. Os momentos espontâneos e a troca de intimidade inesperada já não aconteciam e Alaudi não havia reparado em nada disso até aquele instante.

No começo daquele relacionamento as noites duravam até metade da madrugada ou a manhã do dia seguinte. Aos finais de semana eles quase não deixavam o quarto, principalmente se Francesco decidia passar o dia na casa de Enrico. Por inúmeras vezes ele sequer conseguia sair da cama, sentindo como se houvesse sido atropelado, no entanto, incrivelmente feliz e satisfeito. O amor daquele homem estava em cada parte de seu corpo e, ao cozinhar na banheira, ele sorria para as marcas em sua pele, vestindo-as com orgulho.

O orgasmo o preencheu completamente. As lembranças tiveram de dar espaço à realidade. O Chefe dos Cavallone o encarava com fome, apesar do clímax. Seu peito brilhava com suor, os cabelos pendiam para trás molhados, e foi fácil entender que aquele era só o começo. O membro retirou-se e Alaudi arrepiou-se ao ver que a ereção ainda persistia. Seu corpo virou-se e seus cotovelos tocaram o colchão. As mãos seguraram seu quadril e a sensação de ser invadido mais uma vez, e em sua posição favorita, foi tão intensa que as lágrimas tocaram a roupa de cama.

As vozes se misturavam aos sons das estocadas e o louro entregou-se completamente. Sexo era o único momento em que ele não conseguia manter a máscara de indiferença, o instante em que sabia que Ivan poderia lê-lo como um livro. A nudez de seu corpo nada se comparava a expor seu coração. Deixar-se tão vulnerável não era de seu feitio, mas saber que só havia uma pessoa que conseguia fazê-lo abaixar a guarda era tão reconfortante quanto perigoso. Mergulhar no amor daquele homem significava que sua existência se tornaria indispensável e qualquer coisa que ousasse ficar no caminho deveria ser removida. _Ele já é insubstituível. Eu não consigo conceber minha vida sem ele._

Naquela noite nenhum deles voltou a tocar naquele assunto, não somente porque seria impossível travar qualquer diálogo enquanto estavam ocupados demais gemendo e trocando longos beijos, mas porque não havia mais o que ser dito, pelo menos por hora. Haveria tempo suficiente para retomarem àquela questão quando estivessem propriamente vestidos.

O dia havia nascido quando eles deitaram sobre a cama para dormir. A roupa de cama havia sido trocada e Alaudi se acomodou nos macios cobertores sentindo-se extremamente satisfeito. Eles haviam cozinhado por algum tempo na banheira e o banho poderia ter sido mais rápido se o desejo que sentissem não transformasse a banheira em uma segunda cama. Ivan o devorou novamente, como se as horas no quarto não houvessem acontecido. O Inspetor estava exausto, todavia, recebeu todo aquele amor e desejo sem reclamar. Ao voltarem ao cômodo, vestidos e limpos, ele suspirou ao ver o céu claro através de uma das janelas.

"Graças à Festa ninguém irá nos importunar. Eles irão achar que estamos cansados pelos motivos errados." O moreno o abraçou por trás e era incrível como os corpos se encaixavam com perfeição.

Alaudi tinha os olhos fechados, mas piscou algumas vezes ao sentir os braços ao redor de seu corpo. A respiração fazia cócegas em sua orelha e ele conseguia facilmente ver-se dormindo durante todo o dia. O Chefe dos Cavallone disse alguma coisa, porém, ele não ouviu. Sua consciência se esvaiu em segundos e a única coisa que ele se lembrava era a sensação de ser amado que percorria todo o seu corpo.

 **x**

Ele deixou a mansão pouco depois do café da manhã e garantiu que estaria de volta para o jantar. Ivan se prontificou a dirigi-lo, mas Alaudi agradeceu a gentileza. Aquela segunda-feira estava fria e o ar atingiu seu rosto e ele se encolheu dentro do cachecol escuro. O cheiro da colônia do amante o fez corar e ele desceu a escadaria sem saber se deveria se sentir mal por aquela meia-verdade. Seu carro já estava pronto e o subordinado que entregou a chave fez uma polida reverência antes de se afastar.

Ao anunciar que estava indo para Roma, o Inspetor disse que precisava resolver alguns assuntos na sede de polícia. Ele havia passado o dia anterior basicamente dormindo, deixando o quarto no meio da tarde, ainda que Ivan houvesse participado do almoço ao lado dos filhos e assegurado que o louro estava apenas _indisposto_. Catarina abraçou sua cintura ao vê-lo descer para o café da tarde, indagando sobre sua saúde, mas Francesco nada disse, provavelmente sabendo o que havia acontecido.

Não havia trabalho.

Aquela primeira semana do novo ano seria revezada entre ele e Giulio, exatamente por não ter quase nada para ser feito. Naquela semana, o Vice-Inspetor passaria o período da manhã na sede de polícia e seu próprio turno começaria apenas na parte da tarde, no entanto, o Chefe dos Cavallone não sabia disso, do mesmo jeito que não sabia que ele sequer havia passado próximo ao trabalho. O carro entrou no centro de Roma, mas as ruas que seguiu eram diferentes. O veículo perambulou por alguns minutos até ser estacionado em uma arborizada rua, mas que naquela manhã estava com uma fina camada de neve.

A longa escadaria foi feita com escolta. Os homens pareciam sair de lugar nenhum e ele chegou ao topo com meia dúzia de empregados em seu encalço que se dispersaram quando alguém deixou a casa. Dessa vez, Alaudi dirigiu um olhar na direção do homem que, ao contrário das outras vezes, não foi ríspido ou mandou-lhe embora. _Ele sabia que eu viria. Eu estou sendo aguardado._

O interior da casa estava aquecido e ele foi conduzido até a biblioteca. A iluminação era acolhedora e a lareira tornava o ambiente incrivelmente agradável. A pessoa que ele procurava estava sentada atrás da mesa, alguns papéis sobre a superfície de madeira, e o recebeu com o mesmo sorriso amável de todas as ocasiões. Não importava o momento, aquele homem nunca parecia se afetar com nada.

"Bom dia, Alaudi." Giotto piscou e seus longos cílios formavam uma fina sombra.

"Bom dia," ele abaixou os olhos.

"Acredito que tenha vindo para conversar. Eu responderei qualquer dúvida que você tenha, embora acredite que Ivan já tenha dito tudo o que você precisa saber."

"Sim." O louro deu um passo à frente. "Mas não é por isso que estou aqui."

A respiração se tornou nivelada e com exceção das batidas de seu coração nada estava diferente. Aquela viagem não era sem propósito. Ele nunca achou que viveria para ouvir-se dizer aquelas palavras.

"Eu quero assumir oficialmente meu posto como Guardião da Nuvem dos Vongola."

 _Continua..._


	28. XXVII

**XXVII**

Ele esteve sentado em frente ao guarda-roupa pelos últimos cinco minutos. O lado direito possuía basicamente as cores preto e branco. As camisas estavam penduradas e engomadas, os casacos bem passados e prontos para o uso. Do lado esquerdo, porém, as peças eram menos formais e possuam mais cores. Não havia o zelo e perfeição, mas aquele não era o motivo que o fez sentar em frente ao móvel. Os olhos castanhos claros piscaram longamente e seu corpo colocou-se de pé, caminhando até o guarda-roupa e fechando as portas enquanto suas bochechas queimavam.

Aquela era a primeira vez que Jules morava com um amante.

Aquelas foram as últimas roupas trazidas do pequeno quarto onde costumava morar em Roma. Mais da metade dos seus pertences já estavam na casa de Niccolò, e o restante foi arrumado em uma manhã gelada e com a ajuda de um surpreso Fabrizio. O francês sabia que tinha culpa pela expressão chocada do amigo, mas não haveria outro meio de comunicar sua mudança sem dizer a verdade.

"Eu estou me mudando indefinidamente para a casa de Niccolò," ele mencionou depois do longo abraço que trocaram. Fabrizio havia questionado o carro estacionado em frente ao prédio, deduzindo que o pintor faria uma breve visita. "Nós estamos... juntos."

"Juntos? Juntos como?"

Jules coçou a nuca e sorriu nervoso. Foram pouquíssimas as vezes que ele precisou comunicar a outras pessoas sobre seus relacionamentos. A maioria de seus amantes durava uma noite e aqueles que fugiam a essa regra nunca foram importantes o bastante para obter aquela reação tão honesta.

"Nós somos um casal agora. Nicco é meu amante."

A reação de Fabrizio teria sido divertida se ele não estivesse tão ansioso. O amigo ficou em pé, olhando-o com assombro, dando a volta pela cadeira e segurando o encosto de madeira. Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e ele voltou a se sentar, ensaiando várias vezes as dezenas de perguntas que certamente habitavam sua cabeça.

"P-Por quê? Como?"

O pintor riu, divertindo-se com aquela reação tão honesta. _Se Fabrizio reagiu assim eu imagino como Mario irá receber a notícia._ Suas respostas foram sinceras e Jules explicou rapidamente como a convivência havia tornado aquela situação possível. Ele citou a noite em que se conheceram e desculpou-se por omitir a parte que já haviam se envolvido intimamente. A rotina serviu para solidificar os sentimentos que nasceram naquele dia, e foi com bochechas coradas e um ar digno de jovens leitores de romances que ele assumiu que estava apaixonado por Niccolò e que provavelmente o amor nascera assim que se conheceram, embora ele não houvesse percebido.

"Honestamente? Eu não sei. Quando percebi não conseguia mais me distanciar, tirar meus olhos dele." O francês havia se sentado em sua antiga cama. "Quando terminei o quadro senti medo. Eu teria de ir embora e, ainda que houvesse aceitado fazer parte da Família, eu não queria ir, deixar aquela casa e aquela vida. A ideia de perdê-lo me assombrou por dias até eu ter coragem de assumir aqueles sentimentos."

Fabrizio ouviu a tudo com curiosidade, no entanto, ao final ele não fez nada além de sorrir e desejar felicidades. O amigo o ajudou com o que faltava ser arrumado e ambos almoçaram juntos no restaurante de sua família. A despedida, contudo, o fez sentir o peito apertado. Fabrizio havia sido seu único amigo por muitos anos e Jules se sentia um pouco triste por deixá-lo.

"Eu continuarei a lecionar, então nos veremos com frequência. Quando tudo estiver ajeitado eu lhe convidarei para uma visita."

"E-Eu? Na propriedade dos Cavallone?"

O rapaz corou e perdeu-se nas palavras e o pintor riu daquela reação. _Há algumas semanas eu agi da mesma forma. Hoje sinto como se sempre houvesse feito parte daquela Família._ Os dois se abraçaram e ele seguiu pelo caminho que havia feito naquela manhã. _Quando me mudei para aquele quarto eu jamais imaginei que o deixaria nessas condições. Amar o Nicco, tê-lo como amante, morar com ele... impossível!_ Seu rosto se tornou quente e ele só esperava se acostumar àquelas viagens quando as aulas retornassem.

O encontro com Fabrizio havia acontecido no início da semana. Os dias que se seguiram foram calmos para ele, contrastando com a agitação da Festa de final de ano dos Cavallone. Durante aquela última semana Niccolò mal voltou para casa e por dois dias eles não se viram, tanto na casa quanto fora dela. E, após a grande noite, ele ainda precisou _emprestar_ o moreno por mais três dias até finalmente tê-lo de volta. _Ele chegou e eu estava lendo na sala de estar._

Jules se divertia ao recordar-se daquela noite. Ele viu seu livro ser deixado no sofá e Niccolò o segurou no colo, apoiando-o em um dos ombros e carregando-o para o andar de cima. O francês lembrava-se de ter rido sem entender o que estava acontecendo, mas achando tudo aquilo divertido. A razão para aquela atitude se tornou óbvia quando ele foi colocado sobre a cama. O amante retirou o casaco com pressa e Jules soube exatamente o que aconteceria. Naquela noite, Niccolò o amou por horas, marcando-o com seu amor e o fazendo sentir-se desejado. O trabalho se tornaria menos penoso e o pintor poderia tê-lo em sua cama todas as noites.

Havia se passado dois dias desde aquele ocorrido. Jules havia arrumado suas roupas, deixando-as no quarto principal. O cômodo que ele utilizou se tornaria seu ateliê e todo o espaço foi preenchido com telas e caixas de tintas. O relógio marcava pontualmente oito horas da manhã e ele sabia que precisaria sair para estar na mansão antes que Catarina acordasse. _Eu prometi que a deixaria colorir um desenho. Preciso pensar em alguma coisa._

A casa estava vazia, visto que o moreno havia saído cedo. A temperatura estava fria, o céu constantemente nublado e a neve começava a formar pequenos amontoados. Jules passou o cachecol pelo pescoço e ajeitou a boina antes de sair. Saber que não retornaria sozinho aqueceu seu coração.

Niccolò o encontrou no estacionamento da mansão. Não havia nenhum subordinado o acompanhando, logo, ele deduziu que o amante o esperava. Foi muito difícil evitar tocá-lo naqueles rápidos segundos. Ele sentiu o sorriso se formar sem perceber e seu ânimo aumentou consideravelmente. Somente ver aquela pessoa já o fazia agir como um tolo.

"Eu estarei livre mais cedo. Me espere e voltaremos juntos."

"Certo." O francês deu um passo à frente, retirando o cachecol de seu pescoço e pedindo que o chefe da segurança se abaixasse. Niccolò era ridiculamente alto se comparado a ele e Jules geralmente precisava pedir que ele se abaixasse quando precisava falar algo baixo ou pedir um beijo.

O moreno obedeceu e o cachecol foi passado pelo pescoço, porém, o pintor não poderia perder aquela oportunidade. Suas mãos puxaram o cachecol de leve e sua companhia já sabia de suas intenções. O beijo não foi longo, mas o suficiente para cessar um pouco sua saudade. Os lábios se afastaram e ele sorriu, afirmando que esperava ansioso o retorno para casa e sugeriu que fizessem o jantar juntos. Niccolò o assistiu se afastar e, mesmo ao chegar ao chafariz, Jules pôde vê-lo ao longe. Ele precisaria de algum tempo para se acostumar àquela nova realidade, mas mentiria se dissesse que não estava adorando.

Catarina não havia descido quando ele entrou na mansão e Jules seguiu até o ateliê disposto a se entreter com algumas ideias que vinha pensando nos últimos dias. Agora que fazia parte oficialmente dos Cavallone, ele precisaria encontrar tempo para conciliar seu trabalho como professor e seu trabalho como pintor. A última exposição em solo italiano havia sido bem recebida e o francês recebeu propostas de expor seus quadros em outras galerias pela Itália.

A ideia soava tentadora, entretanto, no momento ele precisaria recusá-la. O pintor não queria passar semanas viajando, sabendo que estaria sozinho. Eventualmente, ele sabia que acabaria cedendo, mas o presente que vivia era importante e especial demais. _Eu passei minha vida viajando, sem raízes, sem um lar para retornar. Pela primeira vez tenho alguém me esperando em casa._

Jules permaneceu boa parte da manhã concentrado no quadro até que ganhasse companhia. Ao contrário do que imaginou, não foi a garotinha ruiva que o cumprimentou, mas Giuseppe. O Braço Direito pediu licença e entrou acompanhado por Maria. A moça segurava uma bandeja contendo duas xícaras e alguns bolinhos, oferecendo um tímido sorriso antes de sair. O francês engoliu seco, sem saber ao certo como se sentir.

"Bom dia." O louro sentou-se em uma das poltronas. "Tomei a liberdade de trazer um chá. Está frio e achei que ajudaria a esquentar."

"Muito obrigado, eu estava precisando disso." Jules levantou-se e se espreguiçou antes de lhe fazer companhia. A xícara foi estendida em sua direção e só o aroma do chá foi o bastante para aquecê-lo. "Catarina ainda está dormindo?"

"Não, ela acordou, mas Alaudi disse que ela não poderia subir antes de tomar café da manhã." Giuseppe sorriu e bebericou seu chá.

"Eu finalmente tenho a chance de lhe ver. Ultimamente você anda difícil de ser encontrado."

O comentário foi proposital, assim como a piscadela que o seguiu. O Braço Direito corou, tentando cobrir o rosto com a xícara e parecendo embaraçado. Desde que Francesco comunicou que iria para o Japão as atitudes de Giuseppe mudaram. O pintor entendia perfeitamente seu amigo e a necessidade de passar o máximo de tempo possível com o herdeiro. Em duas semanas Francesco iria para o outro lado do mundo e Jules sabia que precisaria apoiá-lo no que fosse preciso.

"É estranho. Tudo o que me prendia desapareceu. Meus medos, minha vergonha... a única coisa que eu quero é ficar com ele e mão me importo se todos sabem disso."

"É bom, não? Ficar ao lado de quem amamos, sem compromisso, sem nos importamos com o tempo, o ambiente e o local." O francês sentiu-se sorrir ao se lembrar do ritual de todas as noites: ele e Niccolò degustando uma xícara de café. Nada havia mudado desde que seus sentimentos foram confessados e compartilhados, com a diferença de que agora não havia distância e ambos ficavam abraçados até decidirem subir para o quarto. "E você merece, Giuseppe."

O louro juntou as sobrancelhas e pegou um bolinho, encarando-o antes de mordê-lo.

"Você está se referindo ao meu irmão?"

Ele engoliu o chá a tempo ou a risada o teria feito engasgar. Sua mão direita fez sinal negativo e foi fascinante que tal pensamento soasse tão absurdo. _Há alguns meses eu teria me sentido lisonjeado._ Jules pousou sua xícara sobre a mesinha e decidiu que não havia mal em compartilhar um pouco de sua felicidade. Ele e Niccolò haviam combinado que não contariam a ninguém por enquanto, todavia, o pintor conhecia Giuseppe e sabia que não tinha com o que se preocupar.

"Eu não me refiro a Mario. Eu e seu irmão somos apenas amigos. Precisei de anos para conseguir superá-lo, mas finalmente vejo nosso envolvimento como algo do passado." Os olhos se abaixaram. "Você estava certo, Giuseppe, desde o começo. Eu estou apaixonado por Nicco."

A reação do amigo foi adorável.

Giuseppe tinha a xícara na direção da boca, mas ela permaneceu suspensa. Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados e as sobrancelhas juntas. Sua expressão era um misto de descrença e surpresa, que parecia mudar a cada segundo. Suas costas se recostaram à poltrona e ele precisou pousar a xícara ou a teria derrubado.

"V-Você fala sério? Eu estava brincando!" A voz soou um pouco mais aguda. No entanto, a expressão mudou aos poucos e o Braço Direito se tornou sério. Os olhos se abaixaram e ele brincou com os dedos por alguns segundos. "Desculpe, eu não sabia. De certa forma me sinto responsável por isso."

"Responsável?" O francês não compreendia. _Achei que ele ficaria feliz com a notícia..._

"Sim. Você o ama, mas o que acontece agora? Desculpe, Jules. Eu não sou bom com essas coisas, mas se você quiser podemos dividir uma garrafa de vinho e eu escutarei tudo o que você tem a dizer. Mario é melhor do que eu nesses assuntos, mas prometo me esforçar!"

Jules piscou algumas vezes. Ele havia escutado as palavras de Giuseppe, mas elas não faziam sentido. A realização de que seu amigo pensava que ele seria rejeitado foi suficiente para fazê-lo rir. A gargalhada foi alta e o pintor levou a mão aos lábios tentando se manter sério.

"Perdoe-me, Giuseppe, mas eu acabei criando um mal-entendido." Seu rosto se tornou quente. "Eu quis dizer que estou apaixonado por Nicco... assim como ele está por mim. Eu não fui rejeitado. Meu amor é correspondido."

Ele poderia passar um dia inteiro assistindo o louro reagir. Giuseppe era tão sincero que seus sentimentos ganhavam forma em sua face. As bochechas se tornaram rubras e ele desculpou-se algumas vezes antes de perguntar se Jules falava sério, além de querer saber como aquilo havia acontecido. O francês pensou em omitir o dia em que se conheceram, mas achou que se alguém merecia saber toda a verdade era Giuseppe.

A explicação para sua nova relação com o chefe da segurança foi contada sem muitos detalhes. Ele mencionou sobre a noite em que se conheceram e como seus sentimentos foram crescendo com o convívio. A descrição que o Braço Direito ouvia era muito semelhante a que ele havia dito a Fabrizio, com a diferença de que seu interlocutor conhecia Niccolò há anos e talvez por esse motivo suas reações fossem tão surpresas.

"Eu... não consigo acreditar. Niccolò apaixonado..."

"É tão difícil de acreditar?"

"Difícil? Se eu não lhe conhecesse não teria acreditado. Durante todos esses anos eu jamais esperei ouvir tal coisa. Niccolò sempre foi distante. Eu ouvi que mesmo casado ele não tinha muito amor pela esposa."

Jules ficou surpreso com aquela informação. Ele sabia que seu amante já fora previamente casado e que a esposa falecera, mas nunca soube com detalhes sobre aquele período. _Eu achei que ele houvesse se fechado justamente por causa da morte da esposa._ A curiosidade em saber mais sobre seu passado o fez morder o lábio inferior, questionando se o moreno falaria a respeito e se não seria intromissão de sua parte. _Eu gostaria que chegasse o dia em que pudéssemos conversar sobre qualquer coisa._

Imaginar-se crescendo com aquele relacionamento fez seu coração bater mais rápido. Seus amantes sempre tiveram prazo de validade e a pessoa com quem havia compartilhado mais do que uma noite não mais habitava seu coração. O pintor estava animado e excitado com aquele prospecto, sentindo-se um jovem da idade de Francesco e que lidava com as ansiedades do primeiro amor.

"Eu estou realmente feliz, mas gostaria que não comentasse com ninguém, pelos menos por enquanto e principalmente para o Mario."

"Seu segredo está a salvo comigo." O louro parecia animado com a notícia. "E desejo toda a felicidade do mundo a vocês, embora não consiga imaginar como encararei Niccolò quando o ver novamente."

"Nada mudou, pelo menos na frente dos outros." Ele sorriu. "Mas você é mais do que convidado para me visitar sempre que quiser."

"Você continuará morando com Niccolò?"

"Sim, ele disse que nada precisa mudar. Eu fiquei um pouco receoso. Não sei ao certo quando essas coisas devem acontecer, se precisamos estar juntos por um tempo antes de darmos esse passo. De qualquer forma, nós pulamos várias etapas."

"Eu adoraria visitá-los futuramente," os olhos azuis se abaixaram, "com Francesco no Japão eu precisarei me ocupar o máximo possível."

O francês inclinou-se à frente e suas mãos procuraram as do amigo. Os dedos estavam quentes, provavelmente por segurarem a xícara de chá, e aquele gesto o fez lembrar-se das vezes que ele e Mario entrelaçaram as mãos. _É irônico. Depois de todos esses anos eu acabei amigo de ambos._

"Eu quero que conte comigo para o que você precisar durante a ausência de Francesco. Sempre que se sentir solitário não hesite em me procurar. Eu não quero lhe ver pelos cantos e tenho certeza de que seu irmão também não irá permitir. Existem muitas pessoas aqui que lhe adoravam, Giuseppe, e a última coisa que queremos é lhe ver triste. Francesco voltará. Ele não ficará no Japão para sempre e enquanto isso você deve se esforçar para que ele saiba que estará aqui quando esse retorno acontecer."

O Braço Direito o olhou e picou, entreabrindo os lábios e sorrindo. As bochechas se tornaram rosadas e Jules teve certeza de que sua mensagem havia sido compreendida. _Eu não permitirei que ele desanime durante esse tempo. Giuseppe me ajudou muito nesses últimos meses._ O louro agradeceu e o pintor voltou à sua posição, servindo-se de bolinhos. Os amigos permaneceram conversando por algum tempo até que Catarina se juntasse a eles, entrando no cômodo como se estivesse atrasada para algum importante evento. Desde que soube que Jules fazia parte da Família a garotinha não escondia sua alegria.

Ele ficou no ateliê até o fim da tarde.

Niccolò o esperava na saída da mansão, ainda com o cachecol ao redor do pescoço. Ele fez menção de devolver, mas o francês recusou. Os dois desceram as escadas lado a lado e o caminho até o estacionamento foi feito em silêncio. Não havia nada que denunciasse os sentimentos que compartilhavam, nenhuma expressão que demonstrasse que aquelas duas pessoas estavam completamente e inegavelmente apaixonadas. O interior do carro estava aquecido e Jules acomodou-se no assento, retirando a boina e a deixando sobre o colo. O moreno deu partida e o veículo seguiu para o caminho que havia se tornado tão querido nas últimas semanas.

Ainda que soubesse que não haveria necessidade, ele não conseguia evitar o frio na barriga. O silêncio não o incomodava, pelo contrário. Estar no mesmo ambiente que aquele homem sempre era prazeroso e a ausência de obrigação em manter uma conversa constante o aliviada. Entretanto, era impossível não ouvir as batidas de seu coração. A consciência de que estavam sozinhos o deixava um pouco tímido, o que era raro para alguém espontâneo e extrovertido. _Ele me faz sentir tantas coisas novas._

A realização de seus sentimentos foi apenas o primeiro passo daquela relação. Ao perceber que já não o via mais como um simples benfeitor que o havia ajudado em um momento vulnerável, Jules se martirizou por se encantar pela última pessoa no mundo que compartilharia aquele sentimento. A certeza da rejeição tomou formas no dia seguinte ao beijo no sofá da sala de estar quando o chefe da segurança se desculpou. O pintor achou que não esqueceria a maneira como seu coração ficou apertado ao pedir que tal atitude não voltasse mais a acontecer. Ele não se importaria se o moreno tentasse envolvê-lo novamente, mas sabia que aquilo somente o machucaria mais, criando uma falsa esperança que jamais se concretizaria. Receber o amor daquela pessoa era impossível.

A certeza de negação mudou no dia em que Jules retornou para casa e encontrou parte da sala encharcada. Nenhum deles costumava checar as janelas ao sair, exatamente porque estava frio demais para sequer abri-las. Ele não se lembrava se fora sua culpa, mas imaginou o trabalho que daria arrumar tudo aquilo. A estante que ficava ao lado da janela estava molhada, assim como uma parte do tapete.

A chuva caia forte, a cortina não se movia devido ao peso por estar molhada e o balde que ele colocou embaixo encheu-se em poucos minutos. _Eu tentei fechar a janela, mas não consegui. Ela estava emperrada e percebi que o balde era inútil._ O francês o segurou com ambas as mãos, contudo, escorregou na metade do caminho. O palavrão em sua língua nativa ao cair coincidiu com a porta de entrada sendo aberta.

Ele nunca esqueceria o que sucedeu aquela queda. Se Jules soubesse que aquele seria o catalisador de tudo ele certamente teria caído muito antes. Os braços que o envolveram foram sufocantes e ele chegou a sentir os ossos estalando, mas também foi incrivelmente agradável estar naquele abraço. Ele esqueceu o frio e o fato de que estava molhado. A chuva continuava a cair dentro da sala de estar, porém, tudo o que importava era o calor daquela pessoa.

O pintor não sabia por que estava sendo envolvido daquele jeito. No início, ele achou que o chefe da segurança pudesse estar bravo pelo estrago, mas logo percebeu que o homem que o abraçava tremia. _Eu continuo não sabendo o motivo que levou àquele gesto. Talvez um dia tenha coragem de perguntar._

O modo como Niccolò estava descomposto o deixou desarmado. Jules havia se esquecido de todos os acordos que fizeram. O moreno prometera que _aquela_ noite nunca mais se repetiria e ele mesmo pediu que qualquer contato fosse evitado. Todavia, ao ver-se refletido naqueles tristes olhos verdes ele decidiu que nada daquilo importava mais. _Eu estava com os dias contados. O quadro estava pronto, eu inventei detalhes que não existiam para prolongar minha estadia, mas não havia mais como evitar a partida._

Permitir que Niccolò o envolvesse seria o último erro que cometeria e foi com esse pensamento em mente que ele se deixou despir, não só naquela noite como nas seguintes. Ser amado novamente por aquele homem foi como um sopro de vida. Por um instante ele achou que talvez sentisse medo de ser tocado por causa de sua última experiência com amantes, mas tudo o que Niccolò precisou foi beijá-lo para que todos os receios desaparecessem. Jules já havia decidido que iria embora no domingo, portanto, todos os momentos que compartilharam foram como pequenas despedidas.

O adeus definitivo nunca aconteceu. O amor que ele achou que jamais seria recíproco chegou aos seus ouvidos como música. Niccolò nunca o deixou ir. Ao invés do adeus ele deu o primeiro passo em sua nova vida ao lado daquela pessoa. Intimamente, ele ainda tinha dúvidas e receios. A sombra do fracasso de seu último relacionamento continuava viva em seu peito, em menor intensidade, mas o francês sabia que precisaria aprender a viver com seus medos. Ele não tinha ilusões e sabia que a convivência não seria um mar de flores, no entanto, pela primeira vez desde Mario ele estava disposto a tentar. Niccolò era importante e ele sentia que valia a pena arriscar.

"Você está calado." Os dedos esbarraram de leve em sua bochecha esquerda e Jules piscou como se acordasse de um profundo sono. Ele esteve preso em seu próprio mundo por mais da metade do caminho e só percebeu que chegavam à vila ao ver a placa de entrada. "Quer jantar fora esta noite?"

"Você não se importa?" Ele espreguiçou-se e endireitou-se no banco. "Por que não compramos a comida e jantamos em casa? Está frio..."

A ideia foi aprovada e, ao contrário do caminho diário, o carro não virou a segunda entrada. Ele seguiu em linha reta quase até o final da longa rua principal e parou após algumas viradas à direita. O carro foi estacionado do outro lado e ambos desceram juntos. O pintor sentiu algo quente em seu ombro, percebendo que Niccolò havia colocado seu grosso casaco sobre ele, apesar de manter o cachecol. Ele sentiu-se corar, além de parecer uma criança dentro das roupas do pai.

O jantar daquela noite seria uma torta de carne recém-saída do forno e uma bela massa decorada com um molho tão apetitoso que Jules sentiu a barriga roncar sem que tivesse controle. Ele tentou disfarçar, aproximando-se da parte reservada às sobremesas e esperando que o amante não houvesse ouvido. _Eu propositalmente pulei o café da tarde para que tivesse fome para jantarmos juntos._

Niccolò se aproximou e perguntou o que ele gostaria de sobremesa e o francês apontou para a torta de chocolate decorada com cerejas. Os dois dividiram os sacos de papel e somente ao entrar no carro foi que ele notou que, junto com a torta salgada e a macarronada, o chefe da segurança havia comprado batatas assadas. _Ele ouviu!_

A casa estava fria quando eles entraram e foi sua a responsabilidade por acender as luzes e a lareira. Niccolò havia deixado os sacos de papel na cozinha e ambos arrumaram a mesa de jantar. Jules retirava as travessas e a louça dos armários, entregando-as para que o moreno as levasse até a sala. _Ele mudou boa parte dos objetos. Quando cheguei, tudo ficava no alto e eu precisava de uma banqueta. Agora eu consigo pegá-los._ O pintor sentiu-se sorrir, segurando as taças e decidindo que beberiam vinho naquela noite.

Os olhos verdes fitaram as taças e Jules pediu que ele escolhesse o vinho. Niccolò o encarou por um instante antes de se levantar, retornando com uma das novas garrafas. Jules sorriu largamente e não escondeu que sabia o significado daquela marca. _Foi exatamente esse o vinho que bebemos quando nos conhecemos. Ele não se esqueceu._ As três travessas exibiam o jantar comprado e o moreno gentilmente pediu que ele se servisse primeiro.

A ideia de pular o café da tarde se mostrou inteligente quando o pedaço da torta de carne derreteu em sua boca. A massa estava leve e o recheio bem temperado e forte, perfeito para o clima frio. O calor da comida o aqueceu e, como todas as refeições que compartilhavam juntos, aquela foi silenciosa e agradável. Por mais de uma vez ele sentiu os olhos de sua companhia sobre ele, retribuindo com um sorriso. Niccolò havia servido as taças, mas era visível que evitava beber.

"Nós teremos de terminar essa garrafa hoje. Ela não terá o mesmo sabor amanhã."

"Não sei se é uma boa ideia." O amante juntou as sobrancelhas.

"Por quê?" Sua voz soou arrastada e ele fingiu ignorância.

O chefe da segurança apertou os olhos e deu um longo gole em sua taça. O francês riu e disse que depois faria o café, logo, não havia motivos para preocupação. As travessas se tornaram vazias em alguns minutos e a última batata foi espetada e degustada com vontade.

"Eu gosto da ideia de comermos fora às vezes."

"Não é ruim," Niccolò girava o restante do líquido ao fundo, "embora eu prefira a sua comida."

Jules escondeu o rosto vermelho ao se levantar e começar a retirar a mesa, avisando que levaria a torta. O moreno respondeu que pularia aquela etapa, porém, faria companhia na mesa. _Ele comprou uma torta inteira mesmo não gostando de doces. Eu ficarei mal-acostumado desse jeito._ O pintor decidiu que levaria um pedaço para Catarina e Giuseppe no dia seguinte e foi impossível não se lembrar de Maria. A louça havia sido colocada dentro da pia e ele a encarou com as sobrancelhas juntas. _Ela não desistiu. Eu ouvi os empregados conversando durante a Festa._ Jules não se sentia mais enciumado, contudo, a ideia de contar à moça soava cruel. _E talvez Niccolò_ _não queira que saibam._

"Jules?"

A voz veio de trás e o fez erguer a cabeça. O amante o encarava com curiosidade.

"Você estava demorando. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não, eu estava apenas pensando." Ele virou-se e começou o preparo do café.

"Pensando?"

A mão o puxou com facilidade e os dois ficaram frente a frente. Jules suspirou, colocando a caixinha com o pó de café sobre a mesa.

"Eu disse a Giuseppe sobre nós. Eu sei que ele não contará a ninguém." Sua voz soou baixa. "Eu estava pensando no que faremos em relação aos outros."

"Eu direi ao Chefe eventualmente. Ele é o único que precisa saber, o restante não me importa."

"Não é bem assim..." Ele sorriu. _Niccolò não se importa com a opinião dos demais empregados, mas deveria._ "Algumas pessoas não ficarão felizes em saber."

"Eu sei, e por isso mesmo elas _devem_ saber."

"Hm?" O francês não compreendia. Ele não sabia se o moreno tinha conhecimento sobre os sentimentos de Maria, mas não acreditava que fosse querer machucá-la sem motivo. "Você sabe sobre Maria?"

"Sim." Ele pareceu compreender. "Mas eu não me referi a ela."

"Então falava de quem?"

Niccolò o encarou e ajeitou os óculos permanecendo em silêncio. Jules não compreendia e duvidava que ele se referisse a Mario.

"Você deve saber que tem _certos_ admiradores entre os empregados." A voz soou baixa e era óbvio que ele respondia a contragosto.

"Admiradores?" O pintor se esforçou para não rir, ainda que tivesse de concordar. Nenhum empregado havia tido coragem de abordá-lo, mas ele sabia que era o assunto de alguns deles. "Você não se importa de ser visto com outro homem?"

"Eu não me importo de ser visto com você." O chefe da segurança deu as costas e pegou as xícaras do armário.

Jules abaixou os olhos e sentiu-se sorrir. _Eu estava tão preocupado que ele pediria para manter silêncio._ Naquela noite, o café foi preparado com ajuda e ambos seguiram juntos para a sala de estar. O francês levou seu pedaço de torta para ser degustado no sofá e seu momento favorito do dia foi agradável. Eles conversaram sobre o clima frio e o ambiente na mansão nos últimos dias. Em algumas semanas Francesco iria para o Japão, embora o assunto fosse segredo para maioria dos empregados. Com exceção dos principais, o restante não fazia ideia de que o herdeiro iria se ausentar por algum tempo.

As xícaras se tornaram vazias e Jules sentiu-se preguiçoso. O delicioso jantar o deixou sonolento e sua cabeça foi apoiada no braço do moreno. Niccolò não pareceu se importar até fechar o jornal e sugerir que ele se deitasse um pouco antes de subirem para o banho. O amante se acomodou no sofá e o pintor subiu sobre ele, deitando-se em seu peitoral. _Ele é tão quente..._ As mãos tocaram seus cabelos e Jules teve certeza de que acabaria dormindo se não continuasse falando.

Havia um assunto em particular que havia atiçado sua curiosidade há algum tempo, mas que ele não sabia se um dia teria coragem de abordá-lo, pelo menos antes de eles se tornarem um casal. _Talvez ele me responda agora... Talvez fique bravo._ Suas opções não eram numerosas, no entanto, ele sentia que precisava dar aquele passo. _Eu não posso ficar com receoso de conversarmos. Eu quero conhecê-lo melhor e não haverá outra forma além do diálogo._ Seu queixo foi apoiado no peitoral e os olhos verdes o fitaram de volta.

"Eu não estou muito confiante, mas eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta."

"Eu responderei a tudo o que você queira saber." Niccolò continuou a afagar seus cabelos.

O francês mordeu o lábio inferior antes de prosseguir.

"Com exceção dos motivos óbvios... por que você detesta o Mario?"

A expressão mudou e os lábios se tornaram uma fina linha. O chefe da segurança o encarou antes de desviar os olhos. Jules se arrependeu um pouco de ter começado aquele assunto, achando que talvez fosse muito cedo para mencionar "Mario".

"Você não precisa falar se não quiser, mas eu gostaria de saber mais sobre você."

"Não existe muito sobre mim. Eu não sou uma pessoa interessante." O moreno juntou as sobrancelhas e pareceu levemente embaraçado.

"Discordo. Você é uma das pessoas mais interessantes que conheço." Ele sorriu. "Eu quero lhe conhecer aos poucos, então não me importo se não quiser responder agora."

O olhar se tornou menos sério e ganhou um toque doce. Os dedos voltaram a tocar seus cabelos e Niccolò suspirou.

"Eu conheço Mario desde crianças. Meu pai trabalhava para o pai de Ivan e frequentávamos a mesma escola. Os Cavallone ainda não existiam, a propriedade era bem menor e o negócio era a criação de cavalos. Nós somos todos quase da mesma idade, mas, assim como ele, eu tenho um irmão mais novo."

A informação o fez arregalar os olhos. Jules não sabia.

"Eu era mais velho do que Francesco no dia em que vi meu pai arrastar meu irmão pelos cabelos e levá-lo até o meio da sala. Eu estava no meu quarto e desci ao ouvir os gritos de minha mãe. Cheguei a tempo de evitar que meu pai a espancasse, mas tarde demais para ajudar meu irmão. Ele já estava desacordado quando desci."

Niccolò engoliu seco e o silêncio foi longo. O pintor havia se sentado sobre o sofá e o encarava sem saber o que dizer.

"Meu pai viu meu irmão e Mario juntos. Eu não sei exatamente o que ele viu e prefiro não saber, mas quando ele recobrou a consciência meu pai o mandou embora. Eu mal tive tempo de me despedir."

Jules abaixou os olhos e sentiu os olhos brilharem em lágrimas. As lembranças de seu passado retornaram como um tapa na face e feridas que ele acreditou que haviam cicatrizado reabriram e fizeram seu coração se tornar apertado. _Por isso ele foi tão gentil comigo. Niccolò_ _provavelmente via o irmão em mim._ O francês sabia que aquele poderia ter sido o sentimento inicial, contudo, o amante não o via como figura fraterna.

"Eu sinto muito." Ele enxugou os olhos com as costas da mão. "O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Andreas foi viver com alguns parentes no interior, mas se mudou alguns anos depois. Eu o vi poucas vezes, mas não sei onde está neste momento."

"Espero que ele esteja bem. Eu gostaria de conhecer seu irmão. Acho que nos daríamos bem."

"Eu adoraria que vocês se conhecessem." Niccolò voltou a se sentar no sofá e abriu os braços para que ficassem próximos.

"Ele e Mario eram namorados? Eu não fazia ideia."

"Eu não acho que fossem namorados. Mario sempre foi frívolo, seus amantes eram homens e mulheres, independente da posição social ou fortuna. Andreas provavelmente era só mais um."

"Isso é muito triste, eu não sabia que sua aversão por Mario vinha de longa data." Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. "Desculpe, eu achei que fosse alguma coisa relacionada à sua esposa."

"Bem, ele também teve influência nisso." O moreno tocou-lhe o rosto, como se tentasse desfazer a expressão séria que havia se apossado de sua face. "Elena era apaixonada por Mario. Inicialmente, o pedido foi para que o noivo fosse ele. Eu era a segunda opção."

O pintor sentiu os olhos se arregalarem e sua boca ficou entreaberta. Ele não sabia como digerir aquela informação e seu coração se tornou apertado ao perceber que, apesar de diferente, sua própria situação se assemelhava ao passado de seu amante. _Meu Deus, esse homem carregou tudo isso por todos esses anos._ Os olhos castanhos se abaixaram e Jules desejou fortemente que houvessem se conhecido antes. Que aqueles dez anos houvessem sido dez dias para que Niccolò não tivesse que sofrer por tanto tempo sozinho. _Por isso ele me tratou daquela maneira fria quando nos conhecemos. Para ele, eu era mais um._

"Você a amava?" A pergunta deixou seus lábios sem segundos pensamentos. Ele sentiu-se curioso em saber.

"Como eu amo você?" Os dedos apertaram sua bochecha de leve e Niccolò sorriu. "Não. Eu respeitava minha esposa, mas nunca a amei. Nosso casamento não foi feliz, em partes por minha culpa, mas desde o começo estávamos fadados a nos separar cedo ou tarde."

Jules juntou as sobrancelhas e foi muito difícil não reagir àquela confissão indireta e que soou despretensiosa. Seu coração bateu rápido e, mesmo que estivesse um pouco arrependido de ter tocado em assuntos tão delicados, ele estava feliz por finalmente sentir que aquela conversa os havia aproximado.

"Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu. Embora eu não possa mudar o passado eu espero ser capaz de não lhe trazer tristezas no futuro." Seu corpo inclinou-se à frente e seus braços passaram ao redor do pescoço do amante. "Eu não posso me casar legalmente com você, mas posso prometer lhe amar todos os dias."

As mãos subiram por suas costas e o calor daquele corpo o fez sorrir. Os dois ficaram naquela posição até seus joelhos se tornarem cansados. Jules sentou-se sobre o colo de Niccolò e aquela proximidade após um momento tão íntimo o deixou consciente de sua posição. Os lábios tocaram sua orelha esquerda e as mãos desceram de suas costas para o quadril. O francês mordeu o lábio inferior e soube exatamente como e onde aquela noite terminaria.

"Podemos subir?" Ele segurou o rosto do moreno e só então percebeu que sua respiração estava descompassada. "Toda essa conversa triste me faz querer fazer algo alegre."

"Algo alegre?" O chefe da segurança pressionou sua entrada por cima da calça e Jules não conseguiu evitar gemer. Os olhos que o encaravam pareciam se divertir.

"Eu posso subir sozinho se não quiser ir." O pintor tentou manter o resto de dignidade que ainda possuía.

"Subir? Não precisamos subir." Jules sentiu-se empurrado para trás, mas foi com extrema gentileza que sua nuca encontrou o outro braço do sofá. Niccolò tocou a gravata em seu pescoço, desfazendo o nó e a deixando ao chão. O penteado foi desfeito e os cabelos negros penderam para frente. "Eu posso amar você em qualquer lugar."

O francês se conservou impassível até o limite de seu desejo. Suas mãos seguraram a camisa e o puxaram para baixo, beijando-o com intensidade. Niccolò colocou-se entre suas pernas, unindo os corpos e provando que não estava brincando. Aquela noite acabaria como as últimas, regada a gemidos, suor e amor.

O homem em seus braços carregava feridas profundas e que talvez nunca se cicatrizassem. Entretanto, Jules se esforçaria para transformar cada dia em um motivo para ignorar o passado e se focar no futuro. Sua própria história de vida não era um conto de fadas, mas ele sentia que juntos seriam capazes de sobreviver ao passado de tristezas e decepções.

E, um dia, não haveria nada a ser lembrado além dos sorrisos e momentos felizes que transformariam aquele amor na melhor lembrança de suas vidas.

 _Continua..._


	29. XXVIII

**XXVIII**

Ele lembrava-se vagamente do último quarto de hora antes de seu corpo desabar sobre a macia cama do quarto de hóspedes. Mario sabia que havia se despedido de Ivan e observado o amigo seguir na direção de sua própria casa ao lado de Alaudi. A verdade escondida no porão de sua cozinha deveria ter permanecido perdida entre as aranhas e o pó, porém, como tudo na vida as coisas raramente saiam como esperado. Ele só conseguia imaginar como o amigo estaria se sentindo, o medo de trazer à tona um fantasma do passado que sequer merecia ser lembrado.

Os empregados perambulavam de um lado para o outro dentro da mansão devido à arrumação. Aquela cena acontecia todos os anos e o ruivo sabia que poderia confiar no trabalho daquelas pessoas. Suas pernas o arrastaram até o segundo andar e foi entre bocejos cansados que ele entrou no quarto que sempre ocupava quando dormia naquela casa. Os sapatos foram retirados pelo caminho, assim como a maioria das peças de roupa. Mario caiu sobre a cama com barulho, puxando os cobertores de modo desajeitado e sem saber ao certo quando foi que o sono realmente chegou. Em um segundo ele encarava a janela, ponderando se deveria se levantar para abaixar as cortinas, no segundo seguinte era manhã.

A claridade o despertou e foi com um cobertor nas costas que ele seguiu até a porta ao lado da cama e que levava ao banheiro. O banho foi demorado, com eventuais cochilos na banheira. Já havia uma troca de roupas no armário e Mario deixou o quarto completamente revigorado. Seus passos não ecoavam pelo corredor devido ao tapete que forrava todo o segundo andar. Ao virar à esquerda, que levava ao corredor principal e onde estavam os quartos de Ivan e dos herdeiros, a figura que deixava um dos cômodos não o surpreendeu. Giuseppe saia do quarto que pertencia a Francesco e os dois irmãos se encararam antes de descerem juntos.

"Bom dia." O ruivo tentou soar natural, mas viu pelo canto do olho o louro corar.

"Bom dia," Giuseppe se conservou calado até chegarem ao hall. "Você não vai tomar café?"

"Não. Eu pegarei alguma coisa na cozinha e depois irei para Roma."

"Mande um abraço para Giulio."

Mario despediu-se do irmão ainda no hall e cada um seguiu uma direção diferente. Sua passada na cozinha foi breve e uma das empregadas entregou-lhe um lanche feito com queijo fresco e tomates, que ele comeu enquanto caminhava até o estacionamento. Não chovia naquela manhã, mas a fina neve que caia tornaria o dia gelado em algumas horas. Seu carro precisou de alguns minutos para decidir funcionar e no momento em que cruzou o portão principal o veículo estava aquecido e ele cantarolava baixo. Seu humor estava excelente e saber que passaria os próximos dias com o amante o fazia sorrir.

Roma estava coberta por uma camada de neve quando o Braço Direito deixou a estrada. Havia poucas pessoas na rua e ele chegou ao seu destino muito mais rápido do que esperava. A chave girou na fechadura e o primeiro andar estava frio, denunciando que talvez o dono da casa ainda dormisse. Mario seguiu para o andar de cima, onde a temperatura era bem diferente. Ao contrário de suas suspeitas, Giulio já estava acordado e terminava de arrumar a cama.

"Bom dia," o moreno colocou o último cobertor dobrado sobre a cama, "eu ouvi o barulho do carro."

"Bom dia." O ruivo aproximou-se da lareira e esticou as mãos. As pontas de seus dedos estavam doloridas devido ao frio.

"Como foi a Festa?" a voz veio de seu ouvido direito e os braços que ele tanto ansiou finalmente o envolveram.

"Cansativa." Mario suspirou. "E o trabalho?"

"Nada aconteceu. Passei a noite cochilando em minha sala e bebendo chocolate quente."

"Você dormiu?"

"Sim, voltei no meio da madrugada."

Os lábios tocaram sua bochecha e tudo o que ele precisou foi inclinar um pouco o rosto para receber um longo e profundo beijo. O Braço Direito entendeu perfeitamente aquele mudo convite e seu corpo virou-se, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço e retribuindo a carícia com a mesma intensidade. As mãos desceram por suas costas, segurando seu quadril e mantendo os corpos juntos. Quando o beijo terminou, os lábios continuaram próximos e foi impossível não sorrir. _Nós ficamos separados por quase uma semana. Faz tempo que não temos algumas horas de intimidade. Ele deve estar tão impaciente quanto eu._

"Quer tomar café da manhã primeiro?"

"Não."

A resposta o fez rir e Mario o puxou pela mão até o outro lado do quarto. Os sapatos ficaram no começo do tapete e seu corpo subiu sobre a cama, achando que aquela arrumação havia sido desnecessária. O sobretudo foi retirado e deixado sobre o baú de madeira que ficava rente à cama, no entanto, ao tocar o colete negro as mãos de Giulio pousaram sobre as suas.

"Tirar suas roupas é meu trabalho."

"Então o que eu farei?" Ele deitou-se e fez sinal para que o amante começasse a _trabalhar_.

O Vice-Inspetor riu e o ruivo viu seu colete ser retirado sem o menor esforço. Os dedos mal tocavam os botões, que foram abertos e deixaram à mostra a camisa branca. A peça não foi retirada de imediato e, ao invés disso, ele recebeu outro beijo que o fez relaxar. Suas mãos abriram a parte de cima do pijama do moreno e a peça desceu pelos largos ombros. Mario suspirou ao vê-lo ajoelhar-se sobre ele enquanto retirava a peça. Os olhos verdes fitavam o peitoral e ele decidia por onde deveria começar.

Giulio inclinou-se novamente e o beijo aconteceu na metade do caminho. A ideia de deixar-se despir soava erótica, mas ele estava excitado demais para se perder em preliminares. Seus dedos passeavam pelas largas costas, sentindo a pele firme e que cheirava a banho tomado. _Uma pena. Eu gosto do cheiro dele quando volta do trabalho._ Sua imaginação se recordou de todas as vezes que o moreno o envolveu na sala de estar ao deixar a sede de polícia e o pensamento fez seu membro tremer.

As peças foram retiradas por mãos apressadas. Quando a roupa de baixo finalmente deslizou por suas pernas o Braço Direito suspirou. A grande mão do amante segurou sua ereção, masturbando-a com movimentos pesados e precisando de meros segundos para domá-lo completamente. A voz sussurrada que pediu que ele se virasse foi suficiente para arrepiar os pelos de seu corpo. Mario antecipava o que aconteceria e a expectativa era excitante.

Os lábios tocaram sua nuca e desceram pelos ombros. Os beijos eram seguidos por mãos possessivas e que apalpavam seu corpo sem pudor. A língua deslizava por suas costas formando um indecente caminho até atingir sua entrada. Ali a demora foi proposital e o ruivo gemeu ao senti-la penetrá-lo, devorando-o com fome. Em determinado momento a língua deu lugar a dois dedos, que o invadiram algumas vezes até a resistência tornar os movimentos difíceis. Mesmo com o rosto afundado na roupa de cama ele ouviu o barulho de uma das gavetas sendo aberta e deduziu que a diversão estava apenas começando.

A ereção o penetrou em um único movimento. Na teoria, aquela preparação jamais seria suficiente, mas Giulio o conhecia bem e para Mario não seria preciso longos minutos gastos em preliminares ou preparações. Ele gostava da dor inicial, a sensação de que seu corpo recebia algo que não estava preparado. No começo, o moreno reclamava ao afirmar que sexo já impunha certo nível de estresse ao corpo e não seria necessário tornar tudo mais difícil. Claro que aquele era apenas um discurso preocupado, pois a verdade era que ele sabia que não era o único a apreciar. Sua entrada ficava extremamente apertada quando o Vice-Inspetor a invadia, o que certamente era delirante para quem estava na sua posição.

Seu quadril ergueu-se e as mãos o seguraram firmes. O amante não demonstrava hesitação, movendo-se em um ritmo rápido logo nos primeiros segundos. Os sons dos corpos se chocando era quase tão indecente quando os gemidos que ecoavam. O ruivo apertava a roupa de cama, aproveitando aquele momento. _Eu ficarei aqui pelos próximos dias..._ Seus lábios formaram um largo sorriso e o prospecto de ser devorado dezena de vezes durante esse tempo era embriagante.

O orgasmo de Giulio aconteceu primeiro, invadindo-o fundo. Os movimentos não cessaram e Mario se recusava a se masturbar. Não havia nada melhor durante o sexo do que um clímax que dependesse unicamente da ereção invadindo-o sem resguardo. Seu desejo foi atendido alguns minutos depois e a incrível sensação que percorreu todo o seu corpo jamais poderia ser descrita em palavras.

O Braço Direito se virou e quase de imediato o moreno estava sobre ele. As peles estavam úmidas com suor, contudo, os sorrisos eram iguais. O beijo teve menos romantismo e mais erotismo, e só foi interrompido porque seria impossível se concentrar naquela tarefa enquanto sentia os dedos invadindo sua entrada.

"Por quanto tempo você ficará aqui?" A voz baixa se misturava com os sons molhados dos dedos.

"Q... Quatro... dias." Ele juntou as sobrancelhas e arqueou a nuca para trás quando os movimentos se tornaram mais rápidos. Seu corpo estava incrivelmente sensível.

"Não posso prometer sobre amanhã, porque talvez tenha que ir algumas horas à sede de polícia, mas hoje eu não vou deixar você sair dessa cama."

Mario não conseguiu responder. Todos os seus sentidos estavam ocupados aproveitando a sensação que os dedos lhe proporcionavam. Ele conseguiu assentir com a cabeça minimamente e aquele foi o instante em que ouviu o som do sorriso, que coincidiu com o fim do estímulo. Os olhos verdes se abriram e ele pensou em reclamar por aquela pausa, mas percebeu que não seria necessário. Suas pernas foram afastadas sem gentilezas e o amante o invadiu mais uma vez.

O ruivo amava aquelas _ameaças_. Ele tinha certeza de que só desceriam depois de horas de muito amor.

 **x**

A página foi virada e o som da folha pareceu ecoar muito mais alto naquele silencioso cômodo. O barulho do grande relógio de parede que ficava no fim do corredor era ouvido daquela distância e os olhos verdes se ergueram do livro, passando devagar pelo entorno e parando na janela do outro lado da sala. Havia uma cortina creme que chegava a encostar ao chão e omitia a visão que dava para a rua. _Ele está demorando._ A vontade de levantar-se e espreitar pela janela foi grande, mas Mario estava tão confortável deitado no sofá que a ideia foi rapidamente afastada.

A manta que estava sobre seu corpo era marrom e extremamente aconchegante. Giulio havia comprado dois jogos de cama do mesmo tecido. O ruivo ganhou um para usar em sua casa e suas noites passaram a ser mais aquecidas. Entretanto, nada se comparava a enrolar-se nos cobertores do amante, sentindo seu cheiro e lembrando-se dos momentos compartilhados juntos. Naquele começo de tarde, em particular, ele estava preguiçoso, deitado no sofá da sala somente com seu pijama. Havia uma almofada em sua nuca e um livro em suas mãos. Aqueles momentos de total desprendimento e relaxamento eram tão raros que ele havia decidido aproveitar cada segundo.

O som do relógio chamou novamente sua atenção e o Braço Direito percebeu que havia perdido o interesse na leitura. O livro foi pousado sobre o tapete e ele enrolou-se melhor na manta escondendo parte do rosto e sentindo o cheiro do moreno. Suas bochechas coraram e todas as lembranças daqueles últimos dias retornaram. E, como mágica, Mario sentiu como se flutuasse.

Não houve trabalho, reuniões ou relatórios. Ele não deixara aquela casa desde a manhã seguinte à Festa e aquela pequena pausa em sua vida atarefada e conturbada fora muito bem-vinda. Suas responsabilidades haviam ficado na mansão e aquele deitado no sofá era apenas um homem comum, que não desejava nada além de ter a pessoa que amava o quanto antes em casa para que pudessem continuar o que vinham fazendo pelos últimos dias.

Nos primeiros dias do ano o Vice-Inspetor não trabalha durante o dia inteiro. Seu turno consistia em algumas poucas horas durante a manhã. Alaudi ficava com o turno da tarde, seguindo para a mansão a tempo de jantar com Ivan e os herdeiros. Para Mario, tê-lo por quase um dia era fantástico e não precisaria pensar muito para deduzir o que eles fizeram durante os dias juntos.

O ruivo não poderia dizer que não deixaram o quarto, visto que Giulio era possessivo e incrivelmente imaginativo quando queria. O gigantesco quarto ainda era o local favorito, mas eles haviam provado o tapete da sala, a mesa de jantar, o pequeno banheiro do primeiro andar, a cozinha e o corredor de entrada. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele estava completamente vestido e as lembranças de tudo o que fizeram o fez suspirar. _Giulio, volte logo._

O amante havia deixado a casa há quase uma hora para comprar o almoço, já que ambos passaram muito tempo _ocupados_ no banho e perderam a chance de prepararem a refeição. Mario arrastou-se até a sala de estar, enrolado na manta e ajeitando-se no sofá na espera do almoço atrasado. Todavia, para quem havia dito que iria até a esquina Giulio estava demorando demais.

O Braço Direito segurou a manta e refez o trajeto até o quarto. Sua troca de roupas estava sobre a cama e foi com preguiça que ele se vestiu, tendo certeza de que se morassem juntos ele passaria o dia de pijamas. O pensamento ocorreu enquanto os cabelos vermelhos eram penteados. Seus olhos fitaram seu reflexo no espelho e o ruivo se surpreendeu por sequer cogitar aquilo. _O antigo eu jamais se deixaria ser visto de modo desleixado._ Uma alta risada ecoou pelo banheiro e ele descia as escadas quando escutou o som de um carro sendo estacionado em frente à casa.

Mario abriu a porta no exato momento em que Giulio planejava fazer o mesmo. O amante estava salpicado por neve e a ponta de seu nariz estava vermelha. Em suas mãos havia dois pacotes grandes de papel, o que significava que o almoço seria farto.

"Em qual esquina você foi comprar comida?"

Ele deu espaço para que o dono da casa entrasse e teria fechado a porta se não houvesse mais alguém na soleira, trazendo um terceiro pacote. O Braço Direito ocupou todo o espaço da porta e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele não queria acreditar que em seu dia de folga precisaria lidar com aquela pessoa.

"Saia da frente."

"Não. O que você quer aqui?"

Alaudi não respondeu.

"Mario..."

Ao fundo, Giulio o chamou com uma entonação diferente e o ruivo apertou os olhos, dando meia-volta e deixando a porta aberta. O Inspetor entrou, os cabelos mais escuros devido à umidade e ainda mais pálido do que o normal. Os pacotes de papel foram deixados na cozinha e Mario sentiu quando o moreno se aproximou e murmurou um baixo "Por favor". _Minha folga perfeita oficialmente terminou!_

Alaudi aparentemente ficaria para o almoço e foi muito difícil para Mario manter a cordialidade. A ideia de que por muito pouco o louro não o encontrou de pijamas e jogado no sofá o deixava aterrorizado, porém, não tanto quanto tentar entender por qual motivo aquela pessoa estava ali ao invés de estar no trabalho. Ele não havia ouvido sobre nenhuma briga, pois sabia que se houvessem discutido Ivan já o teria sido chamado para beberem vinho enquanto reclamavam da vida. Alaudi estava sério, como sempre, mas não havia irritação ou nada que o fizesse pensar em um desentendimento. _Isso é estranho..._

Giulio começou a arrumar a mesa e mesmo a contragosto Mario fez sua parte. Com três pessoas tudo foi ajeitado mais rápido e nem a deliciosa lasanha ao centro e a carne assada ao lado foram suficientes para fazê-lo esquecer de que à sua frente estava alguém que pelos últimos dez anos nunca escondeu sua aversão por ele.

"O que você faz aqui?"

O moreno havia se preparado para abrir a garrafa de vinho quando a pergunta pairou no ar. Seus olhos foram do Braço Direito para o amigo seguido por um suspiro. Seus lábios se entreabriram, mas o Inspetor tomou a voz.

"Eu preciso conversar com você."

"Comigo? Eu não tenho nada a falar com você."

"Sim, tem." Alaudi desviou os olhos e suas sobrancelhas tremeram.

"Mario..." Novamente, a voz de Giulio soou baixa e compreensiva.

"Não, eu quero saber o motivo." Seus olhos estavam em chamas. "Você me deixou esperando aqui sozinho e quando retorna traz... essa pessoa!"

O amante sorriu nervoso, no entanto, nada pareceu abalar o louro, que começou a se servir como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Aquela atitude era tão esperada e tão... _Alaudi_ , que o ruivo pensou em mil coisas para dizer, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi suspirar. Ele gostaria de passar aquele tempo sozinho com seu amante, contudo, aquele plano havia sido frustrado e em seu íntimo só havia a esperança de que aquela visita fosse breve. _Não existe a menor chance de ele ficar aqui, certo?_

O pensamento o abalou por metade da refeição. Mario pensou várias vezes em perguntar se Alaudi pretendia ir embora depois que _conversassem_ , entretanto, receava ouvir a resposta. A lasanha parecia deliciosa, mas ele não conseguiu saboreá-la como deveria e como sempre acontecia sua melhor amiga foi sua taça de vinho, que afastou aos poucos o nervosismo inicial. Em todos aqueles anos de convívio forçado o Braço Direito poderia contar nos dedos as vezes em que eles ficaram sozinhos em um mesmo local. Quando isso aconteceu o silêncio foi a única opção, o que tornava aquela suposta conversa ainda mais suspeita.

A comida desapareceu das travessas rapidamente, o esperado de três homens adultos e que adoravam aquele restaurante em particular. O Vice-Inspetor disse que retiraria a mesa e prepararia um rápido café, pedindo que os dois fossem para a sala de estar. Alaudi levantou-se primeiro, caminhando como se fosse o dono da casa e sentando-se no _seu_ lugar favorito do sofá.

"Por quanto tempo você vai me fazer esperar?" O louro virou o rosto em sua direção e pareceu entediado. "Eu tenho que trabalhar."

A veia na testa de Mario tremeu e ele pegou a garrafa e sua taça, decidido a ignorar o café. Não existia a mínima possibilidade daquela conversa acontecer enquanto ele estivesse sóbrio e consciente da vontade que sentia de esbofetear aquela pessoa. O ruivo sentou-se do outro lado do sofá, separado por dois assentos vazios.

"O que você quer?" Ele foi direto.

Alaudi mexia no botão que estava no punho de sua camisa branca. A resposta não veio imediatamente e por um instante Mario achou que ele estivesse escolhendo as palavras. Os sons de Giulio perambulando na cozinha eram audíveis e o deixava mais ciente de que estavam sozinhos na sala.

"Eu quero que me conte sobre Caesar."

As sobrancelhas que já estavam juntas pareciam agora cravadas permanentemente em sua testa. Os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiaram e ele apertou o maxilar sem perceber. Aquelas reações sempre aconteciam ao ouvir aquele nome, ainda que nos últimos anos ele não houvesse sido mencionado. _Eu já deveria saber que isso aconteceria._ A curiosidade sobre o motivo daquela conversa desapareceu e o Braço Direito encheu sua taça sabendo que seria impossível falar sem ajuda.

"Então Ivan lhe contou."

"O que ele quis me contar," o Inspetor ergueu os olhos. Ele estava totalmente sério. "Eu quero saber o que ele _não_ quis me contar."

"E por que você acha que eu lhe diria qualquer coisa?" Mario mexeu a taça e encarou o líquido dançando de um lado para o outro.

O louro não respondeu, mas manteve o olhar em sua direção.

"Giulio, não foi isso que combinamos." Alaudi olhou um pouco acima e o moreno entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de café. "Você me disse que ele falaria facilmente."

"O quê?" Mario olhou de um para o outro. O amante sentou-se em sua habitual poltrona e próximo de Alaudi. "Vocês tramaram tudo isso?"

"Sim." O Inspetor respondeu sem cerimônias.

"N-Não..." Giulio tentava se explicar, mas acabava se enrolando. "Alaudi disse que gostaria de falar com você e eu mencionei que ele conseguiria algumas respostas."

"Que respostas? O que vocês dois conversaram longe de mim?"

"Giulio, você não precisa responder a isso." Alaudi bebericou seu café. "O que você precisa saber é que Ivan apenas disse que tem um irmão e que aparentemente o homem é insano. Eu não sei nada além disso."

"Talvez não tenha nada mais para saber." Mario sentiu o rosto se tornar vermelho. A ideia daqueles dois conversando sozinhos e às escondidas o aborrecia demasiadamente.

"Mario, não me faça perder tempo." O louro pousou a xícara na mesinha e seus olhos se tornaram sérios mais uma vez. "Eu não estou aqui porque quero. Eu _preciso_ saber tudo o que puder para proteger meus filhos. Se você tiver qualquer informação que possa me ajudar a protegê-los eu ouvirei pacientemente o que você tem a dizer, embora isso me custe mais do que possa imaginar."

Os rostos de Francesco e Catarina apareceram em sua mente e ele engoliu seco. O ruivo sabia que teria de aceitar aquela mútua trégua. _Eu soube disso no instante em que Ivan disse que contaria a verdade a Alaudi._ Anos de lembranças ruins e que haviam sido guardadas e esquecidas em seu coração retornaram, e somente seu amigo entendia o que significava tocar naquela memória. Aquele assunto nunca mais deveria ter sido mencionado, permanecendo no passado onde merecia estar.

Foi em uma manhã que o Chefe dos Cavallone lhe disse que contaria a verdade para Alaudi.

Mario havia chegado à mansão bem cedo e ouviu dos empregados que Ivan estava na biblioteca desde o meio da noite. Ele sabia que o Inspetor estava na casa, já que vira seu carro no estacionamento, então deduziu que haviam brigado. Ao entrar na biblioteca, ele encontrou o amigo deitado no sofá, enrolado em um cobertor provavelmente trazido por um dos empregados. Ao chão havia duas garrafas de vinho vazias. Mario suspirou, acordando-o com toda gentileza que ele não tinha e pronto para um longo discurso.

"Mario," Ivan sentou-se no sofá completamente despenteado. Sua voz soou rouca e sua aparência estava péssima, "eu vou contar a Alaudi sobre Caesar."

Aquelas poucas palavras o atingiram como um soco no meio da face e a sensação foi como se alguém houvesse aberto seu peito e selecionado cuidadosamente aquela lembrança em especial, puxando-a de uma vez e deixando-a exposta. A pior parte de sua infância retornou, trazendo o medo e violência de dias que passaram e felizmente não retornariam mais. A única coisa positiva resultante daquela história toda foi a amizade entre eles. Se Mario e Ivan já eram unidos, aquela fatídica noite os tornariam inseparáveis.

"Certo," o Braço Direito deu um longo gole em seu vinho e virou-se na direção de Alaudi, "eu vou lhe contar tudo."

Eles permaneceram sentados por mais de uma hora.

Nesse período, Mario tomou a voz praticamente o tempo inteiro, e a conversa na verdade se transformou em um monólogo. Alaudi escutou em silêncio, fazendo meia dúzia de observações em alguns momentos, porém, atento a cada informação que recebia.

Giulio já havia ouvido a história. O ruivo lhe contou na noite seguinte à Festa, enquanto estavam aninhados na cama após horas de amor. E, como o Inspetor, ele escutou quase em silêncio completo. Ao final, o moreno não teve palavras para resumir o que sentia e ninguém melhor do que Mario para entender aquela sensação. Os dois foram dormir em seguida, todavia, ao acordar na manhã seguinte ele o viu sentado naquela exata poltrona, ainda vestindo o pijama e parecendo extremamente sério e pensativo. _Eu me aproximei e perguntei se ele se sentia mal, mas tudo o que Giulio fez foi me puxar para um abraço._

O amante o manteve nos braços por um bom tempo e quando finalmente o soltou as palavras que deixaram seus lábios foram um pedido de desculpas. _Ele disse que não sabia o que fazer e que desejava mais do que nunca que tivesse me conhecido antes._ Mario achou a atitude adorável e seu coração bateu mais rápido ao sentir-se tão amado e querido. Ele não esperava nenhuma palavra de consolo, não após todos aqueles anos. No entanto, saber que aquela pessoa se importava significava o mundo para ele.

Felizmente, a reação de Alaudi não envolvia abraços ou palavras de conforto. O louro ficou em silêncio depois de ouvir e pareceu satisfeito.

"Antes de eu ir, gostaria de fazer uma pergunta." Ele ficou de pé e o olhou de cima. "Ivan se importaria se eu matasse o homem?"

Em qualquer outra ocasião Mario teria rido com a questão, mas havia algo nos olhos azuis que dizia claramente que ele estava falando sério e que aquela, na verdade, não era exatamente uma pergunta.

"Infelizmente, sim." O ruivo sentiu que precisava ser cuidadoso com sua resposta. "Caesar é o pior tipo de lixo que conheço, mas Ivan jamais deixará de considerá-lo como seu irmão."

"Uma pena."

O Inspetor virou-se na direção de Giulio, que não pareceu chocado com a _sugestão_ , provavelmente por já ter escutado antes, e avisou que estava de saída. O moreno o acompanhou até a entrada da casa e Mario encostou a nuca na parte alta do sofá, fitando o teto e tendo um mau pressentimento. A ida de Francesco para o Japão aconteceria em poucas semanas e seu irmão não estava tão bem quanto aparentava. Por diversas vezes ele o viu chorando, mesmo que Giuseppe fosse bom em disfarçar. _Eu preciso ficar de olho nele._ Os problemas pareciam vir um atrás do outro e o Braço Direito só esperava que as surpresas houvessem acabado. _Eu sinto que vou me arrepender por desejar isso._

 **x**

Como esperado, assim que entrou na biblioteca Ivan questionou se Alaudi o havia procurado. Mario deu de ombros, sentando-se em uma das poltronas e servindo-se com uma xícara de chá. O amigo permaneceu olhando-o, apesar de tentar disfarçar. Sua atenção vacilava entre ele e as próprias mãos e o ruivo propositalmente demorou a ir aos detalhes daquela inconveniente conversa.

"Se você sabia que ele viria até mim por que não contou tudo?"

"Eu sabia que Alaudi não se contentaria com o que eu disse. Parte de mim gostaria que ele não houvesse lhe procurado." Ivan suspirou. "Ele procurou Giotto também. Pela primeira vez na vida Alaudi está levando seu trabalho como Guardião a sério."

"Isso é bom e significa que Francesco e Catarina ficarão mais protegidos."

Mario mudou de assunto quando teve uma oportunidade. Caesar era um dos seus piores tópicos, e algo enterrado por tanto tempo não merecia ganhar a luz. Além disso, era torturante ver o Chefe dos Cavallone lutando com a ideia de que seu próprio irmão poderia vir atrás de seus filhos. Ele já se colocou naquela posição e não saberia o que faria se Giuseppe um dia decidisse se tornar um maníaco. O pensamento, contudo, sempre o fazia rir tamanho o absurdo.

Eles começaram a falar sobre Francesco e o fatídico dia de sua viagem ao Japão. Em duas semanas ele já não estaria na casa e o Braço Direito ainda não conseguia imaginar-se perambulando pela propriedade sem vê-lo. Giuseppe era lembrete diário de que a data se aproximava e Mario e Giulio pensavam em conjunto em várias maneiras de fazer com que aqueles doze meses passassem o menos doloroso possível para ele.

 _Se não fosse a situação eu jamais perdoaria Francesco por abandoná-lo depois de toda a confusão que causaram._ Giuseppe não sabia o real motivo da viagem do herdeiro e essa era a razão que tornava seu sofrimento tão real. Aos seus olhos, a pessoa que amava havia decidido da noite para o dia que ele não era mais suficiente.

"Alaudi e eu falamos com Catarina ontem. Ela parece bem mais animada do que esperávamos." O moreno sorriu. "Nós prometemos que ela poderá visitá-lo no meio do ano. O que você acha de conhecer o Japão?"

Mario ergueu uma fina sobrancelha vermelha e o encarou por alguns segundos na vã esperança de que Ivan estivesse brincando.

"Eu? No Japão? O que eu faria no Japão?"

"Eu preciso de alguém de confiança para acompanhar minha filha e..." O amigo suspirou. "Seu irmão disse que não irá."

 _Isso é novo..._ Ele não sabia.

"Eu mencionei sobre isso e Giuseppe se desculpou várias vezes, mas disse que não poderia ir. Eu não sei o que eles conversaram, porém, seu irmão parece resignado a esperar pela volta definitiva de Francesco."

"E se ele não voltar?" A pergunta que todos haviam pensado, mas ninguém teve coragem de dizer em voz alta. "E se Francesco pegar gosto pelo Japão? E se ele conhecer alguém? Em minha modesta opinião Giuseppe está deixando tudo para a sorte. Eu jamais deixaria Giulio viajar para longe sem que eu estivesse dois passos atrás!"

O ruivo resmungou algumas vezes e serviu-se com alguns biscoitos de creme. A ideia de deixar o herdeiro livre e solto em outro país soava impensada e ele havia decidido que teria uma conversa séria com o irmão. O silêncio que seguiu seu último comentário foi longo e Mario virou-se na direção de Ivan esperando seu contra-argumento. Entretanto, o que viu foi o Chefe dos Cavallone o olhando com um sorriso de puro sarcasmo enquanto apoiava o queixo em suas mãos.

"O quê?"

"Sabe, eu sei que já faz tempo que você e Giulio estão juntos, mas é em momentos como esse que eu percebo o quão mudado você está, Mario. Você acabou de dizer o quanto ama seu amante sem um segundo de hesitação e sem nem ao menos corar. Eu admiro isso e gosto muito mais do seu eu de hoje."

Ele sentiu o instante em que seu rosto se tornou vermelho. A sensação lembrava vivamente o dia em que eles fugiram de alguns bois que haviam escapado do curral. Ambos não passavam de crianças e seu calção ficou preso na cerca de arame farpado. Seu desespero em fugir foi tão grande que ele só percebeu que metade da parte de trás havia ficado pendurada na cerca quando estava longe. Ao chegar à casa, o pai de Ivan recebia algumas mulheres da sociedade. Ele nunca esqueceria uma das moças que o viu e riu ao comparar seu traseiro com um pêssego.

A mão cobriu o rosto e foi difícil aguentar as gargalhadas do moreno. Ele havia sido totalmente honesto com seu comentário e realmente não permitiria que Giulio se afastasse dele além do necessário. A viagem até Roma já era demasiada longa e imaginar-se não tendo seus encontros semanais era o bastante para que seu humor desaparecesse. _Eu fiquei mole._ Em todos aqueles anos o amante havia ouvido poucas e seletivas declarações de amor de sua parte, mas estranhamente naquele momento Mario sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de abraçá-lo e dizer com todas as letras o quanto o amava.

A sessão de risos foi interrompida por três batidas na porta.

O Braço Direito ajeitou-se na poltrona, sabendo exatamente quem estava prestes a entrar. Hábito e anos de convívio faziam com que as pessoas próximas fossem identificadas pelo modo como andavam e até mesmo a respiração. A porta foi aberta e Niccolò entrou sem oferecer um único olhar em sua direção, caminhando até Ivan como se ele estivesse sozinho.

"Bom dia, Niccolò." O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu.

"Perdoe importunar-lhe, mas eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor, Chefe."

O ruivo fez menção de pousar sua xícara e retirar sua insignificância, todavia, Niccolò virou o rosto em sua direção.

"Você pode ficar." A face estava inexpressiva, mas os olhos brilhavam. "Eu não me importo."

Mario e Ivan trocaram um rápido olhar e se acomodaram em seus respectivos assentos de maneira nervosa.

Niccolò parecia diferente e o ar ao seu redor não estava pesado. _Ele sequer me olhou como se eu fosse um inseto que precisasse ser esmagado._ Sua teoria de que o chefe da segurança e Giuseppe eram um casal estava completamente morta, e todas as vezes que se lembrava de que tal pensamento já havia cruzado sua mente ele desejava desaparecer. No entanto, se não era seu irmão o causador daquele ar tranquilo, o que poderia ser?

"Depois que a missão de escoltar Francesco até o porto terminar eu gostaria de pedir alguns dias de férias."

Ele havia se inclinado na direção da bandeja que estava sobre a mesinha de centro na intenção de adoçar um pouco mais o chá. A frase entrou por seus ouvidos e novamente os amigos se encararam, como costumavam fazer quando eram jovens e alguém dizia alguma coisa absurda. _Espere, espere, espere! Niccolò não tira férias! Todo mundo sabe que desde que começou a trabalhar para a Família esse homem se dedica totalmente ao trabalho._

"Férias?" Ivan parecia tão atordoado quanto ele. "Você disse... férias? _Você_?"

"Eu sei como isso soa, Chefe, e tenho plena consciência de que estou sendo petulante em fazer tal pedido, mas e—"

"Não, não, de maneira alguma." O Chefe dos Cavallone parecia encantado. "Perdoe-me, mas eu estou apenas surpreso. Por mais de uma década eu insisti que você tirasse alguns dias por ano, mas você nunca concordou. Acho a ideia fantástica, Niccolò, e você pode pegar um mês completo após a missão."

"A ideia é... tentadora." Niccolò esboçou um meio sorriso e coçou a nuca como se já houvesse visualizado mentalmente o que faria com aqueles trinta dias. "Eu pensarei a respeito."

"Por favor, pense!" O moreno parecia feliz. O sorriso em seus lábios era genuíno. "Mas se me permite perguntar, o que aconteceu?"

 _Ele também está curioso..._

"Eu pretendo me mudar e gostaria de tempo para organizar a nova casa."

"Mudar? Eu não sabia que você estava de mudança." Ivan piscou algumas vezes. "Eu sei que você procurou alguém para trocar o assoalho de um dos cômodos, mas achei que o problema estivesse resolvido."

Mario segurava a xícara de chá, mas não havia encontrado oportunidade para bebê-lo. Ele mesmo havia comunicado sobre a busca de Niccolò por alguém que pudesse dar um jeito em sua sala de estar, que recebera água em um dia de chuva forte. Contudo, ele também não sabia que a casa havia ficado em tão péssimo estado que seria preciso uma mudança. _E Ivan foi quem deu a casa a ele. Foi seu presente de casamento._

"A casa está em perfeitas condições. Eu encontrei algumas pessoas e a reforma deve ficar pronta em alguns dias. Pretendo alugar a casa, mas fixarei residência em outro lugar, embora seja próximo." O chefe da segurança abaixou os olhos e, quando voltou a erguê-los, havia uma expressão serena e de pura realização. "Eu preciso de um lugar maior e com mais cômodos, mais espaço."

"Entendo..." Ivan obviamente não entendia. "Eu aceito seu pedido de férias e estou disponível se precisar de qualquer ajuda com a nova casa. E, claro, espero que aceite um presente meu para comemorar sua mudança."

"Seus pensamentos são suficientes, mas agradeço, Chefe." Niccolò fez uma polida reverência. "Antes de ir, eu gostaria de comunicar uma coisa. Não sei o nível de relevância, mas gostaria que soubesse através de mim."

"Sou todo ouvidos, Niccolò."

O ruivo acomodou-se na poltrona, bebericando seu chá e achando aquela conversa fascinante. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele ouvia Niccolò falar tanto.

"Eu estou em um relacionamento com Jules," a voz soou clara, "minhas intenções são sérias e nós iremos nos mudar juntos para a nova casa."

O chá voou de sua boca até o outro lado da mesinha como um chafariz.

Mario virou-se na direção de Ivan e viu apenas a expressão chocada de seu amigo. Niccolò fez mais uma reverência e deu meia-volta, retirando-se da biblioteca, mas não sem antes lançar um aterrorizante meio-sorriso em sua direção. A porta fechou-se com barulho e os únicos presentes sentiam-se incapazes de proferir qualquer palavra.

Sua mente funcionava rapidamente, tentando entender o que acabara de ouvir e procurando um sentido naquelas palavras. Ele teria ouvido direito? Niccolò e Jules? O _seu_ Jules? _Ele não é mais meu..._ O Braço Direito limpou a boca com as costas do casaco e sua cabeça foi jogada para trás seguida por uma alta gargalhada.

"M-Mario..." O moreno parecia perdido. Suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas e sua expressão era uma mistura de choque com descrença. "Você sabia?!"

"Não, claro que não!" Ele ficou de pé e se espreguiçou. "Mas agora tudo faz sentido."

"O que faz sentido? O que você sabe que eu não sei?"

"Nada, mas as coisas vão ficar interessantes por aqui, Ivan." Mario aproximou-se na mesa e ficou satisfeito por vê-la vazia. Não havia relatório, carta ou nada para ser feito. "Eu estou de saída, vou para Roma."

"A-Agora? No meio da tarde?"

"Sim, e não pretendo ficar nenhum minuto a mais por aqui! Não há trabalho, Catarina está pintando com o _amante_ de Niccolò e acredito que Francesco e Giuseppe merecem serem esquecidos pelas próximas duas semanas." Ele abriu um largo sorriso. Há algum tempo o ruivo não se sentia tão bem. A vida estava uma bagunça, entretanto, aquela nova sensação não poderia ser negligenciada. _E eu quero vê-lo!_ "Minha pergunta é: você vem comigo? Nós iremos para o mesmo lugar."

O Chefe dos Cavallone piscou algumas vezes antes de apertar os olhos demonstrando desconfiança.

"Você está me testando?"

"Não, eu estou sendo totalmente sincero. Você vem ou não?"

"Mas eles vão estar ocupados! Iremos somente para perder tempo."

"Fale por você," Mario ofereceu uma piscadela, "eu aposto o que quiser que tirarei Giulio da sede de polícia por toda a tarde."

"Não é justo! Se ele sair Alaudi terá que ficar e que vantagem eu levo?"

"Esse não é problema meu, Ivan! Você deveria escolher melhor, eu venho lhe dizendo isso há anos."

Ele deu as costas e seguiu pela biblioteca. Na metade do caminho Ivan praticamente pulou da cadeira, agarrando o casaco que estava pendurado nas costas da cadeira e apressando-se para acompanhar seu passo.

"Eu vou tirar Alaudi do trabalho e você terá que ficar!"

"Não faz diferença. Eu sairei no lucro de qualquer forma." O Braço Direito ganhou o corredor e deu de ombros. "Hoje, excepcionalmente, a porta da sala do Vice-Inspetor ficará emperrada."

"Você não pode fazer isso. Alaudi vai ter motivos para tentar lhe matar e eu nada poderei fazer!"

"Assuma que está com inveja. Você adoraria que a porta dele também ficasse emperrada."

Os dois amigos seguiram pelos corredores, cruzando o hall e continuando com a discussão tola e inútil.

Giuseppe os viu passar quando terminou de subir as escadas, inclinando-se no apoio de madeira do segundo andar e achando curioso que ambos estivessem saindo juntos e com passos apressados. Seu destino era o quarto de Francesco e as duas leves batidas ressoaram em seu coração, que só se acalmou ao ouvir a voz do amante convidando-o a entrar.

Três quartos à esquerda Catarina estava sentada em uma poltrona observando Jules pintar enquanto sussurrava uma antiga canção. A garotinha não sabia o motivo da cantoria, e ainda era jovem demais para perceber que ela só havia começado depois que Niccolò apareceu rapidamente no cômodo para trazer uma caixa de tintas que ele havia esquecido.

Mario e Ivan entraram no carro, esquecendo momentaneamente toda a tristeza e acontecimentos ruins que os perseguiram pelos últimos dias. Eles não eram mais Chefe e Braço Direito, mas apenas dois homens que haviam decidido enfrentar uma viagem no meio do inverno para se encontrarem com seus respectivos amores. Os problemas continuariam existindo quando retornassem, porém, aquele momento de extroversão e impulsividade marcaria mais uma página que havia sido virada em suas vidas.

As lágrimas chegariam, eventualmente, de despedidas, de vingança e por que não de perdão? Mas, por hora, o que importava era ser feliz.

 _Continua..._


	30. Epílogo

**XXIX - Epílogo**

O dia da véspera de sua viagem chegou mais rápido do que ele esperava.

Normalmente, Francesco era uma pessoa consciente com relação ao tempo, procurando aproveitar cada minuto, preenchendo seus dias com pequenos momentos que se transformariam em grandes lembranças. Aquelas semanas, no entanto, passaram como se ele não as houvesse vivido, apenas observado. A realização de que sua presença naquela casa estava chegando provisoriamente ao fim o atingiu todos os dias, mais especificamente às noites. Seus olhos fitavam o teto e por longos minutos ele mergulhava em pensamentos e preocupações.

Havia tanto para fazer, falar e sentir.

As sete malas foram arrumadas aos poucos. A cada dia ele reservava uma peça de roupa ou objeto que gostaria de levar. Para aquela tarefa o rapaz contou com a ajuda de várias pessoas, cada uma em uma oportunidade diferente. Ivan o lembrou das roupas de baixo, que era preciso levar _todas_ , porque ele não fazia ideia do que as pessoas usavam por baixo de suas roupas no Japão. Alaudi, por outro lado, apontou que os invernos eram rigorosos, mas que seria melhor que ele comprasse por lá as peças mais pesadas para que não carregasse peso. Catarina o ajudou com a escolha dos livros, afirmando que era necessário levar papel e tinta para anotar tudo o que ele visse de novo e diferente. E, Giuseppe...

Giuseppe esteve ao seu lado como uma verdadeira sombra do momento em que soube sobre a viagem. Todo o drama pela relação ter sido descoberta pareceu ficar para trás e a distância que seu amante impôs a eles havia desaparecido. O louro passava quase todas as noites na mansão, não necessariamente em seu quarto, mas próximo o bastante para que pudessem passar o máximo de tempo juntos. Sua presença acalmava seu coração ao mesmo tempo que o fazia vacilar. O amor que sentia por aquela pessoa era tão intenso e verdadeiro que por várias vezes Francesco achou que acabaria desistindo, ainda que soubesse que não poderia.

A véspera de sua viagem era uma quinta-feira típica de janeiro. A Festa de final de ano havia passado e os dias eram calmos e sem nenhuma eventualidade, como acontecia todos os anos. A neve já cobria boa parte do jardim, criando pequenos amontoados que ficavam empilhados pelos cantos. Os empregados tinham muito trabalho naquela época, limpando caminhos e garantindo que ninguém escorregasse pelas escadas. Francesco já havia experimentado belos tombos quando criança e a experiência o ensinou a sempre sair com botas e casacos grossos e que amorteceriam eventuais quedas. Naquela tarde, ele deixou a mansão enfiado em um grosso casaco marrom. Seu rosto estava escondido dentro no cachecol e sua bota batia na altura de seus joelhos.

Ele havia combinado de passar algumas horas com Enrico e neve nenhuma o impediria de ir, ainda mais quando sabia que seu único contato com o amigo nos próximos meses seria por cartas. Todavia, suas melhores roupas de caminhar na neve se mostraram inúteis. A pessoa em questão estava no fim da escadaria, subindo os degraus acompanhado por Catarina.

A garotinha vestia um casaco que batia quase em seus pés e parecia confortável com seu gorro verde escuro. Os dois conversavam sobre qualquer coisa e dali o herdeiro sentiu-se sorrir. Da mesma forma como ele um dia foi criança, Catarina acabaria se tornando uma mulher em um piscar de olhos. O pensamento o entristeceu um pouco, imaginando se ele não perderia a chance de passar aqueles anos com a irmã antes que ela decidisse que já não queria sua companhia.

Os amigos se cumprimentaram com um apertado abraço e Enrico disse que havia decidido vir, assim já ficaria para o jantar. O "jantar" havia sido ideia de Ivan, que disse que jamais aceitaria que o filho viajasse sem que isso se tornasse uma forma de celebração. O rapaz sabia que perderia em um argumento, embora a ideia tenha lhe agrado imensamente. Aquela seria uma rara ocasião, pois Giulio havia confirmado presença e ele e Alaudi dificilmente estavam juntos em um mesmo evento. O senso de responsabilidade e amizade entre eles sempre lhe causou admiração e por várias vezes Francesco se perguntou se ele e Enrico teriam aquele nível de confiança e amizade no futuro.

Catarina parecia a mais animada com o jantar, principalmente depois que Jules confirmou que participaria. _Eu me sinto bem melhor sabendo que ela não ficará sozinha. Se Catarina fosse do tipo emocional e me pedisse para ficar eu não sei o que faria._ Por sorte, sua irmã havia achado a ideia da viagem fantástica e o fez prometer que enviaria presentes semanais junto com as cartas sobre tudo o que visse e que pudesse lhe interessar. Além disso, Ivan havia prometido que nas férias de verão a deixaria ir ao Japão para vê-lo, apesar de sua companhia ainda não ter sido decidida. _Qualquer pessoa menos Peppe._

Os três seguiram juntos pelo hall e no meio do caminho encontraram uma das empregadas, o que poupou o trabalho de irem até a cozinha. A moça era uma das gêmeas, qual delas ele não sabia, mas sorriu quando ele pediu três xícaras de chocolate quente e alguns biscoitos.

"Eu quero o meu com creme, por favor," Catarina falou enquanto tirava o gorro, "mas peça para levarem até o meu quarto. Eu estou ocupada!"

Francesco juntou as sobrancelhas e a viu se despedir com um aceno, afirmando que precisava terminar "uma coisa" antes do jantar. Ele suspirou, imaginando que seria algum desenho para mostrar a Jules e Giulio.

"Você tem que me prometer que vai manter os olhos nela, Enrico." Os dois deixaram a sala de jantar alguns minutos depois de Catarina.

"Como se eu tivesse outra escolha." O rapaz deu de ombros.

"Eu falo sério." O herdeiro parou e ficou de frente ao amigo. Ambos se olharam e Enrico engoliu seco, meneando a cabeça em positivo. "Você é o único que posso contar."

"Eu sei, e você não precisa se preocupar. A única razão de eu não ir com você para o Japão é Catarina. Eu prometo que vou protegê-la com a minha vida!"

"Eu não quero que você morra..." Ele revirou os olhos. "Se você morrer, minha irmã vai casar com o primeiro idiota que aparecer."

"Isso não seria bom para mim."

Os amigos selaram aquela promessa com um firme aperto de mão. Francesco sentiu o nó na garganta ao pensar em se despedir de todos aqueles que amava. O momento foi breve, porém, suficiente para mexer com suas emoções. A empregada surgiu pelo caminho que haviam feito, trazendo uma bandeja que ele fez questão de segurar.

"Iremos para a biblioteca, eu mesmo levarei."

"M-Mas, jovem Chefe, esse é o meu trabalho." A moça parecia perdida.

"Por favor, eu insisto."

Francesco ofereceu uma piscadela e seguiu com Enrico pelo hall na direção da biblioteca. A chegada do amigo mudou seus planos para um passeio ao ar livre, mas ficar aquecido dentro de casa e degustando uma deliciosa xícara de chocolate quente tinha suas vantagens.

Os rapazes se acomodaram na biblioteca e passaram algum tempo conversando. O herdeiro aproveitou cada segundo de sua companhia, sabendo que sentiria falta daquelas conversas. Enrico era a única pessoa da sua idade com quem ele conseguia manter uma conversa. A maioria dos garotos da escola só falava de garotas, bailes e viagens que fizeram ou fariam. Para ele, nada daquilo tinha valor por motivos diferentes. Seu coração e alma já tinham dono, e Francesco sempre foi mais caseiro. Viajar ao Japão era sem dúvidas uma escolha ousada e que muitas vezes o surpreendia.

A conversa foi interrompia com a chegada de seus pais.

Os olhos de Alaudi brilharam ao vê-lo e o rapaz sorriu ao cumprimentá-lo. _Me despedir dele será doloroso._ Em seu coração, Francesco sabia que se despedir dos pais seria o momento mais difícil. Giuseppe havia mudado seu comportamento quando soube da viagem, contudo, Alaudi continuava o mesmo. Entretanto, a tristeza que havia em seus olhos todas as vezes que se encaravam partia seu coração.

O Inspetor arrastou Ivan para fora da biblioteca alegando que os "rapazes precisavam daquele tempo juntos". O herdeiro riu, mas concordou. Ele e Enrico tinham algumas coisas para acertar e aquele assunto não poderia ser tratado na frente das outras pessoas. Os dois se encaram e ficaram de pé, seguindo na direção das estantes. Cada um foi para um lado e por alguns minutos cruzaram toda a biblioteca, encontrando-se novamente na mesinha de centro.

"Nós estamos sozinhos." Ele serviu ambas as xícaras de mais chocolate quente.

A conversa não foi longa e consistia em pequenos lembretes. Enrico prometeu que escreveria duas vezes ao mês e utilizaria a escrita em código que haviam criado. Ela não era utilizada desde que eram crianças, e o rapaz achou que nunca mais encontraria serventia para ele. Qualquer evento inesperado deveria ser comunicado imediatamente e Francesco tinha uma lista de desculpas se precisasse retornar à Itália às pressas. O ar ao redor dos amigos, que deveria estar leve e um pouco saudoso devido à viagem, estava pesado e as vozes soavam baixas e sérias.

Ao final, porém, eles sorriram e Enrico reafirmou que estaria ansioso por seu retorno.

"Talvez você devesse acompanhar Catarina nas férias de verão." Francesco ponderou.

"Eu gosto da ideia." Enrico levou à mão ao queixo.

"Eu irei sugerir em uma de minhas cartas para soar natural."

"Eu terei de adiantar meus estudos. Nas férias eu geralmente ajudo meu pai no hospital, mas posso fazer isso aos finais de semana."

Os planos duraram o restante da tarde e os amigos só deixaram biblioteca quando o céu se tornou escuro. O herdeiro avisou que tomaria banho e Enrico o acompanhou até o quarto, passando aquele tempo sentado na escrivaninha. Giuseppe deve ter se juntado a ele em algum momento, visto que, ao deixar o banheiro, seu Braço Direito o esperava próximo à janela, mas o amigo não estava no cômodo.

"Enrico desceu com Catarina. Eu serei sua companhia."

Francesco parou em frente ao espelho e deixou que o louro escolhesse o que ele vestiria por cima da camisa azul-escura. A escolha foi uma grossa blusa de lã. A cor creme combinava com a gola da camisa e ele se encarou antes de sentir que estava pronto. O amante estava um pouco atrás, os olhos baixos e uma expressão séria.

"Se você não se importar eu gostaria de passar a noite aqui." Giuseppe ergueu o rosto quando ele se virou.

"Se você não sugerisse eu o teria feito. É minha última noite aqui e ter você ao meu lado é essencial."

O rapaz aproximou-se devagar, segurando a cintura de Giuseppe e o encarando. Eles eram da mesma altura, mas ele sentia que quando voltasse talvez estivesse um pouco mais alto. O prospecto o excitava, imaginando o tipo de pessoa que retornaria daquela viagem. Aquela pequena motivação, no entanto, era abafada pela ideia de que, para esse novo eu retornar, o antigo teria de ir para outro país dividido por um vasto oceano.

Os _convidados_ para aquele jantar já estavam acomodados na sala de jantar e foi com alegria que ele encarou a mesa. Todas as pessoas que amava estavam presentes e o herdeiro sentou-se em seu costumeiro lugar ao lado esquerdo de Ivan. À frente estava Alaudi, com Catarina à direita e então Enrico e Jules. Giuseppe se sentaria à sua esquerda, e seguido Mario e Giulio. Não havia decoração ou nada formal e os empregados serviam a comida sem os uniformes utilizados nos eventos sociais que o Chefe dos Cavallone às vezes oferecia.

Não havia nada naquela mesa que denunciasse o motivo do jantar especial, com exceção de que basicamente todos os pratos servidos eram os favoritos de Francesco. O cordeiro ao molho de mel foi o prato principal e seus olhos brilharam ao vê-lo, tendo certeza de que somente ao retornar teria a chance de degustá-lo novamente.

As conversas durante a refeição aconteciam em pequenos grupos. Catarina dividia sua atenção entre Enrico e Jules. Mario e Giulio pareciam presos em seu próprio mundo, ainda que Giuseppe participasse constantemente da conversa. Francesco, por sua vez, mais observava do que falava. Os pais às vezes chamavam sua atenção, contudo, ele sentia-se muito melhor observando. _Eu quero me lembrar de tudo. O jeito que falam, a maneira como se movem e comem._

O aperto em seu peito o fez engolir seco e ele agradeceu mentalmente pela sobremesa. Havia torta de morangos e pudim, e o rapaz acreditou que não haveria problema em comer um pouco de cada um. _Ugetsu disse que essas coisas não existem no Japão e a maioria das sobremesas é feita a base de outras coisas. Deus me ajude..._

Ao contrário do jantar oferecido à Allegra, aquele não exigia certas regras, logo, após a sobremesa, o café e o chá foram servidos na mesa. Aquele foi o momento em que Francesco acabou se tornando o centro das atenções e por um quarto de hora o clima esteve animado. Ele compartilhou o que esperava ver e visitar. Mencionou que moraria próximo de Allegra e se comprometeu a escrever a Alaudi sobre a irmã. Ivan deixou claro que esperava cartas semanais e Catarina completou que elas poderiam ser enviadas junto com os seus presentes.

A viagem que a garotinha faria no meio do ano também foi abordada e o Inspetor prometeu acompanhá-la. Francesco viu quando Ivan fitou seu Braço Direito, mas o olhar de Mario foi tão ferino e desgostoso que o herdeiro percebeu que Alaudi iria apenas com Enrico. _E eu sei que Giuseppe não irá. Nós combinamos de nos encontrarmos somente quando eu voltar definitivamente._

Ele e o amante haviam conversado muito naquelas últimas quatro semanas. Desde que a viagem se tornou oficial e, após a tristeza inicial, Giuseppe esteve muito mais receptivo com a ideia, mesmo que não escondesse sua tristeza. Eles conversaram sobre o tempo que passariam afastados e que o louro teria mais trabalho. Francesco resumiu um pouco de como seria sua nova vida, baseando-se no que ouvira de Ugetsu e Giotto. Aparentemente, ele viveria na casa do Chefe dos Vongola em um local chamado Namimori. Ele frequentaria a escola, mas teria aulas particulares. Ugetsu seria um de seus professores e aquele era um dos pontos que mais o animava. _Eu não sei exatamente por que Giotto quer ir ao Japão, mas deve ter relação com a vontade de expandir seus domínios._

Todos os presentes deixaram a sala de jantar ao mesmo tempo. A despedida de Giulio, Jules e Enrico aconteceu na saída da mansão, já que Francesco partiria bem cedo na manhã seguinte. O francês desejou uma boa viagem e prometeu que cuidaria de Catarina. Enrico apenas sorriu e o abraço que trocaram disse tudo. Seu melhor amigo era seu cúmplice naquela viagem. Giulio foi o mais formal de todos, oferecendo um aperto de mão e sorrindo ao desejar que ele aproveitasse o tempo que passaria no exterior.

Os três desceram a escadaria lado a lado. Niccolò esperava Jules no final no jardim, Enrico seria dirigido por algum motorista e o Vice-Inspetor iria para a casa de Mario. O ruivo ainda não poderia ir e o mesmo se aplicava a Giuseppe. O jantar havia terminado, porém, Ivan tinha trabalho e dessa vez requisitou ambos os Braços Direitos.

"Quem vai me colocar para dormir?" Catarina viu Giuseppe se afastar e olhou ao redor antes de suspirar.

"Eu posso fazer isso esta noite."

Francesco deu um passo à frente e fez sinal para que a irmã o acompanhasse. Catarina virou-se para os pais e ficou na ponta dos pés para receber os beijos de boa noite. O rapaz esperou pacientemente na escada e ambos subiram juntos. Naquela noite Catarina estava com o cabelo dividido em duas tranças que foram desfeitas antes de chegarem ao quarto. A lareira já estava acessa e o cômodo aquecido. O herdeiro caminhou até as janelas, abaixando as cortinas enquanto ouviu a garotinha ir até o banheiro para trocar de roupa.

"Você já arrumou suas malas?" Catarina retornou vestindo um pijama azul-claro.

"Sim."

"Você guardou a lista que eu fiz?"

"Sim."

"Você não pode esquecer, Francis. É _muito_ importante."

"Eu não vou esquecer." Ele sorriu e sentou-se na beirada da cama. "Você vai ter que se comportar enquanto eu estiver no Japão."

"Eu _sempre_ sou comportada." Francesco ergueu uma sobrancelha e Catarina revirou os olhos.

"Alaudi e Papa ficarão sozinhos. Você tem que cuidar deles por nós dois."

"Eu prometo!"

Catarina bocejou e enrolou-se melhor nos cobertores. O rapaz ficou em pé, ajeitando a manta que ficava por cima para que não escorregasse durante a noite. Havia uma infinidade de coisas que ele gostaria de dizer à irmã, todavia, Catarina era jovem demais para entender. Ao invés disso, ele depositou um beijo no alto da cabeça ruiva e desejou boa noite. A pequena respondeu sem muita força, sonolenta demais para palavras de despedida.

O corredor estava silencioso quando ele saiu. Giuseppe ainda não havia subido e havia mais um local que ele gostaria de visitar antes de dar aquela noite por encerrada. _Eu sairei muito cedo e não será possível falar com todo mundo. Porém, eu preciso falar com_ ele _._ Seus pés o levaram até o final do corredor e diante do maior quarto da mansão. Os nós de seus dedos bateram duas vezes até que fosse atendido.

Alaudi vestia a roupa social e trazia em mãos um livro. Sua expressão ao vê-lo não foi de surpresa e Francesco desconfiava que seu pai soubesse que seria visitado naquela noite. O herdeiro entrou depois de pedir licença e sendo guiado até o conjunto de poltronas que ficava em frente à escrivaninha de Ivan. Aqueles móveis eram parecidos com os de seu próprio quarto e a única pessoa que não os possuía era Catarina, que alegou que ninguém a visitaria e que preferia ter o espaço para seus quadros.

O Inspetor sentou-se e Francesco acomodou-se na poltrona à frente. Ele sabia exatamente o motivo que o levou ali, mas sentia-se um pouco tímido. _Eu já falei com meu pai pela manhã, mas queria conversar com Alaudi a sós._ Seu segundo pai ocupava um espaço importante e insubstituível em seu coração e seria impossível partir sem trocar meia dúzia de palavras de agradecimento.

A princípio, aquele era seu objetivo. O rapaz queria agradecer pelo apoio durante todos esses anos. Sua vida mudou totalmente desde que Alaudi entrou na família e ele sabia que parte da pessoa que havia se tornado era influência do louro. O Chefe dos Cavallone não era um mau exemplo, pelo contrário, mas ele sabia que muito de sua personalidade e opiniões eram reflexos do convívio com Alaudi.

Entretanto, as palavras não saíram. Elas permaneceram em sua garganta e enquanto encava as próprias mãos juntas e sobre os joelhos Francesco sentiu os olhos se tornarem úmidos. _Eu sabia que esse momento chegaria, mas por que não consigo dizer nada?_ Seu estômago dava voltas e ele começava a ficar ansioso com aquela súbita covardia.

A mão que pousou em seu ombro o fez tremer, e ele ergueu o rosto sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas. Francesco havia se esforçado nessas últimas quatro semanas, consolado Giuseppe e tentado parecer animado e feliz com a viagem. A verdade, no entanto, era completamente diferente e a certeza de que não poderia desistir de ir o corroeu todos os dias. Aquela não fora sua decisão.

Ele sabia de verdade. _Toda_ a verdade.

Aconteceu antes da Festa, no final de uma manhã fria.

O herdeiro estava na biblioteca com Enrico e juntos procuravam um dos livros da lista que Mario havia feito e que continha os livros que Ivan havia lido na juventude. De acordo com o grosso catálogo que ficava sempre em uma mesinha próxima à porta, ele sabia que o tal livro existia, mas não se encontrava na estante indicada. Por vinte minutos eles o procuravam, contudo, a biblioteca era imensa e levaria pelo menos mais uma hora até terem terminado com metade das estantes.

A porta foi aberta sem delicadeza e seguida por um palavrão. Francesco estava entre uma das últimas estantes e dali viu quando Enrico virou-se em sua direção, caminhando devagar e o encarando com olhos arregalados. Ele reconheceu a voz do pai e olhou ao redor sem saber se deveria se mostrar presente ou continuar quieto.

"Como isso pôde acontecer? Depois de todos esses anos!"

"Ivan, nós precisamos investigar isso direito." A outra voz pertencia a Mario e, embora não soasse bravo como o Chefe dos Cavallone, ele estava sério. "Eu posso enviar alguns homens a Londres. Nós precisamos ter certeza."

"Mario... Você sabe que é verdade. Parte de mim sempre soube que _ele_ voltaria."

O rapaz juntou as sobrancelhas sentindo que aquele era um assunto sério e que talvez não devesse ouvir. A porta lateral da biblioteca que permitia acesso ao jardim ficava uma estante atrás de onde estavam, e por um instante ele cogitou avisar o amigo para que o seguisse. Hábito o havia ensinado a esgueirar-se da biblioteca sempre que tinha companhia. Às vezes, ele e Giuseppe acabavam trocando beijos e carícias enquanto procuravam livros e sempre escapuliam pela segunda porta ao notarem que já não estavam sozinhos. Seus olhos encaravam os de Enrico e Francesco fez sinal para que ele o acompanhasse.

Os dois viraram uma das estantes e teriam ido para o fundo da biblioteca se o teor da conversa não chamasse sua atenção. Até aquele ponto ele não sabia de quem falavam, deduzindo que fosse uma pessoa ruim a ponto de receber "elogios" por parte do Chefe dos Cavallone, que raramente utilizava aquele tipo de linguajar. _Quem é essa pessoa?_

"Ele é seu irmão, Ivan. Não é como se pudéssemos fazê-lo sumir."

Os passos cessaram. O herdeiro sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca se arrepiarem e cada centímetro de seu corpo ficou alerta. As sobrancelhas se juntaram e sua face virou-se o bastante para encarar Enrico, cuja expressão era semelhante. A ideia de deixarem a biblioteca desapareceu e eles se recostaram à estante, mantendo a atenção na conversa. Ali as vozes não soavam bem distintas e quando um dos presentes abaixava o tom não era possível ouvir nada além de sussurros, mas durante os minutos que permaneceu Francesco ouviu muito mais do que gostaria.

A porta lateral foi aberta e fechada com cuidado e ao ganhar o jardim ambos se afastaram com passos apressados que se tornaram uma corrida até o estábulo. O ar gelado cortava seus pulmões e seu rosto estava vermelho quando finalmente se recostaram à cerca de madeira. Sua respiração estava desnivelada e Enrico quase escorregou até o chão, jogando-se sobre o outro lado do apoio e olhando-o com certo assombro.

"O que aconteceu?" O amigo tinha as bochechas vermelhas devido ao exercício. "Desde quando você tem um tio, Francis?"

Ele não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam no chão de terra, que naquela manhã estava úmida. Seus sapatos estavam completamente sujos e a conversa entre seu pai e Mario se misturava a ideia de que ele não sabia como explicaria os sapatos imundos quando retornasse. As palavras ecoavam em sua mente, apertando-lhe o coração. Nada daquilo era de seu conhecimento e a certeza de que havia ouvido algo que não deveria era aterrorizante.

O herdeiro quase precisou implorar para que Luciano liberasse dois cavalos, e o tratador só concordou depois que Francesco prometeu que traria o segundo de volta. Os amigos seguiram a cavalo até a casa de Enrico, onde permaneceram horas sentados e discutindo aquela estranha conversa. O amigo estava tão surpreso quanto ele e, ao final, combinaram de procurar informações a respeito, mas sem levantar suspeitas.

Francesco retornou à mansão, mas não sem antes entregar os cavalos para Luciano. Giuseppe o recebeu com uma expressão severa, dizendo que ficou extremamente preocupado por não encontrá-lo e que os subordinados o procuraram por um bom tempo até Luciano avisar que o havia visto cavalgando com Enrico.

O rapaz se desculpou como pôde, seguindo direto para o banho. Ele havia saído apenas com um casaco fino, visto que não esperava ter de deixar a mansão. O banho foi longo e as palavras de Ivan ecoaram em sua mente várias vezes. Ele não fazia ideia do que faria e quem poderia saber um pouco mais sobre aquela história.

Naquele mesmo dia Francesco passou algum tempo na biblioteca. Alaudi estava na mansão e ele sabia que seus pais ficariam um pouco no segundo andar antes de descerem para o jantar. A estante reservada aos Cavallone ocupava uma pequena parte, o que incluía um livro de tamanho mediano contendo os nomes de todos os membros. Ivan era o Primeiro Chefe, portanto, não havia nada antes. Seu próprio nome estava ali, escrito pela letra caprichada do pai. Catarina vinha um pouco mais embaixo, porém, o que ele procurava não seria encontrado ali.

Aliás, não seria encontrado em lugar nenhum.

Nenhum dos livros mencionava a existência de um tio. Seu avô, pelo contrário, estava em dois volumes reservados aos criadores de cavalo. Sua curiosidade, no entanto, precisou ser podada. Ele queria tirar todos os livros e colocá-los sobre a mesa para saber exatamente o que havia consultado, mas sabia que se alguém entrasse seria muito difícil explicar o que estava fazendo. Esse alguém acabou sendo Giuseppe, que o olhou com curiosidade ao vê-lo sentado no sofá com uma expressão séria.

O herdeiro viu ali uma oportunidade, fechando o livro contendo suas próprias informações e sabendo exatamente o que responder ao amante quando ele questionou a escolha da leitura.

"Eu estava lendo sobre o restante da Família. Um dia tudo isso será minha responsabilidade."

"Muitas dessas pessoas você não conheceu." O Braço Direito sentou-se ao seu lado e sorriu. "Eu não me lembro de todos, embora me recorde bem de seu avô, o pai de Ivan."

"Que tipo de pessoa ele era? Parecia com meu pai?"

"Um pouco. Giovanni Cavallone era um homem muito bom, mas sério. Ele criou a Família, embora soubesse que acabaria deixando tudo para o seu pai. Ele morreu quando eu ainda era criança."

"Então meu pai sempre soube que seria o Chefe?" Francesco tentou soar o mais displicente possível.

"Eu não sei." Giuseppe colocou a mão no queixo. "Ivan nunca falou sobre isso com você?"

"Sobre o quê?" Mentir para o homem que amava era difícil. Ele se sentiu péssimo.

O louro meneou a cabeça para o lado e cruzou os braços como se pensasse sobre alguma coisa. Aqueles rápidos segundos pareceram horas e Francesco sentia sua curiosidade aguçar.

"Eu não sei por que Ivan nunca mencionou, mas não acho que seja um segredo." Giuseppe pareceu chegar a uma conclusão. "Mas você tinha um tio. Seu pai tinha um irmão que morreu."

O esforço exigido para soar desinteressado foi descomunal. Seu coração batia rápido e a conversa que escutou naquela manhã retornou.

"M-Mesmo?"

"Sim, embora ele tenha morrido há muito tempo. Ivan era um pouco mais velho do que Catarina." O amante suspirou. "Eu mesmo não me lembro, não sei se um dia tive contato, mas a morte do seu tio mudou totalmente os Cavallone. Ninguém mais mencionou isso e eu acredito que seja por causa da enorme perda."

 _Ninguém falou nada porque ele está vivo! Porque ele era louco e queria transformar a Família em outra coisa._ Francesco engoliu seco e encarou o livro em suas mãos. Saber que aquela conversa era verdadeira o assustava, principalmente porque ele não sabia lidar com aquela informação. Giuseppe o lembrou do jantar e o assunto terminou. Seus pais já o esperavam na sala de jantar e o rapaz sentou-se no lugar habitual, encarando Ivan e tentando imaginar se seu tio tinha a mesma aparência do pai.

O herdeiro só teria mais informações três dias após aquela descoberta. Enrico enviou uma mensagem através de um dos subordinados e ele deixou a mansão assim que terminou o café da manhã. O amigo já o esperava, entretanto, recusou-se a conversar dentro de casa. Os dois se puseram a andar e somente ao estarem afastados de ambas as casas foi que ele retirou um pequeno caderno de dentro do casaco. As folhas estavam amareladas e pela escrita ele reconheceu a letra de Ottavio, pai de Enrico.

"Eu encontrei isso. Acho que você deveria ler."

Francesco segurou o caderno e se pôs a ler. Em menos de dez minutos ele havia lido todo o conteúdo, mesmo que não entendesse mais da metade. A maioria das palavras eram termos médicos, procedimentos e objetos que ele sequer sabia que existiam. Todavia, o que realmente chamou sua atenção não foi o nome de Ivan, que estava em basicamente todas as páginas. _Caesar. O nome dele é Caesar._

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"São as anotações de meu pai. Aparentemente, seu pai sofreu um acidente quando criança." Enrico juntou as sobrancelhas. "Para ser sincero, eu achei tudo muito confuso e não sei se foi exatamente um acidente..."

"Enrico..." Ele encarou o amigo com seriedade. "Eu quero a verdade."

O jovem o olhou e suspirou, pegando de volta o pequeno caderno e virando algumas folhas antes de entregá-lo novamente. Francesco releu a página, mas continuava perdido.

"Ivan foi ferido por um objeto pontiagudo na altura do abdômen. Pela profundidade e ângulo não há como isso ter sido um acidente. Eu acho que seu pai foi atacado."

O vento soprou um pouco mais forte, movendo os galhos secos das árvores próximas. O frio tocou-lhe o rosto, mas ele mal o sentiu. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e seus dentes trincaram. O herdeiro sabia exatamente qual fora aquele ferimento, pois se lembrava vivamente da cicatriz que seu pai carregava em seu abdômen e que por muitos anos foi seu objeto de curiosidade. _"Foi um acidente, Francis. Papa caiu."_

O caderno foi fechado e devolvido a Enrico. Francesco encarou os próprios pés, que naquele dia estavam bem protegidos por uma bota de cano alto. Suas ideias ainda estavam embaralhadas, seus pensamentos desconexos e o zunido em seus ouvidos o impossibilitava de pensar com coerência. Contudo, uma coisa havia ficado clara: o homem de nome Caesar existia, era seu tio, e ele havia tentado ferir seu pai.

Os amigos se despediram minutos depois e ele precisou de uma tarde inteira de descanso para conseguir digerir aquela história. Giuseppe o havia deixado sozinho, depois de ele ter alegado uma falsa dor de cabeça. Deitado em sua cama, com as cortinas abaixadas e tendo como única claridade o fogo da lareira, o rapaz relembrou todos os últimos acontecimentos importantes que havia vivido. As peças se juntaram aos poucos, algumas tão óbvias que ele mal conseguia acreditar que não havia percebido antes. O convite de Giotto para irem ao Japão, a aceitação parcialmente fácil de Ivan, a necessidade de que essa viagem acontecesse com certa rapidez... _Eles sabiam. Eles estão me tirando da Itália._

Francesco não contou a ninguém sobre sua descoberta além de Enrico. Seu melhor amigo seria seu maior aliado durante sua ausência, sendo o responsável por mantê-lo atualizado sobre qualquer possível novidade que chegasse aos seus ouvidos. Sua segunda missão seria proteger Catarina, já que nenhum deles sabia por que a garotinha ficaria ao invés de ir com ele.

Por semanas eles conversaram sobre as várias possibilidades que o futuro poderia trazer e mais do que nunca o herdeiro sentiu que precisava crescer. Sua viagem ao Japão já estava certa e de nada adiantaria anunciar que ele tinha conhecimento de todas aquelas coisas. _Eu posso tornar a situação pior, então o que me resta é aprender o que puder de Giotto e voltar forte o bastante para proteger todo mundo._

Aquela resolução se conservou em seu coração por vários dias, no entanto, estar diante de Alaudi o desarmou completamente. Suas certezas vacilaram e ele desejou ter novamente seus dez anos para poder jogar-se no colo do pai e chorar sem parecer fraco ou covarde. Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas Francesco sabia que não poderia vacilar. Sua decisão havia sido tomada e certamente o louro já sabia sobre a existência de Caesar e o real motivo de sua viagem. _Todos estão me protegendo. Eu não posso colocar tudo a perder._ O choro foi engolido e o herdeiro ficou em pé.

"Eu vim me despedir. Amanhã talvez eu não tenha a chance de conversar a sós com você."

"Eu pretendia ir ao seu quarto, mas fico feliz que tenha vindo, Francis." Alaudi também se levantou. Seus olhos brilhavam e seu rosto estava levemente corado.

"Todos esses anos passaram em um piscar de olhos. Eles foram divertidos e cheios de alegrias. Eu honestamente não me recordo do tempo antes de você ter vindo para essa casa, Alaudi, mas tenho certeza absoluta de que me tornei uma pessoa mais feliz com a sua chegada."

As palavras saíam sem nenhum ensaio. Ao decidir ir ao quarto de seus pais, ele pretendia apenas dar um abraço e dizer que esperava vê-lo o quanto antes. Porém, seu peito estava apertado e ele sentia que aquela pessoa merecia ouvir seus mais sinceros sentimentos.

Durante anos Alaudi foi aquele a quem ele pôde recorrer sem medo. Seu segundo pai poderia parecer sério e indiferente, mas aos seus olhos ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa, atenciosa e cheia de compaixão, que nunca o deixou na mão. A maior prova daquele amor havia acontecido há algumas semanas, quando seu relacionamento com Giuseppe foi descoberto. _Se Alaudi não houvesse estado ao meu lado eu não sei o que teria acontecido. Ele foi a força que eu precisei no momento de maior necessidade._

Francesco jamais se esqueceria de todas as palavras de apoio que escutou por todos aqueles anos, e por esse motivo era tão difícil se despedir daquela pessoa. Imaginar-se morando do outro lado do oceano, sem seu apoio e seus conselhos era doloroso, ao mesmo tempo em que o aliviava por saber que sua presença na Itália acarretaria mais preocupação do que felicidade. O que quer que seu tio tivesse em mente era perigoso o bastante para tirá-lo do país.

Então, por seus pais, ele aceitaria.

O herdeiro fingiria que não sabia de nada, que a viagem havia sido mais ideia sua do que de seu pai. Ele passaria o tempo que fosse necessário no Japão e, quando retornasse, seria alguém forte o suficiente para enfrentar seu tio. A injustiça por precisar se afastar daqueles que amava ainda o incomodava, mas ele sabia que seus pais jamais teriam tomado aquela decisão se houvesse outra alternativa.

A mão tocou sua bochecha e antes que as lágrimas caíssem ele puxou Alaudi para um abraço. Os olhos se fecharam e, ao sentir o cheiro da colônia do louro, que era a mesma da de Ivan, o choro foi impossível de ser contido. As mãos se tornaram apertadas em suas costas e Francesco se permitiu aquele momento de fraqueza. Ele sabia que não conseguiria agir daquela forma na frente do Chefe dos Cavallone, exatamente por saber que havia muito em jogo. Mas Alaudi era diferente, ele sempre foi diferente...

O abraço durou um longo tempo e o rapaz apressou-se em enxugar os olhos ao se afastar, fitando o chão até sentir seu queixo ser erguido. O Inspetor o encarava com os olhos vermelhos e a princípio a voz falhou e ele precisou de alguns segundos para continuar.

"Eu farei o possível para lhe ver o quanto antes. Não haverá um dia em que eu não vá desejar que você estivesse aqui e tenho certeza de que estará de volta o quanto antes." Uma das mãos se ergueu e ele enxugou a última lágrima. "Eu e Ivan lhe amamos, nunca se esqueça disso."

Francesco assentiu com a cabeça e se esforçou para sorrir. Alaudi o incentivou a sentar-se novamente, oferecendo um copo d' água e perguntando sobre as malas e as roupas que ele levaria. A mudança do assunto o ajudou a se recompor, embora sua atenção estivesse o tempo todo na figura do homem que falava. Os olhos cor de mel observavam os lábios se moverem tentando gravar na memória a voz baixa e rouca do pai. Ele sabia que a solidão se faria presente, então era preciso estocar momentos felizes em seu coração.

Os dois se abraçaram mais uma vez antes do herdeiro deixar o quarto principal, entretanto, seus passos não foram muito longe. A porta foi fechada em suas costas e ele viu a figura de Ivan se desencostar do corredor e caminhar em sua direção. Seu estômago deu voltas e Francesco sentiu-se nervoso.

"Você estava esperando esse tempo todo?"

"Não, eu cheguei quase agora." O moreno parou à sua frente. Havia mais de um palmo de diferença nas alturas. "Você conversou com Alaudi?"

"Sim. Amanhã será corrido."

Ivan o encarou e a mão tocou-lhe a cabeça, exatamente como ele costumava fazer quando Francesco era criança. Seus cabelos foram bagunçados e o pai abriu um largo sorriso.

"Espero ver-lhe em breve, Francis. Tente aprender o que puder com Giotto e todos aqueles que conhecer. Cada encontro é um aprendizado novo e você irá conhecer pessoas diferentes que certamente terão alguma coisa para compartilhar." A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone era baixa, mas havia sabedoria por trás da inusitada seriedade. "Eu nunca tive a chance de morar no estrangeiro e não tenho dúvidas de que esse aprendizado irá lhe ajudar a se transformar no homem que deseja."

"Eu irei me esforçar." Ele sentia que haviam colocado um peso extra em seus ombros.

O moreno o trouxe para um abraço e Francesco sentiu-se corar. Ao contrário de Alaudi, cuja altura e porte físico eram semelhantes, Ivan era bem mais alto e encorpado, fazendo-o pensar se um dia seria parecido com o pai. Os dois ainda conversaram por alguns minutos até desejarem boa-noite. O rapaz seguiu para o seu quarto, abrindo a porta e relaxando ao pensar que havia sobrevivido àquelas despedidas. A lareira estava acessa, as cortinas abaixadas e o cômodo estava incrivelmente convidativo.

O barulho veio do lado direito e alguém se sentou em sua cama. Os cabelos louros estavam soltos e Giuseppe estava enrolado até o pescoço com um dos cobertores. O herdeiro sorriu, trancando a porta e sentindo-se feliz demais por vê-lo para se lembrar de que aquela era a última noite que passariam juntos. Os sapatos ficaram no caminho e, antes que pudesse se aproximar da cama, o Braço Direito soltou o cobertor e deixou à mostra seu peitoral nu.

Francesco parou e piscou algumas vezes. Os olhos iam da pele pálida para a feição corada do amante, sem saber se deveria perguntar alguma coisa ou se a atitude era autoexplicativa.

"Eu estava esperando por você." Giuseppe moveu-se um pouco, o suficiente para demonstrar que a nudez não se limitava ao peitoral.

"Eu me pergunto o que você faria se outra pessoa houvesse entrado no quarto." Francesco abria a camisa devagar, escondendo a vontade de arrancá-la de uma vez.

"Eu... não pensei nisso." O louro juntou as sobrancelhas e pareceu preocupado. "Realmente, o que eu faria se seus pais tivessem entrado? Ou Catarina?"

Giuseppe começou a se perder e Francesco riu alto, livrando-se da camisa e ajoelhando-se sobre a cama. A mão o puxou pela cintura e foi impossível não oferecer ao baixo ventre uma bela olhada.

"Eu não estava esperando essa surpresa, mas não posso dizer que não gostei."

"É a sua última noite aqui por um tempo," as mãos tocaram seus ombros e a voz se tornou um pouco mais baixa. "Eu queria fazer algo que lhe deixasse feliz."

"Ter você ao meu lado já é mais do que suficiente." O herdeiro tocou os cabelos louros, deixando que seus dedos descessem pelos longos fios. Giuseppe era simplesmente perfeito. "Eu quero que se lembre dessa noite, e de todas as outras que passamos juntos quando se sentir solitário."

Os olhos azuis brilharam e sua companhia ensaiou um triste meio sorriso. Francesco sabia que não importava o que dissesse nada poderia mudar o fato de que ele partiria na manhã do dia seguinte. Saber de toda a verdade não alterava a despedida, principalmente porque seu precioso amante permanecia ignorante do real motivo. Ele se recusou a compartilhar o que sabia, preferindo que Giuseppe acreditasse que sua ausência era unicamente devido aos estudos e a oportunidade de crescimento. _Quando eu retornar contarei tudo a ele._

Francesco inclinou-se à frente, ficando sobre o louro e sorrindo. Os olhos cor de mel o encaravam por inteiro, devorando a nudez e sabendo que não precisaria se esforçar para não esquecê-lo. Desde a primeira vez que dividiram a mesma cama aquele corpo ficou gravado em sua mente. Cada detalhe, cada curva o fazia desejá-lo mais. A distância física seria um problema, apesar de ele ter certeza de que sentiria mais falta da presença e companheirismo.

As mãos se entrelaçaram e o beijo foi ensaiado antes de efetivamente acontecer. As bocas se encontraram e ele fechou os olhos devagar, rendendo-se aos encantos de seu amante. Os corpos se juntaram e em poucos minutos Giuseppe já o ajudava a retirar a calça. A peça saiu desajeitada e quando não havia mais camadas de roupas os toques se tornaram menos inocentes. As ereções se esbarravam enquanto as mãos as masturbavam. O Braço Direito gemia entre os beijos já não tão castos e acompanhados de pequenas mordiscadas.

O orgasmo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo, pintando o abdômen de Giuseppe, que utilizou um dos lençóis para se limpar. O pote de óleo lubrificante estava embaixo de seu travesseiro e ele sorriu por mais aquela surpresa. _Peppe está se esforçando. Ele é sempre tímido quando fazemos amor._ Francesco jamais desperdiçaria uma oportunidade como aquela e não perdeu tempo em prepará-lo.

Os dois dedos entraram sem muita resistência devido ao óleo e seus lábios abocanharam o membro do amante. Os movimentos eram sincronizados e variavam de acordo com as reações de Giuseppe. O rapaz sabia quais eram seus locais favoritos e quando o terceiro dedo já se movia livremente o sexo se tornou rígido em sua boca.

A mão em seus cabelos foi seguida por um breve pedido. O herdeiro ergueu a cabeça um pouco confuso, sem entender porque o louro o havia parado, visto que haviam chegado a melhor parte. O Braço Direito inclinou-se à frente, pedindo que ele se deitasse e ajoelhando-se sobre a cama. Francesco obedeceu um pouco desconfiado e ficou mais surpreso ao vê-lo posicionar-se sobre sua ereção.

"P-Peppe?"

"Hm?" Giuseppe havia passado um pouco do óleo lubrificante sobre a palma de sua mão e o masturbava.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos riu nervoso, sentindo-se corar ao vê-lo posicionando o membro em sua entrada. O sexo entrou devagar e Giuseppe soltou curtos gemidos conforme seu corpo se projetava para baixo até se sentar por completo. A cabeça abaixou-se e a respiração se tornou rápida. As mãos de Francesco subiram pelas coxas até a cintura de sua companhia, sentindo a pele quente e arrepiada. O amante ergueu o rosto e suas bochechas estavam absurdamente vermelhas. Os olhos pareciam embaçados de prazer e o pré-orgasmo que escorria por sua ereção denunciava que ele já havia começado a aproveitar a noite.

Os primeiros movimentos foram lentos para que o corpo se acostumasse. Naquela posição Giuseppe seria o responsável pelo ritmo, ao mesmo tempo em que não poderia evitar ser penetrado completamente. Francesco o ajudava, flexionando os joelhos e deixando que o louro os utilizasse como apoio. As mãos empurravam a cintura para baixo e a sensação era indescritível. Conforme o corpo se acostumava, as reações de Giuseppe mudavam. A timidez aos poucos deu lugar à sensualidade e quando a voz passou a ecoar pelo quarto o herdeiro se esqueceu de tudo o que não envolvia amá-lo.

As mãos sentiam a pele, apertando-a e marcando-a. Os movimentos do quadril eram eróticos, diferentes do modo como o Braço Direito se portava diariamente. Os cabelos claros pendiam para trás todas as vezes que sua nuca era inclinada. A pele pálida estava vermelha e os sons indecentes das estocadas só perdiam para os gemidos. Francesco observava a tudo, mergulhado naquele momento e saboreando cada segundo.

Seu clímax aconteceu primeiro, mas não significou o fim. O amante retirou-se devagar e pendeu para o lado, exausto, embora ainda excitado. Francesco ficou sobre ele no instante seguinte, afastando as pernas e massageando o interior das coxas antes de voltar a penetrá-lo. Giuseppe moveu-se na cama, mordendo o lábio inferior e apertando os cobertores.

Naquela noite, ele não o amou como se fosse sua última noite. A intensidade de seu desejo e de seu amor era o mesmo e Francesco se esqueceu entre os beijos e suspiros que na noite seguinte estaria sozinho na cama de um navio. Ele não queria que Giuseppe tivesse aquela noite como parâmetro, já que nos últimos meses eles tiveram muitos outros momentos incríveis e inesquecíveis.

A saudade seria inevitável, mas ambos haviam superado tanto em tão pouco tempo, que aquela separação não se comparava em nada com o medo sentido por ter aquela relação revelada. As semanas se transformariam em meses e sua única certeza era de que retornaria para os braços do homem que amava.

 **x**

A manhã da partida seria um típico dia de inverno.

A neve que caia nos últimos dias não deu trégua e os corredores da mansão estavam frios. O céu acinzentado o recebeu quando Francesco acordou e, ainda que fosse tentador passar mais algumas horas na cama, ele sabia que não poderia. Giuseppe já havia acordado, pois a cama estava vazia quando ele despertou. O rapaz seguiu para o banheiro, onde passou alguns minutos extras na banheira. A água quente era agradável e ele queria relaxar o máximo possível em seu banheiro privativo. _Eu não sei como serão as coisas no Japão._

A cama já estava arrumada quando ele retornou ao quarto e havia uma nova troca de roupas. Todavia, o Braço Direito não estava presente e Francesco se vestiu como fazia todos os dias. A pessoa refletida no espelho não parecia sonolenta e não aparentava ter dormido poucas horas. A _despedida_ com o amante durou um longo tempo e ele não se arrependia de ter abdicado de sono para estar ao seu lado.

Seus pais e Catarina já estavam na sala de jantar quando ele desceu, acompanhados por Mario e Giuseppe. A irmã ainda vestia seu pijama, denunciando que pretendia retornar para cama quando ele fosse embora. Era cedo para o café da manhã, mas nenhuma daquelas pessoas parecia estar ali por obrigação. O herdeiro se acomodou depois de desejar bom-dia e serviu-se de coisas leves. Suas poucas viagens de navio não foram incômodas, mas ele não tinha ideia do que significava passar semanas no mar.

Ivan e Alaudi se revezavam com as perguntas, que iam das malas até os cuidados que deveria ter durante a viagem. Francesco respondia e concordava enquanto comia, soando o mais natural possível e sem deixar implícito que sabia mais do que gostaria. Mario fazia um ou outro comentário e Catarina repetia sobre sua lista de presentes que não poderia ser ignorada em _nenhuma_ hipótese. Giuseppe era o único em silêncio e a comunicação era feita com o olhar. O louro sorria quando os olhos se encontravam e para Francesco aquilo era suficiente.

Todos os empregados da casa estavam no hall ao final do café da manhã. Niccolò havia entrado pessoalmente para avisar que o carro dos Vongola havia chegado. Aquele foi o momento que o herdeiro soube que sua viagem era real e que não havia mais volta. O chefe da segurança se despediu com um aperto de mão e garantiu que enquanto ele estivesse por perto o rapaz não precisaria se preocupar com a segurança da Família. O comentário o fez sorrir, sabendo que era verdade. Niccolò era tido como um dos melhores subordinados dos Cavallone e a confiança que Francesco tinha no homem era semelhante a do pai.

As gêmeas choraram quando Francesco se aproximou, desejando boa viagem e seguidas pelos demais empregados. Lorenzo foi o único que quebrou a formalidade, abraçando-o com seus fortes braços e dando dois tapas em suas costas. O cozinheiro estava na Família há muito tempo e sua primeira refeição fora preparada por ele.

Os empregados se dispersaram aos poucos e deixaram o hall para os familiares. Alaudi havia se prontificado a acompanhá-lo no carro dos Vongola e saber que teria o apoio do pai o deixou mais aliviado. Francesco se virou, sentindo o frio na barriga de nervosismo por saber que a hora havia chegado.

"Suas malas já foram levadas para o carro." Ivan tinha um meio sorriso triste.

"O-Obrigado."

Ele aproximou-se do pai sentindo-se corar ao ser abraçado. O gesto foi mais rápido do que o do dia anterior e tudo o que o Chefe dos Cavallone disse foi para que ele se cuidasse. O Inspetor sorriu quando eles se encararam e o herdeiro sabia que poderia reservar seu abraço para o porto. Ele precisaria de toda a força que seu segundo pai pudesse dar para conseguir subir naquele navio.

O rapaz pousou os olhos em Catarina e, ao contrário do que esperou, a irmã permaneceu parada. Os olhos castanhos brilharam aos poucos e as inusitadas lágrimas vieram acompanhadas de um choro e vários "Francis, Francis!". Ele abaixou-se para ficar na altura da irmã, abraçando-a e tentando consolá-la. _Eu sentirei sua falta todos os dias..._ Quando se afastou, Catarina agarrou a cintura de Alaudi e continuou a chorar.

A despedida de Mario foi um abraço desnecessariamente apertado. Francesco sabia que o ruivo tinha conhecimento de toda a verdade e somente por isso não o havia bombardeado com ameaças por abandonar Giuseppe. _Quando eu retornar talvez tenha uma conversa com Mario. Eu já não serei mais um garotinho._ A esperança de que o aprendizado da viagem o ajudaria a se tornar um homem tão bom e maduro quanto o pai era o que o motivava a não desistir.

O Braço Direito foi o último.

O herdeiro sorriu quando o encarou e muito antes de pensar em como se despediria ele sentiu os lábios contra os seus. Giuseppe havia dado aqueles três passos por iniciativa própria. As mãos que o seguravam pelo rosto não tremiam ou suavam de nervoso e o beijo roubado não fora ensaiado. Ele foi curto, mas na frente de todos os presentes. O significado do gesto, entretanto, havia ficado claro e o fez sorrir sabendo que poderia ir com a certeza de que o amor de sua vida o esperaria.

"Tenha uma ótima viagem." A voz soou baixa e sussurrada. "Eu amo você."

Dessa vez, Catarina nada disse e seu discurso sobre "sem beijos na casa!" foi substituído por olhos arregalados e úmidos com lágrimas. Seus pais também não falaram nada, mas Mario olhava o irmão com curiosidade, talvez mais surpreso do ele mesmo. Francesco sorriu para os presentes e foi acompanhado por Alaudi para fora da mansão. Os degraus pareceram curtos e o carro já os esperava de portas abertas. Havia mais dois veículos atrás e foi com escolta que o herdeiro da Família Cavallone deixou a propriedade.

Aquela nova fase de sua vida era apenas mais uma engrenagem na grande roda do Destino. O jovem Francesco não poderia saber, mas seu contato com o outro lado do mundo propiciaria uma longa e durável relação entre a Itália e o Japão. Nenhuma daquelas pessoas, especialmente seus pais, poderia adivinhar que aquela viagem já estava predestinada, assim como sua razão. Por trás de todas as lágrimas e decepções estava a continuação de uma das mais poderosas Famílias, e que vilões e heróis não passavam de designações resultantes de diferentes pontos de vista.

A verdadeira história acabaria se perdendo através das gerações, inimigos se tornariam amigos, antagonistas virariam protagonistas, porém, seus sentimentos e, principalmente, suas colaborações na construção daquela Família jamais seriam esquecidas. Então, as lágrimas e as risadas nada mais eram do que lados de uma mesma moeda, criando momentos e construindo os degraus necessários para que os que viessem em seguida pudessem percorrer.

Cavallones, Vongolas e os envolvidos com ambas as Famílias nada sabem sobre esse destino, vivendo suas vidas todos os dias da melhor maneira possível na busca pelos momentos esporádicos de felicidade no meio de um mundo pavimentado por duras escolhas.

\- FIM.

 **Notas da autora:**

Essa é sempre a parte mais difícil de todos os meus projetos.

Criar uma história não é fácil. Pensar em enredos, rascunhar diálogos e dar vida a personagens não é uma tarefa simples. Entretanto, acredito que seja menos complicado me perder entre os parágrafos do que deixar meia dúzia de notas finais. É estranho e mágico falar com pessoas que não conheço, que estarão lendo essas linhas com sentimentos variados e que foram frutos de uma de minhas histórias.

Há pouco mais de dez anos eu comecei a postar minhas fanfics para o público. Escrevo há mais tempo do que isso, mas costumava ser apenas um passatempo. Sempre tive mais facilidade com a escrita e por ser tímida e introvertida a literatura foi, e continua sendo, minha maior aliada. O que começou com um hobby acabou se tornando uma grande paixão.

Eu poderia ter escolhido qualquer um dos fandom que escrevo, ou começado um fandom novo, mas decidi que minha fanfic especial seria sobre KHR, exatamente porque tudo começou com ele. A opção pela Primeira Geração é porque, de todas as minhas histórias, essa se aproxima mais de um original. Eu quis mesclar a originalidade, mas sem sair da noção de que estou escrevendo uma fanfic, que é baseada no trabalho de outra pessoa.

O resultado me deixou bem satisfeita. A história chegou a um ponto que venho bolando há alguns anos e, como já mencionei para alguns leitores, aos poucos pretendo me aproximar da Décima Geração. Meu amor pelo mundo das fanfics me impossibilita de deixar de escrever sobre esses personagens que tanto amo e tenho intenções de concluir esse projeto futuramente.

Por hora, entrarei em um merecido hiatus que será mais longo do que os anteriores. Decidi que irei me dedicar às minhas histórias originais e, quem sabe, transformar uma paixão em trabalho. Não chego perto dos grandes escritores, e tenho muito que aprender como autora e como pessoa, porém, adoraria que minhas histórias pudessem alcançar o maior número de pessoas possíveis.

A literatura me ajudou e me salvou em vários momentos e eu gostaria de poder retribuir fazendo o mesmo para pessoas que eu não conheço, mas que precisam, naquele momento, daquelas palavras.

Então, agradeço por esses dez anos.

Pela oportunidade de nos "conhecermos" e por terem dado uma chance às minhas histórias. Espero com toda a sinceridade ter conseguido cumprir minha missão como escritora, que é mostrar um mundo novo e diferente repleto de sentimentos variados e personagens que, ainda que passem por adversidades, estão sempre seguindo em frente.

Muito obrigada!


End file.
